Zootopia: Louder than words
by The Chronicler Fox
Summary: ¿Hay algo más fuerte que las palabras? Los hechos. El amor entre el zorro y la coneja es un claro ejemplo, pero este será puesto a prueba de una una forma impensada. ¿Podrán Judy y Nick sobreponerse a un caso que involucra a varias agencias, donde los enemigos parecen implacables y dispuestos a llevarlos a sus límites?
1. Una nueva oportunidad

**Nota de autor: pues sí, resulta que sigo vivo, aunque hayan pasado tantos meses sin publicar nada. Me prometí a mí mismo, y también le comenté a un par de conocidos, que estaría de nuevo después de la tanda de finales. Mi meta era publicar esto antes de que febrero llegue a su fin pero tuve un par de cosas en medio. Hasta ayer pensé en retrasarme incluso un par de semanas más, pero al diablo con todo, esto llevaba un tiempo escrito y debía de ver la luz tarde o temprano.**

 **Si aun no leíste Dystopia, no hace falta leerlo para poder entender lo que sucede aquí. Algunos OC aparecen en ambas historias, así que si planeas leer ambas historias, en una de esas casualidades, Dystopia es mejor para empezar, lograrás familiarizarte con un par de personajes y seguramente entiendas un que otro guiño que haré por aquí, además de que te evitarás cualquier tipo de spoiler... amo los spoilers. Y antes de olvidarme, agradezco mucho a mi beta, Byakko Yugure, quien lleva tiempo aguantándome mientras pensaba en que hacer en esta historia. Cris, te debo una muy grande después de esto.**

 **En fin... los dejo con la historia. Planeo dejar notas al final del capítulo como de costumbre, esta es una excepción por ser el primer capítulo. Nos vemos más abajo, espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Encendieron las sirenas y fueron tras ellos a toda prisa. Los perseguían tan rápido como les era posible, mientras Judy daba volantazos Nick pedía refuerzos a viva voz. _"No dejaremos que se escapen"_ , decía ella una y otra vez, no se trataba sólo de su trabajo, esto ya era una cuestión personal. _"No volverán a escapar"_.

En los últimos tres meses habían perseguido a unos traficantes de especia, su pequeño mercado terminó por esparcirse a lo largo y ancho de Zootopia y la ZPD no paraba de trabajar para detener a los culpables, la banda de los Outterridge. Mientras Bogo cargaba sobre sus espaldas con los reclamos desde la alcaldía y de los medios, sus oficiales daban lo máximo de sí para dar fin a los traficantes.

No era su primer encuentro, no era su primera persecución, pero posiblemente fuera la última. Una amiga de Judy, la oficial Levitt, logró infiltrarse en las filas de los Outterridge durante algunas semanas. Su información sería de gran valía, pero a cambio terminó por pagar con su propia vida. Ahora mismo Judy iba tras ellos, tenía una nueva oportunidad, podría vengar a su amiga y hacer valer cada lágrima derramada.

 _"_ _¡Maldita sea! ¡Más cuidado Hopps!"_ , Nick era un amante de la velocidad, de las persecuciones, de la adrenalina, pero aun así todo esto resultaba exagerado. Pasaron a escasos centímetros de un vehículo civil, por poco y no la contaban. Por suerte para ellos terminaron por alejarse del centro de la ciudad y se desviaron hacia Tundratown, posiblemente los hermanos Outterridge buscasen llegar a uno de sus escondites, cuanto menos un lugar que les fuera favorable si las cosas se ponían más tensas todavía.

Los dos lobos bajaron de su vehículo y corrieron hacia un galpón aparentemente abandonado. Los copos de nieve caían con gracia mientras el sonido de las sirenas invadía un ambiente en exceso silencioso. Tomó su arma mientras todavía se acercaba al lugar, abrió las puertas y gritó a viva voz. _"¡Paren en nombre de la ley!"_ , un sonoro disparo dio en la patrulla antes de que los Outterridge terminaran por entrar al galpón, de seguir tras ellos pondrían en juego sus vidas.

—Esperemos a los refuerzos, Judy. Ya sabemos que están ahí, rodearé el galpón para asegurarme de que no haya ninguna salida trasera.

—¡No Nick! ¡Iremos tras ellos! — exclamó ella con decisión avanzando un par de metros, sintió que su compañero la tomó de su brazo con fuerza, pero no entraría en razones—. ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡No dejaremos que huyan de nuevo!

—Si vamos tras ellos, nuestros apellidos podrían quedar grabados junto al de Val en la lista de agentes caídos.

—La mataron a sangre fría, no me quedaré discutiendo contigo mientras ellos están a sólo unos metros. — Se soltó del agarre del zorro y comenzó a trotar, resignado ante la actitud de su compañera sólo pudo ir tras ella.

Se ubicaron uno a cada lado de la entrada, a la cuenta de tres Judy abrió la puerta y Nick se asomó para vislumbrar el lugar, negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no veía nada. Ambos bajaron la vista por un segundo para después cruzar miradas. Asintieron, contuvieron la respiración y uno detrás de otro irrumpieron en el galpón con sus armas en alto.

El ambiente estaba cada vez más oscuro a medida que se adentraban, por lo que Nick le diría a Judy qué es lo que veía, mientras ella con sus potentes oídos buscaba información de cualquier tipo. Llegado el momento de la acción cada oficial haría uso de su respectiva linterna, pero hasta entonces buscarían aprovechar la oscuridad a su favor, podrían tener suerte y hacer un ataque sorpresa. _"¿No percibes nada?"_ , preguntó el zorro obteniendo una respuesta negativa, era obvio que no los localizarían hasta que ellos atacasen primero.

 _"_ _Pronto llegarán más oficiales y estarán rodeados, el resultado será inevitable. Tienen la posibilidad de evitar que se siga derramando más sangre, tienen la posibilidad de salir con vida."_ , nada significaron las palabras de Judy, un estruendoso disparo rosó una de sus orejas mientras los lobos dieron a conocer su escondite. Respondieron con más disparos y los dos Outterridge hicieron lo propio. En vista de que estaban demasiado expuestos y pocas balas les quedaban, buscaron cobertura y cambiaron de cargador.

Sintieron cómo uno de ellos comenzó a correr y otro recargaba. _"Es mi oportunidad"_ , pensó la coneja que, sin avisar a su compañero, se lanzó en velocidad hacia adelante y atacó con vehemencia al menor de los Outterridge. Un disparo en su brazo lo haría gemir de dolor, la coneja terminó por acertar, pero aun así se expuso demasiado.

El lobo que sintiera correr previamente estaba por flanquearlos antes de que ella abandonara su cobertura, al verla completamente desprotegida Outterridge disparó sin contemplación, pero no daría en su blanco. Rápido como era característico en él, Nick se abalanzó sobre Judy y la derribó salvándola de las balas. Fue instintivo, no pensó lo siguiente. En un rápido movimiento perforó el cráneo de su atacante después de presionar una única vez el gatillo. Con el lobo muerto y el restante reducido, sólo tuvo que acercarse para esposarlo.

 _"_ _¿Quién lo diría Nick? Seguimos siendo un dúo imbatible, nuestro nombre no aparecerá en la lista de oficiales caídos al menos por hoy."_ , acomodó al lobo contra una pared e inmediatamente alzó sus orejas, algo no estaba bien. Por lo general el zorro respondía con una que otra ironía o comentario sarcástico, pero esta vez no hubo nada.

Lo llamó por su nombre una vez más, haciendo eco su voz rebotaba en la extensión del galpón y seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna. _"No juegues conmigo"_ , caminó hacia él con temor, no se movió desde que la había salvado, un escalofrió trepó por su espalda al pisar lo que parecía… ¿un charco? No podía ser cierto…

Lo tomó de sus ropas y lo giró para ponerlo boca arriba, dos heridas de bala en su cuerpo terminaron por desesperarla. Tomó su radio y comenzó a pedir ayuda mientras rezaba porque no cierre sus ojos. _"Quédate conmigo, por favor no me hagas esto."_ Sus súplicas se vieron acompañadas de lágrimas mientras el zorro lentamente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna tosió sangre y se percató de que no podría hablar por más que quisiera, el dolor era demasiado, pero aun así quería hacer un esfuerzo. Posó una mano en una de sus mejillas y acto seguido bajó sus párpados. _"Estaremos bien… zanahorias,"_ las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, los paramédicos irrumpieron sin más y lo pusieron en una camilla.

 _"_ _Perdió mucha sangre. Una de las balas perforó su pulmón. Es muy difícil jefe. Preparen todo, hay que hacer todo lo que sea posible."_ , las palabras zumbaban en su mente mientras veía como el zorro se alejaba de ella, moribundo y ensangrentado, ensangrentado con su propia sangre, ensangrentado por su culpa. Alguien la llamó por su apellido, pero su mirada no podía despegarse de la ambulancia que desaparecía en el horizonte.

Ahora que sólo tenía sus mejillas mojadas, sólo podía descargarse exclamando su nombre una y otra vez.

¡Nick!

¡Nick!

¡Nick!

¿Qué pasa Zanahorias?

La voz de Nick la hizo despertar, estaba aferrada a él y había mojado su pecho mientras lloraba. _"¿Te sientes bien?"_ , preguntó preocupado, a sabiendas de qué es lo que la debía de tener así. Pasó su mano por las dos cicatrices que le quedaron después del tiroteo con los Outterridge y terminó por sentarse sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. _"¿Otra vez…?"_ , asintió antes de que el zorro terminara la pregunta.

 _"_ _Me daré una ducha para despejarme, sigue durmiendo un rato más si quieres"_ , tomó su ropa en interior y su remera, que todavía seguían en el suelo después de una noche bastante alocada, y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella. Se observó en el espejo, las enormes ojeras no le favorecían en absoluto. Las noches sin dormir y las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes, no paraba de vivenciar sus errores una y otra y otra vez.

El agua comenzó a emanar del grifo y, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se metió en la bañera mientras las incesantes gotas la ayudaban a relajarse. La puerta del baño se abrió y Nick, usando solo sus calzones con dibujos de moras, le dirigió una sonrisa típica de esas que solía darle cada vez que se sentía preocupada. Por un momento se cruzó por su mente la idea de tirar la cadena del retrete, sabía que el agua de la ducha herviría, pero semejante broma significaría su sentencia de muerte a manos de la coneja.

 _"_ _¿Te molesta?"_ preguntó de forma amable y todavía sonriente, Judy sólo suspiró y lo invitó a compartir la ducha con ella. Terminó por quitarse su ropa interior y se adentró a la rutinaria desventura matutina _"¿Tú compraste este?"_ preguntó al ver un acondicionador con aroma a, por supuesto, zanahorias. _"Me lo traje sabiendo que pasaría la noche aquí"_. Después de hacerle una seña, Judy se giró y el zorro comenzó a pasarle jabón entre sus orejas.

—Ya han sido bastantes veces a lo largo de la última semana. ¿No crees? — Al ver que pasados unos segundos ella no dijo nada, insistió un poco más—. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí Judy, pero ya pasaron cinco meses, tenemos que superarlo.

—Hoy volverás a la ZPD, Nick, no creo que sea casualidad que las pesadillas se hicieran más recurrentes mientras más cercana era la fecha.

—Pues… si sigues con miedo de que algo pueda pasar podríamos quedarnos trabajando en informes, o tal vez en parquímetros.

—No estoy bromeando, hace tiempo que vengo mirando el calendario, no es un día cualquiera. — Bajó sus manos un poco más—. Tengo la espalda un poco contracturada, aprovechemos el agua caliente y hazme un par de masajes…

—¿Y ducharme yo sólo con agua fría porque la dama quería un masaje? ¡Ni loco!

—Anda, sólo esta vez…— Dejó el jabón a la par del acondicionador con aroma a zanahorias. Después de negar con la cabeza comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma circular, haciendo un poco de presión entre sus escápulas—. Un poco más abajo… ¡Ahí! — Su pata derecha comenzó a golpear el suelo de la bañera, Nick en verdad tenía unas manos mágicas.

—Me deberás un favor muy grande después de esto.

—¿No te alcanzó con lo de anoche? Hicimos todo lo que tú quisiste.

—Eso fue tu modo de anticipar mi bienvenida a la ZPD, esto es algo aparte—. Bajó un poco más y con su mano izquierda giró la canilla, había comenzado a ponerse más fría—. ¿Crees que Bogo esté feliz de tenerme de nuevo?

—Eres su oficial zorro preferido.

—Sí… soy el único zorro, pero en fin… me encargaré de volver a lo grande.

—No te metas en problemas en tu primer día, por favor.

—Técnicamente, no es mi primer día.

—Al menos procura no meterme a mí también en problemas, torpe zorro.

—Tú no necesitas de mí para meterte en problemas, torpe coneja.

—Date la vuelta, es tu turno. — Ahora ella cerró la canilla un poco más. Comenzó por su cola, era lo más importante y primordial al momento de darse una ducha.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi primo? — Mientras ella lo enjabonaba en su retaguardia, él hacía lo propio por delante.

—¿Alfred?

—Andrew, o Drew. — Sonrió por un momento. — Recuerdas el nombre de todos tus hermanos, tus primos y tíos, pero no puedes recordar el de mi único pariente directo.

—Al menos estuve cerca. — Dejó su cola y cerró completamente la canilla de agua fría, dentro de un minuto saldría y lo dejaría congelándose mientras ella preparaba algo de café—. ¿Qué hay con él?

—El pasado lunes se radicó en la ciudad, ya está trabajando en el hospital. Me dijo que quiere juntarse uno de estos días, su esposa e hijo se quedarán una semana más en Eldertown.

—¿Y por qué se vino solo?

—Le dijeron que comenzaría esta semana y con su esposa querían que su hijo, Scott, se quedase hasta que le den las notas de su colegio. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Con qué cosa?— Había un poco de nerviosismo en su voz

—Juntarnos con Drew, podría decirle que venga a comer aquí mañana por la noche.

—Pues, es tu primo, puedes juntarte con él cuando quieras Nick.

—Vamos Judy, no me esquives, quiero que estés presente. — El agua ya estaba fría, ella salió de la ducha y fue a por una toalla—. Estuve pensando y tarde o temprano tendremos que dar a conocer nuestra relación, no podemos escondernos de por vida.

—Sólo crucé palabras con Drew cuando casi pasas para el otro lado, además de que no sé si es momento para que alguno de nuestros familiares sepa algo.

—Es un buen momento, estaremos juntos en la ZPD todo el día y… ya sabes, los demás pueden sospechar. Necesitaremos tener a alguien con quien apoyarnos.

—Tenemos a Finnick. — El zorro cerró el agua, odiaba ducharse con agua fría, volvería a ducharse al volver del trabajo.

—Es el único, además de que hace rato que me está evitando. Necesitamos que nuestras familias nos sostengan si algo sale mal.

—¿Decirle a mi familia que salgo contigo? Esa no es una muy buena idea.

—Les caí muy bien después de salvarte la vida, pero no nos desviemos, Drew guardará nuestro secreto, sólo hay que juntarnos y explicarle. — Le lanzó una toalla para que se seque y se puso su remera y ropa interior.

—No estoy muy segura de esto, Nick… pero si así lo quieres está bien, hablaremos con tu primo sobre lo nuestro.

—Eres la mejor. — Todavía tiritando de frío y, con cuidado para no resbalarse, caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente —. Me estoy congelando, iré a por más ropa.

—Hubieras traído cuanto menos un pantalón, zorro tonto.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Nick estacionó su vehículo frente a la ZPD y observó detenidamente las afueras del lugar. Después del tiroteo volvió un par de veces para visitar a sus compañeros, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba ahí porque la vida le dio la oportunidad de seguir. Judy por su parte sonrió al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos, puso su mano sobre la suya y lo hizo volver en sí, ya era hora.

Inspiró profundo previo a ingresar al establecimiento y puso el rostro más serio que pudo, no quería admitirlo pero en verdad estaba feliz de volver. Tal y como hacía antes, se acercó a Garraza, juraría que el cheetah había bajado un par de kilos. Extendió su mano para saludarlo, pero en lugar de eso el regordete felino lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. _"Más despacio Ben, no creo que Bogo me dé otra licencia."_ , después de soltarlo otros oficiales más se acercaron a él, Colmillar, McCuerno, Delgato, Francine, todos se arrimaron y uno a uno lo saludaron de camino a la sala de reuniones.

Quienes no saludaron al zorro en un principio lo llevaron al fondo de la habitación y le dieron la clásica bienvenida que le dan a los cumpleañeros o a los novatos cuando recién entran en la ZPD. _"¡Cuidados chicos! ¡Ya vimos que es muy delicado y puede romperse!"_ , gritó la única coneja presente mientras varios gritos y rugidos se escuchaban en el tumulto. Nick volvió a su silla completamente desarreglado y con uno que otro moretón, juraría que fue Lobato quien se pasó de la raya.

Todo fue silencio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, así como todo fue confusión cuando vieron que en lugar de Bogo era Garraza quien entraba con las asignaciones del día. _"¿Tanto me odia el sargento sonrisas que no quiere venir a darme la bienvenida?"_ , como era de suponerse, el comentario de Nick no se hizo esperar.

 _"_ _Colmillar, Lobato, Osorio, les toca Tundratown"_ , los tres mencionados se pusieron de pie y tomaron los informes que el cheetah les dio. _"McCuerno, Rinowitz y Francine, Distrito Forestal"_ , mismo acto que los anteriores. Pasados un par de minutos, llegó el turno de los últimos dos presentes. _"Wilde, Hopps, el jefe Bogo los espera en su despacho"._

Se acercaron a Ben y preguntaron si todo se encontraba en orden, pero poco y nada sabía el recepcionista. _"Tengo entendido que está con animales de otras agencias, es algo que parece importante"_. Desde que Judy llegó a la ZPD el búfalo nunca se ausentó un solo día para dar las asignaciones a sus oficiales, era evidente que era importante.

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe, golpearon la puerta antes de entrar sabiendo que de lo contrario se enojaría bastante. _"Adelante"_ , ordenó Bogo y ambos se adentraron en su despacho, tal y como dijo Garraza el búfalo no estaba solo. Junto a su jefe se encontraban un lobo, una zorra ártica y un conejo con tres líneas negras en cada mejilla. _"Supongo que ya podemos comenzar"_ , indicó el lobo mientras Bogo asentía.

—Wilde, Hopps les presento a Leonard Clarke, del ZBI. — El lobo, de apariencia seria y con unos treinta y tantos encima, se puso de pie y saludó a los recién llegados —. Ellos son los agentes especiales Jack Savage y Skye Steppefurd, de la ZIA. — Ambos permanecieron sentados pero hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza. Mientras el conejo permanecía serio la zorra tenía una apariencia más apacible y amable.

—Los cinco nos adentraremos en un trabajo que trascenderá las diferentes agencias de Zootopia — explicó el lobo—. Siempre y cuando, claro, quieran estar dentro.

—Antes de darles información de cualquier tipo, quiero saber si están de acuerdo con trabajar aquí. Sus horarios dejarán de ser fijos y sólo se concentrarán en el caso, es muy diferente a cualquier cosa en la que hayan trabajado antes.

—¿Judy? — Con decisión, la coneja asintió a su compañero. — Cuente con nosotros jefe.

—De acuerdo Wilde, será un gusto contar con su ayuda. — ambos tomaron asiento en lo que era un semicírculo que se enfrentaba al escritorio del jefe de la ZPD —. Por cierto, es un placer tenerte con nosotros otra vez Wilde, se te ha extrañado, en cierta forma…

—Yo también lo extrañé, jefe, las mañanas no eran lo mismo sin su buena vibra y afecto.

—No me obligues a regañarte frente a tus nuevos compañeros, Wilde. — El zorro sonrió tímidamente y optó por cerrar el hocico—. Hace un par de meses hubo un motín en la prisión de nuestra ciudad, después de recibir algún tipo de ayuda externa varios presos se fugaron de allí.

—Los noticieros no pararon de hablar de ello, lo recuerdo. — Ante el comentario de Judy, la zorra presente se cruzó de brazos —. Se culpó a la ZIA por lo ocurrido, el nuevo sistema de seguridad que propusieron falló.

—No es nada que necesitemos recordar, agente Hopps. — Skye hizo uso de su voz por primera vez desde que los agentes de la ZPD ingresaron en el despacho, ya no parecía tan apacible —. Volvamos a lo importante, por favor.

—A la prisión llegaban convictos de todos lados, no eran sólo de Zootopia. — Bogo puso frente a ellos una pila de expedientes—. Fueron veintiocho presos los que escaparon, de los cuales cinco aparecieron anoche. — Los cinco expedientes estaban en la cima de la pila, Bogo los repartió entre zorros y conejos.

—Dos de ellos asaltaron una tienda en Tundratown, otro robó un vehículo y logró escapar a la persecución que se dio en el Distrito Forestal, el último par ocasionó un incendio en una escuela que está en Cactus Grove, se terminaron robando el camión de los bomberos. — Por lo visto, Clarke ya estaba al tanto de todo —. Ocurrió todo en simultáneo a las ocho de la noche, las fuerzas de la ZPD se tuvieron que repartir a través de los diferentes distritos.

—¿Esto guarda relación con el suicidio de Savannah Central? — El lobo sonrió ante el comentario del astuto zorro—. Los noticieros dicen que las ambulancias y fuerzas de la ZPD tardaron en llegar al lugar, la hora coincide.

—Si bien los medios dicen que fue un suicido, la víctima se terminó lanzando a punta de pistola.— Savage abrió un expediente y dejó una foto a la vista de todos —. Nos llegó una grabación que por ahora no ha salido a los medios, esta es la única imagen que tenemos del asesino.

—¿Un tigre encapuchado? — Judy dejó entrever cierta curiosidad —. ¿Hay algún expediente de algún tigre entre los de los convictos?

—Posiblemente sea uno de los contactos que los ayudó a salir, el único tigre entre los convictos era un tigre blanco, este era anaranjado. — Instintivamente Nick bajó la vista y observó sus brazos. Bogo giró su monitor para que vieran la grabación que recibió la ZIA—. El incidente ocurrió en la terraza del edificio donde trabajaba la víctima, un león llamado Albert Anderson. Era corredor de bolsa, soltero, no tenía parientes aparte de su padre, un viejo con Alzheimer.

—¿Alguien quiere agregar algo antes de ver el video? — Todos negaron con la cabeza ante el comentario de Leonard Clarke —. Adelante, ponlo Bogo.

La grabación comenzaba con el león observando la nada misma mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono, el tono de voz era apenas audible pero no lograban sacar nada. A sus espaldas se encontraba el tigre cruzado de brazos, esperando a que la llamada termine. Después de que dijese su nombre se volteó, aunque no se mostró del todo sorprendido en un inicio.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces con ese arma Tora?"_ , su tono de voz parecía ahora más preocupado. Mientras el tigre avanzaba, el león retrocedía lentamente, de todos modos no podría retroceder demasiado sin caer. _"Ya hablé con Arcagma, no tiene por qué terminar así."_ , tomando el arma con sus dos manos, el tigre comenzó a apuntar al león que antes lo llamó por su nombre. _"Si saltas le perdonaremos la vida a tu padre, si me obligas a dispararte él te acompañará esta misma noche."_ , la víctima suplicó una y otra vez, pero el tigre hacía oídos sordos a sus dichos. Quitó el seguro de su arma y antes de presionar el gatillo Anderson aceptó su propuesta.

Con mucha lentitud giró sobre sí mismo y se acercó al borde del edificio. Miró abajo en lo que fue un tonto error, un escalofrío lo llevó a retroceder. Observó al tigre sobre su hombro y lo maldijo a él y a todos sus secuaces, volvería a su posición inicial para después de unos segundos saltar y acabar con su vida. Sin efectuar gesto alguno, el felino anaranjado se retiró del lugar y la grabación terminó por cortarse.

Ninguno de los presentes comentó nada sobre el hecho, un incómodo silencio invadió el despacho de Bogo. _"Eso fue fatal"_ , exclamó la coneja rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. El búfalo volvió a acomodar su monitor y les dirigió una mirada en particular a sus dos agentes. _"¿Algo que acotar?"_ , ante la pregunta Judy sólo bajó la vista, pero Nick por su parte pudo llegar a una que otra conclusión.

—Es obvio que se conocían pero no directamente, al menos no por sus nombres verdaderos. Además está es tal Arcagma… ha de ser el puente entre ambos, tal vez su líder. — No estaba aportando nada que nadie no supiera, decidió ir más allá —. No podemos saber mucho más… pero rescato un par de cosas del tigre. Si bien no dispara, claramente sujeta mal el arma, es un tanto novato o no tiene experiencia.

—Es normal apuntar con dos manos, muchos lo hacen — acotó Savage sin dirigirle la mirada—. Si no tienes nada interesante que aportar podríamos continuar con otra cosa.

—La sujeta de principio a fin de la escena con cierto nerviosismo, tiene ligeros temblores y la agarra con su mano menos hábil para que la derecha aguante mejor el retroceso, de disparar seguramente habría fallado.

—¿Y cómo no saber si era zurdo?

—Por favor… toma el arma con la zurda pero usa la mira con el ojo derecho y cierra el izquierdo, no tiene sentido.

—El ojo dominante no siempre se corresponde al de la mano hábil, Wilde. — Savage seguía replicando a los comentarios de Nick, el conejo no sabía darse por vencido.

—El tipo es derecho, fíjate que segundos atrás se guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho.

—De todos modos no es un dato relevante, novato o no anda suelto por ahí y no tenemos nada para saber quién es.

—Sabemos que no es un sicario contratado ni un ataque de mafias, no es un dato irrelevante. — Ya con ese argumento Savage se quedó sin nada que decir.

—Wilde tiene razón. — El zorro sonrió ante el apoyo de su jefe, mientras el conejo sólo bufó molesto—. Si acerco la cámara se ve que tiene pequeños temblores, además de que cierra su ojo izquierdo.

—Muy buen ojo, agente Wilde — exclamó la zorra con una seductora sonrisa, Judy bufó de molestia como lo hizo Savage previamente.

—¿Hay algún indicio de cómo entró al lugar este tal "Tora"? — preguntó Judy observando de reojo a Skye, estaba demasiado cerca de Nick y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Borraron todas las grabaciones entre las 19:45 y las 20:12, esta inclusive no estaba entre el material que nos dieron desde la empresa. — La afirmación de Bogo era bastante extraña. Si no querían que nada de esto se supiera, si querían hacer ver todo como un suicidio… ¿Por qué hacer llegar este video a la ZIA? — Sé qué es lo que te has de estar preguntando, Hopps, esto carece de sentido.

—Sabemos que Anderson tenía una pequeña fortuna, fue uno de los corredores de bolsa con más proyección en los últimos dos años. Bonos, préstamos, uno que otro favor, el tipo no era necesariamente pobre. — Clarke le entregó el expediente a Judy —. Hace unos dos meses transfirió la gran mayoría de su dinero a cuentas paralelas, ahora mismo todas están vacías.

—Eso no es algo de lo que se nos notificase — indicó Skye—. ¿Tenía alguna causa abierta?

—El ZBI le puso el ojo hace un par de meses, le seguimos sus pasos después de varias denuncias de enriquecimiento ilícito. Sus cuentas aparecieron hace no más de dos semanas, no eran para nada pequeñas.

—Leonard y su excompañero eran quienes llevaban a cabo el caso de Anderson, por eso está hoy presente — explicó Bogo que se puso de pie —. Ahora que ya tenemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa tendríamos que avanzar de algún modo, si no hay nada más que agregar sugeriría que nos dividamos en tres grupos, hay que entrevistar nosotros mismos a las víctimas de los cinco convictos.

—Movilizaré un par de contactos, si alguien sabe algo más de lo que pasó en Tundratown nos lo harán saber. — Por contactos, Judy entendió que Nick hacía referencia a Finnick y a los hombres de Big.

—Savage y Steppefurd, vayan a la escuela incendiada en Sahara Square, Wilde y Hopps a Tundratown, yo iré con Clarke al Distrito Forestal. Por hoy podré ayudarlos, pero posiblemente en el futuro estaré más limitado con otras obligaciones.

Todos se pusieron de pie, Bogo y Clarke salieron en primer lugar, seguidos de la pareja de la ZIA, Nick y Judy se quedaron revisando los expedientes. " _Los de Tundratown fueron estos dos"_ , la coneja le pasó a su compañero los dos archivos. Uno correspondía a un lince llamado Stephen Reynolds, acusado de robar tres gasolineras a mano armada y asesinar al dueño de una de ellas. El otro expediente correspondía a una mapache, Sarah Langley, una falsificadora y ladrona de guante blanco.

Sin detenerse mucho más, salieron de la habitación y decidieron encaminarse hacia recepción, le avisarían a Ben que se llevaban una de las patrullas y firmarían el permiso correspondiente. En cuanto terminaron Garraza les preguntó de qué había ido la reunión, pero Nick contestó que era "clasificado". Era muy reconfortante decirlo por alguna razón.

Ya de camino a la patrulla se toparon con los agentes de la ZIA discutiendo por lo bajo. Pasaron de ellos, pero Savage llamó al zorro por su apellido. _"¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?"_ , los dos machos se separaron de las hembras y se acercaron, mientras el conejo estaba un tanto serio Nick tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que tenía para decirle.

—Yo… estuve hablando con Skye y… sé que no fui del todo profesional durante la reunión. — El zorro arqueó una ceja, de todo lo que podía esperar de Savage lo último era una disculpa —. Estoy desde hace algunas horas trabajando en esto y estoy bastante irritable por la mezcla de estrés y las pocas horas de sueño, lamento… lamento haberte hablado de ese modo.

—Está bien… ¿Jack, no? Aprecio mucho el gesto, espero que podamos resolver esto pronto. — Le extendió su mano.

—Gracias, Nick, yo también espero que esto no nos demande mucho más tiempo. — Después de darse las palmas, cada uno siguió su camino. La zorra le dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero mientras Judy observó al suyo un tanto molesta.

 _"_ _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Nick?"_ , preguntó la coneja viendo de reojo cómo los agentes de la ZIA se alejaban. Subieron a la patrulla y Nick le comentó de la disculpa del agente Savage. _"Skye lo mandó a disculparse, el tipo es patético"_ , Judy no pudo evitar suspirar con molestia, cosa que el zorro no dejaría pasar por alto.

—¿Tienes algún problema Judy-Dudy?

—Sí, dos de hecho. — El zorro sonrió con cierta picardía, le gustaba verla molesta —. En primer lugar, sólo mi padre puede llamarme así.

—Ya puedo imaginarme tu segundo problema… creo que tiene algo que ver con la agente Steppefurd.

—¿Has visto esa sonrisa de tonta que pone? ¡Santas zanahorias! ¿Y el modo en que me habló? Podría… no sé… ser más amable, evitar seducir a mi compañero, actuar como si fuese una verdadera agente.

—No puedes culparla, sabes que soy irresistible.

—Mientras hablabas con Savage no paró de mirarte ni por un segundo, seguro usó a su compañero para estudiarte detenidamente.

—En ese caso adoro ser estudiado — exclamó mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y se recostaba sobre el asiento, la coneja le dirigió una mirada fatal —. También me gusta cuando te pones así de celosa, por cierto. Tu nariz empieza a temblar y eso es demasiado tierno.

—¿Sabes qué será tierno? Te dejaré toda una semana sin esto — dijo señalándose a sí misma —. Tu histeria sí que será tierna

—Vamos Pelusa, eso no es justo, ni siquiera le hablé.

—Ni le hablarás a menos que no sea nada del trabajo.

—De acuerdo jefa, no entablaré amistad con ninguna hembra de mi especie ni de ninguna otra, mi corazón sólo le pertenecerá a usted.

—Hablo en serio Nick, no me molestaría que sean sólo amigos, pero sus intenciones son claras.

—¿Qué piensas si después de entrevistar a las víctimas y buscar algunos testigos nos tomamos un rato a solas? Podría demostrarte mi fidelidad mientras te acomodas en mi regazo.

—Tenemos que volver a la estación, zorro tonto.

—Bogo no dijo nada de eso…— La miraba fijamente, aunque no necesariamente a los ojos —. Vamos, piénsalo, esta patrulla podría ser testigo de nuestro amor.

—Yo… lo pensaré. — El zorro sonrió con satisfacción —. Pero esta noche, a cambio, haremos lo que yo quiera. — Su sonrisa se borró por completo—. Ya llegamos, Nick.

El negocio que habían robado los dos ex-convictos resultó ser una farmacia. Los empleados mantenían el lugar cerrado para los clientes dado que todavía no habían limpiado el desorden de la noche previa. _"Tomaron algunas cosas, pero rompieron muchas otras, no creo poder decirles qué se llevaron además del dinero."_

El sólo hecho de que fuera una farmacia lo hacía extraño, de por sí no había mucho dinero si es que la mayoría de los animales iba con las recetas cubiertas por la aseguradora médica de Zootopia, que si bien no era tan cara como otras aseguradoras tenía un muy buen servicio. _"Tal vez buscaban algún tipo de droga en específico, es ilógico el lío que hicieron"_ , sinsentido, ilógico, extraño, las palabras revoloteaban alrededor de todo lo relacionado al caso. _"Él era muy violento pero ella no tanto, de hecho lo obligó a calmarse y le gritó una vez para ponerlo en su sitio."_ , en cuanto preguntaron por las cámaras de video el ciervo, que por lo general atendía a los clientes, afirmó que los ladrones las destruyeron a balazos.

Preguntas más, preguntas menos, no sacaron nada del todo importante. Se despidieron de los empleados con los que hablaron y un tanto frustrados volvieron a la patrulla, el día era largo y antes de que llegase la hora de almorzar querían encontrar algo que les sirviera. _"Ninguno de los dos tiene enfermedades conocidas, la medicación que robaron ha de ser para alguien más."_ , Judy asintió mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, revisó su teléfono para ver si no había ninguna novedad cuando algo la alertó.

 _"_ _¡Abajo Nick!"_ , gritó al ver un punto rojo apuntando en su rostro, desesperado el zorro acató su orden pero no habría ningún disparo. Con cierto temor ambos se asomaron segundos después, el haz rojizo llegaba a ellos a través de un puntero laser que apuntaba alguien desde la vereda del lado contrario a donde estaban ellos.

 _"_ _No puede ser"_ , la coneja quitó su cinturón de seguridad e inmediatamente comenzó a correr tras la bromista, una mapache llamada Sarah Langley cuyo expediente estuvo leyendo desde que salió de la reunión en el despacho de Bogo. La ladrona se adentró a través de un callejón, sería imposible ir con el vehículo. Sin siquiera prestar atención a si algún vehículo pasaba, ambos policías fueron tras ella.

 _"_ _Atención a todas las unidades, aquí Hopps en persecución a pie. Estamos detrás de Sarah Langley, repito, estamos detrás de Sarah Langley."_ , la coneja no recibió respuesta alguna a través de su intercomunicador. _"¡Espera Judy! ¡Podría guiarnos a una trampa!"_ , el zorro tenía razón, pero aun así decidió hacer oídos sordos, giraron hacia la derecha. Dentro de poco la alcanzarían, estaba a sólo unos pocos metros, recortaron mucha distancia.

 _"_ _¡Maldita sea Judy!"_ , gritó el zorro desesperado, ya había vivido algo similar meses atrás, cuando su compañera se negó a parar. Desde un punto ciego, Wilde fue embestido por quien acompañó a Langley durante el robo de la noche previa. Stephen Reynolds no tuvo dificultad alguna al derribar al zorro, que rápidamente se reincorporó y golpeó al lince para sacárselo de encima. Si bien no tuvo buenos resultados, Judy se impulsó y saltó para patear a Reynolds desde su izquierda.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_ , preguntó la coneja preocupada por su compañero, el zorro sólo se llevó la mano a la nuca para calmar el dolor, estaba muy enojado con ella. _"¿Cuándo mierda piensas parar, Zanahorias? ¡No te cansas de llevarnos hacia la muerte! ¿¡Por qué no piensas un poco!?"_ , no era momento para que pelearan entre ellos, todavía estaban presentes los dos ladrones. Sin meditarlo dos veces, ambos levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a los ex-convictos, pero la mapache lanzó una bola de humo que los obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Esta vez Reynolds fue a por la coneja, pero el zorro se interpuso entre él y su objetivo dando rienda a un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Judy por su parte apuntó al lugar donde estuvo Langley momentos atrás, pero ya era tarde, la mapache se perdió en la nube de humo y fue a por Nick. Los reflejos del vulpino no fueron suficientes para prevenir el ataque de la ladrona que tenía un puñal en su mano.

 _"_ _No otra vez"_ , al ver a Nick caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo y completamente inerte, la culpa y el dolor se apoderaron de ella. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente la otra vez, nuevamente cayó en los mismos errores. Sin pensar en absolutamente nada levantó su arma y apuntó a Reynolds, pero Langley era muy rápida y le lanzó su cuchillo, el mango del mismo le daría en la frente haciéndola caer.

Dejando de lado el dolor ocasionado en el golpe volvió a ponerse de pie, Reynolds le propinó un fuerte zarpazo en su mejilla derecha. En cuanto volvió a intentar pararse, el lince volvió a golpearla, pero esta vez lanzó un puñetazo directo a su nariz. _"¡Quédate donde estás, polizonte!"_ Mientras sus fuerzas se desvanecían sólo era capaz de observar a ese tonto zorro, vaya regreso que tuvieron como pareja de la ZPD. Como muchas otras veces lo había arruinado, como muchas otras veces Nick pagaría las consecuencias por ella, parecía ser el fin para ambos. Escucharía cómo Langley habló con alguien, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar completamente inconsciente. _"Nos vemos en el cruce entre Colinas Nevadas y Calle Ventisca, esta noche a las ocho."_

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: pues bien hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero poder haberlos entretenido un poco. Un regreso esperado después de varios meses, Nick y Judy juntos ya desde un inicio, un trabajo bastante interesante que Bogo propone a ambos. ZIA, ZBI, ZPD, las tres agencias involucradas alrededor de un falso suicidio, donde hay implicados ex-convictos que escaparon de un motín, donde la información pese a buscar mantenerse oculta es revelada con la grabación del tal Tora. Han de ser cosas de todos los días en el mundo de los fanfics, ¿verdad?**

 **Por ser el primer capítulo no los molestaré mucho con esta nota, además de que estoy bastante oxidado como para esto... Espero sus comentarios, mensajes y típica buena onda, cualquier cosa que les haya gustado, o no, me lo hacen saber, respondo a todos por privado. Me despido por ahora, espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto, hasta pronto ;)**


	2. Con una copa no alcanza

_"Cruce entre Colinas Nevadas y Calle Ventisca"_ , recitaba por lo bajo el lugar una y otra vez para no olvidarlo. _"Esta noche a las ocho"_ , ya casi era la hora, aligeró la marcha para evitar ser impuntual. No sabía qué es lo que querían de él, no sabía quiénes lo estarían esperando, no sabía absolutamente nada.

 _"Aquí me tienes, Langley."_ , exclamó después de toparse con ella, la mapache le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia un callejón. _"Y tú… has de ser Tora"_ , apoyado contra una de las paredes, el tigre sólo le dirigió una mirada indiferente al vulpino, que si bien estaba bastante nervioso no daba pruebas de ello. _"Ahora que estamos aquí reunidos, podrían decirme qué es lo que quieren."_ Los dos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron cínicamente, le hicieron un gesto para que los acompañe hasta un lugar en particular.

 _"Dentro de aquel auto encontrarás un GPS, tienes que seguir el trayecto de principio a fin sin desviarte."_ , explicó el tigre, el zorro los observó extrañado. Todo el camino era relativamente coherente, pero al momento de entrar en la rotonda de Tundratown debía de hacerlo en contramano y seguir así por lo menos unos tres kilómetros.

—¿Por qué debo hacer esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganan?

—Considéralo una prueba de ingreso, si lo haces bien estás dentro, de lo contrario… ya te lo has de imaginar. — No le gustó para nada la respuesta del tigre, pero no tenía opción.

—Antes de dar rienda a esta locura, tengo una última pregunta. ¿Por qué murió Reynolds?

—Por desacatar órdenes, no fue la primera vez que se equivocó. — Si antes estaba confundido, ahora los dichos de Langley lo confundían más aún—. Si en verdad aprecias la vida de la agente Hopps será mejor que te abroches el cinturón y te pongas en marcha, te espera un viaje un tanto… complicado. Por si te interesa ocultar tu identidad y evitar problemas te dejamos una máscara en el asiento de atrás.

—Por cierto, necesito que me dejes tu celular, queremos evitar inconvenientes de ningún tipo. — Tomó su teléfono y se lo extendió al tigre con gran desconfianza. — Te lo devolveré una vez que termines tu prueba.

 _"Es increíble lo que puede hacer uno por amor."_ , dijo por lo bajo mientras daba marcha al vehículo. Si bien las amenazas no debían de concretarse mientras él cumpliese lo pedido, no sabía exactamente con quiénes trataba y no podía confiarse en ningún momento. Dejarles su teléfono también podría ser un error, quien sabe lo que podrían hacer con él.

Observó por el espejo retrovisor la máscara que le dejaron en la parte trasera del vehículo, una careta completamente blanca sin detalle alguno. Hasta donde sabía sólo debía conducir, pero la necesidad de ocultar su identidad posiblemente implicara que tuviese que bajar. De por sí el auto tenía las ventanas polarizadas, nadie podía ver al conductor, pero lo mejor era no arriesgar nada, frenó en cuanto se topó un semáforo en rojo y se puso la máscara, era en verdad bastante incómoda.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en la cajuela, al revisar el interior de la misma encontró un teléfono con una llamada entrante. _"Vemos que te estás acercando, Wilde, te seguiremos de cerca. Te usaremos de cebo para que atraigas la atención, tienes que seguir hasta el final y recoger a alguien."_ , la voz del otro lado cortó inmediatamente después. Nadie había dicho nada de ser el taxista de nadie, pero ya no podía quejarse.

Estaba a sólo un kilómetro de la rotonda en la cual, después de efectuar una maniobra que todavía analizaba cómo podía realizar, se metería en sentido contrario a gran velocidad. Su corazón estaba pronto a salir de su pecho, así como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Con una mano aferrada al volante y otra en la palanca de cambios, se preparó para introducirse en una de sus mayores desventuras.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _"Es sólo cuestión de esperar a que despierte, los estudios no han arrojado nada por lo que haya que preocuparnos"_ , Stu tomó la mano de su esposa y fueron acompañados por la enfermera a la sala de espera, Judy llevaba varias horas inconsciente, aunque podría ser mucho peor. Los dichos de la enfermera los tranquilizaban, pero tener a su hija en ese estado les rompía el alma.

 _"¿Señor y señora Hopps?"_ , el búfalo se acercó a los conejos, a quienes conoció en la ceremonia donde premiaron a Judy por resolver el caso de los aulladores. _"¿Ha habido nuevas noticias?"_ , de no ser por la imponente presencia de Bogo, Stu ya lo habría insultado. Su hija estaba así porque la mandaron a un operativo sola con su compañero y hasta ahora nadie les había explicado de qué iba todo eso.

Su compañero… Bonnie le tomó mucho aprecio a aquel zorro, todavía no sabían que había sido de él. Tuvo la suerte de conocerlo una vez que fueron al apartamento de Judy y él la estaba ayudando con unas cosas, si bien a su esposo no le gustaba que su hija pasara tanto tiempo con él finalmente Nick terminó por ganarse su corazón también cuando se sacrificó por ella. La señora Hopps quiso preguntar por el zorro, pero la respuesta terminó por llegar sola. Las cosas fueron muy diferentes esta vez.

 _"¿Hay noticias, Bogo?"_ , el zorro estaba tan concentrado que por un primer momento no se percató de que los padres de Judy estaban ahí. Se disculpó inmediatamente por ello y los saludó de forma respetuosa, como hizo siempre que tuvo un encuentro con ellos. _"¿Estás bien, cariño?"_ , la pregunta de Bonnie no fue del todo inesperada, a diferencia del comentario de Stu. _"Estábamos preocupados por ti también muchacho."_ , su relación no fue la mejor en sus inicios, pero ahora tenía a su ¿suegro? en los bolsillos.

—Recién me dejan salir de la enfermería, el golpe me dejó aturdido y querían hacerme un par de pruebas para asegurarse que no hubiera nada raro.

—¿Con que te golpearon, Nick? — preguntó Bonnie llevando su mano a la nuca del zorro.

—Tranquila señora Hopps, no es la gran cosa. Era el mango de una navaja o cuchillo, no lo recuerdo bien. Después de eso fueron sólo un par de puñetazos.

—La sacaste muy barata, Wilde, podría haberte matado. — Stu y Bonnie asintieron ante el comentario de Bogo—. De hecho, todavía no entiendo por qué los dejó ir con vida, los tuvieron a su merced y ni siquiera los secuestraron.

—Tal vez fue para dar un aviso, Bogo, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que pasó ahí.

—¿Aviso de qué, Nick? ¿Quiénes son estos animales?

—Lo siento señora Hopps, pero es clasificado. — Bonnie se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas de ahí en más—. Si quiere puedo decirle que su hija y Wilde fueron a interrogar a unos testigos y se toparon con los sospechosos, pero no puedo dar más información. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero hablar con el médico que está a cargo.

—Todavía no hemos hablado con él, fue la enfermera quien se comunicó con nosotros. — Había cierta molestia en el todo de voz de Stu.— ¿Qué clase de médico no habla con los padres de la paciente?

—Tal vez uno que tiene mucho trabajo y cuyas enfermeras son más pacientes, bellas y amables. — Una voz demasiado conocida se escuchó al fondo del pasillo. — ¿Cómo estás, Nick? Escuché que te golpearon bastante fuerte en la cabeza, aunque dudo que tuvieran mucho para lastimar.

—¿Drew? — El zorro se abrazó a su primo, con quien no se veían desde hacía demasiado tiempo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas a cargo de Judy?

—Porque no irías a hacerte ver a la enfermería. — Se dirigió hacia Bogo—. La agente Hopps se encuentra en buen estado hasta donde podemos apreciar, más allá de los moretones y la mala experiencia todo debería de estar en orden. — Se dirigió ahora hacia los Hopps—. Tal y como les dijo mi querida enfermera.

—Como si un solo Wilde no fuera suficiente…— La ironía de Bogo no era tan graciosa como el hecho de que él intentó hacer una broma.

—En serio lo lamento, sé que son los padres, pero el personal no es suficiente para tratar a todos los pacientes y Judy de por sí está bien. Sólo resta esperar…

—Esperar a que despierte, lo sé doctor, no paran de decirlo desde que llegamos hasta aquí. — Stu ya no se esforzaba por disimular su molestia, mucho menos ahora que sabía que el doctor era eso que no le gustaba para nada, tenía suerte de ser el primo de Nick—. ¿Podemos verla cuanto menos?

—Por supuesto, síganme. — Todos comenzaron a ir detrás de los pasos del zorro, fue cuestión de segundos para que llegaran a las afueras de la habitación—. Hicimos una resonancia y los resultados no arrojaron anomalías, pero los golpes en sí… digamos que dejarán una cicatriz un tanto notoria.

Las palabras del doctor Wilde no fueron alentadoras desde un principio, pero sirvieron para que los presentes tuvieran una mínima noción de lo que verían. Judy seguía dormida plácidamente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. Al ver el profundo corte que tenía en su mejilla izquierda, producto del zarpazo de Reynolds, Bonnie se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito.

 _"Si bien la herida pasa por encima de su ceja y llega hasta el final de la mejilla, su ojo está intacto. Si quieren después puedo recomendarles una que otra cosa para que cicatrice de la mejor forma posible."_ , Stu agradeció al menor de los primos Wilde, Bogo por su parte llamó a Nick para hablar con él a solas en el pasillo, mientras los Hopps cuidaban a su hija. _"Vamos, Wilde"_ , el zorro no salió de su trance hasta que Bogo lo tomó de su hombro.

 _"Si necesitan algo sólo llamen a una enfermera, yo acudiré tan rápido como me sea posible, estos días no damos abasto."_ , Bogo sólo asintió mientras un aturdido Nick se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos del pasillo. De estar nuevamente frente a Reynolds le haría pagar por lo que hizo, todo esto ya había tomado un tinte personal.

 _"Sé en lo que piensas, Wilde, pero no podrás llevar a cabo ninguna represalia contra Reynolds"_ , lo observó confundido al búfalo, que acto seguido sacó su teléfono y le mostró un mensaje al zorro. Enviado por Colmillar, el mensaje de texto era claro, el cadáver de Reynolds fue hallado en un basural por unos empleados del lugar. Golpeó su puño derecho contra el asiento donde se encontraba y maldijo por lo bajo.

Si bien en otra ocasión le hubiese dado el día libre, esta vez Bogo le pidió a su hombre que fuera a la comisaría y que ayudara a sus compañeros con el caso. Podría volver a visitar a Judy más tarde, dejaría que sus padres se ocuparan de ella mientras él mantenía la mente ocupada. Si bien su primo reiteró varias veces que ella estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento. _"Por cierto Wilde, tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para presentar tu informe, más les vale que no haya sido como con los Outterridge"_ , tragó saliva ante los dichos de su jefe, bien sabía que Judy podría estar en problemas al despertar.

Dado que Bogo tenía una reunión con el alcalde, y la ZPD le quedaba de paso, se ofreció a llevar al zorro que aceptaría con gusto. _"¿Los demás consiguieron algo?"_ , ante la pregunta de Nick, el búfalo negó con la cabeza. Dudaba poder conseguir algo hasta que volviesen a aparecer. Si bien era duro tenía razón, sus enemigos actuaban desde las sombras y parecían estar un par de pasos por delante de ellos. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

 _"Esto es lo que sucede cuando meten a un tipo que lleva fuera de la agencia casi medio año"_ , exclamó Savage lanzando un archivo sobre el escritorio de Bogo, Clarke y Skye no acotaban nada. _"No sólo no tenemos nada, sino que Hopps ahora mismo está en una asquerosa camilla, ni siquiera sabemos si despertará."_ , la puerta del despacho de Bogo se abrió y todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que Nick los acompañaría. Si bien el zorro había escuchado todo antes de entrar, fingiría no haberlo hecho, no tenía ganas de pelear.

En cuanto los presentes preguntaron por novedades y por el bienestar del zorro, él afirmó estar bien. A su vez explicó que Judy no parecía presentar problema alguno, salvo claro el hecho de que seguía sin despertar. _"Tiene un corte en su rostro que le dejará una cicatriz bastante fea, pero su ojo está intacto."_ , el teléfono de Skye comenzó a sonar y la zorra se retiró de la habitación mientras los tres machos seguían hablando.

—Insisto en que es demasiado extraño, podrían haberlos matado, al menos secuestrarlos para exigir algo a cambio, pero no hicieron nada.

—Tienes razón, Jack, es extraño, pero no tanto viniendo de Langley. — El comentario del lobo los tomó por sorpresa, por lo visto ya se conocían de antes con la ladrona—. No le gusta mancharse las manos por sí misma, pero aun así no explica lo que hicieron. ¿Molestar por molestar? Hay algo que se nos está escapando.

—¿Habrán hecho algo con sus teléfonos?— preguntó Savage, pero el zorro negó.

—Ya los revisaron nuestros técnicos, no hay nada raro en ellos.

—Podrían haberlos desbloqueado para sacar información de algún tipo. — El comentario del lobo parecía acertado—. ¿Tienen mensajes del caso?

—Bogo no nos deja hablar de los diferentes casos a través de nuestros celulares, no había nada que pudieran sacar—. El comentario del zorro terminó por perderlos más todavía.

Skye Steppefurd volvió a entrar en la sala y le dijo algo por lo bajo a Savage, quien se disculpó y se retiró con ella. _"Nos veremos mañana por la mañana, agentes."_ , exclamó la zorra mirando de reojo al vulpino, que si bien no quería demostrarlo se sonrojaba un poco ante los evidentes gestos de ella. Seguirían trabajando un par de hora más, intentado atar cabos sueltos y buscando similitudes con crímenes recientes, aunque no conseguirían grandes resultados, todo estaba inconexo.

—Nick, ahora que estamos solos tú y yo y ambos estamos cansados de estos informes… ¿Qué pasó ahí con Langley y Reynolds?

—Langley llamó nuestra atención, fuimos tras ella, nos interceptó Reynolds y nos vencieron en combate, no hay mucho más que eso Clarke.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres, pero volviendo con el caso… Sé que tú y Savage no están del todo centrados cuando están cerca, puedes confiar en mí si es que no quieres decir algo frente a él.

—No tengo nada por lo cual llevarme mal con el tipo que me culpa por lo que le sucedió a mi compañera, en absoluto.— El lobo no se sorprendió al ver que Wilde había escuchado el monólogo de Savage antes de entrar al despacho—. A todo esto, no nos dijiste de dónde conoces a Langley.

—¿Has oído de Harkness?— No pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo invadiera, era uno de los temas del momento en los barrios de bajos recursos, aunque no había más que rumores.

—Escuché algo de un ladrón llamado Harkness, aunque no sé mucho, todos lo definen como un fantasma.

—Es algo así como un Robin Hood moderno, comenzó siendo un ladrón de poca monta y ahora no para de dejar en ridículo a los del ZBI— exclamó el lobo dejando a su compañero con bastante intriga—. Langley fue compañera de él, me animo a decir que lo "introdujo" al mundo criminal. La atrapamos durante un intento de robo en el museo de Bellas Artes de Otterdam, Harkness la dejó atrás en cuanto los acorralamos.

—¿Crees que Harkness haya tenido algo que ver con la fuga de prisión?

—Es una posibilidad, pero lo dudo. — El teléfono de Nick vibró, al ver su gesto de sorpresa Leonard Clarke supuso lo que sería—. ¿Despertó?

—No, es sólo un recordatorio, debo atender otros asuntos. Hasta mañana, Leonard. — Finalmente el lobo sería el último presente en la habitación de Bogo, pero no por eso dejaría de trabajar. Sólo había un objetivo en su mente, volver a atrapar a Sarah Langley para devolverla a donde merecía.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

La autopista por la que iría tenía tres carriles, por lo que podría maniobrar medianamente bien. Previo a llegar al punto donde debía meterse en sentido contrario, se dejó rebasar por una camioneta y se aparcó a un costado, quería estar lo más cómodo posible para entrar. Sólo el carril de en medio estaba libre en ese momento y de haber acelerado para meterse podría no haber sido capaz de pasar entre ambos, la curva era un tanto cerrada porque, por lógica, nadie se metería en contramano. En cuanto vio que la cantidad de vehículos que se aproximaban era apenas menor, revisó por una última vez su espejo retrovisor para evaluar si era un buen momento para hacerlo. No tenía a nadie lo suficientemente cerca detrás de él y sólo había un único auto al momento de entrar, usó el freno de mano para girar y ponerse de frente a la autopista, para después volver a acelerar.

Apenas se introdujo, el único auto que había visto se frenó en seco, más por miedo o por sorpresa seguramente, puesto que él ya había seguido de largo. Volanteó a la derecha para evitar un auto negro y después a la izquierda para volver al carril central, intentaría permanecer allí la mayor cantidad del trayecto posible. De ahí en más se hizo sencillo, podía zigzaguear para evitar los vehículos que guardaban una buena distancia entre sí.

Llegada la primera de sus complicaciones, observó que un camión iba a su izquierda y un auto, que estaba en el carril central, se fue hacia la derecha al verlo en contramano. Mientras las bocinas sonaban se aferró con ambas manos al volante, pudo sentir que efectivamente hubo un roce con el auto. Si bien no podía escuchar los insultos, los bocinazos le daban a entender que no les caía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Frente a él estaba el mayor de sus miedos, los tres carriles eran ocupados por diferentes autos. Mientras el carril de la izquierda tenía un vehículo detrás de otro en una hilera interminable, el de su derecha tenía sólo un auto y el central un par. Deseando que quien sea que estuviese frente a él interpretase lo que haría, se posó sobre el carril menos concurrido y bajó un poco la velocidad para ganar un par de segundos. _"Frénate… frénate…frénate."_ , posiblemente fuese por reflejo, a estas alturas dudaba tener poderes telepáticos para inferir la orden, pero el vehículo al cual encaró se frenó en seco y genero una brecha entre ambos carriles que le permitiría pasar. Esta vez llegó a escuchar perfectamente los insultos hacia él y hacia su madre.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero pasaron unos segundos hasta que lo pusiera en altavoz. _"Lo estás haciendo bien Wilde, ya se habla en las noticias del maníaco que conduce en contramano por una autopista. Para tu siguiente fase tendrás que recoger a alguien que usa una máscara como la tuya, lo encontrarás fácilmente."_ Faltaba poco menos de un kilómetro para llegar a la meta, pero aun así todo estaba lejos de terminar.

Mientras dejó atrás el gran tumulto de vehículos y la cosa se volvía menos agitada, comenzó a escuchar sirenas de policías. Por un momento creyó que irían a por él, pero entonces a las sirenas se sumaron disparos. _"Lo encontrarás fácilmente"_ , le habían dicho momentos antes y efectivamente así fue. Un par de calles antes de llegar a donde le marcaba el GPS, se pudo hacer una buena idea del tipo de animal que debía ir a buscar.

Después de tanto sufrirlo la parte del camino que estaba en contramano estaba por terminar, pero su pesadilla continuaría un poco más. Debía girar hacia la derecha y conducir unos cien metros más, si no le fallaba la memoria había una sucursal del Banco Zootopiano Estatal. No hizo falta que lo llamaran para que se diese cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Si bien una parte de la calle estaba cortada, pasó pese a los gritos de un oficial. Pudo divisar al menos tres patrullas y siete policías, todos apuntando en dirección a quien debía recoger, un animal con máscara igual a la suya que tenía como rehén a un lobo. _"¡No intenten nada si no quieren que lo mate!"_ , gritó el animal a quien a simple vista parecía otro lobo de gran tamaño.

Si bien siempre intentaba ser racional, esta vez actuó puramente por instinto y sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Pasó por delante de los patrulleros para interponerse entre su contacto y los oficiales. _"¡Abre la puerta idiota!"_ , gritó el captor a su rehén, los oficiales tuvieron en consideración la vida de la víctima y los dejaron ir.

Dada la orden de su contacto, Nick comenzó a acelerar y dejó atrás a los oficiales, que guardaron sus armas resignados. A sabiendas de cómo es el protocolo estándar de la ZPD en estos casos recomendó a su contacto adentrarse en un área urbana y camuflarse luego de liberar al rehén, pero el animal al cual recogió no se lo tomó muy bien. _"Sólo limítate a seguir mis órdenes, conduce hasta donde te marca el GPS. La policía no será un problema, ya se están dirigiendo a otro punto."_ , recordó cómo los crímenes previos terminaron desarticulando la ZPD, por lo visto esta vez no sería la excepción.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba el viaje fue bastante tranquilo. El rehén no resultó ser más que un actor, había ido al lugar sabiendo lo que ocurriría y sólo esperó a que lo tomen como prisionero para amenazar a la policía. Mientras debatían de pagos y negocios, Nick intentó calmar su mente, no podía creer dónde se había metido.

Llegando a su destino el zorro comenzó a frenar el vehículo. _"Esperaremos aquí"_ , indicó el animal que parecía estar a cargo, quien respondía al nombre de Todd Lynx. Quitó su máscara y dejó verdaderamente confundido a Nick. Tenía rasgos de lobo pero su cuerpo ni su rostro correspondían a dichos rasgos. ¿Era en verdad un lobo? _"Puedes quitarte la máscara si quieres, Wilde."_ , tenía una mínima esperanza de que no conocieran su identidad, pero ahora se desvanecía.

—Lo hizo muy bien oficial, muy bien— exclamó una voz desde las sombras. Una imponente pantera vestida de traje se presentó ante él y estrechó su mano—. Estoy seguro que en el futuro próximo podrá sernos de utilidad.

—¿Qué hay de mi paga, Herbert?— preguntó el lobo que supo actuar de rehén. El gran felino sólo sonrió, se arrimó hacia él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Todd se encargará de eso. — Volvió a dirigirle la mirada al zorro—. Por esta noche puede dormir tranquilo, le perdonaremos la vida a la agente Hopps al menos por ahora. Sólo recuerde tener su teléfono encendido en todo momento, podríamos llamarlo cuando menos se lo espere. — Un disparo cortó la pasividad del ambiente, quien respondía al nombre de Todd acabó con su compañero—. ¿Quieres llevarte el dinero que iba a cobrar él, Wilde?

—Yo… yo no…— No podía creer lo que había presenciado, a sangre fría habían acabado con su aliado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que hicieran lo mismo con él?—. Le agradezco pero no lo quiero. ¿Herbert, verdad?— Denotó tanta tranquilidad como pudo, pero en el fondo quería huir de ahí cuanto antes—. ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?

—Puedes tutearme también si quieres, ahora que trabajas para nosotros puedes dejar de lado los formalismos. — Tragó saliva y apretó sus puños, sin querer nada de esto se había metido en un gran problema.

—Pues bien, Herbert… voy a tutearte.— Nick tomó valor desde donde pudo y dio un paso al frente.— No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Judy, ni a mí ni a nadie.— Comenzó a señalarlo con su dedo índice.— Lo de hoy ha sido una excepción porque no sabía con quiénes trataba, pero ahora… ahora sé cómo actúan y voy a buscar el modo de acabar con ustedes. Protegeré a quienes me importan y no descansaré hasta que terminen tras las rejas, si es que hacemos esto por las buenas.

—Admito que tienes coraje, me gusta eso, me gusta mucho. — Le dio la espalda por un momento y luego volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente—. Está bien, Wilde, no volveremos a llamarte si en verdad no lo deseas. Tal vez pueda llamar a alguien más. ¿Tú que piensas Todd?

—Estoy de acuerdo Herbert, contamos con muchos animales a nuestra disposición— afirmó el aliado de la pantera.

—¿Conociste a Tora, el tigre? ¿A Sarah Langley? Puedo llamarlos a ellos. — Buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo y lo encendió—. ¿Cómo estás Sarah? Escucha, Wilde finalmente dijo que no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros y necesito que hagas algo. — Levantó su ceja izquierda, fingiendo escuchar a su compañera, Nick sabía que se trataba de un juego, pero sólo lo aguantaba—. Sí, esa misma. La agente Judith Laverne Hopps, quien tiene doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos y vive en los apartamentos Grand Pangolin. ¿Sus hermanos? Sí, mata a los que puedas, aunque tampoco hace falta que sean todos. Ve por Marcus, John, Lindsay y Rebecca, son quienes más salen con ella en sus fotos.

—Espera Herbert, no te olvides de su madre Bonnie.

—Tienes razón Todd, tonto de mí. ¿Cómo olvidar a su madre?— Dirigió la mirada a Nick—. Tú también te llevas bien con ella hasta donde sé. ¿No es cierto?

—No me harás titubear, no hace falta seguir con esto. — La pantera se arrimó hacia él y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Responde mi pregunta primero, sobre Bonnie Hopps.

—Yo…— Un golpe en el estómago le cortó el aire y le hizo caer de rodillas.

—Por supuesto que trabajarás para nosotros, zorro imbécil.— Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro por primera vez, en cuanto se puso de pie dirigió un golpe hacia sus costillas.— Tranquilo, sé que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y si te ven con una cicatriz en tu rostro comenzarán a hacer preguntas.— Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Todd—. Sólo procura no decir más idioteces, en un pequeño ataque de ira podría… no sé… arrancarte las orejas y obligarte a comértelas, o con tu cola, también podría matarte de un zarpazo en el estómago, no sería la primera vez que mato a alguien de tu especie de ese modo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Wilde?

—Mátame ahora mientras te doy la oportunidad, haré que todo el mundo sepa de ti y tu gente.

—No conseguirás nada con eso, ya todos saben que somos los animales que escaparon en un motín hace dos meses, pero aun así no pueden detenernos. — Dio un paso al frente y lo levantó del cuello de su camisa—. No puedes proteger a toda la familia Hopps, no puedes proteger a tus seres queridos si ni siquiera puedes protegerte aquí y ahora. — Apartó la vista pero la pantera lo obligó a verlo tomándolo de su hocico—. Volverás a trabajar con nosotros y sin rechistar apenas te llamemos, de lo contrario te mataré aquí y luego iré a por quien sea que alguna vez te haya importado.— Lo dejó caer y se alejó un poco de él.— No quiero que vuelvas a enfrentarme, desafiarme o negarte a lo que te digo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí… entiendo bien. — Ya no tenía más opción que darse por vencido, en serio estaban dispuestos a todo y muerto no podría ayudar a nadie. La pantera le lanzó su teléfono, que hacía rato había dejado al tigre.

—Tienes un par de llamadas de tu primo, junto con Hopps él y su familia encabezan nuestra lista. Ahora que se mudarán a Zootopia será más fácil dar con ellos también.

—No sé tú, Herbert, pero a mí no me caen bien los médicos. — acotó el lobo entre risas.

—No, para nada, menos siendo un estúpido zorro. — Levantó el cadáver sobre sus hombros y prosiguió a despedirse. — Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Wilde, cuenta con ello. Recuerda no hacer idioteces, como hablar de nuestro encuentro o intentar pedir ayuda.

Acomodaron el cuerpo en el vehículo y Todd se alejó conduciendo, mientras Herbert tomó una moto y se fue del lugar también. Nick por su parte intentó recobrar el aire después del ataque de la pantera y analizó lo sucedido en el último día.

Por un lado fue atacado junto con Judy, en cuanto ella quedó inconsciente lo amenazaron con matar a sus allegados si no concluía con lo que le pedían. Seguido a esto, superó el desafío que se le impuso y se topó con esos dos imbéciles. Herbert parecía estar a cargo del grupo, si tenía alguna posibilidad de librarse de todo esto tal vez era acabando de él.

 _"Puedo llevarte si quieres"_ , exclamó una voz conocida desde sus espaldas. Tora, el tigre que respondía a las órdenes de la pantera, observó lo acontecido desde las sombras. Ya no estaba con Langley, si no se equivocaba eran los únicos dos presentes en ese lugar. Posiblemente se tratase de otra prueba, le seguiría la corriente por un rato.

—No fue muy astuto de tu parte lo que pasó allí, enfurecer a Herbert es algo que debes descartar en todo momento— explicó el tigre mientras se alejaba para ir a su auto, Nick lo seguiría. Al llegar ahí ambos se abrocharon los cinturones y puso primera—. Sé que tu panorama no es el mejor, pero no estarás sólo en esto Wilde.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

—No eres el único que se ve obligado a seguir a Arcagma bajo amenaza, somos varios de hecho. — Un paso en falso y podría ser su fin, no sabía si confiar en el tigre.

—No sé quién es Arcagma, de hecho.

—Sé que la ZPD recibió la grabación de parte de la ZIA, así como sé que tú eres parte de la investigación que nos involucra. — Giraron hacia la izquierda, el zorro apartó la mirada.— Sé que te es imposible en estos momentos, pero debes confiar en mí, también en Sarah Langley y en Sinner.

—Estás yendo demasiado rápido, Sinner no me suena siquiera de nombre. — El tigre sonrió ante el comentario, lo notaba más suelto.

—Conoces a Sinner, aunque todavía no te das cuenta, pero iré más lento aun. — Frenaron ante un semáforo, el tigre aprovechó para estirarse. — Dentro del ejército de Arcagma existimos algunos rebeldes, no todos los convictos que él liberó lo siguieron desde un principio. Para formar la fuerza que ha formado, ha amenazado y manipulado a quienes consideraba necesarios. ¿Recuerdas el tipo que maté anoche en el edificio? Arcagma lo engañó y, para cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo volver sobre sus pasos. Saltar de un edificio fue el mejor destino que podría haber conseguido.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no se trata de alguna prueba de fidelidad o algo así? Lo que dices es creíble y todo pero… no lo sé, ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

—Acabo de hablarte de los rebeldes Nick, si te bajas de este vehículo sin aceptar mi propuesta tendré que matarte, no puedo arriesgarme a que Arcagma sepa de los rebeldes.

—Entonces todo se resuelve a esto, o muero ahora o sigo trabajando para Arcagma mientras colaboro con los rebeldes, arriesgando a todos los que me importan.

—Si me preguntas, morir ahora no es una mala opción.— Estacionó frente al hospital y apagó el motor—. Sólo piensa que luego de ti otro ocupará tu lugar. En sí tú no deberías de estar aquí ahora.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Reynolds se dejó llevar con Hopps, se supone que tú debías de quedar inconsciente mientras ella aceptaba nuestro trato. El tiempo corría y Sarah decidió que tú eras una buena opción también, aunque el cambio de planes no agradó del todo a Arcagma. Ella tenía más que perder, su familia es mucho más numerosa, es más manipulable.

—Supongo que por eso Reynolds apareció muerto. — El tigre asintió—. No tengo otra opción por lo visto…

—Prometo hacerlo rápido si lo quieres, así como prometo ofrecerle a Hopps un trato para que intente huir como tú ahora. — El zorro le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla. —Se dieron un apretón de manos y se bajó del vehículo, pero por un momento se frenó—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— El tigre asintió—. Anoche cuando mataste a ese tipo tomaste el arma de forma particular.

—Soy derecho, pero tengo un problema en mi muñeca y el retroceso me deja mucho dolor. Intento acostumbrarme con la zurda, aunque el arma se me levanta si no la sostengo de esa forma. — Finalmente había tenido razón, cuanto menos le había ganado a Savage. Si bien era una victoria pequeña, era cierta satisfacción.

Su teléfono mostraba cinco llamadas perdidas, tres de su primo y dos de Bonnie, dedujo que se trataría de Judy. Sin detenerse en recepción, se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde estaba la coneja con sus padres. Ya en las cercanías pudo escuchar su voz, se detuvo en seco y sonrió por primera vez en muchas horas. Ahora con el andar un tanto más rápido se acercó a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

Padre, madre e hija estaban llevando a cabo lo que parecía una charla normal, la cual se interrumpió en cuanto vieron al zorro entrar. _"¡Judy! ¡Me tenías preocupado!"_ , exclamó Nick abriendo los brazos y acercándose para darle un abrazo, pero Stu se interpuso entre ellos, lo cual lo confundió un poco. _"Tienes que irte Nick, hablamos luego."_

Las palabras del conejo no le agradaron en absoluto, entendía que estuviesen teniendo una charla en familia pero él también tenía derecho a estar con ella. _"Sólo empeorarás las cosas, en verdad tienes que irte."_ , ahora Bonnie acompañaba a su esposo, Judy que por lo general lo habría defendido sólo observaba expectante, como si no entendiese lo que sucedía.

 _"¿Nick?"_ , al preguntar por él intentó acercarse a ella, pero un tercer individuo lo frenó. Su primo, Drew, lo tomó de su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia las afueras de la habitación. _"Cálmate y sígueme"_ , le era fácil decirlo siendo que él estaba al tanto de todo. La situación se había vuelto en su contra y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Apenas salieron Stu cerró la puerta, seguiría tranquilizando a su hija junto con Bonnie.

Ambos zorros se adentraron en el consultorio que pertenecía a Drew. _"Toma asiento"_ , pidió este, pero Nick sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, no se sentaría hasta no saber que rayos pasaba con Zanahorias. En cuanto lo vieron entrar sus padres actuaron rápidamente, como si por alguna razón tuvieran que evitar que hablara con ella a toda costa. Su mirada era lo que más le preocupaba, es como si hubiese tenido miedo al verlo entrar.

—Antes de decirte nada quiero que te tranquilices, necesito que me respondas un par de cosas— exclamó el menor de los Wilde mientras se sentaba.

—Estás haciendo que me preocupe, dime de una vez lo que tiene, Drew.

—Durante la pelea, o antes de ella… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Alguna pelea o discusión? ¿Algún evento traumático?

—¿Evento traumático? Caí como un saco de papas frente a ella después de que una loca me saltara con una navaja en mano, de seguro pensó que morí en ese momento. ¿¡Quieres dejarte de estupideces!?

—¿Cruzaste palabras con ella antes de quedar inconsciente?

—Sí, le recriminé que no pensaba lo que hacía, que otra vez nos metió en apuros… fui muy duro con ella ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Cómo estuvo estos últimos días? ¿Notaste algún cambio en su actitud?

—¿¡Por qué rayos no me dices lo que pasó de una vez!?— Su primo seguía inmutable, sólo podía seguirle el juego—. Estaba bastante nerviosa, era nuestro primer día juntos en la fuerza desde el tiroteo. Tiene pesadillas desde entonces, estos… estos últimos días se hicieron más frecuentes. —Observó cómo su Drew anotaba algo en una libreta. Golpeó con fuerza su escritorio para exigir una respuesta—. ¡Dime lo que pasa de una maldita vez!

—Lamento haber seguido con el protocolo pero necesitaba tu testimonio antes de sacar alguna conjetura… Lo de Judy es una amnesia disociativa sistematizada.

—¿Amnesia?¿Entonces… perdió su memoria?— El diagnóstico cayó sobre él como un baldazo de agua fría, ahora entendía por qué se sorprendió al verlo llegar. Parecía ser que no lo recordaba en absoluto—. ¿Es por el golpe? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? ¿Hasta dónde recuerda? Necesito respuestas.

—Si quieres respuestas tienes que entender la dimensión de esto. Es uno de los tipos de amnesia más complejos, el individuo pierde la memoria para los recuerdos relacionados con un área específica. Puede olvidar los hechos relacionados con su familia o su pareja... pero mantiene intactos el resto de los recuerdos.

—¿No me recuerda a mí? ¿Soy yo el problema?

—Hasta donde vimos con sus padres su memoria llega hasta su llegada a la ZPD. Recuerda que se habló sobre el caso de los aulladores y que le tocó ir a parquímetros, no hay más que eso.

—Es justo antes de conocerme…— volvió a golpear el escritorio completamente frustrado, triste, confundido.

—Este tipo de amnesia no se debe a golpes o cosas así, Nick. Es una respuesta a algo estresante, por sentimientos fuertes, como si fuese un sistema de defensa que usa la misma mente.

—Culpa… es por culpa que pasó todo esto. Se sintió verdaderamente culpable después del tiroteo, ahora pasó lo mismo. Si yo no le hubiese dicho nada…

—No puedes culparte por nada de esto, por favor, tienes que estar fuerte si quieres que ambos puedan salir adelante.

—¿Esto es reversible? Dime por el amor de Dios que esto…

—Puede ser un día o dos, semanas, meses, años, no hay tiempo determinado. — Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, volteó y dio la espalda a su primo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la puerta.— En verdad lo lamento mucho, sé lo cercanos que eran. Aun así tienes que estar tranquilo, podría no ser más de un par de días.— Se puso de pie y se acercó a él para darle un fraternal abrazo—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para esto, seguiré el caso de cerca.

—Gracias Drew… Yo… yo no sé qué hacer. ¿En serio no puedo hablarle hasta que recuerde nada?

—Esto de ahora fue para que ella no se sintiera estresada al no poder recordarte, pero podrás hablar en otro momento, cuando esté más tranquila. Necesitará mucho apoyo de tu parte, así como de su familia, hablé con sus padres y piensan que sería una buena opción llevarla a Bunnyburrow.

—Estábamos trabajando en un caso muy importante, no sé hasta dónde lo permitirá Bogo.

—Bogo no puede hacer nada contra un certificado médico, tú tranquilo que yo me encargo.

—Es que… no entiendes. — Tomó un poco más de distancia—. No quiero separarme de ella, no en un momento así.

—Su familia está allá, en las conejeras, puedes pedirte un par de días para viajar y ayudar si quieres.

—Ya te dije, el caso es muy importante, no puedo salirme de esto. — El caso no le importaba en sí, lo que le preocupaba es lo que sucedería si él no estaba disponible para cuando lo llamase la gente de Arcagma.

—Mira, sé que son compañeros, pero necesitará tiempo de un modo u otro, aunque eso implique alejarse de ti por ahora.

—¿Compañeros?— La pregunta sorprendió a Drew.— Éramos más que eso, mucho más.

—Palabra equivocada, lo entiendo, sé que además de compañeros son muy buenos amigos.

—Sigues sin entender, yo no puedo separarme de ella en un momento así porque… la quiero a mi lado

—Ya veo… se tienen mucho aprecio, son algo así como amigos inseparables. Es como nosotros con Finnick en nuestros mejores años.— Nick sonrió al escuchar la comparación, la idiotez de su primo era capaz de hacerlo reír aun en un momento así, aunque no lo culpaba, no sólo era mal momento para una confesión así sino que era algo ilógico lo que le decía. Meditó bien sus próximas palabras.

—La quiero como tú quieres a Grace, Drew. No somos compañeros o amigos… somos una pareja, amantes, enamorados. — Su rostro evidenciaba una confusa pero en cierto modo grata sorpresa.

—Pero… son un zorro y una coneja. Ustedes…— sonreía y esquivaba su mirada, respiró profundo para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.— Vamos a tener que ponernos al día, tal vez con una copa de por medio.

—Fue un día difícil, con una copa no alcanza.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: pues bien, es aquí donde se da a entender parte de lo que dice la sinopsis, con todo esto que le pasa a Judy. La** **amnesia disociativa implica una pérdida de la memoria episódica aunque no se olvida ninguna habilidad o conocimiento, por lo que la coneja seguirá siendo la misma, aunque el último par de años de vida desaparecieron como mi dinero lo hará en este próximo viaje que haré para gozar de juegos de azar y mujerz... Esto último es broma, aunque si estaré de viaje, me juntaré con unos amigos antes del comienzo de la universidad, quiero aprovechar de mi último par de semanas de libertad con pequeñas cosas como esta.**

 **Yendo al capítulo en sí, vuelven dos ¿dystopenses? uno de ellos inesperado tal vez. En el caso de Drew ya les había tirado una indirecta en el capitulo anterior, una indirecta bastante directa de hecho. ¿Tendrá una aparición equivalente a la de Dystopia? ¿Seguirá siendo el Archimago? ¿Usará todavía ese tonto sombrero? Son incógnitas que con el tiempo se resolverán, no tendrán que esperar mucho para saber de esto. Por otra parte está Herbert, quien en Dystopia no tuvo el desarrollo que hubiese querido. En su momento pensé en un enfrentamiento entre él y Hudson, pero me tuve que quedar con las ganas, como para que el zorro reclamase su venganza o la pantera se diese el gusto de cumplir un trabajo más, de esos que tanto le gustan.**

 **El desafío de Nick es el primero de varios, uno bastante sencillo de hecho. Tora se muestra como potencial aliado, así como Langley también, según palabras del tigre. Junto a ellos está Sinner, quien por lo visto ya apareció en este par de capítulos. ¿Podrá Nick confiar verdaderamente en ellos? Estando en dicha situación era imposible decir que no, el tigre lo dejó contra las cuerdas, será cuestión de esperar para ver qué hace el zorro.**

 **Por lo pronto me despido, les agradezco una vez más que se pasen por aquí. Espero sus comentarios y su típica buena onda, soy inmune a insultos y amenazas de muerte así que no se contengan al momento de escribirme. Por cierto, quiero aprovechar este espacio para desearle suerte a mi amigo LeonardoLeto, quien hoy tiene que presentar una tesis. Si siguen sus fics, aprovechen que publicó ayer y deseenle suerte también, de seguro harán que se le "suban los colores" como él dice. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto ;)**


	3. Maldito traidor

Cuando dijeron de ir a tomar una copa para ponerse al día creyó que le esperaba algo más simple, más aun teniendo en cuenta que desde que su primo se casó dejó de recurrir a lugares a sí, o al menos eso pensaba. Habría sido más propio de él abrir una cerveza en su nueva casa, pero por lo visto estaba deseoso de algo más.

Si bien era un día de semana el bar conocido como _Milenium_ estaba prácticamente lleno. El tener pocos días de existencia y las promociones y descuentos terminaron por atraer a varios curiosos deseosos de pasar un buen rato. _"No sé tú, pero a mí me recuerda a las viejas épocas"._ Exclamó después de pedir un whisky seco y doble, Nick lo acompañaría tomando lo mismo.

 _"¿Fue después de la balacera?"_ , preguntó el menor de los Wilde mientras su primo asentía, las preguntas no se harían esperar. Sin entrar tanto en detalles, Nick explicó como había cierta tensión entre ellos desde que entró a la fuerza, el combate con fuego cruzado donde terminaría baleado fue el punto de inflexión para que ambos terminasen de confesar lo que ya sabían.

—Así que así son las cosas…— dijo Drew por lo bajo mientras daba el último sorbo para después pedir uno más—. Es increíble que ya desde un comienzo haya habido cierta tensión como dices, pero en el amor no hay nada escrito por lo poco que sé. Un zorro y una coneja… el mundo se está volviendo retorcido, pero el amor ya de por sí es algo retorcido.

—¿Estás seguro de tomar una nueva ronda? Tienes que conducir y a estas horas suele haber controles de alcoholemia.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás darme una mano y sacarme de la cárcel antes de que Grace se entere— indicó entre risas—. Además estoy acostumbrado a tomar un par de copas, no me harán mucho efecto.

—La última vez que te oí decir eso…

—No hace falta recordar nada, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Yo era joven y estúpido, además de que Finnick y tú eran una mala influencia.

—No puedes culparnos de nada, fuiste tú quien dio la idea de visitar ese antro asqueroso— exclamó el zorro con algo de nostalgia—. Hace bastante tiempo que no veo al enano ahora que lo mencionas, mi trabajo y sus negocios no son del todo compatibles.— Terminó su bebida pero no pidió otra, sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a ver el vacío mismo—. Apenas alguna llamada o un cruce de palabras, nada como esto que hacemos ahora.

—Yo suelo venir aquí un par de veces a la semana para despejarme del trabajo, podríamos juntarnos un día de estos a revivir viejas épocas… sin hacer locuras claro está.

—¿Grace no te dice nada por hacer esto?

—Hay días en el trabajo que no son exactamente memorables, ella entiende eso, en Eldertown hacía lo mismo.— Terminó su whisky y no pidió otro, imitó la postura de Nick con la diferencia que dirigió su mirada a él—. Ser médico muchas veces no trae satisfacción, cada uno lidia con sus fantasmas a su modo.

—En la ZPD es igual, hay cosas que es mejor ignorar y no recordarlas. Si prestas atención la mayoría lo hace a través de algún vicio… Lobato y el tabaco, Ben y la comida, Delgato y el alcohol, Judy y su necesidad de seguir trabajando y trabajando en cosas y más cosas… Mantener la mente ocupada con tantas cosas que se van acumulando no es para nada fácil…

—¿Cuál es tu vicio, Nick?

—Hasta hace sólo unas horas ella… ella era mi vicio, era mi modo de olvidar y seguir adelante. Intentaba mantenerla tranquila, no quería que sufriera el peso de sus fallos así como quería que disfrute de sus aciertos. La ZPD no es para cualquiera y ella siempre fue una coneja muy sentimental.

—Estará bien, tienes que mantener la calma si es que quieres que ella esté tranquila también. —Palmeó su espalda un par de veces y se puso de pie—. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, se nos hará tarde.

—No sé cómo seguir sin ella Drew, se convirtió tan rápido en mi estrella guía que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Hablaré con su familia para que se quede en la ciudad, es la parte que falta de su memoria, les diré que tiene que familiarizarse con el entorno para recordar o algo así. —Nick se puso de pie y ambos fueron hacia la salida—. Si en verdad se convirtió en tu estrella guía no tiene por qué dejar de serlo, si no es con el día a día como pareja que sea de otro modo.

—¿Qué crees que pase si ella no me recuerda? ¿Y si su memoria nunca vuelve?

—Supongo que deberás conquistarla otra vez, ya lo hiciste antes después de todo, no deberías de tener problema.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Había hablado con Bogo la noche previa, se suponía que alguien la pasaría a buscar para ir a la ZPD un poco más temprano de lo habitual, el médico le había recomendado quedarse pese a la insistencia de sus padres. _"Debe volver a familiarizarse con su ambiente y conocidos"_ , había tantas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, pero de momento se limitaría a subirse a la patrulla en la cual la pasaron a buscar.

 _"Tu compañero está ocupado en un caso, por ahora te quedarás con otra agente para ir de a poco."_ , dicha agente respondía al nombre de Nancy Rogers, a quien Judy no recordaba pese a haber sido bastante cercana en los últimos meses. Mientras Nick guardaba reposo, la jabalí apellidada Rogers fue su compañera a lo largo de rutinarias actividades poco interesantes. Si bien no hubo nada destacable en su relación, en cierto modo formaron un vínculo entre ellas.

De todos los oficiales y agentes, la coneja comenzó a dudar de si la jabalí había sido la mejor opción. Por un momento creyó que podría hacer preguntas y averiguar de lo acontecido en los meses recientes, pero su compañera no paraba de hablar de sí misma, de sus problemas, de su madre, del tonto del recepcionista… ¿seguiría siendo Benjamin Garraza? En fin… se ahorraría sus preguntas para otro momento, faltaba poco para llegar a la ZPD y seguramente podría descansar un poco de su voz chillona.

Su mera presencia había terminado por alborotar a gran parte de la agencia, no recordaba que cuando llegase de la academia las cosas fueran así. Todos parecían muy amables y le preguntaban por su bienestar, la rodeaban y comenzaban a hacerle preguntas. Una voz en especial resaltó sobre las demás, alguien que pedía calma. _"No la atosiguen chicos, tengo que llevármela con Bogo por un par de minutos."_ , exclamó un singular zorro para después tomarla de la mano. Todos se abrieron y los dejaron ir, desaparecerían después de girar en el pasillo.

Si su memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, era el mismo zorro que vio en el hospital, aquel al cual sus padres quisieron evitar a toda costa. Hasta donde le habían explicado fue su compañero poco después de que ella resolviera el caso de los aulladores… todavía no creía haber sido capaz de semejante hazaña. Ser una coneja policía era su sueño, pero de ahí a resolver uno de los casos más impactantes en los últimos tiempos...

—¿Cómo amaneciste Zanahorias?— preguntó… Nick, se llamaba Nick, había escuchado su nombre en el hospital—. ¿Qué tal estás con ese corte en tu mejilla?

—Bien, ya no me duele tanto. —Se habían frenado a las afueras de la oficina de Bogo—. ¿Qué no vamos a entrar?— Había cierta cautela en su voz, el vulpino comprendió que para ella no debía de ser una situación para nada cómoda.

—Mentí para sacarte de allí, sé que te estaban mareando tantas preguntas. Tu nariz comenzó a temblar como cuando te pones nerviosa… justo así, como ahora...— Pensó por un momento, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, cambiaría de tema—. Estoy trabajando en algo grande, tú también eras parte de esto, pero hasta que no pasen un par de días de prueba estarás en las tareas cotidianas de la ZPD, no sé qué hará Bogo después.

—Dime por favor que no tendré que ir a parquímetros.— El zorro sonrió y negó con la cabeza, una buena a su favor después de tanto.— Por cierto… ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Acaso me dijiste "Zanahorias"?

—Zanahorias, pelusa, ternura, torpe coneja, cola de algodón, tengo varios apodos para ti, Judy. —La coneja no parecía estar de acuerdo con algo.

—Si bien por ahora no le encuentro mucha gracia, no me molestan los apodos a excepción de…

—Ternura… lo sé, fue el más difícil de implementar. "Yo puedo decirle tierno a otro conejo, pero si otros animales lo hacen…"— La coneja no le seguía el juego, a decir verdad la veía bastante incómoda—. Tal vez lo mejor sea llamarte por tu nombre, Judy, dejaré estas cosas para otro momento.

—Está bien, Nick, no me molesta de hecho. El problema es que hablas de mí y es como si lo hicieras de alguien más. Aprecio que me quieras ayudar y seguramente es muy duro para ti pero quiero ir de a poco y cuando tú estás cerca me siento un tanto… confundida.

—Entiendo Judy, no te preocupes por ello, tarde o temprano tendrás la fortuna de recordar todo de este galán. —Por primera vez desde que cruzaron palabras ella sonrió. Se agachó un poco para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura, aun si ella no lo recordaba su mirada amatista seguía siendo magnética en cierto modo.— Si necesitas ayuda, aunque sea porque no puedes abrir un frasco como ha pasado más de una vez, sólo llámame. Si buscas en tu teléfono me tienes entre tus favoritos, porque obviamente soy tu zorro favorito. —Se irguió y después de una palmada en su hombro se adentró a la oficina de Bogo para seguir trabajando.

Se le hacía un tipo bastante curioso. Su forma de hablar, sus halagos a sí mismo, la forma en que la miraba… de seguro debían de ser grandes amigos. Se sentía mal por él, todo habría de ser muy duro para el zorro así como para ella. Si lo que escuchó por ahí era cierto fue su compañero durante meses, aunque hacía poco se había reincorporado a la fuerza. ¿El motivo? Para ella al menos, un misterio.

Apenas el vulpino cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Judy se encaminó hasta donde creía que estaba la sala de reuniones. Todo en su mente se tornaba confuso, pero sus instintos le indicaron que el lugar a donde todos los agentes entraban era donde debía ir. Comenzó a aligerar el paso hasta que alguien la llamó por su nombre.

Si bien tenía varias cosas mezcladas en su cabeza, si estaba segura de algo es que ella era la primera coneja policía en la historia de la ZPD. De ser eso cierto no podía explicar a ese individuo que tenía frente a ella, un conejo un par de centímetros más alto que ella, vestido con un ostentoso pero algo gastado traje y unos ojos azules que… ¡Santas zanahorias! No le molestaría perderse en ellos como cuando llegó a Zootopia por primera vez.

El conejo preguntó por qué se dirigía ella a la sala de reuniones, siendo que debían de ir a la oficina de Bogo _._ Por un momento se confundió, como tantas veces a lo largo del día, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijeron el zorro y la jabalí previamente. Explicó que hasta estar bien se encargaría de tareas más básicas, el conejo que afirmaba se llamaba Jack Savage sólo asentía en silencio mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Estrechó su mano y siguió su camino mientras ella lo miraba de reojo por sobre su hombro. _"Seguramente pronto nos volveremos a cruzar"_ , exclamó Savage sin darse la vuelta. Por ahora Judy sólo seguiría su camino, Garraza la estaba llamando para que entre. Había algo más que cambió por lo visto, ya no era Bogo quien repartía las tareas diarias sino el cheetah. Agradeció no tener parquímetros o informes, patrullaría con Nancy por Tundratown.

En otra sección de la ZPD, más específicamente en la oficina de Bogo, los presentes evaluaban sus próximos pasos. Sin la eventual ayuda de la oficial Hopps, y con poca información de por medio, se limitarían a analizar los acontecimientos del día previo. El búfalo había afirmado que hasta que no atacasen nuevamente no podrían avanzar en su investigación y, dado que el día previo hubo nuevos incidentes, todos deberían ponerse patas a la obra.

Un sujeto que condujo en contramano y recogió a un asaltante con un rehén, un asalto a una gasolinera, un robo dentro de un museo y, lo peor de todo, el secuestro del concejal Richard Low. _"No ha sido el primer concejal en desaparecer desde el motín, los medios ya hablan de ataques políticos, no podremos mantener esto en secreto si no encontramos respuestas"_ , la mayoría bajó la vista ante el comentario de Bogo, Clarke por su parte leía un expediente que tenía en mano.

—El ataque al museo no fue efectuado por parte de la banda, fue Harkness. —Sacó un par de imágenes del expediente y mostró ciertos elementos que coincidían en ellas—. Dejó su firma aquí y aquí, aunque hay mucha coincidencia de por medio.

—Harkness y Langley eran aliados, posiblemente estén trabajando juntos. —El lobo negó ante el comentario de Nick y se cruzó de brazos.

—No es su estilo, es sólo un ladrón de guante blanco, no un secuestrador ni asaltante. Langley sí es capaz de llegar lejos, pero Harkness… no lo veo metido en todo esto.

—De todos modos deberíamos ir a por él también, si damos con Harkness de alguna forma podría darnos información de Langley y su gente. —La idea de Savage era lógica pero difícil de llevar a cabo, el ladrón conocido como Harkness llevaba año y medio siendo buscado por el ZBI sin resultado alguno—. Disponemos de recursos, es sólo cuestión de saber organizarnos. La ZIA colaborará con la detención de Harkness y después el ZBI se focalizará en lo que sea que surja alrededor del caso.

—En la ZPD apenas damos abasto. Las rondas de patrullaje, los crímenes menores y cada una de las actividades que hacen estos locos terminan por fragmentarnos. Necesitamos más animales en las calles, Zootopia no ha vivido una ola de crímenes así en décadas.

—Lo sé Wilde, tal vez necesitemos acelerar las cosas en la Academia, hablaré con la gente que esté a cargo para que quienes estén más avanzados preparen su graduación. —La medida de Bogo fue un tanto sorpresiva pero a la vez estaban obligados a ello—. Solicitaría que vengan oficiales desde otras ciudades cercanas, pero desde la alcaldía no nos dejan, no quieren deberle favores a nadie porque Lionheart recibiría un golpe a su orgullo.

—¿Creé que sea una buena idea Bogo? ¿Poner novatos a patrullar con estos criminales sueltos?

—Con todo respeto señorita Steppefurd, pero no creo que el ZBI y la ZIA se ofrezcan a hacer nuestro trabajo. —La zorra bajó la vista, si bien no lo compartía era obvio que la ZIA y el ZBI no colaborarían en tareas de la ZPD—. Ahora… nuestros pasos a seguir. Al menos por hoy se dividirán en dos grupos: Wilde y Clarke, encárguense de buscar información del tal Harkness, si damos con él y en verdad sabe algo harán que lo escupa. Steppefurd y Savage, investiguen la desaparición de Low y si tiene algo que ver con las víctimas que ya desaparecieron.

—¿Y usted jefe? ¿Mucho trabajo en la oficina?— La mirada de Bogo para con su agente le dio un escalofrío tanto al zorro como a los demás—. Tomaré eso como un sí…

—Los medios no paran de joder, joder y joder. Daré una conferencia de prensa junto con el alcalde, revelaremos parte de la verdad y aprovecharé para hablar de Harkness y un par de sospechosos más que tenemos en la lista.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Pagó al taxista y bajó con cierta prisa, estaba desayunando en un bar para cuando escuchó la noticia y todo lo tomó un tanto desprevenido. Bien sabía que había una pequeña recompensa por su cabeza, así como sabía que varias agencias querían dar con él, pero los cargos presentados… ¿Qué ayudó en un motín? ¿Qué podría estar detrás del secuestro de políticos? Malditos imbéciles, si apenas era un ladrón.

Buscó sus llaves y comenzó a subir hacia su apartamento, buscaría algunas cosas y se iría de ahí para buscar un escondite más alejado del centro. Ahora que habían dado a conocer su identidad corría peligro, el ZBI nunca había pasado sus fotos por la televisión y su caso había sido poco conocido hasta entonces.

Saludó a uno de los vecinos que pasó, no parecía reconocerlo, se adentró en su departamento y comenzó a preparar su desaparición. Debía buscar un disfraz, además tenía suficiente dinero como para darse unas vacaciones. Algo no estaba bien… Cerró la puerta con llave y fue a buscar su arma en uno de sus cajones, pero no estaba allí.

 _"¿Buscas esto, Ed?"_ , la voz que venía a sus espaldas… no podía ser cierto. Se giró lentamente y efectivamente era ella, después de tanto buscarla estaba en su apartamento, había llegado por sí misma. Saludó cordialmente e intentó avanzar un par de pasos, pero la mapache lo obligó a mantenerse donde estaba.

—Quiero que te pongas esto, espósate contra la estufa.— Sarah Langley le lanzó unas esposas mientras le seguía apuntando con su arma, el zorro conocido como Harkness poco y nada entendía—. Sé cuánto te gusta jugar con las esposas, Edward.

—¿Por qué haces esto Sarah? ¿No que éramos amigos?

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, son cuestiones de trabajo. —Dejó el arma en la mesa y se acercó a él, con esa sonrisa picarona que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus miradas se enfrentaron, estaban cara a cara, podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro—. Aunque tal vez… le haya puesto un tinte personal en todo esto. —Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y le quitó su teléfono y un par de ganzúas—. No te librarás de esto tan fácil, Ed. —Volvió sobre sus pasos con gran calma y volvió a tomar el arma—. Me llevaré esto, no creo que te dejen llevarla ahí donde irás a parar.

—Tu supuesta venganza no tiene sentido, no ganas nada con llevarme a la cárcel, no fue mi culpa lo que te pasó.

—Me dejaste atrás maldito traidor, te preocupaste más por salvar tu cola que ayudarme a mí. Si hubieras hecho lo que yo te dije en lugar de "seguir tu instinto", como siempre dices, yo no habría sido atrapada por Clarke.

—Intentaste robar ese estúpido collar, cúlpate por tu avaricia, no a mí Sarah.

—De todos modos ya no importa Yo estoy libre y tú… pues… no sé si corras la misma suerte que yo, tal vez quedes en una prisión de máxima seguridad por atentar contra los políticos de Zootopia. —Se acercó a una de las ventanas, evidentemente por ahí había entrado—. Diría que fue un gusto Ed, pero no lo fue del todo, buena suerte en prisión.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué estás con Arcagma!? ¡Dime eso al menos! ¡Tú no eras así!— Sus gritos de nada sirvieron, la mapache lo dejó completamente solo, debía buscar el modo de irse de ahí antes de que… ¡Maldición! Ya podía escuchar pasos en el pasillo, voces también, seguramente irían a por él.

Golpearon la puerta un par de veces y dejaron que unos segundos pasaran para después volver a golpear. Siempre guardaba una ganzúa en un bolsillo interno de su pantalón, se sorprendió de que Sarah no lo requisara por completo. Tal vez sabía que llegarían rápido a por él, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, le estaba dando una oportunidad. No se detuvo a pensar en nada, sólo tomó la ganzúa y comenzó a forzar la cerradura de las esposas. Podría jurar que abrirían la puerta en cualquier momento y, en ese entonces, estaría perdido.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si bien no estaría con Judy como compañera, Leonard Clarke no era un mal tipo con el cual pasar el rato. Savage era un cretino y no creía poder cambiar su visión de él, mientras que su compañera Skye posiblemente se tornase un poco molesta si estaban los dos solos. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando Judy se puso celosa por ella.

Se encaminaron zorro y lobo al lugar donde el vulpino conocido como Harkness efectuó su robo. Al revisar la escena el agente Clarke determinó que el ladrón efectivamente era quien estuvo detrás de ello, su rastro estaba por todas partes. _"Movilicé a un par de conocidos, si aparece en las calles lo sabremos"_ , sería inútil, definitivamente, pero aun así Clarke agradeció la ayuda de su compañero. Se encaminaron nuevamente a su vehículo, seguir ahí sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Si el tipo ha estado escapando del ZBI los últimos meses no creo que lo vayamos a encontrar de un momento para otro.

—Lo sé Wilde, pero órdenes son órdenes. —Un tipo apegado al manual y que no se desviaba de los deseos de sus superiores, al menos hasta donde pudo deducir Nick—. Se me hace extraño que esté con esta gente, es todo, necesito hallar respuestas de un modo u otro.

—No quiero cuestionarte a ti o a tu gente, pero mantener oculto que un ladrón de este tipo anda suelto no es para nada inteligente Leonard. —El lobo sólo se concentraba en los papeles para analizar sus siguientes pasos, Nick encendió el vehículo y puso primera—. No recuerdo haber visto un trabajo tan limpio, generalmente estos casos no nos corresponden a nosotros. De sólo pensar que alguien así trabaja con el tal Arcagma…

—No trabaja para él, Nick, sería ilógico— exclamó de forma tajante el lobo, lo cual causó cierta curiosidad en él, hasta ahora su trato había sido muy amable.

—Si no me dices todo lo que sabes será difícil avanzar. —Clarke suspiró con evidente molestia, su compañero tenía razón.

—Harnkess es un ladrón muy talentoso, de los mejores que he visto en mucho tiempo, su estilo es casi único. Entra y se va casi sin dejar rastro, sólo escuché de algo así una vez.

—¿Sarah Langley?

—No exactamente, es un ladrón pero no uno de guante blanco. —Buscó en su portafolio, sacó un expediente y de él la única hoja que contenía—. El tipo que aniquiló a las familias Giesler y Dalton…

—¿El archimago de plata?— Estacionó en el primer lugar que encontró, leyó el expediente pero no había nada que no supiese.— Aun después de tanto tiempo no tienen más que sólo una hoja, es increíble…

—Como bien sabes el loco este de plata hackeó las cuentas de los principales grupos mafiosos y redistribuyó el dinero para dárselo a muchas de las familias de la ciudad. Sin dinero Big los derrotó fácilmente, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la rata esa se hiciera con todo el negocio. —La rata esa, como dijo Clarke, era uno de sus principales colaboradores en casos complicados como ese, sería mejor guardarse ese secreto de momento—. Ha habido otros que intentaron ser héroes como el archimago, pero nunca nadie llegó muy lejos.

—¿Qué tienen de similar Harkness y el archimago?

—El archimago escapó por presión de la gente, no pudimos seguir investigando porque toda Zootopia se rehusó a que fueran a por él. Fue eso y el hecho de que no volvió a atacar, al menos no a gran escala hasta donde sabemos, no teníamos rastro que seguir.

—Le dio a Zootopia lo que todos querían.

—Harkness es parecido, roba elementos de gran valor o cuentas muy abultadas, se queda con una parte y reparte el resto a la beneficencia.

—De sacar esta información al público no podrán apresarlo el día que lo encuentren, todos los animales de Zootopia querrán que lo dejen ir.

—Eso es mi astuto amigo, he ahí por lo cual esto no era más que un secreto a voces. —Guardó sus cosas y enfocó la vista en el camino—. Será mejor que sigamos, habría que hablar con los testigos de otras escenas para no quedarnos con nada.

Dio marcha al vehículo nuevamente, irían a la gasolinera que había sido asaltada. No condujo más que un par de calles que volvió a frenar nuevamente, su teléfono vibraba y por lo visto era un número desconocido. Rezaba porque no fuera un nuevo encargo, esta vez no podría deshacerse de su compañero e irse sin más.

Bajó del auto mientras su teléfono todavía sonaba, atendería una vez que estuviese a unos metros de la ubicación de su compañero. _"Tenemos a Harkness, apartamento 2E, de los que están en la calle Ferdinand"_ , la voz correspondía a Tora el tigre, podía ser una trampa, pero decidió que lo comentaría con su compañero y ambos analizarían la situación.

En cuanto le dijo a Clarke que recibió una llamada anónima donde le detallaban la ubicación de Harkness su orden no se hizo esperar. _"Vayamos a por él"_ , siguiendo su pedido Nick condujo a alta velocidad mientras las sirenas sonaban. Pidieron un par de refuerzos por si la cosa se tornaba un tanto complicada, ya sabían lo que Bogo pensaba en cuanto a encarar una situación siendo pocos hombres.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se toparon con uno de los vecinos del lugar. Al preguntarle si conocía a quien vivía en el 2E, dicho vecino contestó que era un zorro llamado Edward. La pista parecía ser correcta, apresuraron el paso y llegaron al lugar en cuestión. _"Al diablo con los refuerzos, están tardando demasiado"_ , por lo visto la visión que tenía Nick del agente Clarke había sido un tanto difusa, no siempre se apagaba al manual como aparentaba antes.

Golpearon la puerta un par de veces para ver si percibían movimiento desde el interior, volvieron a hacerlo y ante la negativa Clarke derribó la puerta mientras Nick empuñaba su pistola. No llegaron a decir nada, el vulpino al cual identificaron como Harnkess se libró de unas esposas y saltó por la ventana.

Ambos maldijeron y se acercaron al lugar por el cual efectuó su huida, el zorro se había ido corriendo. Los refuerzos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, no llegaría muy lejos, o eso al menos pensaron. Apenas bajaron para toparse con los suyos se les comunicó que el zorro desapareció al girar en un callejón. Un par de gritos de Clarke y todos los oficiales se pusieron a rastrillar la zona, era increíble que se les haya escapado estando tan cerca.

Volverían un rato más tarde a la ZPD para comunicar a Bogo de lo ocurrido, el búfalo no estaría muy contento pero aun así tampoco estaba enojado con ellos, sólo estaba hastiado de la incertidumbre y de la situación en sí. Explicaron que todo surgió desde una llamada anónima que recibió Wilde, así como la intrépida huida de Harkness.

—Al menos podemos descartar que esté con Arcagma, al tipo lo esposaron y lo dejaron a su merced.— La conclusión de Bogo los tranquilizaba un poco, al menos sabían que Arcagma contaba con otros enemigos aparte de ellos—. No entiendo por qué quiso deshacerse de él, pero debemos hallarlo antes que él lo haga.

—Debe ser por la revolución mediática, los medios enloquecerían y se dificultaría más nuestro trabajo. —Las palabras de Clarke tenían más que sentido—. Además de que esto tiene un aire vengativo, pudo haberlo hecho Langley para saldar cuentas con él.

—¿Nuestros amigos de la ZIA encontraron algo?

—No, Wilde, al menos no se me notificó de nada, seguimos sin avanzar. —Las palabras de Bogo no eran necesariamente esperanzadoras, pero tenía razón, llevaban algunos días y no tenían prácticamente nada.

—Al menos ya conocemos su modus operandi, varios hechos en simultáneo y muy separados unos de otros para dividirnos. Eso y que Harkness no es necesariamente su aliado.

—Nick tiene razón, no estamos del todo con las patas vacías. Es obvio que están juntando fondos para algo, no creo que sea del todo una distracción. El ataque a la farmacia y a la escuela, con el robo del camión de bomberos, me confunde bastante, pero con los políticos secuestrados deja en claro que hay objetivos puntuales que van a priorizar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el par de agentes de la ZIA entró con una leve sonrisa. Por lo que pudieron investigar, tanto Low como los concejales que desaparecieron después del motín estaban llevando a cabo proyectos para utilizar tecnologías renovables, pese a varias negativas desde el partido de Lionheart y de un par de empresas conocidas.

Por un lado estaba Joel Hamilton, líder de un proyecto que ahora Low dirigía, según algunos rumores de la alcaldía picaba en punta para enfrentar a Lionheart en las elecciones próximas. Por otra parte estaba su mano derecha, Stephen Lander. Ambos estuvieron presentes durante el motín y desaparecieron días después, Lander a los tres días y Hamilton a los siete.

No hubo pedidos de rescate ni tampoco habían aparecido los cuerpos, por lo que no descartarían ninguna teoría. Ahora que su investigación ya tomaba un nuevo rumbo, trabajarían sobre el nombre de los desaparecidos e investigarían sobre sus proyectos más a fondo, buscando en el trabajo realizado por otros agentes a cargo de su desaparición. A su vez volverían a trabajar sobre lo que tenían respecto al motín, el turno de la tarde sería bastante intenso.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Terminó de ultimar detalles respecto al informe de Harkness y al abandonar la habitación se cruzó con Bogo, quien lo esperaba en el pasillo. _"Recién termino de leer el informe de cuando los atacaron a Hopps y a ti, debería dejar otras notas en tu expediente Wilde."_ , sabía que tarde o temprano el búfalo encararía el tema, pero no esperaba que fuera con tanta calma.

Su jefe sacó el archivo que el vulpino había redactado y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. _"De modo tal que al ver a la sospechosa Sarah Langley, comencé mi persecución pese a la insistencia de mi compañera para esperar refuerzos"_ , Nick sólo asentía al escuchar lo que escribió durante la mañana, sabía que Bogo no se tragaba su mentira pero nada podía hacer en su contra. Había salvado a Judy de un gran problema a sabiendas de que Bogo no podía castigarlo, si lo perdía a él también la investigación contra Arcagma se retrasaría mucho más. Seguramente se la cobrase más adelante, pero por ahora estaba a salvo.

Vio a Judy despedirse de Garraza, por lo que se acercó para preguntarle si quería que la llevase hasta su apartamento. Amablemente la coneja rechazó la oferta puesto que su compañera Nancy había dicho que ya la llevaría, si bien tuvo una mala primera impresión la jabalí terminó siendo buena compañía. _"No te preocupes, si quieres podemos vernos mañana sábado."_ , nuevamente Judy rechazó su oferta, tenía planes para ir con alguien más.

—A decir verdad me sorprendes Judy, no creía que te desenvolvieras con tanta confianza después de lo que pasó.

—Sí, yo también creí que me costaría un poco encajar, pero todos son muy amables conmigo aquí. —El zorro correspondió su comentario con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo preguntar con quién pasarás el sábado en lugar de tu zorro preferido?

—Es que me lo crucé hoy en los pasillos y hace un rato también y quedamos…

—Y estás hablando de…

—De Jack Savage —exclamó con mucho entusiasmo mientras Nick bajó sus orejas y se contenía para no gritar. ¿Era una broma? De todos los presentes pasaría el fin de semana con el único tipo en todo el edificio que le caía mal… además de ser el único conejo. De todos modos no podía ser tan grave, de seguro Savage intentaba ser amable con ella—. Al principio me rehusé porque lo vi y fue como… ¡Santas galletas con queso! Aparentaba estar a otro nivel, pero nos pusimos hablar y parece ser bastante amable y simpático.

—Claro… Jack es muy amable y simpático…— dijo con cierto sarcasmo, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba—. ¿Irán sólo ustedes dos?

—Por supuesto que sí zorro tonto, es una cita, iremos a un centro comercial, tal vez al cine también. —Lo golpeó en el brazo como solía hacer antes del accidente, al menos algunas cosas no cambiaban—. Igual quiero ponerme al día contigo, fuiste el primero en estar ahí junto con mis padres y me siento mal por no pasar suficiente tiempo juntos.

—Los viernes por la noche solíamos ver películas juntos…— la coneja tenía cierta sonrisa culpable—. ¿Ya tienes planes, verdad?

—Una amiga llamada Fru Fru irá a mi apartamento para ponernos al día. —La musaraña no sabía de su relación, pero posiblemente sirviera para recordarle a Judy lo bien que se llevaba con él—. En serio lo lamento Nick…

—Si no has planificado nada para el domingo podríamos hacer algo juntos. Sin presiones Zanahorias, sólo si puedes, buscaremos otra fecha de no ser posible.

—El domingo me parece bien, tal vez quieras venir a mi apartamento, prepararé algo para comer.

—Me encanta la idea. —Al menos la tendría sólo para él durante el domingo de no haber inconvenientes. Una voz se oía a la lejanía, Nancy llamaba a Judy para que se apurara—. Nos vemos el domingo Zanahorias, envíale saludos a Fru Fru de mi parte. —Después de darle un beso en la mejilla la coneja salió corriendo enérgicamente al grito de _"ya voy"._ Le fue imposible no llevarse la mano al lugar donde la coneja lo besó previamente, se ruborizó de la punta de sus orejas hasta el último pelo de su cola.

Mientras se encaminaba a su auto recibió un mensaje de su primo. Lo que había dicho la noche previa por lo visto quedó botando en su cabeza: había llamado a Finnick para juntarse a comer en su casa. No sabía si el enano había aceptado o no, pero no perdía nada con volver a juntarse con él. Seguramente las asperezas habrían quedado en el olvido después de su último cruce…

Iría primero a su casa para cambiar su ropa y compraría un par de cervezas en el camino. Su conversación con Judy lo dejó muy nervioso… Esa cita con Savage no era algo que hubiese previsto jamás, no sabía del todo cómo debía proceder. Si le marcaba el terreno al conejo daría a entender que mantiene una relación con Judy y estaría en problemas al revelar su amorío. Si dejaba que la cita se lleve a cabo Judy se enojaría mucho al recuperar su memoria, y aunque no la recuperase podría comenzar a perderla. Maldición…

La furgoneta de Finnick estaba estacionada frente a la casa de su primo, ubicada en la calle Flock, en el centro de la ciudad. En el momento en que Nick abandonó su auto y puso la alarma, el fénec hizo lo propio con su vehículo. Ambos cruzaron miradas, Nick se acercó para estrechar su mano y saludarlo, aunque entendió que su amigo seguía en su postura distante. Apenas un estrechón de manos de no más de un segundo y lo saludó llamándolo por su apellido de forma fría e indiferente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Nick tocó el timbre puesto que a Finnick se le dificultaba por cuestiones de altura. Después de un par de intentos un Drew bastante agitado abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, el olor a quemado invadió sus narices y comprendieron por qué el anfitrión estaba bastante molesto.

—Conozco un lugar donde podemos pedir comida, no es demasiado caro —propuso el fénec mientras el menor de los Wilde sacaba del horno una bandeja con pescado quemado.

—Tal vez podamos comer algo de esto, no hace falta gastar en más comida —dijo Drew después de darle un bocado—. Está bastante crocante de hecho.

—En lo que no hace falta gastar es en medicamentos, tacaño, me enfermaré si como eso —exclamó el zorro más pequeño mientras sacaba su teléfono. Drew maldijo por lo bajo mientras Nick guardaba las botellas de cerveza en el refrigerador—. ¿Pizza les parece bien?

—Por mí está bien —indicó Nick, su primo asentiría mientras tiraba a la basura la comida quemada—. ¿Qué te pasó esta vez, Drew?

—Me entretuve instalando las cámaras de seguridad. —Le hizo una seña para que lo acompañase hacia el comedor, allí se encontraba su computadora—. De haber intrusos, nadie podrá hacer nada sin quedar registrado por estas bellezas. —Haciendo clic podía revisar cada una de las habitaciones, la calidad de la imagen era muy buena.

—¡Hey, Drew!— El fénec llamó su atención desde la cocina, todos se encaminarían al comedor hasta que llegase la comida—. Necesito wifi para hablar con un par de conocidas.

—La red es Machoalfa y la contraseña es venconpapi123, todo en minúscula —indicó el vulpino mientras se llevaba el primer vaso de cerveza al hocico. Los otros dos zorros lo veían de forma muy extraña.

—Sigues siendo un maldito pervertido…

—Es la red del vecino, todavía no cuento con wifi propio —respondió en su defensa ante el comentario de Finnick.

—¿Cómo conseguiste la contraseña?— preguntó Nick en lo que era una pregunta con trampa, su primo no le daría el gusto de responder—. Seguramente le hiciste una visita a tu macho alfa. —Pese a que Finnick se contuvo un poco al principio, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Drew bebía de su vaso lentamente, esperando a que se les pasara el momento de idiotez, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—¿Ya pararon? ¿Bien?— Sacó su teléfono para mostrarles algo—. Usa una red WPS, sólo tengo que ejecutar un par de aplicaciones y rootear para tener la contraseña, es pan comido.

—La próxima puedes invitar a tu papi a comer también, de seguro se lleva bien con Grace. —El fénec terminó por pasarse de la raya y el dueño de la casa no se la dejaría pasar tan fácil.

—Por comentarios como ese Finnick, no me arrepiento haberte dejado atrapado en ese inodoro de elefantes.

—Te extrañé, zopenco— dijo el fénec abriendo sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, enano cretino. —Abrazó a su molesto amigo después de tanto tiempo, había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que se juntaron.

—Claro… dejemos a Nick fuera de todo como siempre…— Finnick apartó la vista y por primera vez en un buen rato borró su sonrisa.— ¿Qué, no hay insultos o abrazos para mí?— Un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente, a lo que el fénec volvió a la carga.

—¿Drew, tú qué piensas de tu primo? ¿Maldito traidor te parece un buen insulto?

—Finn…— Drew puso su mano sobre su hombro para intentar calmarlo y le dirigió una mirada a Nick, tal vez una cena para recordar viejas épocas no fue la mejor de las ideas—. ¿Quieren aprovechar y decirse algo?

—No hay nada para decir.

—Hay mucho para decir, Finnick. —Nick se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos—. Llevas evitándome desde hace semanas, meses de hecho. Si tienes algo escúpelo ahora, estamos frente a frente y con Drew como testigo. —El fénec se paró sobre la silla para intentar quedar a la misma altura que Nick.

—¿Sabes lo que me pasa? El idiota que tenía como amigo y compañero me abandonó para ser eso que siempre detestamos y para correr detrás del trasero de una coneja.

—No te atrevas a hablar así de ella, tú sabes lo que siento por Judy.

—Sí, sé muy bien lo que tú sientes. ¿Sabes lo que yo siento? ¿Te interesa saber? ¿Alguna vez te importó?

—Por supuesto que siempre me importó, pero si tú me evitas nunca podré saber nada de ti.

—¡Te uniste a la policía Nick! ¡Me dejaste a mi merced para ser un maldito uniformado! ¡Un jodido policía!

—¡Decidí cambiar de vida Finnick! ¡Me cansé de que me vieran como un estafador! ¿¡Qué no puedo intentar tomar un nuevo rumbo en mi vida!? ¿¡Acaso está mal querer ser un mejor animal!?

—¿Acaso está bien abandonar a tus amigos?

—¡Yo no te abandoné! ¡Te ofrecí una mano para que salieras adelante y te negaste!

—Me ofreciste dinero, un maldito puñado de billetes para que invirtiera. ¿Te parece que necesitaba, que quería eso? ¡Te quería a ti y me diste la espalda! —Ambos desistieron, el segundo gran silencio se hizo en la discusión y ambos tomaron asiento—. A veces sólo extraño los buenos tiempos. Cuando jugábamos bromas, cuando engañábamos a uno que otro imbécil.

—¿Y te piensas que yo no?— Finnick esquivó su mirada y se cruzó de brazos ante la retórica de Nick—. Pero encontré el amor, hermano, no puedo cerrarle la puerta a eso. Judy me hace feliz y yo debo hacerla feliz a ella, no puedo ser un estafador, un embustero, si en serio quiero que esté orgullosa de mí.

—No tenías que ser un policía tampoco.

—Tal vez no, pero es lo que soy ahora y no puedo renunciar, yo sólo vi una oportunidad y decidí aprovecharla. No puedes odiarme por querer algo más.

—Cuando te internaron en esa maldita clínica, cuando me llamaron desde urgencias yo pensé que morías, pensé que todo lo bueno que habíamos forjado entre nosotros desaparecería para siempre.

—Pero aquí estoy, vivito y coleando, para lo que sea que necesites de mí.

—¿Lo estás? ¿En serio lo estás?

—Por supuesto Finn, siempre estaré disponible para un hermano. —Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era nuevamente un número desconocido, sólo podía esperar lo peor—. Disculpen, yo tengo que…

—Sólo atiende, Nick. —Nuevamente hablaba Drew después de ser un mero espectador en su hogar.

El zorro se puso de pie y atendió de camino a la cocina, nuevamente quien le hablaba era Tora. _"Te pasaré una dirección, te veo allí en una hora"_ , estaba un tanto lejos, pero si salía en ese preciso momento llegaría bien. Volvió al comedor donde lo estaban esperando, Finnick y Drew se ponían al día pero al verlo se quedaron en silencio.

Se disculpó por tener que irse antes de la cena, pero afirmaba tener asuntos urgentes. Drew lo acompañó hasta la salida mientras el fénec se quedaba mirando el suelo en una mezcla de decepción y enojo. _"Finn, mañana te necesitaré para una treta, si es que me puedes hacer el favor"_ , las palabras de Nick parecieron no llegar a su amigo, quien seguía con su misma postura. El zorro se limitó a pasar del umbral de la puerta, pero en ese entonces se oyó su voz: _"Sólo dime después dónde y cuándo"_ , se dirigirían una última sonrisa cómplice antes de que Nick se fuera de la casa de su primo.

—Hey Drew…— el fénec lo llamó apenas lo vio entrar, después de despedir a Nick.

—¿Qué pasa, enano?— su tono de voz le llamó la atención.

—Prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú me entiendes bien. —Se sentó frente a él mientras llenaba su vaso de cerveza.

—Sólo le saqué la contraseña del wifi a mi vecino, es algo que cualquiera con un teléfono podría hacer.

—Casi pierdo a Nick, no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo, no más hackeos, hermano.

—No voy a prometerte eso, sólo son atajos que puedo tomar sin hacer daño a nadie.

—Sólo dedícate a tu familia, a tus pacientes, a tu empleo en general, tú eres el que mejor suerte tuvo de los tres y no quiero que lo desperdicies.

—Son cosas simples, ya no hay bancos ni mafias de por medio.

—Más te vale, tu faceta como el archimago de plata debe de seguir tan muerta como sea posible.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: bueno Dan, aquí está como te prometí, conste que esto iba a llegar más tarde. Antes de continuar con la nota, les comento que este 20/3 comienzo a cursar, así que el tiempo de actualización pasará a ser de dos semanas aproximadamente. Tal vez pueda traer antes algún capítulo porque las cosas vienen ligeras y me da un ataque de inspiración, pero tratándose de mí créanme que es bastante improbable.**

 **Como pueden ver, el increíble e irresistible Jack Savage contará con la agente Hopps para el sábado, no sé si ustedes sabían pero a los conejos le gusta la multiplicación, tal vez pongan algo en práctica. Nick no parece estar contento con ello, tal vez se ponga manos a la obra, tal vez se una a la fiesta, ¿quién sabe? De un modo u otro también tendrá que lidiar para la gente de Arcagma, antes de tener un domingo a solas con Judy deberá ver si sale con vida mientras tiene entre ceja y ceja a Savage. El pobre zorro tendrá un fin de semana agitado.**

 **Para los que estuvieron en Dystopia verán que hay un par de cosas que verán que coinciden con la historia. El archimago de plata esta vez se salió con la suya, aunque por lo que dijo Clarke parece haberse retirado después de su gran golpe. En cuanto a ladrones, Harkness logra zafarse por poco de sus perseguidores, teniendo a las diferentes agencias y a Arcagma detrás de él, el pobre la tiene jodida. Quizás pronto volvamos a saber de él, tal vez se vaya de la ciudad de forma definitiva, o simplemente se quede escondido en algún que otro lado hasta que las cosas se calmen.**

 **Me despido por ahora, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus críticas y comentarios como siempre, si les gustó háganmelo saber, y si no les gustó también, cualquier cosa que sirva para mejorar siempre es bienvenida. Nos estaremos leyendo, hasta pronto ;)**


	4. Incursión

Llevaba un rato conduciendo, pero ya estaba en Savanna Central. La dirección que le pasó Herbert correspondía a un negocio en dicho lugar, una repostería para ser más exactos. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y alguien abrió escasos centímetros. _"¿Contraseña?"_ , maldita sea no le habían dicho nada de una clave para pasar por ahí… escuchaba unas risas del interior. Lo invitaron a pasar después de indicarle que era una broma, iba a insultar a quien lo atendió hasta que vio que era Todd, el psicópata que robó el banco y tuvo que hacerle de taxista. Lo mejor sería no hacerlo enojar.

Desde unas escaleras Tora llamó su atención con un chiflido, tendrían que bajar hacia un sótano. Comenzó a avanzar mirando de reojo a quien lo atendió hasta hacía un momento, por alguna razón tenía su mirada fija en él y eso le producía escalofríos. No fue hasta que bajó las escaleras que habló con el tigre.

—Tora…— El tigre se volteó hacia él al escuchar que lo llamaba por su apodo—. Este tipo, Todd… ¿Qué es exactamente? He visto lobos feos, pero él…

—No es un lobo, Nick, o no del todo. Es un híbrido cruza con oso. —El zorro se paró en seco. ¿Cómo era posible que…?— Su madre era la osa, su padre el lobo, la primera vez que lo oí también pensé como tú.

—Su expediente estaba prácticamente vacío, apenas tenía su nombre y edad. —Giraron hacia la izquierda y comenzaron a avanzar por un pasillo.

—Cuerpo de oso adolescente, pelaje, cola y orejas de lobo, la genética es algo que nunca comprenderé de lleno. ¿Decía el archivo por qué terminó en prisión?

—Por secuestrar y torturar a sus compañeros de clase.

—Hay algo más aparte de eso, pero no te preocupes, él te lo dirá llegado el momento. Le gusta presumir sus trabajos.

—¿Crees que haya alguna razón por la cual se puso a mirarme así?

—Posiblemente quiera intimidarte, o tal vez está pensando en que tan bien te verías con la cola de un caballo y las orejas de… No lo sé, un león quizás. —Nuevamente Nick se frenó en seco, lo cual llevó al tigre a sonreír—. El tipo es un psicópata, sólo busca su historia y léela completa, ahí me entenderás.

—Hablando de historias y archivos y demás patrañas… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna razón por la que uses un apodo?

—Dejaré mi historia para otro momento, Wilde, pero lo del apodo es para que otros no sepan mi verdadero nombre. De ir todo bien, quisiera que nadie aquí sepa quién soy para cuando vuelva a tener una vida normal— Pararía en medio del pasillo frente a una puerta, pasaron sin golpear.

El tigre estrechó la mano de los tres machos presentes, un toro, un lobo y un antílope, e hizo una reverencia para con Langley, que tenía su mirada posada en el zorro. Los tres machos estaban al tanto de quien era, por lo que de nada le serviría crearse un apodo como Tora. El ser el único zorro policía le dio más de una portada en los diarios, su fama lo precedía… y lo odiaba en ese preciso momento.

Había dos grandes planos desplegados en una mesa, se acercó a ellos para revisarlos mientras Tora discutía con los demás, al parecer un miembro no acudió a la reunión. _"Herbert la llamó"_ , afirmó el antílope mientras Langley se acercaba al zorro, quien yacía concentrado frente a los planos, uno de la central de la ZPD y otro de una de las sedes de la ZIA.

—Nos infiltraremos en la ZPD y buscaremos algo, después iremos con ese "algo" a la ZIA, donde nos infiltraremos también. —El vulpino la observó con curiosidad, atacar negocios era una cosa muy distinta a asaltar la ZPD y la ZIA, algo grande se acercaba y él sería partícipe.

—Creo entender cuál es mi rol en todo esto.

—Irás conmigo y con Geoff, ese lobo de ahí, nos guiarás alrededor del lugar para ir hasta donde queremos. —Tora se acercó a ellos y señaló un punto específico del plano, la habitación G-12, hogar de varios de los secretos que logró confiscar la ZPD en las últimas décadas.

—Yo no tengo acceso a esa habitación, sólo Bogo y un par de oficiales de alto cargo.

—Volarán la entrada para hacerse paso, así que tendrán muy poco tiempo para esto. —Nick retrocedió un paso al oír lo que dijo la mapache. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Es una completa locura Langley. Meterse en la ZPD es difícil, evitar a los guardias y cámaras es factible pero aun así muy complejo, pero escapar después de explotar algo ahí dentro es completa y verdaderamente imposible, además de un suicido.

—Será en la madrugada del domingo, o la noche del sábado, es cuando menos animales hay patrullando en el edificio —indicó el tigre—. En estos días aprovechamos y conseguimos algunas armas con dardos tranquilizantes, cortesía de Sinner.

—Mañana por la mañana Sinner irá e instalará un virus para congelar las cámaras, para cuando lo activemos sólo tendrán que evitar hacer mucho ruido. Eso si no quieren dejar cadáveres en el camino, ambas opciones son viables.

—No mataré a mis colegas, Langley.

—Entonces procura ser un zorro muy astuto, como todos saben que eres —exclamó la mapache con un tono de voz un tanto seductor, no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Mientras tú nos guías, Sinner, Langley y Herbert harán los preparativos para meternos en la ZIA, la seguridad allí será más fuerte por lo que procuraremos estar todos juntos. Sarah nos recogerá cuando hayamos terminado

—Creí que mi parte involucraría sólo la ZPD —dijo Wilde cruzado de brazos y con lógico fastidio—. La ZIA para mí es terreno desconocido.

—Arcagma así lo ordenó, es tu primera misión real y serás puesto a prueba, Nick, como cuando fuiste a por Todd —suspiró exasperado y les dio la espalda por un momento, el tigre sonrió ante la expresión del zorro—. La ZPD estará fragmentada como ocurrió en los últimos días, la ZIA enviará gente a ver qué sucedió en la central de la ZPD, además de que siendo varios no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros. Confía en mí, esto será pan comido.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Savage estacionó frente a los apartamentos Grand Pangolin, donde Judy vivía, eran cerca de las doce del mediodía. _"El conejo está en la cueva"_ , indicó Finnick por mensaje de texto a los otros dos zorros, que estaban distribuidos en puntos estratégicos a varias calles de ahí. La treta de la que les había hablado Nick fue algo que no sería la gran cosa en sí, pero serviría para pasar el rato. ¿Qué mejor que arruinar la cita de un conejo pretencioso?

El par de conejos salió de los apartamentos, hasta donde el fénec pudo dilucidar se veían bastante alegres, evitaría decirle a Nick que además Savage la llevaba tomada del brazo. Subirían al vehículo del conejo, quien amablemente abrió la puerta de Judy cual caballero. Antes de subir observaría detenidamente una furgoneta que estaba cerca de ellos, tenía un diseño bastante llamativo. Comentaría algo con Judy entre risas, luego se pondrían en marcha. Mientras ponía primera y comenzaba a seguirlos, el fénec envió un mensaje a sus dos colegas, la treta comenzaría en breve.

Resguardó cierta distancia para que no pareciera que los estaba siguiendo, había una camioneta entre ellos y podría camuflarse un poco. _"Por la hora de seguro la llevará a almorzar. El centro comercial de Tundratown es el mejor para eso, pero están yendo en sentido contrario"_ , el mensaje de Drew tenía sentido, por descarte seguramente irían a alguno de los dos que estaba en Savannah Central, eran los más apropiados. Recorrida cierta distancia, Finnick doblaría hacia la derecha, ya llevaba mucho tiempo siguiéndolos y podrían sospechar de algo. Ahora era el turno de Drew, quien dobló en la misma esquina que el fénec.

 _"Estoy entrando en Savannah Central"_ , indicó el menor de los zorros, que al igual que su amigo se mantuvo a cierta distancia. Finnick condujo hasta el centro comercial Saint Tobias y Nick estaría esperando en el Grand Savannah, ya en posición ambos enviaron un mensaje a Drew para que dejara de seguirlos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie lograba ver nada, a lo que Nick comenzó a fastidiarse, tal vez se habían apurado al enviarle el mensaje a su primo. Fue entonces cuando su corazón se calmó, ambos estaban a pie, habían dejado el auto a algunas calles de ahí, seguramente el tacaño de Savage no quería pagar el estacionamiento.

Informó a los suyos que estaban en el Grand Savannah, los seguiría hasta poder encontrarse con Drew y con Finnick, que seguían en contacto con él por mensajes de texto. Después de avanzar un poco ambos subieron por las escaleras mecánicas al segundo piso, Nick los seguía mientras se fastidiaba a cada metro que avanzaban. Estaban muy juntos, muy alegres, parecían… Sería mejor no pensar mucho en eso

—¿Dónde están, Nick?— preguntó su primo desde sus espaldas, dándole un pequeño sobresalto—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, bien, sólo me molesta que Savage se aproveche de ella.— Hizo un gesto con su mano para indicar donde se encontraban Judy y el otro conejo.

—Después de esto podemos hacerle una visita personal si quieres— indicó Finnick apretando sus nudillos—. Llamaré a Kevin y a Joe, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Seguimos hablando de un tipo que trabaja en la ZIA, Finn, no debemos arriesgarnos a meternos en problemas. —El comentario no le cayó para nada bien al fénec que se cruzó de brazos—. Bien, comenzaremos arruinando el almuerzo. ¿Tienes listos los laxantes, Drew?

—Recién sacados de los suministros médicos. —Eran un par de pastillas efervescentes, apenas la soltasen en su bebida se disolverían y el conejo saldría corriendo mientras apretaba las nalgas.

—Finn, mientras Drew los distrae tú tendrás que poner las pastillas en su bebida, yo trabaré el baño para humillarlo lo más posible.

—Esto sí que es jugar sucio en todos los sentidos —exclamó el menor de los Wilde con una sonrisa.

—Si la cita sigue con el cine o algo más recurriremos a otras estrategias. ¿Están listos?

A unos metros de ellos se encontraba el dúo de conejos, sentados en una de las mesas de un restaurante leyendo la lista de posibles platillos. Jack hacía recomendaciones y afirmaba que no tenía que preocuparse por los precios, que él invitaría y pondría hasta el último centavo. _"No puedo aprovecharme de ti ese modo, Jack"_ , dijo la coneja un tanto sonrojada ante la amabilidad de Savage, pero él se mantuvo firme en su propuesta. Judy terminaría aceptando bajo la condición de que ella pagaría las entradas para ir al cine más tarde, a lo que Jack respondería con una sonrisa y estrecharía su mano para cerrar el trato.

En cuanto la mesera se acercó a ellos, ambos terminaron pidiendo la especialidad del día: seitán en salsa bechamel de setas con una porción de papas para compartir. La mesera, una gacela joven que los observaba con cierta curiosidad, anotó lo pedido y les arrimó las bebidas, ambos pedirían unas gaseosas sabor cola.

Tal y como habían planeado, Drew se acercó a la pareja de conejos para distraerlos mientras Nick se dirigía al baño y Finnick se acercaba cautelosamente, fingiendo que miraba algo en su celular. El primo de Nick levantaría su mano derecha para saludar a la coneja y llamar su atención.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Judy, ya te estás poniendo al día con uno de tus amigos. —La coneja apartó un poco la mirada y el zorro estrechó la mano de Savage—. Un gusto señor, soy Andrew Wilde, el doctor que atendió a Judy en los últimos días.

—Jack Savage, el gusto es mío. ¿Es algo de Nicholas Wilde, doctor?— preguntó Savage en cuanto dejaron el apretón.

—Soy su primo de hecho, me vine a la ciudad hace unos pocos días para comenzar a trabajar. Por cierto, podemos dejar lo de "doctor" para el trabajo, Drew está bien. ¿Ya han ordenado algo?

—La especialidad del día, Jack dice que es exquisito. —Mientras ambos conejos dirigían su mirada a Drew, Finnick pasó a la par de ellos para dejar las pastillas en la bebida de Savage. Sólo restaba que se disolvieran en unos cuantos segundos, tendría que mantener la charla.

—¿El seitán en salsa de setas? Tengan cuidado con los hongos, no a todos les suelen caer bien.

—Ya he comido aquí antes, no hay por qué temer. —La pastilla ya casi se había disuelto pero Savage tomó su vaso para comenzar a beber, debía hacer algo para dar tiempo a que la pastilla desapareciera. Drew no tuvo mejor idea para evitar que dé el sorbo que darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca, un poco de gaseosa caería en su camisa y el conejo no se lo tomaría bien—. ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

—Disculpa Jack, no vi que estabas por beber. Había un insecto y…

—¡Podrías haberme dicho antes de golpearme! ¡Mira mi camisa!

—Drew no tenía intención, Jack, no se dio cuenta. Seguramente podemos sacar la mancha, mi madre es una experta en el tema. —Judy se acercó a ver la mancha y a intentar secar la gaseosa con una servilleta. Ahora todos los presentes comenzaron a dirigir las miradas hacia ellos, la cosa se había tornado un tanto incómoda.

—Te pagaré una nueva Jack, en serio lo lamento…

—¿Pagarme? ¡Es un modelo que no se consigue! ¿¡Tienes noción de cuánto cuesta esto, zorro!?— El comentario despectivo lo llevó a retroceder un par de pasos. Borró su rostro de preocupación y comenzó a fruncir el ceño, Judy le dirigiría una sonrisa para indicar que todo estaría bien—. No quiero tu dinero, sólo déjanos solos.

—Espero que disfruten lo que queda de su cita, lamento haber estorbado como zorro que soy. —Savage sólo bajó la vista y el entrometido vulpino hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo para Judy.

—Hasta pronto Drew— dijo la coneja con cierto pesar, lo que había comenzado como un simple saludo y podría haber sido una buena charla se terminó tergiversando. Quienes habían estado siguiendo la escena miraron de reojo al conejo y voltearon para volver a lo suyo, no le gustaba llamar la atención de ese modo exactamente.

Al salir del lugar Drew buscaría a Finnick, con quien observaría a la distancia. El fénec indicó por mensaje a Nick que en cualquier momento se produciría "el estallido" y debería de estar listo. _"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"_ , preguntó el vulpino de menor tamaño a su compañero. Al explicarle lo ocurrido, Finnick también comenzó a sonreír un poco. Sería bueno ver a ese cretino ridiculizado.

Se asomaron desde detrás de una columna y, hasta donde podían ver, Savage seguía refunfuñando. Mientras Judy tomaba la palabra se produjo aquello que esperaban. El conejo levantó su vaso y comenzó a beber su contenido, después de un par de sorbos lo apoyaría en la mesa y seguiría prestando atención a lo que su cita le decía.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde en hacer efecto?

—No lo sé Finn, pero no debería de ser mucho. Son pastillas para caballos, en el cuerpo de un conejo no debería de tardar. —Observó al fénec sonreír cínicamente, efectivamente el laxante no había tardado en actuar.

Como si un demonio se apoderase de él, Jack Savage se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a una puerta que tenía dibujado a un lobo de traje. Efectivamente era el baño para hombres, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión la puerta no cedía pese a que él la empujase y luego embistiera con desesperación.

Maldijo por lo bajo con todas las palabras que le venían a la mente y, antes de que se diese cuenta, comenzó a decirlas en voz alta, mezclándolas con súplicas y lamentos. Nuevamente todos posaban sus ojos en el desesperado conejo que, al no poder abrir la puerta del baño para hombres, abrió de una patada la del baño de mujeres. Varias hembras salieron del lugar, sorprendidas y entre gritos, al ver al macho entrando cual depredador salvaje.

Los gritos de preocupación de Judy comenzaron a hacerse presentes también. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Al contrario de algunas hembras que salían del baño de damas al ver a un hombre dentro, ella ingresó alarmada por su espontánea reacción. Entre un par de estruendos y la peste que invadió su nariz, Judy también terminó por abandonar el lugar al igual que las demás. Vaya almuerzo de mierda.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Recibió un mensaje de texto hora y media antes de adentrarse en la ZPD, Tora quería hablar personalmente con él por alguna razón que desconocía. En dicho mensaje le pasaría una dirección que estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, en Tundratown. Con la ansiedad matándolo y en vista de que el tigre se esforzaba por ser su aliado, no esperó mucho para encaminarse al lugar establecido.

Se estacionó frente a la casa cuya dirección coincidía con el mensaje del tigre. Si bien estaba un tanto confundido se acercó a lo que parecía ser una vivienda normal y abrió la puerta. La voz de Tora se hizo desde el interior y pasados unos segundos el enorme felino abriría la puerta. Su apariencia terminó por confundirlo del todo. El tigre anaranjado contaba con algunos manchones blancos en su pelaje, alrededor de su cara y manos.

—Pasa, Wilde, siéntete como en casa. —Cerraría la puerta en cuanto el zorro dio algunos pasos en dirección a la sala de estar—. Estas manchas guardan cierta relación con lo que quería decirte.

—¿Usas tintura, verdad?— El vulpino rápidamente le había sacado la ficha—. Había un solo tigre entre los animales que escaparon del motín hace quince días. Ese era un tigre blanco mientras tú eres naranja, aunque eso es lo que quieres que todo el mundo piense.

—Mira este lugar, mira los alrededores. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo tranquilo que es el vecindario?— Se sentó sobre un sofá de color beige y tomó una caja que estaba en una pequeña mesa frente a él—. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero antes de todo esto yo tenía una vida y en verdad la extraño. Aun usando una máscara esta puede caer o salirse, pero la tintura hará que te descarten ante la mínima sospecha, o al menos así pasó conmigo.

—¿Por qué me llamaste, Tora?

—Sé que sabes mi nombre, sabes todo respecto al caso. Puedes usarlo mientras estamos solos si quieres, no todos los que escaparon me conocen y quiero que siga así. —Le ofreció el paquete a Nick, que lo tomó con curiosidad pero esperó para abrirlo.

—Gabriel Whitewind, acusado de asesinar a un concejal y a tu esposa, recuerdo tu expediente. —Al abrir la caja encontró pequeñas botellas de un líquido de color blanco—. ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo que tú? ¿Qué me tiña para pasar desapercibido?

—Al menos durante las misiones, podrás proteger tu identidad. —Se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, volvería con algo en su mano que le lanzaría a Nick para que lo atrape—. Usa ese jabón y la tintura saldrá fácil, o puedes hacerlo con alcohol también si lo friegas un poco.

—No creo que sea simple tintura. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Haces muchas preguntas, Wilde, demasiadas, Herbert en mi lugar te destriparía. —Volvió a sentarse sobre el sofá denotando cierto cansancio, llevaría las manos hacia arriba con los dedos entrelazados para estirarse—. Es de la ZIA, Sinner me lo dio.

—El pecador.— Preguntaría por quien era, hasta donde tenía entendido tenía acceso a la ZPD y por lo visto a la ZIA también. Un nombre se le cruzó por la cabeza—. Gracias Tora… Gabriel, en serio, aprecio mucho que me apoyes de este modo.

—Date una ducha y úsalo como si fuera shampoo, yo haré lo mismo después y partiremos hacia la ZPD.

—Antes de ducharme… ¿Te molesta si te hago una última pregunta?— El tigre suspiró para luego sonreír levemente.

—Si es de Sinner…

—Es sobre tu pasado. —Gabriel se sorprendió y asintió a la espera de su pregunta—. Dijiste tener un problema en tu muñeca, que por eso no disparas bien. ¿Guarda relación con lo que pasó aquella noche?

—Sí, se podría decir que es causa directa. Me fisuré después de matar a ese infeliz a golpes. Lo de mi esposa fue accidental, la empujé para sacármela de encima y golpeó su cabeza con una mesa, pero con él… Juro que gocé cada maldito puñetazo sobre su rostro. —Hizo una leve pausa y respiró profundo—. Mi esposa me fue infiel, pero los medios tergiversaron las cosas y yo me convertí en el monstruo que mató a golpes a uno de los tipos más queridos de la ciudad. Ya en prisión nadie se molestaría en rehabilitarme la muñeca, a nadie le interesa alguien como yo.

—No te escuchas como alguien arrepentido.

—Es porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, fue algo único. Lo volvería hacer tantas veces como fuese posible si me preguntas, desquitarme de ese modo fue una sensación única. Tanto odio acumulado al fin liberado y acabando con un imbécil corrupto cuyas actividades siempre eran camufladas por todos. —Se puso de pie y quedaron enfrentados cruzando sus miradas—. Él se merecía eso y mucho más, de no haber estado tan cegado incluso le habría dado una muerte peor.

—¿Lo conocías de antes?

—Por supuesto que sí, era mi mejor amigo, o al menos eso creía.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Después de pasar por una farmacia y comprar algo para su problema estomacal pensaron en dar una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad. Pararon en un parque que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, continuo a Little Rodentia, y se sentaron en uno de los tantos bancos libres que se encontraba bajo un roble de gran tamaño.

Pese a que finalmente no pudieron almorzar en el restaurante del centro comercial, puesto que les pidieron amablemente que se retiren, compraron un helado para que Judy matara el hambre por un rato, mientras Jack evitaba alimento alguno por si acaso. Su plan era ir al cine después de comer, estaban a falta de unos quince minutos para ello cuando un pequeño niño se acercó a ellos.

Sus ojos tristes conmovieron a la coneja, el pobre zorro disfrazado de elefante parecía haberse separado de su madre. En cuanto Jack quiso quitarle la parte del disfraz que rodeaba su cabeza el pequeño lo golpearía en la mano y comenzaría a llorar. _"Busquemos a su madre y evitemos tocar el disfraz"_ , inquirió el conejo ya bastante cansado del mal día que estaba llevando.

Tomando al pequeño de la mano, Judy se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer el lugar mientras Jack caminaba a su lado. Preguntaron a varios de los animales que se cruzaron, pero nadie reconocía al pequeño zorro disfrazado de elefante.

Listo para dar lugar a la siguiente parte del plan, el vulpino señaló un puesto de helados, donde previamente Judy había comprado uno. La coneja fue hasta allí mientras Savage tomó al zorro de la mano. En cuanto ella se alejase lo suficiente, Finnick pisaría con fuerzas a Jack, quien lo soltaría instantáneamente después de dar un alarido.

Si bien el conejo fue rápido, el pequeño zorro terminó por perderse entre una multitud de animales. Desesperado empezó a gritarle que volviera pero no hubo caso. Decidido a volverse sobre sus pasos, dio la vuelta y se topó de sorpresa con Judy para terminar chocando. El helado caería sobre su camisa haciendo que maldiga para sus adentros.

—Lamento eso. ¿Qué pasó con el niño, Jack? Vi que lo estabas corriendo.

—No sé qué pasó, me pisó con fuerza y comenzó a correr y…

—¿Lo perdiste?— Preguntó ella cruzada de brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa—. ¿En serio un cachorro de zorro tiene tanta fuerza como para liberarse de ti?

—No me pisó como si fuese un cachorro y yo no lo perdí, él desapareció.

—Ven conmigo. —Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar—. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

—Espera, Judy, tal vez vio a su madre y se fue con ella, no necesariamente ha de estar en problemas. Además la película comenzará en poco.

—¿Película? ¡Acabas de perder a un niño Jack! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en ir al cine en un momento así!?

—¡Yo no lo perdí! ¡Él escapó!

Fue en medio de su discusión que alguien a sus espaldas aclaró su voz. De la mano del pequeño zorro vestido de elefante venía uno de mayor tamaño que bien conocían. Saludó a Savage estrechando su mano y a Judy con un beso en la mejilla. La coneja sonreiría al ver al ¿cachorro? y a Nick tomándolo de su mano de forma paternal.

 _"Lamento interrumpirlos, pero escuché que se les perdió algo"_ , exclamó irónicamente intentando no reír a carcajadas del rostro que puso el conejo. El zorro jugaría la última carta respecto al plan que idearon de camino al parque, que demasiado bien habría salido.

—Ya que ustedes la están pasando bien juntos los dejaremos solos. Creo haber visto al niño alguna vez en una heladería, preguntaré por ahí si lo conocen. Es difícil olvidar a un pequeño con un disfraz como este.

—¿En serio te harás cargo, Wilde? —El conejo se sorprendió ante el gesto del zorro, que si bien no mantenía buen trato con él terminó por serle de gran ayuda, o al menos eso creía.

—Por supuesto, Jack, disfruten lo que queda de la tarde. —Se agachó para quedar a la misma altura del zorro de menor tamaño—. ¿Qué te parece un "toot-toot" de despedida, amiguito? —Molesto por dentro, pero sin exteriorizarlo, el fénec hizo lo que le pidió su compañero. Después de volver a ponerse de pie se despedirían—. Recuerda llamarme luego, Judy, todavía tenemos que ver que hacemos mañana. Por cierto, linda camisa Jack, lástima las manchas.

La coneja suspiró de ternura al ver a Nick alejándose con quien podría ser su hijo, mientras Jack se quedaba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué era eso de que se verían mañana? Al ser compañeros debían de ser muy unidos, seguramente sería por eso.

Después de insistir un poco, el conejo terminaría por aprovechar el empujón que le dio el zorro y llevó a Judy al cine. Le dio a elegir a su acompañante entre una película de terror y una romántica, para su sorpresa la coneja elegiría la primera. Tal vez pudiese aprovechar si la coneja en algún momento se asustara.

Compraron un refresco para ella y agua para él, así como una porción pequeña de palomitas de maíz. Dado que no había muchos animales podrían sentarse en donde quisieran, optaron por una zona cercana a la décima fila, donde no había muchos animales cerca.

Las luces no tardarían en apagarse y una voz se hizo presente en toda la sala para pedir que todos silenciaran sus celulares. La cinta comenzó a proyectarse después de mostrar adelantos de un par de películas, como todo filme de terror moderno afirmaba que la historia estaba basada en hechos reales.

Imágenes en blanco y negro, una sonora pero lenta respiración de fondo se escuchaba mientras la cámara se movía a lo largo de una habitación en la que poco y nada se veía. Unos subtítulos explicaban la historia de una niña huérfana, adoptada en numerosas ocasiones pero que siempre volvía a los orfanatos, sus familias la devolvían aterrorizadas.

Ambos estaban muy concentrados en la película cuando alguien se sentó a la par de ellos. Dicho alguien prendió la pantalla de su teléfono para responder un mensaje y después dejarlo en silencio, la luz del celular dejaría ver a una muy bella liebre de ropas provocadoras, con un escote que ninguna hembra debería de usar en la vía pública.

La liebre giraría la cabeza hacia la pareja de conejos y dibujaría una enorme sonrisa que dejarían de ver en cuanto la luz del teléfono se apagó. Sus palabras harían sacudir al conejo. _"Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Jack"_. A Judy no le caerían bien dichas palabras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de tu última visita? ¿Dos semanas? —preguntó con tono seductor mientras se servía de las palomitas que Judy sostenía.

—Yo no… Yo… Yo no sé quién eres —indicó él, hecho un manojo de nervios, no necesitaba ver a Judy para saber que habría de estar molesta.

—¿En serio me olvidaste tan rápido? Porque yo te recuerdo muy, muy bien. —Posó una de sus manos sobre el muslo derecho del conejo que erizó casi todo su pelaje y bajó las orejas—. Son tantas las veces que fuiste que ya en el último tiempo te hacía un descuento, pero aun así no quieres recordarme.

—Ya es suficiente, mujer —exclamó avergonzado y quitándose la mano de la liebre, que seguía sonriendo. Ahora ella posó su mirada en la coneja—. Me está confundiendo con alguien más, deje de molestarnos.

—¿Tú eres su nuevo juguete, verdad? Ya veo por qué este picarón dejó de visitarme. Ten cuidado, a mi chico malo las hembras no suelen durarle mucho por alguna razón.

—¿Tú chico malo?

—Pues claro, preciosa, todas se enamoran de él por eso y por sus bellos e increíbles ojos. —Se mordió el labio mientras la estudiaba de la punta de las orejas a la punta de los pies—. Si planean divertirse luego podrías disfrazarte de azafata, tiene alguna especie de fetiche por eso. Tantos viajes por su trabajo y tantas historias de desamor lo terminaron obsesionando con ello.

—¿Así que lo terminaron obsesionando?— preguntó la coneja ahora cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que lo que terminó es esta cita, nos vemos luego Jack. —Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida. Savage intentó ponerse de pie e ir tras ella, pero la liebre lo retrasó.

—No sé quién eres o por qué hiciste esto, pero más te vale no volver a aparecerte nunca. ¿Me oíste? —Se quitó la mano de la liebre con furia y fue tras Judy, quien arruinase la cita sólo sonreía de forma astuta y volvió a sacar su teléfono.

 _"Finnick, parece ser el plan de tu amigo funcionó a la perfección. Procura pagarme lo restante luego."_

Desesperado como cuando ingresó al baño de mujeres, Savage corrió detrás de Judy. Esta no se volteaba pese a sus gritos, hasta que la alcanzó y la tomó de su mano. La coneja le lanzó una mirada que haría retroceder a cualquiera.

—Si esta no es la peor cita de la historia, Jack, está entre los primeros puestos. Sólo olvidemos todo y mantengamos una relación profesional como compañeros, no quiero nada más que eso.

—Por favor, Judy, en serio no conocía a esa prostituta. ¡Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó mi nombre!

—¡No sólo es la liebre esa, Jack!— El conejo bajó las orejas ante el grito de ella—. Trataste mal a alguien que intentaba ser amable y cometió un accidente, hiciste que nos echaran del lugar, perdiste un niño y para rematar…

—En primer lugar, un problema estomacal lo puede tener cualquiera.

—No cualquiera se mete en un baño del sexo opuesto.

—¡La puerta estaba trabada desde el interior!

—¡Fui y la abrí de un pequeño empujón, Jack! —Llevó sus dedos índices a las sienes intentando mantener la calma—. Fueron muchos infortunios, demasiados para una simple cita. Tal vez no estamos destinados a ser más que esto que somos ahora mismo.

—¿Destino? Por favor, Judy… Era una primera cita para intentar conocernos un poco más, podríamos intentarlo de nuevo otro día. Sé que no salió como queríamos, pero las cosas como el destino no existen. —Fue entonces que algo impactó en la cabeza de Savage. La coneja elevó la vista pero no vio a nadie en el edificio frente al cual estaban—. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Una maceta? —Jack se limpió la tierra que yacía sobre su cabeza y se quitó las flores que quedaron entre sus orejas. Un poco de sangre comenzó a salir de un corte y el dolor dijo presente, se llevaría la mano a la herida.

—¿Qué decías Jack? ¿Qué el destino no existe? —preguntó sonriente, se acercó y le quitó la mano para observar la herida—. No es la gran cosa, ponte algo de hielo y ve con esa prostituta para que te atienda, de seguro también te ayuda a limpiar tu camisa.

—No me hagas esto Judy, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa cuanto menos. Yo sé que puedo enmendarlo, sólo necesito de otra oportunidad.

—Gracias Jack, pero no gracias. Estamos bien así.

Después de sus últimas palabras la coneja se dio la vuelta y, esta vez, Jack no fue detrás de ella. Se sentía demasiado humillado como para tan sólo seguir. Mientras tanto, desde el balcón del apartamento 406, un trío de zorros no paraba de reírse.

El tiro de Finnick definitivamente había sido muy bueno. Minutos más tarde una liebre entraría al lugar, le pagarían lo adeudado y seguirían riéndose un rato más hasta que Nick se retirase. Según dijo, tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estacionaron a unas dos calles de la central de la ZPD, en pocos minutos volverían a pasar para retirarlos por lo que debían actuar rápido. Nick estaría junto a Tora y al lobo llamado Geoff, de salir todo bien Langley iría a por ellos cuando escaparan. Aparte de la tintura que llevaban el zorro y el tigre, el trío de depredadores utilizaría máscaras negras para esconderse lo más posible.

Según indicaciones de Nick, había una entrada trasera para el personal de limpieza, la cual estaba vigilada por cámaras y por las noches era vigilada por un guardia también. Aun así, estando las cámaras congeladas, no necesitaron más que un dardo tranquilizador y un par de ganzúas para forzar la entrada.

Nick acomodó a su compañero caído sentándolo contra la pared y después acompañó a Tora y a Geoff. Había un par de cámaras en el pasillo pero no les dieron mayor importancia, fuese de donde fuese ese virus resultó ser una herramienta increíblemente genial. Ser policía era una cosa, pero trabajar con tecnología de este tipo era algo completamente diferente.

El lugar donde avanzaron no estaba concurrido por muchos guardias, apenas tuvieron que dormir a un par. La verdadera protección en la zona eran las cámaras, que se mantenían de forma uniforme por todo el edificio. El virus que congelaba la imagen, sumado a los conocimientos que Nick tenía de la zona y de algunas rutinas de vigilancia, terminó por inclinar mucho la balanza a su favor.

Subieron un par de pisos y en su camino todos los oficiales caían desmayados y eran escondidos detrás de tachos de basura o dejados contra la pared. Nick contabilizó un total de ocho oficiales dormidos hasta el momento, aunque esa obviamente era la parte fácil.

Llegarían a la bifurcación en un pasillo, la habitación que buscaban estaba hacia la izquierda. Sabido era que habría un par de guardias allí, así como había un par de oficiales más hacia la derecha. Tomarían un par de granadas de humo y Tora junto a Geoff, las lanzarían a cada lado, respectivamente. Seguido a la explosión, Nick giró hacia la izquierda y dio con su arma de dardos tranquilizantes a ambos guardias, Geoff se encargaría de los otros dos.

Movieron a los oficiales hacia una zona segura, dado que volarían la puerta para entrar se aseguraron de que estuvieran a salvo. El lobo era el encargado del explosivo, acomodó un par de cargas y conectó cables rojos entre estas. Estando todo preparado se alejaron lo suficiente y Geoff apretó un botón. La explosión sería lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con la puerta y activar las alarmas del lugar, contaban con apenas segundos.

Nick comenzó a cubrir la entrada mientras sus aliados buscaban algo que él desconocía. El tiempo pasaba lento y las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza, en breve podría cruzar disparos con sus mismos compañeros. Un par de policías jóvenes se asomaron, pero el zorro fue mucho más rápido. Después de bajar al primero y tomar cobertura, apuntó y dejó fuera de combate al otro. Por el sonido que hicieron sus armas, supo al instante que no llevaban dardos tranquilizantes.

 _"¿Podrían apurarse un poco?"_ , bufó molesto el zorro mientras ponía a dormir a un tercer oficial, tuvo la suerte de que la mayoría eran novatos y estaban poco organizados. Segundos después el tigre le daría una palmada en el hombro, ya tenían lo que buscaban. Un expediente y un pendrive fueron guardados en la mochila de Geoff. Intentarían volver sobre sus pasos, pero vieron que varios oficiales venían desde ese lugar y se dirigieron hacia la derecha, donde el pasillo se bifurcaba.

Una vez que giraron en el pasillo fueron hacia la única puerta que se encontraba en camino recto, a unos diez metros de ellos. Al abrir esta, avanzaron un poco más hasta una salida de emergencia, bajaron escaleras y se toparon con un par de oficiales a los cuales dejarían dormidos.

—¿Por qué rayos no usamos armas de verdad?— rugió el lobo quejándose de los dardos tranquilizantes—. Hasta que se duermen les damos la posibilidad de un disparo extra. ¡Van a terminar matándonos!

—No mataremos a nadie aquí, son mis compañeros de trabajo— indicó Nick abriendo una puerta, Tora corría a la par de él.

—Me importa un carajo Wilde, es mi vida por sobre la de ellos.

—Como te atrevas a disparar una sola bala…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?

—No me tientes. —El tigre se frenó en seco y los separó al ver que ambos se detuvieron y cruzaron miradas, esperaban el movimiento del otro para atacar.

—¿¡Quieren dejarse de estupideces!? ¡Sigamos corriendo!

—El zorro nos es inútil Tora, matémoslo aquí y digamos que fue producto del tiroteo. —El lobo sacó su arma y quitó el seguro.

—Tenemos órdenes de Herbert de llevarlo a la central de la ZIA, ajustarán sus cuentas después —indicó el tigre, a lo que el lobo guardó su arma estando todavía molesto. Mientras Geoff avanzaba, Gabriel guiñó un ojo al zorro. Se acercaría a él para susurrar algo por lo bajo. —Tú tranquilo, yo me encargo luego.

Avanzarían un poco más, tomando rutas alternativas y escondiéndose por momentos en salas del conserje, baños y habitaciones cuyas puertas podían abrir sin forzar la cerradura. Por insistencia de Tora, Geoff terminó por guardar su arma y usar la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes.

Después de rodear todo el edificio por los innumerables pasillos volvieron al punto de inicio. _"Buen trabajo, Nick."_ , el lobo bufó con molestia ante el comentario del tigre. Al vislumbrar la salida no se detuvieron a pensar que alguien los esperaría. Darían un par de pasos a las afueras del edificio, siendo libres al fin, o al menos eso creyeron.

Disparos a quemarropa llevarían a que volvieran a entrar y tomaran cobertura. Harto de la situación, Geoff tomó su arma y acabó con la vida de los dos oficiales que los atacaron en cuanto salieron, una gacela y un coyote. Una de las balas daría en su pierna izquierda, pero eso no lo frenaría al momento de acabar con ambos.

—¿¡Qué mierda acabas de hacer!? —El zorro quiso arremeter con furia contra el lobo pero sus rodillas flaquearon y trastabilló. Una mancha rojiza apareció en su abdomen, su blanquecino cabello recientemente teñido ahora se encontraba sucio con su propia sangre.

—Acabo de salvarnos la vida, maldito imbécil. —El lobo se acercó a él con su pistola y le apuntó en la frente—. Es nuestra oportunidad Tora, al diablo con lo que dijo Herbert, el polizonte es una jodida molestia.

—Está bien, Geoff, deja que yo me encargue. —El tigre posó su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros del lobo, que bajaría su arma y le dio lugar.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Tora?— El zorro estaba confundido, pero el tigre logró calmarlo guiñando su ojo como lo hizo un rato antes.

—Por cierto, Geoff, antes de disparar. —El lobo lo miró de reojo por encima de su hombro, le había dado la espalda a la situación—. Déjame decirte que siempre me pareciste un imbécil.

Fue entonces que Tora levantó su arma y apuntó de esa forma tan particular que tenía. Un par de segundos después del estruendo el lobo caería inerte sobre el suelo con un disparo que atravesó su pecho. El tigre tomaría su mochila y se la daría al zorro para que la lleve.

Dirían que fue producto del tiroteo con la policía, al parecer era algo que Tora ya había premeditado. El lobo resultó ser uno de los más fieles a Arcagma, era una baja importante. Gabriel resultó ser lo suficientemente frío como para acabar con sus compañeros de ese modo.

Una furgoneta estacionaría frente a ellos, con Langley al volante. El zorro, que hasta entonces estaba de pie, dio un par de pasos y lanzó un grito de dolor. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y necesitaría ayuda cuanto antes. El tigre lo levantaría y lo cargaría con facilidad para acomodarlo en los asientos traseros. Se sentaría a su lado para hacer presión sobre la herida. Una vez listos, la mapache aceleraría para alejarse tan rápido como le fue posible, en cuestión de segundos el lugar se infestó de todo tipo de animales y vehículos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó después de estacionarse a poco más de un kilómetro del lugar—. Necesita ayuda médica y el refugio está muy lejos.

—No podemos llevarlo al hospital que está aquí a unas calles, llamaremos la atención y podrían atraparnos. —Langley asintió a los dichos del tigre—. Escucha, creo conocer a un médico, vive cerca de aquí.

—Hagamos una visita entonces, creo que estoy por desmayarme —exclamó el zorro desde los asientos traseros.

—¿Cómo es la dirección de tu primo, Nick?

—¿Mi primo? ¿Por qué no mejor me matas aquí y ahora mejor?— replicó con una sonrisa, seguida de un alarido.

—Le diré a Sinner que busque en su expediente. —La idea de Tora no le agradó en absoluto, pero no podía articular más de dos palabras a la vez sin que un horrible dolor se hiciera presente en todo su cuerpo—. Vive en la calle Flock, sigue derecho que yo te guío.

—No quiero que lo metan en esto.

—Evita hablar Nick, entre la tintura y la máscara no habría de reconocerte, mantente lo más calmado posible.

Pasarían un par de minutos hasta llegar a la calle Flock, cuyo nombre derivaba de la gran cantidad de ovejas y cabras que habitaban dicho barrio. El tigre señalaría una casa de color amarillo claro. Estacionaron y sin perder tiempo la mapache comenzó a golpear la puerta, Drew tardaría unos momentos en llegar hasta la entrada.

Apenas la puerta se abriese el tigre avanzó para dejar a Nick reposando sobre un sofá, llevaba su máscara puesta para evitar cualquier riesgo. Sarah por su parte apuntaba a Drew con una pistola, que levantó sus manos y evitó hacer preguntas.

—Sabemos que eres médico, ayuda a nuestro amigo —indicó ella de forma tajante, el zorro abriría la puerta del baño y saldría con un botiquín, estando siempre vigilado por la mapache.

—¿Algo que puedan decirme para hacer esto más fácil?

—Fue un disparo a la altura del bazo, doc. —El zorro le dirigió una mirada graciosa al tigre, quien estaba señalando lo obvio—. Detuvimos un poco la hemorragia, pero de todos modos perdió mucha sangre. —De su botiquín sacaría una pequeña madera que le entregó a la mapache.

—Pónganle eso en su boca, voy a intentar sacar la bala. Esto, amigo mío, te va a doler. —Sin previo aviso, Drew metió sus dedos índice y medio en la herida para hallar la bala. Si bien Nick se quiso aguantar lo más posible, el dolor se hizo incontenible y lanzó un nuevo alarido—. Tranquilo, ya la encontré —Retiró sus dedos y entre ellos se encontraba el proyectil.

—¿¡Qué acaso no podías ser más delicado!? —gritó Sarah, espantada por la escena—. ¡Eres un médico maldita sea!

—Escuchen, iré a buscar morfina para su amigo. El porqué de tan poco tacto tiene su explicación médica, en cuanto termine con él les explico. —El zorro desapareció por un momento, Sarah y Gabriel seguían a la par de Nick que respiraba agitado y seguían haciendo presión sobre la herida—. Las patas donde pueda verlas, hijos de perra. —Al voltear hacia Drew, este contaba con una pistola entre sus garras, apuntaba a Langley para obligarla a dejar su arma.

—Tranquilízate amigo, no hay por qué cometer locuras.

—Tranquilízate tú, "amiga", deja tu arma en el suelo lentamente antes de que te vuele los sesos. —Sarah siguió sus órdenes al pie de la letra—. Si bien quité la bala, la hemorragia del zorro ahora es un poco mayor. Si no me dicen quien rayos son y qué hacen aquí lo dejaré morir a él y los retendré a ustedes hasta que llegue la policía.

—Tora…— la mapache llamó la atención de su compañero y este asintió después de suspirar—. Somos ex-convictos, hace dos meses escapamos de la prisión estatal.

—He estado oyendo las noticias. —Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura y quitó el seguro—. Sé que la policía está detrás de ustedes, denme una razón como para no matarlos aquí y ahora.

—Estamos actuando a las espaldas de nuestro líder, Arcagma, queremos acabar con él para…

—Disculpa si no te hago caso, "Tora", pero me importa un bledo que se traicionen entre criminales. Les doy diez segundos para decirme algo que me haga perdonarles la vida… Nueve.

—Te daremos dinero. —La oferta del tigre no le interesaba.

—Ocho, siete, seis…

—Si nos matas vendrán más a por ti. —La amenaza de Sarah era un cliché que no lo haría retroceder ni dudar.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres…

—Drew…— El vulpino que aún se desangraba exclamó sólo su nombre y por primera vez en la noche lo hizo titubear—. Soy yo, Nick.

—¿Nick? —Dejó de apuntar hacia ellos y dejó caer el arma al suelo, se llevaría ambas manos a la cabeza—. No puede ser ¿¡Qué carajo le hicieron!?

—¿¡Vas a salvarlo o no!? —Para cuando Sarah comenzó a formular la pregunta, Drew ya se había abalanzado sobre su primo. Tomó un spray y lo esparció en la zona anexa a la herida para limpiarla un poco. A su vez buscó un habano y un encendedor—. Dime que no harás lo que yo creo que harás

—Voy a cauterizar la zona, sosténganlo. —Después de encender el habano y dar un par de pitadas y lanzar el humo, pasó el mismo en la herida mientras Gabriel tomaba a Nick por los brazos y Sarah de las piernas, el zorro no paraba de retorcerse.

—¿No tienes morfina o algo para el dolor?

—Tengo algo para el dolor, pero tardará un poco en hacer efecto —respondió al tigre. De su botiquín sacaría una jeringa y un frasco con un fármaco, después de preparar la inyección introdujo la aguja en uno de sus brazos—. Lo ayudará a dormir, el dolor desapareceré en breve…

—¿Dormir? Necesitamos irnos ya, tenemos cosas que hacer. —La voz del tigre dejó de ser apacible y se mostró molesto por primera vez en la noche. Se acercó a Drew y lo tomó del cuello para estamparlo contra una pared—. Escucha maldito idiota, si no haces que despierte y esté listo para infiltrarse en la ZIA toda tu maldita familia estará en riesgo. ¿¡Me oyes!?

—Nick nunca podría seguir después de ese disparo, no trataron bien la herida en el momento —indicó el zorro mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre del tigre—. No sé si te das cuenta pero me estás asfixiando y a decir verdad me gusta respirar, seguir vivo y esas cosas. —Abriendo su mano el zorro cayó y comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras pasaba su mano sobre la zona que lo dejó adolorido.

—Sinner me está enviando mensajes, tenemos que ir cuanto antes. —La mapache guardó su teléfono—. Nick tiene que ir para completar su prueba. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Prueba? ¿De qué están hablando?

—Nada que te interese, doc —rugió el tigre.

—Me acaban de decir que mi familia estará en riesgo si Nick no va a infiltrarse a la ZIA, dime de que mierda hablan y quizás pueda ayudar.

—¿Ayudarnos tú?—preguntó el tigre riéndose—. ¿Después de todos los problemas que causaste? ¿¡Cómo mierda piensas ayudarnos!?

—No lo sé, tal vez yo... Tal vez pueda tomar su lugar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: antes que nada, no tengo nada en contra de Jack, que tan mal la pasó. Quiero aclarar esto porque sé que es un personaje querido y apreciado por todos, pero no podrá quedarse todavía con Judy porque hay cierto zorro astuto y cruel en medio de ellos. Aun así, Nick no se salió con la suya y finalmente fue castigado como se merecía...**

 **Fue un capítulo entretenido de escribir, mi buen beta aportó una que otra idea para arruinar la cita del bueno de Jack, a quien tanto aprecio le tiene. Si bien la idea en sí era que la cita fuese sólo en el restaurante o sólo en el cine, finalmente terminé metiendo todo en la bolsa y añadiendo lo del parque también, tenia que poner un poco más al enano.** **Lo de la maceta fue algo en lo que mi beta insistió, quería que Savage no sólo se viera afectado emocionalmente sino llevarlo un poco al terreno de lo físico (como verán el beta es la mente maestra detrás de todo lo malo en este fic).**

 **Siguiendo con el capítulo en líneas generales, se le da un poco de desarrollo a uno de los tantos OC que hay en esta historia. Gabriel Whitewind, mejor conocido como Tora, piensa que después de todo tal vez pueda tener una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida. Si bien no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, hasta ahora viene siendo fiel a Nick y ha demostrado ser de gran ayuda. ¿Creen ustedes que pueda conseguir lo que tanto anhela?** **Sinner, Sinner, Sinner, el apodo se repite varias veces a estas alturas y seguramente ya tengan el nombre de este individuo. Será divertido ver como Nick tiene que trabajar a la par de Savage aun después de lo que viene siendo y de lo que será su relación. El prototipo utilizado para infiltrarse en la ZPD es de los mayores proyectos de la ZIA, el dejar ciego todo un complejo sin que nadie se dé cuenta no es poca cosa, definitivamente Sinner tiene bastante acceso a la tecnología que provee la organización.**

 **Para cerrar el capítulo, Nick pagó caro su error. Después de apresurarse a salir sin revisar si había alguien terminó por recibir un balazo, mientras sus dos compañeros fallecieron a manos de Geoff, que tampoco salió vivo del lugar. Ante un escenario poco favorable sólo surge una opción viable y pese a la negativa del zorro sus compañeros lo llevan donde su primo. Como para complejizar la situación, Drew logra reducirlos sorpresivamente y pone en jaque la vida de su primo, que no tiene más opción que revelar su identidad. Nuevamente la opción es sólo una, ¿qué expectativas tienen de cara al ataque a la ZIA?**

 **Ahora sólo me resta despedirme, les agradezco por pasar una vez más. Si bien este capítulo sería publicado mañana, teniéndolo ya preparado decidí subirlo directamente, mejor no hacerlos esperar más. Si les gustó el capítulo no olviden dejarme sus impresiones y comentarios, si no les gustó haganmelo saber también. Me despido por ahora, nos estaremos viendo dentro de un par de semanas, hasta pronto ;)**


	5. Entre la espada y la pared

No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero sabía lo que sucedería si se apartaba o hacía la vista gorda. Entre dudas, Langley y Tora aceptaron su propuesta, dejarían a Nick reposando en el sofá y se llevarían a Drew en su lugar. El zorro usaría la misma máscara que su primo para intentar ocultar su identidad.

 _"¿Tienes tus aerosoles o tinturas a mano?"_ , preguntó la mapache que estaba al volante, tal y como durante la huida. El tigre negó y ella maldijo por lo bajo. En la ZPD hubo un zorro blanco y habría uno rojo en la ZIA, se arriesgaban a que Arcagma se enterase que comprometieron a un civil sin su previo permiso. El único animal que podía percatarse del intercambio de vulpinos era Sinner, podrían hacer que guarde el secreto, pero su líder tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes.

— ¿Has usado alguna vez tu arma, Andrew?— preguntó el tigre, que recibió una negativa como respuesta—. ¿Sabes disparar al menos?

—He jugado al paintball un par de veces, me fue bastante bien de hecho — bromeó el zorro para alivianar un poco el ambiente—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos?

—Algo así como el paintball, pero con armas de verdad— indicó la ladrona de muy mal humor—. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, nosotros tres y Sinner formaremos el equipo de infiltración. El segundo grupo hará una distracción. No nos cruzaremos con ellos, así que de ir todo bien puede que nadie sepa que reemplazas a Nick.

—Ellos llaman la atención y nosotros nos metemos, comprendo.— Analizó lo que sabía de momento y formuló una nueva pregunta, intentaría estar al tanto de todo lo que pudiera—. ¿Buscamos algo o alguien en específico?

—Tenemos que introducir un virus para robar información, yo lo prepararé mientras ustedes me cubren— explicó el felino, que sacó un pendrive y un expediente de una mochila que tenía a su par.

—Supongo que le dispararon a mi primo cuando fueron a buscar el virus.— Mientras Tora se encontraba concentrado leyendo lo que marcaba el informe que venía dentro del expediente, el zorro se arrimó y leyó de qué se trataba, no podía creer lo que veía—. ¿¡El virus del archimago de plata!? ¿¡Van a usar eso para meterse en los servidores de la ZIA!?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, doc? — exclamó Tora con cierta molestia. El zorro se había entrometido en su camino, sería una carga durante la misión y además ahora cuestionaba el plan—. Soy todo oídos para quien nos metió en este lío.

—Usarán un virus que tiene más de quince años para meterse en los servidores de una organización que progresa día a día— protestó el vulpino, cansado ante la actitud del par de convictos. Él no había pedido que fueran a su casa—. Y ya dejen de culparme por estar aquí, que estoy sólo para ayudarlos a ustedes y a Nick.

—Usaremos un par de programas antes para anular las defensas, el virus del Archimago sólo nos ayudará a sacar la información. — El tigre intentó tranquilizarse, entendía su punto pero en verdad estaba molesto con la situación que les tocó. De no haberse apresurado al salir de la ZPD, Nick todavía estaría con ellos—. No voy a ahondar mucho en detalles de algo que no entenderás, pero tengo idea de lo que hago. Antes de estar aquí trabajaba mucho con computadoras, estaremos bien si pueden cubrirme la espalda.

—Sí, seguramente no entienda nada por más que quisieras explicarme — admitió con lo que fue un leve tono de sarcasmo, bien sabía cómo funcionaba el jodido virus, después de todo él lo creo hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Langley fue bajando la velocidad y estacionó frente a un individuo de una espumosa cola blanca, con ropas negras que no daban indicio alguno de cómo era su figura. En sus manos tenía guantes del mismo color que sus ropas, el cual compartía su máscara también. Apenas sus ojos podían observarse a través de ella.

El individuo conocido como Sinner subió a la furgoneta, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante. Saludó a la mapache y volteó hacia atrás para hacer lo propio con Tora y Wilde, pero se percató de que algo no estaba bien. Langley aceleró para ir al lugar en cuestión.

— ¿Quién es ese zorro? ¿Qué pasó con Wilde?

—Es Wilde, ya déjate de bromas — respondió Langley sin despegar la mirada del camino.

—No juegues conmigo Sarah, trabajo con Nick y sé que no es él — exclamó señalando al zorro enmascarado—. ¿¡Quién carajo eres!? ¡Sé que no eres Nick!

—Hubo un problema durante el asalto a la ZPD. — El tigre sabía que no tenían nada que hacer, ya se había dado cuenta del engaño—. Él está bien, pero en su lugar trajimos a su primo.

— ¿Su primo? ¿El maldito médico? — preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro intentando contenerse—. Estamos en grandes problemas, si Arcagma se entera que metieron a un civil…

—No se enterará, Sinner, sólo guarda el secreto y ya está. Andrew no volverá a meterse con nosotros y no dirá nada para resguardar a su primo—. Las palabras de la mapache no eran del todo tranquilizadoras, pero era todo lo que tenían.

—Vine para proteger a mi familia, nada más. Después de esto no volverán a saber nada de mí, prometo mantener el hocico cerrado. — El silencio volvió a invadir la furgoneta, a lo que el zorro intentó romper el hielo—. Por cierto, creí que Nick era el único policía de nuestra especie, es bueno ver que de a poco nos dan más oportunidades —. La zorra lo observó por encima de su hombro y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Yo no trabajo en la ZPD, sólo acompaño a Nick con el caso en el cual trabaja.

—Supongo que has de ser de la ZIA entonces. ¿Skye Steppefurd, verdad? — Quien respondía al apodo de Sinner alzó las orejas al escuchar su nombre — Tu amigo, Savage, es un verdadero cretino.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estaba plácidamente dormida hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar incesantemente. Intentó buscarlo en su mesita de luz, todavía bastante adormecida, para cuando lo hizo ni siquiera leyó el nombre de quien la molestaba a esas horas.

Un grito al otro lado del teléfono la hizo saltar de la cama, su jefe no sabía de sutilezas. _"¡Hopps!"_ , luego de oír su apellido de parte de Bogo instintivamente comenzó a vestirse, sabía que algo tuvo que haber pasado. La explicación del búfalo le dejaría la sangre helada, tres animales se metieron en la ZPD a robar algo que aun desconocían, había víctimas fatales.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, desde la ZPD ya habían enviado a alguien para que la llevase al lugar en cuestión. Resultó ser su compañera Nancy quien la alcanzaría hasta la central. Llamó a Nick a pedido de Bogo, el búfalo decía no poder contactarlo, pero Judy correría el mismo destino.

—Posiblemente ya esté de camino— sugirió la jabalí mientras encendía las sirenas y conducía a toda velocidad—. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita con Savage?

—Pésimo es decir poco. — Intentó contactar con el zorro nuevamente pero no tuvo suerte.

—Quiero todos los detalles…

—En lo poco que estuve con Nick nunca se despegó de su teléfono, me parece raro que no conteste— exclamó interrumpiendo a su compañera.

—Quizás se fue de parranda con algún amigo o está con alguna zorra. Ya sabes, no una zorra en ese sentido, hablo de…

—Una hembra de su especie, claro, no me sorprendería — indicó Judy con una sonrisa picarona—. No sé tú, pero me da la impresión de que Nick es el típico galán incorregible. El modo en que te habla y te mira, es un chico bastante lindo.

—Es un zorro, Judy, sabe cómo ganarse la confianza de los demás. Al menos en esta ciudad no te toparás con ningún zorro que no sea como Nick, presta atención y verás que todos trabajan en tiendas intentando convencerte de comprar sus productos, o como abogados o corredores de bolsa, donde sea que se puede sacar ventaja encontrarás uno.

—Eso es un tanto racista Nancy, se supone que estamos en Zootopia.

—El lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que quieran ser, donde no hay prejuicio que valga— dijo con ironía—. Te viniste a la ciudad con un repelente de zorros, Judy. Mi vecina no deja que sus hijos se junten con un par de mapaches porque decía que podían ser ladrones aunque son buenos muchachos. Una hiena se ríe en cualquier parte del mundo y todos se dan la vuelta. — De reojo pudo ver cómo la coneja desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, sabía que estaba disgustada con sus dichos—. Las cosas son así, puedes ser lo que quieras, pero todos te juzgarán de algún modo u otro, nadie escapa de eso.

—Si una coneja puede luchar por su sueño, lograrlo y ser reconocida por ello todos deberían de poder. ¿No crees?

—No todos somos como tú, Judy, eres una clara excepción a la regla. — La jabalí le dirigió una mirada amistosa, a lo que la coneja iría olvidando de a poco el tema, seguirían un rato más en silencio—. Cuando estaba en la academia muchos hablaban de mi madre y mi hermano, ellos eran mejores que yo.

—No recordaba que tuvieras un hermano, de hecho no recuerdo muchas cosas, olvida lo que dije— exclamó riendo un poco, pero su compañera no pudo mantener la sonrisa por mucho.

—Sí, Michael era un gran policía, de los mejores de hecho. — Por el tono melancólico de su voz pensó que lo mejor sería evitar el tema, pero su compañera siguió hablando —. El portar un apellido a veces es algo con lo que te prejuzgan también. Sé lo que se siente tener que luchar para definirte por quien eres, no por lo que sean los de tu especie, tu familia o cualquier otro que no seas tú. Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a los estereotipos y prejuicios, abandonarlos al menos hoy por hoy es imposible.

—Tardamos mucho tiempo en evolucionar, Nancy, por lo que cambiar nuestra forma de ser no será algo que se dé de la noche a la mañana. Después de todo es evolucionar también, en cierto modo. El cambio comienza en cada uno y, si me lo permites, creo que tú vas por buen camino. Leí un informe de lo que pasó en diciembre pasado.

—No serías Judy Hopps si no te entrometieras en las cosas de los demás, ¿verdad? Es bueno ver que sigues siendo la misma pese a todo.

Llegando a la central la jabalí apagaría las sirenas de la patrulla. Estacionaron a la par de varias patrullas más y buscaron a alguien que los pusiera al tanto. Escucharon a Bogo gritando y se dejaron guiar por su voz, pero al ver que discutía con el alcalde volvieron sobre sus pasos. Ambos estaban a las afueras de la central, poco les importaba que hubiera periodistas haciéndose un festín.

Alguien a sus espaldas las llamaría por sus nombres, siguieron a Garraza hacia un lugar con menos tumulto de animales. Según sus palabras, Bogo llamó a la gran mayoría de sus oficiales para dar una charla en la sala de reuniones. Esa era la idea al menos hasta que el alcalde Lionheart llegó para reprenderlo, al ver lo acontecido los periodistas se lanzaron como carroñeros.

Para evitar que los policías que llegasen fueran atosigados con las preguntas, todos debían de seguir las indicaciones de Ben y entrar por una de las entradas traseras. En lugar de acceder por la salida para el personal de limpieza que estaba de cara al estacionamiento, como muchos hacían cuando había bastante movimiento en la ZPD, usarían la salida de emergencias. Según los rumores fue en esa zona donde los intrusos se cruzaron con el par de oficiales caídos, aunque todavía no se sabía quiénes eran.

La mayoría de los presentes buscaron asiento, mientras otros voluntariamente se quedaron de pie. Era la primera vez que coincidían policías del turno diurno y nocturno en mucho tiempo, pese a que había quienes no pudieron estar presentes las sillas de por sí eran escasas.

Los murmullos cesaron en cuanto alguien dio un portazo, con la misma fuerza con que abrió Bogo volvió a cerrar la puerta. No hacía falta que pida silencio, ni el más mínimo sonido sería emitido por los presentes que nunca vieron al búfalo en ese estado. Llevó sus manos a sus cuernos y se sujetó con fuerza de ellos, descargaría la furia que le quedaba de un grito.

— ¿¡Vieron eso que pasó allí!? ¡Eso, señores, es el maldito acto político más cobarde que se verá en mucho tiempo! — Golpeó su escritorio y respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Lamento esto, se supone que debo predicar con el ejemplo y no lo estoy haciendo. Hopps.— La coneja imaginó la pregunta que seguiría a continuación—. ¿Sabes algo de Wilde?

—No, señor, llamé y no me contesta— respondió Judy tímidamente.

—Enviaré a alguien a su casa para ver si está allí, tengo que hablar con él cuanto antes. —Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación, Bogo observaba a cada uno de los presentes. Muy pocos sostendrían la mirada—. Como ya han de saber, un grupo de animales, tres según lo que escuché, se infiltró aquí, en la central. Nuestras cámaras en un momento dado dejaron de funcionar, hablé con especialistas de la ZIA y el ZBI y dicen que se usó un programa para ello. Este trío de animales sabían de nuestros movimientos, conocían el lugar, sabían qué buscar y dónde.

—¿Quiénes fueron nuestros compañeros caídos, Bogo?— Después de algunos segundos sin palabras, fue Delgato quien se animó a hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaban que alguien respondiera.

—Stanley Bradford y Marianne Robinson. Fueron muertes rápidas, indoloras, ambos cubrían sus puestos al momento de ser atacados — explicó Bogo, quien volvió a tomar aire y a observar a los suyos. Odiaba esos momentos, detestaba tener que hablar después de algo así, pero los suyos necesitaban de sus palabras y aliento para superar lo acontecido —. Bradford y Robinson llevaban poco tiempo aquí, sus notas en la academia no fueron excelentes, de hecho Bradford se graduó a duras penas. Si me preguntan qué se me viene a la mente al pensar en ellos, si tuviera que hablar en pocas palabras, diría que eran valientes, determinados, decididos. Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque lucharon incansablemente para cumplir sus sueños, porque se superaban día tras día, porque estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de hacer su trabajo, y así fue, lo dieron todo, como sé que cada uno de ustedes lo haría en su lugar. No son los primeros oficiales en caer, ni serán los últimos, pero seguirán en nuestra memoria al igual que todos.

— ¿Qué sucederá con estos tipos? ¿Hay algún modo de ir tras ellos?— preguntó McCuerno —. Es obvio a estas alturas que hay un equipo trabajando en esto, Bogo, pero la ZPD y las demás agencias deberán hacer algo más que simples reuniones. Todos tendríamos que estar trabajando en esto.

— Lo sé, McCuerno, opino igual que tú. Hay mucha política de por medio, la idea era mantener todo esto lo más callado posible para no afectar a los principales líderes de la ciudad, pero Lionheart puede besarme el trasero a partir de ahora.

—Debemos formar más equipos, jefe. — La voz de Colmillar se hizo presente desde el fondo—. No dudo de la capacidad de quienes estén a cargo del caso, pero necesitarán más recursos para frenar a estos animales. Si pudieron atacarnos bajo nuestras propias narices, quien sabe de qué podrían ser capaces.

—El objetivo de esta improvisada reunión era explicarle a todos lo que sucederá a continuación —indicó el búfalo—. Wilde, y en su momento la oficial Hopps, acompañaron a los agentes de la ZIA y el ZBI que estuvieron viendo aquí los últimos días en este caso. Queríamos recabar información dado que no sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos, pero observar lo que pasa mientras se siembra el caos ya no es una opción. Hablaré con los líderes de la ZIA y el ZBI, plantearemos nuevas estrategias y tomaremos a todos los oficiales y agentes que podamos para trabajar en esto. A su vez llamaremos a reclutas de la academia para que nos ayuden con las tareas más básicas. Pedimos ayuda en localidades cercanas pero no enviarán muchos hombres, temen por su seguridad también y no lo harán a menos que Lionheart haga un pedido formal, lo cual no creo que pase. ¿Qué sucede Francine? —preguntó al ver que su oficial levantaba la mano para preguntar algo.

—Siendo que estos días han sido tan caóticos, ¿sería prudente sacar novatos de la academia para lanzarlos a las calles?

—Es una buena pregunta, y no, no es lo más prudente, pero no tenemos opción. Es algo que ya hablé en su momento con la agente Steppefurd, sólo buscaremos a los mejores, pero de ahí en más no podemos hacer mucho, hay que optimizar nuestros recursos de un modo u otro. — El teléfono de Bogo comenzó a vibrar, atendió ahí mismo donde estaba. Su sorpresa alarmó a todos—. ¿¡En la ZIA también!?

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Comenzó a intercambiar mensajes con Tora, que era quien estaba a cargo del otro equipo. Herbert observó a los suyos y, al tener una respuesta positiva de parte del tigre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. A la cuenta de tres todos sincronizaron sus relojes, al llegar a cero el otro grupo ya debía de haber conseguido lo que buscaban. Eran un total de once animales, once de los mejores hombres que Arcagma pudo reclutar hacía ya un par de meses.

Su objetivo era montar un buen espectáculo, crearían una distracción lo suficientemente importante como para atraer a la mayoría de los agentes que estuviesen en el edificio. No se infiltrarían como se hizo en la ZPD, lo suyo debía de ser un show digno, algo que demostrara el nivel de los actores involucrados.

En cuanto Herbert dio la orden, un rinoceronte conocido como Morgan dio un paso al frente y apuntó con un lanzagranadas a la entrada de la sucursal de la ZIA. Seguido a las detonaciones, los animales comandados por la pantera comenzaron a correr mientras disparaban sus fusiles contra los primeros guardias que se asomaron.

Las alarmas sonaban y los cuerpos se apilaban a medida que los animales comandados por Herbert avanzaban dentro de la sala de recepción del complejo. Hasta donde veía la pantera los suyos iban bien, pero estaban avanzando muy lento. Pronto podrían flanquearlos, llegarían más refuerzos, también cerrarían todas las entradas. Retroceder sería algo prudente, pero esa palabra no lo definía a él exactamente.

Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Todd, quien comprendió que seguiría a continuación. El híbrido de lobo y oso se lanzó en velocidad hacia adelante para ganar metros mientras Herbert lo cubría junto con un coyote y un oso. Al lograr posicionarse hizo lo propio para que el enorme felino avanzara también, el coyote y el oso cubrieron a Herbert como a Todd previamente. En cuanto Morgan volviese a hacer uso de su lanzagranadas contra un grupo de agentes, tanto Todd como Herbert corrieron en simultáneo para rodear a los pocos animales que seguían aturdidos a pocos metros de las explosiones. No gastarían más que unas pocas balas con ellos.

Sus cronómetros marcaban dos minutos, las cámaras ya debían de estar congeladas por el programa que Sinner instaló. Un mensaje que llegaría un par de segundos más tarde confirmaría su teoría. Ahora sólo debían huir del lugar conforme al recorrido que la zorra les marcó. Irían hacia una de las salidas de emergencia mientras acababan con todo aquel que se les cruzara. No importaba si bajaban las vallas metálicas o si tenían un pelotón de frente, lidiarían con ello de un modo u otro a la espera del vehículo que los sacaría de allí.

Al tiempo que Herbert, Todd y compañía comenzaron a montar un alboroto en la entrada de la sede de la ZIA, el equipo donde Tora estaba a cargo se adentraba por el estacionamiento subterráneo. Los cuidadores fueron adormecidos con los dardos tranquilizantes, siendo sólo cuatro los que quedaban después de que varios fueran a recepción, todo resultó ser sencillo. Drew observaba desde un lugar seguro mientras los demás se encargaban, su única tarea sería cuidar la mochila que Tora le dio al salir de su vehículo.

Skye conocía el lugar como si de su pata se tratase, cada giro y cada pasillo se encontraba vacío o con, como mucho, uno o dos hombres. Subían escaleras, se metían en un ascensor, evadían a los guardias, todo se dio con sumo cuidado y prolijidad.

Para tratarse de la ZIA todos parecían estar desorganizados, como si en cierto modo no se percataran de que avanzaban por los pasillos del lugar mientras Herbert y los demás montaban la distracción, o al menos eso pensaba Drew. La explicación de Skye ante las dudas del zorro terminaría por maravillarlo, no sabía del programa que usaron en la ZPD cuando se infiltraron.

—¿En serio ese programa congela las cámaras de este ala del complejo? — preguntó el vulpino sorprendido ante los recursos de Skye, la zorra sonrió con falsa modestia.

—Sólo tuve que instalarlo mientras trabajaba ayer, es casi indetectable y puede activarse de forma remota. — Los ojos de Drew se abrieron de par en par al escuchar los dichos de la zorra—. No lo hacía un fanático de estas ñoñerías, doc.

—Me crie entre computadoras, leyendo novelas de misterio y espionaje. Llámame friki si quieres, pero esa cosa tuya es una herramienta genial.

—¿Fan de estas cosas? Supongo que eso debería de explicar el que sepas hackear cuentas — La afirmación de la zorra lo tomó desprevenido—. Todavía quiero que me digas como supiste quien soy, no hay modo que sepas quien soy sin haberte metido en una de ellas.

—No sé hackear cuentas, sólo tuve el disgusto de conocer a tu compañero. Mi primo me habló después de él y de ti.

—Dile a tu primo que no abra tanto el hocico la próxima vez.

—¿Hablan del pequeño Jack? — El tigre se metió en la conversación al escuchar hablar del conejo—. Se podría decir que es todo un encanto. Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso esa vez que pasé a buscarte, Sinner, el tipo quiso que tuviera una charla con él a solas la siguiente vez que lo vi.

—¿En serio te quiso marcar el terreno? — preguntó la zorra con una sonrisa que no pudieron ver por su máscara—. Es toda una ternura.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, imagina un conejo enfrentando a un tigre con sus pequeñas garritas, es una completa locura — agregó la mapache uniéndose a la charla sobre Savage —. Además es sabido que a los suyos les encanta la multiplicación, mal no la pasarás.

—No seas tonta, Sarah. ¿Una zorra y un conejo? Como si algo así pudiera existir. — Los animales de Arcagma comenzaron a reír ante la pregunta retórica de Skye, mientras Drew sólo sonreía tímidamente—. Hey, doc, ¿crees que Nick y Hopps se animen a intentar algo un día de estos? Se los ve demasiado unidos.

—Supongo que es tan probable como lo tuyo con Savage. — Nuevamente hubo risas, como si se hubiese tratado de una broma. El zorro se limitó a reír para sus adentros al ver que habían pensado todo lo contrario a lo que quiso decir. Si de por sí estaba tenso el estar junto a criminales, ahora estaba bastante incómodo—. Ya que en parte salió el tema, ¿ustedes que piensan de las parejas interespecie?

—Me repugnan— soltó el tigre, recibiendo un golpe de la mapache —. ¿Qué? Es mi opinión, Langley, no tendría una relación con nadie que no fuera de mi especie. Si a ti te gusta acostarte con todo lo que se mueva es cosa tuya.

—Cuando volvamos al refugio recuérdame darte una golpiza— exclamó la ladrona ante el golpe bajo, ya se la cobraría de algún modo.

—Fuera de toda broma, yo no creo que el amor interespecie exista. Es más una calentura, curiosidad o un subidón de las hormonas, no más que eso. Lo antinatural y prohibido lo vuelve tentador en un inicio, pero es difícil seguir con algo así. Piensa en lo que sucedería en caso de querer hijos, el tener que vivir escondidos de la sociedad, ocultar el secreto incluso a familiares y amigos. Aun si existiera este tipo de amor, sé que se extinguiría tan rápido como ese tal Savage entre las piernas de Sinner, nadie sería capaz de aguantarlo todo por mucho tiempo.

—¿No puedes sostener tus ideas sin meter un comentario absurdo en medio? — Ahora fue la zorra quien le dio al tigre un golpe amistoso pero bastante más fuerte que el de Langley—. Al menos ten un poco de decencia frente a nuestro invitado— indicó señalado al zorro, a quien el tigre sólo observó de reojo. Su presencia en serio era poco grata.

Interrumpirían la charla al toparse con un par de guardias, parecían ir de camino a la entrada cuando se cruzaron con ellos. El par de animales serían de los tantos que caerían frente a ellos, nadie en ningún momento había hablado de cuatro animales que estaban de camino a uno de los centros de inteligencia dentro del ala oeste.

Tenían más de la mitad de la munición para cuando llegaron al lugar deseado. La habitación servía como antesala a uno de los servidores principales de la ZIA, donde buscarían extraer información con el virus del Archimago. El pasillo por el cual ingresaron era una de las dos posibles entradas a la habitación, por lo que debían de tener cuidado si querían ir a por ellos.

Acabarían con los guardias presentes, una comadreja, un coyote y un león. La zorra se paró frente a una enorme puerta de titanio, a través de las ventanas hechas con vidrio de gran espesor se podían observar varios ordenadores de última generación. Fue cuestión de esperar a que Skye introdujera un código en un teclado que se encontraba a su derecha, uno de los tantos códigos que memorizó a lo largo de la última semana para preparar el atraco.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraron con un par de empleados trabajando con los ordenadores, ambos pidieron clemencia al temer por su vida pero sólo los adormecieron con los dardos. Langley y Skye los sentaron contra una pared mientras Tora se acercaba para analizar los ordenadores y el cómo iba a proseguir.

—Pásame la mochila— exclamó el tigre sin posar la vista en el zorro, sacó una memoria de la misma para introducir en una entrada USB.

—Tal vez no sea el más indicado para hablar de esto, pero creo que deberías de revisar primero que no haya algún protocolo de seguridad, Tora.

—No comiences con tus quejas otra vez, sé lo que hago— rugió el felino en respuesta al zorro, que con facilidad lo sacaba de quicio—. No sólo no tenemos tiempo, sino que además…

—No quiero decirte "te lo dije" — susurró por lo bajo al ver que varios archivos se comenzaron a codificar y desaparecer de forma automática, varias alarmas comenzaban a sonar alrededor de la sala—. Pero…

—Como lo digas te cuelgo de las pelotas en los teleféricos del Distrito Forestal. — El vulpino tragó saliva y borró un poco su sonrisa, aunque no del todo, le era difícil contener el impulso de idiotez—. Necesito un par de minutos para ver cómo frenar el protocolo de seguridad, además de ver si es posible recuperar los archivos para asegurarnos que nada se haya perdido.

—¿Cuánto crees que te lleve?

—No lo sé Skye, pero creo que en cinco minutos tendré todo listo para instalar el virus del Archimago.

—En cinco minutos tendríamos que estar saliendo de aquí a toda prisa— indicó Langley, quien vigilaba la entrada a la habitación.

—Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no hay forma de hacer esto. — Las palabras de Drew no hicieron recapacitar al tigre, que seguía tecleando a toda velocidad.

—Si volvemos con las patas vacías nos matan, es así de fácil. — Los presentes suspiraron ante los dichos de Tora, bien sabían que tenía razón—. Morir aquí o morir después es lo mismo, así que de ser necesario me cubren las espaldas mientras termino con esto.

—¿Podrías al menos apagar las estúpidas alarmas? — El tigre hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta de la mapache, estaba concentrado en otras cosas.

Mientras sus dedos pulsaban diferentes teclas a una velocidad increíble, los demás se acercaron al pasillo para ganar algo de tiempo en caso de que más guardias llegaran al lugar. Por pedido de Skye, seguirían usando dardos anestesiantes en lugar de armas de fuego, al igual que Nick en su momento no quería herir a los suyos.

Un primer pelotón de animales llegó al lugar, esta vez la cantidad de guardias los superaba bastante en número. Mientras Drew seguía a Skye, Langley tomó una ruta contraria para cubrir más terreno. El grupo de diez animales intentaría flanquearlos, por lo que Skye recurrió a un par de granadas cegadoras.

Al lanzar la primera sólo un par de guardias fueron afectados, pero aun así lograron detener el peligroso avance. Mientras dicha granada estaba en el aire, la zorra le quitó el gancho de seguridad a la segunda, la cual retuvo en sus manos por un instante. En cuanto los guardias intentaran arremeter contra ellos nuevamente, la granada cegadora explotaría sobre sus cabezas. Acabar con ellos en ese estado fue sencillo, aun para un zorro que apenas sabía sostener su arma.

Sin siquiera saber si aún quedaba alguien que pudiese atacarlo, Andrew Wilde se encaminó a paso furioso hacia donde estaba el tigre. Al ver que no había logrado avance alguno, sino que toda la información seguía siendo codificada, dejó el arma frente a él y le pidió que fuera a ayudar a sus compañeras.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y ve a ayudarlas!

—¡Tú déjate de tonterías! ¡Ni siquiera puedas frenar el protocolo!

—Estudié ingeniera en sistemas, saboteé empresas montones de veces y robé toneladas de información antes de ir a prisión, es así como me ganaba la vida entre políticos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Dudo que siquiera sepas cómo desencriptar!

—Dame sólo dos minutos, nada más que eso. Llegué hasta aquí intentando salvar a los míos, no voy a apostar todo por nada— El tigre sacó su arma y, tras dirigirle una mirada asesina, fue donde estaban la zorra y la mapache. Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos para dejarle una última indicación —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Se suponía que debía intentar descifrar el virus del Archimago, pero lo de tu primo nos terminó retrasando. Hay un programa que se está ejecutando de forma paralela, cuando termine de descifrar el virus tendremos que instalarlo, eso no llevará más que unos segundos.

—¿Tendremos suficiente tiempo?

—Rezo porque así sea.

Dicho esto el tigre desapareció para no volver. No pasaron más de unos segundos que varios disparos volvieron a resonar, él por su parte sólo podía concentrarse en lo que le mostraba el monitor. En primer lugar intentó frenar el protocolo de seguridad, si quería recuperar la información que estaba siendo codificada ese era el lugar por donde empezar. El proceso en sí no podía frenarse, pero Tora ya lo había identificado, el mismo estaba cifrado. Debía de ingresar una contraseña para acceder a todos los archivos que ahora estaban protegidos.

Pensó en las alternativas y vio el programa de Tora minimizado. Se suponía que estaba descifrando el virus del Archimago, quizás pudiese trabajar con dos archivos a la vez… No, no funcionaba. Los disparos iban en aumento, le habían dado dos minutos y ya había perdido la mitad de uno, debía apurarse.

Una de las opciones era cerrar el programa que involucraba al virus, él mismo sabía cómo quitarle todas las cadenas que evitaban su accionar, después de todo fue él quien lo programó. Hacer eso sin embargo podía delatar su faceta de Archimago, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Dudó por algunos segundos pero no tuvo más opción.

Atacó al protocolo de seguridad usando el programa de Tora. Dado que el virus era más pesado en comparación, el proceso en sí llevaría menos tiempo. Mientras el protocolo era detenido, el zorro preparó el virus para hacer gala, nuevamente, de lo que era capaz su creación. Todas las defensas que en su momento blindaron al virus para que nadie fuese capaz de usarlo, estaban siendo derribadas por él quince años más tarde.

Los disparos comenzaron a cesar momentáneamente, se sentían múltiples pasos de animales que se acercaban hacia él. Había dos posibles resultados, o los suyos cayeron, o… Gracias al cielo, Skye y Tora se acercaron para ver sus progresos, aun con sus máscaras bien sabía que debía haber gestos de sorpresa dibujados en sus rostros.

En cuanto el protocolo de seguridad quedó desprotegido, Tora se encargó de apagarlo, la información quedó al descubierto nuevamente. El tigre activó el virus de una vez por todas y toda la información contenida en los servidores de la ZIA fue copiada y almacenada en su memoria extraíble. Los gritos de Langley llevarían a que los presentes se alertaran, se podía escuchar como varios guardias se acercaban al lugar.

Teniendo todo listo se reunieron a las afueras de la sala que contaba con parte de los servidores de la ZIA. Sabiendo que la salida más cercana se encontraba si iban por la entrada que usaron al acceder a la habitación donde entraban, Skye sugirió tomar la otra. Sabiendo como pensaban los agentes de la agencia, sabía que encontrarían menor oposición si tomaban el camino más largo.

Hasta donde les dijo, Herbert confirmó una única baja, ya habían logrado huir del complejo. Mientras ellos huían y acababan con los pocos hombres que se cruzaron, sabían que su huida sería llevada a cabo con un margen de al menos dos minutos de retraso, todo dependía de la velocidad con la que lograsen avanzar.

Los conocimientos de Skye sobre el lugar los ayudaron a tomar atajos y a evitar las grandes concentraciones de guardias, sólo les quedaba hacerse una salida. Mientras bajaban unas escaleras y Sarah acababa con uno de los empleados que se cruzó en su camino, Skye envió un mensaje a los suyos. A los quince segundos del mismo una explosión los sacudiría a todos.

—¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!? — gritó el zorro en una mezcla de confusión y terror.

—Se suelen cerrar las entradas con vallas metálicas por seguridad, tuvimos que crear nuestra propia salida — explicó Skye, divertida ante la reacción del vulpino. Se detendrían frente a un enorme agujero en una de las paredes, diez metros más adelante—. Damas primero, doc.

—Estamos en un tercer piso, no pienso saltar— Un camión de bomberos se acercó al lugar para desplegar su escalera. Ahora más confundido todavía, el zorro cerró el hocico y se limitó a observar a los suyos para ver que hacían. Sarah se tomó de los bordes de la escalera y se deslizó a través de la misma, dejando a Drew perplejo—. Tal vez mi temor a las alturas no sea compatible con la huida que planean.

—Déjame ayudarte.— Fue así como el tigre tomó al zorro para ponerlo sobre su espalda, se giró luego hacia Skye, quien negó con la cabeza. Ella prefería bajar por sí misma—. Espero que estés listo, doc, evita ahorcarme cuando bajemos.

El tigre imitó a su compañera, deslizándose por la escalera desde el tercer piso. Mientras el vulpino erizaba todo su pelaje, cerraba sus ojos y se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas, Tora levantó la vista disimuladamente para observar a Skye, quien comenzó a bajar un par de segundos después de que él se lanzó. Debía de admitir que tenía un buen panorama, si bien no le agradaba lo relacionado a lo interespecie, no podía negar que era una buena vista.

Un par de vehículos que ya venían en velocidad se frenaron frente a ellos, les servirían para escapar. La conductora del camión de bomberos, una hiena de nombre Amber, bajó rápidamente para subirse a uno de los vehículos. Tora indicó al conductor de una furgoneta negra que bajase y se fuese con el otro grupo, cosa que aceptó luego de varias quejas.

Mientras los del otro grupo disparaban a diestra y siniestra, los comandados por el tigre salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, con Tora al volante. El segundo vehículo, una camioneta de color gris, terminó por seguirlos mientras atacaban a quienes los perseguían. Las fuerzas enemigas ya de por sí estaban bastante dispersas, con animales que habían ido a la ZPD y miembros que habían perseguido al grupo de Herbert. De dicho modo, no fueron muchos los vehículos que fueron tras ellos, perderlos en la intersección de la autopista principal no sería muy difícil.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estando acostado boca arriba levantó su mano izquierda para frotarse su frente, luego pasaría ambas manos por sus ojos para intentar aclarar la vista. Respiraba lentamente mientras intentaba ubicarse, los recuerdos amontonados en su mente comenzaban a aflorar de a poco.

Intentó sentarse sobre su cama cuando un punzante dolor se hizo presente en su abdomen. ¿Su cama? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Su ropa era otra y su pelaje ya no era blanco, habrían de haberle pasado esa cosa que Tora le dio, así como lo ducharon mientras estaba dormido con ese medicamento que su primo le inyectó. Su primo… Debía de llamarlo, pero no encontraba su celular. De seguro estaba en la sala de estar o en la cocina, se puso de pie para comenzar su búsqueda pero un puntazo más fuerte que el anterior se hizo presente. Su alarido había llamado la atención de alguien, algunos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo previo a su habitación, resultó ser Drew que estaba esperando a que despierte.

Denotó cierta preocupación en su rostro, cosa lógica dados los acontecimientos previos. Apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Drew lo invitó a volver a su cama. Una sonrisa se dibujó por un par de segundos, intentando calmarlo, pero no logró sostenerla demasiado. Le dio la espalda y le preguntó cómo se encontraba, Nick afirmaría estar mejor, al menos en comparación con hace unas horas. Su primo inspiró profundamente y exhaló con suma lentitud, era evidente que quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo.

Dudaba de preguntar, hasta hacía instantes quería respuestas para todas sus incógnitas, pero al ver a Drew en ese estado no sabía cómo avanzar. Sabía que la cosa era grave, sólo lo había visto así una vez, antes de que abandonara la ciudad. Ahora sentado sobre su cama, siguió esquivando su mirada. Decidió dar el primer paso para iniciar la conversación, pero él terminó por hacerlo antes.

—Antes de iniciar la universidad mi padre me dijo que sacaría un crédito del banco, todavía estábamos pagando el anterior, así que tenía dos meses para volver sobre sus pasos. — Suspiró con pesar—. ¿Recuerdas a Jamie, la comadreja? Jamie Fawkes, nos juntábamos bastante en la escuela.

—El tipo que vivía en la sala de informática, lo recuerdo.

—Dejé de hacer todo lo que hacía antes porque me contagió su amor por las computadoras, aprendí muchas cosas en poco tiempo, demasiadas. —Se aferró a la cama con fuerzas, su mirada se dirigió hacia el techo y luego hacia él—. Hubo una vez que hackeamos la cuenta del director para descargar porno gay en su computadora, su mujer casi lo mata por ese entonces. Fue la primer treta que hicimos, la primera vez que hackeamos a alguien. Creímos que con el tiempo podríamos ser capaces de hacer cosas que sólo pasan en las películas.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Drew.

—Anoche en la ZPD tú y los demás robaron el virus del Archimago de plata. — Nick tragó saliva, recordando que después de ahí irían a la ZIA supo que se habría de haber montado un verdadero caos—. Se activó un mecanismo de seguridad, Tora no sabía manejarlo. Varios guardias venían y yo decidí encargarme de piratear el servidor, sería más útil ahí que con un arma en mis manos.

—Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Tenías que frenar el mecanismo de seguridad e instalar el virus?

—Algo así, el virus del Archimago es un tanto especial. Se divide en dos bloques y ambas están bien protegidos. Cuenta con varios mecanismos de seguridad para evitar que sea activado por cualquiera.

—Nunca había oído de un virus con dos partes, mucho menos protegido.

—Los sistemas de seguridad desarrollados por grandes agencias tienen, por así decirle, algo parecido a una "memoria" que recuerda posibles intromisiones y saboteos. Serían los anticuerpos del sistema inmune, que recuerdan "enfermedades" para evitar que en el futuro vuelvan a atacar. Después de eso se usaría un segundo programa, al cual el sistema no logra detectar por no conocerlo en sí. Uno vendría a sacar el dinero y el otro a depositarlo en diferentes cuentas en cantidades al azar, dentro de ciertas variables. Al tener diferentes funciones no los toma como similares y no impide que el segundo programa actúe, eso es lo que hace el virus, o los virus del archimago. Del mismo modo, aplica con cualquier tipo de archivos o información en general.

—Entonces lo que buscaba Tora era usar el primer programa para sacar información, de por sí el segundo no le servía, además de que tardaría más.

—Exacto, el Archimago de plata tardó varios días porque hizo uso de ambos. El primer paso es rápido, sólo tomas lo que quieres y te lo llevas, lo segundo es más difícil. Tienes que modificar las variables para que todo se redistribuya conforme a lo que deseas— explicó mientras volvía a ponerse de pie—. Lo de anoche debía ser rápido, el mecanismo de defensa del virus no es fácil de derribar, así que hice lo que tuve que hacer. Quité sus cadenas para que funcionase otra vez, quince años más tarde. La misión fue un éxito.

—Tengo muchas preguntas en mente Drew, pero ahora mismo sólo quiero hacer una— exclamó el zorro, su primo asintió—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Sólo lo sabían Jamie y Finnick, el enano se enteró poco antes de mi partida, en una borrachera. A Jamie le dije antes de que falleciera, cuando entró a cirugía. Él nunca pudo concretarlo pero yo sí, quería que supiera que nuestro sueño se había logrado.

—No me importan tus motivos para robarle a las familias más peligrosas, ni quienes lo sabían, ni si sigues dentro de esto. Lo único que quiero es que respondas mi pregunta.

—Había mucha gente detrás de mí y estaba tapado de mierda hasta la cabeza. No sabía si dejar la ciudad, pegarme un tiro o seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡Estaba enloqueciendo! Todo aquel que supiera la verdad tendría que soportar mi carga, y en tu caso particular ya tenías una—. Nick bajó la vista, sabía que su primo tenía razón. De haberlo sabido lo habría seguido camino a la locura, pese a que no estaba de acuerdo su proceder fue muy bueno, todo había salido bien—. Papá quería pedirle un favor a uno de los hombres de los Dalton, tu madre necesitaba pagar su tratamiento, la ciudad era un asco y yo tenía una herramienta para cambiarlo todo. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía el programa de Jamie mejorado y probé suerte. ¿Si? Sólo quería que estuviéramos bien, que sólo dependiéramos de nosotros mismos, que pudiésemos… Que pudiésemos lograrlo, aunque no se pudo.

—Drew…

—Escucha, entiendo que me odies por habértelo ocultado, por no haber invertido más dinero en tu madre, pero tenía que tapar mis huellas, ¿entiendes? Si lo hacía otra vez, o alguien se enteraba de alguna forma, los condenaba a todos. ¡Estaríamos muertos! Y si te lo decía…

—Maldita sea Andrew…

—Finnick cada tanto me llamaba porque pensaba en eso, cuando se enteró casi se vuelve loco, me quería matar por ocultarlo. En serio quise decírtelo, montones de veces, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sabía que sería peor si te enterabas.

—¿¡Quieres callarte!? — Su gritó lo tomó por sorpresa, exhaló un poco y unas lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en sus ojos—. Está bien, hermano, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y buscaste protegernos. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿No…? ¿No estás enojado? — Con un esfuerzo inanimal se puso de pie, su abrazo lo llevaría a derrumbarse. Permanecerían algunos segundos oyendo sólo sus sollozos.

—Está bien, Drew, velaste por nosotros hace quince años y lo hiciste anoche por mí, no puedo enojarme por esto.

—Anoche volví a hacerlo, Tora comenzó a preguntarme por todo, sabía que yo era el Archimago de plata.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—Que Jamie me disculpe, pero dije que el programa era de él, que él me dejó todo para que lo estudie y lo vea. Creo que se lo tragó, o al menos eso parece.

—Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir, no dejaré que vuelvas a estar en medio.

—¿Sabes? Estaba asustado al principio, pero luego me dejé llevar. Me trataron bien y en cierto modo me sentía, no lo sé, como si estuviese cómodo estando con ellos. Todo fue acción y adrenalina, se sintió genial hacer todo eso. Además los guardias estaban bien, sólo los dormíamos, pero…

—Pero pusiste los pies sobre la tierra y te diste cuenta de que ayudaste a los malos. Sé lo que se siente, pero debes ponerte bien, mañana llegarán Grace y Scott, piensa que lo hiciste por ellos.

—Cuando puse las noticias hoy fue devastador. Un tal Herbert atacó entrando por recepción, esa fue nuestra distracción. Hay unas treinta víctimas fatales, muchos heridos, yo fui parte de todo eso.

—No, Drew, tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso, tú no dañaste a nadie.

—Le di a estos tipos toda información contenida en la ZIA, les di herramientas para que sigan adelante con sus planes. Puede que no haya disparado una sola bala, pero acabo de activar una bomba.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: buenos días gente, o tardes, o noches dependiendo de cuando lo lean. Si llegan a leer esto el día en que es publicado les deseo una feliz Pascua y que puedan comer tanto chocolate como sea posible, si no celebran Pascua al menos coman chocolate, y en caso de que no lean esto en dicho día espero que lo hayan aprovechado haciendo lo que dije, todo sea por el chocolate.**

 **Este fue un capítulo más centrado en la acción que los anteriores, centrado a su vez un poco más en personajes como Drew que en Nick o en Judy, pese a que ambos estuviesen presentes. Sabido era que el zorro es el tal Archimago, si leyeron Dystopia mucho más. Si bien los años pasaron de su accionar, nuevamente tuvo que demostrar de qué es capaz su creación, habrá que ver qué es lo que pasa con él ahora que estuvo en contacto con la gente de Arcagma.**

 **Nick por su parte está bien, aunque un tanto adolorido. Si bien se toma a mal que su primo guardase el secreto por tanto tiempo, su estado lo termina conmoviendo y afirma que todo está bien entre ellos, aunque es una patada a su orgullo que en su momento Drew no confiase en él. Paralelamente Judy despierta de forma abrupta ante los llamados de su jefe, quien saca fuerzas de donde puede para levantar a sus oficiales así como para conmemorar a los caídos. Será cuestión de ver cómo reaccionan todos, ahora que un capítulo tranquilo se viene y todos tendrán tiempo para ver cómo avanzar.**

 **Hasta aquí llega esta nota de autor, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Espero su buena onda de siempre, recuerden dejar sus impresiones en los comentarios, háganme saber si les gustó o no para ver sobre qué trabajar y donde mejorar. Por cierto, dejaré de lado el intervalo de dos semanas entre capítulos, tengo un par de escritos y tal vez pueda traerlos antes. Me despido por ahora, nos estamos leyendo, estimados ;)**


	6. Revancha

Se quedó sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, su primo le prepararía el almuerzo pese a que por su parte insistió en pedir comida. De seguro buscaba mantener la mente ocupada. Había logrado dormir bastante gracias a la droga que le dieron para soportar la herida que le quedó después del ataque a la ZPD y el encontronazo con Drew. Su primo, al contrario, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se hallaba completamente desalineado y con ojeras muy pronunciadas. Sabiendo lo terco que era, no le dijo demasiadas veces que volviera a su casa e intentara descansar.

El ataque a la ZIA había sido un completo éxito, una única baja contra treinta y dos guardias que dejaron la vida allí. Sumado a eso, se decidió hacer público el motivo por el cual fue atacado el complejo, la población en general estaba confusa y nadie, políticos ni de las agencias, sabía qué responder.

En los días previos se habló mucho de diferentes casos que parecían estar vinculados, Bogo y Lionheart salieron a dar la cara para explicar que se estaban tomando cartas en el asunto, pero ahora además de ellos los jefes de la ZIA y ZBI tuvieron que hacer lo propio. Las diferentes teorías terminaban por perjudicar a todos, de a poco el miedo iba creciendo, la única forma de aclarar todo era diciendo la verdad, o al menos parte de la misma.

Dentro de los varios factores a analizar, los medios solían repetir los mismos tópicos. Por un lado estaba el ladrón Harkness, quien seguía siendo perseguido pero no con la misma intensidad de los días previos, muchos confirmaban que nada tenía que ver con el asunto, pero vendía y se hablaba de él de todos modos.

Por otra parte estaba el motín, junto a los concejales desaparecidos. Hamilton y Lander primero, Low después. Los tres pertenecían al partido contrario de Lionheart, quien estaba en el centro del huracán. Sus medidas para mantener la seguridad de la ciudad no daban resultado, estando la mancha del caso de los aulladores nuevamente el león comenzaba a ser cuestionado.

El último punto a analizar era el tal Arcagma, nada sabían de él o ella. Posiblemente fuera uno de los animales que escaparon durante el motín, posiblemente fuera quien hizo que el sistema de seguridad falle. Por lo que pudo ver usaba emisores, Herbert y Tora parecían ser los principales intermediarios, al menos hasta donde Nick sabía. A su vez había un bando propio, Arcagma no tenía control total sobre sus hombres, que se mataban entre sí. ¿Duelo de egos tal vez? Tora hasta el momento lo había ayudado, pero no conocía sus motivos del todo, era una figura bastante misteriosa, al igual que Langley. No sabía que pintaba Skye en todo eso tampoco, pero en parte comprendió como llegaron ciertas filtraciones a la ZIA. Él por su parte estaba allí porque lo amenazaban con su familia, con sus amigos y con Judy, pero ellos…

Un llamado de Drew lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Estaba cambiando canal por canal, hasta que frenó en una película de terror, cuando su cabeza comenzó a analizar todo punto por punto. No tenía conclusión alguna, sólo diversos factores a analizar. Suspiró y después de tomar aire se puso de pie para ir a la mesa.

Su primo había preparado fideos con salsa, seguramente la misma receta que le enseñó su padre, era de las pocas cosas que podía cocinar sin que se queme o arruine nada. No lo había esperado para comer, ya había terminado un tercio de su plato para cuando Nick se sentó. Daba bocados rápidos, tragaba con fuerza, varias gotas de salsa caían fuera del plato para ensuciar el azulado mantel.

—Al menos hasta donde yo recordaba, no solías ser tan ansioso para comer. — Le lanzó un fugaz vistazo pero después volvió a dirigir su mirada al plato, ahora comía más lento y pausado—. Eso es… Siempre fuiste de comer al mismo ritmo de Flash, tal vez un poco más lento — exclamó con una sonrisa boba, la cual Drew no respondió —. Ya una vez conviviste con ser el Archimago, no será diferente ahora.

—Antes no estaban estos tipos en medio, trabajar en las sombras era muy diferente. — Dejó los cubiertos en el plato y bajó los brazos, observaría fijamente a su primo ahora—. Me cuesta creer que sabiendo tanto me dejen en paz, más ahora que Scott y Grace vendrán a la ciudad.

—Estarán bien, hablaré con Skye o Tora de ser necesario, los protegerán a los tres—. Una duda se hizo presente en su cabeza—. Por cierto, nunca me dijiste como supiste quien era ella, yo no te mencioné nada del caso.

—Sí, lamento haber dicho que hablaste de algo que no podías— dijo mientras se llevaba su vaso a la boca para dar breves sorbos—. Cuando Savage me dijo que yo nunca podría pagar la camisa que manché me dio algo de curiosidad, así que entré en su cuenta bancaria.

—Creí que no seguías en activo.

—No lo estoy de hecho, soy prácticamente inútil ahora mismo. Desde el gran golpe nunca vi cómo avanzar, mis estudios y después mi trabajo no me dieron tiempo. Sólo entro y veo una que otra cosa, pero no sé hacer más que eso sin encender ninguna alarma.

—Me hablabas de la cuenta de Savage.

—Sí, el tipo tiene un muy buen salario, ya quisiera poder ser un agente de inteligencia.

—¿Es agente de inteligencia? Lo veía más como un simple subordinado de algún jefe de bloque.

—No hayo otro modo de explicar su salario, o es agente de inteligencia, con demasiados beneficios por cierto, o uno de campo. Al menos eso creo yo, una cosa es una coneja policía, pero de ahí a un conejo que haga tareas de campo para la ZIA… No lo sé, lo veo difícil.

—Y tú sabes cuánto cobran los agentes de la ZIA porque…

—Lo busqué en zoogle, hubo una filtración hace algunos meses. — Por primera vez desde que se sentaron a comer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —. Savage no sólo gana bastante, parte de su salario va a otra cuenta: la de Skye.

—¿En serio le da parte de su paga?

—Skye no cobra su salario como tal desde hace dos meses, apenas le dan algo pero no alcanza para cubrir sus necesidades, no es que ahorre mucho tampoco. Digamos que alquila en un lugar un tanto caro, le gusta comer en lugares caros, usa ropa cara, su estilo de vida es caro en sí.

—El tiempo coincide con el motín. Recuerdo que cuando Judy mencionó el motín Skye se molestó, creo que estaba presente cuando instalaron los nuevos sistemas de seguridad.

—Han de haberla degradado, de seguro pagó los platos rotos para eximir a quienes estaban a cargo. No me sorprendería que trabaje con el tal Arcagma por venganza.

—Aun así, de haber sido degradada, veo un tanto extraño que la hayan puesto en un caso tan importante.

—¿Habrá presionado Savage para protegerla? ¿Alguien de Arcagma tal vez?

—A estas alturas ya no sé qué pensar.

—No has tocado tu plato, no me verás cocinando decentemente en mucho tiempo, yo que tú aprovecho.

—Gracias Drew, pero no tengo mucha hambre, tal vez lo recaliente después, no lo sé.

—Al menos no soy el único disperso.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en todo, pasan los días y aun no hay nada que nos ayude. — Se distrajo viendo su teléfono, no podía creer la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que había de Judy, junto a un par de Bogo. Puede que sólo haya sido por trabajo, pero pensar que la coneja se seguía preocupando por él lo reconfortaba —. ¿Crees que pueda juntarme hoy con Judy? Habíamos hablado para hacer algo, pero todo esto terminó por arruinar mis planes.

—Tengo que medicarte y eso te dejará un poco más bobo de lo que eres de por sí, pero si es algo sencillo no creo que haya problema.

—Tal vez una película esté bien, y pedir una buena pizza en lo de Louis ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? Los delivery son bastante caros.

—Claro, te alquilaré una película, iré a buscar tu comida, también puedo traer una botella de champagne y un soufflé de chocolate para el postre. ¿Algo más princeso?

—Si lo pones así, necesitaré un mayordomo y sé que lo harás bien. Finn me dijo que Grace te tiene entrenado. Aun después de tanto tiempo sigue siendo obvio quien lleva los pantalones en casa.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso habló el señor "entré a la policía porque Judy me lo pidió"?

—Tú sabes que no es así la cosa.

—Sí, claro, si tú lo dices habré de creerte. Entonces, ¿te parece si te traigo las cosas cerca de las ocho?

—Sólo si tu mujer te deja.

—Creo que te iré medicando…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Despertó abruptamente al escuchar su celular, estaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus antebrazos, y estos sobre montones de informes y papeles. Se limpió un pequeño hilo de saliva y pestañeó de forma forzosa un par de veces para intentar despabilarse. Todavía con la visión un poco borrosa abrió el mensaje mientras se estiraba un poco, ni siquiera prestó atención a quien era.

La sorpresa fue grata en cierto modo, Nick la invitaba a ver una película por la noche mientras comían pizza. Dudaba entre aceptar o no, dado que él debía descansar por la enfermedad de la cual habló su primo, además de que ella quería seguir colaborando en el caso. Ahora que la ZPD estaba bajo la lupa, el caso pasó a ser obligación de todos.

La muerte del par de reclutas durante el ataque hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera manos a la obra de algún modo. Bogo formó un par de escuadrones con los oficiales más veteranos, por lo que todos los demás deberían suplir sus actividades normales. Si bien esto demandaba que todos tuviesen que trabajar más horas, fue decisión unánime el que todo se desarrollase de ese modo.

Respondería el mensaje del zorro después, primero se aseguraría de que no la necesitarían allí por la noche. Ya de por sí llegó a altas horas de la madrugada y todavía estaba ahí, en una de esas posibilidades la liberaban y podía ponerse al día con Nick. Algunas de las cosas que Nancy le contó respecto a la relación que mantenía con el vulpino le hacían sentirse mal por todo lo que había pasado. Si bien antes iban juntos todos los días al trabajo, desayunaban y cenaban juntos, patrullaban juntos y salían juntos, ahora llevaba varios días dejándolo plantado. De no ser porque la jabalí aclarase que eran mejores amigos con Nick pensaría que había algo más, era mucho el tiempo que pasaban uno a la par del otro.

Se tomó unos minutos para acomodar todos los informes que había estado leyendo, le dolía la cabeza de sólo ver la pila de papeles. La última vez que revisó la hora eran cerca de las ocho, había dormido unas cuatro horas y en pésimas condiciones. Se encaminaría a la oficina de Bogo para ver si estaba ahí, quería saber si tendría la noche libre.

Para su sorpresa ya no eran tantos los presentes en la central, pero no se indignó tanto por ello como lo había hecho en otra ocasión. Tal y como le dijo su compañera por la noche " _toda la buena voluntad desaparecerá en cuestión de un par de días"_. Eso de por sí le disgustaba, pero fue de la noche para la mañana que varios rompieron sus promesas de trabajar duro.

Estando frente a la oficina de Bogo comenzó a escuchar que hablaba con alguien, la voz se le hacía conocida. No le gustaba espiar, pero había escuchado algo que nunca creyó oír… El búfalo se había reído ante un comentario. Quizás no fuese tan malo como recordaba, detestaba tener una imagen tan lejana de todos los que conocía. Sólo se limitaría a golpear la puerta.

Con su inigualable cara de pocos amigos, Bogo abrió la puerta y la haría pasar. Quien estaba acompañando a su jefe resultó ser ese lobo del ZBI que vio rondando los pasillos, según sabía estaba trabajando en el caso y se llamaba… ¿Leonard? Estaba segura de que ese era su nombre, pero no lo llamaría por él por miedo a meter la pata.

—Lamento la interrupción, señor, no sabía que estaba ocupado— indicó la coneja en cuanto Bogo se sentó.

—No te preocupes Judy, sólo hablábamos de trivialidades— respondió el lobo de forma amable, por lo visto en su momento hubo buen trato entre ellos—. ¿Noche difícil?

—¿Tan mal me veo? — preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Estás en las mismas condiciones que todos, Hopps. — No todos estaban igual, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Muchos debían de estar con sus familias y amigos mientras deberían de estar allí—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Estaba pensando en quedarme aquí hasta tarde, pero tal vez necesite irme por la noche. Sé que hay mucho trabajo, así que entenderé si hay un no…

—Puedes retirarte cuando quieras. — La respuesta de Bogo la dejó confundida, cosa que él notó. Suspiraría antes de volver a tomar la palabra—. Si bien anoche dijimos algunas cosas, era obvio que no todos cumplirían con ello. Tú de por sí no tendrías que estar aquí hoy, pero lo estás e incluso vienes a pedirme permiso a mí, sólo compenso el respeto y el compromiso que demuestras.

—Gracias, señor…— exclamó un tanto desanimada. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero no sería Judy Hopps si no metiera las narices en todo lugar que pudiera—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Lo que sea — respondió con la firmeza de siempre.

—¿Por qué permite esto? No se lo tome a mal, pero que sean tantos los que se fueron… No lo sé, no es lo que me esperaba, mucho menos con todo lo que usted impone.

—Toma asiento, Hopps. — Tragó saliva esperando no meter la pata, bien sabía que Bogo reaccionaba mal ante casi todo—. Míralo a Clarke, en su momento él ocupó tu lugar. Fue un gran policía, trabajó muy bien durante la caída de los Giesler y los Dalton.

—Ya sé a dónde quieres ir, Bogo. — Ahora el lobo tomó la palabra y comenzó a verla fijamente—. La ZPD se volvió aburrida, Judy, el pacifismo que reinó desde la última guerra de mafias terminó por jugarnos en contra.

—Todo buen oficial como Clarke se terminó yendo al ZBI, a la ZIA, o a integrar las fuerzas de otra ciudad. Aquí estaba todo muy quieto, no había trabajo, los oficiales verdaderamente buenos terminaban siendo desperdiciados.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Quien tiene un buen sentido de la justicia y el trabajo intenta dar todo de sí, en Zootopia apenas había uno que otro robo, asesinatos aislados muy cada tanto, era todo demasiado utópico— explicó el lobo, reclinándose un poco hacia atrás—. Hasta el caso de los aulladores no hubo nada grande que demandara a la ZPD, cualquier trabajo podría hacerse por cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente.

—Habiendo una migración de oficiales tan grande en los últimos años, y habiendo tan pocos animales interesados en formar parte de la policía, tuvimos que tomar diferentes medidas. La academia ya no es exigente como lo era antes, se ha bajado mucho la vara para intentar nivelar y que haya muchos graduados. — Los dichos de su jefe le sentaron mal. Después de todo, ella misma salió de ahí con ese entrenamiento—. Si de por sí son pocos los que van a la academia, no podemos dejar a varios en el camino, la ZPD estaría con muy pocos oficiales. Mira a los de tu clase, eran sólo catorce, dos policías por distrito, imagina si quedaban fuera.

—Por todo esto es en parte que la ZPD esté tan descompensada al combatir a Arcagma, la mayoría de los oficiales no sabe cómo proceder, su entrenamiento no fue lo suficientemente bueno — agregó Leonard.

—Disculpe que discrepe, agente Clarke, pero yo recibí ese mismo entrenamiento y pude resolver el caso de los aulladores. Si todos aprueban un entrenamiento que permita eso, esto que dicen no tendría sentido.

—Tu caso es particular, tú fuiste la mejor de tu clase, no sólo aprobaste sino que tu rendimiento fue muy sobre la media. Antes si tenías menos de ocho en alguno de los exámenes no pasabas, pero ahora que puedes aprobar con seis y en algunos casos con cinco todo está como lo ves — explicó el búfalo. Ahora Judy caía en la cuenta de que en verdad el nivel era bajo, muchos de sus compañeros aprobaron con seis en su momento y en demasiados exámenes—. Teniendo la posibilidad de aprobar con un seis, ¿para qué estudiar para un nueve o diez? Muchos entran aquí pensando se pueden graduar con poco y sólo tendrán que patrullar un par de veces al día.

—Eso no tendría que ser así.

—Pero lo es, así como escuchas la ZPD está llena de mediocres. ¿Qué por qué permito esto? Porque simplemente ya me da igual, ellos no son policías como tú, como yo, como Colmillar, Delgato y tantos más. Ellos son empleados que vienen a cobrar un sueldo sin importar que dos oficiales hayan fallecido, no les importa que la ciudad sea un caos o que todo pueda estallar en cualquier momento. Sólo quieren que su paga esté al día, un par de rosquillas para su café y que no les hagan correr más de veinte metros porque por su falta de estado se quedan sin aire.

Judy se quedó helada al ver como Bogo se iba levantando cada vez más al pronunciar cada frase. Había enojo, furia, rabia contenida, todo en grandes cantidades, contra sus hombres, contra la gente de la academia, contra él mismo por permitirlo.

—Está bien, Bogo, tranquilo. — El lobo se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo para que el búfalo entrase en razón. Bogo les daría la espalda luego de apartarse de Clarke y se llevaría ambas manos al rostro, respiraría profundamente a continuación para dar lugar después a un silencio bastante extenso.

—Lionheart quiere anticipar mi jubilación, me van a sacar de en medio. Gané algo de tiempo, nos dejarán terminar el caso, pero luego estaré fuera de un modo u otro.

—Eso no es justo, ¿aunque resolvamos esto lo dejarán fuera? —Judy estaba estupefacta ante lo que oía, no podían deshacerse así sin más de alguien que le había dado tanto a la ciudad.

—Bogo se hará cargo de lo que pasó estos últimos días, servirá para salvarle el trasero al alcalde por todo lo que está pasando. — Los dichos del lobo terminarían por dejarla muda y desanimada, simplemente bajó la vista intentando hallar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que seguramente la misma no existía.

—No es que no me preocupe por mis hombres, volviendo a tu pregunta, Hopps. En otra ocasión los habría corregido en base a trabajo duro y los habría regañado mucho, como con Wilde y Rogers en su momento. Ahora ya no tengo tiempo, ni energías, lo único que me importa es cerrar este caso cuanto antes, quiero que esto termine de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El taxi la dejaría frente a una tienda de ropa, donde se quedaría un tiempo viendo vestidos de dos piezas. Necesitaba algo para llamar la atención, le gustaba que posasen los ojos en ella, pese a que poca importancia le diese a quienes solían hacerlo. No quería atraer a nadie en específico, sólo hacerse notar tan radiante y bella como muchos aseguraban que era. Las apariencias lo son todo en el mundo en el que ella vivía, después de todo.

Se quedó indecisa entre dos opciones, pero terminaría eligiendo el rojo a consejo de alguien que estaba a sus espaldas. Sonrió ante el comentario, pero no volteó hacia Langley, quien revisaba en busca de algo menos llamativo. Contrario a la zorra, buscaba mantenerse en las sombras y evitar cualquier mirada.

La mapache se mostraba indecisa y se retiraría sin comprar nada, mientras que Skye usó su tarjeta para comprar el vestido. En tanto pagaba, Langley pasó detrás de ella y le dio un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual la zorra tomaría en un rápido movimiento. Pronunció por lo bajo una dirección, a la cual ella iría inmediatamente mientras Skye tardaría un rato más. Leería el mensaje y lo tiraría a la basura, haciendo un bollo con el mismo y con la factura por el pago emitido.

Daría un par de vueltas en los próximos cinco minutos observando vidrieras. Mientras estrenaba su nuevo vestido rojo de dos piezas logró llamar la atención de un trío de lobos, quienes Sarah le aseguró que la ayudarían a movilizarse con el mensaje que le entregó minutos atrás.

Avanzaron por zonas cada vez más concurridas hablando de trivialidades, si alguien en verdad la estaba siguiendo la perdería en esa enorme marea de animales, más todavía con un trío de lobos que la rodeaba y ayudaba a esconderse. Al llegar a la dirección que la mapache le dio, subiría a un taxi y terminaría por desaparecer, no sin antes tenderle un par de billetes a los amigos de Langley.

Dentro del vehículo la zorra estaría al pendiente de su teléfono, mientras Sarah le indicaba al taxista su destino. La mapache estaba allí desde antes, había pedido que se acerquen hasta ese lugar para buscar a Skye. El conductor, un coyote de unos cincuenta y tantos, se desharía en halagos para con la zorra, quien de tanto en tanto levantaba la vista de forma seductora mientras Langley reía para sus adentros. Vaya viejo verde.

—No puedo creer que tuvimos que hacer todo ese circo —indicó la mapache mientras abría la puerta de un departamento—. ¿Hay alguien más a quien la ZIA haya puesto vigilancia como tú?

—No lo sé, pero ya no podré juntarme tanto contigo y con Tora si esto sigue así. —La zorra se adentró luego de que Langley encendiera la luz—. Burlar la seguridad una vez es una cosa, hacerlo casi todos los días levantará sospechas. Hasta donde pude ver había dos tipos que me seguían.

—¿Quién te tiró la data?

—Jack me insinuó que, con lo que pasó cuando nos infiltramos, a más de uno lo observarían de cerca. Más que un simple comentario es una advertencia, no suele hablarme de esas cosas, además de que por sí me vigilan desde el motín.

—Savage jugando nuevamente a ser el ángel guardián. ¿Planeas compensarle todo lo que hace por ti algún día?

—Escuché por ahí que salió con la agente Hopps, tal vez lo ayude un poco con eso— dijo entre risas—. No suele irle bien en las primeras citas al pobre, el seductor e irresistible agente Savage de las misiones suele desaparecer cuando se trata de la vida real.

—¿Practicarás algo con él para darle más confianza?— insinuó mientras se echaba en el sofá—. El tipo parece tener potencial, sólo necesita de una buena hembra que lo entrene.

—Pensé en hacer que tú y él se conocieran, sería más divertido. — La mapache rio ante la acotación, mientras la zorra se sentaba a su par—. ¿El pendrive que me diste tiene todo?

—Todo lo que pude encontrar al menos, no sé cómo llegó hasta ella pero ahí está toda la información que pensé que sería útil. Estoy segura de que puedes hallarla.

—Si en serio Arcagma te amenaza con ella dudo que sea tan fácil como piensas, debe tenerla escondida en alguna casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Si es que sigue en la ciudad. En serio necesito que ella esté bien, no sería justo que le pase algo por mi culpa.

—Es bueno ver que en ese pequeño cuerpecito rayado lleno de amargura todavía queda algo de bondad.

—No digas pendejadas, Skye, hablo en serio— respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo, de algún modo siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa—. Fue de las pocas personas que confió en mí, aunque yo no respondí del mejor modo.

—Tienes que estar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras no le demos motivos para que sospeche de nosotras, Arcagma no tendrá razones para hacerle daño.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Mientras no tenga indicios de que lo apuñalaremos por la espalda estaremos a salvo, pero todo se fue volviendo más difícil en estas dos últimas semanas.

—Si estás preocupada por Harkness…

—Edward sabe cuidarse solo, no me preocupo por él.

—¿Te preocupas por lo que él piense?

—Sabía que tenía una ganzúa y podía escapar, pero lo dejé esposado con la policía viniendo a por él. Ha de odiarme ahora mismo.

—¿No es lo que querías? ¿Protegerlo tanto como sea posible? ¿Alejarlo de lo que sea que quiera Arcagma?

—Sí, pero aun así no se siente bien.

—Puedo pasarte el número de Jack si quieres, en serio necesita ayuda…

—¿Y tú mientras te entretienes con Wilde? —Como acostumbraba a pasar entre ellas, todo momento serio terminaba con disparates y risas—. Te diste cuenta muy rápido de que no era él quien estaba en la ZIA.

—No podría confundir sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda….

—¿Irás a por él o a por su primo? ¿Por ambos tal vez?

—No seas tonta, Sarah, no soy una zorra en toda la regla. Además, en primer lugar, los zorros como Drew no son de mi tipo, y segundo, él está casado.

—Eso no te detuvo cuando estuviste con ese zorro del Distrito Forestal.

—¿En serio quieres comenzar una guerra? Pues bien, que así sea…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Inicialmente había pensado en pedirse un taxi para ir a lo de Nick, pero éste le dijo que su primo podía ir a por ella después de buscar la comida. Aunque no tuviese problemas de dinero le convenía ahorrarse uno que otro billete cada tanto, por lo que no se haría rogar demasiado al menos en este caso.

Habían pautado que iría a por ella antes de las ocho. Sin saber qué tema sacar para una charla parte del trayecto lo harían sin cruzar demasiadas palabras. La pizzería donde habían encargado la cena estaba bastante concurrida, pero el encargado hizo pasar rápido al vulpino, por lo que apreció Judy a la distancia se conocían desde hacía tiempo.

Ella se encargaría de llevar el par de pizzas mientras Drew conducía. No pudo evitar comentar cuan deliciosas olían. Al abrir la caja sólo un poco para ver una de ellas terminó por antojársele más aún, esa en particular se veía bastante bien con rúcula y trozos de zanahorias y tomate en toda su extensión.

—¿Es buena idea que Nick coma pizza estando enfermo?— preguntó la coneja al analizar la situación de su amigo—. Parece ser demasiado grasosa.

—La de abajo es para él, sólo tiene queso y está bien horneada— respondió el vulpino—. Además le di un cóctel de pastillas para que esté bien, tú tranquila.

—¿Qué es lo que tuvo en sí? Sé que estaba enfermo pero no supe de qué.

—Estuvo con vómitos al principio y luego con bastante diarrea, fue horrible… Su trasero parecía un sifón de soda, tuve que darle una pomada para que no se le irriten las nalgas.

—Eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar…— No pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante la comparación con la soda, aunque fuese asqueroso—. ¿No crees que eres un poco cruel? Teniendo a alguien como tú, ¿para qué querer enemigos?

—La vida sería aburrida si no nos molestáramos un poco, Judy, aunque con Nick a veces las cosas lleguen a otro nivel. — La conversación nuevamente llegaría a un punto muerto, hasta que Drew volvió a tomar la palabra—. ¿Pudiste hablar con el psicólogo que te recomendé?

—Iré el jueves, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea.

—¿Malas experiencias?

—Mis padres me enviaron al psicólogo un par de años después de que supieran que quería ser policía, aunque luego se rindieron y aquí estoy.

—Sí que ha de ser genial poder taparle la boca a todo el mundo de ese modo, más teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de prejuicios que hay en los últimos años.

—Sí, se siente bien. — No pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Nancy la última vez, de camino a la ZPD—. ¿Tú no lo has vivido, Drew? Que un zorro sea médico no es algo que se vea mucho.

—Sí… Se podría decir que le tapé la boca a más de uno, aunque tuve bastantes problemas durante esos años.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Peleas con mis compañeros, discusiones con un par de profesores a los que no les caía muy bien, problemas con alumnos de años superiores durante las prácticas. Si piensas que los prejuicios son jodidos ahora, es porque no te haces una idea de lo que fue Zootopia hasta hace poco más de una década. Hay especies en particular que lo tenían muy jodido para todo, los zorros no somos el único ejemplo.

—Al menos pudiste graduarte, lo hiciste bien, Drew.

—Tuve que acostarme con la mayoría de mis profesores para que me aprobasen, no me alcanzaba con tener buenas notas si no les hacía "favores".

—Dime por favor que es una broma.

—Tranquila, lo es. — Le dio un fuerte golpe mientras intentaba ponerse seria, aunque le fue imposible no sonreír.

—Eres un idiota.

—Sí, lo sé, me lo dicen bastante seguido. —Estacionó frente a la casa de Nick, segundos después de tocar timbre el zorro dejaría paso a la coneja.

—¿Cómo estás, Judy? — El vulpino aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras su primo miraba hacia otro lado.

—Bien, con bastante hambre desde que olí estas pizzas. —Al adentrarse en la casa de Nick, dejaría la comida sobre la mesa—. Date prisa que pronto mi estómago comenzará a gritar.

—Claro, ya voy, tern… Judy. —La coneja se llevaría los brazos a la cintura para dejar en claro que Nick no debía de pasarse de listo con sus apodos.

—Ya me voy yendo, pasen una buena velada.

—¿No te quedas, Drew? — preguntó la coneja ante la despedida de quien le hizo de taxista.

—Tal vez la próxima, Judy, mi mujer llega mañana y tengo que terminar de desempacar todo o me mata.

—¿Todavía no terminaste?— preguntó Nick mientras se ponía de pie para acompañarlo a la salida—. Si sigues vivo para mañana llámame, ando con ganas de ver a mi sobrino favorito.

—Es tu único sobrino Nick.

—Eso no quita que sea mi favorito.

Se darían un apretón de manos y cerró la puerta en cuanto su primo salió. Llevó su pata hacia su herida, sentía apenas una molestia después de tomar el calmante que Drew le dio, su botiquín estaba lleno de cosas de todo tipo. Al notarlo un tanto disperso Judy le llamó por su nombre, afirmó estar bien y haberse quedado pensando en algo mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban las pizzas. Pondría algunas porciones en un plato y las llevaría a la sala de estar, dejando todo en una mesita que estaba entre el sofá y su televisión.

En lugar de alquilar una película como había pensado en primer lugar, su primo le dejó su laptop para que la enchufase a su televisión. Le saldría bastante caro, pero Drew le prestó su cuenta de Zooflix, tendría series y películas de todo tipo para ver junto a Judy. Si bien la dejaría elegir a ella, haría ciertas recomendaciones basándose en cosas que él conocía. Tal vez si veían algo que en su momento disfrutasen juntos se le aclarase un poco la memoria.

—¿Esta te parece bien? —preguntó la coneja al detenerse en una serie llamada "Siempre estaré para ti", la cual resultó de la adaptación de una trilogía de libros. Amor interespecie, policías, acción y romance, era justo lo que el zorro necesitaba.

—Si quieres esa sólo ponla, por mí está bien. —Tomaría un trozo de pizza y se lo llevaría a la boca mientras la introducción pasaba y Judy tomaba un poco de su bebida. Dejaría avanzar un poco el capítulo y, después de un par de porciones más para saciar su hambre, haría la típica jugada de "bostezar y abrazar".

—¿Qué haces, Nick?— El zorro sintió cierta sorpresa en su tono de voz, tal vez había sido un poco precipitado.

—Sólo me ponía cómodo, disculpa la molestia.

Sabía que el primer capítulo cerraba con el protagonista siendo golpeado por alguien de mayor tamaño, habría un par de diálogos hasta que terminase por quedar inconsciente y todo terminaría abruptamente. Cuando vieron eso en su momento, ella no pudo evitar preocuparse por el personaje principal, si todo iba bien su reacción seguramente fuese la misma.

Fue mirando de reojo a Judy para intentar tomar su revancha, sólo debía esperar a que el protagonista se mostrase débil. En cuanto todo se tornase oscuro producto del desmayo y los créditos saltasen, Nick tomó la mano de la coneja, quien temía por el bienestar del personaje.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila, de seguro estará bien. El tipo es un galán y es de los protagonistas, no le pasará nada malo.

—No acostumbro mucho a ver series, soy más de películas— indicó ella separando su mano de la suya lentamente—. Si bien es de esperarse que esté bien, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que le puede pasar.

—Se dice que muere al final, así que al menos en el segundo capítulo seguirá con vida. —Sabía que Judy lo golpearía, así que levantó ambas manos antes que lleve el golpe, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Antes de que demuestres que los conejos pueden hacer daño hacia los zorros recuerda que estoy enfermo.

—Esta vez te la dejaré pasar, aunque si en serio me conoces deberías de saber que odio los spoilers.

—Tranquila, Zanahorias, era una broma, de a poco recordarás que tengo un buen sentido del humor.

—Respecto a eso… He estado hablando con tu primo cuando venía. La medicación que me dieron no está surgiendo efecto, lo más probable es que los recuerdos no vuelvan jamás.

—Judy…— Se llevó una mano al pecho y rápidamente se lanzó para abrazarla sin darle oportunidad de oponerse—. Todo estará bien, tú tranquila.

—Nick…

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por esos viejos recuerdos, crearás nuevos junto a quienes te quieren, yo cuanto menos no te dejaré sola, jamás de los jamases.

—Es una broma, Nick. —El vulpino se alejó de ella y la observó sorprendido. No sabía si reírse, enojarse, insultarla o felicitarla por su ingenio—. No eres muy astuto para ser un zorro, de hecho eres más sentimental de lo que pensé. Quien diría que los zorros son tan sentimentales…

Eso que había dicho era una frase típica de las que usaban entre ellos para bromear, de algún lado de su mente brotó un mínimo recuerdo, aprovecharía la situación para volver a abrazarla. Ahora era ella quien se sorprendió ante su gesto, correspondió el abrazo acompañándolo de una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz al ver que tenía a alguien como Nick a su lado.

El ambiente se cortaría en cuanto alguien tocase el timbre. Nick la soltaría después de que ella insistiera para que fuese a atender. Tal vez su primo se hubiese olvidado algo, lo mataría por haber cortado el momento de intimidad. O tal vez fuese Finnick, el enano no sabía que aprovecharía la noche para estar por Judy. Sea del modo que fuese, le daban ganas de matar a quien estuviese al otro lado de la puerta.

Después de buscar sus llaves se dirigió hacia la entrada, quien estaba afuera tocó timbre un par de veces más. Era bastante insistente e impaciente hasta donde se podía notar, así como impensado. De todos los animales que pudiesen arruinar la velada, el peor de todos estaba frente a él. Hubiese preferido a Bogo para hablar del caso incluso, pero no, era el mismísimo Jack Savage.

El entrometido conejo se adentró en la vivienda sin tener permiso del zorro. Sonreiría al ver a Judy sentada en el sofá, todo era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Tomó una porción de pizza mientras los otros dos presentes lo observaban con desagrado.

—Está bastante buena, Wilde, ¿la hiciste tú? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, las compramos— respondió de forma seca, claramente disgustado—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y por qué te metiste de ese modo en mi casa?

—Era de esperarse que las pidiesen, no tienes pinta de ser muy bueno en la cocina. De por sí no creo que hagas que Judy las prepare, serías un muy mal anfitrión, aunque no me sorprendería en sí— Dio un nuevo bocado mientras su sonrisa provocadora se terminaba de desdibujar—. Aun así, admito que eres bueno en otras cosas, como meterte donde no te llaman.

—Voy a preguntarte una última vez de forma amable, antes de sacarte a patadas de aquí, Savage.

—Sé lo que hiciste, Wilde, el sábado, durante nuestra cita. —Dirigió su mirada a la coneja—. ¿No se te hizo curioso, Judy? Nos cruzamos con tres zorros, Nick y dos más vinculados a él.

—Nick no conocía a ese niño, Jack, recordaba haberlo visto por ahí por su raro disfraz pero no más que eso —indicó la coneja para defender a su amigo, pese a que no sabía que responder en sí. No entendía a donde quería ir el conejo.

—Para empezar, no es un niño. —Nick tragó saliva, pero su mirada se mantuvo imperturbable, posiblemente no tuviese nada concreto—. La cantidad de infortunios se me hizo un tanto rara, así que me puse a investigar un poco. Era sábado en la noche y mi cita se terminó antes de lo esperado, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Ve al punto. — El zorro estaba cansado de tantos rodeos de parte de Savage, si tenía algo serio prefería que lo soltase ahí mismo.

—Tú y tu primo de por sí se conocen, así que busqué una conexión entre la prostituta y el niño. Hay un fénec que aparece contigo en varias fotos, revisando su perfil en diferentes redes sociales encontré una foto de él con una furgoneta. —Le pasó su teléfono a Judy, donde aparecía el fénec con una furgoneta, que bien recordaba estaba a las afueras de su casa cuando salieron ese día—. Seguí indagando en el perfil de este tipo, buscando fotos donde tú estuvieras etiquetado y…— Volvió a tomar el teléfono, buscaría otra imagen que le mostraría a Judy.

—No puede ser… ¡Nick! —La coneja se puso de pie para mostrarle dicha imagen al zorro, en ella Finick salía con su disfraz de elefante—. ¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste todo esto!?

—Espera Judy, por si te quedan dudas puedes buscar en el perfil del fénec. La prostituta está en su lista de amigos, todos están conectados.

—Judy, sé que todo parece ser muy malo, pero es sólo una gran confusión.— Estaba acorralado, no sabía cómo responder ante las acusaciones de Savage.

—¿Tienes alguna justificación? ¿Alguna excusa al menos? — Podía ver cómo Judy inspiraba cada vez de forma más profunda, estaba demasiado enojada y obviamente tenía razón.

—Yo… Yo no tengo ninguna excusa, Judy, simplemente no quería que fueras con él y…

—Y convenciste a tu primo de buscar laxantes, al fénec de disfrazarse y a la puta de ir al cine, ya todos conocemos la historia. —Le daban ganas de partirle los dientes de un solo golpe, pero sólo empeoraría la situación—. Y casi lo olvido… Pusiste a prueba las leyes de la gravedad soltando esa maceta sobre mi cabeza, sí que eres genial, Wilde.

—Todo esto venía bien, Nick, demasiado bien. —La coneja se cruzaría de brazos y le daría la espalda por unos segundos—. Supongo que aquí en Zootopia algunos prejuicios están justificados, ustedes los zorros son unos imbéciles.

Judy se dirigiría hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás después de su insulto. Mientras Nick contenía su impotencia y furia, Savage seguía con esa sonrisa que llevó desde un primer momento. El conejo seguiría los pasos de la coneja para retirarse triunfante de la morada del vulpino. Nunca había gozado tanto de aplastar a un zorro como lo hizo con Nicholas Wilde en ese preciso momento.

—Nos vemos mañana en la ZPD, Wilde, sigue disfrutando de la pizza que está exquisita.

—Ya me las pagarás conejo, no tienes ni idea de quién soy.

—Me puedo hacer una muy buena, hasta donde veo eres un zorro patético. Buenas noches, mi estimado.

Dichas sus últimas palabras, Jack cerraría la puerta detrás de sí, llevaría a Judy hasta su casa mientras estaba que no se contenía por su triunfo. Paralelamente, Nick apagaría todo e intentaría dormirse sin mucho éxito. No sabía si lograría hacer que Judy lo perdone, o si podría vengarse de Savage, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que en ese preciso momento todo lo bueno que cosechó durante la noche se terminó yendo a la mierda.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: se suponía que este capítulo llegaría más temprano, pero me atrasé bastante escribiendo unas cosas a futuro, demasiado de hecho... De momento sólo queda disfrutar de la victoria de Jack, el conejo pudo tomarse revancha después de la humillación a manos de Nick y compañía. No creo que haga falta explicar el por qué del nombre del capítulo, vaya revés del conejo.**

 **Los ataques a la ZPD y ZIA dejan diferentes secuelas en la ciudad que sigue en busca de respuestas, así como en algunos de sus participantes. Drew espera un futuro adverso, aunque Nick le garantiza que él y su familia van a estar bien. A su vez la posibilidad de que Nick se junte con Judy logró mantenerse en pie, una lástima el resultado final. De un pequeño rastro de su memoria a la coneja detestando a los zorros en general, el zorro pasó de estar en el cielo al mismo infierno en un par de minutos de diferencia.**

 **Hablando de la susodicha coneja, con o sin problemas de memoria sigue siendo igual de laboriosa que siempre. Pese a la adversidad del momento decidió tomar parte en toda actividad que sirviera para ayudar, aunque eso involucre el detestable papeleo. Es una lástima que sus compañeros no sigan su ejemplo, tal y como dice Bogo la gran mayoría se deja llevar por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Bogo... que poco que le queda al búfalo en la fuerza, pero de algún modo podrá despedirse a lo grande con un caso a su altura.**

 **También tenemos a Skye y Sarah bromeando un poco, el par de hembras bromea un poco y a la vez trata algo que parece ser de vital importancia para la ladrona. ¿De quién cree que esté hablando? Y en cuanto a dicha ladrona, pese a que las cosas no parecían estar bien con Harkness, y aun con un pequeño atisbo de rencor entre ellos, parece ser que sigue habiendo cuanto menos un poco de preocupación de parte de ella por el joven zorro.**

 **Hasta aquí llega la nota de autor, espero sus comentarios como de costumbre así que cualquier cosa que quieran decir pueden dejarla por acá o por privado. Tengo visitas llegando a mi casa en este preciso momento, así que no alargaré esto mucho más con la cena prácticamente lista, será una genial noche de tacos. Hasta pronto estimados, buena suerte ;)**


	7. Rumores

Se podría decir que después de la pésima noche también tuvo un pésimo descanso. Le dolía bastante el abdomen, tuvo que acompañar su desayuno con una de las pastillas que su primo le dio, tal vez incluso se llevase algunas por si la molestia volvía a aparecer a lo largo del día. Si bien le gustaba que hubiese cierta emoción en su trabajo, ahora mismo necesitaba mantenerse alejado de la acción tanto como sea posible, correr, pelear o disparar no eran cosas que se le antojasen en su condición.

Pensó en poner la televisión, pero le dolía un tanto la cabeza y descartó la idea. Todo seguía tal y como quedó después de la aparición de Savage, con la pizza sobre la mesa y la laptop conectada. Fue increíble como todo pasó de estar tan bien, con un pequeño destello de la memoria de Judy, a irse al diablo, con la misma coneja diciendo que todos los zorros eran unos imbéciles.

Si bien en otros momentos tuvieron una que otra pelea, ambos sabían que todo siempre estaría bien entre ellos, habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos como para que una simple disputa los separase. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes. Judy ya no sabía nada de lo que fue su amistad y posterior amor, sólo lo veía como un idiota que arruinó su cita.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, su visión estaba siendo demasiado negativa. Buscó el periódico para distraerse mientras terminaba su café y tostadas. Bogo estaba en primera plana, una foto de él fue tomada mientras discutía con Lionheart a las afueras de la central de la ZPD. Pensó en dejar las cuestiones relacionadas al trabajo para sus horarios de trabajo, pero si después de ausentarse volvía sin saber todo lo que pasaba el búfalo lo regañaría frente a todos, no quería verse en esa situación con Savage presente. Seguiría leyendo el periódico con tal de olvidarse del conejo.

El titular dejaba clara la idea desde el comienzo: "El alcalde Lionheart se replantea la presencia del jefe Bogo al frente de la ZPD". Judy mencionó la noche previa vio cómo Bogo y el alcalde discutían, pero por lo visto era algo extremo. Contrario a lo que Nick esperaba, el búfalo aceptó la culpa por todo lo acontecido en los últimos días y afirmaba que en las próximas semanas su destino podría estar lejos de la ZPD.

Si bien fue desde la alcaldía que se pidió manejar las cosas de un determinado modo y eso entorpeció el caso, de ello no se hacía mención lógicamente. Tal y como solía pasar cuando había un conflicto político, los medios apoyaban a Lionheart para buscar ciertos beneficios a futuro. Fue el mismo león quien rechazó traer oficiales de otras ciudades. Tendría que pagar más sueldos, dar un mayor presupuesto a la ZPD para comprar más equipo, dar acilo a quienes llegaban, perder dinero en definitiva. ¿Con qué financiaría su campaña si gastaba dinero en cosas como esas? Sumado a eso también estaba su constante rivalidad con otros políticos, no podía pedir favores a otras ciudades y dejar su orgullo intacto a la vez.

Intentaría hablar con Bogo luego para ponerse al tanto de todo, si bien el búfalo era exigente y muchas veces molesto, no le parecía que su retiro se tuviese que dar por la puerta de atrás después de tantos años de trabajo. Iría rumbo a la central ahora que había terminado su desayuno, se la pasaría todo el camino pensando en lo que Judy le dijo la noche previa. No sabía de qué modo actuar cuando se la cruzase en el trabajo a ella o a Savage, mientras se juntase con los demás a hablar del caso.

Segundos después de entrar a la ZPD comenzó a pensar lo peor, con algunas miradas posándose sobre él. Se acercaría a Garraza para preguntarle si Bogo estaba en su oficina, para después recibir una respuesta afirmativa del cheetah. Agradeció la ayuda y pensó en continuar su camino, cuando el recepcionista volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Es cierto eso que dicen por ahí? —El zorro sabía que el rumor podría haberse esparcido por la ZPD, no lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

—¿Qué cosa, Ben? — preguntó un tanto indiferente.

—Ya sabes… Sobre cierta cita entre dos conejos. — Era su palabra contra la de Judy y Jack, además de que el conejo contaba con algunas pruebas, viéndose en desventaja no ganaría nada con negar las cosas.

—Sí, es cierto que intenté alejar a Judy de Savage — respondió sin siquiera inmutarse, el felino se mostraría decepcionado en cierto modo.

—No conozco a Savage, pero se ven bien juntos, ¿sabes? Tal vez puedan olvidar lo que pasó y salir a tomar un café los tres, conozco un buen lugar donde podrán hablar y dejar todo en claro.

—Te lo agradezco, Ben, pero no necesito nada de eso. Simplemente no quiero que Savage se acerque a Judy, hablarlo no me servirá de nada.

—¿Y por qué no querrías algo así? Se supone que tú y ella son amigos, ¿por qué no dejar que tu amiga intente buscar su media naranja para ser feliz?— Resopló con molestia, le daría la espalda a Garraza para encaminarse hacia lo de Bogo, apreciaba sus buenas intenciones pero estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—No es algo que entenderías, nos hablamos luego, Ben.

Caminaría recto mientras todos hablaban a sus espaldas de lo acontecido, como si no se diese cuenta. Savage no había tardado en poner a todos en su contra, pero no le sorprendía en absoluto. Alguien lo tomaría de su hombro derecho y lo obligaría a darse vuelta. Peor que toparse con Savage o con Judy, era toparse con la amiga que la coneja tenía en la ZPD.

—No estoy de humor Nancy, no me jodas— exclamó para intentar seguir caminando, la jabalí lo obligaría a frenarse volviendo a tomarlo del hombro.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mal que está Judy por esto? Me importa muy poco que no estés de humor cuando ella es quien lo pasa mal por tu culpa. Pensaba que tú eras su amigo y jugaste con ella de ese modo tan cínico

—Tengo que ir a la oficina de Bogo, así que si no te molesta…

—No te irás, Wilde. —Esta vez lo tomaría del codo, se acercaría bastante a él para mirarlo fijamente—. Que tú y Judy fueran amigos no significa que puedas hacer estas cosas, ¿me oyes? Como vuelva a saber que interfieres en su vida haré mucho más que pasar un simple rumor, voy a hundirte como no te haces una idea.

—Espera, ¿tú corriste el rumor?

—Judy me llamó anoche y estaba muy mal porque su "supuesto amigo" arruinó lo que podría haber sido un momento genial. ¿Qué si corrí el rumor? No, no lo hice, porque esto no es un rumor. ¡Es un hecho! Del mismo modo, es un hecho que haces honor a la idea que todos tienen sobre los de tu especie. Alguien como tú no merece ser su compañero, amigo o lo que sea que sean.

—No tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que estás hablando, así que si sólo te limitas a decir idioteces sobre mí basándote en un prejuicio estúpido y merecimientos, déjame recordarte que estás aquí por tu familia y no por ser una buena oficial, maldita cerda inútil. ¿Qué no merezco ser su amigo? ¿¡Quién mierda te crees que eres para decir eso!?

—¡Soy su maldita amiga maldita sea!

—¡Y yo soy…!— Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para evitar decir nada, en su momento Judy quiso mantener las cosas en secreto y si daba a conocer lo que él significaba dentro de su vida sería un completo caos. Lanzó un rugido de impotencia y se alejó mientras varios de quienes presenciaban la discusión volvían a sus tareas.

—Un imbécil es lo que eres— dijo la jabalí para terminar la frase inconclusa, pese a que Nick la escucharía seguiría de camino a lo de Bogo, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Golpeó la puerta de su jefe mientras inspiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, rogaba que los gritos no hubiesen llegado hasta los oídos del búfalo porque ahí sí que estaría jodido. Desde el interior su jefe le indicó que entrase, se sorprendió de ver a su hombre dado que la próxima reunión sería en media hora.

Bogo se quitó los lentes, estaba leyendo un reporte antes de que Nick ingresase. Para cuando el zorro se sentó en una de las sillas el búfalo acomodó todo a la par de una lista de varios archivos. Después de saludarse, el vulpino indicaría que estaba allí para ver si había algún informe en especial que debiese leer para ponerse al día.

Buscando entre varios papeles, Bogo le pasaría algunos expedientes y un par de informes de lo que ocurrió durante el asalto a la ZIA y la ZPD. Herbert, Todd, el lobo que los acompañó durante el asalto a la ZPD y a quien Tora mataría, Langley, dos carneros, un rinoceronte, un lince y varios animales más. Seguramente fueron todos los que pudieron quedar registrados durante los ataques, por suerte para él ya conocía a algunos de los involucrados y no tendría que leer todo.

—Supongo que me pondré a revisar un poco esto mientras los demás vienen. ¿Algo por donde sea mejor empezar, jefe?

—Los informes de los ataques son lo más importante, Wilde, puedes empezar por ahí. —El zorro asintió y bajó de su silla, a lo que el búfalo aclaró su voz para llamar su atención—. Siéntate. — Sin rechistar, Nick cumplió la orden de su superior sabiendo qué es lo que seguía a continuación, aquello de lo que varios ya estaban hablando —. Quiero dejar en claro que me importa un comino lo que haya entre Savage y tú, ¿de acuerdo? — Asentiría para responder—. Pues bien… Como yo me llegue a enterar de que tú y él entorpecen este trabajo, haré que los suspendan a ambos. Pueden insultarse, matarse a golpes, hacer lo que quieran mientras estén fuera de aquí, pero cuando pasen el maldito umbral de la ZPD ambos trabajarán codo a codo y serán jodidamente serios y responsables con sus actividades, ¿estoy siendo claro, Wilde?

—Sí, señor, lo suficientemente claro.

—Otra cosa más… Como vuelvas a hablarle a Rogers o a quien sea de ese modo, puedo garantizarte que no te abriré un sumario ni te enviaré a parquímetros. Recordarás esta maldita charla cada miserable noche de tu triste y asquerosa vida, mientras duermes debajo de un puente, todavía con la cicatriz en el trasero de la patada que te meteré cuando te saque de aquí.

—Es fácil, ¿verdad? Yo me llevo la reprimenda después de que ella hablara de mi vida privada y me insultase, después de todo mi apellido aquí no significa absolutamente nada.

—Te estoy hablando a ti, ella no está en esta oficina ahora mismo. Además no te importa lo que hable o deje de hablar con ella. Rogers te insultó, debiste callarte y seguir, más tarde hablaría con ella a solas, pero eres demasiado orgulloso como para cerrar el maldito hocico.

—Pero yo…

—¡Pero tú nada! ¡Si yo te hablo a ti de lo que hiciste, tú no te justificas con lo que hicieron los otros! ¿¡Te queda claro!? ¡Estoy hasta los cuernos de que todos aquí piensen que pueden pasar por encima de los demás!

—¿Y crees que yo estoy bien con ello? ¡Es una jodida mierda! ¡Todos pasaron por encima de mí toda la puta vida y no me quejo de eso!

—Retírate de aquí, Wilde, estoy a muy poco de mandarte al carajo. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te doy y saca tu trasero de mi vista, ahora mismo no quiero lidiar con nadie, mucho menos si ese nadie me contesta como tú lo haces.

—Yo… En serio lamento esto, Bogo. — Suspiró con pesar después de llevar ambas manos a su rostro en señal de frustración, respiraría profundamente para luego mirar a su jefe fijamente—. No estoy en mis mejores días, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame disculparme por pasarme de boca, sabes que te respeto más que a nadie aquí dentro.

—Para cuando me vaya de aquí quiero rescatar cosas buenas de mis oficiales, incluyéndote. Ahora sólo vete, lee lo que tengas que leer y ven aquí a la hora que estaba pautada para trabajar.

—¿Para cuándo te vayas? ¿En serio tu posición está en duda como dicen en los diarios?

—No, Wilde, no está en duda, efectivamente me iré después del caso de Arcagma. Lionheart adelantará mi jubilación y pondrá a alguien más. Ahora ve y has tu trabajo, aunque yo me vaya cerraremos este caso por todo lo alto.

—Eso haré, Bogo, ya mismo me pongo patas a la obra— exclamó el zorro con una incipiente sonrisa. Se le hacía curioso que el ocaso de su carrera terminase por afectar al búfalo para bien. Se lo veía más tranquilo, más comprensivo, menos tenso, menos… menos Bogo. Bien que en otra oportunidad lo habría puesto a buscar empleo si le respondía así. Se arrimó a la puerta mientras seguía pensando en ello, nunca creyó que vería esa faceta de su jefe.

—Y una última cosa, Wilde. — Giraría para ver lo que tenía que decir—. He decidido que Hopps vuelva a ayudarnos con el caso, le costará un poco pero es de las oficiales más serias y responsables que tenemos.

—Eso…— Le encantaba la noticia, pero a decir verdad no sabía que pensar de ello con lo que había pasado la noche anterior—. Eso es genial jefe, nos será de mucha ayuda.

—Cuento con ello, así como cuento con que Savage y tú se sepan comportar. Ahora saca tu trasero de mi vista y ponte con tus cosas.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Contaron con la suerte de que su amiga, Amanda, tuviera lugar en su camioneta para un par de pasajeros más. Generalmente viajaba a Zootopia a comprar algunas cosas para su tienda, la diferencia de precio era un tanto significativa entre la gran metrópolis y su ciudad. Aparte, ni ella ni Scott tenían equipaje para llevar, habían contratado a un comisionista para ello. Con el par de favores que le jugaban en contra, Amanda no pudo negarse a llevarlos.

Los dejaría frente a la estación metropolitana, su idea era pedir un taxi desde allí. Alcanzaría a Scott hasta su escuela y ella iría rumbo a su trabajo. Viaje de un par de horas y primer día de clases en una escuela nueva, vaya día tendría su hijo... No entendía por qué estaba ahí. A sólo unos metros de ellos estacionó y bajó para saludarlos, contrario a lo que él esperaba no lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, Grace?

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Drew? — preguntó molesta la zorra, de brazos cruzados. Su hijo, por su parte, ignoró la pelea y se subió al auto mientras discutían.

—Creí que sería buena idea pasar a buscarlos, ¿qué clase de padre sería si no llevo a mi hijo a la escuela en su primer día? — Se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo frenó en seco.

—Los de la mudanza estaban llevando lo que faltaba a casa, si tú no estás ahí para atenderlos, ¿quién se supone que lo haga, padre ejemplar?

—Ya llamé a Finnick para que se encargue, tú tranquila que todo está bajo control. — Ante la respuesta su postura cambió, le dio un beso y subió al auto. El zorro por su parte sacó el teléfono y envió un mensaje rápidamente al fénec, tenía una llave de emergencia escondida detrás de una de las plantas del frente, esperaba que pudiese llegar a tiempo.

—¿Vienes, cariño?— Lentamente guardó el teléfono, que vibraría un par de segundos después, efectivamente Finnick ya le había respondido.

—Sí, lamento eso, pasa que me enviaron un mensaje del hospital. —Al subir al auto leyó el mensaje intentando mantenerse muy serio, su amigo ya estaba de camino, aunque le debería una luego—. Ya que me quedaré en casa esta mañana para organizar las cosas tendré que hacer guardia esta noche, a partir de medianoche.

—Llevemos primero a Scott, ya les avisé a los del trabajo que podría llegar unos minutos más tardes por la mudanza. — Volteó para ver a su hijo, que estaba concentrado jugando con su teléfono—. ¿Tienes todo listo, cariño?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Creo? ¿Hay algo que crees que te falte?

—Aparte de ganas y entusiasmo, creo que nada— respondió con una sonrisa, había subido de nivel en un juego que hace tiempo estaba jugando, era muy difícil hacerlo a esas alturas.

—Hablo en serio, Scott, quiero que tengas todo para el primer día.

—Tengo todo lo que me diste cuando salimos, mamá, además no es el primer día de clases.

—Es tu primer día en la escuela, hijo, con profesores nuevos, compañeros nuevos, temas nuevos, es arrancar de cero.

—Sí, sí, como digas, papá. ¿Podrías enviarme un poco de energía? Quiero terminar una misión para sacar un ítem legendario.

—Mi teléfono está por ahí, hazlo tú. —Sin esperar mucho, se reclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó—. Por cierto, Grace, tienes pensado hacer algo hoy por la noche.

—Nada en especial, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Nick quería ver a Scott un día de estos, pensé en invitarlo a cenar. Durante la tarde será difícil porque hay que terminar de ordenar todo en casa, pero tal vez para la cena…

—Seguramente tenga mucho trabajo, la ZPD está muy atareada últimamente, llegará muy cansado si es que no tiene que hacer algo en la central.

—Ya nos juntamos con Finnick la semana pasada, en su trabajo le dan tiempo para salir a cenar.— Recordó que sin embargo tuvo que retirarse la noche que se juntaron con el fénec por otros motivos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por un momento.

—Hablando de Finnick, tal vez debamos invitarlo a él, ya que nos ayudará con todo esto de la mudanza…

—¿Tú que piensas, Scott? —preguntó Drew, evitando que su esposa terminase la oración—. ¿Te gustaría cenar con el tío Nick hoy por la noche?

—¿Crees que me deje usar su arma? —Despegó por primera vez la vista de su celular, sus ojos estaban llenos de entusiasmo.

—Tu madre nos matará a todos antes de que pase eso, pero podríamos comprar helado también.

—Entonces por mí está bien —respondió el niño mientras volvía a lo suyo.

—Eso es genial, campeón. —Estacionaría entre varios autos, habían llegado a tiempo a la escuela.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe, Scott? —preguntó la vulpina.

—No gracias, mamá. No puedo dejar que todo el mundo me vea llegar con mi madre el primer día. — La zorra se tomaría con gracia dicho comentario, le daría luego un beso de despedida antes de que bajase del vehículo.

—Mucha suerte, hijo, no olvides el consejo de Finnick.

—"Si un compañero es un imbécil cabrón, en su mochila deja una bomba de olor". Traje un buen arsenal, papá, no puedo esperar a usarlo.

—O también podrías evitar problemas y hablar con tus profesores si alguien te molesta, me ahorrarás el tener que venir a buscarte a dirección— agregó la madre del muchacho que ya sabía cómo terminaba en estos casos—. Apúrate, o llegarás tarde. Buena suerte, cariño.

El pequeño zorro desaparecería en una multitud de chicos de múltiples edades, mientras sus padres seguirían su camino. Ahora era turno de llevar a Grace a su trabajo, que por alguna razón no parecía estar del todo cómoda. Su marido intuía en parte el por qué, conociéndola podía esperar a que ella diera el primer paso, lo cual implicaría un silencio de algunos minutos, o bien podía hacer un comentario para presionarla indirectamente.

—¿Crees que sea mejor preparar algo en especial para la cena o mejor pedimos pizza?

—Sobre eso, Drew, no me siento cómoda con esto.

—Ya hablamos de ello, Grace, Nick es mi primo, no, mi hermano.

—Por más que lo quieras bien sabes que sus antecedentes no son los mejores.

—Ya sé que tuvo sus errores, pero todo quedó atrás, todo lo que hizo en el último tiempo da muestra de ello.

—Dijimos que iríamos de a poco, pero recién llegamos a la ciudad y tú estás viendo qué comeremos esta misma noche junto a él.

—Está con varios problemas y quiero que sienta el apoyo de su familia, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Nick tiene varios problemas? ¿Quién creería que alguna vez sería capaz de escuchar eso?

—Su compañera salió bastante mal de una pelea hace unos días, además que el caso en el que está lo tiene muy estresado —respondió ante la ironía de su esposa, en lo que era un gran resumen de lo que fue última semana de Nick—. Sólo será una cena, poco después de comer tendré que irme a trabajar al hospital, él se irá hasta su casa y todo habrá terminado.

—Sólo…—Suspiró para intentar mantener la calma—. Sólo intenta mantener los pies sobre la tierra, ¿bien? No quiero volver a verte mal, recuerda que estamos hablando de Nick.

—Es por eso que quiero que todo esté bien, estamos hablando de Nick.

—Es aquí a la vuelta, amor.

—Lo sé, en eso estoy —respondió mientras ponía el guiño y giraba hacia donde su esposa le señaló—. La familia se debe mantener unida, ¿de acuerdo? Además yo aguanto a tu familia, tú sólo tienes que aguantar a Nick.

—Por culpa de Nick casi nos matan.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Nick cambió para bien. Tu madre tenía una habitación vudú con muñecos míos para cuando nos casamos y aun hoy conserva esos muñecos, ahí no hay evolución alguna.

—Mamá me dijo que desechó absolutamente todo —indicó ella en cuanto él estacionaba frente a un enorme complejo.

—Mi querida suegra me muestra diferentes muñecos cada vez que la visitamos, me da muy mala espina.

—Sólo bromea contigo. — Le daría un beso de despedida, tomaría su bolso y bajaría del auto—. Me llamaré un taxi para volver, después iré a buscar a Scott.

—Si bromear es apuñalar muñecos vudú frente a mí mientras recita palabras que no entiendo, pues sí, es una bromista nata —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa—. Mucha suerte cariño, recuerda el consejo de Finnick.

—Ja, ja, ja…— Por alguna razón adoraba su risa sarcástica. Cerraría la puerta después de ello y comenzaría a caminar

Al igual que su hijo momentos atrás, la zorra desaparecería en una marea de animales. Ya había recorrido el complejo anteriormente, poco después de que le consultaran por su empleo anterior. Si bien fueron ellos quienes la llamaron tuvo que aguantar la típica entrevista laboral, como aquella tanto supo incomodarla años atrás.

Había varios animales yendo de aquí para allá, no necesariamente trabajadores del lugar. La gente iba para hacer sus propios anuncios y publicidades, así como quienes hacían diferentes consultas. En un piso repleto a tope, recordó el camino que hizo la primera vez que estuvo ahí e intentó avanzar sin chocar a nadie, para finalmente acercarse a uno de los guardias que estaba parado en el acceso a unas escaleras.

En su momento le enviaron por mail un permiso especial, el cual debió de imprimir para que la dejaran subir al segundo piso, donde dijeron que ella trabajaría. Con el papel en mano preguntó al guardia, un imponente oso polar de nombre Lillian, qué es lo que debía hacer. Este le señaló una antílope que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, que daría constancia de su llegada. Iría donde ella mientras pensaba cuan gracioso era ver al imponente oso con nombre de mujer, segundos después de firmar su permiso podría subir.

Después de subir las escaleras varios posaron su mirada en ella por unos segundos, en lo que fue una situación que no le agradó demasiado. Avanzó con normalidad hasta la oficina donde le hicieron su entrevista laboral, sabía que ahí se encontraba el jefe de su sección, un ocelote llamado Joseph Parker, o simplemente Joe como le dijo en su momento. Parecía ser un tipo agradable, aunque por lo poco que vio era muy exigente con los suyos.

Al verla ingresar le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, pero no escatimó mucho en saludos. La información surgía a grandes cantidades constantemente y, mientras ella estaba ahí con él, ambos la estaban dejando pasar. Siendo que su sección era de policiales, y que la ciudad estaba en una situación un tanto alarmante, cualquier cosa podría implicar una gran premisa.

Le indicaría donde y con quien trabajar. Al fondo y girando a la derecha, estaría esperándola su compañero, un lobo llamado Barnes Willard, conocido dentro del lugar como Teo por sus innumerables teorías de todo lo que surgiese en la ciudad.

No perdería más tiempo ahí y se despediría de momento para ponerse manos a la obra y conocer a su compañero. Escuchó que alguien susurró algo sobre "la nueva" y giró la cabeza para ver quién era, pero en el despiste terminó por chocar con alguien que parecía bastante apurado.

—Debería tener más cuidado, señorita… ¿Quién es usted?— preguntó de forma apática quien llevaba un ostentoso traje, seguramente portase algún cargo importante.

—Disculpe, giré la cabeza porque creí escuchar que hablaban de mí y no lo vi a usted. Me llamo Grace Wilde, es mi primer día aquí, señor…

—Cornwall, soy Malcolm Cornwall…— respondió después de unos segundos que se tomó para analizar la dama que estaba frente a él—. Soy parte de la junta directiva del periódico, espero que su trabajo rinda grandes frutos aquí, señorita Wilde.

—Es un verdadero placer. —Llevaría su mano hacia adelante para estrecharla con su superior, el koala que respondía al nombre de Malcolm.

—Había escuchado los rumores de que pronto tendríamos a una bella nueva integrante por aquí— dijo sin lograr que la zorra se inmutase demasiado—.Por si nadie se lo ha dicho aun, déjeme darle la bienvenida a nuestra gran familia, bienvenida a Cronos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Se sintió muy halagada cuando Bogo le ofreció ser parte del equipo nuevamente, pero había ciertas cosas que le hicieron pensarlo un poco más, aunque terminase aceptando. Estaba muy, muy enojada con Nick, pero sabía que tenía que haber algo detrás de lo que hizo, así como en parte se arrepentía de lo que le dijo la noche previa. Aparte de eso, Nancy metió bastante la pata dando a conocer todo, agradecía el que quisiera defenderla, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos por algo así. El zorro seguramente estaría muy enojado por ello también.

Junto a todo lo mencionado anteriormente, había un último factor, que en parte fue lo que más la frenó. Eran varios de hecho, pero se resumían en un único animal: Jack. El conejo no estaba para nada mal y por lo visto tenía la vista muy posada en ella, otro conejo habría buscado a otra hembra pero él se esforzó por luchar por ella. Quería intentar algo con él, no descartaba que se volvieran a ver fuera del trabajo, pero trabajar a la par de él y de Nick no implicaría nada bueno.

Si aceptó el trabajo, sólo fue para ayudar con el caso del que la mayoría hablaba. Le molestaba enormemente que muchos que se hacían llamar policías no le diesen la importancia que se debía al caso. Tomar parte en el asunto le ayudaría a predicar con el ejemplo, si una pequeña conejita podía hacerlo se suponía que los demás también.

Sería la primera en llegar a la reunión que Bogo pautó se haría cada día por medio desde ese entonces. Un par de minutos después Clarke y Nick entrarían al lugar, siendo los agentes de la ZIA los últimos en llegar, aunque lo hicieron a horario al fin y al cabo. La coneja suspiraría al ver que Nick estaba en una punta, Jack en otra, y Skye y Leonard la separaban de ellos.

Como de costumbre, el búfalo los dividiría en diferentes equipos para hablar con diferentes animales e investigar diferentes sucesos. Skye y Jack irían por un lado, los concejales que desaparecieron propusieron diferentes proyectos de energías renovables que molestaban a varias empresas. Recolectarían diferentes testimonios para ver si podían descartar posibles enemigos de las víctimas.

Nick por su parte tendría que hacer mucho papeleo por la mañana, para después ir por la tarde a hablar con las familias de los desaparecidos y ver si lograba sacar algo más, Bogo insistía en que los concejales podrían ser una de las claves. Si bien en su momento el ZBI interrogó a dichos animales, dos meses después nuevos eventos y diferentes versiones de los hechos salían a la luz. Necesitaban una perspectiva de los mismos desde el punto de vista de las diferentes familias.

Clarke y Judy integrarían el último grupo, la coneja se sentía cómoda al tener la posibilidad de estar con el lobo. Dado que los concejales desaparecidos pertenecían a un mismo partido político, hablaría con el actual jefe de bloque y con representantes de otros partidos. Verían la imagen que ellos tenían puertas adentro, así como harían lo mismo que Skye y Jack, descartar sospechosos.

En lugar de recurrir a los vehículos que otorgaba la ZPD a sus hombres, Leonard le ofrecería a Judy usar el que el ZBI le prestaba. La jefatura estaba muy saturada en sí, sería mejor usar tan pocos recursos como el trabajo se lo permitiera. Con ese argumento como base le sería imposible negar la oferta del lobo, siendo que además nunca había tenido la posibilidad de usar los autos del ZBI y sentía curiosidad.

La cita que programó Bogo con el actual líder del partido político al cual pertenecían los animales desaparecidos, un lince llamado Mycroft Raines, sería dentro de media hora. El lobo aprovecharía esa media hora para tomarse un pequeño desvío después de revisar un mensaje en su teléfono.

—Tengo que pasar a buscar a un amigo en la agencia, Judy, lo llevaremos hasta su apartamento y después seguiremos con lo nuestro.

—Claro, Leonard, no hay problema— respondió la coneja, un tanto distraída a los dichos de su compañero.

—¿Qué tal has estado estos días? —Preguntó para romper un poco el hielo—. No volvimos a hablar mucho más después de lo de tu incidente.

—Es un tanto complicado, todos quieren ayudarme pero me terminan mareando. Que si recuerdas esto, que si sabes aquello, que si quieres venir para que te hable de todo lo que hicimos en el último par de años…

—Es muy bueno ver que se preocupen tanto por ti, yo intentaría tomármelo con un poco más de gracia. Es reír o llorar, ya sabes…

—Ojalá fuera así de fácil —El lobo no la notaba muy cómoda con el tema de conversación, intentaría torcer un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Te dijeron algo de Sarah Langley? Fue ella quien…

—Quien me hizo esto, lo sé, no puedo esperar a cruzármela otra vez.

—Yo la conozco desde hace un tiempo, fue de mis primeros casos y de los más difíciles.

—¿En serio? —Asintió en respuesta, había logrado captar la atención de Judy—. ¿Fuiste tú quien la metió en prisión?

—Sí, a ella y a su banda. De hecho, Sarah fue la última a quien metí tras las rejas, siempre fue muy impredecible, además de escurridiza.

—El expediente que tenemos no dice mucho de su banda.

—Es porque fue un caso del ZBI, la ZPD suele encargarse de casos de menor complejidad —explicó Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estaba ella, Marcus Flint, que era su líder, y después unos tres animales más. Robaban joyerías, galerías de arte, ya sabes, cosas que en el mercado negro tuvieran un buen precio y que se vendiesen rápido.

—¿Y cómo diste con ellos?

—Eran ladrones de guante blanco, aunque a veces atacaban con otro tipo de métodos. En algunas ocasiones usaban un gas para adormecer animales si el complejo no era muy grande. Era más barato que toda la aparatología que usaban, y también menos arriesgado. Sólo lo ponían en los ductos de ventilación y todos caían dormidos, tomaban lo que querían y huían antes de que la policía llegue.

—Supongo que fue ese método con el que fallaron, ¿verdad?

—Así es, sí que eres atenta Judy. —La coneja sonreiría ante el cumplido—. Aunque no en realidad, su último golpe se dio con el gas y fue un éxito en sí, se llevaron todo lo que quisieron.

—¿Pero entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

—Era una joyería de animales de gran tamaño, hipopótamos, elefantes, rinocerontes, por tirar algunos ejemplos. La banda de Langley y Flint usó una concentración del gas que les permitiese adormecer a esos animales, pero no contaban con algo. —Después de inspirar profundamente, seguido a un corto silencio, continuaría con la historia—. Entre todos los empleados del lugar, había uno de menor tamaño, uno para el cual la concentración del gas fue demasiado fuerte. Ese animal terminó muriendo, Judy, la banda nunca había matado a nadie por ese entonces. La culpa terminó carcomiendo a uno de ellos, se entregó y dio información del resto del grupo, usaríamos eso para atrapar al resto en unos pocos meses. Langley sería la última, tardé varios años pero finalmente la hice caer.

—Es increíble, nunca oí de una banda importante que se desmorone por un sentimiento de culpa, por haber… Dios, es tan irreal.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo creí en su momento. Comencé a trabajar en el caso para cuando este tipo se entregó. —Estacionaría frente a un negocio y una de las puertas traseras se abriría, un lobo ingresaría para acomodarse mientras Leonard volvía a acelerar—. ¿Cómo estás, Abel?

—Voy a matar a Luke un día de estos, me hizo quedarme toda la maldita noche. —Al ver que Judy estaba sentada delante, estrecharía su mano para saludarla—. Abel Fowler, es un gusto agente Hopps.

—Es un gusto también, ¿de dónde me conoce? —preguntó después de corresponder el saludo.

—Del caso de los aulladores, por supuesto, es muy conocida dentro del ZBI. —Judy no podría evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Fowler.

—¿Usted y Leonard son compañeros?

—Cuñados en realidad, trabajamos en secciones diferentes del ZBI, aunque éramos amigos mucho antes de eso.

—No sabía que estuvieras casado, Leonard, no tienes tu alianza de hecho…

—Actualmente estoy divorciado, Judy, tengo una hija también. —La coneja bajaría las orejas después de escuchar eso, pero Clarke le sonreiría para indicar que no había problema alguno con ello.

—Al menos es bueno ver que sigues llevándote bien con Abel pese al divorcio —agregó la coneja.

—En realidad Beatriz fue su segunda mujer, mi hermana falleció hace ya algunos años. —Nuevamente metió la pata hasta el fondo, quería saltar del auto y, con mucha suerte, la tierra la tragaría ahí mismo—. Trabajaba en una joyería, pero falleció después del ataque de una banda de ladrones. Usaban un gas especial para adormecer a los empleados, pero fue demasiado para ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dirigiría su mirada hacia Leonard de forma instintiva aunque él estaba concentrado en el camino, como si desde rato largo dejase de prestar atención a la conversación. Judy daría sus condolencias a ambos, para después seguir un par de calles más en silencio. Abel bajaría frente a un pequeño complejo, mientras el vehículo de su cuñado y la coneja desaparecía al cabo de unos segundos.

Había un único pasillo de un par de metros, seguido de escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, donde había dos apartamentos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Debajo de los mismos había un pequeño kiosco, respecto al apartamento que estaba a la izquierda, y un taller mecánico respecto al de la derecha. Mientras el agente Fowler subía los escalones comenzó a escuchar un pequeño alboroto en el apartamento izquierdo, lo ignoraría de momento y entraría en el suyo.

Se cambió su vestimenta por una más cómoda y revisó lo que tenía en su heladera para comer. Se haría algo rápido, dormiría una corta siesta y después volvería al trabajo. Nuevamente había un buen alboroto, cansado de la situación saldría de su departamento y golpearía la puerta del otro. El sonido de unos pasos que se encaminaban a la entrada comenzaba a sentirse.

—Sólo eres tú, Abel, me asustaste — dijo un lobo después de abrir la puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar o algo?

—Tienen que hacer menos ruido, ¿de acuerdo, Barny?

—Lo sé, pero estoy apurado y tu amigo no deja de molestar. No puedo llegar tarde al periódico otra vez por culpa de ese zorro, nunca tuve un llamado de atención y quiero que eso siga así.

—Déjame pasar, hablaré con él. —El lobo abriría un poco más la puerta para dejarle paso a su amigo y vecino.

—¡Barnes Willard, déjate de idioteces y trae tu maldito trasero aquí! — exclamaría el molesto invitado, el zorro no sabía que Fowler era quien tocaba. Al verlo, su mirada y su postura cambiaron—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Abel?

—Ed, ya hablamos de esto. Barny está dándote una mano aunque no te conoce, tienes que ser más amable con él.

—Comenzó a hablar de teorías disparatadas otra vez, me culpa de cosas que yo nunca hice.

—Eres Harkness y nadie sabe nada de ti, podrías cooperar dándome una buena premisa en lugar de molestar y comerte todo lo que tengo. El trato era que te quedabas a cambio de información, pero aun no me dices nada. ¡Sólo comes y comes como un maldito elefante!

—Abel, este jodido lobo cocina genial, tienes que venir algún día de estos a cenar.

—Tengo mucho trabajo tapando tus huellas, Ed. Leonard sigue buscando y buscando y ya no sé qué hacer para mantenerte a salvo —respondió el lobo—. Si no piensas colaborar siquiera un poco ya no podremos ayudarte.

—Yo no te pedí protección, Abel, no me jodas.

—Le prometí a tu hermana que te protegería y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, así que dame una mano por lo que más quieras maldita sea. No podremos detener a Arcagma si te sigues negando a cooperar.

—Ya tengo que irme, Abel, estoy muy retrasado. —El ambiente se cortaría ante el comentario del dueño del lugar, que trabajaba en el periódico Cronos.

—Está bien, Barny, yo tengo cosas que hacer también. Hasta luego, Ed. —Ambos le darían la espalda al zorro y se retirarían del lugar. Segundos después de quedarse en silencio, molesto porque sabía que ellos tenían razón, Harkness se encaminó hacia la heladera. El lobo cocinaba muy bien y siempre tenía comida en abundancia.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Después de terminar con algunas de sus tareas fue a buscarse algo para tomar. Tenía para elegir entre un vino barato y una cerveza, algún idiota se robó el vodka que había dejado la noche previa. Malditos… Pidió varias botellas y por alguna razón siempre desaparecían, algún chistoso se divertía a costa de él. Ya les enseñaría, la próxima vez que llevasen algo de alcohol guardaría algo para él y se desharía del resto, pobre de aquel que levantase la voz para objetar algo. Tomaría la cerveza y se encaminaría hacia su habitación. Abriría la puerta de una patada y la cerraría con fuerza, para que todo el que estuviese cerca se diese cuenta de su enojo.

Se tiraría en su cama mientras bebía la cerveza, se quedaría pensando en la incursión a la ZPD y el posterior ataque a la ZIA. Los rumores corrían muy rápido dentro del grupo, la mayoría de ellos apuntaban al segundo ataque en cuestión y a cierto zorro particular.

Debía de ver qué hacer con Wilde, de algún modo tenía que atacarlo, tendría que ser lo suficientemente agresivo como para no dejarle opción de cara al futuro. ¿A quién podría matar para desestabilizarlo? ¿Era mejor matar o amenazarlo con algo en concreto para tenerlo más sereno? El vulpino era bastante difícil de descifrar a decir verdad, lo cual hacía todo más divertido.

Se dejaría de juegos, le avisaron que las fuerzas de Bogo se dividirían en diferentes lugares para entrevistar algunos animales relacionados a los concejales desaparecidos. Podría enviar las cabezas de los malditos políticos a sus familiares, o dejárselos a Todd para que se entretuviera, les dejaría a todos en claro que los concejales en sí no eran relevantes. No entendía por qué el viejo todavía los tenía allí con vida, tal vez fuese algún modo de hacer presión política o algo así. Tenía que dejar de pensar, le dijeron que actúe más y piense menos. Tomó su teléfono, después de un par de tonos alguien al otro lado atendería.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es importante?

—El equipo que armó Bogo se dividió para hablar con gente vinculada a los concejales desaparecidos.

—¿Otra vez?

—Irán a algunas de las empresas que se opusieron a sus planes, así como hablarán nuevamente con las familias de las víctimas.

—Sólo un loco hace lo mismo dos veces pensando que obtendrá un resultado diferente, han de estar desesperados.

—No sólo es eso, están yendo a la alcaldía, quieren hablar con los líderes de cada bloque político. —Hubo un pequeño silencio del otro lado—. ¿Estás, viejo?

—Prefiero que me digas Arcagma a "viejo", ya te lo dije, Herbert.

—También necesito instrucciones para algo.

—¿De qué, específicamente?

—Del oficial Wilde, ambos sabemos lo que pasó durante el ataque a la ZIA, alguien más fue en su lugar. —Un nuevo silencio, Arcagma se tomaba su tiempo para pensar.

—Atácalo, que le duela, pero que nos sea útil a la vez. No desperdiciemos recursos en una ofensiva azarosa.

—Podríamos atacar a la oficial Hopps, desarticularíamos en parte el equipo de Bogo. Además parece que el agente Savage intenta acercarse a ella, habrá problemas dentro del grupo.

—Es una buena idea, pero podríamos esperar para aprovechar a Hopps en el futuro, para sacar algo más.

—Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor. ¿Te importa si mato a los concejales?

—Sí, sería contraproducente, pero sólo es uno no importaría. Según los rumores pronto desaparecerá otro político.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

—Aborrezco esta medicación, pero Sánchez sabe lo que hace, confío en ella. —Tosería un par de veces, Herbert lo escucharía maldecir muy por lo bajo, habría un tercer y último silencio—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, por ahora estoy bien, hablaré con Todd y veré cómo avanzar con Wilde. Nos estamos hablando, viejo.

—Mientras tú me sigas diciendo "viejo", seguiré robando tus botellas de vodka, Herbert, veamos si así aprendes. Saludos…

Escucharía una leve risa antes de que cortase la llamada. Se suponía que no podía beber alcohol por sus pastillas, pero aun así se llevaba sus botellas sólo para molestarlo. Maldito viejo… Ya hablaría con Sánchez para que le dé una medicación más fuerte o algo así, después de todo pronto se quedaría en el refugio y no se iría hasta que todo terminase, ya fuese para bien o para mal. Que tuviese algunos efectos secundarios demás no le afectaría en nada.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: aprovecharé esta nota para preguntarles algo sobre lo que ha sido un sello en mis historias, las notas de autor. He estado pensando en acortarlas un poco y aprovechar el lugar para responder los comentarios que podrían surgir en cada capítulo. Me ha pasado que hubo un par de reviews anónimas que no pude responder por ser gente a quien no le puede mandar mensajes dentro de la página.**

 **Si se preguntan a qué viene todo esto, pues, en el último tiempo he notado que hay una gran cantidad de lecturas pero los comentarios son siempre de los mismos tres o cuatro usuarios. Esta nota no va dirigida para nadie en especial, y quiero recalcar que apoyo mucho el que me lean, pero me gustaría que hubiera algo de retroalimentación. No me enojaré si recalcan algo que piensan que no está bien, al contrario, se los agradeceré e intentaré mejorarlo si está a mi alcance. Creo que las notas de autor se aprovecharían más si en lugar de montar un monólogo les respondo, pero para ello tendría que tener al menos un par de comentarios a los cuales responder. Si les parece bien esto háganmelo saber, si prefieren que hable sobre el capítulo digánmelo también, pero digan algo, es verdaderamente frustrante revisar la página periódicamente y ver que no hay comentarios, estoy seguro de que a todos ustedes les gustaría que haya cierta valoración sobre su trabajo.**

 **Como para no cambiar la dinámica que venía teniendo continuaré hablando del capítulo, aunque evitaré extenderme demasiado dado que ya estuve hablando bastante.**

 **Nick todavía continúa con secuelas de la noche previa, y como para mejorar las cosas todo el mundo sabe de lo acontecido con Savage. Finalmente fue Nancy quien, contrario a lo esperado, se encargó de hundir al zorro que a estas alturas poco le importa lo que piense el resto. La discusión con Bogo al menos lo ayuda a tranquilizarse, en cierto modo, al menos tuvo la suerte de toparse con su jefe estando este de ¿buen humor?**

 **Siguiendo con los Wilde, Grace y Scott llegan a Zootopia para aventurarse en sus nuevas y emocionantes rutinas. Al muchacho poco le interesa el comienzo en su nueva escuela, mientras Grace y Drew discuten sobre una eventual cena con Nick, por lo visto la zorra no guarda buenos recuerdos de su cuñado. Al menos conoce a uno de los miembros de la junta directiva, ¿Malcolm Cornwall les suena de algún lado?**

 **Judy por su parte tiene que acompañar a Leonard para seguir con sus obligaciones, cuando de pronto el lobo comienza a hablar de cierta ladrona para romper el hielo. Todo se hace más conmocionante para la coneja cuando descubre la realidad tras los comentarios de un tercer acompañante. Además de dejar a Judy sin palabras, el agente Fowler parece tener un conocido que ha ganado bastante fama a lo largo de los últimos días. Como para cerrar el capítulo y pasar por más personajes, tenemos a Herbert con quien parece ser su superior, Arcagma hace su primera aparición si es que no apareció antes...**

 **Me despido por ahora, en lo que es una noche bastante tranquila por aquí. Espero sus impresiones en los comentarios, más ahora que nunca con esto que pienso implementar en las notas de autor. Nos estaremos viendo recién en un par de semanas, hasta pronto estimados lectores y buena suerte.**


	8. Mycroft Raines

Hacía sólo un par de minutos que Leonard Clarke, con Judy como acompañante, habían dejado a Abel Fowler frente a su departamento. Fue un viaje bastante incómodo para la coneja después de que Clarke narrase el origen de su rencor hacia Langley. Todo la tomó muy por sorpresa para cuando Fowler, el hermano de la fallecida esposa de Leonard, desvelara parte de la historia que Clarke evitase decir.

La tensión la incomodaba demasiado, intentando aclimatar la situación surgieron un par de comentarios sobre trivialidades, pero nada lo suficientemente conciso como para dar lugar a una nueva conversación. Llegarían finalmente a la alcaldía, donde buscarían hablar con Mycroft Raines, actual cabecilla de uno de los frentes que se oponían a Lionheart.

Clarke bien conocía la alcaldía, por lo que haría de guía para Judy que no recordaba mucho del lugar, como con casi todas las cosas. El concejo de la ciudad se encontraba recorriendo todo el hall principal en línea recta y girando a la derecha en el primer pasillo que apareciese. Desde ahí eran algunos cuantos metros hasta toparse con una secretaria, que daba constancia de quienes se encontraban presentes y daba paso, o no, a quienes buscasen a algún concejal en especial.

—Agente Leonard Clarke, ZBI —dijo él mostrando su placa—. Estoy aquí, junto a la agente Hopps de la ZPD, para hablar con Mycroft Raines.

—No se nos notificó desde el ZBI ni desde la ZPD que vendrían a hablar con Raines, si no hay una cita programada no podré ayudarles —explicó la secretaria, una gacela de apariencia un tanto joven pero bastante seria.

—Aquí tengo una autorización del jefe Bogo —indicó Judy mostrando un certificado de parte del búfalo. Tomaría su teléfono y marcaría rápidamente un número.

—¿Concejal Raines? Aquí tengo una agente de la ZPD que busca hablar con usted, está autorizada por Bogo. — Al lobo no le agradó lo que escuchó. ¿Acaso lo estaban dejando fuera? —. De acuerdo, gracias.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Judy.

—Raines la llevará a su despacho en breve, agente Hopps, está llegando. Usted puede esperar en el hall principal, agente Clarke.

—Se supone que los dos estamos autorizados, señorita —indicó el lobo ante el comentario.

—No, Clarke, usted no tiene un certificado del ZBI, Bogo no puede autorizarlo a usted.

—Fui derivado al ZPD para trabajar en este caso y estoy a las órdenes de Bogo, así que ese certificado…

—¿Agente Hopps? —Una voz grave se hizo presente a sus espaldas, era un lince un tanto delgado y aparentemente cansado, vestido con un traje gris y con un portafolio en su mano izquierda—. Soy Mycroft Raines, acompáñeme con su compañero por favor.

—El agente Clarke no está autorizado, concejal Raines, la autorización sólo le permite a la agente Hopps…

—No me jodas, Bethany —replicó este de forma seca y evidentemente malhumorado, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Comenzaría a caminar en dirección a su despacho, Judy y Leonard irían detrás de él mientras el lobo saludaba con una sonrisa a la secretaria, esta le haría una seña poco amistosa con su dedo medio.

La habitación estaba cerca del lugar, tenía el nombre de Joel Hamilton en la puerta, uno de los concejales que desapareció durante el motín. El lugar en sí estaba bastante desorganizado, con montañas de papeles y archivos por todos lados. Raines procedió a sentarse en su silla acolchada y cubierta de terciopelo, donde se estiraría durante varios segundos. Judy junto con Leonard estarían esperando de pie frente a su escritorio.

—¿Días difíciles, concejal? —preguntó Clarke al ver al deteriorado lince. Pese a la desesperante situación en la que se encontraba con sus compañeros desaparecidos, intentaba mantenerse tranquilo y sereno ante los dos oficiales.

—Atroces, pero trabajo es trabajo. Tomen asiento por favor. —Ambos acatarían su pedido, mientras él sacaba sus lentes de su portafolio y de allí un par de papeles.

—Supongo que sabrá por qué estamos aquí, así que iré al grano. —El lince asintió a los dichos del lobo mientras tenía la vista fija en los papeles que acababa de sacar—. Quiero su visión sobre todo lo que envuelve a los concejales desaparecidos.

—Es un poco abarcativo, agente. ¿Algo puntual que quiera resaltar o por dónde comenzar?

—¿Qué tal desde el comienzo? ¿Qué puede decirnos del motín de hace dos meses? —La pregunta pareció molestar un poco al lince, despegó la vista de sus hojas y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Clarke.

—No demasiado la verdad —exclamó mostrando después una pequeña sonrisa. Suspiró un tanto exasperado, ya no se lo notaba tan calmado. Los observó detenidamente, con cierta curiosidad, intentaba actuar con cautela—. Dígame algo agente, ¿qué tanto conoce de los contratos de confidencialidad de la ZIA? —preguntó bajando notablemente la voz, luego de dejar sus papeles sobre la mesa.

—Involucran cosas muy grandes, los mayores secretos se esconden detrás de montañas de estos contratos. —Al igual que el concejal, Clarke también bajó su tono de voz.

—Exacto, montañas de firmas y cosas grandes. Lo que pasó allí no fue mérito de los presos, fue más bien un error, uno bastante grande del que alguien se aprovechó —explicó Mycroft Raines.

—Los noticieros decían que hubo un fallo en el sistema que propuso la ZIA, todos saben hubo ayuda externa. —Clarke tomaba la iniciativa mientras Judy analizaba las reacciones de Raines, que ahora se mostraba un tanto ansioso.

—¿Externa a qué? Esa sería la pregunta adecuada. ¿Externa a la prisión? ¿Eterna a la ZIA? ¿Externa al partido que invirtió en el nuevo sistema? —Coneja y lobo cruzaron sus miradas después de las retóricas del lince.

—Fueron ustedes quienes invirtieron allí, leí los informes. —La pregunta de Judy podría ser una obviedad, pero necesitaba hacerla para dejar las cosas claras—. ¿Insinúa que desde el partido de Lionheart sabotearon el sistema para hacerlos quedar mal?

—Agente Hopps, ¿verdad? —La coneja asintió, Raines se giró hacia ella al escucharla hablar de Lionheart—. Yo no insinué absolutamente nada. —Su calma inicial parecía terminarse del todo—. No es como si el alcalde se beneficiase porque los opositores, que tenían un gran proyecto, atraen las cámaras sólo para demostrar un gran fracaso. ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¿Habría algún beneficio si desapareciesen los líderes opositores? ¿Y si se enfrentase a los líderes de las principales agencias frente a todos los medios diciendo querer lo mejor para su ciudad? ¿Qué ganaría en caso de acabar con el villano que él mismo creó?

—Son acusaciones serias, ¿está seguro de lo que dice? —preguntó Judy, de forma apenas audible, al igual que Raines.

—Pero, oficial Hopps, yo no he dicho nada de nada. — Aclararía un poco su voz y volvería con su tono normal—. Lamento no poder ayudarlos más —dijo mientras escribía algo en un papel que tomó de su portafolio—. Mi agenda últimamente está muy apretada, así que les pediré que no vuelvan a molestarme. —Extendería el papel hacia el lobo, había una dirección y un horario en él—. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero que se retiren para continuar con mis obligaciones. —Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta, Leonard y Judy se pondrían de pie también.

—Lamentamos la molestia, concejal Raines, pero gracias por su tiempo —dijo Judy, caminando detrás del lobo. El lince la tomaría de la muñeca de forma abrupta, dándole un pequeño sobresalto.

—Ellos también firmaron contratos, pero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, no hay amenazas ni pedidos. Haga lo que haga vendrán a por mí y no podré escapar, nadie puede enfrentarse contra ellos. Tengo una familia muy grande agentes, no quiero que nada les pase.

—Concejal…— Clarke estaba por pedirle que se tranquilice, pero el lince no le haría caso.

—Estoy muerto, estoy jodidamente muerto y solo, así que por lo menos intentaré ayudarlos. No puedo hablar con nadie más, las agencias tienen ojos y oídos por todos lados, ya nadie es de fiar, a excepción de la agente Hopps. Quien resolvió el caso de los Aulladores no puede ser corrupta, quiero creer en ello. —Judy hizo fuerza para soltarse del agarre del concejal, observándolo completamente confundida. Sus ojos denotaban terror y angustia, estaba completamente desesperado y parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Ambos agentes cruzaron miradas, para después mirarlo fijamente a él, querían tranquilizarlo de algún modo, pero no sabían cómo—. Váyanse antes de levantar sospechas, no puedo tener otro llamado de atención.

—Raines, haremos todo lo posible…—El lobo no terminaría su frase.

—¡Qué se vayan! ¡Carajo!

Luego de dirigirles una mirada intimidatoria, ambos retrocederían sin decir nada más. Se alejaron de su despacho tan rápido como les fue posible, después de que les cerrase la puerta en sus narices. Se retiraron de la alcaldía y condujeron un par de calles hasta que Clarke frenó el vehículo. Respiró profundamente para recobrar el aire mientras se estiraba, Judy por su parte estaba todavía un tanto agitada. Ambos sabían que por más que lo ayudasen, Mycroft Raines parecía no tener escapatoria.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si bien no le gustó para nada la idea de estar en informes haciendo papeleo a por montón, le vino bastante bien para alejarse de un ambiente bastante hostil. A su vez podría analizar cómo seguir estando ya en una situación así de desfavorable. Tenía que ver como acercarse a Judy sin que esta lo mandase al carajo, pero su coartada tenía que ser muy buena.

Dudaba si decirle o no que ellos eran pareja, en los últimos días no estuvo tanto tiempo a su lado como para demostrarle lo fuerte que era su vínculo y, después del incidente con Savage, podría tomarse todo a mala manera. Si la coneja pensaba tal y como cuando llegó a la ciudad, seguramente tuviera su repelente de zorros en su mesa de luz. Si de por sí la notaba incómoda siendo amiga suya, afirmarle que eran pareja era como tirarle una bomba a su atontado cerebro. La verdad no era una mala apuesta, pero tampoco decidía si era buena y no quería arriesgar nada teniendo al otro conejo metiche revoloteando por ahí.

Tal vez podría hablarle de cuando se jugó la vida por ella, podría tomar el tiroteo como base para después explicarle lo que fue su relación en los siguientes meses. Si bien siempre fueron muy cercanos, ella estuvo a su lado veinticuatro horas al día, todas las semanas a lo largo de un par de meses. Vamos, que Zanahorias se pidiese dos meses de vacaciones para cuidarlo era un hecho histórico, la coneja alejada de su trabajo por dos meses completos.

Bogo debía de tener registro de eso, además de que todos sabían lo que pasó en el tiroteo, era un buen recurso… Meditó mejor la situación, traer un recuerdo traumático para evocar buenos momentos podía ser un tanto arriesgado. ¿Qué le diría? _"Zanahorias, por tu culpa casi me matan, pero después de eso nos hicimos pareja"_. Sería mejor ir de a poco, aunque el tiempo corría y él no era el único macho cercano a ella. De momento se reservaría el traumático encuentro con narcotraficantes y su relación amorosa, serían sus últimas estrategias a utilizar hasta que la coneja fortaleciera su vínculo con él.

Alguien golpeó la puerta para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Al abrirse esta Garraza dio un par de pasos, diciéndole que Bogo lo esperaba en su despacho. El cheetah no sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual su jefe lo solicitaba, pero sabía que era bastante urgente. Nick aprovecharía para estirarse después de llevar un par de horas sentado entre montañas y montañas de papeles, el felino lo acompañaría hasta lo del búfalo con la vista baja.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ben? — preguntó extrañado al ver que la alegría del recepcionista había sido cambiada por un aura un tanto depresiva.

—Por supuesto, Nick, no es nada importante —respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien que no pareciera siquiera saber que existes?

—¿Problemas amorosos? ¿Quién es el animal afortunado?

—No importa, sólo olvídalo.

—¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? —Asentiría en respuesta, pero sin dirigirle la mirada—. Sé que hace un rato no cruzamos palabras de la mejor forma, lamento mucho eso Ben. Son días muy difíciles y después de todo lo que pasó no me sentía para nada bien.

—Todos tenemos días difíciles, Nick, algunos más que otros, pero todos tienen sus problemas. Disculpas aceptadas de todos modos, sé muy bien cómo te has de sentir. —Ahora podía notarlo un tanto más tranquilo—. Judy también es amiga mía. —Ese comentario significó una puntada para el zorro—. Si bien lo que hiciste fue un tanto exagerado, es normal preocuparse por una amiga como lo es ella, más en su condición.

—No quiero que cualquier patán se aproveche de su situación, ¿de acuerdo? —La excusa de ser un amigo sobreprotector le serviría de momento para lidiar al menos dentro del trabajo—. Las intenciones de Savage no pueden ser buenas, en menos de una semana la quiere llevar a todos lados como si la conociera de toda la vida, es obvio lo que quiere con Judy.

—Pase lo que pase sólo espero que Judy esté bien, se dice por ahí que a los conejos les gusta mucho la multiplicación y Savage parece necesitado de una buena clase de matemáticas.

—Más le vale que busque a otra coneja porque voy a darle una clase de cómo cavar una tumba —No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la coneja estuvo en celo con él como pareja, eso sí que fue amor por la multiplicación.

El cheetah seguiría su camino mientras que el zorro se frenaría frente al despacho de Bogo, después de saludar al recepcionista. Golpeó la puerta y se adentró en la habitación, el búfalo era acompañado por Leonard y Judy. Tenía la posibilidad de sentarse junto a la coneja, que tal vez se molestase al tenerlo cerca, pero si dejaba el lugar libre Savage se sentaría junto a ella. ¿Por qué se detenía tanto a pensar en esas idioteces? Cansado de pensar en las estúpidas posibilidades sólo tomó la silla y se sentó como si nada.

Debían de esperar a que llegasen los de la ZIA, que por alguna razón solían ser siempre los últimos. Nick notó cómo la coneja evitó mirarlo pese a tenerlo a la par, por lo que entendiendo que aun necesitaba espacio decidió tomarse un minuto para revisar las redes sociales en su teléfono. No la forzaría a hablar si no quería, pero no le cedería un centímetro al condenado de Savage.

Skye y el conejo entraron, se acomodarían en las sillas que quedaron libres. Bogo sacaría una foto de un expediente para dejarla a la vista de todos, el lince en cuestión era conocido por todos dado lo acontecido en los últimos días. El búfalo se puso de pie para hablar con los suyos.

—Mycroft Raines, como han de saber. —Bogo les mostró a todos una foto del lince—. Concejal, actual líder de la oposición y posiblemente una de nuestras claves para resolver este caso. —Excepto quienes interrogaron al lince, todos evidenciaron la sorpresa en sus rostros—. Hopps y Clarke fueron a ver a Raines hace un rato, el tipo parece estar amenazado desde algún lado y necesita protección, Lionheart podría estar metido en medio así que actuaremos con precaución.

—Quiere que nos encontremos esta noche. —Judy tomó la palabra con autoridad para secundar al búfalo—. Después de que nos diga lo que tenga que decir, lo protegeremos a él y su familia, serán vigilados las veinticuatro horas.

—La familia Raines es un tanto grande, Bogo, tal vez tengas que distribuirlos en diferentes lugares, un programa de protección de testigos sería bastante útil —comentó Savage, mientras meditaba la situación—. ¿Qué les dijo en sí cuando fueron?

—Que está muerto y somos su última salvación, que las agencias tienen ojos y oídos en todos lados y no puede pedirle ayuda a nadie más. —Skye sintió curiosidad por la respuesta de Clarke.

—Nosotros representamos a las tres agencias, ¿por qué confiarnos su vida? —preguntó la vulpina.

—Porque todos en Zootopia confían ciegamente en la coneja que resolvió el caso de los aulladores —dijo Nick, quitándole las palabras de la boca al lobo.

—Raines dice haber firmado acuerdos de confidencialidad de la ZIA por lo que pasó durante el motín, que según él fue todo una farsa para hundir a su partido político. —Judy nuevamente tomaba la palabra—. Los demás concejales también lo hicieron y desaparecieron igualmente.

—No podremos presentar el testimonio de Raines sin meternos en problemas, hay que averiguar qué es lo que pautó con la ZIA o nos veremos limitados si queremos usar el programa de protección de testigos —Skye tenía razón, sin conocer los límites del contrato estaban atados de patas—. Además yo estuve cuando ocurrió el motín y no me hicieron firmar ningún acuerdo, esto es bastante raro. Todo parece ser demasiado extraoficial.

—Ha de ser porque tú ya trabajas en la ZIA, ellos no. Si Raines habló de estos contratos debemos preguntarle a sus jefes qué fue lo que firmaron —Nick bien sabía que, al estar con Arcagma, Skye podría intentar confundir un poco a los suyos. Si bien sus intenciones no eran claras, cualquier actitud sospechosa lo llevaría a llevarle la contraria a la zorra—. ¿Cómo procedemos entonces, Bogo?

—Raines dejó una dirección, quiere que lo veamos allí a las diez treinta de la noche. Hopps y Clarke hablarán con él, el resto aseguraremos la zona —indicó el búfalo— . Ya que han desaparecido varios miembros de su partido voy a pedir en la alcaldía que nos dejen protegerlo en todo momento, si Lionheart por alguna razón se queja lo amenazaré con ir a los medios. Si algo no le gusta es que su imagen pública decaiga, lo tendremos a nuestro favor sin dudas.

—¿Algo más, Bogo? —preguntó Savage, el búfalo negaría con la cabeza en respuesta y todos se pondrían en pie para retirarse.

—Espera, Skye, quiero hablar contigo de algo. —La mayoría volteó para ver al zorro, que como si nada comenzaría a caminar hacia la salida—. A solas, obviamente —dijo al ver que Savage dio un par de pasos, estando Bogo observando el conejo evitaría decir comentario alguno.

En silencio la zorra lo siguió camino a informes, los demás giraron en dirección contraria. Lo notaba muy serio, tal vez quisiera comentarle algo sobre su cruce con Jack por la coneja, o quizás fuese más por el lado de su trabajo. Nick era un tanto impredecible en ese sentido, razón por la cual a su vez se le hacía llamativo. El modo en que quiso hundir a Jack hizo que realmente le pique la curiosidad. ¿Era siempre así de sobreprotector?

Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar en primer lugar. _"Damas primero"_ , fueron sus palabras, que se vieron acompañadas de una mirada indescifrable para la zorra. Wilde definitivamente quería algo de ella, se la había llevado al único lugar donde nadie quería estar para hablar en privado. Además, según los rumores, algunas de las cámaras del ZPD quedaron dañadas después de la incursión del fin de semana, todavía quedaban varias sin reparar y seguramente nadie le daría importancia a lo que sucedía en informes.

—Muy bien, agente Wilde, ya estamos completamente a solas —exclamó la zorra con una sonrisa vivaracha mientras su cola bailaba con cierta elegancia.

—No hemos tenido la posibilidad de cruzar palabras desde lo que pasó en el fin de semana, quería hacerlo cuanto antes y frente a frente. —Skye sonreiría ante las palabras del zorro, aun no lograba hacer que se fijase en ella de ningún modo—. ¿Cómo te tomaste la masacre de la ZIA?

—Tuve el gusto y disgusto de conocer a varias de las víctimas. Es bastante dolorosa la pérdida de mis compañeros, pero ya lo asumí cuando me dijeron que Herbert iría por un lado y nosotros por otro.

—Aquí hay muchos que siguen golpeados por la muerte de sólo dos agentes nuevos, pero a ti no se te mueve un pelo por la muerte de más de treinta de los tuyos.

—Es daño colateral, Nick, cuando tomas este trabajo es algo que has de considerar en todo momento. —No podía creer que hablaba de forma tan cínica, nada bueno había salido después de los ataques.

—¿Sabes algo de los contratos de confidencialidad o lo de hoy fue puro circo? —Esta vez Skye no se tomaría para bien el comentario.

—¿Insinúas que quiero sabotear el caso?

—El virus con el que atacaron a las cámaras fue cosa tuya, tú le diste ese recurso a los animales de Arcagma. Si estás en ambos bandos y favoreces más a uno que a otro sólo puedo pensar en una cosa.

—¿Hace falta que te recuerde que tú guiaste a Tora y a Geoff por toda la ZPD? Tú no eres el único con motivos para cooperar, así que no me molestes con esto.

—¿Y cuáles son tus motivos? Ilústrame para saber qué tanto puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que puedo confiar en ti? Después de lo que hiciste con Jack sólo demostraste que piensas en ti, que eres traicionero y un embustero. —Estaba hirviendo ahí mismo con todo lo que le echó en cara, aparte de no confiar en la vulpina esta se mostraba reacia a contestar su pregunta sobre su coparticipación en los planes de Arcagma—. Además, yo sé qué es lo que pasó con los coyotes, leí tu historial, sé muy bien el tipo de zorro que eres Nicholas Wilde.

—¿Ya terminaste, Steppefurd? —La zorra detestaba que la llamasen por su apellido si no se trataba de un superior, se cruzaría de brazos y asentiría en respuesta—. Si trabajas con Tora es porque, sea cual sea la razón, no estás a favor de todo lo que hace Arcagma. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, así que cooperemos y dejemos de lado toda esta mierda.

—Si por alguna razón…

—Si me amenazas es porque no confías en mí, así que o me dices por qué trabajas con estos animales o te retiras y me dejas seguir con el estúpido papeleo. —Anticipó lo que iba a decirle y la dejó sin palabras, después de un par de segundos en los que quedó en pausa terminó por recuperar su sonrisa despreocupada y picarona—. ¿Y bien?

—Perdí mi trabajo después de lo del motín —expresó con amargura—. No me suspendieron, ni me rebajaron a un cargo menor, sólo me borraron de la lista de agentes y me dejaron completamente al margen. Pagué los platos rotos por el incidente en esa asquerosa prisión, mis superiores tenían que cuidarse el trasero de algún modo.

—Pero sin embargo estás trabajando aquí por orden de ellos.

—Jack y un par de compañeros más presionaron bastante, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho. Lo que terminó por destrabar todo fue un par de llamadas y mails, usarían el pedido de los míos como excusa.

—¿Amenazas de Arcagma?

—De algún modo consiguió ciertos secretos que molestaron a la gente equivocada, fue Lionheart quien terminó ordenando que me volviesen a poner donde estaba. Me vigilaron bastante durante un tiempo, ahora lo siguen haciendo pero no de forma tan arraigada, parecen convencidos de que Lionheart lo hizo de buena voluntad.

—No me sorprende que Lionheart esté metido aquí, pero independientemente de esto aún no me dices tus motivos. ¿Por qué Arcagma te quería dentro?

—Él tenía a alguien que le diese provisiones e información de la ZIA, yo a cambio volví a tener mi empleo y juré vengarme de quienes intentaron arruinarme.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo haces por mera venganza?

—¡Claro que no, Nick! ¡Piensa un poco! —Respiró profundamente y se tomó un par de segundos—. Arcagma maneja demasiados hilos, tiene mucho poder. La única razón por la que estoy en su bando es para aprender cosas de él, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, su mentalidad. Si quiero seguir a su lado debo seguir sus órdenes para que confíe en mí, algo así como un doble agente.

—Muchos de tus compañeros murieron, Skye, ¿cómo puedes lidiar con esto? Estudiar a los malos mientras mueren los buenos no es una opción.

—¿Y te piensas que no lo sé? Desde que recibí el llamado de Arcagma conté ochenta y dos muertes, si sus planes en serio se concretan ese número puede alcanzar cifras que ni siquiera imaginamos. —Dio un paso en dirección a Nick, sus ojos azulados estaban enfrentados a los de color esmeralda de su compañero—. Mientras tenga una mínima chance de estar a su lado, para entonces apuñalarlo por la espalda, llegaré hasta donde haga falta. Cien cadáveres siempre serán mejores que una pila de miles.

—¿Una pila de miles? ¿Qué rayos es lo que sacaron de la ZIA?

—No estoy del todo segura, pero hay planos, prototipos de armas, proyectos de todo tipo.

—¿Armas? Aun con todos sus problemas Zootopia es un lugar pacífico, no tendría sentido usar esas cosas aquí.

—Son planos y prototipos, de por sí Arcagma no creo que tenga recursos para crear algo de eso, al menos por ahora. Es información que se protege en Zootopia porque justamente es un lugar pacifista donde nada de eso será usado, donde además la seguridad se supone que es buena.

—Recurrir al mercado negro en algún otro lugar podría ser una estrategia viable.

—Creó un pequeño ejército, mandó a secuestrar políticos y tiene información de muchos animales importantes de Zootopia. Sea lo que sea que quiera hacer seguramente lo haga aquí, no importa que tan lejos deba llegar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando leyó el mensaje que su primo le había enviado. ¿En serio Grace abriría la puerta de su casa para dejarlo entrar? Una cena, esa misma noche, sólo su presencia era requerida. Cenarían juntos y no habría mucho tiempo para más, Drew tenía que trabajar por la noche y Nick debía ir a proteger a Raines. El pésimo comienzo de semana al menos tenía algo bueno como para compensar un poco.

Si bien a su cuñada no le agradaba mucho que estuviese cerca de Drew, y mucho menos de su hijo, de algún modo se le había otorgado una oportunidad. Los balazos que le dieron en cierto modo le permitieron tomar un gran envión en su vida, primero al avanzar junto a Judy más allá de la amistad, para después volver a tomar contacto con su familia. Luego de resolver el caso de los Aulladores hubo un mínimo acercamiento, así como cuando se graduó en la academia, pero el momento de quiebre fue cuando casi perdió la vida. Para cuando pudo saludar a su sobrino por teléfono supo que las cosas a la larga estarían bien, pero todo parecía ir mucho más rápido de lo hubiese imaginado.

Le habían dicho que no hacía falta llevar nada, pero seguramente habría una prueba de parte de Grace. ¿Algo para tomar? ¿Un postre tal vez? ¡Un regalo para su sobrino! No era la mejor idea, parecería estar desesperado por algo de aprobación, aunque si le caía bien a Scott poco podría hacer su madre para separarlo, después de todo Drew lo apoyaba.

Lo tendría frente a él después de ¿seis años? Debía de ser gigante, o tal vez tuviera la genética de su padre, ojala no fuera así, esperaba que heredase más cosas de Grace. La ropa no era una buena opción como regalo si no sabía que tan grande era, pensándolo mejor nunca lo habría sido, a los niños no les gusta que les regalen ropa exactamente. ¿Algún comic o disco de música quizás? Los chicos de hoy en día buscan todo por internet, podría simplemente descargar lo que sea. ¿Dinero? Podría ser la opción, pero necesitaba algo que emocionara a Scott y que le permitiera acercarse un poco. ¡Sí! ¡Eso podía ser! Chasqueó los dedos en cuanto la idea perfecta llegó a su mente y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto terminase su trabajo iría a recepción con Garraza, seguramente podría asesorarlo con los precios, le comentó que fue un par de veces con su ahijado. Al retirarse le sería imposible no buscar a cierta coneja con la mirada, así como le sería imposible no bufar de molestia al ver que estaba con Jack y acompañada de Nancy. Savage voltearía y, al cruzarlo con la mirada, guiñaría su ojo derecho y sonreiría a modo de burla. No duraría demasiado, de todos modos, aunque Nick no comprendería en un primer momento por qué el conejo se puso serio de repente. Al sentir la voz de Skye a su lado entendería la razón. No le daría mucha importancia a la zorra de todos modos y se iría luego de saludarla de forma un tanto fría, ya a la distancia gritaría el nombre de Judy para despedirse también pero con más entusiasmo.

Intentó despejar su mente mientras fue a buscar el regalo para Scott, así como de camino a su casa, al igual que cuando fue a lo de su primo. Iba a pasar una velada en familia como hacía años no tenía y quería disfrutarla, aunque le costase demasiado el no tener la mente en Judy. De todos los agentes de la ZIA, ¿por qué tuvieron que enviar un conejo? ¿No podía ser un castor o una nutria o algún animal que no tuviese largas orejas y un rabo de algodón? Tenía que buscar un modo de acercarse a ella cuanto antes, mientras menos la tenía cerca más enloquecía.

Ahí estaba, frente la casa de su familia. Respiró profundo e intentó centrarse, tenía una oportunidad de oro y no podía dejarla pasar. Se acercó con total calma y tocó timbre, comenzaron a sentirse pasos desde el interior. Sería Grace quien abriera la puerta, estaba tan cómoda ante su presencia como imaginó desde un principio.

—Veo que no trajiste nada, Nick —exclamó la zorra luego de que el invitado se adentrase en la morada.

—Drew me dijo que no trajera nada, puedo ir a comprar algo si hace falta.

—Tu primo sólo intentaba ser amable, podrías haber traído algo para tomar cuanto menos. —Estaba cruzada de brazos, con esa mirada de desaprobación tan típica de ella.

—Creo haber visto un negocio a un par de calles de aquí, volveré en cinco minutos.

—Olvídalo, la comida ya casi está lista. Procura abrir tu mente un poco la próxima vez, Drew y Scott están en la sala de estar. —Le daría la espalda y volvería a la cocina, vaya recibimiento.

Caminaría hacia donde la vulpina le dijo previamente, padre e hijo compartían un momento de calidad destrozando sus joysticks en lo que era un juego bastante bueno gráficamente. No los interrumpiría, sólo observaría detenidamente mientras ellos no parecían percatarse de su presencia.

Tomó la caja para ver de qué trataba el juego de pelea. _"Mortal Wombat"_ se titulaba, se le hacía bastante raro ver a los tiernos wombats… ¿¡Qué carajo!? ¡Le había arrancado los brazos y luego golpeó la cabeza con uno de ellos para arrancarla también! ¿Cómo podía permitir que su hijo jugase algo así?

—Y con esa ya van, ¿diez seguidas? —preguntó el victorioso niño de forma soberbia con una sonrisa provocadora.

—Sólo estoy un poco oxidado, en la próxima partida se corta tu racha—. Nick daría un paso al frente para saludar a ambos, que aún no lo habían visto—. ¡Nick! No te había visto. ¿Cómo estás? —Le daría un abrazo a modo de saludo.

—Bien, estoy mejor que ayer, tu medicina para el dolor me ayudó bastante —respondió luego de separarse—. ¿Y tú, Scott? —Antes de que el niño pudiese responder su tío lo abrazó y levantó para asfixiarlo.

—Feliz de verte tío, pero necesito respirar —dijo entre risas. Nick lo bajaría y se agacharía un poco para ponerse a su altura.

—Sí que estás enorme, tu padre a tu edad no era más alto que una musaraña.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tenemos la misma genética? —dijo Drew un tanto molesto, detestaba cuando Nick hacía bromas sobre su altura.

—Yo saqué la parte buena de los genes Wilde y tú, bueno, tienes una bonita televisión. —En la pantalla todavía estaba el wombat vencedor sosteniendo los brazos de su contrincante, que no paraban de sangrar.

—¿Quieres jugar una partida, tío Nick? —preguntó el joven vulpino un tanto entusiasmado—. Necesito un buen reto porque alguien parece no dar la talla…

—¿En serio te crees tan bueno, niño? —Drew volvió a tomar su mando para sentarse en el sofá, Nick no había llegado a aceptar la propuesta—. Apostemos lo que quieras, te patearé el trasero.

—Vamos, papá, no quiero que pases vergüenza frente a nuestro invitado.

—Si gano, limpias el garaje y lavas los platos por un mes. Si tienes algo de suerte y ganas, en una de esas mínimas casualidades, te compro el juego que tú quieras. —Una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo después de que Drew propusiera la apuesta.

—Esas mínimas posibilidades se dieron diez veces seguidas, incluso en cuatro ocasiones gané sin que me dieras un solo golpe.

—Tu padre es bastante terco, Scott, sólo barre el piso un poco más con él hasta que se canse. —Conocía la mirada de su primo, sabía lo que se avecinaba a continuación, pero le seguiría el juego.

—Supongo que puedo ganarte rápido y jugar con el tío Nick después de comer. —Se sentó a la par de su padre, estaba confiado y contento, tendría un juego nuevo después de una última partida antes de la cena… ¿Qué había sido ese ataque? ¿Y cómo es que ahora podía contraatacar?

—Creí que tendrías ganas de que te compre algún juego nuevo, ¿o es que estás calentando un poco los pulgares? —Drew sabía cuánto le molestaba a su hijo que le hablaran mientras jugaba.

—¡Déjame concentrarme! —exclamó molesto ante el comentario de su padre, la vida de su personaje no paraba de bajar mientras él estaba intacto. ¡Ahora sí! Había encadenado un combo, y otro, y un tercero. Se giró hacia su papá para ver si su tonta sonrisa se había borrado, pero estaba un tanto más acentuada. Sólo había logrado golpearlo porque estaba revisando un mensaje en su teléfono, en cuanto volvió a concentrarse el combate terminó a su favor.

—Lamento eso, apurémonos un poco que la comida ya ha de estar casi lista. —Dichas estas palabras, Scott se puso de pie para jugar más concentrado. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que fruncía el ceño de igual forma que Drew, seguramente se quejase igual que él también. Todo parecía ir igual de desfavorable para el pequeño zorro como en el combate anterior—. Mira este combo, en su momento me costó dominarlo. —Después de evadir uno de los ataques del personaje de su hijo, un tercio de su barra de vida desaparecería al encadenar una compleja sucesión de movimientos dentro del juego. Para cerrar la pelea realizaría una última combinación de botones. Un cartel que decía "Fatality" apareció luego de que el personaje de Scott fuese desmembrado con ¿un sombrero? Vaya imaginación la de los sádicos creadores del juego.

—Eso… ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Sabías jugar desde un principio!

—Es una treta, sobrino. —Nick le daría un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Será mejor que vayas aprendiendo de estas cosas, puede que te sirvan en el futuro.

—Llevo jugando Mortal Wombat desde antes de conocer a tu madre, no te sientas mal por esto, hijo —explicó Drew mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba—. Puede que hayas estado jugando toda la semana a este que acabas de comprar, pero son siempre los mismos patrones desde hace varios años.

—Voy a decirle a mamá que me engañaste.

—¿Quieres que le diga lo que pasó con sus flores? —Scott bufaría molesto ante la réplica de su padre—. Puedes empezar a lavar a partir de mañana, también te daré hasta el viernes para limpiar la cochera, así tendrás tiempo para practicar un poco para cuando apostemos algo más.

—Scott, ven y ayúdame a poner la mesa. —La voz de Grace se hizo presente desde la cocina, el joven zorro se alejaría refunfuñando. Nick buscaría ir detrás de sus pasos, pero Drew lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Espera, Nick —Inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver si su esposa seguía en la cocina—. Como hagas algo mal, dormiré en el sofá por todo un mes. ¿Entiendes? Vengo hablando con Grace desde que planeamos la mudanza.

—Tranquilo, Drew, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Si Scott te pregunta algo de tu trabajo evita hablar de cosas violentas, también evita alguna vieja anécdota que involucre alcohol o grandes tretas.

—¿En serio me hablas de cosas violentas? ¿¡Qué no viste lo que juegas con tu hijo!?

—Los videojuegos no hacen violentos a quienes los juegan, a menos que sea online. El caso es que, según Grace, tú podrías ser un ejemplo a seguir bastante negativo para mi hijo, así que si hablas de cosas como las que te dije…

—Dormirás en el sofá y a mí me echarán de una patada, entiendo.

Ambos se encaminaron al comedor, Nick se sentaría a pedido de Drew mientras el dueño de casa se iba a buscar algo para beber. En cuanto Grace llegó con una humeante olla de pasta con salsa, observó al zorro sentado y le recriminó que no había ayudado en nada desde que había llegado. Scott vendría detrás de Grace con los platos, tenedores y cuchillos, por lo que ahora Nick intentaría ayudarlo mientras Grace volvía a la cocina. Al volver, Drew lo observaría y le indicaría que se sentase, después de todo era el invitado. Sabía que si estaba sentado sin hacer nada y Grace aparecía volvería a mandarlo a la mierda, era mejor responder a los pedidos de la vulpina que a los de su primo.

La zorra sería la encargada de servir a cada uno la comida en su plato, por lo que todos fueron pasando el suyo. Nick aprovecharía para sumar algunos puntos y tomaría la jarra con jugo para servirle un poco a todos, esta vez Grace no prestaría queja alguna. Estando todo listo comenzarían a comer.

Si bien los fideos no eran nada fuera de lo normal, la salsa era increíble. Era una receta de la familia de Grace, hasta donde Nick recordaba. Tal vez fuese un buen modo de romper el hielo, por lo que el zorro preguntó a Grace sobre cómo estaba su familia. Su madre tenía diabetes por lo visto, uno de sus tíos falleció hacía un par de semanas, así como uno de sus primos tuvo un accidente de tránsito y estaba luchando por salir adelante. _"Gracias por preguntar"_ , dijo con total indiferencia después de enumerar las diferentes situaciones adversas, mientras Nick se quedaba congelado. ¿Cómo es que siempre podía hacerlo quedar mal?

Podría hablar un poco con Scott, para después darle su regalo. La pregunta más usual era sobre la escuela, no a todos los niños les gusta hablar de eso exactamente, aunque podría hacerlo indirectamente para a su vez mostrarse preocupado por sus estudios. No podía ser que ante todo Grace se mostrase tan negativa.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día, Scott? ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguna compañera, galán? —Drew se ahogaría ante las preguntas de su primo mientras tomaba algo de jugo, contener su risa le había salido algo caro.

—Más bien me lo echaron a mí —dijo con la vista gacha, mirando de reojo a su madre, que por lo visto nada sabía del tema—. Una hiena llamada Juliet Jennings me robó mi cuaderno, así que puse una de mis bombas de olor en su mochila. En lugar de hacerla enojar se rio como tonta y no pude sacármela de encima en todo el día.

—A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, seguramente cayó ante tus encantos—. Drew observó a Nick por su comentario y frunció el ceño—. Pero no debes recurrir a esas cosas, si te molesta sólo ignórala o habla con tus profesores.

—Escucha a tu tío, Scott, sabe muy bien de lo que habla. —Pudo notar algo de sarcasmo en la voz de la zorra, que no parecía que fuese a ceder—. ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo, Nick?

—Bastante bien a decir verdad, estamos con un caso difícil pero saldremos adelante como siempre. —Logró salir airoso de la pregunta, tal vez pudiera presumir un poco—. Si bien llegaron hoy de seguro lograron oír del caso de Arcagma, soy parte del equipo que sigue sus pasos.

—Escuché que no para de dejar a todos en ridículo, aunque no me sorprende la verdad. —Sin pensarlo le dio una nueva herramienta a su cuñada para molestarlo—. La ZPD bajó mucho el nivel desde hace ya un tiempo, pareciera que cualquiera puede ser policía.

—Pero aun así el caso de los Aulladores se resolvió de forma increíble, ¿verdad, Nick? — Su primo le había dado una mano notable con su comentario.

—Mis compañeros me preguntaron por el caso de los aulladores cuando escucharon mi apellido, eres famoso tío Nick—. Las palabras de Scott lo harían sacar pecho, era el momento ideal para jugársela con su regalo.

—Por cierto, Scott, compré algo para ti cuando salía del trabajo. —Llevó su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacó de allí dos boletos—. ¿Escuchaste hablar del parque de diversiones que hay en Tundratown? Tengo dos pases completos para el domingo, podremos ir tú y yo, a menos claro que quieras que tu compañera hiena te siga.

—Dicen que es genial, seguramente la pasarán increíble —agregó Drew mientras su hijo tomaba las entradas y las observaba con bastante curiosidad—. ¿Qué dices cariño? ¿Lo dejamos ir con su tío al parque?

—¡Vamos, mamá! ¿Puedo ir? ¡Déjame ir con el tío Nick! — Grace observaba la escena con seriedad mientras se llevaba su vaso al hocico. Su vista se posaba detenidamente en Nick, el zorro se mostraba tranquilo pero su corazón estaba que se salía.

—Supongo que está bien, Nick, puedes pasar por él después del almuerzo. —Aun teniendo la negativa el zorro habría seguido insistiendo, no se esperaba una buena respuesta a la primera. Grace todavía seguía enfocada en su plato, con su marcada indiferencia hacia él, pero había cedido terreno por primera vez. La noche sería más distendida desde entonces.

Todos se servirían un par de platos, a excepción de Grace que con uno ya estaba satisfecha. Había sobrado algo que seguramente recalentarían a lo largo de la semana, llevaron la porción de comida restante para guardarla en la heladera así como llevaron los platos para lavarlos luego. Scott aprovecharía para reclamar algo que su padre había prometido y, como no era de extrañarse, se había olvidado. Si había algo que el joven zorro nunca dejaba pasar por alto, era la posibilidad de comprar helado.

Scott subiría a su habitación para quedarse un rato en su computadora, mientras los dos zorros se preparaban para salir a comprar helado en un lugar llamado _"Las Leñas"_. Ya cuando estaban por salir, Grace llamaría a Nick para pedirle ayuda con los platos, ella lavaría y él secaría. _"Tienes tu GPS, no puedes perderte en el camino de vuelta a casa"_ , exclamó la zorra en cuanto Drew dijo necesitar a su primo para guiarse por el barrio. No había opción, de algún modo tendría que quedarse con ella para limpiar y seguramente hablar de algo, Grace siempre tenía un motivo para cada cosa que hacía.

En cuanto se sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la tensión invadió el ambiente. La zorra seguramente le impondría una última prueba de fuego. Si bien quería mantener un aspecto despreocupado y sereno, era evidente que estaba bastante incómodo. Sólo habían sido tres las hembras que habían logrado ponerlo así, una era su madre, luego estaba Judy antes de que le pida ser algo más que amigos y por último, ahí mismo, su cuñada.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar estos platos, Grace? —preguntó Nick mientras la zorra terminaba con los vasos.

—Déjalos por ahí, Nick, en la alacena, en la puerta de la derecha. —Después de las indicaciones de Grace, el vulpino se estiró para abrir la pequeña puerta de madera de la alacena y dejó los platos. En cuanto se diese la vuelta para ver qué más guardar la zorra terminó por arrinconarlo contra la heladera.

—Déjame ser bien clara, Nick. —El cuchillo que estaba hacía unos segundos sobre la mesada ahora estaba en la mano de ella y muy cerca del cuello de él—. Puede que tu primo sea un idiota de muy buen corazón que sepa perdonar a cualquiera, pero yo soy una maldita bruja rencorosa. —Podía sentir el filo del cuchillo sobre su cuello, sólo hacía falta un mal movimiento para que comenzara a sangrar.

—No hay necesidad de hacer esto, Grace, podemos hablar de forma civilizada.

—Drew piensa que ya estás reformado, que ahora eres honesto y un zorro de bien, pero por más que dones tu salario a niños huérfanos yo no me olvidaré lo que hiciste.

—Eso quedó en el pasado, en serio he cambiado, sólo necesito que me des una oportunidad y que bajes la cuchilla lentamente.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo, idiota, te estoy dando una oportunidad. —Ya la tenía prácticamente encima, podía sentir su respiración sobre él—. Como mi hijo o mi esposo salgan lastimados de la más mínima forma posible, por sólo una lágrima derramada por tu culpa, te juro que te cortaré las pelotas y te las haré tragar junto con un litro de vinagre y jabón en polvo. ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿Estoy siendo clara?

—Tan clara como el agua misma. —Se alejó de él con lentitud y guardó el cuchillo con otros utensilios de cocina. Fregó un poco la mesada para secar bien todo, mientras Nick seguía de pie en el mismo lugar desde que ella se alejó de él—. Creo que… Voy a pasar al baño.

—Está arriba, la última puerta al fondo. —El zorro subiría las escaleras y ya en el baño se lavaría un poco las manos y los ojos , no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Grace por su parte se sentó para recobrar el aire, tampoco ella se creía la locura que acababa de cometer.

Después de algunos segundos, Grace escuchó la puerta de Scott abriéndose, hacía un chillido bastante molesto. Nick no había bajado, por lo visto se quedó arriba con su hijo. Revisó la hora, se suponía que en cinco minutos Drew estaría de regreso y ya habían pasado unos veinte. Maldijo por lo bajo, detestaba quedarse esperando ahí sola. Podría subir a ver de que hablaban Scott y Nick, pero parecería mucho más loca y paranoica de lo que ya de por sí aparentaba.

Pasarían unos pocos minutos más, el sueño comenzó a invadirla. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta. La televisión de por sí siempre le pareció bastante aburrida, pero recurrió a ella para que el sonido la mantuviera despierta. Volvió a ver el teléfono, iba casi una hora. Decidió llamarlo por enésima vez, pero le saltaba directamente el contestador. Tal vez se olvidó su teléfono o se descargó, también podría tardarse porque se cruzó con algún viejo conocido. Sí, seguramente fuese algo de eso.

Sintió a alguien bajar bastante acelerado por las escaleras, era Nick. Escribía algo en su teléfono, parecía nervioso y algo temeroso. Se acercó para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero no dio respuesta alguna. Lo tomó de su hombro derecho y el zorro pareció volver a la realidad, ni siquiera la había oído aunque la tuviera al lado.

—Me acaban de llamar del trabajo, Grace, tengo que irme —dijo el zorro mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Espera, ¿sabes algo de Drew? No contesta su teléfono.

—Dile a Scott que se vaya a dormir, si pregunta dile que su padre tuvo que ir de urgencia a su trabajo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿¡Que me estás queriendo decir!? ¡Dime qué es lo que pasó!

—¿Puedes pensar en tu hijo? Baja un poco la voz, Grace. —Hubo silencio entre ambos, la zorra le bloquearía la puerta.

—Hasta que no me respondas no te dejaré ir.

—No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero tengo que irme a trabajar. —Se haría paso a la fuerza—. Intenta dormir, apenas sepa algo de Drew te llamaré.

—No puedo dormir sin saber qué es lo que pasó. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Alguien chocó a Drew, el auto estaba destrozado pero él no estaba dentro. —La vulpina se quedó estática por unos segundos, a la espera de algo más. Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos y cayó sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a temblar mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible—. Ve con Scott, haz que se acueste —indicó mientras se agachaba para abrazarla—. Mantente fuerte por él, ¿de acuerdo? Apenas sepa algo te lo haré saber.

Ahí mismo Nick se pondría de pie y la ayudaría a levantarse, limpió sus lágrimas y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no surgiría efecto. Abrió la puerta y abandonó la morada de una vez por todas, necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes. No recordaba en qué momento dio marcha al vehículo, ni cuando llegó a la ZPD, o cuando cruzó las puertas, pero para antes de darse cuenta Leonard y Skye lo frenaron, antes de que pudiera entrar al despacho de Bogo.

¿Qué le decían? No estaba del todo seguro, sus labios se movían pero no escuchó nada. Intentaban evitar de que entrara a la oficina del búfalo, podía escuchar algo desde dentro, era la voz de Drew. Era bastante bajo como para descifrar lo que decía su primo, pero allí estaba. Estando completamente desesperado, pisó a Clarke y apartó a la agente Steppefurd, al adentrarse sólo estarían Bogo, Judy y Savage, observando una computadora.

La resonante voz del búfalo sería lo primero que escucharía, le gritó que se fuese cuanto antes. Leonard lo tomó del brazo pero Nick se sacudió para sacárselo de encima. Juraría haber escuchado a Drew, pidió a gritos que le dijeran qué fue de él pero nadie le pudo dar una respuesta. Todas las miradas se posaron estáticas en él, el silencio se hacía presente pero no sólo para el zorro.

Por órdenes de Bogo, el lobo cerró la puerta, era inútil a esas alturas seguir perdiendo tiempo. Nick sólo había oído aquello que le dijo a Grace, pero no sabía más. Frente a él, una grabación comenzaría a reproducirse. La pantalla estaba completamente negra, no había sonido alguno. _"Aquí tendrás tus respuestas, Wilde"_ , seguido a las palabras de Bogo se hizo la luz en la grabación.

La calidad en sí era pésima, pudo reconocer a Herbert y a algunos animales sentados contra una pared, sus rostros estaban tapados con máscaras negras. La cámara estaba en movimiento, pudo reconocer la voz de Todd, el híbrido, seguramente fuese él quien grababa. La pantera estaba de pie y revisaba su teléfono, pasados un par de segundos lo guardó en su bolsillo derecho, por lo visto había recibido órdenes. Caminó hacia su izquierda y desapareció por un breve instante, un molesto sonido comenzó a escucharse, como si arrastrara algo. Nuevamente volvería a aparecer, cargando con su mano derecha una escopeta recortada. Con su otro brazo arrastraba una silla, había alguien atado a ella y con una bolsa en su cabeza. Herbert dejaría ver el rostro de su rehén, Nick tragaría saliva al ver que se trataba de su primo.

—Tienes que leer lo que tienes frente a ti, doc —indicó la pantera mientras le quitaba la mordaza de la boca. Drew tosió un par de veces y aprovechó a tomar un poco de aire. Tenía un corte bastante profundo en su mejilla izquierda y varios pequeños, de seguro fuese por los vidrios de la ventana de su vehículo, que explotó por el impacto al chocar. Su sangre no había sido limpiada y se había secado en varias partes de su rostro.

—Este video será enviado a las tres grandes agencias de seguridad de Zootopia, para luego ser subido en las redes sociales. Seria aburrido si esto fuese conocimiento de unos pocos. —Drew se detuvo un momento, para respirar, por lo visto le faltaba el aire. Escuchó como Herbert le quitó el seguro a su arma y prosiguió—. Junto con esta grabación se enviará una lista con diferentes pedidos que han de cumplirse al pie de la letra, pero antes les daremos un buen espectáculo.

—Como ya todos saben, Arcagma tiene a los tres concejales que desaparecieron a lo largo del último par de meses. —Se encaminó hacia los cuatro animales que estaban contra una pared, a la derecha de Drew. Todd comenzaría a mover la cámara para enfocarlos uno por uno—. Tenemos a Richard Low. —Le quitó su máscara y siguió con el que estaba a su izquierda—. También está el buen Joel Hamilton— Repetiría su accionar—. Stephen Lander, quien se dice siempre fue su mano derecha. —Se acercó al cuarto y último en cuestión—. Y nuestra última adquisición, Mycroft Raines, salude a la cámara por favor. —Nick apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos por un momento, se les habían adelantado y por mucho—. Sigue leyendo, Wilde.

—Aquí tienen la prueba de que efectivamente es Arcagma quien les habla, y como para que vean que vamos en serio…

—Sigue leyendo o te tocará a ti. —Instintivamente el zorro observó a los cuatro concejales durante unos pocos segundos, sabía lo que sucedería cuando terminara de leer. Recibiría un golpe de parte de la pantera en su hocico, la risa del híbrido se escucharía de fondo—. ¡Qué leas! ¡Carajo!

—Y como para que vean que vamos en serio vamos a demostrarles que no tendremos piedad con ninguno de ustedes, así como con…

Un disparo rompería el ambiente, una explosión de sesos y sangre embarraría la pared y a todos los que estaban cerca del concejal Hamilton. Las risas de Herbert y Todd inundarían el lugar para después transformarse en carcajadas de locura. Nadie era capaz de despegar la vista de lo que quedaba de Joel Hamilton, la pantera no tardó más de un segundo en poner la recortada frente a sus ojos y presionar el gatillo. Low vomitó sobre un costado, Lander comenzó a llorar y tanto Raines como Drew seguían estupefactos, mientras buscaban el modo de recobrar el aire.

—¿Tú que piensas, doc? Deberíamos derivarlo para que le hagan un RMN, parece que le falta masa encefálica, su cerebro está esparcidos por toda la pared. —Estalló en una nueva y enfermiza carcajada mientras palmeaba a Drew en su espalda—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ríete también! Estuve toda la tarde pensando algún chiste para médicos. —El zorro seguiría sin responder, estaba aún con la boca abierta y jadeaba mientras intentaba contenerse para no vomitar también. Herbert lo tomaría de su cabeza y el cuello, para así obligarlo a ver hacia la cámara—. Así como lo ve, oficial Wilde, podría quebrarle el cuello a su primo en cualquier momento, confío plenamente en que las demandas serán cumplidas tal y como queremos. Tienen setenta y dos horas, nadie quiere que se derrame más sangre. ¿No es cierto, doc?

—Protégelos Nick, protégelos por lo que más quieras y no escuches a este grandísimo hijo de…

La grabación se cortaría y el silencio volvería al despacho de Bogo. Al igual que Grace momentos atrás, Nick caería sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos se inundarían en lágrimas. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Clarke dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva, del otro lado Skye hacía lo propio, frente a él, quien más le importaba. Judy le daría un abrazo y le prestaría su hombro para que llorase sobre él, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan reconfortado en los brazos de alguien.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: si bien suelo actualizar este fic cada dos semanas, tenía este capítulo guardado y tenía bastantes ganas de publicarlo. Además de esto, he de anunciarles que quizás los próximos capítulos tarden un tanto más en llegar desde este preciso momento. ¿Por qué razón? Exámenes y trabajos prácticos, sumado al hecho de que tendré mayor carga horaria desde esta próxima semana. De poder evitar cualquier retraso lo haré, pero no les prometo traer nada nuevo hasta dentro de un mes.**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Victorique:** Mi estimada, odiosa y querida Vic, no entiendo por qué tanto enojo y odio, pero espero que la fiesta te haya ayudado a quedarte más tranquila. Evita hacerle nada a Jack y Judy que los necesito en buen estado para los próximos caps, respira profundo y piensa en cosas que te gustan, como tu querido brujo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la charla de Drew y Grace, y puedes tranquilizarte respecto a Cronos y Malcolm que no son más que un par de guiños a Dystopia.

 **Rene18:** Además de ser muy cerda le gusta jugar sucio, y lo de Bogo puede no ser del todo seguro, pero Judy es de las mejores y más sacrificadas oficiales de toda la ZPD, es de las mejores para trabajar en el caso. Scott es un buen muchacho, así como los consejos de Finnick son palabra santa, si lo de Grace te era llamativo no sé que habrás pensado al leer este capítulo con la zorra siendo una verdadera desquiciada, personalmente me gustó mucho escribir sobre ella. ¿Enfermo pervertido amante de los guiños? Pues sí, tal vez un poco...

Sí, tal vez ver a Judy y a Nick juntos y de forma obligada habría sido divertido, pero necesitaba hablar un poco de Clarke y era un buen momento. No sé si hay algo muy grande detrás de esto, y si el periodista no abre la boca aun es porque tiene un que otro motivo. Sí, se vienen un par de problemas para Nick y Judy, pero tranquilo q no la voy a liar demasiado, lo prometo por la vida de Nick y Judy. Muchas gracias por pasar y leerte todo en sólo un par de días, agradezco tu odio y los comentarios en cada capítulo. Espero que este de aquí haya sido de tu agrado, bien sé que odias a cierto personaje que aquí no la pasó muy bien.

 **Byakko Yugure:** Tal y como le dije más arriba a Vic, respira profundo e intenta calmarte. ¿Tomaste tu pastilla, viejo? Eso te ayudaría a evitar tanto rage. ¿Que Nancy no tenía que joder a Nick? Claro que sí debía, ese zorro sarnoso se metió con su amiga, ¿que clase de amiga/arpía sería si no defendía a Judy? No recordaba que tuvieras tu propia lista de muertos, pásamela para ver que personajes puedo dejar vivir. Lo del libro de Finnick no es mala idea la verdad, y respecto a Grace... Si Nick pudo pasar el umbral de la puerta con vida, es porque Drew habló con su esposa. Lástima que ahora el pobre primo de Nick no está, ¿verdad? Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin que le pase nada, lo de la ZIA fue un juego de niños para él.

Leonard, el buen Leonard y su querida contraparte, Sarah Langley, su historia tiene varios cruces pero comenzó en el momento que narró el lobo. Pobre Judy la verdad, pero sí, es parte de su encanto natural el abrir un poco demás la boca, al menos en esta historia. Lo de Abel, Barny y Harkness no es una historia para nada interesante, sólo una que otra promesa y devolución de favores.

"Sádico de primera y un maldito con todas las letras", describiste a la perfección a uno de mis personajes preferidos. Lo del viejo está más que justificado, nadie ha de meterse con las cosas de la pantera, es imperdonable incluso para su jefe. Como ya te dije, me hiciste googlear la palabra parafernalia, vaya vocabulario el tuyo mi estimado beta. Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, un placer tenerte aquí leyendo nuevamente.

 **Neville Zootatonix:** Malcolm es sólo un guiño, tú tranquilo que no será la gran cosa al menos en esta historia. Creo que psicopatía es la palabra, y respecto a Cronos es como el caso de Malcolm, de ellos no has de desconfiar esta vez. ¿Arcagma parecido a Oswald, Cronos y Foster? Es una interesante comparación, al menos con los dos primeros. Foster era una nutria de bien que sólo deseaba un poco de dinero, no hay nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad? Como verás, Todd no mató al concejal, pero dentro de poco verá algo de acción, tal vez te hable de algo de ello luego. En resumen, buena review y gracias por pasar, es un gusto tenerte aquí después de... ¿84 años? Sí que pasa rápido el tiempo xD. Nos estamos leyendo Dan, hasta pronto.


	9. Pequeño secreto

El último par de días había sido fatal, al menos para ella. En la ZPD había un ambiente muy pesado y en las calles los diferentes ciudadanos y muchos periodistas, que la reconocían por el caso de los Aulladores, le hacían preguntas sobre Arcagma a las cuales nadie tenía respuesta. También estaba su familia, que no paraba de insistir para que se tomase unas vacaciones hasta que el caso terminase. Por otro lado estaba Nick, que si bien se la pasaba yendo de un lado para otro buscando cualquier cosa que fuese de ayuda, intentaba a cada rato acercarse a ella. Viejas anécdotas, chistes e historias que alguna vez le contó, casos en los que trabajaron antes, cosas que el zorro esperaba que la ayudasen con su memoria, aunque no lo admitiera. Parecía que él estaba más preocupado para que recupere su memoria que ella misma.

No le desagradaba estar a la par de Nick, no negaría que con él todo lucía familiar en cierto modo, pero lo acontecido durante el fin de semana la llevaba a sentirse incómoda ante casi todo lo que el zorro hacía. Jack intentaba acercarse a ella también. El par de veces que tanto el conejo como su viejo compañero estuvieron a su par estaban que se sacaban chispas, por lo que debía elegir entre uno y otro y eso no era para nada bueno.

Nick estaba pasando por un pésimo momento y, según lo que todos decían, era su mejor amiga y no podía dejarlo solo en un momento así, además de que se trataba de una cuestión de trabajo en sí. Una sonrisa, un "todo estará bien", una simple palmada en la espalda o un golpe en el brazo alcanzaban para ayudarlo a seguir, aunque era obvio que había cierta distancia entre ambos pese a todo lo acontecido.

Jack por su parte aprovechaba cada momento que la veía sola, insistía en que le gustaría invitarla a hacer algo en cuanto el trabajo les diera un respiro. Negó un par de ofertas de ir a comer juntos o de que la lleve a su apartamento, Nick estaba al acecho en todo momento. Del mismo modo, siempre negaba cualquier propuesta del zorro sabiendo que Jack podría estar cerca. Mantener una relación puramente profesional con ambos era cada vez más complicado, siempre surgía algo nuevo y tenía que buscar el modo de zafarse. Por suerte bien conocida era por trabajar sin parar, la excusa le venía ayudando bastante de momento.

Había llegado el momento de darse un descanso, Leonard la había acompañado durante esa jornada mientras Jack estaba dando vueltas con Skye. Nick por su parte acompañaba a todo equipo de rastrillaje con el que se pudiera enganchar, Bogo le había indicado que podría entorpecer el caso dado su lazo afectivo con una de las víctimas, si quería trabajar para distraerse era mejor alejarlo de la ZPD y del caso en sí al menos un rato.

Aprovecharía el momento de paz que la lejanía de Jack y Nick le garantizaban mientras preparaba su almuerzo, había llevado una pequeña bolsa con un par de emparedados con lechuga, tomate y zanahorias. En días así de atareados prefería evitar un poco al resto de sus compañeros, por lo que no iría a la cafetería, aunque de por sí no le gustase mucho la idea de comer sola. No encontraba a Nancy por ningún lado y Leonard había decidido quedarse un rato más trabajando. Fue entonces que alguien la llamó por su nombre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Garraza le llamaba.

—Te vi con tu almuerzo listo y no podía dejarte sola —indicó el felino mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos—. Siempre pierdo esta tonta llave —exclamó un tanto molesto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto al fin la halló. Se encaminarían a lo largo de un pasillo para llegar a algún lugar.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, Ben? ¿No que íbamos a comer?

—Eso mismo haremos, creí que sería bueno que comamos juntos en mi oficina. Sé que te gusta alejarte del resto cuando estás muy atareada. —La coneja se frenó en seco, no tenía idea de que el cheetah tuviera su propia oficina—. Sé que tu memoria no es la mejor Judy, pero todos aquí saben que tengo mi propia oficina. Es ahí donde guardo todo lo que un recepcionista puede necesitar o le pueden pedir.

—Es que siempre te veo en recepción, tiene sentido pero nunca se me habría ocurrido —respondió Judy con una sonrisa sintiéndose un poco tonta ante la aclaración. El cheetah abrió la puerta de una habitación frente a la cual ella pasaba todos los días, nunca habría imaginado que le pertenecía a él.

Un par de posters de Gazelle, discos de música repartidos por todos lados y montones de cajas de donas. Si no le hubiera dicho que se trataba de su oficina nunca lo habría imaginado. Movieron algunos informes, legajos, cajas llenas de más informes y legajos y se acomodaron para comer. Él con una grasosa hamburguesa de Bug Burgers que recalentaría en un microondas que tenía en un escritorio a la par de una laptop, ella con su par de sándwiches.

—¿No crees que deberías ordenar un poco este lugar, Ben? —preguntó Judy mientras el cheetah se quedaba observando su hamburguesa mientras giraba dentro del microondas—. No es que no me guste tu estilo, pero tu "oficina" no parece…

—Lo sé, Bogo me lo ha dicho varias veces hasta que con el tiempo se cansó, tú también lo hiciste la primera vez que te invité a comer —dijo con una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado a que todos le dijeran lo mismo—. Hasta que no llegue alguien a ocupar mi trabajo, esta habitación seguirá diciendo "Benjamin Garraza" en toda su extensión.

—¿De cuándo es esa foto? —preguntó acercándose a un portarretrato que la mostraba a ella junto al cheetah en lo que parecía ser la academia—. Tienes una muy linda sonrisa, Ben.

—Lo sé, soy muy fotogénico. —Dio un par de pasos, con su hamburguesa ya en mano, para acercarse y ver la foto en cuestión—. Oh, esta es de la graduación de Nick, tú fuiste la encargada de dar el discurso a los recién graduados.

—Sí, claro, como si fuese buena dando discursos. —Dejaría el portarretrato tal y donde estaba.

—A mí me gustó mucho, Nick también quedó fascinado y eso que no le gusta admitir cuando algo así le llega al corazón. —Ahí estaba nuevamente, Nick, efectivamente en cada momento del último par de años el zorro estaba presente en su vida y ella en la de él—. Fue muy bonito la verdad.

—Sí, seguramente si a Nick le gustó ha de haberlo sido muy bueno. —Suspiró y se sentó a comer mostrándose un tanto molesta y afligida—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ben?

—¿Es sobre Nick? —La coneja asintió mientras el cheetah se sentaba frente a ella—.Antes de que preguntes lo que quieras preguntar, déjame decirte que por nuestro querido zorro pongo las patas en el fuego, más aun si tú estás en medio.

—Es que no lo entiendo, cuando está cerca no actúa como si fuésemos amigos, más allá de lo de Jack. Hay algo en su mirada que lo delata, pero no sé explicarlo, tampoco puedo entenderlo. —Habría un silencio incómodo entre ambos, Ben bajaría la cabeza ante las palabras de su amiga—. Yo necesitaba tiempo para comenzar a recordar de a poco, pero Nick no me da tiempo, está todo el día encima intentando que lo recuerde. Después de lo que pasó con su primo me es imposible dejarlo solo, pero en serio me resulta molesto y más cuando Jack está cerca. Es como si tuviera que desactivar una bomba cada vez que se acercan.

—Si bien tuvieron sus altibajos con Nick, siempre te viste radiante a su lado durante este último par de años, más todavía en los últimos meses. No me gusta la idea de que elijas, pero cuando nadie te apoyó con el caso de los Aulladores sólo hubo un animal que te siguió y que no ha parado de hacerlo.

—Nadie ha parado de decirme lo bien que me llevaba con Nick, yendo desde mis padres hasta tú ahora mismo, pero la realidad es que me engañó, lastimó a Jack y mintió. Todo lo hizo de forma muy cínica, los suyos siempre hacen eso.

—Estás siendo muy cruel, estoy que te desconozco, Judy. —Ahora fue la coneja quien bajó la vista, no había visto molesto a Ben nunca antes—. ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

—Cuando me enteré de lo que hizo le dije que en Zootopia algunos prejuicios están justificados, que los zorros son unos imbéciles.

—Judy…

—Sé que estuvo muy mal y me arrepiento, pero estaba enojada con él, con su primo y con su amigo el fénec. Creí que sería fácil evitarlo, pero con lo que pasó con Drew… ¿Crees que esté bien si le pido un poco de distancia y tiempo?

—Creo que te estás equivocando.

—Tenemos que estar pendientes del caso, no de mí y mis problemas, su familia es su prioridad ahora. Además yo no puedo trabajar con él estando encima de mí todo el tiempo, mientras se pelea con Jack.

—Lo lastimarás, Judy, no importa cuántas excusas pongas, sabes que será así. Además, si en serio quisieras alejarte ya se lo habrías dicho, te niegas a ti misma que te estás sintiendo bien junto a él.

—¡Argh! ¡Ese es el problema, Ben! Me siento demasiado bien a la par de él. —Garraza estaba verdaderamente confundido ante los dichos de su amiga, cuya afirmación pareció ser un gran peso que cargaba desde hacía un buen rato—. Por cómo actúa cuando está al lado mío y por todo lo que hace creo que… Creo que hubo algo entre nosotros. —El cheetah comenzó a ahogarse con un bocado de su hamburguesa, mientras Judy se topaba su rostro con sus orejas.

—¿En serio crees que tú y él…?

—No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero preguntarle todavía, quizás son cosas mías.

—No sé qué decirte, Judy, aquí todos siempre los vimos como muy buenos amigos. Por amor a Gazelle, tú y el siendo amantes, que loco…

—Estos días no ha parado de hablarme de lo maravilloso que la pasábamos juntos, de un par de veces que me quedé en su casa o él en mi apartamento, de que dormimos juntos y cosas así. Cuando fui a comer a su casa también nos pusimos a ver una serie, intentó abrazarme y tomarme de la mano aprovechando las diferentes escenas. Además no hallo otro modo de explicar lo que pasó con Jack.

—Los zorros son muy territoriales, Nick en especial. Dejaste de pasar tiempo con él mientras te interesabas en un conejo, conociéndolo se sintió desplazado y se puso celoso.

—Tarde o temprano encontraré una pareja, sería muy tonto de su parte ponerse así ante algo tan natural como eso.

—No te enojes por esto que te diré, pero tú nunca aparentaste… Tú me entiendes, mucho tiempo dedicado al trabajo, un poco menos a tus amistades y familia…

—No está en mis planes morir siendo una solterona, Ben, por más prioridad que le dé a mi trabajo —dijo la coneja cruzada de brazos, eso había sido un golpe bajo—. ¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda hacer con Nick?

—Tal vez lo mejor sea seguir así como estás. Cuando las cosas estén mejor, y si tu memoria sigue sin mejorar, ahí si dile que necesitas un poco de tiempo para intentar hacer las cosas a tu modo. Hasta entonces, evítalo a él y a Jack, si lo que piensas de Nick no es cierto el apuesto agente Savage es muy, muy buena opción.

—Si de mí dependiera los dejaría a ambos en una celda hasta recuperar mi memoria, no podré hacer nada hasta no encontrarme conmigo misma. El stress me está volviendo loca…

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso. ¿Te gustaría la idea de ir a un spa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tengo una amiga que me suele dar entradas gratis para promocionar su servicio, déjame buscarte una para que vayas mañana. —Garraza buscaría en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, entre tantas porquerías que guardaba, un ticket que le daría a su amiga—. Habla con una jaguar llamada Beatrice, dile que vas de mi parte y dale esto.

—No es que me disguste la idea, pero mañana de seguro habrá mucho trabajo, no puedo irme para tener una sesión de lo que sea que haga tu amiga.

—El rescate de los concejales y del primo de Nick se hará por la noche si todo marcha bien, tómate la tarde libre para relajarte de cara a lo que se viene. De seguro Bogo te dará un descanso, lo tienes muy merecido.

—Supongo que no pasará nada malo si desaparezco un par de horas para relajarme. —Leyó la información que había en la entrada para ver en qué horario podía ir—. ¿Club naturalista? El nombre se me hace familiar de algún lado.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Maldito idiota, casi lo termina chocando. Estos jodidos ciclistas que piensan que pueden meterse por donde se les dé la maldita gana. Respiró profundo, no tenía sentido seguir insultando. Siguió conduciendo al bar de Beth, su llamada lo tenía bastante intranquilo. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué en Zootopia los ciclistas eran tan imbéciles!? Tomaría su bate y apalearía al primero que se le cruzara de ahora en más, luego de perseguirlo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Abrió la puerta para dejar que el olor al bar de Beth inundase su olfato. La inconfundible mezcla de comida frita, alcohol, tabaco y ese horrible aromatizador de lavanda que sólo a ella le gustaba, no podía quejarse sin embargo. Las papas eran de las mejores de Zootopia, la música era buena y el alcohol barato, no podía pedir más.

Pasó a través del pasillo que se formaba por la sucesión de mesas de pool, Grobsky estaba jugando contra Roy mientras discutían por algo, típico de ese par. En otra de las mesas estaba un ocelote cuyo nombre nadie sabía, todos se referían a él como Smoke por la cantidad de cigarros que fumaba en tan solo un par de horas, estaba contra Mike en un juego bastante parejo. El último cliente del lugar era un zorro al que bien conocía, era por él que estaba allí.

Movió una silla bastante alta que Beth siempre le guardaba, la puso a la par de Nick que no parecía haberse inmutado por su presencia, tal vez sabía que iría o tal vez todo le importase un comino a esas alturas. Trepó para sentarse en su elevado asiento, al ver a su amigo se le antojó también algo para tomar. Levantaría la mano para llamar a un muchacho que estaba a cargo de la bebida, bastante joven, seguramente hubiese empezado esa misma semana. Recordó que Luke se iría de vacaciones, seguramente el muchacho tomase su lugar por una quincena o algo así.

—Tráeme una cerveza —exclamó apenas vio que el joven se acercaba, un ocelote de no más de veinte años.

—¿La quiere con o sin alcohol? —Nick sonrió ante la pregunta del inocente barman que apenas daba sus primeros pasos.

—La prefiero sin lactosa —respondió el fénec, a lo que el ocelote dudó y se quedó un par de segundos en silencio.

—Disculpe, señor, pero eso absurdo, la cerveza no trae leche.

—¿Absurdo? ¡Tú comenzaste diciendo idioteces, así que déjate de bromas y tráeme una cerveza como Dios manda! —Algunas risas de fondo acompañaron la escena, el muchacho bajó la vista sintiéndose apenado y en no más de un puñado de segundos dejó al fénec su pedido—. No entiendo por qué Beth trae a estos tipos, no tienen idea de nada.

—Tal vez fuiste un poco cruel con él. —Nick bajaría con un par de sorbos el resto de lo que parecía ser whisky.

—La vida es cruel, Nick, sino tú y yo no estaríamos otra vez aquí, en un escenario como este. —Finnick haría una mueca luego de dar un par de sorbos, habían lavado mal el vaso y tenía gusto a detergente, típico del bar de Beth—. ¿También tienes gusto a detergente en tu vaso?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Finn?

—Beth te vio entrar, me dijo que te vio un tanto desanimado. Ya sabemos cómo terminaste la última vez que viniste a beber a las dos de la tarde.

—Incluso aquellos días tenían mejores cosas que estos, vaya mierda.

—Supongo que no hay novedades. —Nick negó con la cabeza, su mirada estaba posada en su vaso vacío. Levantó la mano para llamar al ocelote y pedir otro whisky.

—No le traigas nada, ¿de acuerdo? —El muchacho estaba confundido, pero decidió hacer caso al fénec—. ¿No piensas volver a trabajar?

—Ya terminamos de peinar toda la ciudad, no hay rastro de Drew, ni de los concejales ni de Arcagma o su gente. No quieren que mis emociones me jueguen en contra así que me tienen un tanto apartado del caso, me queda el resto del día libre.

—Quedando sólo un día creo que lo mejor sería escuchar el pedido de estos locos. —La mirada del fénec era clara, quería saber qué es lo que habían pedido, a los medios no se les había comunicado nada y en el vídeo no se explicaba—. ¿Y bien?

—Dinero, medicamentos, una contraseña para las cosas que robaron de la ZIA, todo en ese orden. Nos darán la dirección para el intercambio cuando llegue el tiempo límite.

—Es lógico que no lo dijeran abiertamente, le dan la posibilidad a Lionheart de mentir y decir que el pedido no era la gran cosa, le salvará el culo a todos y quedará bien.

—Pero si todo el mundo lo supiera algunos estarían a favor, otros en contra y Lionheart de un modo u otro sería más odiado, ya lo sé, Finnick. —Lo estaba aguantando hasta ahí, pero en cualquier momento lo mandaría a la mierda. Con lo que iba a hablar con él y ayudarlo estaba siendo completamente indiferente, incluso lo hacía ver a él como una molestia. Vaya cretino…

—¿Es por la coneja?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú, siendo un imbécil, bebiendo, molesto conmigo y contigo mismo, seguramente con todos. —Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada por varios segundos, se sentiría una risa de fondo y cómo la puerta se abría mientras alguien se iba—. Supongo que di en el clavo.

—Probé varias cosas, pero no hay caso, no me recuerda —dijo con pesar—. Incluso parece molestarse cuando insisto, se siente enojada por no recordar y la cosa está muy fría. Por más que me acerque no hay nada entre ambos.

—¿Todavía no le dices que paraste dos balas por ella?

—Judy es una coneja muy sentimental, además que está bastante más sensibilizada de lo normal desde que perdió su memoria. Decirle algo así sería un golpe muy bajo para ella, de todos los recuerdos que hay no quiero recurrir a ese.

—Ningún otro recuerdo te ha dado resultado por lo que dices, yo haría un "all in" y al carajo con todo. Si no sirve eso dile cuánto la amas, si no te cree todavía háblale de su vagina y de sus gustos en la cama, será la prueba definitiva de que fueron amantes.

—Hablarle de su vagina…—Vaya idiotez con la que le había sacado una sonrisa—. No se trata de un simple juego de póker, enano, no puedo jugar todas mis fichas. Si la espanto hay alguien más que aprovechará mis fallos.

—¿El conejo? Deberías hablar con Big, de seguro es un favor que te cumplirá gustoso.

—Quiera o no, Savage es una parte importante del caso, lo necesito para encontrar a Drew. No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, me estoy desesperando.

—¿No crees que los secuestradores lo dejen ir? —Tora no respondía a sus llamados y no lo había encontrado en su casa, del mismo modo Langley había desaparecido y Skye estaba incomunicada con la gente de Arcagma al igual que él. Fuese como fuese el desenlace, era algo contra él y no se lo dejarían tan fácil.

—Nadie sabe de qué hablan cuando piden una contraseña, desde la ZIA negaron saber algo de eso. Parece ser que sólo estaba en unos pocos archivos de los miles que había, sea lo que sea se trata de algo grande.

—¿No saben la contraseña entonces?

—No, no la saben, sólo podemos cumplir con los otros pedidos de momento. —Una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza, tal vez Skye tuviera algo que ver con el cifrado de los archivos. Tenía que hablar con ella de inmediato—. Iré a casa a descansar un rato, Finn, luego volveré a la ZPD, quieran o no voy a ayudar a encontrar al pulgoso de mi primo.

—El bastardo me debe veinte dólares, más te vale hallarlo. —Nick se tambaleó bastante al bajar de su asiento, el whisky le sentó un poco mal—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Un agente de la ley no debería de conducir en ese estado.

—Vine en un taxi, tenía el presentimiento de que esto pasaría —dijo entre risas mientras se sostenía de la pared para no perder el equilibrio—. Aunque tal vez lo mejor sería recurrir a un viejo amigo, ya siento las papas con cebolla subiendo y no quisiera arruinar un buen taxi…

—Todos saben que las papas con cebolla de Beth no se mezclan con mucho alcohol, idiota. Como vomites en la furgoneta juro que limpiaré todo con tu pellejo. Mueve tu maldito trasero antes de que me arrepienta— dijo después de pagar por su cerveza.

Mientras Finnick lo llevaba a su casa, conduciendo como alguien que escapaba de un manicomio, comenzó a enviarle mensajes a Skye. La zorra se había tomado un descanso hasta hacía unos pocos minutos, o eso le había respondido al menos luego de que preguntase si podía ir a su casa a hablar. No le convencía mucho la idea a la agente de la ZIA, dado que podría estar siendo vigilada, pero terminó aceptando luego de la insistencia de Nick. Sólo tenía que apartarse de Jack para ir hasta la casa de quien la solicitaba.

El viaje desde el bar a su casa no lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor exactamente, el fénec se ofreció a quedarse pero se retiraría luego de que dijera como excusa que necesitaba dormir. Si bien era una excusa aprovechó para acostarse un rato, hasta que Skye llegase. Desde la desaparición de Drew apenas había dormido, tal vez debería de haber hablado con la zorra al cabo de un par de horas. No importaba de todos modos, se quitó su ropa para quedar sólo con sus calzones puestos, despertaría cuando Skye tocase timbre y se vestiría en un pestañeo…

Sintió cómo alguien lo movía, así como sintió olor a ¿café? Le dolía mucho la cabeza y todavía se le revolvía el estómago. Para cuando abrió los ojos tenía a Skye con una taza humeante que dejaría sobre su mesa de luz. Había cierta picardía en su rostro, con una sonrisa amable y apacible. Buscó su teléfono, hacía poco más de una hora que se había quedado dormido… ¡Maldición! Estaba casi desnudo frente a la zorra, rápidamente se tapó con sus sábanas mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿¡Cómo rayos entraste a mi casa!? —preguntó en una mezcla de confusión y enojo—. ¡Tendrías que haber tocado el maldito timbre!

—Tranquilo, Nick, no es la primera vez que veo un zorro en ropa interior —respondió mientras se sentaba en su cama—. Toqué timbre y te llamé un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta, entré para cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien, pero no lo estabas. Sigues oliendo a alcohol, además de que tu vómito todavía estaba en el retrete cuando vine, intenta tirar de la cadena la próxima.

—No estaba ebrio, Skye, fueron unas papas que me cayeron mal. —La zorra levantó una de sus cejas, indicando que dudaba de su versión—. Te lo digo en serio, fueron las papas combinadas con un whisky barato que me cayó pésimo.

—Bien… Supongo que puedo creerte, mi sobrio compañero —dijo con cierta ironía—. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Es por lo de los pedidos de Arcagma. —Tomó la taza de café y dio un par de sorbos—. Por la contraseña de los archivos de la ZIA, creo que tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Con que me la des me alcanza. —Su rostro permanecía tan indescifrable como siempre—. Sé que estuviste el día previo para poner ese virus en las cámaras, es obvio que fuiste tú, Skye, ambos sabemos que estás dispuesta a sabotear a Arcagma con tal de frustrar sus planes.

—¿Y qué sigue después? ¿Le doy la contraseña para que haga lo que se le dé la gana?

—Estás jugando con la vida de mi primo, no dejaré que hagas eso.

—Tú juegas con la vida de todos en Zootopia, si le damos la contraseña tendrá acceso a todo tipo de cosas. —Tenía razón, pero no podía dejar que su primo muriera así sin más—. Tu primo parece ser un buen tipo, lamento mucho que esto sea así, pero no priorizaré su vida si eso significa darle a Arcagma exactamente lo que quiere.

—Aunque tenga acceso a los archivos todavía podríamos vencerlo, ya hallaremos otro modo de acabar con él. Además tú sabes que Tora puede abrir los archivos en cuestión de nada, Drew me dijo que él estaba a cargo de robar las cosas de la ZIA. Tu agencia también puede descubrirla en cualquier momento, si me dices la contraseña podrás ayudar para que todo sea más rápido

—Sé cómo trabaja la ZIA, no podrán con la contraseña que puse. Además Tora está de mi lado, quiere ver a Arcagma caer para librarse de él, está fingiendo no poder encontrar la contraseña de ningún modo.

—¿Y si hablo con Arcagma para decirle que lo traicionas? —Skye, que hasta entonces estaba sentada en su cama, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Avanzaría un par de metros en dirección a un espejo que Nick tenía a la izquierda de un chifonier, meditaba su respuesta mientras se observaba detenidamente a sí misma—. ¿Crees que tus planes tengan éxito si él sabe que vas a apuñalarlo por la espalda?

—Llevas un par de semanas buscando a Arcagma y no tienes nada, Nick, si quieres buscarlo ve y hazlo, pero recuerda que tu primo tiene menos de veinticuatro horas. —El zorro tragó saliva, parecía no haber modo de ir contra ella—. Si me traicionas aun después de la hipotética muerte de Drew serías claramente un idiota al que no le importan las incontables víctimas que puede haber.

—Entonces hablaré con tus jefes, les diré que trabajas para Arcagma. Difícilmente puedas hacer algo tras las rejas, aunque en el mejor de los casos podrías convertirte en una prófuga, perdiendo todos tus recursos obviamente.

—Podría decirles lo mismo, tú también estarías obligado a huir incansablemente de la justicia. —Ya no la notaba tan tranquila como hacía unos segundos. La zorra dejó de mirarse en el espejo para comenzar a jugar con su teléfono, evidentemente estaba ansiosa.

—No me molestaría serlo con tal de salvar a los míos…—Su determinación era digna de admirarse, Skye sonrió ante su comentario—. ¿Y bien?

—Tal vez no haya que recurrir a medidas tan poco beneficiosas para ambos, podríamos hacer un trueque. —Al zorro no le gustó para nada como sonaba eso—. Yo te doy lo que quieres, tú me das lo que yo quiero.

—Pide lo que quieras, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea, eh? —Volteó para verlo y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa picarona que tanto la caracterizaba. La zorra se quitó el saco que siempre utilizaba para trabajar y se lo lanzó al vulpino, para cuando este lo atrapó ella ya se había encaminado hacia su cama. Skye no se sentaría a su lado esta vez, sino que se acostaría junto a él. Los ojos de Nick no se despegaban de los de ella, el precio de la vida de su primo era claro.

—Yo ya amo a alguien más, Skye, no puedo hacer esto —exclamó para después tragar saliva, la zorra seguía con su mirada fija en la suya y no se detendría si él no se lo pedía. Acercó los labios hacia los suyos al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la entrepierna del vulpino, sentían la respiración el uno del otro, pero Nick seguía sin ceder—. No quiero esto, lo digo en serio. —Tomó las juguetonas manos de la zorra para intentar frenarla, daría resultado por un segundo hasta que ella tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto, sea quién sea la afortunada nunca lo sabrá. —El agarre del zorro aflojó, a lo que Skye aprovechó para posarse sobre él, se quitaría su camisa dejando entrever un sostén blanco—. Piensa en que salvarás a tu primo haciendo algo de ejercicio, será fácil y divertido. —Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios para besarlo de una vez por todas, pero aún seguía tenso—. No hay nada malo en el sexo por el sexo, Nick, relájate un poco y déjate llevar.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña, Skye?

—Uno, cinco, F, T, uno, cuatro, uno, dos, B, S, dos, cero, T, uno, nueve. Está diseñada para bloquearse muchas horas ante cada intento fallido, por eso nadie pudo con ella hasta ahora. Además, no permite que los archivos se repliquen más de un par de veces, los intentos son limitados

—Bien, busca el modo de hacer que la contraseña llegue a la ZPD, a la ZIA o a Arcagma. —El zorro comenzó a desabrochar el sostén de su inesperada amante—. Esta será la última vez que haremos esto, y nadie sabrá nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿La última vez? Quien quita que no te quedes con ganas de más.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Revisó su teléfono nuevamente, era una especie de tic nervioso que le daba siempre que estaba ansiosa. Si bien le dieron varios días de licencia había decidido que lo mejor era seguir trabajando, necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada en algo y ya se había cansado de limpiar la cocina, el baño, los dormitorios y la sala de estar.

El timbre sonó, guardó su teléfono después de revisar por enésima vez la hora y se acercó a la puerta. Vio quien era a través de la cerradura para asegurarse de que no se tratase de otro periodista, por suerte se trataba de Lindsay. Dejaría pasar a la joven lince, que buscando recaudar dinero para sus estudios se ofrecía a cuidar a varios niños del vecindario. Scott no iría a la escuela por unos días, eso fue lo único rescatable para el joven vulpino a lo largo de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Si bien el muchacho detestaba la idea de ser vigilado por una niñera, no había lugar a discusión. La casa era protegida desde afuera por cuatro oficiales de la ZPD, pero necesitaba a alguien dentro para que vigile a su hijo. Scott no tenía permitido usar su teléfono ni las redes sociales, todo a recomendación de la ZPD. Tendría sus videojuegos y un par de series y películas descargadas para pasar el rato.

Por lo que dijeron los testigos, para cuando Drew fue secuestrado, su vehículo fue embestido por uno de mayor tamaño a sólo un par de calles de la heladería. Hubo varios testigos en la zona, pero nadie tuvo valor como para interceder. Un enorme felino, posiblemente la pantera del vídeo, y lo que parecía ser un lobo enmascarado, se acercaron al lastimado zorro para cargarlo y llevarlo con ellos. Había también un reno con un arma que apuntaba a todos y gritaba para que nadie hiciera nada, desaparecerían tan rápido como llegaron.

Dado que su auto pasaría un par de semanas en un mecánico por el fuerte choque que recibió del lado del acompañante, Grace estaba siendo llevada por un oficial para comenzar su rutinario día. Su destino inicial sería la casa de su compañero de trabajo, que la ayudaría a entrar al complejo sorteando a quienes la esperaban para sacarle algo de información. Sólo había visto a Barnes Willard en su primer día dentro de Cronos, pero el lobo fue quien le hizo la propuesta de llevarla. El estacionamiento subterráneo era sólo para empleados y debía llegar hasta allí para evitar que la atosiguen a preguntas en la entrada, Grace no se lo pensaría dos veces.

Llegó a la dirección que Willard le dio, el oficial que la había llevado, una hiena que no paró de contar chistes malos durante todo el viaje, la acompañó hasta la entrada. Esperaron un par de segundos en el pasillo hasta que el lobo abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, el oficial que la acompañaba se quedó en el pasillo pese a la insistencia de Willard. Fue entonces que un segundo lobo salió del departamento, respondía al nombre de Abel Fowler, mostró su placa para indicar que era del ZBI y que él podría hacerse cargo de Grace desde ahí. La hiena se limitaría a esperar en su patrulla, los escoltaría hasta Cronos una vez que partieran hacia allí.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Grace? —preguntó el dueño del apartamento mientras se servía una taza de café para sí mismo y para Fowler.

—Te lo agradezco, pero ya desayuné antes de venir —respondió la zorra mientras Willard llenaba una tercera taza—. En serio no hace falta.

—Descuide, es para un amigo que está en el dormitorio. —Grace sonrió ante el comentario de Fowler para disculparse—. Venga, tome asiento.

—Gracias, agente. —Willard desapareció por unos momentos mientras llevaba la tercera taza, para cuando volvió cerraría la puerta con llave, lo cual incomodaría un poco a la vulpina—. No quiero apresurarte mucho, Barnes, pero me gustaría llegar temprano…

—Podríamos llegar incluso un par de minutos más tarde, créeme, no se enojarán. —De a poco las sospechas de la zorra iban aumentando—. Han sido días difíciles, supongo.

—La cautela no es lo tuyo, Barnes, ya me quedó en claro por qué querías que venga.

—No estamos aquí para molestarla, Grace, sólo queremos conversar un rato. —La voz de Fowler volvía a hacerse presente, ninguno de los dos lobos le dirigía la mirada.

—Hay temas que prefiero no tocar, agente Fowler. —Manifestaba una evidente molestia en su forma de hablar.

—Puede llamarme Abel, y en serio es necesario hablar de ciertas cuestiones. Para empezar, ¿piensa que el ataque hacia su esposo es un ataque directo hacia el agente Wilde?

—La respuesta es demasiado obvia, agente Fowler. —Grace todavía se mostraba reacia a cooperar—. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Barnes?

—¿Sabe cuáles son las demandas de los secuestradores? —Las preguntas del agente del ZBI la ponían histérica, se limitó a respirar profundo para contenerse y seguirle el juego.

—No, agente Fowler. Hable con Leonard Clarke si quiere saber de eso, es el agente de ZBI encargado del caso, es muy amable por cierto.

—Es mi cuñado, Grace, y no, no me dijo nada. Es muy firme con su trabajo y si es clasificado no soltará una sola palabra con nadie, puedo asegurárselo.

—Tengo una teoría sobre lo que pasó con tu esposo, Grace, por si prefieres dejar de lado las preguntas —dijo Willard dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, dentro de Cronos bien conocida era su fama de teorizar con absolutamente todo—. Hay varios agentes que manejan el caso de Arcagma, pero Nicholas Wilde fue el único contra quien cargó nuestro anónimo enemigo hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Piensas que puede haber más ataques en el futuro?

—No, Grace, Arcagma hasta ahora no había tenido motivos para atacar a los oficiales a cargo. —La vulpina frunció el ceño y asintió, de a poco comprendía los dichos de su compañero—. Wilde tuvo un encontronazo con animales de Arcagma, pero lo dejaron ir a él y a su compañera, que no recuerda nada por su amnesia.

—Barny piensa que Nicholas pudo haber sido amenazado u obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y se negó, el ataque pudo haber llegado por eso. —Las palabras de Fowler le hicieron recordar los dichos de Drew, haciendo referencia a la cena con Nick. Supuestamente tenía muchos problemas en los últimos días—. No tiene lógica que lo hayan dejado ir así como así, sin obtener nada a cambio.

—Tu esposo podría haber descubierto algo de esto, Grace, o pudo haberse visto involucrado, por eso Arcagma se lo llevó. —Se le erizó la piel ante los dichos de Willard, había notado que Drew estaba un tanto ansioso desde que llegaron, más allá de haber mencionado que Nick estaba con bastantes problemas—. Si querían lastimar a Nick bien podrían haberse llevado a tu hijo, es más fácil secuestrar un niño antes de armar semejante circo a la vista de todos.

—A Arcagma le gustan las demostraciones de poder, sólo miren su último video. Es imposible que Drew haya tenido que ver algo con estos animales. —La zorra se cruzó de brazos, no terminaba de coincidir mucho con los argumentos de los lobos, o no con todos al menos.

—Tal vez… ¿Pero y Nicholas? —Se tomó un par de segundos para pensar en la pregunta de Fowler, lo cual en cierto modo la delató—. Sabemos de su pasado, Grace, a diferencia de la gran mayoría en Zootopia estamos al tanto de que el zorro que ayudó a acabar con los Aulladores no es trigo limpio. Entenderíamos si no confías en él ciegamente, como sí lo haces por tu esposo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí o de Nick? —preguntó la zorra—. Dejemos las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

—Arcagma atacó a Nicholas por alguna razón, del mismo modo que estaba detrás de Harkness y así como atacó a los concejales. —Nuevamente era Abel Fowler quien tomaba la iniciativa—. ¿En serio quieres quedarte con la duda y no saber por qué se llevaron a tu esposo?

—Piensa en tu hijo, Grace. ¿En serio estará seguro a la par de su tío? —Willard tomaba parte del juego, bien sabía Grace que la estaban manipulando, así como sabía que era verdaderamente difícil confiar en Nick—. Sólo tienes que acercarte a él, invítalo a comer un par de veces a la semana, hablen bastante, toma tanto de su tiempo como sea posible.

—¿Y en caso de tener algo importante se lo digo a ustedes o a la misma policía? —preguntó con cierto tono de ironía—. Digo, sería lo lógico, ustedes deben de tener algo en específico para acabar a Arcagma que la policía no tenga.

—Escuche, Grace…

—No, escúchenme los dos —exclamó luego de interrumpir a Fowler—. Sé que si les traigo información de Nick ustedes se harán un festín con él. No me importa en absoluto lo que le pase a ese infeliz, pero no me arriesgaré a que mi familia quede expuesta. Tú de seguro conseguirás un ascenso en el ZBI—dijo señalando a Fowler—, y tú tendrás esa gran primicia que todo mundo quiere conseguir contra Arcagma— indicó mientras se dirigía a Willard—. Es demasiado obvio que quieren sacar ventaja de esto, muchachos. Ahora déjenme ir, si tengo suerte no tendré que soportar a esos malditos parásitos en la entrada de Cronos haciéndome preguntas.

—Espere, Grace, en serio es importante que confíe en nosotros —Fowler se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos para estar frente a frente con la zorra—. Hay algo que tenemos, con lo cual no cuenta ninguna agencia, pero la confianza es crucial.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tendré que acercarme a Nick para que me digan lo que es? —Grace se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, a la espera de que le abran—. Pueden besar mi maldito trasero, idiotas.

—Yo me ofrezco, señorita… —Un zorro apareció tambaleándose en el pasillo que conducía hacia el dormitorio, la vulpina no pudo evitar quedarse pasmada al ver de quien se trataba—. ¿Prefiere aquí o vamos a la habitación? La cama es muy cómoda…

—Hark… ¿Harkness? —Podía sentir el hedor de alcohol proveniente al zorro que caminaba hacia ella, portando una tonta sonrisa—. ¿Cómo rayos dieron con él?

—Es una larga historia, Grace, pero si averiguamos por qué Arcagma quiere dar con él y por qué atacó a Nick…—Se detuvo al ver cómo Harkness caía después de un buen golpe. El ladrón la había tomado de su cola para olerla, un rodillazo de la zorra en su zona íntima lo dejaría retorciéndose en el suelo—. Ahí tienes a nuestra clave para saber lo que quiere Arcagma.

—Lamentamos eso, no sabemos de dónde sacó el alcohol —dijo Willard para disculparse mientras se contenía por no sonreír, disfrutaba por alguna razón al ver al zorro en el suelo abatido—. Ya que ahora sabes nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿te gustaría ser parte de lo que sea que sea esto?

—Tendrán que controlar más a su amigo si es que trabajamos juntos. —Irónicamente necesitaron de la presencia de Harkness para convencer a la vulpina, que estaba un tanto agitada después del incómodo suceso—. Miren, lo único que quiero es que mi familia esté a salvo. Si este idiota —dijo señalando al zorro que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo— puede ayudarnos a acabar con Arcagma, y a mantener a los míos a salvo, tenemos un trato. Todo correrá por cuenta de ustedes, yo sólo veré si puedo sacarle algo a Nick, si es que en serio oculta algo.

—Es una buena decisión, Grace, gracias por ayudarnos. —Fowler extendió su pata para estrecharla con la de la zorra, que sólo asintió en silencio—. Y en serio lamentamos lo de Ed, esto no es más que un pequeño desliz.

—Claro, porque el señor Edward Toft, alias Harkness, es todo un caballero…—La ironía de Willard le sacaría una sonrisa a los presentes. Poco después se encaminarían a Cronos, mientras Fowler se dirigiría a las oficinas del ZBI después de llevar a Harkness a una cama, independientemente de la nueva alianza que habían formado sus rutinas continuaban.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El día no se había pasado exactamente rápido, día tras día el trabajo aumentaba sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiera en su labor. Ser de los pocos animales que lo daban todo trabajando implicaba que le confiarían todo aquello que se considerase importante, lo cual llevaba a su vez que absolutamente todo lo relacionado a Arcagma pasase por sus patas.

Intentando alejarse de todo el mundo, aprovechó el día para estudiar todo lo relacionado al caso. Pasaron dos meses desde el secuestro de los primeros concejales, y apenas un par de días de la desaparición de los otros dos junto a Drew. Dejaría al zorro de lado de momento, eso era más bien una provocación hacia ellos, el plan de Arcagma se centraba principalmente en los políticos.

Motín y secuestro de los dos líderes del partido opositor, cuando dos nuevos concejales se asientan como líderes desaparecen también. Fueron dos meses de constantes luchas de ego para ver quién se hacía cargo de la oposición, según lo que fue leyendo en varios periódicos, era obvio que se buscaba acabar con los rivales de Lionheart, pero debía de haber algo que se le escapase.

Faltaban unos ocho meses para las elecciones de Zootopia, la imagen de Lionheart había caído tanto que pasaría por debajo de una puerta, pero no había nadie en específico que pudiera hacerle frente. Todos los bandos se veían afectados, pero la ciudad era la principal damnificada. Nadie quería a Lioneart, pero a su vez si votaban al primero que le hiciera frente cualquier animal podría tomar las riendas de Zootopia. Raines era conocido por su empresa familiar, no tanto por su labor política.

Tal vez no debía de preguntarse quién era el objetivo de Arcagma, sino qué es lo que pretendía con la ciudad. Debían de trabajar junto con la ZIA para ver qué fue lo que robaron y cómo evitar que se aprovechen de eso. Aun habiendo algunos miembros de las diferentes agencias trabajando juntos, estas mantenían ciertas fronteras entre sí y evitaban cooperar demasiado con los avances de las otras. Bien sabían desde la ZIA qué es lo que robaron, pero no dejaban de decir que era "clasificado" y que "todo aquel que no esté autorizado no sabrá nada de ello". Fuese lo que fuese, estaba en malas manos y de algún modo debían detenerlo.

Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. De los concejales, Raines fue el último, el primero en morir fue Hamilton, quien mayor cargo tenía de los cuatro. Siendo que fue Raines el único con el que pudieron hablar, lo mejor sería ver qué fue de él en sus últimos días. A diferencia de las demás víctimas el lince tenía una numerosa familia, alguien debería de haber notado algo raro en él o presenciado algún episodio un tanto sospechoso, los animales de Arcagma debían de haber tenido algún desliz. Por lo que pudo leer en un par de informes apenas hablaron con la familia Raines, sería necesario que alguien hablase a fondo con ellos.

Saludó a Garraza y salió del edificio, Nancy debía de estar por llegar en cualquier momento para después llevarla a su apartamento. Comenzó a revisar su teléfono para intentar distraerse, estaba cansada de tanto pensar en el caso. Sintió como alguien intentó llamar su atención, su voz era gruesa y en cierta medida familiar. _"¡Coneja!"_ , ahí estaba otra vez, el llamado venía de un fénec al que bien reconoció. Dio una última pitada a su cigarro para después tirarlo en la calle, avanzaría un par de pasos en dirección a ella.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —La propuesta del pequeño vulpino se le hizo un tanto llamativa, no sabía hasta dónde podía confiar en él—. Mi furgoneta está allí y tu apartamento me queda de paso.

—Gracias, pero no gracias —dijo disimulando apenas las pocas ganas que tenía de ir con él—. Mi compañera va a llevarme, como hace todos los días.

—Sigues siendo tan terca como te recordaba, aunque no creo que tú puedas decir algo parecido de mí. —La burla del fénec no le sentaría para nada bien—. Quiero que hablemos, sólo eso, es sobre nuestro amigo en común.

—¿Quieres hablar de Nick? —Después de efectuar su pregunta, Judy se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nancy, quien estaba a unos pocos metros, la llamaba para que ambas se fueran—. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—Tendrás que venir conmigo para averiguarlo, Hopps. —Dicho esto, el pequeño zorro le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia su furgoneta.

Judy aun escuchaba los gritos de Nancy, pero la curiosidad la carcomía. ¿Qué tanto le diría el fénec? ¿Podía siquiera confiar en él? Era un pequeño pandillero del que normalmente no se fiaría, pero si estaba ahí debía de ser algo importante. Nick no había aparecido en toda la tarde, tal vez él supiera algo. Nick… ¿Por qué de pronto se preocupaba tanto por él? Suspiró después de bajar su cabeza, los zorros la volvían loca. Volteó para ver a Nancy y levantó su mano para saludarla, seguiría los pasos del fénec mientras la jabalí la observaba confundida.

Contrario a lo que solía hacer Finnick, economizaría su tiempo tanto como fuese posible y, por ello, conduciría tan lento como le fuese posible. Apagó el reproductor de música y sacó un paquete de chicles de la cajuela, la coneja negaría la oferta. Tenía ganas de fumar, pero la coneja de seguro comenzaría a quejarse, tendría que conformarse con el chicle.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme de Nick? —preguntó la ansiosa oficial, que no soportaba el silencio de quién conducía—. ¿Y bien? Aquí me tienes, di algo…

—Finnick, me llamo Finnick. —Hubo un pequeño gruñido del fénec ante el momentáneo silencio de la coneja. Entendía que tuviera amnesia, pero al menos se supone que su nombre debía de saber. Al fin y al cabo Savage le mostró fotos suyas cuando estuvieron en la casa de Nick.

—Si me trajiste aquí contigo para hablar de lo que pasó este último fin de semana…

—¿Qué nunca te callas? —Si ella actuaba de forma ansiosa e impulsiva, a él no le molestaría ser descortés en absoluto—. Estoy pensando cómo comenzar.

—¿Cómo comenzar? —Judy se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ¿sabes? Hasta hace sólo unos diez minutos no pensaba hablar contigo, pero ahora estamos juntos en mi furgoneta porque yo te lo pedí como el imbécil metiche que soy. —La coneja no sabría cómo responder ante eso, Finnick suspiraría para seguir hablando un par de segundos después—. Nick está mal, Judy, muy mal.

—Lo sé, lo de Drew…

—No estoy hablando de eso, lo de Drew es algo más que obvio. —Era la tercera vez que la interrumpía, no le agradaba eso en absoluto—. Conozco a ese zorro idiota desde que éramos niños, tenemos más o menos la misma edad, sé cuándo se siente mal y sé cuándo "está mal".

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Finnick.

—Nick es un tipo que tuvo muchos altibajos en su vida, ha tomado muchas malas decisiones. —El silencio se hizo presente en la furgoneta nuevamente, Judy evitó decir nada porque sabía que el fénec la interrumpiría, sería mejor dejarlo con su monólogo—. El padre de Nick murió en un accidente cuando él y yo todavía no nos conocíamos, nunca tuvo una figura paterna y por eso siempre fue muy cercano a su madre.

—Todos somos cercanos a nuestras madres, Finnick.

—Yo no tuve una, me cuesta creer eso. —Definitivamente Judy debía de hablar lo menos posible—. A lo que quiero ir, es que cuando Mary Ann Wilde falleció de cáncer, Nick quedó destruido. —La coneja pudo sentir como su corazón se frenó por un momento al escuchar eso—. Drew lo sufrió mucho también, él no tuvo a su madre desde pequeño así que no veía a Mary exactamente como a su tía.

—¿Qué fue de ella?

—Hizo honor a nuestra especie y se fue con otro sujeto, según lo que sé. —Se le hizo en extremo curioso al ver a un zorro alegando al término "zorra" de forma despectiva—.Todos estábamos destruidos, pero Nick... Con Drew siempre pensamos que cuando enterramos a Mary también enterramos una parte de él. Fueron meses muy difíciles, alcohol, un poco de una que otra sustancia, todo combinado con una muy, pero muy dura depresión. Era agresivo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no era más que un fantasma de lo que había sido alguna vez, pero entonces apareció ella.

—¿Ella? —Esperaba escuchar algo de alguna antigua pareja de Nick, pero no fue exactamente eso.

—Drew comenzó a salir con Grace, se veían tan bien juntos como ahora y siempre. No sé si ya la habrás conocido, pero debajo de toda esa coraza suya Grace es uno de los animales que más se preocupan por quienes la rodean, siempre le costó demostrarlo por alguna razón. Ayudó mucho a Nick, por momentos volvía a ser el mismo incluso. Hubo una noche en especial, salimos los cuatro a una fiesta que organizaba un compañero de Drew. Nick no tenía ganas, como era habitual por ese entonces, pero lo convencimos luego de horas y horas jodiéndolo.

—Y en la fiesta ha de haberse topado con alguien en especial...

—¿A alguien? —El fénec sonrió—. Se llamaba Adeline, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos tan celestes como el cielo mismo. No sé qué fue lo que pasó con Nick, o cómo se acercó a ella, pero se la llevó al baño, después a un dormitorio, luego al auto, finalmente a su casa. Mira que lo he visto con otras zorras, pero nunca hubo una noche de lujuria como esa, creo que ni siquiera ellos saben cuánto sexo tuvieron.

—Creo que eso es demasiada información, Finnick.

—Fue la primera noche de varias, Adeline revitalizó a Nick en todo sentido. Salieron durante algunos años, se veían tan bien juntos que casi me daban ganas de buscar pareja a mí, era el único de los tres que aún no lo hacía, aunque la monogamia nunca fue mi estilo. —Los comentarios del fénec le causaban cierta gracia, aunque intentaba permanecer tan seria cómo le era posible—. Pero las cosas no siempre salen bien. —La sonrisa que llevaba hasta entonces se desvaneció por completo—. Adeline venía de una familia importante, tenían una cuenta bancaria bastante grande y, como imaginarás, nunca aprobaron del todo su relación con Nick.

—Pero si Nick es…

—¿Un buen tipo? —El vulpino terminó por sacarle las palabras de la boca—. No importa que tan buen animal seas en el negocio de las finanzas, Judy, si no eres alguien con nombre y buena reputación no eres nada.

—¿Qué sucedió con Adeline?

—Sus padres le dieron a elegir, por un lado podía ser la dueña de la empresa familiar, o por otro lado podía seguir con Nick. —La decisión fue obvia, Nick nunca mencionó nada de una pareja, Finnick ni siquiera explicaría el resultado final—. Todo fue peor que cuando murió su madre, ya había tocado fondo una vez y ahora fue más profundo. Poco después Grace dio a luz, Drew estaba cada vez más pendiente de sus cosas y Nick apenas contaba conmigo. —Se estacionó frente al apartamento de Judy, pero el relato continuaría pese a ello—. El alcohol y las drogas fueron una etapa, pero lo peor fue el juego y las apuestas. Se quedó sin nada, absolutamente nada, así que pidió dinero a la gente equivocada, todos nos cansamos de alimentar sus vicios y él fue con la mafia de los coyotes.

—¿Con los Van Loo? ¿¡En serio Nick llegó hasta ese punto!?

—Y eso no es todo, lo peor vino después, cuando ya no pudo pagarle a ellos. —Respiró profundamente y abrió la ventanilla para escupir el chicle, en verdad necesitaba de un cigarro a como dé lugar—. Estábamos en la casa de Drew cuando los Van Loo entraron, eran seis de ellos, todos armados. Gritaban exigiendo su dinero y ninguno de nosotros entendía nada, hasta que Nick les pidió más tiempo, todos nos dimos cuenta de su enorme cagada. —Inhaló el humo de su cigarrillo y lo contuvo varios segundos antes de exhalarlo—. Yo pagué con todos mis ahorros, Drew pidió un crédito al banco para pagar, tuvo que vender su casa después de eso.

—Tengo entendido que Drew volvió hace poco a la ciudad con su familia, ¿es por todo esto que me dices?

—Así es, Grace tuvo una profunda decepción con Nick después de todo lo que hizo por él, decidió que ya no era de fiar y que incluso era peligroso. Drew se terminó de especializar en sus estudios y partió a Eldertown con toda su familia, cortaron todo lazo existente con Nick, más que nada a pedido de Grace y su familia. Desde entonces, todos los días buscábamos el modo de hacer dinero fácil para sobrevivir otro día más, sin importar a quién estafar, hasta que llegaste tú.

—¿Yo? —Tal vez fuera algo relacionado al caso de los Aulladores, donde ambos se conocieron.

—Nick volvió a sentirse útil, volvió a sentirse querido, no lo juzgabas por su pasado ni sus errores. ¿Cómo le lavaste la cabeza? No tengo ni la más puta idea, pero lo recuperaste, lograste que volviera a ser él, le diste un propósito. —Dio una nueva pitada a su cigarro, pero esta vez fue más corta, no quería detenerse demasiado para seguir hablando—. Ahora que no recuerdas nada, Nick está en riesgo. Siempre que ha perdido a alguien una parte de él terminó muriendo, ya fuera por su madre, por su novia, o por el resto de su familia, tú serías el último clavo de su ataúd. Si me preguntas, creo que esta vez no tocará fondo, quedará en un jodido limbo del que no saldrá jamás.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, Finnick. —El fénec frunció el ceño y le hizo una seña para que hablara—. Sé que esto puede sonar raro, pero no puedo evitar pensar en esto cuando Nick se acerca y en serio siento miedo… ¿Hubo algo entre él y yo? ¿Éramos sólo amigos o hubo algo más?

—Tendrás que preguntarle a él, no sólo eso, tienen que hablar mucho. No lo evites, se da cuenta cuando no quieres estar con él, te conoce más que a nadie.

—Quiero respuestas y sé que puedes dármelas.

—Es tu vida, Hopps, son tus respuestas, no las mías. ¿Qué sentido tendría si no te arriesgas por aquello que quieres?

—Tienes razón, sea lo que sea que haya entre nosotros debo hablarlo con él. —El fénec la había convencido, debía encontrar la oportunidad para hablar con Nick. Temía la respuesta que el zorro pudiese darle, pero debía escucharlo de su propia boca, sería lo mejor para todos.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas, tengo cosas que hacer, lugares a donde ir, animales con los cuales hablar.

—Claro, entiendo. —La coneja abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y bajó, pero segundos después volvió sobre sus pasos porque el fénec volvió a hablarle.

—Espera, coneja, te olvidas tu bolso —exclamó el vulpino, que antes de llamar a la coneja dio un rápido vistazo para ver si era cierto que usaba el repelente de zorros del cuál le habló Nick, quería ver de qué estaba hecha esa cosa. Su sorpresa sería mayor al toparse con algo más, aunque evitaría decir nada al respecto.

—Muchas gracias, Finnick —respondió Judy con una amable sonrisa, no podía creer que casi se olvidaba sus cosas.

—Por cierto, tú y yo nunca tuvimos esta charla. —La coneja no entendía del todo esto último—. Tengo una reputación que mantener, no suelo hacer mierdas como esta.

—Claro, será nuestro pequeño secreto —exclamó sonriente, no hubiese creído que el pequeño zorro tuviese un lado sensible y amable al inicio de su conversación.

Ambos se despedirían y levantarían las patas a modo de saludo, acto seguido la furgoneta desaparecería a la lejanía. El fénec reiría por lo bajo en cuanto pensó en la conejita granjera rodeada de animales desnudos, no podía creer que fuese a ir a una sesión con Beatrice, una vieja amiga suya. Quién diría que la agente Hopps guardase dicha entrada entre sus cosas.

De seguro la coneja no sabía qué es lo que le esperaba en el club naturalista. Nick le contó cómo reaccionó cuando la llevó durante el caso de los Aulladores, probablemente eso no formase parte de su memoria… Santas popsipatitas, había llegado a su mente la mejor idea de los últimos meses, ya quisiera estar ahí para poder verlo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: este capítulo se supone que llegaría mañana, a modo de regalo de cumpleaños de uno de mis más queridos lectores y de los más grandes amigos que este lugar me dio. Aun así, quizás no sea tan fácil tomarse el tiempo de leer en un día como tu cumpleaños, donde tienes mucha gente pendiente de ti y visitas a cada rato. Dan, si bien pediste a las 00:00, espero que el subir un rato antes te ayude a leer más cómodo, feliz cumpleaños anticipado compadre ;)**

 **Agradecimientos**

Antes de responder las reviews, quiero agradecer a quienes han dado "Follow" y "Fav" tanto en los últimos días como en un principio. Me he percatado de que mis mensajes últimamente no llegan a destino, no sé si sea algún bug de la página o algo mío, pero de un modo u otro quiero agradecerles por su apoyo. Yurikoatsuki, Ryan 2418, BJackel, entre tantos otros, déjenme aprovechar este espacio para agradecerles el que hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. A su vez, quiero aprovechar a agradecer a mi amigo Leonardo Leto por haber dejado sus comentarios en caps anteriores. No sé cuándo llegarás hasta aquí, pero gracias otra vez por tus comentarios Leo ;)

 **Victorique:** La secretaria es tan amable y cordial como tú, mi estimada lectora *no me pegues*. Que Raines esté pasando un mal momento no quita que sea un tanto cretino, pero sí, está (o estaba) muy preocupado por los suyos. Nick es idiota, como la mayoría de vulpinos, pero tranquila que ya no dará tantos rodeos, hará una fuerte apuesta por Judy muy pronto. Coincido contigo con lo de Ben, ¿quién podría no amarlo? Por lo visto hay alguien que no piensa como nosotros, al menos por ahora, esperemos que a futuro tenga algo de suerte con su amada, o amado... Oh, y Nick la pasó bastante bien aquella vez, al menos al principio, lo de después... te lo explico por privado (?

Sí, Nick se puso muy feliz con la invitación, aunque la felicidad no le duró demasiado porque su cuñada no fue muy amorosa que digamos xD. Grace se veía muy agradable en Dystopia, pero por ese entonces su relación con Nick era muy diferente. Lo del parque de diversiones no diré demasiado, aun no pienso demasiado y posiblemente tarde un par de capítulos más en llegar dicho momento. ¿En serio gritaste? Vaya que eres sensible, no fue para tanto (?

...

...

Yo también te quiero Vic xD. Créeme, disfruto bastante de esto. ¿Por qué Drew? No lo sé, supongo que es alguien propenso al sufrimiento y al dolor. ¿Grandioso? Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto xD. Ambos sabemos que eres malvada y te gusta mucho este tipo de cosas... Si amas esto, sólo espera un poco, tal vez tengas una que otra emoción fuerte en un par de capítulos xD. Nos estamos leyendo Vic, espero que hayas podido disfrutar del capítulo, yo seguiré esperando un rato a que tú actualices con el vago de tu novio. Hasta pronto ;)

 **Rene18:** Es una muy buena secretaria, la mejor de todos los empleados habidos y por haber (? El lince estaba en la mierda, darles una mano antes de que su condena llegue era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sí, Ben tiene a su pequeño amor, tal vez lo sepas dentro de poco o tal vez jamás, será cuestión de ver si se me cae alguna idea. Tranquilo que a Skye y Nick nadie los escuchó, aunque sí se pasaron bastante. Lo del puñetazo para Jack es algo que más de uno espera, tal vez pueda hacer algo para darles un pequeño gusto. Oh, sí, un cálido recibimiento de la mejor cuñada de todas, ya habrás visto que razones tenía Grace para tenerle un poquito de rencor. Lo de Mortal Wombat no sé de dónde salió, pero venía hace rato queriendo incluirlo xD.

Lo de Drew era de esperarse, todos lo hemos hecho en su momento y es imposible negarlo xD. ¿Grace controladora? Nah... bueno tal vez un poco. Lo de la amenaza de la zorra es algo que nadie se esperó, me alegro de que te haya gustado y tomado desprevenido a la vez. Por lo visto lo de Drew también surgió su efecto, la conti tardó en llegar pero al menos ya la tuviste aquí para leerla. Espero no tardar más de un par de semanas esta vez, como venía siendo. Hasta entonces espero tus gritos y piedras como siempre René, nos estamos leyendo. PD: Puto :P

 **Neville Zootatonix:** ¿Videos chotos? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que cuesta hacer una producción de esa calidad? Me gusta lo que planeas para la gente de Arcagma, pero lo de Herbert por ahora no puede ser, aunque si esperas dentro de poco tal vez leas algo que te caiga bien. ¿Grace badass? Tal vez un poco, sus amenazas dan prueba de que tú y ella se llevarían bien. Creo que lo que hizo Nick se respondió aquí, el zorro la cagó a lo grande en su momento xD. Lo de Skye... tranquilízate por ahora, no la mates que la tengo que seguir usando, aléjate y guarda el jodido pelapapas. Con lo de Ben no flasheaste tanto, el cheetah tiene a ese alguien especial que ya te dije. Saludos mi estimado Neville, espero que pases un muy buen cumpleaños ;)

 **Byakko Yugure:** Sí, Bethany es un amor de persona, espero tener una secretaria así el día de mañana (? Lo de Nick y Judy nunca me detuve a pensarlo en esa forma, pero creo que sí podría haber comenzado del modo en que lo dices. ¿Lástima por Raines? Oh, y eso que para ese entonces tenía chances de zafar xD. Lo de la/el crush de Ben ya se lo mencioné a alguien, pero ahórrate los comentarios, no abuses de tus poderes de beta que ambos sabemos que sueles alardear de ello. ¿Skye una zorra en ese sentido? No veo motivo por llamarla así, mucho menos después de este capítulo, vamos que es una vulpina de bien.

La cena familiar... Lo del juego sabes que fue espontáneo, ni yo sé de dónde salió xD. ¿Chocas a tus hermanos en la vuelta final? Sí que eres malvado, muy feo de tu parte mi estimado beta. No delato nada y aun haciéndolo entre tú y yo hay eones de distancia (? No te pienso conceder ese punto, bien que últimamente te cedo uno que otro pero este no vale :P Lo de Grace no me lo habías dicho antes de escribir esta rw, así que no entendí esto de primera mano xD. Vamos, ¿quien no quisiera tener una cuñada como Grace? Si es un amor tal y como la secretaria al principio, además de que protege mucho a quienes ama. No recuerdo hasta donde llegaba tu conocimiento de beta hasta ese momento, ¿qué piensas de la reacción de Grace ahora con todo esto aclarado?

No creo que Drew quiera hacerme daño, ni que lo trate tan mal... Tampoco hay razón para maldecir así a la pobre pantera y su socio el híbrido, siempre es buen momento para un chiste, más aun para quebrar un poco la tensión. Supongo que al abrazo de Judy es uno de los más amargos que ha de haberle dado a Nick, entiendo lo que dices, lo de la adrenalina... tú sabes lo que se viene, te la pasarás bastante bien xD. Bien que te pintaste un dramón al final de la rw, definitivamente no se puede bromear contigo que sales con estas cosas, tal vez tu lista de muertes no tenga nombres tachados... Como siempre, es un gustazo tenerte aquí, Idelfonso, sabes cuánto disfruto de tus reviews y de las jodas que salen con este fic. Nos estamos leyendo mi estimado beta, cuidado con lo que comentas :P


	10. Un paso adelante y dos atrás

Estaba un tanto cansada de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo informes. Cuando Bogo dijo que la incluiría nuevamente dentro del caso no esperaba algo así. Por lo visto su jefe no la veía lo suficientemente lista como para enviarla a hacer tareas de campo por sí sola, pero tampoco la dejaba patrullar con Nancy o algún otro compañero. Tanto Leonard, como Jack y Skye, se la pasaban yendo de aquí para allá, y a su vez Nick estaba con los equipos de búsqueda

Por la tarde podría descansar de tanto papeleo, Bogo había aceptado su pedido para pasar la tarde libre. El búfalo estaba un tanto sorprendido ante la solicitud de su oficial, quien nunca solía tomarse un minuto para descansar. El trabajo los estaba volviendo locos a todos al fin y al cabo y la coneja era de los que más se merecían un respiro.

Intentó enfocarse en sus cosas hasta que se hiciera la hora del almuerzo, sin importar que para este faltase un buen rato. No pasó demasiado tiempo que alguien llamó a la puerta y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie para atender el llamado y se sorprendió al ver a Garraza, que con su vivaracha sonrisa ya le daba indicios de que podría alejarse de los informes. Por lo visto Leonard tuvo un ligero retraso y era necesario que alguien hablase con la familia Raines, si bien no era la gran cosa era bastante más interesante que lo que estuvo haciendo a lo largo de la mañana.

Curiosamente había estado pensando en la familia Raines el día previo, apenas habían entrevistado a un par de parientes siendo que su familia era enorme. Según lo que dijo Garraza, Bogo esperaba conseguir más información y de por sí los Raines querían ayudar tanto como fuera posible, ella sería la encargada de que todos quedasen a gusto con un trabajo bien hecho.

Garraza la acompañó hasta la oficina de Bogo para después volver a su puesto, la coneja se adentraría a la habitación del búfalo que estaba siendo acompañado por el alcalde. Su jefe la invitaría a avanzar, mientras el león se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hopps, tenemos novedades dentro del caso —indicó el búfalo una vez que su oficial tomó asiento—. El alcalde Lionheart está aquí para hablar de cómo se efectuará el rescate. Por otro lado, ya hemos conseguido la contraseña de los archivos de la ZIA, una fuente anónima nos la hizo llegar. Ya comprobamos que efectivamente funciona, estamos en condiciones de efectuar el intercambio. Lo único que resta es que nos pasen la dirección para hacer el trueque, ya casi llegamos a la hora límite. —Los ojos de la coneja se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Una fuente anónima? ¿Cómo es que se consiguió en serio esa contraseña?

—¿No dijeron desde la ZIA cómo fueron encriptados los archivos? —preguntó Judy, Bogo negaría con la cabeza.

—Si tuviera que apostar diría que fue alguien de ellos, pero aún no saben cómo accedieron a sus servidores. —Lionheart se aclaró la garganta luego del comentario de Bogo—. Sí, claro, el alcalde decidió que la operación se diese con las condiciones al pie de la letra, pero nosotros no tomaremos parte. —Le dirigió una tenaz mirada, la tensión entre ambos era más que notoria.

—El ZBI se hará cargo del intercambio, hasta ahora han sido los únicos en no ser humillados por Arcagma y los suyos. —El tono de voz no agradó a ninguno de los dos miembros de la ZPD—.Savage, Steppefurd y tú también participarán del operativo, serán los únicos en no pertenecer al ZBI. Sólo tendrán el privilegio por ser parte del equipo que trabaja en el caso.

—¿Qué hay de Nick? —preguntó Judy.

—Wilde tendrá que quedarse en su casa, su vínculo con su primo podría complicar la situación. —Dicho esto, Lionheart se puso de pie y abrochó su saco, se iría del lugar sin despedirse, no sin antes dar un portazo que molestaría bastante al búfalo.

—No sé quién esté en contra de él en las próximas elecciones, pero tendrá mi voto sin duda alguna… —El comentario de Bogo le causaría gracia a la coneja, quien intentaría no ahondar tanto en el tema.

—Jefe Bogo, ¿ya hablaron con Nick de esto?

—Ya está al tanto, Hopps, le dejé en claro desde un primer momento que, de hacerse el rescate, él no sería parte del equipo.

—Entiendo… —No le gustaría estar en la misma situación que la del zorro, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos—. Ben me dijo que debo entrevistar a los Raines. ¿Algo a lo cual deba apuntar?

—Morrison habló con varios de sus hermanos, pero no hubo nada que nos sirviera demasiado. Su madre fue intervenida de urgencia por un pico de presión, quedó muy shockeada cuando el video se hizo público y no pudimos hablar con ella. También me interesa mucho que hables con su prima, trabaja como su asistente personal desde varios años.

—¿No la entrevistaron por alguna razón en especial?

—Estaba en su luna de miel cuando se publicó el video, viajó con su marido desde el otro lado del mundo para estar con su familia. —Un sentimiento de amargura invadió a la coneja, no le gustaría estar en la situación de la prima de Raines.

—De acuerdo, jefe, ahora mismo voy a la casa de los Raines.

—Y una cosa más, Hopps. —Judy se frenó a la par de la puerta para escuchar a su jefe—. Wilde también me pidió la tarde libre también, necesitará a alguien que lo acompañe en un momento así de difícil, aunque sea por un rato.

—Claro, entiendo… —Las palabras de Bogo no le fueron ajenas, más que nada por el hecho de que fue él mismo quien se las dijo. Su pronto retiro lo había cambiado bastante, o al menos eso creía ella, difícil analizarlo con las piezas faltantes de su alterada memoria.

Pediría la llave de alguna de las patrullas en recepción para luego ir al estacionamiento de la ZPD. Apenas había unos pocos vehículos, era notorio que en el último tiempo había mucho más trabajo. Se acercó al vehículo que correspondía con la llave que le dio Ben hacía poco más de un minuto, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda en cuanto se subió. Su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad mayor, se sentía emocionante el conducir algo más que la basura esa que le dieron cuando estuvo en parquímetros. Seguramente condujo varias veces en las patrullas de la ZPD, pero era la primera vez que estaba al volante desde que perdió sus recuerdos. Dio marcha al vehículo y con un tanto de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas comenzó su trayecto hacia la vivienda de los Raines.

En la radio sonaba una canción de Gazelle, comenzó a cantar mientras conducía tan lento como se lo permitiese la ley. Se sentía tan bien, tan increíble, quería quedarse todo el tiempo posible sentada en ese cómodo asiento con fundas de terciopelo. A partir de ese preciso momento había decidido que siempre sería ella quien estuviese al volante sin importar quien fuera su compañero. Nancy solía conducir como loca mientras se quejaba de todo lo que produjera sombra, en caso de tener que volver a patrullar con ella haría todo lo posible para que la jabalí estuviera del lado del acompañante.

Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió de forma repentina, así como de curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá sido de sus rondas de patrullaje junto a Nick? Últimamente el zorro estaba bastante presente en sus pensamientos, así como Jack con el correr de los días le fue importando cada vez menos. De pronto surgía en su mente una pregunta. ¿Por qué comparaba a Nick y a Jack? La respuesta era obvia pero prefería evitarla, aunque no lo lograse del todo.

No supo en que momento, o por qué razón, pero su percepción sobre su antiguo compañero comenzó a cambiar, tal vez sus fallidas memorias intentasen decirle algo. De odiar lo que hizo durante su cita, a perdonarlo con el correr de los días y de a poco olvidarlo todo. Cuando era más joven le costaba perdonar a sus hermanos y primos, así como a algunos de sus amigos, pero en el caso particular de Nick… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo quedó zanjado y dio una vuelta de página. Sí, estaba evitando tanto a Nick como a Jack, no todo estaba zanjado, pero cuanto menos su enojo se había pasado, por cómo era ella más que una vuelta de página era un capítulo cerrado.

Pese a la baja velocidad con la que había conducido, llegó al hogar de los Raines en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Buena parte de la familia del desaparecido concejal vivía a las afueras de Savannah Central, más que una casa lo que la coneja tenía enfrente era una pequeña mansión. Estacionó su vehículo frente la morada y después de tocar timbre, una joven lince procedió a atenderla.

Desde la ZPD habían avisado que Judy iría, por lo que varios de los Raines estaban presentes a lo largo de los pasillos y habitaciones. De momento, Judy se enfocaría en la madre del concejal y en su prima, quien era su asistente personal. Ambas la esperaban en un dormitorio, la lince que la atendió al llegar al lugar procedió a guiarla hasta la habitación en cuestión.

Después de golpear la puerta, otra lince de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años la invitó a pasar, mientras quien la había guiado volvió sobre sus pasos. En el interior del dormitorio, Selina Raines, madre de Mycroft, yacía acostada en una cama de dos plazas y con un aspecto demacrado, por el que Judy dedujo hacía días que no dormía ni comía.

—Soy Heather, es un placer agente Hopps —dijo la asistente y prima del concejal mientras estrechaba su mano—. Por favor, tome asiento. —Señaló una reposera donde Judy se acomodaría.

—Muchas gracias por venir, agente, lamento no poder estar en condiciones cuanto menos presentables para atenderla. —La voz de Selina estaba prácticamente quebrada, la escena de una anciana angustiada por su hijo terminaba por conmover a la coneja.

—Tu presión subió muy de golpe tía, de seguro que la agente Hopps sabrá entender —respondió Heather ante el comentario de la demacrada lince.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, en serio la entiendo señora Raines. Soy de Bunnyburrows, una vez un par de mis hermanos se perdieron por unas pocas horas y mi madre nos puso a todos a buscar, sé cómo se siente cuando teme por su hijo. —Judy acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa, que a su vez llevarían a la mujer a calmarse.

—¿Los pudieron encontrar?—La coneja asintió ante la respuesta de Selina—. Nadie ha podido encontrar a mi hijo, agente Hopps, y pasó mucho más que unas pocas horas.

—Mantenga su esperanza, señora Raines, encontraremos a Mycroft. —Judy tomó una pequeña agenda de su bolsillo y una lapicera—. ¿Les parece si comienzo con las preguntas? —Ambas asintieron—. Bien… Quisiera que hablemos de lo que fue de Mycroft este último par de meses, de qué estaba haciendo, de cómo lo veían.

—Heather estuvo más a su lado en el último tiempo que yo —indicó Selina, posando su mano izquierda sobre la pierna de su sobrina, quien estaba sentada a la par de ella—. Mycroft viajaba mucho, yo sólo podía verlo cuando venía a casa.

—¿Algo que me puedas decir de él, Heather? —preguntó la coneja, que estaba al tanto de los viajes del concejal.

—Mi primo siempre fue de viajar bastante, tiene muchos contactos fuera de la ciudad y cada cierto tiempo se iba por diferentes cuestiones referidas a ciertos negocios. —Heather se pausó por un momento—. En los últimos meses comenzó a viajar más de lo normal, creo que estuvo más tiempo fuera de la ciudad que en su oficina. Cuando comenzó a ejercer su cargo político los viajes comenzaron a quedar un poco de lado, estaba muy comprometido con su labor de concejal, pero eso cambió de una semana a otra.

—Quisiera que me cuente un poco de los negocios de su primo, tanto los del último par de meses como los anteriores. —Mientras hablaba, Judy apuntó que los viajes de Raines fueron en ascenso, posiblemente desde el motín.

—Nuestra familia siempre se vinculó a la construcción, pero en la última década nos dedicamos más que nada a las obras públicas. Mycroft se hacía cargo de lo que sucedía en media Zootopia, así como viajaba para supervisar las sedes de nuestra empresa en otras ciudades —explicó quien trabajaba como asistente personal del concejal.

—¿Puede decirme en qué fecha comenzó a viajar con frecuencia, en forma aproximada? —Después de la pregunta de Judy, Heather comenzó a contar con sus dedos, posiblemente fueran los viajes o días que durasen estos—. ¿Tres meses tal vez?

—Creería que sí, Mycroft estuvo presente el día del motín en la prisión Estatal. —Las palabras de la asistente de Raines eran justo las que la coneja quería escuchar—. Nunca supimos qué fue lo que pasó ahí, pero Mycroft comenzó a actuar diferente, más allá de los viajes.

—Mi hijo se hizo mucho más frío y distante, de a poco dejó de ser ese joven encantador que siempre fue. —Selina se hizo un nuevo lugar en la conversación—. Cuando le pregunté qué fue lo que pasó y por qué actuaba tan raro me gritó que no me metiera en sus cosas, mi Mycroft nunca me había levantado la voz de ese modo.

—¿Tiene registros de sus viajes y contactos, Heather? —La lince asintió ante la pregunta de Judy.

—Siempre llevo registro de todo lo que hace, si habló con alguien debo de haber dejado constancia de ello. —Rápidamente Heather comprendió por dónde iba la coneja.

—Hablaré con mi jefe para ver cómo hacerle llegar lo que pueda darnos. —Judy se puso de pie, ya tenía suficiente de momento, al menos con ellas dos—. No las molestaré más por ahora, la dejaré descansar señora Raines.

—Tengo entendido que esta noche se agotará el tiempo límite, agente Hopps. ¿Sabe algo del rescate? ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? —La coneja no sabía hasta donde responder las preguntas de Selina, el hecho de que el ZBI estaría a cargo era información clasificada de momento.

—No puedo hablarle mucho de eso, Selina, pero haremos que su hijo esté bien de un modo u otro. Tenemos las herramientas, sólo queda prepararnos para esta noche. —Por sus gestos, Judy pudo entender que sus palabras eran vacías para ambas linces—. Él estará bien, ambas pueden contar con ello.

—Ya perdí un hijo una vez, agente, no creo poder soportar otra pérdida. —Mientras hablaba, Selina tomó la mano de su sobrina, comenzaría a apretarla con bastante fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos—. Se llamaba Thomas, era muy joven para cuando nos dejó. Pase lo que pase hoy, se lo ruego, no dejen que Mycroft acompañe a Thomas en donde quiera que esté.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El tigre observaba su teléfono para pasar el rato, estaba apoyado sobre un mueble con varios platos de porcelana y vasos de vidrio. Langley por su parte estaba preparando algo de café para él y para Skye, quien llegaría en cualquier momento. Analizarían la situación en la que se encontraban, así como sus próximos pasos ahora que Arcagma conseguiría lo que quería.

La puerta del frente se abrió de golpe, Gabriel Whitewind, alias Tora, y Langley tuvieron un sobresalto ante la brusca entrada de la zorra. Skye por su parte dejó su bolso en la mesa y tomó asiento. Se la veía muy molesta, posiblemente la seguridad de la ZIA fuese cada vez más difícil de evitar y esto implicaba que la vulpina debía de tomar más medidas.

—Un día de estos voy a volverme loca, ya no sé cómo sigo consiguiendo evadir la vigilancia de estos idiotas. —Langley le tendió una taza de café a la zorra, que después de quejarse correspondió el gesto de su compañera con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Sarah, bonita casa por cierto.

—Los dueños se fueron por un mes de vacaciones, seguramente me quede un buen tiempo aquí —respondió la mapache ante el cumplido—. El Distrito Forestal no es la gran cosa, pero es mucho mejor que el frío de Tundratown.

—¿Por eso siempre buscabas a alguien que te diese calor, Sarah? —Una hembra sonreiría ante el comentario de Tora, mientras la otra fruncía el ceño molesta. La mapache tiraría el café del tigre en una maceta, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente—. Eso es jugar sucio, no hacía falta dejarme sin café.

—Deja de llorar y aprende a cerrar la boca para la próxima, gatita. —Después de provocar al felino, Langley se sentaría frente a Skye—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tendrás algo de acción esta noche?

—El ZBI se hará cargo del rescate, pero tendré que ir junto a Jack y Hopps para ayudar. —La zorra bufó molesta después de responderle a Langley

—¿Qué hay de Nick? —Skye sonreiría ante la pregunta del tigre.

—Pidieron que lo dejen afuera por su vínculo con su primo, no tendremos que preocuparnos por él —explicó la zorra, los suyos asintieron en respuesta, era algo lógico después de todo.

—Arcagma no esperaba que tú estés presente junto con Hopps y Savage. ¿Deberíamos de avisarle a Herbert? —preguntó la mapache al ver que Skye se enfrentaría a los hombres de Herbert.

—Según Arcagma, Skye debe de tener toda la confianza posible de la ZIA. Si hablamos con Herbert estaremos obligados a darle ventaja, sería muy obvio que alguien filtró información y Skye sería la principal sospechosa —dijo Tora mientras miraba a la zorra. Definitivamente tenía razón, si Herbert se llegaba a enterar de la participación de la vulpina podrían usar los dichos del tigre como excusa—. Por otro lado, Skye podrá recuperar la confianza de los suyos si se desenvuelve bien durante el rescate, incluso podríamos deshacernos de algunos soldados de Herbert.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, evitaremos recurrir a cualquier ofensiva —indicó Skye—. Si ellos nos provocan responderemos, pero no creo que Herbert se quiera arriesgar a perder varios de sus hombres. —Tora sonreiría ante el comentario de su compañera, para después responderle.

—Viniendo de nuestra querida pantera, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Tal vez una ofensiva te sirva para que la ZIA vuelva a confiar en ti.

—Si todo va bien y recupero la confianza de la ZIA, van a interrogarme para saber por qué desaparecí algunas veces a lo largo de las últimas semanas —explicó la vulpina.

—¿Qué no lo habían hecho ya? —preguntó el tigre ante la llamativa forma de actuar de la ZIA.

—Creyeron que trabajaba con alguien fuera de la agencia. En lugar de estar encima de mí, me dieron vía libre para espiarme y ver qué tramaba.

—Ya has de tener alguna excusa, supongo. —Skye le tendió su teléfono a la mapache después del comentario de esta, le mostraría un video que no la dejaría indiferente—. ¿¡Te acostaste con Nick!?

—Ayer fui a su casa y estaba dormido para cuando llegué, no se lo veía para nada bien —indicó la vulpina—. Diré que lo conocía de antes, que mantuvimos todo en secreto para que no se cuestione nuestra profesionalidad o algo así.

—Me habías dicho que no te estaba prestando mucho atención, ¿qué fue lo que cambió? —preguntó Langley intrigada.

—Se dio cuenta de que fui yo quien puso la contraseña en los archivos robados, era la vida de su primo a cambio de lo que yo quisiera. Cuando ya lo tenía listo le lancé mi saco, en el segundo en que se distrajo dejé mi celular grabando sobre un chifonier. —Tanto Tora como Sarah le dirigieron una mirada confusa—. Sé que habíamos dicho que evitaríamos que Arcagma accediera a los archivos a cualquier costo, pero era necesario. Nick iba a hablar con mis jefes, si me convierto en una fugitiva perderemos demasiados recursos.

—Nos estamos jugando demasiado de un modo u otro, dar la contraseña fue algo muy insensato… —exclamó Langley mientras veía a ambos vulpinos en plena acción, estaba muy disgustada con la situación—. Al menos tendrás tu excusa para cuando comiencen a preguntar de tus desapariciones. Tú y él juntos, a escondidas para que nadie sepa que su relación va más allá de lo profesional.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto? —preguntó la zorra de forma retórica—. Nick me dijo que tiene a "alguien especial". Si llega a rebelarse podré amenazarlo con viralizar el video, lo tendré comiendo de mi pata.

—Skye, por favor… ¿No crees que sea ir demasiado lejos? —De los tres, Langley era quien más incómoda se sentía respecto al tema—. Ya de por sí nos pasamos de la raya al obligarlo a acostarse contigo, además de que por ello le dimos la contraseña a Arcagma, pero que todo el mundo se entere…

—Es necesario, debemos de tener algo en caso de que Nick se rehúse a cooperar. —Langley iba a objetar algo pero el tigre volvió a tomar la palabra—. ¿Crees que le guste la idea de arriesgarse para rescatar a Theresa?

—¿Qué saben de ella? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?—preguntó la mapache poniéndose de pie, quien no tiró su taza de café por muy poco.

—Ya la localizamos, Sarah, tomé toda la información que me diste y di con el lugar donde se estaba escondiendo, es por cosas como esta que necesito de mis recursos. Al parecer un grupo de cuatro lobos le hizo una visita y nadie la volvió a ver—explicó Skye—. Sabíamos que se trataba de algunos de los subordinados de Herbert, sólo tuvimos que seguirlos para saber dónde está.

—Si rescatamos a mi hermana ya no tendrán con qué amenazarme, podré huir de Arcagma y separarme de él de una vez por todas. —Dichas estas palabras, los ojos de Langley comenzaron a tornarse brillosos, sus compañeros nunca la habían visto de ese modo—. Tenemos que ir a por ella cuanto antes, no quiero que pase un minuto más en donde sea que la tengan.

—Tendremos que prepararnos bien, no podemos tomar un par de armas y meternos sin más. —Skye intentaba ser razonable con la situación y tan fría como le fuera posible—. Si queremos que todo salga del mejor modo posible, tendremos que buscar el momento idóneo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Un taxi la había dejado frente al complejo, estaba bastante ansiosa a decir verdad. Ya desde las afueras se notaba que era un lugar muy grande, para cuando tuviese un respiro tal vez aprovechase para ver todo lo que ofrecía el club naturalista. Ya de por sí lo que ofrecía Beatrice, la amiga de Ben, parecía ser un servicio de masajes bastante interesante.

La iluminación en la recepción era bastante tenue, unas cuantas velas iluminaban todo dándole una apariencia en extremo serena y tranquila. Pese a que faltaban un par de minutos todavía no había nadie rondando el lugar, tal vez ya estuvieran en los adentros del centro para esperar a la profesora o _"chamán"_ , como decía la entrada.

Judy pudo vislumbrar a un animal detrás de un escritorio, tenía una enorme cantidad de trenzas y demasiadas moscas alrededor de él. Estaba meditando, muy metido en sus cosas. La coneja lo llamó un par de veces pero este no respondía, tuvo que emitir un pequeño grito para que el animal volviese en sí y le respondiera.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hopps —saludó amablemente el individuo, que aparentemente la conocía también por el caso de los Aulladores—. ¿Qué la trae aquí esta vez? —Por lo visto, la recordaba por otras cuestiones, tal vez ya hubiese ido para hacer alguna de las tantas actividades que ofrecía el centro naturalista.

—Estoy buscando a Beatrice para la sesión de hoy, tengo entendido que es una jaguar que trabaja aquí.

—Claro, Bea tiene su propio apartado aquí, los suyos suelen esperarla al otro lado de la fuente. —Quien atendía en recepción comenzó a estirarse, volvió a tomar la postura que tenía hasta antes de que Judy fuese a hablar con él.

—Disculpe… ¿Cree que pueda guiarme? Tengo ciertos problemas de memoria y no quisiera perderme.

—Oh, claro, disculpa mis modales —respondió de forma amable mientras se ponía de pie… La coneja soltó su bolso al ver que el animal se encontraba desnudo, casi da un grito incluso—. Soy Yax el yak por cierto, por si no me recuerdas. —Al abrir las puertas que daban a las instalaciones del centro, Judy se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Están… Todos están… ¿¡Desnudos!?

—Recuerdo que tu reacción fue igual cuando viniste aquí con tu amigo el zorro por primera vez, fue igual de chistoso.

—¿Vine aquí con Nick? —preguntó quedándose petrificada en su lugar.

—Claro, hablaron con Nangi, la profesora de yoga. —La mente de Judy estaba llena de incógnitas. ¿Yoga? ¿Desnudos? ¿Con Nick? ¿Desde cuándo ella hacía eso? —. Por cierto, si quieres cambiarte hay unos baños cerca de donde está Bea, o puedes hacerlo aquí mismo. Puedo guardar tu bolso si quieres. —Yax se acercó a ella, que aún estaba estática frente a la puerta.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que debería irme. —Judy levantó su bolso del piso y se aferró a él, el yak se divertía bastante con sus reacciones.

—Estás muy tensa, hermana, tienes que liberar toda esa mala energía. —Comenzó a empujarla en dirección al patio—. Bea y sus asistentes son las mejores, sólo tienes que ir con ellas.

—No puedo desnudarme frente a tantos animales, tampoco puedo estar cerca de tantos animales desnudos. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que esto es una locura? —Se frenó después de dar un par de pasos dentro del lugar.

—¿Sabes lo que es una locura? Ropa en animales. —Cerró detrás de él la puerta y se paró frente a ella para bloquearle el paso—. Te hará bien pasar un rato junto a Bea, puedes encontrarla por allá —dijo mientras extendía uno de sus dedos en dirección a un pequeño complejo tapado por varias cortinas.

—Es que esto es muy incómodo, Yax…

—No suele haber más de cinco animales con Bea, cámbiate cuando estés con ella si no quieres que todos aquí te vean. No hace falta que corras desnuda por todo el centro, aunque es algo genial si me preguntas.

—¿No me dejarás ir, verdad?

—No en ese estado, en serio necesitas ver a Bea. No sólo estás tensa, también tienes un aura muy gris a tu alrededor, tienes que combatirla cuanto antes.

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso. —El yak se cruzó de brazos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, la coneja bufó molesta y le dio la espalda—. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

Daría media vuelta para ir al lugar donde estaba la amiga de Ben. Mantuvo en todo momento la vista baja y procuró avanzar tan rápido como le fuese posible, pero siempre intentando no llamar la atención. El resultado no fue el deseado de todos modos, un animal con ropa en el centro naturalista era más que llamativo.

Al llegar al espacio donde Bea ejercía sus actividades, Judy se frenó en seco. Sólo debía mover una cortina de color violáceo para ingresar a la habitación, pero sus patas estaban aferradas al suelo y no la dejaban dar un solo paso. ¿Sería prudente volver? Ya de por sí los animales murmuraban cosas sobre ella al verla deambular con ropa, sus potentes oídos de coneja captaron más de un comentario.

Si volvía sobre sus pasos volvería a hacer el ridículo. Vaya idiotez… Si en serio le importara lo que otros animales pensaran no se habría vuelto policía, además de que no estaba obligada a hacer algo que no quería. Respiró profundo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a volver hacia la entrada para irse, aunque frenaría de forma abrupta al toparse con alguien por sorpresa.

Si de por sí era horrible tener a toda una multitud de animales desnudos, el encontrar a un conocido era peor, y no se trataba de cualquier conocido. Como si nada pasara, Nick la saludó y se adentró en donde ella previamente entraría. Judy por su parte apenas pudo corresponder el saludo, si el vulpino en serio sabía cuándo ella estaba nerviosa debía de estar matándose de risa para sus adentros.

Desde hacía rato tenía varias preguntas rondando en su mente respecto al zorro, pero ahora una muy grande las terminaba desplazando. ¿Debía ir a la sesión con Bea? No le agradaba la idea de estar rodeada de animales desnudos, además de estar ella desnuda, pero si se trataba de Nick… ¡No! Maldición… ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura respecto a todo? ¿Por qué Nick terminaba por ponerla nerviosa? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo…? No, definitivamente no, se iría del lugar de una vez por todas, debería de haberse informado mejor antes de poner un pie ahí.

—¡Zanahorias! —La voz de Nick la llevó a frenarse, el zorro había asomado su rostro desde el interior—. Estuve hablando con Bea, la instructora a cargo de este lugar, dijo que hay lugar para alguien más. ¿Quieres unírtenos?

—Nick, yo… Es qué…

—Si es por el dinero no te preocupes, yo invito esta vez, en serio te gustará. —Hablaba como si se tratase de ir a ver una película o hacer alguna otra cosa normal, como cualquier amigo normal haría—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

—No es por el dinero Nick, es que yo…

—Oh, espera, creo que ya comprendo. —Se encaminó hacia ella, Judy giraría la cabeza para no verlo desnudo nuevamente. Nick por su parte posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro después de agacharse un poco para quedar a su altura—. ¿Estás nerviosa por estar aquí? Es normal que alguien que venga de las conejeras se sienta incómodo, por allí son mucho más estructurados. Si no puedes con esto está bien, es entendible que no te guste estar rodeada de animales nudistas. —Le estaba dando justo en su orgullo, de a poco el zorro la llevaba hacia donde él quería.

—No me molesta ver animales desnudos —respondió la coneja, que no quería bajar la guardia. Ya no lo evitaba con la mirada, no le importaba que Nick estuviese al natural, no le gustaba mostrarse insegura ante nadie—. Además que venga de Bunnyburrows no tiene nada que ver con ser demasiado estructurada.

—Tranquila, sólo bromeaba, sé que estoy hablando con la coneja que rompe con todos los estereotipos. —El zorro se daría la vuelta y volvería sobre sus pasos—. Nos vemos en el trabajo Judy, espero que hayas disfrutado de la vista.

Apretó sus puños por un par de segundos, estaba demasiado ruborizada, confundida y en parte molesta. ¿Acaso la estaba desafiando? Le demostraría que no le molestaba ser parte de esa sesión de spa para animales nudistas… Se detuvo frente a las cortinas que dividían el interior de la habitación con el exterior. ¿Por qué rayos era tan difícil? Al diablo con todo, respiró profundo y se adentró de una vez por todas.

Al igual que en la recepción, la iluminación era tenue y denotaba cierta serenidad. Había una enorme jaguar, seguramente fuera Beatrice. Alrededor de ella se encontraban cuatro animales recostados sobre el césped, todos bocarriba, estos eran quienes asistían a la sesión. A su vez había diez nutrias, todas ellas ayudantes de Bea.

En cuanto la vieron entrar le indicaron por donde podría dejar su ropa. No había tiempo para que fuera a los baños y se desvistiera, tenían que comenzar cuanto antes. Judy se acercó al lugar indicado y se bajó sus pantalones, luego su remera. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero si se tardaba mucho más le llamarían la atención, lo cual haría que todo fuera más vergonzoso aun. Con extremo pudor se quitó su sostén y luego sus panties, le llevó algunos segundos darse vuelta para que todos la vieran. No le dirigiría la mirada a nadie, sólo acompañaría a una de las nutrias… Por supuesto, era obvio, tenía que acostarse a la par de Nick porque ese día el universo no paraba de conspirar en su contra.

Bea le preguntaría si ya se encontraba lista, en cuanto Judy asintió todas las nutrias se fueron arrimando a los animales presentes para dar inicio a la sesión con un masaje en los pies. A lo largo de la sesión irían de los pies hacia su cuello, una vez que las asistentes trabajasen con todo su cuerpo la sesión habría terminado, o al menos eso explicó la jaguar.

Se sentía bien, en extremo bien. Las nutrias se dividieron en parejas para trabajar, una del lado derecho y la restante al izquierdo. Beatrice por su parte les indicaba cómo controlar su respiración, así como daba órdenes a sus asistentes para avanzar de a poco. Para cuando la jaguar se los indicó, todos tuvieron que darse vuelta para quedar bocabajo sobre el césped.

—Esto es genial, Zanahorias, te dije que te gustaría —susurró por lo bajo Nick—. Debería venir aquí más seguidoooooo…—El zorro comenzó a agitar su cola de un lado y su pata derecha comenzó a temblar mientras las nutrias trabajaban sobre su espalda baja.

—¿Tan contracturado estás, torpe zorro? —Judy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de su compañero.

—No te lo dije antes, pero solías decirme "torpe zorro" bastante seguido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la coneja entendiendo lo que su amigo le quería decir.

—Tu memoria de a poco mejora… ¡Oh! ¡Justo ahí!

—Por favor, Nicholas, evita hacer mucho ruido —exclamó la jaguar, aunque el vulpino le restaría importancia a su comentario, lo único que le importaba era ver a Judy animada ante un pequeño esbozo de su memoria.

Habiendo terminado los masajes sobre su espalda, nuevamente todos tuvieron que darse la vuelta para estar bocarriba. Una de las nutrias debía de sentarse un poco por detrás de la cabeza del animal que estuviese a su cargo, el cuello y las orejas eran sus obligaciones. La asistente restante debía de trabajar sobre pectorales y bajar un poco por abdomen.

El correr de los minutos y el gran trabajo del equipo de Bea ayudó a que Judy se sintiera mucho más a gusto. Posiblemente se pudiese trabajar con ropa, aunque definitivamente sería más dificultoso para las nutrias. Sumado a lo anterior, también estaba el hecho de que recostarse y sentir el césped a lo largo de todo su cuerpo era algo maravilloso, no le molestaría volver por más sesiones en el futuro.

El masaje en sus orejas fue lo mejor de lo mejor, mientras que el de los pectorales fue un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Invasivo tal vez? Creyó que las nutrias trabajarían alrededor de sus pechos, pero en lugar de eso trabajaron con absolutamente todo. Ya que todo había sido genial hasta entonces, no presentó queja, de hecho el masaje sobre sus senos era increíble, pero prefería que respetasen su intimidad o que le preguntaran primero. Hablaría con Bea si volvía en el futuro para marcar dicho límite.

Pudo sentir los pasos de la jaguar caminando a la par de ella, aunque se detendría entre Nick y el animal que tenía del otro lado, un suricato. _"No se preocupen, es normal, estamos acostumbradas."_ Las palabras de Bea le llamaron la atención a Judy, que intentó mantener los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Esta vez la curiosidad le había ganado, entreabrió un poco sus párpados para ver…

¡Mala idea! ¡Mala idea! ¿¡En qué rayos había pensado!? ¡Era obvio lo que Bea quiso decir! Tragó saliva y tensionó un poco su cuello al ver que el par de machos tenían erecciones, lo cual no le habría importado si no se tratase de Nick. Una de las nutrias le preguntó cómo se encontraba, afirmaba que de pronto comenzó a sentirla más tensa, Judy balbuceó algo en respuesta que ni ella misma llegó a entender. El vulpino comenzó a mirarla después de esto con una sonrisa que la ponía más nerviosa aun. Sus malditos ojos esmeralda se posaron en ella de forma hipnótica, menos mal que podía mantenerle la mirada y no desviarla hacia… ¡No! ¡Debía cerrar los ojos y borrar esa imagen mental!

Pasaron varios segundos, no sabía si volver a abrir los ojos era una buena opción. ¿De dónde rayos llegaba la maldita tentación de ver a Nick con su…? No, no podía siquiera pensarlo ya que su cuerpo se tensaba. Ir ahí fue una mala idea al fin y al cabo, torpe coneja, torpe, torpe… Nick estaba con los ojos cerrados y las nutrias muy concentradas en lo suyo, aprovechó a mirar de reojo por un par de segundos…

¿Qué hacía con su pata? ¿Por qué la llevaba hacia…? La coneja cerró sus ojos de inmediato, pero entreabrió uno de ellos para ver cómo el zorro se rascaba y luego volvía a su posición inicial. No sabía qué tanto tiempo duraría ahí, todo era muy embarazoso. Las nutrias se percataron de cómo el cuerpo de la coneja se puso más rígido después de que el zorro se disculpara por su erección. Si en serio había pensado en algún momento el tomar otras sesiones, sin duda dicha idea quedaba descartada, no podía volver a mostrar su rostro por ahí.

Los masajes por suerte para ella habían terminado, ya podría vestirse e irse, o al menos eso pensó. No podía encontrar su ropa, ya no estaba donde la había dejado. Se acercó a Bea, intentando que esta no notase lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Después de preguntarle qué ocurrió con sus cosas la jaguar respondió que Yax el yak se la había llevado para dejarla a la par de la de los demás clientes. ¿Qué acaso el día no podía ser peor? Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de matar a alguien a golpes.

Intentando no mandar todo al diablo, Judy agradeció el servicio prestado y con toda la calma habida y por haber se dirigió a la salida. Su enojo hacia el yak era tal que no pensó en el hecho de que varios animales la vieron salir desnuda, el pudor fue dejado atrás hasta que alguien la llamó a la distancia.

—¡Espérame, Judy! —gritó Nick que dio algunos pasos al trote para alcanzarla—. Cielos, hacía rato que no me sentía tan bien.

—¿¡Quieres por favor…!? —El vulpino la miró extrañado—. Olvídalo, no importa, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

—¿Estás enojada con algo? —Dando sólo unos pocos pasos la coneja lo dejó atrás—. ¡Vamos, Judy! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Me molesta este lugar y todo lo que lo rodea, ¿de acuerdo? Yax el yak me obligó a ir a la maldita clase y después se robó mi ropa, estoy desnuda, rodeada de animales desnudos y junto a ti.

—¿Te molesta…? ¿Te molesta estar junto a mí? —La coneja abrió los ojos de par en par, no había medido sus palabras.

—No, no, no. Nick, no molesta estar contigo. —El vulpino se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un estanque—. No eres tú, eres tú sin ropa, si de por sí es molesto estar rodeada de animales desnudos imagínate estar junto a un amigo en estas condiciones.

—Si tanto te molestaba podrías haber vuelto sobre tus pasos y ahorrarte todo esto —dijo Nick para después sentarse sobre un banco de madera—. Estoy al tanto de que lo que hice en tu cita estuvo mal, pero quería protegerte de Savage, no creo que debas estar cerca de él.

—Te estoy diciendo que me molesta estar en el jodido centro naturalista, yo nunca mencioné a Jack.

—Dijiste que te molestaba estar conmigo.

—Des-nu-do. No me gusta ver a mis conocidos al natural, ¿por qué mezclas las cosas?

—Te molesta que estemos aquí disfrutando de un masaje, te molesta cuando estamos juntos en el trabajo, te molesta que te hable de viejas anécdotas, te molesta que yo esté presente cuando Jack te está hablando. Es una sumatoria de cosas, Judy, no soy un idiota, puedo darme cuenta de que ya no me quieres cerca.

—Ya que quieres hablar de esto, pues bien, hablemos de esto —dijo la coneja cruzándose de brazos, el zorro por dentro sonreía victorioso, la había llevado justo a donde quería—. Me molesta que tú y Jack se peleen por mí, me molesta que no me des un respiro cuando estamos juntos, me molesta que me fuerces a recordar cuando yo quiero hacerlo por mí misma y, oh, me molesta que estés desnudo al lado mío con tu maldita erección.

—Si me masajean zonas erógenas es normal que tenga mi maldita erección, Judy. —La coneja, todavía cruzada de brazos, bajó la vista y le dio la espalda, varios segundos de silencio terminaron por incomodarlos—. No voy a alejarme de ti, no con todo lo que significas en mi vida. —Pudo percatarse de cómo Judy bajó las orejas, toda su actuación estaba dando resultado, pero intentaría seguir tan serio como le fuese posible—. Tampoco dejaré que nadie te dañe, quiero que tengas eso presente.

—Todas las noches me culpo de lo que pasó, es muy duro, ¿sabes? Sé que fui yo quien nos guio a esa emboscada, que de no ser por mí culpa mis memorias seguirían estando y que nada habría cambiado.

—No puedes culparte por lo que pasó, Judy.

—Y eso no es todo, también estoy muy molesta conmigo misma, lo único que hago es encerrarme en mi trabajo y esperar a que algo vuelva. Me frustro demasiado cuando quieren ayudarme y no puedo recordar, me siento… Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento, no sé nada. — El zorro se puso de pie, tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para tratar el tema. La envolvió con su cola y posó su pata sobre su hombro—. Cada vez que me dicen algo y no puedo recordarlo, pierdo un poco más la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Sé que es exagerado, pero tengo mucho miedo de no volver a ser la misma.

—Nunca dejaste de ser tú misma, Judy, sigues siendo tan auténtica, vivaz e increíble como siempre. —La coneja giró su cabeza para apartarse de su mirada, Nick sabía que estaba sonriendo aunque no pudiese verlo. Definitivamente les debería una muy grande a Finn y a Yax el yak por ayudarlo a llegar hasta ahí, de no ser por ellos nunca podría haberse acercado a la coneja del modo en que lo estaba haciendo—. Lamento que te pusieras así por mi culpa, me pasé mucho con lo que dije. No son días fáciles y el no tenerte cerca me afecta más de lo que quisiera.

—Está bien, Nick, tarde o temprano tendría que largarlo. —La coneja respiró profundamente y se giró para verlo nuevamente—. Me molestó mucho lo que pasó con Jack, y también me pongo incómoda cuando ambos me atosigan, quiero que tengas eso bien en claro.

—Entonces supongo que ya me disculpaste por lo de Savage —La coneja se separó de él con un empujón, seguía sin entender cómo alguien podía conocerla tan a fondo—. Tomaré eso como un sí, Pelusa.

—¿Podemos irnos de aquí de una vez?

—Sólo cuando admitas que te gustó.

—Déjame recordarte que estás desnudo, me es más fácil saber dónde patear…

—Creo que la salida era por allí.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

La dirección para el intercambio llegó a través de una llamada para el mismísimo Lionheart, una voz distorsionada estaba al otro lado. El ZBI, tenía una hora para llegar al lugar, un galpón a las afueras del Distrito Forestal sería el escenario donde los hombres de Arcagma esperarían a la par de los rehenes. Dicho galpón tenía un patio donde había varios autos viejos y chatarra a por montones. El mismo se conectaba a través de un pasillo a un pequeño gimnasio al aire libre, cuyas cosas estaban hechas con neumáticos, material reciclable y chatarra en general. A su vez dicho gimnasio se conectaba al edificio de tres pisos que estaba a la par del galpón, la construcción albergaba varios apartamentos de baja calidad pero aumentaba ligeramente el costo por el gimnasio que era usado por la mayoría de animales que alquilaban por allí.

La orden de sus superiores no tardaría en llegar. Comenzó a prepararse en los vestuarios del ZBI mientras un escalofrío no paraba de subir y bajar por su espalda. Se encontraba tensa y ansiosa extrañamente, pero era una sensación que por razones desconocidas le sentaba bien, hacía rato que no sentía tanto nerviosismo por una operación. Si bien se mostraba siempre tranquila junto a los suyos, esta vez no estaba con su equipo de trabajo, apenas conocía a Jack. Consideraba imprudente que a un grupo del ZBI se le sumen tres individuos de la nada, la coordinación era la clave para el éxito.

De no haber sorpresas, Herbert sería el encargado de dirigir a los animales de Arcagma. Ella por su parte no recibió mensaje alguno, por lo visto nadie se había enterado de su presencia. Rezaba para que no hubiera fuego cruzado. Aunque Arcagma podría entender su postura, Herbert le haría la vida imposible si llegaba a matar a alguien. De suceder lo peor, atacaría a los más débiles del grupo, podrían perdonarle eso, después de todo a Arcagma no le molestaba prescindir de algunos de sus hombres como ya había demostrado en el pasado.

Habiendo terminado de preparar sus cosas, la vulpina fue en busca de su compañero y de Hopps, a quienes esperaba encontrar juntos. Dio un par de vistazos a los agentes del ZBI que los acompañaban, eran lobos o coyotes en su mayoría. Serían dieciocho para el intercambio, pero habría varios agentes más en las cercanías en caso de ser necesario.

El dúo de conejos estaba teniendo una charla en las afueras del vestuario masculino del ZBI. Evitó acercarse de la nada, aprovecharía para estudiarlos un poco. En sí le llamaba la atención que la charla no pasase de cosas irrelevantes, Jack le había afirmado que tendría a la coneja comiendo de su pata dentro de poco, pero esta no parecía cooperar mucho. Por lo visto el destapar las bromas de Nick no fue suficiente para hacerse con la oficial de la ZPD. Podía verlo en sus miradas, ambas eran un tanto diferentes, Judy no tenía esa chispa que tienen las hembras cuando conocen al "increíble súper agente Savage". Sonrió al recordar al conejo borracho autodenominándose de ese modo hacía algunos veranos atrás.

—¿Están listos, amantes de las zanahorias? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Los oficiales de la ZPD siempre están listos, Skye —respondió Jack, mientras observaba a la coneja, esta sólo sonrió tímidamente.

—Tu uniforme te sienta muy bien, Skye. —El comentario de Judy, quien cambió el tema con rapidez, fue respondido con una sonrisa de parte de la vulpina, que iba vestida completamente de negro.

—Oh, muchas gracias Judy. Es bastante ajustado en las axilas y en la entrepierna, pero al menos no me hace ver gorda como el que tenía antes. —La zorra le dirigió una mirada a Savage— Jack, ¿te molestaría ir a preguntar cuánto falta?

—¿Estás ansiosa también? Yo estoy que no aguanto los nervios. —preguntó Judy mientras Jack comenzó a caminar.

—De hecho…—La vulpina observó de reojo que su compañero estuviera lo suficientemente lejos—. Quiero darte un consejo, de hembra a hembra. —El pelaje de Judy se erizó al escuchar los dichos de la zorra.

—¿Qué tienes para decirme de Jack? —Suspiró resignada, no tenía sentido hacerse la desentendida.

—Si no sientes nada por él déjaselo en claro cuanto antes, es un tipo muy insistente. Esta bastante tranquilo ahora mismo, pero suele ser muy, muy molesto.

—Tal vez sienta algo de curiosidad por Jack— respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—No te muestras muy curiosa cuando te habla. —La vulpina podía leerla a la perfección, al igual que Nick. No sabía si era algo distintivo de los zorros, o si ella era como un maldito libro abierto—. ¿Tienes algún otro pretendiente?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Soy una hembra al igual que tú, Judy, puedo ver cómo te sientes junto a Jack, yo misma he estado en esa situación otras veces. Si estás dejando que se te acerque un poco, pero no demasiado, y aun así no lo alejas, es porque tienes la vista posada en alguien más. ¿Qué hay de ese otro macho? ¿Lo ves muy difícil o no puedes elegir?

—No me gusta hablar de esto tan abiertamente, Skye. —La coneja ya se había ruborizado al ver cómo la zorra había desnudado el cómo se sentía—. Escucha, agradezco tu preocupación, pero mi vida es mía y yo decido a quién dejo cerca y a quién no.

—En ese caso, espero que disfrutes de la cercanía de Jack. Créeme, ya he visto esto varias veces, es como el moco de un oso polar que no lograrás despegar ni con el mejor detergente.

—¡Judy! ¡Skye! —Savage había gritado sus nombres desde el final del pasillo—. Ya tenemos que irnos.

—Espero que estés lista para la acción —exclamó la vulpina sonriendo de forma provocadora.

—Claro que lo estoy, nací para esto —respondió la coneja siguiéndole el paso.

—No me refiero a la operación de esta noche, sino a las noches que siguen…—Judy se frenó en seco, a lo que Skye se frenó y dejó escapar una ligera risa que la terminaría de molestar.

Los tres acompañarían a un grupo conformado por tres coyotes y un lobo al que bien conocían. Leonard Clarke les dio una cálida bienvenida apenas subieron a la parte trasera de una van del ZBI. Por lo que su compañero les explicaba, él junto a Judy, Jack y Skye deberían esperar a que un equipo previo se adentrase a la zona para verificar que fuera lo más seguro posible. Por ser ellos quienes estaban a cargo del caso, serían los responsables al momento de hablar con el grupo de criminales. A su vez, Clarke sería la voz de mando por ser el único de los presentes en pertenecer al ZBI, la agencia a cargo de todo el operativo.

El viaje de ida al punto de encuentro se hacía más largo de lo que de por sí era. Savage aprovechaba para hablar con Judy sin ningún vulpino entrometido que lo molestase, pero esta no sabía cómo responder con Skye presionándola indirectamente. Poco y nada de caso hacía Clarke a la incómoda charla de los conejos, estaba muy centrado hablando con el resto de los suyos.

Se quedarían en las cercanías del lugar a la espera de que confirmasen que se podían adentrar. Los pocos mamíferos que estaban en las cercanías huyeron al ver a los escuadrones del ZBI llegar, algunos se adentraron en sus casas, otros huyeron a través de diferentes callejones. Comadrejas, mapaches, algunos lobos, murciélagos y zorros vivían en el que era, para muchos, una zona donde la escoria y lo peor de Zootopia se acumulaba a por montones.

 _"Alfa Bravo, ¿me copian?"_ , por lo visto no habían tardado demasiado en requisar el galpón, pero no tuvieron acceso a sus alrededores, los hombres de Herbert y algunos vagabundos les bloquearon el paso, el tiempo no les sobraba. Clarke correspondió el llamado dando una respuesta afirmativa, quienes lo acompañaban se prepararon para salir. Una vez que bajaron de la van se encaminaron hacia la entrada del galpón, hasta donde les dijeron el grupo comandado por una pantera estaba listo para negociar y dos de los cuatro rehenes estaban a la vista. El patio del desarmadero sería en donde se encontrarían con ellos.

—¿Tienen todo listo? —preguntó la pantera apenas los vio llegar. A su lado había animales de todo tipo, los rehenes presentes eran los concejales Low y Lander.

—Nosotros tenemos todo, ¿qué hay de ustedes? —La respuesta de Clarke no se hizo esperar, que sólo dos de los rehenes estuvieran a la vista no le infundía confianza alguna.

—También tenemos todo, traigan el dinero y la contraseña para que soltemos a estos dos. —Las palabras de la pantera no agradaron en absoluto a ninguno de los agentes.

—El trato era que soltarían a los cuatro rehenes, queremos a Raines y a Wilde. —Dicho esto, Clarke hizo una seña a un par de sus subordinados, estos mostraron unos bolsos—. Aquí está su dinero, ahora suelten a Low y a Lander y traigan a los otros dos.

—El zorro y el lince son nuestra garantía de que nos dejarán ir sin intentar nada, disculpe nuestra desconfianza, agente —respondió Herbert—. Ambos están a salvo y serán liberados luego de que cumplan con nuestras demandas.

—Si no confían en nosotros, ¿por qué deberíamos hacer lo propio con ustedes? —preguntó Clarke mientras la tensión en el lugar aumentaba.

—Porque ustedes no pueden mancharse las patas con sangre de los inocentes a diferencia de nosotros. —Clarke estaba por responder a la pantera, pero Jack se le adelantó.

—Como no aparezcan Wilde y Raines ustedes no salen con vida, ¿entienden eso? —exclamó Savage dando un paso al frente.

—Dudo que su ética profesional y su moral le permitan dejar morir a dos rehenes, después de todo es lo que pasará si nosotros no volvemos. —La pantera los tenía justo en donde quería, Clarke se dio la vuelta para observar a los suyos. Tomó su intercomunicador para hablar con sus superiores.

—Sólo hay dos rehenes, espero instrucc…

Un disparo cursó los aires, uno de los agentes que sostenía los maletines cayó cual peso muerto al suelo. Al grito de " _todos a cubierto"_ ambos bandos tomaron cobertura detrás de autos desmantelados y montones de chatarra y basura. Un par de agentes del ZBI acribillaron a los hombres de Herbert apenas su compañero cayó y estos respondieron haciendo lo propio.

Algunos cuerpos se comenzaron a amontonar en ambos bandos, los de Herbert estaban rodeados pero tenían a los rehenes a su favor. Clarke y Jack pidieron calma a los suyos, pero la situación los desbordaba. Si se quedaban sin responder al fuego enemigo los terminarían matando, no habría resultado favorable si querían rescatar a los rehenes y salir todos de allí con vida. Skye observó a su compañero, el conejo estaba listo para salir, no hizo falta más que un cruce de miradas para que ella lo cubriera a él y el conejo ganase terreno.

Clarke observó a sus hombres y luego a Judy, la coneja lucía determinada y lista para luchar, aunque algo de temor se hiciera presente en ella. El lobo asintió y sus compañeros avanzaron por el lado contrario al que lo hicieron los de la ZIA previamente. Mientras Judy los cubría, Clarke llamó a los refuerzos, en cuestión de segundos varios agentes comenzaron a entrar.

La arremetida de Skye y Jack no sólo permitió retener a los hombres de Arcagma lo suficiente como para que lleguen los refuerzos, sino que además sumaron varias bajas a su favor. La zorra sólo tenía que cubrir a Savage mientras este se movía toda velocidad y aprovechaba cada mínimo error de sus enemigos. Era rápido, era letal, como si el conejo estuviera en un trance demostró ser mucho más que un pequeño títere de la ZIA, era un arma más que peligrosa.

Tanto Judy como Clarke se quedaron atónitos al observarlo, nunca creyeron que Savage fuese mucho más que un tipo de oficina. ¿Cómo era posible que un conejo acabara con tantos mamíferos en cuestión de segundos? La zorra por su parte sonreía al espectáculo, apenas su compañero ganó terreno Skye comenzó a correr en busca de nuevos espacios para flanquear a los hombres de Herbert, quienes aguantaban como les era posible. ¿En serio estaban siendo vencidos por un conejo? La pantera estaba que hervía en furia.

Herbert seguía buscando el modo de salir con vida, tenía un plan de contingencia, pero a cambio debería dejar a algunos de los suyos atrás. Para distraer a los agentes, llamó a un par de sus hombres para que se fueran con el concejal Low en dirección opuesta a la que venían tomando Savage y Skye. Sin mucha confianza, estos abandonaron su cobertura usando a Low como escudo, desviando la atención de la gran mayoría. Al ver cómo sus enemigos se movilizaban, Skye y Jack desviaron su avance en dirección al grupo que llevaba al rehén.

Tomando a Lander como seguro de vida, Herbert se puso de pie junto a un par de sus hombres. Había un pasillo que servía de nexo entre el desarmadero y el gimnasio que se encontraba a la par. Por más que lo persiguieran podría escapar si Todd, el híbrido, había preparado bien el plan de contingencia. Ahora que los agentes en general se concentraban en el grupo de distracción podría escapar.

Fue entonces que un estallido se hizo presente por sobre el resto. Del arma de Judy Hopps, surcaría los aires el que seguramente fuera uno de los disparos más precisos de su vida. Puro instinto, o suerte tal vez, nadie sabría decir cómo fue que presionó el gatillo con la precisión suficiente como para impactar en el rostro de la pantera, que ya había forzado su huida con Lander como rehén.

El alarido de dolor no se haría esperar, Herbert soltó al rehén y llevó su mano derecha a la herida. Siguiendo la trayectoria del disparo posó su mirada en la coneja, el tiempo fue suficiente como para que su odio invadiera de temor el alma de Hopps. La pantera desaparecería en menos de un par de segundos tras un pasillo, el cual se vería derrumbado instantes después por una explosión.

Gritos de dolor, insultos al aire y más gritos. Después de dejar atrás el gimnasio, Herbert se adentró a los apartamentos y se cruzó con tres agentes del ZBI que lo obligaron a detenerse. Todos ellos caerían luego de que Todd les disparase a sus espaldas, siendo acompañado de un reno que portaba una pistola al igual que él.

—Bajemos a la sala de calderas y desde ahí huyamos por las alcantarillas, no perdamos más el tiempo —rugió la pantera abriéndose paso entre sus hombres.

—¿Qué mierda pasó allí, Herbert? —preguntó Todd, sorprendido al ver la herida en el ojo destrozado de su compañero.

—Alguien disparó y mató a un agente, pero no fuimos nosotros —respondió mientras bajaban varios escalones a toda velocidad.

—¿Tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido? —Ahora era el reno quien le preguntaba a la pantera.

—Sí, pero eso no les incumbe. —El enojo era evidente en su tono de voz, sabían que era mejor dejar de hacerle preguntas cuando estaba en ese estado, aunque la intriga los carcomiera por dentro—. ¿Recuerdan que si algo salía mal debíamos atacar un lugar al azar para que la imagen de Arcagma no decaiga?

—Supongo que ya tienes algo en mente… —La pantera sonrió ante el comentario de Todd, le lanzaría a los suyos una endemoniada sonrisa que les erizaría el pelaje.

—Atacaremos a uno de los principales íconos de Zootopia, pero para ello nos iremos a Bunnyburrows…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Si el capitulo anterior fue largo, este lo fue un poco más. No se hacen una idea de lo que me costó traer escribirlo, ando muy bloqueado últimamente y avanzar en esta ocasión no fue para nada fácil, mi cerebro de seguro se terminó de descomponer luego de la última semana de exámenes... fue una completa masacre. Hoy por hoy puedo anticipar que el siguiente capítulo puede tardar en llegar también, más que nada porque estaré de viaje durante una semana y al regresar tendré que estudiar para los finales. Esto último quizás no consuma tanto tiempo, pero una semana de atraso me significa mucho.**

 **Agradecimientos**

Aprovecharé este apartado en un principio para agradecer a quienes han dado "Follow" o "Fav" en las últimas semanas. Fatima Damian, Tangie 08, Yoru Phantomhive y CoffeeArc5193, gracias totales por dar una oportunidad a esta historia y dejar su apoyo, en serio lo agradezco. También quiero aprovechar a agradecer a Landsec, quien recientemente recomendó mi fic en su página, las visitas aumentaron bastante pese a que hubo varias semanas de inactividad, lo cual fue verdaderamente increíble.

 **Victorique:** El bueno de Garraza no podía faltar, Vic, aun sin hacer demasiado le terminó dando una gran mano a Nick, al igual que más tarde Finnick y Yax. Y sí, el fennec no tiene problemas en poner a parir a cualquiera, como ese pobre barman, además de que da muy buenos consejos (? Ok, tranquila, lo de Skye no es para tanto... o tal vez sólo un poco. Espero que hayas roto tu pc por todos esos insultos, muy feo de tu parte todo esto. Finn se llevó los aplausos en ese cap xD. Puede que se haga el duro, pero como dices es una bola enojada de pelo llena de ternura y buenos sentimientos. Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado, así como espero que la pases bien en este capítulo, hasta pronto nutria boba :P

 **Neville Zootatonix:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado Dan, yo también disfruto mucho de nuestro lazo de amistad. En cuanto al resto, todos se la agarran con Skye de forma inmerecida, vamos que la pobre sólo quería pasar un buen rato (? Y si en serio esperas que Judy empiece a recordar, tal vez tengas que esperar un poco más, al menos con lo de este cap Nick pudo acercarse un poco. Nos estamos leyendo, compadre.

 **Rene18:** Como tú dijiste: "si recupera su memoria", aun así tenle un poco de fe, es cuestión de que se acerque al zorro y vea que no es tan malo como parece, sólo un poco bobo. Ben jugó un gran papel, sin saber nada de lo que tenían antes estos dos cuanto menos logró tranquilizarla un poco. Yep, Nick es un suertudo al contar con un amigo como Finn, ni que hablar de tener semejante zorra con la cual jugar (? Capítulo de zorros como dijiste xD. Me es imposible no meter cosas de Dystopia, es divertido jugar un poco con eso. ¿Lo del agente? Pero si yo no hice nada ahí... Sí, me gusta hacer de Nick un verdadero desperdicio, opciones puede que haya, pero si en Dystopia fue un lío aquí puedo jugar un poco con eso también. Aquí pudiste ver lo que planeo Finn en parte, espero que hayas disfrutado de la coneja poniéndose nerviosa por todo lo que ocurre en el centro naturalista xD. ¿Y para qué quieres saber cosas del secuestrado? Aquí tampoco hay nada del pesado ese por suerte, aunque pronto tal vez puedan ver algo del pulgoso. Lo del corte ha de haber sido cosa de la página, cuando lo edité se me cortaron los agradecimientos cuando volví a publicar, batallé mucho para que el cap quede bien y creo que al final lo logré xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, así como espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, see ya puto.

 **Byakko Yugure:** Buenas Idelfonso, EP y apodos varios, es bueno saber que el cap te ayudó a entretenerte un poco de cara a tus estudios. Lo de Ben fue un puntazo para él, será una lástima cuando el pobre muera (? Judy llevaba sus sentimientos un tanto reprimidos, pero el cheetah bien que pudo ayudarla a admitir que sospechaba algo del zorro y, quien sabe, tal vez podría sentir algo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Oh, vamos, eres mi beta y debes tener la historia más o menos presente, para algo te pago (? Fuera de bromas, sólo Finn estaba al tanto, además de tal cómo explicas Ben podría no ser la mejor opción de todas xD. Bueno... Skye siempre fue una zorra biológicamente hablando, una a la que le gusta chantajear a cambio de sexo xD. Lo de la contraseña fue a modo de molestar a Arcagma y retrasarlo un poco, pero bien que en cualquier momento podría haberla descifrado. Lo único que hizo fue acortar ese tiempo, pero a cambio tiene un modo de recuperar un poco la confianza de la ZIA, además de que tiene con qué amenazar a Nick si se pasa de listo.

El grupo de investigación clandestino será el mejor sin dudas, no le saques el ojo xD. Variopinto y todo, tienen manejo de información, recursos del ZBI y a Harkness, algo tendrán que hacer, si es que duran lo suficiente. Gracias por el halago en cuanto a lo de Finnick, siempre lo vi como un personaje que, pese a su dura personalidad, tenía mucho para dar a quienes lo rodean. Aunque Nick haya pasado por todo eso que dijiste, vamos, que yo no torturo a los de mi raza. Fíjate mi foto de perfil de FF, es un zorro ártico, no uno rojo xD. Vamos, que haya hecho a Finn un poco más querible y entrañable no signifique le vaya a hacer nada. Y si, eres un bocazas y presumido, y ya dejaste en claro lo de "conocimiento por mero conocimiento" en el nacimiento de "EP", lo cuál no detallaré aquí porque guardo un poco de respeto hacia tu persona xD. Nos estamos leyendo Cris, hasta pronto ;)


	11. Cayendo en la oscuridad

Una partida más y una nueva derrota, no podía hacerle frente a su sobrino en ningún juego donde ambos tuvieran que enfrentarse. Pudo defenderse un poco en uno de carreras llamado "The Last Race", logrando un mísero cuarto puesto usando a un personaje que curiosamente se parecía a Tora. No pudo evitar pensar en el tigre, que desde que Drew desapareció no volvió a dar señales de vida junto a Langley.

Dada la repentina pérdida de contacto con sus aliados, temía que Arcagma hubiese descubierto algo relacionado a la forma en que actuaron durante los asaltos a la ZPD y la ZIA. En sí el secuestro de su primo era un ataque contra él mismo, si en serio Arcagma estaba al tanto de algo, una arremetida contra el tigre y la mapache era posible. De no ser eso, tal vez ambos se estuviesen cuidando el pellejo, de seguro podrían estar siendo vigilados. Teorías, ansiedad y más teorías, el estar aislado tanto del caso como de los rebeldes no le sentaba para nada bien.

Al terminar una última carrera, Scott dejó su joystick sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían frente a ellos. Era evidente que Nick no lograba distraerlo del mejor modo. Los videojuegos no eran lo suyo, así como no estaba al tanto de sus bandas favoritas, ni tampoco conocía un par de sagas de libros de las que su sobrino le habló con mucho entusiasmo. No parecía haber una gran conexión entre ambos, al menos en cuanto a gustos. Pese a su insistencia, Scott decidió dejar de jugar por un rato, definitivamente le había dado un golpe bajo a su autoestima como tío.

La voz de Grace se haría presente desde la cocina, por lo visto habría panqueques de cena, así como los hubo para el desayuno también. La vulpina intentaba consentir a su cachorro tanto como fuera posible y una de sus estrategias era cocinar las comidas que más le gustaban. El par de zorros se dirigió al comedor después de apagar la televisión y la consola. Mientras Scott se sentaba de mala gana, Nick fue a ayudar a su cuñada para poner la mesa.

—No te lo tomes a pecho, sólo está un poco angustiado por el rescate. —Las palabras de Grace lo tomaron por sorpresa, la vulpina los había escuchado mientras se encargaba de la cena—. No sabe nada de su padre desde hace tres días y en cualquier momento llamarán para decirnos lo que pasó, está tan preocupado como todos nosotros, Nick. —La zorra le pasaría unos platos—. Hiciste un buen trabajo con él, gracias por venir a ayudarme.

—Muchas gracias, Grace, significa mucho para mí —respondió el vulpino intentando contenerse por las palabras de su cuñada, quien hasta ahora poco y nada había cedido con él—. Llevaré esto y luego buscaré los vasos.

—Yo me encargo del resto si quieres, ve con Scott. —Aun en la adversidad Nick tuvo con qué alegrarse. Primero tuvo su encuentro con Judy en el Club Naturalista y ahora Grace daba indicios de aceptarlo nuevamente—. Y escucha… Respecto a lo que pasó el otro día con el cuchillo…

—Está bien, no hace falta recordarlo.

—Rompí muchos límites, demasiados, sigo sin poder creer que tomé un cuchillo y… —Hizo una breve pausa para tomar algo de aire—. No sé qué pasará esta noche con mi esposo, pero sí algo sé es que me ayudaste mucho con mi hijo a lo largo de este infierno. No te importó el cómo te traté, tu sólo paraste los golpes y seguiste dispuesto a tenderme una pata.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarte sola? —El zorro le dirigió una leve sonrisa y una mirada divertida para intentar levantarle el ánimo—. Tenías tus razones para desconfiar, Grace, más allá de que te pasaste sólo un poquito de la raya —exclamó con cierto sarcasmo—. Además, por más que me odies, no voy a olvidar que tú me ayudaste junto con Finn y Drew. Si hoy soy lo que soy es en gran parte por ustedes.

—Veo que los años no te quitan lo idiota y cursi. Lleva los platos mientras termino de preparar algo de jugo.

En cuanto Nick abandonase la cocina, Grace tomaría su teléfono para revisar un par de mensajes. Willard, su compañero, así como el agente Fowler, le habían preguntado tanto por Drew como por su cuñado. De su esposo afirmó no tener novedades, mientras el zorro restante era una completa incógnita. Su actuar era bastante normal, no había nada que levantara sospechas, de hecho le costaba creer que Nick pudiera tener algo con Arcagma de momento, pero bien sabía que era bueno guardando secretos.

Aunque no lo admitiese, podía notar que poco quedaba del Nick del cual se alejaron varios años atrás. Se lo notaba más tranquilo y laborioso, con ganas de avanzar en lugar de quedarse en donde estaba mientras se quejaba de sus desgracias. Se sentía un tanto mal por acercarse a él sólo para espiarlo, más sabiendo cuánto se estaba esforzando por enmendar el pasado, pero seguiría haciéndolo hasta asegurarse que no representaba riesgo alguno para los suyos. No podía olvidarse de sus errores, no tan pronto y con todo lo que significaron, después de todo seguía tratándose de Nick.

La vulpina llevó una bandeja llena de panqueques a la mesa, después de ello volvería a la cocina para llevar un buen plato de sopa para ella misma, tanto dulce no solía caerle muy bien. Estando todos en la mesa, Nick serviría un poco de jugo para los tres. El sonido de la bebida siendo servida en los vasos se acompañaba al de los cubiertos golpeando con sus respectivos platos, Grace sería la primera en hablar para preguntarle a su hijo si estaba a gusto con la cena, siendo la respuesta un apenas audible _"sí, mamá"._

—¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste, Scott? —preguntó Nick mirando a su sobrino con una sonrisa boba—. Tal vez un par de risas te levanten el ánimo.

—Supongo que está bien… —respondió el niño con una ligera sonrisa, ahora Nick debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

—Un sujeto llega a una librería buscando libros para el cansancio y la fatiga, pero no logra encontrar ninguno. ¿Sabes por qué? —Scott levantó ambos hombros, en señal de que no sabía la respuesta—. Porque estaban todos _"agotados"._ —Seguido a su broma, Nick estalló entre risas mientras Grace y Scott apartaban un poco la mirada—. ¡Vamos! ¡Es gracioso!

—Se nota que Drew y tú son parientes… —Scott lanzaría una ligera risa ante el comentario de su madre.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, mis chistes no son tan malos —alegó Nick en su defensa.

—Son tan buenos como tú en Mortal Wombat, tío Nick. —Ahora el duro revés venía de parte de su sobrino, quien comenzó a reírse un poco más, al igual que Grace—. O como la comida de papá.

—O como tú con tus en matemáticas, jovencito. —Scott se ahogó con su comida al escuchar las palabras de su madre, las risas se acabaron de un segundo a otro. Por lo visto la vulpina se topó con el boletín de notas que tanto se esforzó por esconder.

El timbre sonaría para quebrar el ambiente, los tres presentes cruzarían las miradas. Sería Nick quien, tras ponerse de pie, se encaminaría hacia la entrada. Cuando se aseguró de que ni Grace ya no podían verlo, llevó su mano a su arma, oculta bajo su campera. Si bien el lugar estaba asegurado por el ZPD, bien sabía que sus enemigos eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Tragó saliva antes de tomar el picaporte, así como abriría la puerta lentamente, temiendo los peores resultados. Podría ser alguien que trajera la mala noticia, o algunos de los mamíferos de Arcagma, no lograba acostumbrarse a vivir con miedo.

La figura de Bogo se erigió en medio del anochecer, el rostro del búfalo era completamente indescifrable. A unos pocos metros de ellos se encontraban varios vehículos de la ZPD, los oficiales que montaban guardia alrededor de su hogar hablaban enérgicamente con otros que acababan de llegar, por lo visto las cosas no se dieron de una forma pacífica.

El búfalo quería hablar dentro de una de las camionetas, donde nadie los oyera. Nick permanecería bajo el umbral de la puerta durante unos pocos segundos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse allí con su primo, tal vez Bogo lo estuviera protegiendo por alguna razón. Cada paso que daba detrás de su jefe se sentía como un puñal en su pecho, intentando respirar profundamente para calmarse el dolor comenzó a acentuarse, por más esperanzas que tuviera tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Bogo se detuvo frente a la puerta trasera derecha del vehículo, después de abrirla se giraría al escuchar un ruido que le llamaría la atención. El zorro había caído de rodillas, sus ojos no tardarían demasiado en mojarse. Si seis meses atrás, después de que le dispararan, le hubiesen dicho que sentiría algo más doloroso que ello, no lo hubiera creído.

—Se suponía que regresaría esta noche, sano y salvo… —Su voz quebrada se vio acompañada de ojos brillosos, si bien quiso negar sus lágrimas, contenerse al momento de llorar le era imposible.

—Te necesito fuerte, vamos, de pie. —El búfalo se acercó a él y se arrodilló para intentar estar cara a cara—. Wilde, Nicholas, tienes que ponerte de pie y entrar al auto para hablar.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para hablar de cómo volvimos a fallar? ¿Para recitarme un sermón sobre lo duro que es perder a alguien?

—Aún no lo pierdes, puedo darte mi palabra, no está con nosotros pero tu primo sigue vivo.

—¿Por cuánto? ¡No sabemos nada de Arcagma! ¿¡Qué puedes saber tú de lo que hará con Drew!?

—Puede que no sepa nada de Arcagma, así como puedo no saber mucho de lo que hará con tu primo, pero sí sé lo que pasará con tu sobrino si no te levantas. ¿Por qué no piensas en él? Si en este preciso momento te ve a través de su ventana su corazón se quebrará, lo último que necesita ese cachorro es verte derrotado, no mates sus esperanzas.

—Tienes razón… Siempre tienes la maldita y jodida razón, Bogo. —El zorro se pondría de pie después de limpiar sus lágrimas—. Nada de esto tiene sentido, teníamos lo que querían, exactamente lo que pidieron

—El rescate fue un fracaso, pero aun así Lander y Low salieron con vida—explicó el búfalo después de que ambos entrasen a la camioneta—. Los animales de Arcagma iniciaron el ataque, según dice la versión oficial. El ZBI no entregó el dinero ni la contraseña, así como salvó a los concejales y acabó con varios de estos criminales. Sería todo un éxito, de no ser por el hecho de que los terroristas no tenían a Raines ni a tu primo. De un modo u otro los medios lo catalogarán como un "acto heroico" donde el ZBI sumó apenas unas pocas bajas contra varias de Arcagma, sumado a todo lo que te mencioné recién.

—Si esa es la versión oficial, supongo que tú tienes otra.

—Según Clarke, los mismos hombres de Arcagma se vieron sorprendidos ante el primer disparo, no estaban listos para una ofensiva.

—¿Si no fueron ellos quién disparó entonces?

—Nadie sabía de la ubicación del lugar hasta que la dirección llegó al ZBI. Barajo dos opciones, o hay un grupo paramilitar dispuesto a matar agentes del ZBI con tal de que Arcagma no consiga lo que quiera, o Arcagma cuenta con traidores entre los suyos. —Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de par en par, en los últimos días tanto Tora como Langley habían cortado lazos con él. ¿Sería posible que ellos fueran los responsables?

—¿Hablaste de esto con alguien más?

—Sólo con los que están contigo dentro del caso, no son más que meras teorías mías.

—Al menos logramos ganarle una vez a Arcagma…—Una idea llegó a su cabeza, no sólo su primo seguía estando en riesgo—. ¿Crees que pueda contraatacar?

—Es lo más probable, pero no creo que usen a tu primo o a Raines. Si no los llevaron al rescate es porque planean hacer algo más con ellos, tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad para rescatarlos.

—Tendremos que hacer algo rápido, si los medios hablan demasiado del fracaso de Arcagma, como seguro harán, buscará imponer miedo de un modo u otro.

—Tranquilo, estamos en eso. De momento tú tienes que acompañar a tu familia, puedes tomarte un día más si quieres.

—Mi familia… Tengo que hablar ya mismo con Grace y Scott, tienen que saber que Drew todavía puede volver a casa. —Abriría la puerta de la camioneta para volver con las noticias en su haber, pero antes de bajar se volvería hacia su jefe—. ¿Cómo está Judy?

—El bajón de adrenalina no le sentó muy bien, estaba un poco angustiada y nerviosa, pero se repondrá. Tú más que nadie sabes lo fuerte que es esa coneja.

—Sí, Judy siempre ha sido muy fuerte. —Aun angustiado por no saber qué sería del futuro de Drew, pero con la esperanza latente de poder salvarlo, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

Tanto Grace como Scott estaban a las afueras de su hogar, la larga espera había dejado en evidencia que Drew no volvería a casa esa misma noche. Mientras el cachorro aún hundía su hocico en el vientre de su madre, y esta lo observaba a fijamente con ojos vidriosos, comprendió que necesitaría algo más que palabras al momento de acercarse a ellos.

Su mirada mostraría determinación y osadía, podía sentir cómo cada uno de sus latidos golpeaba más fuerte con cada paso que daba. Si al encaminarse a la camioneta sintió puñales en su pecho, ahora podía sentir cómo las cicatrices se curaban con cada lágrima derramada por los suyos. Tomó a Scott de sus hombros y, después de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, le dejó en claro con tanta seguridad como nunca antes que traería a su padre de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Perdió la noción del tiempo una vez que terminó el tiroteo. Pese al éxito en cuanto al rescate de los concejales, el ambiente estaba más que pesado dadas las bajas durante el fuego cruzado. Padres de familia que no volverían a sus casas por la noche, madres que no volverían a ver a sus hijos, camaradas que ya no los acompañarían hasta tarde en el trabajo. El peor escenario posible dentro de la responsabilidad que todos aceptaban, terminó cobrando varias víctimas de forma innecesaria.

Tanto ella como Skye y Jack se apartaron de los compañeros de Clarke una vez que llegaron al complejo del ZBI, respetarían su momento de intimidad para despedir a los agentes caídos. Los tres esperarían en la enfermería hasta que les indicaran que pudiesen irse. Si bien ninguno de los tres presentaba grandes heridas, ella se sentía un tanto mareada y descompuesta.

El subidón de adrenalina fue genial mientras duró. No podía creer que estar en medio de una situación como lo fue el tiroteo sería algo tan increíble, pero más allá de cuánto disfrutó la acción, la hora siguiente fue atroz, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Estaba muy cansada como para siquiera levantar sus orejas, además no podía parar de bostezar y sentía que en cualquier momento caería en los brazos de Morfeo. Por lo que le dijeron en enfermería, el último mes inactiva, sumado a una alimentación un tanto deficiente, podrían haber impactado en su estado físico. Si bien la adrenalina duplica el rendimiento, una mala condición física llevaba al estado en el cuál se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Bogo ya había hablado con ella por teléfono, dado su mal estado le daría tiempo hasta el día siguiente a las diez de la mañana para pasar el informe. Si bien solía tener los sábados libres, el precio de su descanso era pasar toda una mañana en la ZPD. Prefería mil veces eso antes que ir a la ZPD después del tiroteo para redactar un informe.

Terminada su estadía en el ZBI, al fin podría llamar un taxi y dirigirse a su apartamento. Tenía pensado comer un poco de la tarta de espinacas que le quedó de la noche previa y, después de tomarse un té, lanzarse a la cama para dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en varios días. Skye y Jack por su parte irían a la sede de la ZIA para continuar con su trabajo, aunque el conejo no perdería la oportunidad de acompañarla ella declinaría su oferta amablemente, como supo hacer a lo largo de los últimos días.

Durante el trayecto a su apartamento no pudo apartar la cabeza del tiroteo. El cómo Jack y Skye se complementaron en medio de una batalla campal era verdaderamente aterrador, ni siquiera en la más rebuscada película de acción podría ver a un conejo haciendo algo de lo que Jack hizo. El conejo era una verdadera arma letal, que a base de su velocidad y precisión parecía poder acabar con cualquier enemigo. Sumado a ello, Skye sabía cubrirle las espaldas como seguramente nadie más podría hacerlo. La zorra era el doble de feroz que su compañero, pero mucho más fría y calculadora. No le bastaba con cubrir a Jack, también sabía hallar momentos para tomar protagonismo y avanzar al mismo ritmo que él. Dejando de lado su trato con cualquiera de ellos, en serio se sentía a gusto con compañeros que pudieran desenvolverse como ellos lo hicieron en un momento crítico.

Clarke por su parte lo había hecho bastante bien también. Más allá de la fallida negociación con la pantera, el lobo agrupó a sus hombres rápidamente para comenzar a avanzar hacia donde se encontraban los rehenes. Si los concejales habían salido con vida, se lo debían principalmente a él. Al igual que Skye y Jack, Leonard supo cómo responder en un momento donde todos los planes se fueron al carajo y sólo se podía pelear.

Ella por su parte se desenvolvió tan bien como pudo. No fue una máquina asesina como Jack y Skye, ni tampoco una líder nata como Leonard, pero cuanto menos logró conservar la calma y le siguió el ritmo a los demás. De haber podido acabar con esa pantera se sentiría mucho mejor consigo misma, mucho más aliviada. En cuanto el felino posó la vista en ella, después de dispararle, pudo sentir una puntada en el pecho que nunca antes sintió. Si llegaron a secuestrar a Drew sólo para intimidarlos, quién sabía de lo que podían llegar a ser capaces en el futuro por desfigurarle el rostro a uno de los principales líderes.

Una vez que llegó a su apartamento se dirigió directamente a su refrigerador, quería comer rápido para acostarse cuanto antes. Recalentaría la tarta en el microondas mientras preparaba algo de jugo de manzana. Estando todo listo sobre la mesa, puso algo de música y comenzó a ver las redes sociales con su teléfono. No comería más de una porción dado que no se sentía del todo bien, apagaría todas las luces para después ir a su cama.

Dio un par de vueltas para un lado, luego para el otro, aun estando tan cansada no lograba conciliar el sueño. Revisó su teléfono, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Nick y de Garraza, seguramente quisieran ver cómo se encontraba. Sonrió al ver cómo sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, así como lanzó una pequeña risa al recordar lo acontecido en el Centro Naturalista.

Pronto todo se transformó en silencio. Alzó sus orejas en busca del sonido que llamó su atención, así como respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Quizás no fuera nada, ya se estaba volviendo paranoica… Ahí estaba otra vez, fueron un par de pasos, definitivamente no estaba sola. Su apartamento no era muy grande, contaba con apenas segundos para tomar su arma reglamentaria, debía de abrir cuanto antes el cajón de la pequeña estantería que tenía a la par de su cama, pero nunca lo haría.

Era una pata muy grande la que la tomó de su cuello, su agresor la levantó y lanzó contra la pared sin realizar esfuerzo alguno. Incluso en la oscuridad podía percibir a ese enorme animal caminando hacia ella, esa terrorífica presencia a la cual no podría combatir. Quiso gritar para pedir ayuda pero su voz se ahogó cuando volvieron a levantarla del cuello. Su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que su corazón, podía sentir cómo el aliento del atacante golpeaba contra su nariz.

—Es una bella noche, Hopps, ¿no crees? —preguntó el individuo con una voz a la que bien reconoció. Toda la calma que había conservado hasta ese preciso momento terminó por disiparse, comenzó a moverse tanto como fuera posible para liberarse, pero la pantera no cedía—. Oh, vamos, esperaba mucho más de la oficial que supo salvar a la ciudad de los Aulladores. ¿Tanto me temes, coneja? —La soltaría para después alejarse un poco de ella. Mientras Judy intentaba recobrar el aire, Herbert encendería la luz—. Mucho mejor así, yo puedo verte con mi visión nocturna, pero no tiene mucho sentido si tú no me ves a mí.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —La voz de Judy luchaba por salir, su garganta le ardía demasiado y el miedo que le inspiraba la pantera no ayudaba demasiado.

—Sólo quería visitarte, ver cómo estabas, cómo te sentías después de lo que pasó en ese horrible tiroteo— respondió mientras observaba un par de fotos que se encontraban sobre un estante, dándole la espalda a la coneja.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Crncevic.

—Veo que sabes pronunciar bien mi apellido, la mayoría le agrega una E entre la N y la C. Supongo que puedo ser un tanto más piadoso por esto, Hopps, fue verdaderamente halagador de tu parte.

—¿Vienes a matarme? ¿O sólo me secuestrarás como al primo de Nick?

—Supongo que lo que sucederá se acerca más a lo primero, voy a torturarte y luego matarte. —Volteó para observarla con su mirada tuerta, la herida que dejó el disparo era jodidamente horrible—. Dicen que a las mujeres les gustan las cicatrices, tú que eres una hembra, ¿crees que sea verdad?

—Nunca fuiste un galán exactamente, Crncevic, aunque mi disparo no te empeoró tanto, sigues siendo igual de feo como cuando tenías los dos ojos.

—Tienes valor, coneja, en serio será divertido acabar contigo. —De su bolsillo sacaría una navaja de tacón, similar a una pequeña guadaña. Judy se arrastraba para retroceder mientras él avanzaba lentamente hacia ella—. El dicho dice ojo por ojo, aunque pienso ir un poco más allá, una gran oficial como tú se merece mucho más.

—Como des un paso más comenzaré a gritar, mis vecinos llamarán a la policía.

—Tus vecinos están muertos desde hace rato, al igual que los animales que vivían en los dos pisos siguientes hacia arriba, y los de los dos pisos hacia abajo —exclamó con una sonrisa retorcida. Se abalanzó sobre ella para inmovilizarla por completo. Su pupila estaba dilatada y no paraba de relamerse, en serio disfrutaba de la masacre que hizo, así como lo haría con ella—. Nadie va a escucharte, rabo de algodón. ¡Tú y yo tendremos toda la noche para divertirnos!

Herbert posó la punta de la navaja sobre su ceja derecha, tarareaba algo que la coneja no lograba reconocer. Aceptando su inminente fin, Judy sólo cerró los ojos mientras el tarareo de la pantera comenzaría a deformarse hasta convertirse en una siniestra carcajada. Para ambientar el lugar, el tono de llamada de su teléfono comenzaría a sonar, una de las tantas canciones de Gazelle a todo volumen. Fuese quien fuese el que llamase a tan altas horas definitivamente la había salvado, al fin pudo despertar de esa maldita pesadilla.

Comenzó a temblar mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, todavía podía escuchar la voz de la maldita pantera. Se sentía tan mal que se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos, llevó sus manos a su rostro por un momento y respiró tan hondo como pudo para después atender. Ni siquiera había visto de quién se trataba, aunque por la hora las posibilidades se limitaban a pocos animales.

La voz del búfalo la ayudaría a calmarse por alguna razón, tal vez fuera por algo relacionado al informe que tenía que preparar por la mañana. El tono de voz de Bogo se le hizo un tanto raro de todos modos, por lo visto algo había pasado. En cuanto escuchó el motivo por el cual su jefe la llamó sentiría cómo su corazón se detenía, Herbert Crncevic estaba en Bunnyburrows, en la granja de su familia.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas de la última vez que comió algo, apenas un trozo de pan con queso y un vaso de agua. El sujeto que se lo llevó había sido un ciervo, su voz se le hacía conocida de cuando lo secuestraron, de seguro estaba presente.

Estando completamente deshidratado, comenzó a buscar el origen de un incesante sonido que no paraba, una gotera. Se puso de pie para buscarla y un tremendo dolor lo invadió. Si ya de por sí le costaba respirar con algunas costillas quebradas, intentar caminar era agobiante. Por suerte para él, no fueron más de un par de pasos, la habitación donde se encontraba no era demasiado grande.

Pisó un pequeño charco de agua, sin esperar un segundo más se sentó y con sus patas se llevó algo de líquido a su boca. Podía no ser agua limpia, pero necesitaba algo con lo que calmar esa tortuosa sed. En cuanto ya nada quedaba del charquito, abrió su hocico y dejó que las gotas cayeran en su boca. Era increíble y atroz, no podía creer la situación límite en la cual se encontraba.

Comenzó a sentir pasos a las afueras de su habitación, eran al menos dos animales por lo que pudo escuchar. Ambos se frenaron frente a su puerta, quitaron las trabas y abrieron la cerradura, como si tanta seguridad hiciera falta para retenerlo. Se giró lentamente para observarlos, con cada movimiento podía sentir una puntada en sus costillas del lado izquierdo. Para su sorpresa, el extraño híbrido no estaba presente esta vez, eran la mapache y el tigre con los que se metió a la ZIA hacía varios días.

El tigre cargaba un par de baldes de agua, mientras ella llevaba una muda de ropa limpia, una toalla, un jabón y unas tableta de pastillas, posiblemente para el dolor. En cuanto Tora dejó los baldes con una esponja en el suelo, volvió sobre sus pasos para traer un farol que alumbrase el lugar una vez que cerrasen la puerta.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte, apestoso —exclamó el tigre lanzándole un baldazo de agua que lo tomaría desprevenido.

—No había necesidad de eso, Tora. —Al felino le llamaría la atención la reprimenda de su compañera, quien tomaría el segundo balde de agua y lo acercaría hacia él—. Sólo encontramos paracetamol, supongo que el accidente todavía debe de haber dejado secuelas. —Dicho esto, le tendería las pastillas que llevó junto a la muda de ropa junto al jabón.

—Sólo son un par de costillas rotas, podría haber sido mucho peor. —El zorro bebería un poco de agua del balde antes de comenzar su improvisado baño. Se quitaría su remera y tomaría el jabón para pasarlo por sus axilas—. ¿Saben algo de Nick o de mi familia?

—Tu primo no estuvo presente durante el rescate, según lo que se dijo en las noticias sólo el ZBI fue autorizado por el alcalde. —Las palabras del tigre en cierto modo lo aliviaron, al menos Nick no estuvo involucrado en nada.

—Arcagma nos prohibió a todos hablar con él, se enojó por lo que pasó en la ZIA, cuando tú fuiste en su lugar… —La mapache se voltearía al ver que el zorro se bajó los pantalones para seguir con su baño, aunque no se inmutaría demasiado—. Le explicamos que Nick no estaba en condiciones de seguir, que te envió en su lugar sabiendo que eras el Archimago y que serías de ayuda.

—¿Disculpa? —El zorro detuvo su baño al oír las palabras de Langley

—Era el único modo de salvarte, tuvimos que mentirle y decirle que tú eres el Archimago —indicó el tigre, que por lo visto se había tragado la mentira de Drew respecto a la creación del virus en su momento—. Arcagma quería castigarnos a todos los involucrados, así que arremetió contra ti y contra Nick, mientras que Langley tuvo su castigo y yo el mío. Skye se enteró que tu primo y tú cambiaron de lugar en el camino, ella es la única que se salvó.

—Si fue capaz de hacernos esto a Nick y a mí, ¿qué les hizo a ustedes que llevan tiempo con él? —preguntó el vulpino, que luego tomó el balde para dejar caer el agua sobre su cuerpo para enjuagarse, comenzaría a secarse después de ello.

—Arcagma tiene cautiva a mi hermana, sólo estoy con él por eso. —Según las palabras de la mapache, su condición era la misma que la de él y Nick—. Me obligó a ver una filmación donde un tipo la golpeaba, antes de ello me dieron una pequeña caja con su menique, el derecho. Te imaginarás mi reacción…

—Conmigo no fueron tan lejos por alguna razón, sólo me golpearon un poco, pero nada grave —explicó Tora en cuanto Langley terminó.

—Gracias por intentar cubrirnos, chicos, aunque no les haya resultado tan bien a ustedes, a nadie ahora que lo pienso. —El vulpino, ya vestido, tendió una mano en agradecimiento a Tora y se acercó a la mapache para hacer lo mismo—. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algún modo de salir bien de todo esto.

—Oh, y antes de que nos vayamos… —La mapache le tendería un celular al zorro, entre los pocos contactos estaba su primo—. Puedes mandarle un audio a Nick si quieres, para ayudarlo a estar tranquilo.

—Dile que no intente rastrear el audio y que lo borre apenas termine de escucharlo, si Arcagma se entera de que te ayudamos a hablar con él estamos todos muertos. —El zorro asintió ante los dichos del tigre, quien saldría de la habitación para asegurarse que no había nadie en las cercanías—. Y que sea rápido, todavía nos siguen esperando.

—Bien, aquí voy. —Respiraría profundo mientras pulsaba el botón para grabar el audio, tenía una oportunidad única y debía aprovecharla—. ¡Ey, sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás papanatas? Yo aquí estoy… —Si bien seguía un tanto herido por el accidente y estaba en pésimas condiciones, lo principal era ayudar a Nick a tranquilizarse—. Estoy bastante bien, el accidente no me dejó más que unos pocos golpes. Además, me dan agua y comida y me dejan bañarme, Tora y Sarah son bastante amables conmigo, de hecho ellos me prestaron su teléfono para hablar contigo. Maldición, quisiera preguntarte montones de cosas y quedarme mucho tiempo hablando, pero tengo que hablar con alguien aquí y no tengo demasiado tiempo. ¿Sabes?, tengo tanto miedo por esto que estoy por arruinar los pantalones limpios que me dieron recién. —La mapache se contendría para no reír ante el comentario del zorro—. Espero que puedas estar más tranquilo con este audio, en lo que cabe estoy bien aquí. Sigue con tu trabajo que de seguro lo haces genial y saluda… Saluda… —Contuvo la respiración por un momento para evitar quebrarse—. Te iba a decir que saludes a Scott y a Grace de mi parte, pero este audio es sólo para ti, tienes que borrarlo en cuanto termines de escuchar mi siempre dulce voz. No intentes rastrear el audio, si Arcagma se entera que me prestaron un teléfono estaremos todos muy jodidos…

—Me llaman desde el otro lado del pasillo, Drew, tienes que apurarte. —Asentiría ante los dichos del tigre, mientras pensaba en qué decir para despedirse.

—Me están apurando aquí, tengo que irme. De seguro me busca esa pantera, Herbert, parece estar a cargo en este lugar. Cuida mucho a Scott y a Grace por mí, y disfruten el domingo en el parque de diversiones, no sabes cuánto le gustan esas cosas a tu sobrino. Adiós, Nick, buena suerte primo, hermano, estoy seguro que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver. —Apartaría su dedo de la pantalla y se quedaría viendo cómo el audio se subía, Langley se acercaría a él para tomar el teléfono de sus manos.

—Tenemos que irnos Drew, lo siento. —La mapache daría un rápido abrazo al zorro y luego se encaminaría hacia la salida.

—Sí, entiendo, de seguro a Herbert no le gusta esperar. —El tono alegre que usó durante el audio ya no estaba, el zorro sonaba mucho más desanimado y lúgubre.

—No hablarás con Herbert, Drew.

—¿Y entonces con quién? —El vulpino no conocía a nadie más por allí, apenas sabía de la pantera porque el felino se presentó ante él apenas lo llevaron a ese lugar.

—Arcagma quiere conocer al Archimago de plata, Tora te llevará para que hables con él.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

La angustia y la ansiedad estaban acabando con ella. Llamada, tras llamada, tras llamada la respuesta era siempre nula. Ni su padre, ni su madre, ni ninguno de sus hermanos o primos atendían. Tal vez los hubiesen llevado fuera de casa, o tal vez los juntasen a todos en el comedor común, donde casi todos los Hopps podían entrar. Ese sería el mejor de los casos, que su familia aun estuviese en su casa, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que podían hacer con ellos.

Por suerte para ella, Bogo se percató de que se estaría volviendo loca hasta que alguien la fuera a buscar. Apenas terminó de vestirse pudo escuchar cómo su teléfono vibraba, Nancy estaba con su patrulla abajo, bendijo a su jefe y a su compañera por pensar en ella de ese modo. Sólo era cuestión de bajar las escaleras y que su amiga la lleve a la ZPD a toda velocidad como solía hacer todas las mañanas… Aunque podría no ir sólo con ella ahora que aparecía alguien más para hacer de taxista.

Junto al patrullero de Nancy se estacionó un auto del cual bajó Nick, por lo visto nadie la había informado que la irían a buscar. Ambos quisieron consolarla rápidamente por lo acontecido y llevarla a la ZPD, pero dada su relación ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con la presencia del otro. _"Es mi amiga desde hace más tiempo y conozco a su familia, irá conmigo"_ , exclamó el vulpino, mientras la jabalí se negaba. Pese al argumento de Nick, Nancy contaba con un argumento más fuerte: las órdenes de Bogo. La discusión pronto se agigantó y mientras Judy era sujetada y tironeada por ambos, tanto el zorro como la porcina comenzaron a hablar de hechos pasados y recientes para competir por la compañía de la coneja de camino a la ZPD.

Al grito de _"ya basta"_ , ambos quedarían mudos mientras la coneja se soltaba a la fuerza, ya tenía muchos problemas como para seguir perdiendo más tiempo con una idiotez. Comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo en el cual llegó Nancy, la jabalí aprovecharía a darle una provocadora sonrisa al zorro, aunque pronto se borraría. Al tiempo que abría una de las puertas traseras de la patrulla, Judy le gritaría a Nick que pusiera la alarma de su vehículo. El vulpino tendría que acompañarlas, aunque iría adelante con Nancy, la coneja bien sabía que si ella iba a la par de uno y no del otro una nueva disputa comenzaría.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Judy? —preguntó la jabalí en un intento de romper el silencioso ambiente.

—No es la mejor pregunta para hacer en un momento así, Nancy. —Las palabras del zorro no le sentarían para nada bien.

—Tú tampoco ayudas demasiado, Wilde, en lugar de venir a molestar podrías haber ido en tu auto. —Después de la respuesta de la jabalí, Nick miró de reojo hacia atrás para ver a la coneja, de nada serviría que ellos se pelearan, aunque bien tenía ganas de lanzar a la jabalí por la ventana.

—Sólo procura mantener la vista al frente. —Antes de que Nancy pudiera replicar algo, el zorro se giró hacia atrás para hablar con Judy—. Sería bueno que te despejaras un poco, Zanahorias, intenta no pensar tanto en ello.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil, toda su familia está en manos de unos jodidos dementes que posiblemente… —Sorpresivamente la jabalí cerraría la boca por sí misma, por suerte se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata de forma muy grosera.

—Hace unos días le regalé a mi sobrino una entrada para ir a un parque de diversiones, iremos este domingo —Por primera vez a lo largo del trayecto, Judy levantó la mirada para ver a Nick, su plan lo había ayudado a progresar un poco—. Me dan pánico esas cosas, siempre odié las montañas rusas en especial. También hay un juego que parece un martillo gigante, ese es el peor de todos. Comienza a balancearse y luego a girar, llega un momento que estás de cabeza a unos cuarenta metros.

—Estoy segura de que me haría vomitar, pero ha de ser genial. — Si bien no podía quitar de su mente lo que estaba viviendo, apreciaba lo que hacía el zorro para intentar ayudarla. Quizás siguiéndole un poco la corriente podría despejarse del todo—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nancy? ¿Te gustan esas cosas?

—Mi hermano y yo solíamos ahorrar todos los veranos para ir al parque temático de Billy Joe—exclamó la jabalí, mientras giraba hacia la derecha.

—¿Ese de piratas? —preguntó Nick dejando entrever cierto entusiasmo—. Mi madre me llevó un par de veces, es una lástima que lo hayan quitado.

—El parque no es la gran cosa, pero cuando eres un niño parece ser un lugar de ensueño. Además Billy Joe tenía canciones muy pegadizas —Las palabras de Nancy se vieron acompañadas de una sonrisa, por lo visto guardaba muy buenos recuerdos—. "Hace tiempo conocí un pirata…"

—"Tiene un parche negro y espada de lata" —cantó el zorro para acompañar a la jabalí.

—¿Creen poder cantarla entera? —preguntó la coneja con una tímida sonrisa—. Sería divertido escucharlos, siempre me gustaron los piratas.

—Yo me acuerdo de la canción perfectamente, ¿crees poder seguirme el ritmo? —Nick lanzó una mirada desafiante a quien estaba al volante, mientras Nancy sonrió de forma provocadora.

—Estás hablando con la tricampeona del torneo juvenil de karaoke, mira y aprende, pulgoso. —El zorro tomaría aire ante los dichos de la jabalí, ambos harían lo que fuese necesario para animar a la coneja, aunque eso signifique cantar canciones infantiles a dúo.

Lo que podría haber sido un viaje tedioso y en extremo incómodo terminó por ser bastante animado y alegre, pese a la adversidad del momento. Posiblemente la amistad entre Nancy y Nick no durase demasiado, pero al menos estaba contenta por ver cómo, pese a sus diferencias, se unían para ayudarla a sentirse mejor en un momento tan horrible como el que estaba pasando.

Nancy frenaría cerca de la entrada de la ZPD para dejarlos a ambos, luego de llevar la patrulla al estacionamiento de la agencia hablaría con Garraza para ver en qué podía ayudar, Bogo de seguro buscaría hablar con Judy y el resto de agentes que trabajaba en el caso.

Aprovechando que Nancy ya no estaba y que no había muchos animales en las inmediaciones, Nick la llamó para que volviera sobre sus pasos. _"Quiero darte algo desde hace rato, pero no pude con tu amiga estorbando"_ , con cierta curiosidad, se acercó al zorro para ver lo que tenía para ofrecerle. A pedido de este cerraría los ojos, lo cual haría después de refunfuñar un poco, quería hacer las cosas rápidamente para ir a hablar con Bogo.

No haría falta que abriera los ojos para recibir lo que Nick quería darle, de hecho no los abriría en ningún momento. Así como cuando el vulpino se enteró del ataque a su primo y ella lo contuvo en un abrazo, ahora él estaba haciendo lo propio en una situación familiar. Sin importar cuan reconfortante fuese estar en los brazos del zorro, las lágrimas comenzarían a caer por sí solas.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo junto a Nick, se separó lentamente de él aunque no se hubiera desahogado del todo. Le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sus orejas estaban bajas, a lo que este respondería sonriendo levemente. Era increíble cómo aun sin palabras podían entenderse perfectamente, sólo gestos y miradas bastaban.

Apoyando una de sus patas sobre su hombro, la acompañaría en su andar hacia el interior de la ZPD. Había mucho movimiento para ser semejantes horas de la noche, pero aun habiendo tantos mamíferos dando vueltas nadie se paró a decirle nada, todos entendían que sólo Nick podía darle la compañía que ella necesitaba. El zorro golpearía la puerta de la oficina de Bogo antes de entrar, ya en el interior se toparían con sus compañeros dentro del caso. Tenían mucho por perder, pero trabajando juntos tal vez tuvieran la posibilidad de salvar a los suyos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Si bien venían siendo capítulos largos, este tuvo una longitud mucho menor. Ya hablé con algunos en su momento y dejé dicho que sería un capítulo de transición, una leve pausa antes de algo un poco más pesado por así decirlo. Intentaré traer lo que sigue en un par de semanas, ya sólo me queda un examen este próximo lunes y tendré más tiempo libre para escribir. Eso sí, tendré que salir vivo de ello, Farmacología es una materia que me parte demasiado el cerebro...**

 **Agradecimientos**

Como he hecho antes, quiero usar este apartado para agradecer a quienes han dado "Follow" o "Fav" en las últimas semanas. LillyAnn13 y MRNacho1057, tenerlos como lectores aquí es un verdadero placer, aprecio mucho su apoyo, son geniales ;)

Siguiendo con las respuestas de las reviews del capítulo anterior, quiero agradecer a mis cuatro infaltables compañeros que capítulo a capítulo me alegran con sus palabras. Para ustedes muchachos, gracias totales ;)

 **Victorique:** En efecto fue un capítulo tranquilo, mi estimada nutria. ¿Tanto así como un puñal? Vamos, que Skye no lo revelará así porque sí, después de todo la zorrita es una muy buena mujer. Y de Jack... bueno, algo de razón tienes. Recuerda la charla con los Raines, Vic, algo de ahí tal vez pueda salir. ¿Amenazado? Es una posibilidad, nunca descartes las locuras que se pasan por tu cabeza. Cuidado con las malas palabras, señorita, que Skye no se merece nada de eso. ¿Y qué harás cuando le corten la cola? ¿Se la darás al loco de Maka? Mejor no te doy ideas... Son pocos los mamíferos como Yax, bien sabemos que no todos los héroes llevan capa. Sí, Nick, ¿a poco no fue genial el plan de Finn? Sí, algo sé de masajes Vic, cuando quieras te muestro, pero antes una sesión de acupuntura con electrodos, ando con ganas de probar ciertas cosas y necesito voluntarios. Por cierto, espero que hayas apreciado la ironía de que las nutrias hagan los masajes xD. ¿Te sientes apenada por lo que le pasa a Judy? ¿No que la odiabas? Qué loca eres... Una muy agradable plática definitivamente, tampoco te molestes con Nick que algo tiene que tener a su favor el pobre. ¿Te quedaste hipnotizada? Vaya que soy bueno (? Como ya viste los rescataron a ambos. ¿Quién disparó? De seguro que no lo descubres :P ¿Por qué a Burrows? Tal vez la pantera se lo haya tomado un poco personal, quién sabe. Fue un gusto que pudieras disfrutarlo, espero que la hayas vuelto a pasar bien aquí. Hasta pronto nutria del mal ;)

 **Rene18:** Interesante la comparación con Ash xD. Aquí entre nos, coincido contigo, con tal de vaguear Nick hace lo que sea. Captaste la referencia de Selina por lo visto, el nombre justamente salió de ahí aunque obviamente los psj no tienen punto de comparación. No te olvides la breve charla, los Raines serán de utilidad a lo largo de la investigación. Pfff, nada pasará con el video, Skye sólo lo tiene para rememorar buenos recuerdos (? ¿Quién dice que sea la segunda visita? Vamos, que si Finn pensó un plan relacionado al centro naturalista Nick no podía faltar xD. Y mis conocimientos respecto a los masajes ayudaron un poco, aunque hubo que improvisar un poco, no sé si habrá sesiones así pero ha de ser genial que se diera de ese modo. Joder, como me has hecho reír con lo de la bandera xD. Es un zorro manipulador muy bueno, el único rojo al que le tengo algo de respeto si me preguntas. Sí, Jack es un idiota, ya todos lo sabemos, las mayúsculas no hacen falta xD. Y bueno... alguien tenía que descomprimir un poco la situación, los terroristas se estaban haciendo los listillos y el conejo maravilla no podía dejar que eso pasara (? Oh, ojalá Judy lo hubiese matado, se arrepentirá bastante de no haber acertado esa bala, la pantera no parará de joderla de ahora en más. ¿Dices que de ahí salió el disparo? Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, o tal vez tengas razón, quién sabe. Me voy despidiendo de momento René, cederé esta vez para que tengamos una tregua y no haya necesidad de decir cierta palabra con P que queda muy fea, aunque sabemos que muy bien te pega. Hasta el próximo cap :)

 **Neville Zootatonix:** ¿Munición contra Herbert y Skye? Pero si son un amor... Y pues sí, van a por LMDJ (me costó un poco descifrar la sigla xD) aunque no te creas que la muerte ya posó sus garras sobre ella, quizás tenga posibilidades de salir con vida. Pues, no lo sé la verdad, no tengo nada para que me envidies xD. Respecto a Drew, al fin se dignó a aparecer ese saco de garrapatas, se había ido de partusa y no lo encontrábamos por ningún lado (? Gracias por pasar Dan, como siempre fue un gusto leer tu comentario :P

 **Byakko Yugure:** Sí que me hice esperar, ¿verdad? Bien sabes que cuando la vagancia me pega fuerte no hay con qué darle xD. Pues bien, aquí tienes la jodida respuesta, Idelfonso. A ver... si te digo EP, no salgas que tú todo "inocente" y todas esas patrañas, que de inocente no tienes nada. Y sí, no te destacas en un sólo ámbito, ya todos lo saben: dibujos, comics, moteles temáticos, fiestas en la piscina y violación de cámaras de seguridad, todo un grande (? Bien, sigamos con la parte más propia de la rw... Bien sabes que la entrevista no tiene como objetivo causar demasiada empatía, sólo es un puente a futuro. Lo admito, Skye no tiene escrúpulo alguno, peor aun si recuerdas eso que te dije que puede llegar a hacer en un futuro próximo. Langley suele ser la voz de la razón entre los tres últimamente, puede que se hayan pasado un poco de la raya, pero vamos, ni que Nick la haya pasado tan mal xD.

Pues, esto que me dices de Judy llegando al club naturalista no me dice mucho, ya todos sabemos que te divierten mucho estas cosas. ¿Desgraciado yo? Un poco tal vez... Yax es un genio, y Nick hace honor a los suyos xD. Astuto y todo es quien mejor la conoce, como para no manipularla con facilidad. Mmm... no usé demasiado de mis "conocimientos", por así decirlo, pero si quieres ir a un spa te ahorras la plata y te doy una buena sesión de masoterapia. Quiero probar un par de maniobras y necesito un sujeto de pruebas... Cheshire, mepa que nace nuevo apodo xD. Que no soy doble cara, sólo jodón, no te hagas que me conoces bastante bien xD. Después de toda la charla que tuvieron, no sé si Judy lo debiese definir como un "calvario". Sesión de masajes, se arregló con Nick y tuvo un buen panorama por así decirlo... Definitivamente le debemos al enano este arco, si fue divertido de leer ni te imaginas lo que fue escribirlo xD.

Nunca es mal momento para hablar de hembra a hembra, no jode en absoluto (? Esto último no sé si sea tanto así, disfrutar como tal... No sé hasta dónde sabrá o no algo, pero de saberlo todo tal vez incluso se cuidase un poco más. Judy es parte importante de las fuerzas que se oponen a Arcagma y perjudicarla a ella junto a Nick no sería muy astuto de la zorra ártica. Pobre oficial coneja con su tiro de "suerte", si los tipos se van a Burrowss de buena suerte sabes que no fue. Bueno, tigre quejica, no negaré que disfruté de la biblia como siempre. Por suerte lo de los finales fue un poco más ligero de lo esperado, aunque sabes que la razón detrás de ello no me agrada demasiado. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto Cheshire xD.


	12. Un punto en común

Era la primera vez que salía de la habitación donde lo tenían recluido. El piso de tierra, el túnel cuyas paredes eran de roca, la humedad que lo llevaba a ahogarse y el hecho de haber visitado un par de minas de forma turística a pedido de su esposa, entre otros factores, lo ayudaban a darse cuenta de que estaba en una mina subterránea. El Distrito Forestal era su principal apuesta aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Había varias chozas pequeñas, todas similares a aquella que fue habitada por él. De seguro los obreros se alojasen allí durante largas jornadas del trabajo, tal vez hubiesen servido de alojo para los animales de Arcagma o funcionasen para dejar a futuros prisioneros como él. Por las condiciones del lugar, la última opción era la más probable.

Debía de seguir a un coyote mientras Tora estaba a sus espaldas, su andar era bastante rápido y les costaba seguirles el ritmo dadas sus heridas. Debido a la falta de luz, ambos llevaban linternas para alumbrar el camino. A lo largo del trayecto, el vulpino hizo un par de preguntas para ver dónde se encontraba exactamente, esperaba que el tigre le pudiese ayudar un poco a saciar su curiosidad pero el coyote no permitía que Tora dijera nada.

Llegaron al final del túnel luego de recorrer los laberínticos pasillos. Había unas puertas de madera y varios haces de luz que se escurrían a través de las tablas y por debajo de dichas puertas. Su pelaje se erizó en cuanto el coyote se acercó para abrir la puerta, tal vez Arcagma lo esperase al otro lado.

A diferencia del túnel o las pequeñas chozas que vio anteriormente, la habitación que continuaba a las puertas tenía suelo pavimentado y estaba iluminado por varios faroles y velas. El lugar era bastante grande de por sí, pudo ver tres mesas y varios mamíferos alrededor de ellas comiendo o simplemente pasando el rato, de seguro habrían de ser los ex-convictos. No se detendrían allí más que unos pocos segundos, su camino seguía a través de uno de los tres túneles que se conectaban a la habitación, irían por el del medio.

El túnel tenía varias maderas sobre las paredes a diferencia del primer tramo que recorrieron. Una vez recorrida una distancia de unos quince metros volverían a detenerse, esta vez frente a una puerta de metal, probablemente aluminio. El coyote no la abriría sin más, esta vez golpearía tres veces y esperaría a que alguien abriera desde dentro.

Después de un ligero chirrido, una nutria de ojos azulados se asomaría y, luego de observarlos por un par de segundos, terminaría de abrir la puerta. El suelo de la habitación estaba completamente tapizado por una alfombra rojiza, contaba con iluminación e incluso calefacción por medio de una estufa eléctrica. Había un escritorio con una computadora y una heladera pequeña sobre la pared derecha, un par de muebles y estanterías a la izquierda, así como una cama al fondo de la habitación, la cual tenía el tamaño de un monoambiente pequeño. El centro de la habitación era ocupado por una mesa y, frente a ella, se encontraba un individuo de lo más particular reposando sobre una silla revestida en terciopelo también rojizo.

Sólo bastó un gesto con su pata derecha y tanto Tora, como el coyote y la nutria salieron del lugar para dejarlos. Quien suponía ser Arcagma se mantenía expectante, mientras el zorro se quedó parado frente a la mesa. Así como uno de ellos disfrutaba de la tensión, el otro permanecía de pie a medio metro de él, aunque no por miedo exactamente. Intentaba aprovechar cada segundo para estudiarlo, para analizarlo en su entera extrañeza.

Era un felino no muy grande, se podría decir que tenía su mismo tamaño. Su especie y edad eran difíciles de determinar dado que era completamente calvo, aunque un par de teorías lo llevarían a aproximar cuántos años llevaba encima. La ausencia de pelaje no era lo único llamativo de parte del felino, su ojo izquierdo tenía la pupila más pequeña, su párpado estaba bastante más caído y el ojo en sí parecía estar un tanto hundido, ambos eran verdes. El derecho por su parte contaba con una mancha, posiblemente la cicatriz de alguna úlcera. _"Miosis, ptosis palpebral, enoftalmos, posible anhidrosis en su piel…"_ , todos los cabos parecían apuntar a un mismo lado.

—Estoy esperando a que se siente, señor Wilde —exclamó con una voz ronca y profunda, el sujeto debió de haber sido fumador—. No ha de temer, sólo estamos usted y yo en esta habitación, nadie nos molestará.

—No te temo, Arcagma, puedes contar con ello —respondió el vulpino, desafiante y permaneciendo aún de pie.

—Lo cual si me pregunta está muy bien. Me conformo con cosas simples, como el respeto de un mero invitado para con su anfitrión. Vamos, póngase cómodo, insisto. —Luego de algunos segundos en silencio, el vulpino suspiró y tomo asiento frente a él. Arrastraría su silla hacia delante tanto como le fuese posible para observarlo más de cerca—. Siempre vi su labor… Oh, ¿cómo definirla? ¿Admirable? ¿Fascinante? ¿Venerable? Sí, supongo que son buenas palabras, así como tantas otras que lo representan, mi estimado Archimago de Plata.

—Agradezco los halagos pero puedes ahorrártelos, sólo quiero saber qué quieres de mí.

—Lo estoy tratando de usted, agradecería que haga lo propio. También me gustaría, como dije, un poco más de respeto. Está en mi habitación a pedido mío, cómodo y con calefacción, mi hospitalidad es grande pero tiene sus límites.

—¿Hospitalidad? Tengo un par de costillas rotas, me secuestraron y me tuvieron varios días en ese agujero, sólo para dañar a mi primo. ¡Y eso que no pienso hablar de cómo tienes a Zootopia sumida en el miedo!

—Sólo levántame la voz una vez más y verás cómo tu par de costillas rotas son arrancadas con toda tu caja torácica por mis hombres. Tienes suerte de que tu nombre tenga peso, de lo contrario otra sería la historia a estas alturas. —El felino comenzó a golpear incesantemente la mesa con sus dedos de la mano derecha, acto seguido comenzó a frotar su antebrazo izquierdo. El silencio entre ambos fue largo y tendido hasta que el anfitrión retomase la palabra—. Sé que no ha tenido grandes fuentes de alimento ni bebidas. Si bien no tengo nada para comer, siempre guardo algo en caso de tener invitados. ¿Un vino sería de su agrado, doctor Wilde?

—Estoy un tanto deshidratado, el alcohol no me sentaría muy bien.

—Claro, que torpe de mi parte —respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Buscaría en la pequeña heladera una jarra con agua y luego dos vasos en una estantería—. Esto le sentará muy bien.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que se ofenda?

—Por supuesto, mi estimado. —El felino se sentaría y comenzaría a servir agua para sí mismo y para su invitado.

—¿Por qué hace todo esto?

—Hago muchas cosas, sea más puntual.

—¿Es así con todos sus invitados?

—Sólo con aquellos que llaman mi atención, como usted. Un ladrón honesto que roba a los ricos y lo reparte entre los pobres es algo cuanto menos llamativo, aunque un tanto cliché. Tal vez no lo planeó en su momento, o tal vez sí, pero los Giesler y los Dalton sucumbieron luego del gran golpe.

—Su caída era una posibilidad muy tentadora, pero no mi objetivo.

—Brindo en ese caso por las posibilidades, aunque sea mera agua. —Dicho esto el calvo felino levantó su vaso y el vulpino lo imitó—. Seré sincero con usted, doctor Wilde. No sé cuál será su futuro. —El zorro se ahogaría al escuchar eso, mientras que el anfitrión sonreiría—. Mis objetivos son simples, quiero que el miedo y el terror se alcen por toda la ciudad. Imagínese que, con las diferentes agencias, eso es un tanto difícil. Necesito golpear a los principales agentes donde más les duele para desmoralizarlos, así como para arrebatar la esperanza de los diferentes ciudadanos.

—Supongo que mi muerte además de afectar a Nick implicaría un buen golpe, ¿verdad? El Archimago de Plata reaparece luego de década y media sólo para ser ejecutado por el malo de turno.

—Veo que el accidente no afectó su cerebro, es así como dice, amigo mío. Su muerte me sería de gran utilidad… —Volvería a servirse agua mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta, luego de beber medio vaso volvería a frotar su antebrazo izquierdo, tenía cierta mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Sigo vivo al cabo de algunos días, si no lo ha hecho es porque le sirvo de algo.

—Su primo especula mucho con lo que pueda llegar a pasarle, es más controlable ahora por miedo a su eventual muerte. Además, sus habilidades pueden ser de utilidad, necesito un médico para mis hombres. —Drew suspiraría un tanto aliviado, si de sus habilidades como el Archimago dependiese su vida, ya estaría condenado. Luego del gran golpe nunca había vuelto a hacer nada demasiado complejo—. Le daré una moneda, si toca cara muere, cruz lo dejo vivir por ahora.

—No puede estar hablando en serio…

—Aquí tiene, hágalo. —De su bolsillo sacaría una moneda para dejarla frente a él, el zorro estaba atónito. ¿En serio su vida se reducía a eso?—. El azar es algo que me fascina, cuando no sabes qué decisión tomar recurres a él. Después de todo, como dice el dicho, el azar es lo más coherente que tiene el destino.

—Puedo serle muy útil como médico, en serio sería un buen recurso.

—No tengo dudas de ello, pero el único recurso que me importa ahora mismo es la moneda.

—Deje al menos que mi futuro dependa de mí, no de una moneda. Apostemos mejor, si gano me libera, pero si pierdo hace lo que quiera.

—¿Apostar? Es el primero que viene y hace este tipo de propuestas… —Llevaría ambas patas detrás de su cabeza y luego se estiraría—. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Usaré tres palabras para decir algo de usted. No serán tres características, sólo una oración corta, quizás incluso sea un secreto.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Tres palabras? —Arcagma lanzaría un par de risas provocadoras, pero el vulpino se mantenía firme—. Los zorros no son de fiar, pero admito que me da curiosidad esto que plantea, además de que admiro su coraje… Sólo tres palabras, y que sea algo en verdad importante, no puede decir algo como "tiene ojos verdes" o "es un felino".

—¿Tenemos un trato entonces? —El vulpino se pondría de pie y le ofrecería su pata para cerrar el acuerdo.

—No puedo dejarlo ir, pero haremos algo similar a lo que íbamos a hacer con la moneda. Si gano lo torturo y luego lo mato en vivo, pero si usted gana lo dejo vivir mientras esté aquí con nosotros. No será intocable, pero mientras no moleste saldrá ileso.

—¿Va a estrechar mi pata o no? —Con una prominente sonrisa el felino se puso de pie y cerró el trato. Si bien sus planes se vieron alterados, prefería cuanto menos vivir lo suficiente hasta tener la posibilidad de escapar—. Bien…

—Vamos, diga las tres palabras.

—Cáncer de pulmón.

La sonrisa del felino sólo se haría más grande, contrario a lo que pensó el zorro. Arcagma se encaminaría hacia la puerta y luego haría pasar a sus dos hombres, les indicaría que se lo llevasen a su celda y que esperasen instrucciones. Drew quedó paralizado donde había estrechado la pata de su anfitrión, era imposible que se hubiese equivocado.

—Lo veo al rato, doctor Wilde —exclamó el felino mientras sus hombres se acercaban al zorro.

—El tumor está en el vértice de tu pulmón, comprime el ganglio estrellado y lleva a que tu ojo izquierdo esté así, se llama síndrome de Horner. Y… Y tu dolor en el antebrazo es porque el tumor aprieta los nervios del plexo braquial irradiando dolor, por eso no parabas de frotarte ahí. ¡Y tu calvicie! ¡La maldita calvicie! Estás haciendo quimioterapia, por eso se te cae el pelo. ¡No me engañas! ¡Tienes un Pancoast-Tobias!

—Pero si yo no busco engañarlo, usted ganó. Si bien no es un secreto para mis principales allegados, pienso concederle esta victoria de momento.

—¿Entonces qué hice mal? ¿Por qué me llevan de este modo? —preguntó el zorro mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban.

—Porque ahora trabaja para mí, irá a Bunnyburrow para ayudar a mis hombres.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Todos los que ingresaban al despacho de Bogo estaban al tanto de la mera tensión que el estar ahí generaba. En mayor o menor medida, incluso sin haber problemas de por medio, la oficina del búfalo era sinónimo de inquietud, en los últimos días esto se manifestaba en su máxima expresión.

No todos en la ZPD estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría con la gente de Arcagma, sólo era sabido que fueron avistados en las conejeras. Cualquiera que tuviese sentido común sospecharía de un ataque a los Hopps, así como lo hubo a la familia Wilde, pero sin nada oficial nadie en la ZPD podía afirmar una cosa u otra. Sólo restaba esperar por las órdenes de Bogo.

El búfalo explicaba la situación en general, escatimando en detalles, daría a entender todo lo acontecido en cuanto Wilde y Hopps cruzasen el umbral de la puerta. Mientras Clarke y Steppefurd se mantenían tan calmados como les fuese posible, Savage era un manojo de nervios.

La ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro, le costaba demasiado mantener la compostura mientras hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que dijesen. No los ignoraba con intención sin embargo, las voces en su cabeza no paraban de gritar teorías de todo tipo. Si bien él no tenía una enorme familia como Hopps, tenía a los suyos en Burrows también. Los mamíferos de Arcagma ya supieron excavar en secretos de todo tipo, ¿y si daban con sus seres queridos?

Pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresaron el zorro y la coneja, el búfalo se vería obligado a explicar a fondo la situación de una vez por todas. Como supo ocurrir con el secuestro de Andrew Wilde, sus enemigos nuevamente se comunicaban por medio de un video. Difería de lo que Arcagma había mostrado en ese momento.

La computadora del búfalo comenzó a reproducir el video, en un primer plano el rostro de Herbert ocupaba gran parte de la pantalla. La herida en su ojo se hallaba oculta detrás de un bien elaborado vendaje, el felino afirmaba haber recibido atención médica de alguien que le alegraba tener consigo. No era su único acompañante, según explicaba, había quienes lo acompañaban con su cálida presencia.

Herbert comenzaría a caminar hacia atrás, luego de retroceder un par de pasos dejaría entrever a dos conejos. Sobre su lado derecho, Stu Hopps se encontraba sentado en una silla, maniatado y amordazado; sobre su izquierda Bonnie estaba en las mismas condiciones. Por lo que se podía observar alrededor era algún tipo de granero bastante viejo.

—¿Es en la granja de tus padres? —preguntaría Bogo luego de pausar el video mientras observaba a Judy.

—No, ni de ninguno que conozca a simple vista —respondería la coneja mientras llevaba su pata al mentón. Intentaba concentrarse para hallar cualquier detalle que le pudiese dar una pista, pero no había nada.

—No tiene pinta de estar ocupado, el lugar está muy deteriorado y descuidado, además hay varios rayos de luz penetrando desde el techo —indicó Clarke—. Dudo que alguien quiera guardar sus cosas ahí sabiendo que con una simple lluvia todo se mojaría sin más.

—Podría ser la granja de una familia poco interesada en su granero, ¿no crees? No todos cuidan lo que tienen. —La coneja negaría ante el comentario de Skye.

—En Burrows todos cuidan lo que tienen, es lo poco que le puedes dejar a tu familia en medio de trillones de conejos. —La mayoría dirigiría la mirada a Bogo luego del comentario de Judy, para ver cuál era su conclusión final.

—Bien… Buscaremos principalmente en granjas abandonadas, pero antes de decidir nada quiero que terminemos con el video. —Dicho esto, la grabación de la pantera continuó siendo reproducida.

Un reno aparecería en cámara mientras llevaba a un vulpino con los ojos tapados, un bozal y sus patas amarradas detrás de su espalda. Luego de un empujón el zorro tropezaría para quedar a los pies de Herbert. _"El doctor Wilde fue muy generoso al ayudarme con mi reciente herida de bala…"_ En tanto el vulpino se ponía de pie, el reno le quitó la venda de sus ojos y Herbert desapareció de cámara para ir a buscar algo. Drew se sorprendería de forma poco grata al ver a los Hopps a merced de estos locos.

En cuanto volviese a aparecer, Herbert respiró profundamente para contenerse, no se quería dejar llevar demasiado con lo que venía. Se acercaría al zorro con algo en una de sus patas. El reno, un tal Jeffers, liberó las patas del vulpino para que tomase un botiquín de buen tamaño que cargaría con ambas patas.

Mientras la pantera se acercaba a Bonnie Hopps, Jeffers abriría el botiquín que Drew aún cargaba para buscar algo que le alcanzaría al felino. Eran tres las jeringas que se hallaban en la pata de Herbert, una trasparente y dos de un blanco tenue, la sustancia que se hallase en su interior no estaba demasiado concentrada. Luego de arremangar la manga derecha de la remera de Bonnie, Crncevic tomaría una de las sustancias blancas y la inyectaría en la pata derecha de la madre de Judy mientras sonreía cínicamente a la cámara.

—¿No quiere saludar a su hija, señora Hopps? —La pregunta de Herbert llegaría en cuanto quitase la jeringa.

—No te metas con ella, pantera, déjala en paz— repuso Stu con firmeza, captando la atención del felino que se acercó a él.

—¿Qué es lo que hará señor Hopps? ¿Eh? —El aliento de la pantera impactaba de lleno en sus narices. Luego de un potente gruñido, el conejo apartaría la mirada y cerraría los ojos, Herbert sólo sonreía—. Ustedes los conejos son siempre tan verborrágicos… —Mirando a la cámara, el felino volvió a poner un temple más serio y sereno—. Aquí nuestro pedido, oficiales y agentes: queremos la contraseña, el doble de dinero que nos llevaron al rescate, al menos cuarenta oficiales de la ZPD presentes y, por supuesto, que Wilde y Hopps estén presentes para reencontrarse con los suyos. —Movería su cuello a un lado y otro para tronárselo, llevaría su pata derecha al bolsillo para tomar su teléfono—. Tú te encargas ahora, Jeffers, explica lo de las jeringas. Tengo otros asuntos que atender…

—Sí, claro…— exclamó el reno. Luego de pasar frente a él, la pantera dejaría las dos jeringas restantes en patas de su cómplice.

—Deja el botiquín en la mesa y prepárate, Wilde, la señora Hopps requerirá de tus servicios en cualquier momento. —La pantera tomaría al zorro del hocico y fijaría su mirada en la suya—. Sólo la atiendes si Jeffers o yo te autorizamos, ¿me entiendes? No me hagas enojar… —Dicho esto, Crncevic lo soltaría para luego salir de cámara, se escucharía un fuerte portazo después.

—Bien, cómo habrán visto hay tres jeringas —indicó Jeffers—. Dos de ellas, las blancas, son venenosas. La restante…

El búfalo cortaría el video de inmediato sabiendo qué es lo que seguía. Ya para cuando el reno comenzase a hablar, Bonnie Hopps había comenzado a padecer fuertes convulsiones. Queriendo evitar que su oficial viera a su madre en ese estado, decidió explicar por sí mismo lo que Jeffers dio a entender durante el video.

Las blancas eran venenosas, mientras la transparente era la cura, aunque no sabían qué las componía. Drew se encargaría de alargar el tiempo de vida de Bonnie y, si hiciera falta, de Stu. Había varios medicamentos en el botiquín para apaciguar los síntomas. La pantera seguiría grabando todo lo acontecido en un servidor privado, desde allí se comunicaría con ellos. Aun así, de momento no tenían acceso, Herbert no quería dejar que vieran los síntomas de Bonnie para que fuese tratada. Aun así, los especialistas toxicológicos de la ZPD ya estaban ideando diferentes hipótesis respecto al veneno con lo poco que pudieron observar en la grabación.

Stu también sería inyectado con el veneno dependiendo de la situación. Apenas llegasen a Burrows se toparían con animales a cargo de la pantera y, si alguno de los pedidos no era cumplido, el conejo padecería las consecuencias. Con un único antídoto disponible, asumir riesgos no parecía la mejor opción, aunque dejar la ciudad tan desprotegida tampoco lo era, mucho menos exponer al zorro y la coneja en una situación tan delicada.

—Esta grabación llegó para cuando los llamé a todos, han pasado veinte minutos de ello —explicó el búfalo, cruzado de brazos—. Tal vez al llegar a Burrows podamos buscar una cura extra, aunque necesitaríamos tiempo para que analicen la reacción de Bonnie Hopps. No tendremos nada muy certero, aunque podríamos prolongar sus vidas lo suficiente como para tratarlos como se debe.

—¿Qué tan rápido podemos llegar? —preguntó Judy, que se mantuvo de pie desde que entró en las oficinas de su jefe.

—Por aire tal vez podamos llegar en la mitad de tiempo. —Los presentes comenzaron a observar a la zorra—. Si son trescientos cuarenta kilómetros, en hora y media podríamos estar allí. Cuando lleguemos podremos hablar con la policía del lugar, hasta que lleguen los oficiales de la ZPD.

—¿Y si quisieran derribarnos?— El comentario de Clarke no cayó para nada bien, era un riesgo evidente—. Ya usaron bazukas cuando atacaron la ZIA, seríamos un blanco muy fácil si vamos por aire.

—Podríamos ir por aire sin llamar su atención, en Bunnyburrows hay montones de aviones de comerciantes. —Todos asintieron ante el plan de Nick—. Tengo un conocido que podría prestarnos unos tres o cuatro, aunque tal vez quiera algo a cambio. No sólo iríamos nosotros, podríamos llevar a varios miembros más de la ZPD para trabajar.

—¿De dónde conoces a este tipo, Wilde? —Había cierto tono de curiosidad en la voz de Savage, así como de desconfianza.

—Mi tío tenía una granja cerca de Burrows. —La explicación del vulpino quedaría allí mismo, no quería hablar mucho más de su contacto—. ¿Les parece un buen plan?

—Yo estoy a favor —exclamó Judy, Clarke asentiría para apoyarlo también.

—Me gusta la idea también. —Skye también se sumaría al plan, Savage asentiría al igual que el lobo momentos antes.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo, Bogo? —El búfalo se tomaría algunos segundos luego de la pregunta del vulpino.

—Es un buen plan, buscaremos a ese conocido tuyo y meteremos tantos agentes en las avionetas como podamos. —El búfalo no se escuchaba del todo convencido, se tomaría algunos segundos más antes de volver a tomar la palabra—. Quiero dejar algo bien en claro… No quiero que vayan ustedes dos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntaría Nick de forma innecesaria al ver que él y Judy eran señalados.

—Todos aquí saben lo que pienso cuando hay una relación entre las víctimas y mis oficiales, pero haremos una excepción esta vez. Sólo irán para preservar la vida de la familia Hopps, aunque esto me moleste bastante. —El búfalo se pondría de pie, con una postura seria e intimidatoria—. Más les vale obedecerme y no hacer tonterías, porque hoy rescataremos del primer al último de los Hopps. Acabaremos con el maldito bastardo de Crncevic de una vez por todas…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No paraba de revisar apenas tenía oportunidad cada una de las cosas que había en el maletín, debía asegurarse de no darle a Bonnie Hopps algo que le hiciera daño. Cualquier interacción medicamentosa podría llevarla a padecer reacciones de cualquier tipo. Además no sabía si era alérgica a algo puntual, pero una úlcera estomacal era lo de menos si quería mantenerla con vida.

Intentaba hacer un repaso de todo lo que pudo observar con el par de episodios que tuvo de momento. Las convulsiones y la gran rigidez muscular daban lugar a muchas cosas, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que el veneno estimulaba el sistema nervioso central. A su vez, las contracciones daban lugar a la acción de músculos flexores, músculos que mueven segmentos del cuerpo hacia adelante, como extensores, que hacen lo propio hacia atrás. Si bien ambos tipos de músculos actuaban a la vez, los extensores lo hacían en mayor medida. Esto último le daba una pista mayor. Con cada episodio de convulsiones, los músculos extensores actuaban con mayor fuerza, podría tomar una postura opistótona llegado el momento, curvando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás formando una "C" invertida con un arco bastante pronunciado.

El opistótonos era un signo más que claro, el veneno era fatal. Las convulsiones podrían llevar a una extrema rigidez del diafragma y todos los músculos accesorios de la respiración, Bonnie Hopps podía morir de asfixia en dicho caso. Revisó entre todos los fármacos y halló succinilcolina, dicha sustancia le ayudaría a facilitar la respiración, debía dejarla lista. También había visto una máscara respiratoria CPR por ahí, podría asistir la respiración evitando el boca a boca cuanto menos.

Intentaría volver sobre la postura opistótona, no eran muchas las cosas que llevaban al cuerpo a actuar de ese modo. Clostridium tetani, litio, haloperidol y algunos otros fármacos, estricnina, kernícterus… Descartaría el último, sólo se veía en neonatos. También tacharía de su lista el haloperidol, a menos que Bonnie fuese alérgica a dicho medicamento no reaccionaría así. Si se suponía que ambos serían envenenados, sería una casualidad en extremo grande que tanto ella como Stu fueran alérgicos. ¿Tal vez cada jeringa tenía un veneno diferente? No podría saberlo hasta que el conejo fuese envenenado, lo cual rezaba a cualquier dios existente que no sucediese.

Clostridium tetani, litio, tal vez estricnina, no tenía muchas más opciones de momento. De ser litio debía de estar deshidratada, se acercó a la coneja y le pidió que abriera la boca haciéndole señas. Bonnie asentiría y él observaría una cantidad normal de saliva, una nueva sustancia descartada. La bacteria conocida como clostridium tetani no debería de afectarla. De por sí la vacuna antitetánica, que la contrarresta, es obligatoria en todo Burrows.

La estricnina era su última opción. Debía pensar cómo contrarrestar la sustancia, fuese lo que fuese que tuviera la cura de Herbert tal vez pudiese emularla con algo de lo que tuviese a mano. Cura, cura, cura, no recordaba a ciencia cierta con qué tratar la estricnina… No, no tenía… La estricnina no tiene un antídoto como tal, no había forma de tratarla directamente. Sólo se puede alivianar los síntomas y ayudar al paciente a eliminar la sustancia, recurriendo a diuréticos o induciendo al vómito. ¿Qué rayos era lo que tenía la pantera en esa jeringa?

Ese último pensamiento lo puso demasiado nervioso, quizás el antídoto fuese algo peor que el mero veneno. Buscó adrenalina, debía de haber por ahí… Efectivamente la halló en el jodido botiquín, la tendría preparada arriba de todo para tenerla lista. Era imposible saber qué tenía la falsa cura, pero ante un eventual estado de shock la adrenalina podría salvar a la coneja.

Nuevamente Bonnie comenzó con espasmos musculares, luego su cabeza se reclinó hacia atrás al igual que sus brazos. Las convulsiones eran más fuertes que la última vez, debía de ayudarla pero antes debía de buscar a Herbert o a Jeffer. Stu comenzó a llamar a la pantera, Drew sabía que si hacía algo por la coneja y la pantera no lo autorizaba todos estarían en graves problemas.

Los gritos desgarradores de la coneja se hacían insoportables, pronto su esposo comenzó a gritarle a él también. _"¡Has algo! ¡La estás dejando morir!"_ , exclamaba Stu mientras él negaba con la cabeza y le hacía señas de que todos estarían muertos si desobedecían. Aun así, no pasaron demasiados segundos para que decidiera atenderla, no aguantaba verla en ese estado.

Jeffers había desaparecido hacía unos minutos y los dejó ahí solos, mientras que la pantera llevaba un buen rato fuera. Tal vez pudiese ayudarla sin que nadie lo supiese de momento. Tomaría cosas del botiquín e intentaría controlar las convulsiones lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto se acercó a la coneja pudo sentir pasos a sus espaldas, de no ser por el bozal que tenía puesto habría maldecido su suerte. Una pata se posaría sobre su hombro derecho, no hacía falta voltear para saber que se trataba de la pantera por el tamaño y la fuerza del agarre. Un golpe en su sien derecha lo haría caer, intentó incorporarse pero una patada a la altura de su abdomen lo haría caer otra vez. Herbert lo tomaría de su cuello y lo levantaría, ambos estaban cara a cara.

—Tus indicaciones eran claras, Wilde, sólo la atendías cuando yo te decía. —Dicho esto, la pantera lo lanzó contra unas sillas que se romperían ante el impacto del zorro. Un hilo de sangre se hizo presente en la nariz de Drew, así como un corte encima de su ojo izquierdo.

—No le haga daño, deje que atienda a mi esposa —susurró con un hilo de voz Stu, temeroso de la pantera.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes pasar sobre mí? ¿Ignorar lo que digo? —preguntó Herbert ignorando a la coneja, mientras se posaba encima de Drew que aun yacía en el suelo. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, los golpes en su cabeza se vieron seguidos de un zarpazo en su pecho que desgarraría sus ropas y dejaría grandes cortes.

—¡Ya! ¡Déjalo en paz! —Haciendo caso omiso al pedido de Stu, Herbert acomodó al zorro contra la pared para golpearlo en el hocico y luego en su abdomen. Drew caería sobre sus rodillas mientras gemía por el dolor—. ¡Yo le pedí que lo hiciera! ¿¡Quieres dejarlo en paz, maldito tuerto idiota!? ¡Mi mujer necesita de su ayuda!

—No escuché que dijera por favor, señor Hopps —indicó la pantera mientras sonreía. Le quitaría el bozal al vulpino, la sangre brotaba de su hocico y estaba muy aturdido—. Quiero que me ruegue que lo deje… —Nuevamente tomaría al zorro del cuello, pero esta vez apretaría con mucha más fuerza mientras lo levantaba. Drew intentaba soltarse pero el agarre de Herbert no aflojaba—. Y también quiero que se disculpe por el insulto, lo de tuerto estuvo demás.

—Bien… Sólo bájalo, por favor, en serio lo lamento, lamento todo esto… ¡Ya bájalo!

El enorme felino soltaría al vulpino para dejarlo caer, Drew intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire pero no podía hacer más que toser y escupir sangre. Juntó del suelo las cosas que tenía a mano antes de que Herbert lo atacase, al intentar ponerse de pie para socorrer a Bonnie terminó por tropezar.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no podía detenerse demasiado. Caminó hacia Bonnie tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, un empujón seguido de una risa lo haría caer. Se apoyaría sobre su rodilla derecha para nuevamente ponerse de pie, ya casi llegaba a ella. Herbert por su parte se acercó a donde estaban sus cosas para luego acercarse a Stu.

—Escúcheme, señor Hopps. —La pantera se detendría frente al conejo y guardaría algunos segundos de silencio antes de seguir, le gustaba jugar con la tensión de sus víctimas—. Ya que le pidió al pobre doctor Wilde hacer algo tan tonto como desobedecerme, tengo que buscarle un castigo apropiado. Entienda que yo no quería hacer esto, pero usted es quien me obliga —acotó cínicamente.

—No te tengo miedo, pantera, ni a ti ni a sus hombres —exclamó el conejo mientras le sostenía la mirada—. ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿A envenenarme? No me importa en lo absoluto, sólo procura que mi esposa y toda mi familia esté a salvo. Dudo que quieras desatar aún más la furia de mi hija, hará mucho más que destrozarte un ojo.

—Los conejos son siempre tan arrogantes… Hablan, hablan, hablan y nunca llegan a nada. ¿La oficial Hopps? Ansío mucho verla, créame. —Haciendo uso de sus garras, la pantera desgarraría la manga de Stu—. Sus lágrimas no harán más que hacer todo esto mucho más placentero. —El conejo sentiría un pinchazo, mientras Herbert dibujaba una sonrisa al notar cómo ya su víctima comenzaba a titubear—. Wilde, prepara tus cosas, en cualquier momento el señor Hopps presentará un cuadro como el de su esposa.

—No le temo a la muerte, da igual que me metas esa basura —exclamó el conejo con firmeza.

—Supongo entonces que no te importa guardar el antídoto para tu esposa, después de todo será tu vida o la suya…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Seguía sin poder creer que Michael, su contacto, accediera a prestarle todas sus avionetas para ir a Burrows. Pese a que llegó de improvisto, por la madrugada y con varios agentes de la ZPD estorbando, el sujeto accedió a ayudar apenas le explicaron la situación. Bien sabía que no lo hacía por él, más bien por su primo y por la estrecha relación que tuvo con su tío en su momento. Avionetas comerciales de rinocerontes… Cabían en la parte trasera de la cabina con comodidad y todo.

Faltaba poco para llegar por lo que gritó el piloto, uno de los tantos mamíferos que Bogo llamó para hacerse cargo de llevarlos. Él era de momento el único despierto. Hacía rato que se puso sus auriculares, cerró los ojos y comenzó a reproducir el audio de Drew una y otra vez. Pese a los pedidos de ese pulgoso no pudo borrar el audio, sólo lo guardó entre tantas canciones y eliminó la conversación por donde se lo enviaron. Despertaría de a poco a los suyos para que se preparasen, comenzando con Clarke para que despierte al par de la ZIA y siguiendo luego con Judy.

Las diferentes avionetas aterrizaron a lo largo de dos pistas del aeropuerto de Burrows, todo se dio con completa normalidad. Junto con Bogo y los cuatro pilotos, eran veintidós los miembros de la ZPD presentes. El búfalo reuniría a los suyos para movilizarse y buscar al grupo de oficiales de la BPD, rama de la ZPD encargada de proteger Burrows.

Si bien las conejeras eran un lugar en extremo pacífico, la ZPD formó la sucursal de Burrows hacía ya un par de décadas para no tener que enviar a sus agentes desde Zootopia. Los agentes apenas trabajaban en eventos importantes, estaban listos para interferir si había alguna riña en un bar o por si alguna fiesta se descontrolaba y había denuncias por ruidos molestos. En general la policía estaba compuesta por aquellos cuyas notas fueron bastante deficientes en la academia, o quienes habían tenido sanciones de disciplina.

Había sido su meta en un principio, apenas ingresó a la academia. Si bien Judy terminó en el mejor recinto de la ZPD, su objetivo en un principio era trabajar en su pueblo natal para ayudar a proteger a los suyos. La oferta sin embargo era algo que no pudo rechazar, Zootopia ofrecía mucha más acción que Bunnyburrow.

Un grito de Bogo llevaría a que todos los suyos se alistasen, a la par del grupo unos quince miembros de la BPD se preparaban para escuchar lo que el búfalo tuviera que decir. Por lo visto ya tenían acceso al servidor de Arcagma, su única indicación era esperar en el aeropuerto. Aparte de ello, se confirmó que Andrew Wilde recibió una golpiza mientras ellos estuvieron en pleno vuelo, pero no había noticias de las jeringas.

Bogo dejaría de dar órdenes e indicaciones a los suyos por un momento, su teléfono vibraba y debía estar al tanto de cualquier novedad. En tanto su jefe atendía la llamada, el vulpino comenzó a observar el interior del aeropuerto. Si Skye hubiese abierto el hocico, ya deberían de estar presentes los mamíferos a cargo de Herbert. Con el servidor de Arcagma abierto, el que no hubiese demandas de ningún tipo no pronosticaba nada bueno. Fue por ese entonces que sintió un escalofrío al verlo a la lejanía, la maldita pantera había comenzado a jugar muy sucio.

A la coneja le llamó la atención al verlo caminar, incluso gritaría su nombre un par de veces al verlo alejarse. Al ver que no había respuesta, Judy observó en la dirección a la cual se encaminaba el zorro para luego sentir cómo su corazón se detendría por un momento.

Sólo la reconocía por las fotos que su familia le envió, apenas intercambió un par de palabras con ella por una llamada, pero sabría identificarla al instante. Sus padres la habían encontrado un día cualquiera, siguiendo la tranquila rutina del pueblo hasta que la escucharon detrás de un negocio y a la par de unos contenedores de basura. La conejita estaba sola, necesitada de amor, de una familia que la pudiera amar, que pudiera darle el cuidado que se merecía y que sobre todo jamás la abandonase otra vez. Los Hopps eran ideales para ello y no sólo la criaron como una más, sino que a lo largo del último par de años fue de las más mimadas por todos dada su situación. Suspiraría su nombre en voz baja mientras seguía los pasos de Nick cual autómata.

—¿Quién es Nicolle, Judy? —preguntó la zorra ártica, que comenzaría a seguir a Judy. Al observar a Todd sentado junto a una pequeña coneja de no más de tres años, apretó los puños y se detuvo en seco. El híbrido no debía de estar allí y menos aún con la niña, no estaban respetando el maldito acuerdo que tenían—. ¡Bogo! —En cuanto el búfalo le dirigiese la mirada a la agente de la ZIA, esta le señalaría cómo sus oficiales se encaminaban hacia uno de los ex-convictos más conocidos.

—Savage, Clarke, síganme —ordenó el búfalo mientras imitaba a los suyos y caminaba en dirección al híbrido. Algunos de los oficiales a su cargo comenzaron a seguirlo también—. Tengan listas sus armas, es una clara emboscada para Wilde y Hopps.

—¿Te dijeron algo importante en la llamada, Bogo? —La pregunta del lobo sería respondida con una mera mirada, por lo visto las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

—Primero veamos qué es lo que quiere este maldito hijo de perra. —Luego de los dichos del búfalo, los suyos se detendrían a la par de Nick y Judy—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lynx?

—Buenos días, primero que nada, Bogo. —El híbrido se apoyaría sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie, Nicolle permanecía sentada a su lado y con la vista gacha. La pequeña coneja vestía con un chaleco de nylon completamente rosa y unos pantalones de algodón del mismo color aunque en una tonalidad más oscura—. Es un placer poder conocerlo, también a sus agentes —exclamó Todd Lynx, uno de los mamíferos de mayor confianza de Herbert.

—Más te vale dejar ir a la niña, fenómeno —soltó el zorro dando un paso al frente, siendo detenido por Clarke, que se presentaba más calmo.

—Necesito que tú, Wilde, y tú, Hopps, me acompañen para reencontrarse con sus familiares. —El híbrido cargaría a la pequeña coneja en sus brazos mientras observaba a los mencionados—. Nicolle me dijo que ustedes en sus visitas la hacían sentir muy bien, lo necesitará en un momento como este…

Abriendo el cierre del chaleco, Todd dejaría entrever entre los presentes más cercanos un dispositivo que jugaba con la vida de la niña. No contaba con cronómetro, o este no era visible al menos. Quizás el híbrido pudiese accionar el explosivo que la envolvía debajo del chaleco con un control remoto, o quizás alguien que observase a la distancia. De un modo u otro, debían de quitarle el chaleco bomba a Nicolle cuanto antes, si previamente los tenían entre la espada y la pared ahora ya estaban completamente a su merced.

—Hay un auto que pasará a buscarnos, los mencionados me siguen, luego de eso habrá más indicaciones —indicó Todd, observando a todos con malicia y cinismo—. Bogo, tú ordénale a los tuyos que se queden, tendrán trabajo que hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —preguntó el búfalo cruzado de brazos mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—Hay algunos de nuestros hombres custodiando las entradas, no queremos que nadie salga de aquí, encárgate de que tus oficiales hagan lo mismo. Plantamos un par de explosivos y los detonaremos si vemos que alguien sale o si ustedes intentan hacer algo sospechoso. —Al ver los murmullos y miradas de preocupación de algunos de los oficiales presentes, Todd sonrió con satisfacción—. El dinero lo dejarán en los baños de damas del segundo piso dentro de cinco minutos, allí les diremos dónde se encuentra una de las bombas. Después de eso esperarán nuevas instrucciones. Ahora, ¿les parece si nos vamos? A Herbert no le gusta esperar…

Sin decir nada más, el híbrido dejó a la pequeña coneja en brazos de Nick y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las salidas. Tanto el zorro como Judy lo siguieron, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas se hizo presente a sus espaldas. Apenas la coneja se diese vuelta, Savage la abrazaría suavemente mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien. No haría falta que Todd le gritase que se apartase de ella para irse todos de una vez, el conejo lo hizo por sí mismo. El abrazo no llevaría más de unos pocos segundos, cosa que Nick agradecería.

En tanto sus compañeros desaparecían detrás de la entrada, Skye comenzó a acercarse a su compañero para confirmar sus sospechas. No contaban con demasiados recursos, pero por lo visto el conejo había elegido un momento propicio para hacer uso de ellos. Posaría una pata sobre su hombro derecho y le dirigiría una mirada seria pero serena, debía de estar tranquilo.

—¿Usaste el rastreador que te di cuando partimos? —Jack asentiría ante la pregunta de la zorra ártica—. Informaré a Bogo para que lo sepa.

—No lo hagas, Skye, no aún. —Savage inspiró profundo mientras meditaba sus siguientes pasos—. Si sabe que podemos encontrarlos enviará a sus oficiales para hacer el trabajo, correremos el riesgo de que llamen la atención.

—Supongo entonces que uno de nosotros dos irá.

—Hay muchos conejos aquí, haré lo que tú hiciste en la Operación Bahvlir.

—Diré que te sentías mal por el vuelo, será mejor que te des prisa. Yo distraeré a alguno de los guardias para que escapes.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras un coyote conducía en silencio y Todd enviaba mensajes desde su celular, Nick y Judy intentaban animar a Nicolle en los asientos de atrás. Por su corta edad no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía, estar junto a ellos la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Muecas raras del zorro acompañados de sus chistes malos hacían que la niña sonriera, así como juegos que la coneja improvisaba.

El camino que seguían ayudaba a Judy a imaginarse a dónde iban. Estaban de camino a las granjas que quedaron abandonadas después de las inundaciones, tal y como lo pensaron en un primer momento Herbert se estaba escondiendo en esa zona. Estaban a unos tres kilómetros del aeropuerto. Qué haría con ellos al llegar al lugar, era una completa incógnita, debían de estar listos para cualquier tipo de escenario.

Frenarían en la entrada de un terreno pequeño, había un cartel frente a ellos que daba la bienvenida a la granja Robinson. Si mal no recordaba Judy, la familia Robinson estaba compuesta de un par de mapaches y unos cuantos hijos que los ayudaban incansablemente. El lugar en sí no era tan grande, no tendrían muchos escondites a su favor.

El granero se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, eran tres los guardias a su alrededor. Con los últimos enfrentamientos contra las diferentes agencias, Arcagma había perdido a muchos de sus hombres. Siendo que además debían de custodiar el aeropuerto, la protección con la que contaba la pantera en la granja era un tanto escasa.

Abrirían la puerta de la entrada trasera del granero empujándola hacia adentro, ingresaría primero Todd para luego hacerlo ellos, Nick seguía cargando a la niña. Tantos Stu como Bonnie estaban amordazados, así como Drew tenía puesto el bozal nuevamente. El zorro estaba maltrecho y herido, con un corte sobre uno de sus ojos y un zarpazo sobre su pecho. Nick no podía quitarle la vista de encima, su primo sólo asintió y se limitó a sonreír bajo el bozal. Bien sabían ambos que nada podían hacer de momento, sólo esperar una mala jugada de la pantera.

Al ver a sus padres junto a Drew, Nicolle intentaría soltarse del agarre de Nick para ir con ellos. Pese a que el vulpino intentó evitarlo, un gesto de la pantera no lo dejó con opción alguna que soltarla, bien sabía que llevarle la contraria no era recomendable. La pequeña coneja comenzaría a correr hacia ellos a lo largo del lugar. Herbert, sin embargo, se pondría en medio de su camino y la elevaría tomándola de su chaleco rosado.

—Tranquila, pequeña, mami y papi están muy ocupados ahora mismo. —La niña se taparía el rostro con sus patas y comenzaría a gemir del miedo que le infundía el felino. Herbert dejaría entrever sus enormes colmillos para aterrarla más aún, para luego comenzar a reír—. ¿Te quedarás con mi amigo Todd, conejita? —Nicolle no haría más que asentir. Luego la pantera la dejaría suavemente en el suelo para sonreír al verla correr hacia el híbrido.

—¿La dejarás ir? —preguntó Judy un tanto temerosa por la respuesta—. ¿Podemos hacer algo para que…?

—La contraseña, Hopps. Todd le quitará el chaleco en cuanto me la des y nos aseguremos de que funciona. —Ante la respuesta de Herbert todos los presentes apretarían los puños.

—Judy…—Nick debería ahorrarse lo que fuese a decir, la coneja tomó una decisión en el momento en que la pantera hizo su pedido.

—Uno, cinco, F…—Judy inspiró profundamente para contenerse, no quería que sus lágrimas de impotencia aparecieran para darle satisfacción a la pantera—. T, uno, cuatro, uno, dos…—Apretaría sus dientes mientras llevaba sus patas a su rostro, contener su ira era casi imposible—. B, S, dos, cero —Herbert anotaba las letras y números que la coneja decía, no perdía la oportunidad de sonreír de forma provocadora—, T, uno, nueve. Eso es todo, pantera, dile a tu amigo que le quite esa mierda a Nicolle.

—¿Me lo pides por favor? —Estuvo por insultar a Crncevic luego de su pregunta, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada sin que hubiera consecuencias de algún tipo. La pantera terminó por enviar la contraseña a uno de los suyos para ver si efectivamente funcionaba—. Te escucho, Hopps…

—¿Podrías pedirle a tu amigo que le saque esa mierda a Nicolle, por favor? —Pudo sentir cómo Nick apoyó una de sus patas sobre su hombro izquierdo para ayudarla a calmarse, pero el resultado sería nulo.

El híbrido despojaría a la niña de su chaleco rosado y de su bolsillo sacaría una pequeña llave. Mientras Nicolle observaba a sus padres con sumo temor, Todd la despojó del chaleco explosivo y abrió la puerta para que uno de sus hombres se lo lleve. Pasarían algunos segundos hasta que el celular de la pantera vibrase, por su sonrisa parecía ser que la contraseña funcionó. Arcagma tenía acceso definitivo a los archivos que quería de la ZIA.

—Bien, supongo que debemos de seguir con lo nuestro —exclamó la pantera—. No sé si ya lo sepas, pero tu padre también fue inyectado con el veneno.

—Eres un maldito…

—Cuida la boca, Hopps, no quieres que me enoje. —Luego de interrumpir a la coneja, Herbert se acercó al botiquín y de él sacó la jeringa con el antídoto. Se la daría a Drew, quien observaba a su primo fijamente, quería darle alguna señal de que el contenido de la inyección podía no ser la cura—. El doctor Wilde le dará el antídoto a uno de los dos, tú debes elegir quién de ellos.

—¿No podríamos negociar para que sea mitad para uno y mitad para el otro? —El híbrido soltaría una ligera carcajada ante la propuesta de Nick.

—No serviría, idiota, ni siquiera retrasarías al veneno lo suficiente —explicó Todd.

—Llamaré a mis hombres para que le digan a Bogo dónde hallar el segundo y último explosivo, a esta altura deben quedar unos cinco minutos. Deberás elegir rápido, coneja.

—Judy…—El vulpino suspiraría en voz baja, intentando evitar que lo oigan—. Deberíamos de darle la inyección a tu madre, ella lleva más tiempo con el veneno en sangre. Si sueltan a tu padre podríamos llevarlo a un hospital, habría más posibilidades de que vivan ambos.

—No creo poder elegir, Nick. ¿Y si nos engañaron y lo envenenaron hace algunas horas?

—No hay forma de saberlo, pelusa, no hay modo. —El zorro abrazaría a la coneja para luego volver a susurrar por lo bajo—. Tendremos más posibilidades si haces lo que digo, debes confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí? —Pasados algunos segundos, la coneja asentiría y él se separaría de ella—. Bien, díselo.

—Quiero que el antídoto sea para mi madre —exclamaría Judy a viva voz mientras varias lágrimas se hacían presentes.

—¿Entonces estás dispuesta a dejar morir a tu padre? —preguntó Herbert mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente—. ¿Quieres saber por qué me traje sólo a tus padres y no maté a todos los demás? —La pantera ya estaba frente a ella, Judy le sostenía la mirada con firmeza—. ¡Respóndeme carajo!

—¡No lo sé! —gritó la coneja, que ya casi no podía contener toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que la invadía.

—Porque los muertos no sufren, eso le toca a los vivos —respondió mientras se agachaba para quedar a su misma altura—. A partir de ahora, cada vez que uno de tus hermanos vea una foto tuya recordará por lo que pasaron tus padres. No habrá noche en la que se vayan a dormir sin culparte, sin odiarte por haber fallado y haberlos arrastrado hasta aquí junto a la niña.

—Eso no es verdad…—La coneja no retrocedería ante Herbert, aunque el felino de a poco lograba quebrarla.

—La próxima vez que jales del gatillo asegúrate de que vayas a matar a quien tengas en frente. —Con una de sus garras, Herbert se quitaría el vendaje que tapaba su herida—. ¡Mírame bien! ¡Esta cicatriz representará por siempre tu fracaso! ¿¡Entiendes eso, Hopps!? Mi cicatriz, lo que le depare a los tuyos de aquí en más, las vidas en riesgo en el aeropuerto, tus malditas lágrimas. Todo tiene un punto en común: fallaste, perdiste, demostraste lo débil que eres. La poca esperanza que tienen los mamíferos de Zootopia se acabará cuando sepan que ni más ni menos que tú, la heroica coneja policía, nos diste acceso a lo que queríamos con la contraseña de la ZIA.

—¡Déjala en paz, Crncevic! ¡No te atrevas…!—Un golpe de la pantera haría que Nick cayera de espaldas, luego de intentar defender a su compañera.

—¡Esto es entre ella y yo! ¡Tú no te metas, Wilde! —gritaría el felino, para luego dirigirse nuevamente hacia Judy—. No tendrás otra oportunidad, no te daré otra oportunidad.

—Herbert…—El híbrido interrumpiría a su líder, señalando su teléfono para que este entendiese desde un primer momento lo que quería decirle sin acarrear su enojo—. Nuestros hombres ya hablaron con Bogo, ya se están retirando.

—Bien… Muy bien, Todd. —Dicho esto, la pantera desenfundaría su arma y caminaría nuevamente hacia donde estaban los padres de Judy—. Tal y como estaba diciendo, ya no te daré la oportunidad. Preferiría que vivas con el sufrimiento pero no me arriesgaré a que te redimas, mejor arruinar tu legado, todo lo que significó alguna vez la gran coneja policía quedará en el olvido. Buena suerte en tu próxima vida, Hopps, recuerda apuntar mejor.

La bala de su pistola iría de un lado a otro del granero mientras el corazón de todos se detenía. Nadie creyó que las cosas se fuesen a desarrollar de ese modo, pero lo inesperado pasó. Luego del disparo en la garra de la pantera, el conejo comenzaría a avanzar con velocidad hacia él. Podría haber sido toda una balacera a quemarropa, pero con Andrew y los padres de Judy cerca de él, su única opción era evitar que disparase.

Todd tomaría su arma y le dispararía a Savage, obligándolo a tomar cobertura, Nick y Judy harían lo propio llevando a Nicolle consigo. Aprovechando el segundo extra que el híbrido le dio, Herbert tomaría a Drew para usarlo de escudo y encaminarse hacia la puerta lentamente. En cuanto el conejo recargase su arma Todd correría en dirección a su compañero, usaría sus últimas balas para evitar que Jack se asomase.

Como última carta, la pantera tomaría la jeringa de vidrio que contenía la cura y la lanzaría hacia donde estaba Savage. Instintivamente el conejo saltó para evitar que esta callera y su contenido se perdiese. Tanto Herbert como Todd saldrían por el frente del granero, llevándose consigo a Drew.

Dejando la inyección cuidadosamente en el suelo, el conejo correría hacia la entrada para dar captura a la pantera y el híbrido. Pese a que actuó con rapidez, estos ya estaban dando marcha a un auto para huir. Aunque disparase un par de veces de nada serviría, los hombres de Arcagma escaparían llevándose nuevamente a Andrew Wilde como rehén. Savage no perdería el tiempo, correría al interior del granero nuevamente para ayudar a los suyos.

Nick intentaba desatar a Stu mientras Judy hacía lo propio con su madre, Nicolle se hallaba detrás del zorro observando detenidamente. El conejo trotó hacia donde había dejado el antídoto, iría luego de recogerlo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar, Jack? —preguntaría la coneja mientras terminaba por soltar a su madre—. ¿Cómo nos encontraste siquiera?

—Cuando te abracé te puse un rastreador que Skye me dio hoy por la mañana, los seguí con una aplicación de mi teléfono —explicó Savage mientras le daba a la coneja la jeringa—. Luego cambié de ropas con otro conejo y escapé mientras Skye distraía a uno de los guardias. Tomé prestado el primer auto que encontré y me vine tan rápido como pude.

—Deberíamos dejar la charla para otro momento. —Tanto Judy como Savage asintieron ante el comentario de Nick, que terminó de liberar al padre de Judy.

—Denle el antídoto a ella, no esperen más. —Stu seguía conmocionado por lo que acababan de vivir, a duras penas logró ponerse de pie.

—No sé si debamos usar esto —exclamó Nick señalando la jeringa—. Podríamos ir al hospital y hacer que la dosis sea más efectiva o algo así, puede que haya alguna posibilidad de salvarlos a ambos.

—Nick tiene razón, Stu. —Bonnie hablaría por primera vez desde que la liberaron—. Puedo esperar, no quiero que nada te pase.

—No pienso jugar con tu vida, mi pastel de calabaza. —susurró por lo bajo Stu, mientras intentaba tomar el antídoto. Su hija, sin embargo, no se lo permitiría—. Dame la cura, Judy, necesito salvar a tu madre.

—Señor Hopps…—Jack intentaría hacer que el padre de su compañera entrase en razón, pero este haría oídos sordos para seguir hablando con su hija.

—El antídoto Judy, por favor, déjame hacer lo que yo creo es lo mejor para mi familia. No llevo mucho tiempo con esta cosa corriendo por mis venas, estaré bien, lo prometo. —Las palabras de Stu iban acompañadas de un tono de voz sereno y tranquilizador, el agarre de Judy sobre el antídoto comenzó a desistir de a poco.

Las manos de Bonnie comenzaron a temblar levemente, su esposo sabía que estaba frente a un nuevo ataque de convulsiones. Antes de que el cuadro se agravase, arrebató el antídoto de manos de su hija y lo inyectó en el pliegue de su codo derecho. Tenía bastante práctica por ayudar a su madre diabética que solía usar insulina durante su infancia, sabía cómo hacer las cosas.

A diferencia de otras veces, Bonnie abrió la boca y comenzó a respirar de forma muy agitada. Su cuerpo ya no entró en estado de convulsiones, sólo temblaba como si estuviese hecha de gelatina. Savage le tomó el pulso y este se volvía cada vez más débil, aunque su corazón tenía una frecuencia muy alta. La coneja balbuceaba algo inentendible mientras su mirada estaba perdida.

La coneja estaba teniendo un claro estado de shock, debían de hallar el modo de reanimarla. Jack gritó que alguien buscase adrenalina, Nick sería quien corriese hacia el botiquín. Había una caja que contenía una jeringa y un pequeño frasco con lo que el conejo había pedido, estaba encima de todas las demás cosas por suerte. El vulpino correría hacia Savage para darle la jeringa, el conejo le administraría la sustancia tan rápido como le fue posible. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Bonnie ya no se movería, su cuerpo permanecía completamente inmóvil y estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Judy sin recibir respuesta alguna—. ¿¡Qué pasó!?

—Con la adrenalina debería de estar bien, tiene que estar bien, Judy— respondió Savage, mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma! —Desde detrás de Judy, la pequeña Nicolle se acercaría a Bonnie con torpes pasos—. Despierta ma, quiero que despiertes. —La niña movía con sus pequeñas manos el cuerpo de la coneja, pero esta se encontraba sumida en el más profundo sueño. Pese a los intentos de Nicolle, Bonnie Hopps no se levantaría para abrazarla como ella quería.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza del fic, desde que estoy en la página nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar. Fue casi un mes en el que no encontraba cómo avanzar, no hay excusas esta vez xD. Aprovechando este apartado, también quiero hacer mención especial a un OC que apareció en este capítulo. Nicolle, la pequeña coneja que supieron adoptar los Hopps, es una personaje del fic "Tropiezos" de Victorique. Si aún no lo han leído les aconsejo que vayan y lo hagan, Vic le pone mucho empeño y el resultado es genial. Gracias otra vez por darme permiso para usar a Nicolle, Vic, espero que tu beta esté feliz de verla apareciendo aquí también.**

 **Agradecimientos**

Tal y como acostumbro a hacer, aprovecharé este apartado para agradecer a quienes han dado "Follow" o "Fav" en las últimas semanas. JRamirez, Reyarturo4 y Azasin, gracias totales por su apoyo a esta humilde historia, espero que la estén disfrutando ;)

 **The Damned Nameless:** A ver si lees más tranquilo y con cuidado la próxima, vaya risa me has sacado xD. Ufff... La cena tuvo de todo, las fatalities y brutalities se repartieron para todos lados sin piedad. ¿Aversión a Arcagma? Pero si es un pobre gatito enfermo, pobrecito... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque bien sé que la maldición empática puede haber estado un poco más activa esta vez... Nos estamos leyendo Dan, gracias por pasar xD.

 **Victorique:** ¿Noches de insomnio? Llevas bastante tiempo así, dile a Land que te dé un respiro... Al menos pudiste usar el fic como excusa para descansar un rato, luego me agradeces. Por cierto, lo de la libreta fue verdaderamente genial xD. Pobre Scott... Entre que su padre es un inútil y su tío un idiota que no sabe animarlo la tiene difícil, al menos su increíble y adorable madre le prepara algo de primera clase (? Tú misma respondiste la pregunta del chiste xD. Hey... ¿cómo es eso de golpear al escritor? Muy feo de su parte señora grillo... ¿Épico? ¿Tanto así?

Así que te lo ibas creyendo de a poco, caíste en mis sucias y tramposas garras (? Bueno, técnicamente no jodieron a todos en conejolandia, sólo a Bonnie, aunque quizás esté bien, quién sabe. Quizás sólo esté durmiendo, de seguro que sí... Awww, pobre de tu corazón roto (? Gracias por el odio supongo, espero que te haya gustado el encuentro del zorro con el bueno de Arcagma. Pobre cerda, se sacrificó en Dystopia para que tú ni siquiera recuerdes su nombre xD. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, más con Nicolle presente y con la muerte de Bonnie que es algo que recuerdo que me pedías (no te niegues que hay testigos). Nos estamos leyendo, nutria del mal, hasta pronto ;)

 **Byakko Yugure:** Entre que ando vago (acepto lo de procastinador empedernido) tuve este maldito problema con Chrome y perdí las respuestas (otra vez), así ni ganas de hablarte, faraón xD. Siempre que termino tu respuesta pasa esto, para mí que sos zarpado mufa, pero bueno, es lo que hay...Oh, lo del guiño no fue nada, me alegro haberte dado una sonrisa, no hay nada que agradecer xD. Inicio tranquilo tal y como dices, donde por suerte el intento patético de chiste no contó con tus bromas... Tu humor no es exactamente el mejor, te recomendaría dedicarte a los autitos y esas pavadas que te gustan (? Gracias por las felicitaciones, no estaba muy conforme con esa escena, me alegro de que haya quedado bien así como dices. Pues claro que sé que te gusta la información, recuerda de donde viene lo de EP. Descanso más que merecido, aunque ahora que lo pienso de seguro Bogo pospuso más aún el informe, que con lo que pasó en Burrows Judy no tendrá ganas de hacer nada xD.

Me reí bastante con todo esto del baldazo, por lo visto lo experimentaste en carne propia. Ya cuando te vea te haré revivirlo, así no te olvidas de todo lo que significa un simple baldazo xD. Oh, vamos, no es mi culpa de que te encariñes con Langley, sólo no lo hagas y ya, es tan fácil como eso. Gracias por el odio supongo... Quizás tengas razón con tu teoría, pero sabemos que el ego de ambos no les permitirá dejar las cosas en limpio hasta dentro de un rato. Cuando todo se tranquilice y haya un momento de paz (hagamos de cuenta como si lo hubiese), tal vez puedan dejarse de idioteces y hacer las paces. Lo de la promesa de Bonnie... Bueno, quizás esté bien, quizás no tanto, es algo así como el gato de Schrodinger xD. Gracias por la rw, infaltable como siempre, nos estamos leyendo mi estimado tigre beteador.

 **Rene18:** El pobre zorro no es muy hábil en los juegos, qué se le va a hacer xD. Oh, Grace sólo actuó como siempre, es muy amable y encantadora, además de que no tiene segundas intenciones de ningún tipo... ¿Y cuándo no Bogo arruinando la diversión? Habrá que ver que pasa con Grace, ver hasta dónde llega con su improvisado grupo de compañeros, ver hasta dónde hunde a Nick y hasta dónde expone a su familia. Lo de ver el mundo arder es algo que me gusta, pero falta un poco para eso todavía xD. La coneja maravilla no la viene pasando para nada bien, ni que hablar con lo ocurrido en este capítulo. Esto es lo que te dije en su momento (no sé si recuerdas) de que habría algo parecido a lo que ocurre en tu fic, la idea de la pesadilla la tenía hacía bastante y cuando leí tu versión reí bastante por la coincidencia. Por suerte para Judy no fue la última de los Hopps, aunque no sé hasta dónde sea bueno eso xD.

¿Matar a Langley? ¿Yo? No sería capaz... Y como habrás visto, Arcagma no es xD. El tigre Toño juega para sí mismo, ya habrá que ver que pasa con él, pero ser agente doble en este caso no es precisamente algo muy inteligente que digamos xD. Oh, veo que le sigues teniendo mucho aprecio a Nancy, al igual que Vic. Bien que la jabalí pudo ayudar a Nick a animar a la pobre coneja, aunque la felicidad le duró poco. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo put... digo René, nos estamos leyendo :P

 **Leonardo Leto:** Maldito loco, sigo sin creer que te leíste todo en un día, no puedo parar de agradecerte xD. No sé si un infarto, pero se alegró bastante, ahora para compensar un poco Bonnie tuvo que pagar los platos rotos, pero bueno, cosas que pasan xD. Crncevic es un tipo agradable a más no poder, ¿no creés? Mmm... No sé si Drew muera (en realidad sí lo sé, pero hagamos de cuenta que no), pero una visita a Arcagma no debería de salir tan mal. ¿En serio tienes un grasoso corazón de pollo? Pensé que no tenías nada, cosas de las que se entera uno xD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, mil gracias otra vez por ponerte al día en un santiamén, anima mucho a uno a seguir.


	13. Instintos más bajos

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron abruptamente. Pese a que nunca lo había imaginado, en serio agradeció el quedar inconsciente luego de un golpe de la pantera. Despertar en la maldita choza después de semejante pesadilla era mucho mejor que seguir consciente pero aguantando todo el viaje de regreso junto a Herbert y Todd.

Quien se encontraba a las afueras de la choza abrió sin más, era Jeffers, el reno que había estado acompañando a Herbert en el granero donde… No sabía nada del resultado final, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y se puso de pie al estar frente al reno. Necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba saber qué fue de Bonnie Hopps.

Jeffers hizo caso omiso a su pregunta, apenas lo ignoró mientras le dejaba una muda de ropa y una botella de agua pequeña. _"No te importa, tienes un minuto"_ , exclamó tajante el reno luego de que reiterase la pregunta. El vulpino cerraría los ojos y comenzaría a respirar tan profundamente como le fuese posible para calmarse, maldecir al idiota de turno no era una buena idea. Jeffers saldría para esperarlo fuera de la choza.

Apenas dio un par de sorbos a la botella, comenzó a usar el agua para limpiar un poco sus heridas en lugar de beberla. Bien sabía que si le daban tiempo para vestirse, alguien debía de estar esperándolo, alguien calvo que la última vez supo darle agua fresca. Comenzaría por el corte que tenía sobre su ojo izquierdo y seguiría con las diferentes heridas que dejó el zarpazo en su pecho.

La puerta se abrió y el reno permaneció bajo su umbral cruzado de brazos, el tiempo establecido se había acabado y él apenas terminaba de vestirse. A paso ligero, el vulpino saldría del lugar donde solía estar cautivo mientras terminaba de ponerse su remera.

Nada sabía de Jeffers aparte de su nombre. El sujeto lucía siempre muy serio y a diferencia de la mayoría de ex–convictos que observó no lucía muy fornido, más bien era de contextura delgada rozando los límites para su especie.

Ambos avanzarían rumbo al lugar donde se radicaba el líder de todo ese variopinto grupo. No le costaba demasiado lucir tranquilo, aunque los comentarios y miradas hacia él de parte de asesinos, psicópatas y violadores no le hacían gracia alguna. Desde el más grosero chiste hasta la más cruel amenaza, a todos intentaba hacer oídos sordos en lo que era una tarea casi imposible.

De los tres túneles que había frente a ellos, tomarían el del centro como la última vez. Escasos quince metros después el reno lo dejaría con el par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada, un coyote y un oso pardo. Al cánido lo recordaba por ser quién lo guio hasta ese preciso lugar junto con Tora, pero al oso hasta ahora no lo había visto.

El felino calvo se hallaba sentado frente a una computadora escribiendo algo, mientras que la nutria de ojos azulados que supo ver en su última visita se encontraba de pie sobre su derecha. Ambos lo ignoraban de momento y el silencio reinaba en la habitación de Arcagma. La nutria le extendería un vaso con agua al felino al cabo de unos segundos al cual daría un único sorbo. Apostaría a que tomó alguna medicación.

Mientras Arcagma seguía en lo suyo, la nutria se acercó al vulpino y le indicó que se sentase y mostrase sus heridas. En tanto lo hacía, ella tomaría un botiquín de una estantería para después volver con él. Desinfectaría las heridas de su pecho con alcohol cuidadosamente y luego el corte sobre su ojo, el zorro no podía parar de golpear el piso con su pata derecha mientras contenía la respiración y apretaba ambos puños. No se quejaría del ardor, no les daría el gusto. La maldita nutria parecía disfrutarlo por momentos e incluso presionaba demás para molestarlo.

En cuanto terminase de desinfectar todo lo que la pantera le hizo, tomaría del botiquín algo que lo llevaría a tragar saliva. Con aguja e hilo en sus patas, la nutria pasaría a coser la herida mientras la resistencia del zorro disminuía y algunos quejidos se hicieron presentes. Cinco puntos de sutura fueron necesarios para cerrar correctamente el corte. Terminada su tarea, la nutria se acercaría al felino y le susurraría algo al oído.

—Dile a James que le lleve esto a Herbert, él sabrá que hacer. —Luego de cerrar el documento que escribía, el felino retiró el pendrive de su computadora para dárselo a la nutria—. Es un placer volver a verlo, doctor Wilde —exclamaría el felino mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el vulpino para luego sentarse frente a él.

—Sí… Buenos días, supongo…—respondería un tanto agobiado el zorro. La nutria abriría la puerta para entregar al oso el pendrive y luego se sentaría frente a la computadora para leer algo.

—En serio lamento lo sucedido allí, en las conejeras, hablaré con Herbert para que no vuelva a recurrir a tales extremos. —Un tenue silencio se haría presente entre ambos—. No recuerdo haberle presentado a Laura, debería de agradecerle el que lo ayudase.

—Muchas gracias, Laura…—exclamó con ligero sarcasmo observando a la nutria, que lo miró de reojo por sobre su hombro.

—Doctora Sánchez para ti, sarnoso —replicaría de forma seca, en tanto el felino negaba con la cabeza.

—En días complicados como el de hoy suele estar de mal humor, además de que no le caen muy bien los zorros como podrá deducir, pero es una aliada muy fiel y laboriosa. —Después de su comentario el felino comenzaría a estirarse y luego frotaría su antebrazo, tal y como la última vez—. Iré directo al grano, doctor Wilde, necesitaré de sus servicios —exclamó Arcagma, cruzado de brazos y ahora recostado sobre su silla—. A Laura se le han sumado inesperadas responsabilidades en su trabajo y, dado mi delicado estado de salud, necesito que me acompañe alguien con los conocimientos médicos que usted ostenta.

—Ya veo…—Bien sabía el zorro que no podía negarse, pero intentaría buscar algo que lo sirviera a cambio—. ¿Sólo debo cuidarlo?

—Y mantenerme con la mejor calidad de vida que le sea posible lograr, hay pastillas que no me caen exactamente bien, si entiende a lo que me refiero —respondería con una ligera sonrisa.

—Bien, Arcagma, intentaré mantenerlo con vida, pero también quiero algo a cambio. —Ante el pedido de Drew, el felino hizo un ademán con su pata para que hablase—. Primero que nada, quiero ver a Nick y hablar con él por un rato. También quiero un mejor lugar donde dormir, esas chozas para obreros son de lo peor.

—Creo que puedo concederle lo segundo, si no le molesta puede dormir con mis hombres. —El ofrecimiento de Arcagma no era justamente lo que había pensado.

—No es lo que tenía en mente —respondió el zorro inmediatamente.

—No me importa lo que tenga en mente, tómelo o déjelo. —Por su mirada desafiante, y esperando poder concretar al menos un encuentro con su primo, rechazó su propuesta negando con la cabeza—. Seguirá durmiendo plácidamente en la zona obrera entonces, el resto del día de seguro estará conmigo aquí o atendiendo a mis hombres.

—Lo de sus hombres no era parte del trato —exclamó el vulpino, molesto al ver cómo sus propuestas se volvían en su contra.

—Quiero ponerlo a prueba en tanto analizo la eventual reunión con su primo —respondería el felino, siendo secundado por un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

—De acuerdo, ayudaré a algunos de sus hombres si me permite ver a Nick.

—Oh, y como para evitar que haga tonterías…—susurró con una cínica sonrisa que de a poco Drew identificó como algo característico en él—. Quiero que tenga presente que si mi vida se extingue en circunstancias poco claras su familia pagará el precio. Ya sabe, lo típico, los traerán hasta aquí y los torturaran en frente suyo mientras lo obligan a ver.

En tanto el vulpino tragaba saliva, todos desviarían su mirada hacia la entrada. Varios gritos comenzarían a inundar el ambiente, una acalorada discusión se había desencadenado. Luego de tres silenciosos segundos, un alarido se haría presente, sonidos de golpes evidenciaban una pelea a las afueras de la habitación del felino. Sin darle mucha importancia, Arcagma se encaminaría hacia el pequeño refrigerador que se encontraba a la par de un mueble y tomaría una botella transparente del mismo. Del mueble tomaría tres pequeños vasos y dejaría todo en la mesa.

La puerta se abriría abruptamente y una zorra de blanco pelaje se haría presente. Agresiva y furiosa como nunca nadie la hubiese visto, o nadie que siguiera con vida, Skye se encaminó con un único objetivo en mente. Desenfundando su pistola y posando el cañón entre los ojos del felino, dejó entrever del primero al último de sus colmillos.

—¡Teníamos un trato! ¡No habría niños o más familiares dañados! —gritó la zorra en estado colérico mientras el felino sólo mantenía esa boba sonrisa que la molestaba tanto—. ¡Mataste a Bonnie Hopps! ¡Le pusiste un chaleco bomba a una niña! ¡Una maldita niña de no más de tres años!

—Le recomendaría guardar su arma y sentarse a tomar algo, señorita Steppefurd, la noto un poco alterada. —El comentario de Arcagma la llevaría a fruncir el ceño y quitar el seguro, estaba a muy poco de arrebatarle la vida—. Además, tal y como pidió no me acerqué a los allegados del agente Savage.

—Suelta el arma, Skye —exclamó la nutria, ahora de pie y sujetando una pistola con ambas patas.

—No llegarás ni a acariciar el gatillo. Cuando lo mate a él, te esquivaré y luego te mataré a ti, Sánchez —respondería la vulpina mirándola de reojo. Entonces, la nutria cambiaría su objetivo y pasaría a apuntar al otro zorro presente en la habitación.

—Si tanto te molesta que mueran los familiares de tus amigos, dudo que quieres decirle a Wilde que su primo murió por tu culpa —indicó la doctora personal de Arcagma, apuntando ahora hacia Drew.

—¿Me estás desafiando? ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz? —Nada quedaba de la fría y calculadora Skye más que un ansia de sangre que terminaría por consumirlos a todos los presentes.

—Yo la reto, señorita Steppefurd, quiero ver si tiene las agallas para hacerlo, o si en verdad es tan estúpida. —Estirándose un poco hacia adelante, tomaría la botella y comenzaría a servir en los tres vasos que había frente a él. La zorra no dejaría de apuntarle en ningún momento—. Bien sabe que mi muerte llegará tarde o temprano, tal vez quiera hacerme un favor y ahorrarme todo este sufrimiento que me acompleja. Después de todo, en esta ecuación el orden de los factores no alterará el producto, en absoluto.

—¿Ella también lo sabía? —preguntaría el zorro sorprendido.

—Tal y como le dije, mis más allegados lo saben, doctor Wilde. Ahora, señorita Steppefurd, —exclamó posando su mirada en la zorra mientras levantaba uno de los vasos— puede comenzar el baño de sangre que tanto desea, o beber lo que yo le he servido y luego disculparse con mis hombres.

—Se supone que podía venir cuando yo quisiera, no tendrían por qué haberme bloqueado la entrada —respondió Skye luego de unos segundos. Sin quitarle la mirada, retiró su arma lentamente y volvió a ponerle seguro—. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó con Bonnie Hopps? Mi compañero dijo que le inyectaron adrenalina y no hubo respuestas de ningún tipo—preguntó luego de tomar el vaso y darle la espalda.

—Explícale tú, Laura, fue tu idea después de todo. —La nutria asintió ante la orden de su jefe y guardó su armar al ver que todo estaba más calmado.

—Hace tiempo busqué todas las historias clínicas de los animales más allegados a quienes trabajan en el caso, varias de ellas estaban en el hospital donde trabajo, otras las conseguí pidiendo favores. Dejando de lado eso, el caso de Bonnie Hopps fue de los que más me llamó la atención, era alérgica a la dipirona, la cual estaba presente en el supuesto antídoto —explicaría Sánchez, en tanto volvía a tomar asiento.

—Eso explica por qué no reaccionó a la adrenalina…—susurraría Drew, pensando en voz alta.

—No sé de qué están hablando, explíquenlo de modo que lo entienda. —La zorra comenzó a beber del vaso luego de su pedido—. ¿Esto es agua? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué esperaba? No puedo combinar alcohol con medicamentos —exclamó el felino, divirtiéndose ante la reacción de la vulpina.

—Hay diferentes tipos de reacciones adversas a los medicamentos, se clasifican de la A hasta la E. Bonnie Hopps tuvo una reacción tipo B, es decir "bizarra". Se da un caso en cientos de miles o millones, no dependen de la dosis y los efectos no se relacionan a lo que busca hacer el fármaco. —Skye asintió ante la explicación de la nutria de ojos azulados, de momento le seguía el hilo—. Ante una primera exposición al elemento que produce la reacción alérgica, todo ha de quedar registrado en la historia clínica para evitar una nueva exposición, es lo único que puede salvar a la persona.

—Haciéndolo más simple, si te expones una vez al fármaco tienes una reacción muy fuerte, la segunda puede ser mortal, por lo que se ha de dejar registro para evitarlo —explicaría Drew interrumpiendo a Sanchez—. El efecto adverso puede variar de acuerdo a la sustancia, pero la dipirona…

—La dipirona puede producir shock anafiláctico, agranulocitosis y aplasia medular. —Ahora era la nutria quien interrumpía al zorro, retomando la explicación—. Bonnie Hopps entró en shock, en condiciones normales podría haber resistido un poco más, pero la susceptibilidad de su cuerpo por la exposición al veneno dejó a su organismo en un estado muy deplorable.

—¿Entonces si no se combinaba el veneno y la dipirona podrían haberla salvado? —preguntó Skye, pero la nutria negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez que la dipirona entrase en su cuerpo, Bonnie quedaría condenada —indicó Drew—. El shock producido por la dipirona no reacciona a la adrenalina, era imposible salvarla, más en su estado. Con el veneno sólo se aceleró un poco más el proceso, aunque sin él no tendrían mucho tiempo que digamos.

—Lo que dijo el sarnoso de plata… —Arcagma dejaría escapar una ligera risa ante el comentario de la nutria.

—Una jugada maestra, si me lo preguntan —exclamaría el felino—. Es algo que contemplamos desde que tuvimos la información en nuestras patas, sólo hacía falta encontrar el momento. Ahora, señorita Steppefurd, quisiera que acompañe al doctor Wilde a su celda. Tengo cosas que hacer…

—Por cierto, Arcagma… —Skye llamaría su atención una vez más antes de retirarse—. Creo que funcionó, tal y como te dije. Tendré esa maldita reunión con mi jefe de bloque.

Sin mediar más palabras, la zorra posó su pata derecha sobre uno de los hombros de Drew y este se pondría de pie. Pasarían a la par de los guardias del felino, que aún yacían inconscientes, y atravesarían el lugar habitado por los subordinados de Arcagma. No le sorprendería demasiado al zorro que, estando a la par de Skye, ya no había comentarios de ningún tipo.

Estando ya frente a la choza donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, observó cómo la vulpina tomó su celular y leyó algo que parecía no agradarle del todo. _"Cosas de mi trabajo"_ , señaló ella mientras abría la puerta y Drew se adentraba.

—¿Por qué estabas hablando con él, Drew? —preguntaría de forma seca la zorra.

—Quiere que sea su médico personal, también que atienda a algunos de sus hombres —respondió desganado el vulpino—. Parece ser que la nutria tiene mucho trabajo.

—Nos cedió una oportunidad de oro, ahora que estarás más cerca de él debemos de aprovechar todo lo que nos sea posible. Su muerte en sí no alterará nuestros planes, pero si un día de la nada se queda dormido…

—Yo seré el principal apuntado y de seguro irán a por los míos, no recurramos a eso Skye.

—Vamos, Drew, tiene cáncer y está en la mierda, sólo le inyectamos algo y nos lo quitamos de encima.

—Tú serás quien se lo quita de encima mientras yo pago las consecuencias por ser el único responsable de su salud, no pienso dejar que se acerque a mi familia. —El ambiente estaba un tanto tenso entre ambos, la zorra asentiría para darle la razón—. ¿Cómo está Nick?

—Me vine apenas nos dejaron, todos estaban muy mal.

—Arcagma me dijo que me dejará encontrarme con él, dile eso para que se tranquilice cuando lo veas. No sé cuándo, o si habrá algo más de por medio, pero al fin podremos encontrarnos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Madera contrachapada de álamo, pintada de cerezo y un interior de terciopelo donde montones de fotos que su familia fue dejando comenzaban a apilarse. Era una de las tantas tradiciones de Burrows, el dejar a los muertos diferentes fotografías y cartas para que sus memorias los acompañen. Bonnie Hopps no sería la excepción, más bien todo lo contrario.

Se le hizo curioso ver a tantos mamíferos desconocidos a lo largo de las últimas horas, todos ellos despidiéndose de su madre y dando el pésame a la familia. Bien sabía que era una coneja muy querida y tenía muchos amigos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser impresionante la cantidad de animales que dijeron presente en el velorio, el cual se daba en un salón que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de su granja. Lo más llamativo no sería eso, sin embargo, la gran presencia de viejos conocidos no eclipsaba el que alguien no estuviese allí.

Pronto el entierro se consumaría y su padre no podía no estar presente. Se despidió de Nick, Bogo y Jack, quienes se quedaron hasta el final para acompañarla. Si bien estaban dispuestos a permanecer a su lado lo que fuese necesario, era todo cuestión de tradiciones. Sólo los familiares solían estar presentes durante el entierro. Irían en una de las avionetas comerciales que los había llevado hasta allí de nuevo hacia Zootopia, de ahí en más el búfalo les daría el resto de la jornada libre.

Habló con varios de sus hermanos y primos pero no lograba dar con él. No estaba en su habitación, no estaba con los niños ni los ancianos, tampoco recibiendo a quienes llegaban. Sólo una idea se le cruzaba por la mente, si ya no se encontraba con su padre en ese viejo naranjo comenzaría a preocuparse.

El lugar donde se conocieron de jóvenes, el lugar donde decidieron avanzar más allá de la amistad, su primer beso y donde él le propuso matrimonio. Incluso durante su boda habían hecho jugo con las naranjas de ese bendito árbol, no había mayor símbolo de su amor que ese naranjo, ubicado a las afueras de la granja Hopps.

Suspiró un tanto aliviada al verlo recostado sobre el tronco, caminaría con tranquilidad hacia él intentando no llamar su atención. Eran casi las seis y el sol comenzaba a bajar de a poco, la sombra del naranjo por suerte lo cubría en su totalidad a él y luego a ella, que se sentaría a su lado. No habría más que silencio en un primer momento, aunque bien sabía que debía llevarlo consigo para despedir a su madre.

—Me preocupé por un momento al no verte por ningún lado, pero al minuto se me vino a la cabeza el naranjo. —Stu no haría más que respirar profundo para luego dejar que el aire saliera lentamente, no le dirigiría la mirada a su hija en ningún momento—. Puedo irme si quieres, papá, sólo venía a decirte que en pocos minutos será el entierro. Ya se fueron la mayoría de los invitados, sólo estamos nosotros. —Sin respuesta alguna de su padre, se puso de pie entendiendo que necesitaba un momento de soledad.

—Estoy bien, Judy, sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, respirar aire fresco, pensar —indicó el conejo con pesadez—. Puedes sentarte si quieres, o puedes irte si gustas también. El naranjo es buena compañía.

—No tengo dudas de ello. —Nuevamente Judy se sentaría a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su padre—. Fue imposible no pensar en el naranjo cuando no te encontraba.

—Aparte de querer tener a Bonnie a salvo en mis brazos, no hay nada que desee tanto en este momento como una naranja de este árbol. Tan dulce y refrescante, con ese olor que reconocería en medio de montones de naranjas.

—No volví a probar ninguna igual desde que dejó de dar frutos, eran únicas —remarcó Judy dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su padre que este correspondería por un breve momento—. Hay muchos animales allí que ni siquiera vi en fotos, son todos muy agradables —agregó para mantener la conversación e intentar que su padre mejore aunque sea un poco su humor—. Había una pareja de linces, una gacela llamada Lindsay, también una nutria anciana a la que le decían Vic. Aquí entre tú y yo, nunca había visto una nutria tan gorda. —La risa de Judy se contagió por un momento.

—Sí, Vic es una gran mujer, siempre fue muy amable y un tanto loca. Nos dio clases en la escuela, de biología si mal no recuerdo.

—Oh, y había un tigre blanco también, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre…

—¿Chris? —preguntó su padre sabiendo que acertaría.

—Sí, ese, la tía Mary me dijo que ustedes supieron ser grandes amigos.

—Él se conocía desde antes con Bonnie y luego fue mi amigo también, aunque hacía mucho que no sabía nada de él. Desapareció de un momento a otro sin explicarnos nada. —Poco y nada entendía la coneja de los dichos de su padre, el actuar del felino había sido más que extraño—. Fue pocos meses después de que nos pongamos de novios, dejó de juntarse tanto con nosotros y luego se fue.

— Tal vez puedan ponerse al día ahora…

—Sí, tal vez, pasó mucho desde la última vez que supe de él.

Un nuevo silencio se haría presente entre ambos, en tanto se miraban el uno a otro intentando ocultar su mutua tristeza y dolor. La nariz de Stu temblaba de forma apenas perceptible, bien sabía Judy que su padre quería decirle algo pero se contenía, tal vez buscase hacer catarsis de algún modo.

—Siempre creí que tu madre viviría más que yo, nunca pude explicar esa idea del todo bien, al menos hasta ahora. —Ahora con la mirada en el horizonte, Stu tomó la pata de su hija y la apretó con fuerza —. No era una idea, era miedo, terror, no quería perderla y prefería irme antes que ella. Bonnie era muy fuerte, más de lo que yo podría haber sido nunca, no dependía tanto de mí como yo de ella. Ahora sólo tengo ese vacío que deja la ausencia de tu razón de ser... Te ciega y te devora, no tienes nada para combatirlo, sólo aguantas o intentas aguantar esperando que el tiempo lo sane aunque sabes que nunca sanará…

—Papá…—Nada pudo hacer Judy para responder, sólo abrazarlo con su pata libre mientras él no soltaba su agarre.

—Cada vez que me derrumbaba, cada vez que las cosas parecían estar mal, sólo debía mirarla a los ojos, buscar sus púrpuras. Me decía, "todo estará bien, corazón", y luego tomaba mi pata. A veces llegaba a abrazarme o besarme, pero con lo primero ya bastaba. Sólo con ese empujoncito, y con ella a mi lado, yo sabía que siempre iba a estar bien.

Las primeras lágrimas de Stu comenzarían a caer sobre el hombro de Judy, ella por su parte batallaba por no soltarlas. No pasaría demasiado para que el conejo soltase la pata de su hija, todavía en silencio ambos terminarían por dejar de abrazarse, aunque sus ojos no dejasen de tener ese lúgubre brillo.

—Ya no la tengo conmigo, Judy, no sé qué haré ahora por las mañanas al despertar sin ella diciéndome que todo estará bien. Ni siquiera pude acompañarlos durante el último tramo del velorio. No soy más que un conejo débil, un padre desastroso y un esposo fatal.

—No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez, papá…

—¿Y por qué no debería? ¡Yo la maté, Judy! ¡Yo la maté! —exclamó mientras las lágrimas brotaban a cántaros de sus ojos. Después de tantas horas había dicho aquello que tanto lo atormentaba, aquel sentimiento de culpa y dolor que posiblemente no lo dejase dormir por meses, o quizás años—. ¿¡Por qué no lo ves!? ¡Fui yo quien decidió no esperar!

—Quisiste dar tu vida por la de ella, la pantera jugó contigo para llevarte hasta allí —indicó Judy queriendo quitar el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

—Y yo le seguí el juego, me dejé llevar.

—No eres culpable de nada, papá, sólo de amarla y querer darlo todo por ella.

—Te juro que si tuviese a ese maldito bastardo enfrente no sólo lo mataría. —Levantaría su puño cerrado en señal de impotencia—. Lo haría sufrir por cada segundo que Bonnie pasó ahí, por cada una de las lágrimas de mis hijos y por…

—Ya basta, basta, papá, en serio. —Judy lo tomaría con suavidad de su pata para intentar tranquilizarlo—. En un momento así lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrar el tipo de animal que eres, aquel que tanto quieren sus hijos y del cual mi madre siempre estuvo orgullosa. No dejes que el odio que le tienes a Crncevic te consuma cuando eres un animal de luz y amor, no cuando tienes que guiar a toda tu familia en un momento tan duro como este.

—¿Guiarlos? Judy… Lo siento cada vez que paso al lado de todos, saben que yo tengo la culpa. ¡Maté a su madre!

—¿¡Quieres parar con eso!? ¡Luchaste por su vida! ¡Estuviste dispuesto a morir por ella! ¡Nadie te está culpando de nada papá, sólo lo haces tú!

Su corazón estaba tan agitado como su respiración. Apartó la mirada para evitar a Judy, lo observaba de ese mismo modo que Bonnie lo hacía cuando lo regañaba por algo. Voltearía al cabo de unos segundos para corresponder la mirada, pero ella ahora sólo fijaba la vista en algún punto en el horizonte. Lentamente se pondría de pie y se giraría para mirarlo con pesar.

—Te esperaré junto a los demás, espero que nos acompañes para despedir a mamá.

—No creo poder, Judy, no puedo soportar el odio de mis hijos —indicó de forma apenas audible—. Sólo quiero quedarme a la sombra del naranjo hasta que pueda reunirme con Bonnie otra vez.

—Entiendo el que te cueste decirle adiós a la mujer que amas, entiendo que te puedas sentir perdido, pero si algo no entendería jamás es que te rindieras cuando tus hijos te necesitan más que nunca. Será dentro de treinta minutos y tienes tu vieja camioneta en la granja, hablaré por todos diciéndote que te queremos allí.

Esperaba no haber sido tan dura en un momento tan delicado como el que les tocaba vivir, pero ella no podía levantarlo y obligarlo a ir donde no quería. Todo dependería de lo que su padre decidiese, podía bajar los brazos y lamentarse hasta el final de sus días, o podía erguirse como el faro que guiaría a los suyos ante tanto dolor.

A paso ligero volvería al velorio, llegaría justo a tiempo para, con un beso en su frente, despedirse de su madre. Varios murmullos sonaban a sus espaldas para su pesar, aunque bien sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano. Cerrarían el ataúd luego de que un par de conejos más hicieran lo propio, el momento del amargo adiós se consumaba al fin.

El féretro de Bonnie sería transportado en un vehículo fúnebre que avanzaría a paso de conejo mientras sus hijos iban detrás. Los Hopps habían decidido que su madre reposase en las cercanías de la tumba de sus padres. Si bien en Bunnyburrows solían recurrir a la cremación porque no había terreno suficiente para tantos conejos, aquellos que pagasen una buena suma de dinero podían enterrar a los suyos en un lugar privilegiado. Lo acontecido alrededor de la muerte de Bonnie tocaría el corazón de propios y extraños, los Hopps no debieron invertir demasiado dinero gracias a la generosidad de todos sus allegados.

Un hijo de cada una de las cuatro camadas mayores serían los designados para cargar el ataúd hacia la fosa designada. El párroco más viejo de Burrows consumaría la ceremonia, se hallaba de pie detrás de un atril donde apoyaba su biblia y tenía un micrófono. Entonaría un discurso sobre cuán dolorosa era la pérdida de una madre y mujer luchadora, única en su estirpe y amorosa como nadie que hubiese conocido.

Antes de que las palas comenzasen a echar tierra sobre el ataúd, el párroco daría lugar para que aquellos que quisieran se acercaran al atril y hablasen de Bonnie, ya fuese para despedirse, dar a conocer sus sensaciones o brindar su apoyo a los demás. Si bien Judy tenía ganas de hacerlo, uno de sus hermanos pasaría en primer lugar.

Una gran infancia seguida de una pubertad donde las peleas con su madre iban en aumento cada día, una rebeldía sin sentido a la que Bonnie intentaba enfrentarse con toda la paciencia que solía caracterizarla. Un par de buenas anécdotas y no mucho más, siendo tantos hermanos debían de limitar el tiempo para que el funeral no se extendiese demasiado.

Judy sería la segunda en pasar, a paso lento había ganado territorio mientras su hermano relataba varias de sus desventuras. No sabía qué decir realmente, sólo tenía la necesidad de dar la cara frente a sus hermanos después de todo lo acontecido con los hombres de Arcagma.

 _"Hoy estamos aquí reunidos por algo que nunca vimos venir, algo que nos ha dejado sin aliento a todos"_ , indicó Judy para dar rienda suelta a su discurso. _"Mamá siempre decía que quería vernos a todos juntos pero siempre fue difícil por diferentes situaciones. Hoy, aquí estamos todos nosotros, a merced de su deseo."_ Sentía un nudo en el estómago, podía ver cómo varios apartaban la mirada y otros tantos comenzaban a hablar entre sí _"Creo que pese a aquello que aquí nos reúne, no debemos hacer más que cumplir con aquello que ella buscaba: estar juntos, permanecer unidos, apoyarnos el uno en el otro en un momento tan duro como éste. Nuestra madre era una mujer guiada por el amor, la felicidad y la fraternidad; siendo parte de su legado nosotros no debemos ser menos."_

Algunos aplaudirían enérgicamente, otros de forma más tímida, mientras varios más guardaban silencio. Uno de sus hermanos, Joel, comenzaría a avanzar hacia donde ella se encontraba. Si bien Judy tenía ganas de seguir hablando decidió pasar a su hermano el derecho de hablar hacia los demás.

 _"Lo primero que diré, es que no hay nada que me destroce tanto como la idea de que mi madre será enterrada en cualquier momento, pero aun así… ¿Saben qué es lo que no soporto? El egoísmo, la hipocresía, el que se hable de amor y fraternidad cuando estamos aquí, sumidos en la tristeza porque hay quienes no entienden cuál es su lugar."_

Joel buscaría con la mirada a su hermana, quien pertenecía a la misma camada. Apenas lo vio subir con esa mirada vacía bien sabía que podía ligar alguna indirecta. Cada vez que Judy había pasado a la par de su hermano, éste no paraba de murmurar; aun así, nunca esperaría que despotricase contra ella de semejante modo.

 _"Todavía recuerdo cuando dijiste que querías ser policía, recuerdo cuando te fuiste a la academia y luego te graduaste"_ , exclamó gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras su mirada sólo se enfocaba en ella. _"Mamá y papá nunca quisieron que fueras policía, pero tú tenías que ir contra la corriente como siempre, es lo que mejor haces, ¿no es así? Ir en contra de lo que todos te dicen, hacer lo que se te da la puta gana, todo sin importar si los demás sufren en el camino."_ Un par de presentes avanzarían lentamente hacia el atril. _"¿Tienes una idea de cuantas veces mamá lloró por ti cuando te fuiste? De seguro ni sabías que lloraba antes de irse a dormir porque tenía miedo de que algo te pasara, pero eso no sería sorpresa, no te importa lo que pase con los demás."_

Sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, Judy también avanzaría hacia su hermano mientras este continuaba con su discurso. Sabía que si los demás intentaban frenarlo podría haber una pelea, era lo último que necesitaban en el velorio de su madre.

 _"¡Tú trajiste a ese tipo hacia nosotros! ¡Fuiste tú quien no se conformó con lo que tenía y siguió molestando a los tipos más poderosos! ¡Tenías que meterte con terroristas para ganar un poco más de atención! ¿¡Qué sería de ti si el mundo no te prestase atención, hermanita!? ¡Lo único que haces es acercar la muerte a los tuyos"._

Las últimas palabras de su hermano serían como un puñal por la espalda, pero no dejaría ver que la hirieron. ¿De dónde sacó esa filosofía? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero en ese momento particular aplicaba a la perfección. Tragaría su orgullo e impotencia, se ahorraría sus lágrimas y haría todo lo posible por evitar que la discusión pase a mayores.

Dos de sus hermanos mayores, Michael y Stephen se acercaron para tomar a Joel de los brazos y alejarlo del atril. Judy se acercaría a ellos para pedir que todo el mundo se tranquilizase, las discusiones estaban al caer. Si bien Michael y Stephen lo soltaron para apaciguar el tenso ambiente, Joel no se calmaría y seguiría refunfuñando sin detenerse para escuchar a los demás. El conejo gritaría más cosas y alguien desde el fondo le daría la razón, así como alguien lo mandaría a callar.

Pese a los pedidos Judy junto a algunos de sus hermanos, y luego del párroco que tomaría el micrófono del atril, la tensión acumulada se terminó por desatar del peor modo posible. Era vergonzoso, era impropio de ellos, pero estaba pasando, todos mostraban su peor faceta. Había quienes la culpaban y quienes la defendían, incluso hubo quienes terminaron a golpes en una situación completamente inesperada. Fue entonces que se alzó una voz en alto y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia su origen.

 _"¿¡Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así en este día!? ¿¡Qué creen que pensaría su madre de todo esto!?"_ , rugió Stu furioso al ver todo el caos ocasionado por sus hijos. _"¿En serio quieren echar culpas en este momento? ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de su hermana de ese modo? ¡Más les vale no seguir con este tipo de barbaridades porque juro que los desheredo! ¡Ahora pídanse perdón para despedir_ _a su madre como se debe!"_

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El viaje de Burrows a Zootopia no había sido de lo más agradable. Compartir el vuelo con Bogo y Savage, más aún con un día tan trágico, no era algo que le agradase demasiado. Por suerte ambos se durmieron rápido, aunque para él sería casi imposible. La pérdida de Bonnie, las lágrimas de los Hopps, el mismísimo sufrimiento de Judy por todo lo acontecido, la lista se hacía infinita. El vacío que sentía en su pecho era indescriptible, el dolor por haber fallado al rescatar a los padres del amor de su vida era algo que no sanaría a corto ni, probablemente, a largo plazo.

Iría junto con el búfalo y el conejo a la ZPD, temía pasar todo lo que quedaba de la jornada en informes pero por suerte no fue nada de ello. Bogo se limitó a agradecer por el trabajo realizado y, pese al amargo momento, los felicitó a ambos por su desempeño y por actuar con la seriedad con la que lo hicieron. En cuanto su jefe le dijese que podía retirarse lo único que se le vino a la cabeza era darse una buena ducha caliente, anhelaba relajarse luego de tanta tensión acumulada.

Un taxi lo dejaría en la puerta de su casa en lo que fue un trayecto largo y pesado. No se detendría a buscar ropa limpia, sólo abriría el agua caliente de la ducha y, luego de desvestirse, se sentaría bajo las incesantes gotas mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar en un momento de pausa.

Judy con su amnesia, el secuestro de su primo cuando al fin podía volver a acercarse a su familia, el fallido rescate, ahora se sumaba la muerte de Bonnie y nuevamente se habían llevado a Drew sin que pudiese hacer nada. Tantas piedras en su camino, tanta oscuridad rodeándolo, tantos problemas cada vez que salía de su cama para enfrentar un nuevo día. Mientras el agua arrastraba sus amargas lágrimas de desesperanza y malestar varias preguntas se hacían presentes en él. ¿En serio debía de cerrar la canilla, vestirse y seguir? ¿Hasta dónde podía luchar e intentar salir adelante? ¿De dónde sacar fuerzas para continuar?

Lamentarse no era una opción, rendirse mucho menos, no con tanto en juego. Judy estaba llorando a su madre, Scott y Grace lo hacían por Drew, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todo alrededor se desmoronaba. ¿Por qué rayos pasó los últimos veinte minutos sentado bajo el agua caliente? Quizás había cosas que a corto plazo no podía cambiar, pero sí podía ayudar a los demás de otras formas. Se enjuagaría rápido, buscaría algo de ropa y tomaría las llaves de su auto. Eran casi las seis y media, debía de buscar a su sobrino para llevarle al parque de diversiones como le había prometido hacía una eternidad. Ver al muchacho sonreír le daría energías más que suficientes para continuar con sus batallas.

El parque solía estar hasta las diez de la noche y las entradas que había comprado valían por todo el día. En la última semana Scott no fue a la escuela por su seguridad y de seguro tampoco iría la siguiente, podría usar eso como excusa para quedarse hasta tarde. Pasarían por tantos juegos como fuese posible, también le compraría todo lo que quisiera aunque tuviese que gastarse el salario de un mes. Debía mimarlo y contenerlo, sacarlo por un momento de su realidad.

Faltaban veinte para las siete de la tarde y a las ocho solían cenar, rogaba que Grace aún no preparase la comida para aprovechar y comer con Scott afuera. Debía de convencer a su cuñada ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, aunque de seguro no habría demasiados inconvenientes con ello.

Las entradas habían quedado a recaudo de Scott, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue conducir hasta su hogar y tocar el timbre a la espera de que Grace estuviera de buen humor para evitar comentarios de cualquier tipo. Quien atendería sería su sobrino por suerte, luego de preguntar quién estaba al otro lado por precaución. Grace se estaba terminando de bañar y el cachorro pasaba el rato viendo una serie de nombre The Gift of Fire. A la espera de que su cuñada terminase acompañaría a su sobrino para ver la serie, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar frente a una pequeña mesa de vidrio.

En silencio la vulpina se acercaría desde sus espaldas al cabo de un par de minutos. _"¿Qué haces aquí, Nick? Pensé que estarías en Burrows con tu compañera?"_ , exclamaría Grace cubierta por sólo una bata y con una toalla sobre su cabeza. Ambos zorros tendrían un ligero sobresalto luego de que Grace apareciera de entre las sombras.

—Le dije a Scott que iríamos al parque hoy, ¿recuerdas? —indicaría Nick con total confianza y una ligera sonrisa—. Te estábamos esperando para ver si estás de acuerdo con esto.

—Se hará muy de noche para cuando regresen y todavía no comes Scott… —El tono de voz de la vulpina no sonaba tan firme como de costumbre.

—Tío Nick dijo que podríamos quedarnos hasta que cierre el parque y luego ir a comer. —Grace frunciría el ceño ante el comentario de su hijo, en serio parecía estar meditándolo.

—Ya qué… Pero tendrás que subir a cambiarte, Scott, intenta no parecer un vagabundo cuanto menos. —Pese al golpe bajo de su madre el cachorro inmediatamente subiría las escaleras hacia su habitación, estaba muy ansioso.

—Tenía mis dudas de si estarías de acuerdo por la hora, muchas gracias, Grace.

—No hay de qué, Nick… —exclamaría la vulpina un tanto agobiada y cansada. —. Lo que sea con tal de que Scott la pase bien.

—¿Tú cómo estás? No te escuchas muy bien.

—Fue un día largo, nada más. —Grace inspiraría profundo para luego largar el aire, esquivaría la mirada del zorro que entendía que su cuñada tenía algo para decir—. Sé que las entradas son sólo para ti y para Scott, pero crees que… No importa, olvídalo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Podemos comprar una más cuando lleguemos, yo invito.

—No hace falta, Nick, en serio, puedo quedarme aquí viendo la tele hasta que vuelvan.

—Ambos sabemos que no te gusta ver la tele, Grace, ¿por qué no vienes?—El vulpino desbloquearía su teléfono ante la atenta mirada de la vulpina, lo dejaría en la mesita de vidrio luego de leer un mensaje de Finnick—. Recuerdo que disfrutabas mucho de los juegos cuando Drew te llevaba.

—No es por los juegos, es que… La casa se siente muy vacía sin Drew, ni que hablar si Scott se va, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, sé muy bien a lo que te refieres. Es difícil acostumbrarse a la soledad, más cuando es algo que se te impone y tú no puedes hacer mucho.

—¿Alguna vez compartiste habitación con tu primo? De haberlo hecho de seguro lo oíste roncar como un desgraciado. —El comentario de Grace se vería acompañado de una sonrisa que se le contagiaría a Nick—. ¡Dios! ¡Se vuelve insoportable! Y no vayas a despertar al princeso de su sueño reparador que se pone de malhumor. Ni que hablar de que cuando hace frío… ¡Siempre se roba las malditas frazadas! Más de una vez le dije que pagaría por una operación para que deje de roncar, así como me quise comprar una cama para mí sola para el invierno, pero no, claro que no. ¿Gastar en tonterías como esas? En su dura cabecita de zorro tacaño esas ideas no tienen sentido alguno.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que pagarías lo que fuese para morir de frío otra vez y escucharlo roncar como un rinoceronte con catarro.

—Prefiero desvelarme con sus ronquidos y no por la angustia que siento cuando no duerme conmigo. —El teléfono de Nick vibraría nuevamente—. ¿No atiendes?

—Es Finnick preguntándome como estoy con lo de Burrows, últimamente se preocupa demasiado por todo. Ya le dije que estoy aquí hablando contigo.

—Puedes atender, no me molesta si lo haces mientras hablamos. Drew siempre estaba con el teléfono para hablar con sus pacientes, una se acostumbra. —Luego del comentario de Grace, el vulpino volvería a desbloquear el teléfono para responder al fénec. La zorra no quitaría la vista ni por un momento del celular.

—Siempre se hace el duro, pero ahí lo tienes, molesto como una madre —exclamaría Nick entre risas mientras dejaba su teléfono otra vez en la mesa de vidrio.

—Supongo que el tiempo lo ablandó un poco. —Tomando una breve pausa, la vulpina analizaría un movimiento del cuál no se sentía del todo segura—. ¿Te molestaría ir a ver por qué Scott tarda tanto? —preguntó Grace poniéndose de pie—. Quiero revisar algo en la cocina.

—Claro, ahora voy. Aprovecharé para decirle que tú también vendrás con nosotros.

—Nick…

—Sin excusas, tú te vienes también y pasarás una noche genial con nosotros.

A paso tranquilo Nick subiría las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación de su sobrino, no quería perder mucho más tiempo. Amagando ir hacia la cocina, la vulpina volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a observar con frialdad el teléfono que su cuñado olvidó en la mesa. Tal y como planeó, podría espiar el celular del zorro en busca de alguna pista, ya había aprendido cómo era su patrón de desbloqueo luego de observarlo.

La duda la obligaba a acercarse cada vez más, pero su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, entre titubeos tomaría el celular y lo desbloquearía para adentrarse en la privacidad de Nick. Vería sus últimas conversaciones y leería sus mensajes, se detendría principalmente en aquellos que sabía que eran sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque de los últimos chats ninguno quedaría sin revisar. Si bien algunas cosas llamarían su atención, no había nada acerca de su marido que ella no supiera.

Con la culpa devorándola por los extremos que había sobrepasado, volvió a dejar el teléfono tal y como estaba. Sintiéndose en verdad avergonzada de sí misma y decidida a parar de acosar a Nick desde las sombras, algo llamó su atención. El celular vibraba, su curiosidad se acentuaba, tal vez un último vistazo fuera pertinente. Si su cuñado aparecía podría decirle que atendió para que no corten la llamada. Ya con el teléfono en sus patas atendió a la espera de lo que la tal Skye Steppefurd tuviera para decirle.

—¿Hola? ¿Nick? —La voz al otro lado sonaba un tanto nerviosa y angustiada—. Sé que quizás no quieras hablar conmigo, y más con todo lo que pasó hoy, pero tenemos que vernos esta noche, cuanto antes. Necesito que hablemos de muchas cosas, desde lo que pasó entre nosotros hasta lo de tu primo.

—¿Disculpe? —El corazón ambas se frenó por un instante, el de Grace ante la mención de su marido y la de la agente de la ZIA al ver que no era Nick quien atendía.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace con el teléfono de Nick? —preguntaría la zorra ártica intentando contenerse tanto como le fuera posible.

—Yo… Soy Grace, su cuñada, Nick está arriba con mi hijo y se olvidó el teléfono en la sala de estar. Espéreme un momento y ya le paso con él.

—Se lo agradecería, Grace…

A paso ligero, la vulpina de rojo pelaje subiría las escaleras y golpearía la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Se escuchaban voces al otro lado, por lo visto Nick y Scott hablaban de algo. El cachorro se asomaría a través de la puerta y Grace le daría el teléfono para que él se lo diese a su tío. Ella por su parte debía de ir a cambiarse para salir, intentaría no sacar conjeturas tan pronto de todo lo que escuchó, aunque las ideas en su cabeza florecieran por sí solas. ¿De qué tanto hablaría Nick con esa zorra sobre Drew?

Ya en su habitación, mientras se vestía, comenzó a armar una que otra teoría en su cabeza. La agente Steppefurd y Nick no contaban con demasiados mensajes por privado que insinuasen algo más que cosas de trabajo, ¿pero aun así hubo algo entre ellos? El aura que los encubría a ambos se tornaba muy misteriosa y espesa, más que aclarar sus dudas para terminar confiando en Nick terminó por sembrar más y más incógnitas.

Le llegaría un mensaje a su teléfono, algo raro dado el horario, o al menos eso creyó. Era de parte del agente Abel Fowler, ese lobo del ZBI que trabajaba con su compañero y con el tal Harkness. Por lo visto estuvieron analizando los últimos robos del vulpino y uno de los concejales fue víctima de sus atracos. Más allá del dinero, el ladrón se llevó del hogar de Mycroft Raines un pequeño cofre con absurda seguridad, una vieja daga y un anillo era lo que contenía. Quizás no eran más que simples reliquias familiares, incluso había un emblema en anillo, pero la seguridad que tuvo que burlar Harkness para llegar hasta ellas era poco lógica.

Dadas las extrañas circunstancias que envolvían a los Raines, como el homicidio del padre del actual concejal, el misterioso accidente que se llevó la vida del hermano de Mycroft, así como el secuestro del mismísimo Mycroft Raines, todos habían decidido investigar un poco sobre ello. No es que tuviesen mucho más sobre lo cual investigar tampoco, sólo podían seguir esa corazonada que involucraba a una de las familias más reconocidas de la ciudad y en toda la zona.

Por la mañana Grace iría junto a Fowler para visitar a un viejo conocido de la vulpina. El emblema que aparecía sobre el anillo no es algo que apareciera por internet cuanto menos y un especialista es lo que necesitaban. De momento sólo restaba ir al parque de diversiones, pasarla bien con su hijo y vigilar a Nick, ahora más que nunca con tantas dudas alrededor de él.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Revisó la hora un par de veces en los últimos minutos, bien sabía que en cualquier momento Shawcross, su jefe de sección, la llamaría para interrogarla. Había estudiado su libreto de principio a fin y no tenía cabos sueltos, al menos hasta donde podía observar. Pese a ello, el que seguramente fuese grabada complicaba mucho el panorama y eso la tenía inquieta, aunque ella no sería la principal damnificada por sus actos. Supo lo que pasaría desde el momento en que recurrió a ello, pero no por eso la tensión se había alivianado demasiado.

Si bien había llamado a Nick para hablar del asunto, el zorro dijo estar ocupado y cortó sin dar mucho más rodeo. Era obvio que quería desvincularse de ella tanto como le fuese posible, aunque quizás los deseos del vulpino estuviesen lejos de cumplirse de momento. Debía de hablar con él apenas saliese de trabajar, apenas lo encontrase, el tiempo valía demasiado y lo estaban dejando correr con muchas cosas por hacer.

Estando en su cubículo sentada frente a su computadora, en la oficina del bloque, fingía leer un informe mientras varios animales iban de un lado a otro como siempre pasaba en la ZIA. Uno puntual se frenó frente a ella para asomarse y saludarla, uno de largas orejas, pelaje grisáceo y con rayas negras en su rostro y orejas. No estaba muy animado por lo que podía notar, aunque lo fingía bastante bien.

—Creí que no te vería hasta dentro de algunas horas, Jack —dijo la zorra sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Querían un velorio íntimo, sólo estuvo la familia —respondió el conejo—. Shawcross me comentó que hablará contigo en su oficina.

—¿Será en su oficina entonces? —Ahora la zorra lo observaba fijamente a él—. Dime por favor que no estarás presente.

—Somos compañeros, Skye, sabes que pase lo que pase intentaré ayudarte.

—Si en serio quieres ayudarme, sería más que útil que no estés presente, lo digo en serio —indicó de forma tajante para luego respirar profundamente—. Lo aprecio mucho, Jack, pero no quiero que oigas lo que voy a decir. Si es lo que yo pienso que me preguntará Shawcross, sé que te molestará mucho.

—Él me pidió ir, parece ser parte del procedimiento estándar.

—¿Procedimiento estándar? Si hubiese seguido un procedimiento estándar tendría que haberme dado la posibilidad defenderme después de lo que pasó durante el motín ¿Sabes dónde puede meterse el jodido procedimiento?

—Si sigues así de amargada envejecerás mucho más rápido, ¿no quieres que te traiga un té o algo para calmarte?

—Estás tentando mucho tu suerte, orejón, y bien sabes que no estoy de humor para esto. A la próxima le digo a todos lo de la azafata del viaje a Bahía Roja… —Pronto el temple del conejo se tornó más serio, Jack negaría con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Siempre juegas sucio, Skye, así no se puede —exclamó molesto Savage cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué yo juego sucio? Después de Bahía Roja quedó en claro que el sucio eres tú.

La puerta de la oficina principal se abriría y varios girarían al ver a Shawcross asomarse a través de ella. El leopardo de las nieves sólo necesitó de una seña con su garra para llamar a los agentes Steppefurd y Savage. En tanto caminaban hacia la oficina de su jefe, la vulpina le dirigiría una tenaz mirada a su compañero. Si bien el conejo entendió que ella le estaba dando una última oportunidad para no estar presente, era su obligación estar allí.

Jack cerraría la puerta luego de entrar, había dejado paso a la vulpina primero. Al girarse observaría cómo Shawcross permanecía aún de pie a la espera de que el conejo tomase asiento. Estando todos listos, el felino mostraría una grabadora dando a entender que filmaría la charla que tendrían. Pasarían algunos segundos en silencio antes de que el leopardo tomase la palabra, Skye por su parte le dirigía una mirada poco amistosa y Jack observaba las reacciones de ambos.

—Bien, Steppefurd, te escucho. — Shawcross encendería la grabadora, sólo la zorra estaba siendo enfocada.

—Necesitaría que me explique qué es lo que quiere, no sé a ciencia cierta por qué estoy aquí. — Luego del comentario de Skye, el felino comenzaría a golpear rítmicamente sus garras en su escritorio mientras pensaba cómo encaminar la conversación.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —preguntaría irónicamente el felino—. Luego del motín de hace algunos meses, habíamos decidido prescindir de tus servicios y reubicarte en otro cargo. —Shawcross extendería su pata derecha en busca de un vaso de agua que estaba a la par de un portarretrato de su padre—. Pero llegaría una inesperada llamada del alcalde, Lionheart te quería de nuevo en tu puesto.

—Sí, me trajeron de nuevo, pero con la mitad de mis privilegios y con un sueldo miserable —replicó Skye cruzándose de brazos, sin ocultar su evidente molestia.

—Tienes el salario que tendrías en el puesto donde te íbamos a ubicar —señaló el leopardo—. En cuanto a tus privilegios, no quería darte herramientas de ningún tipo hasta probar tu credibilidad —indicó el felino, que haría una breve pausa para pensar su siguiente movimiento—. ¿Cómo era tu relación con el fallecido concejal Joel Hamilton, Skye?

—Puramente profesional, sólo trabajé a modo de enlace entre él y mis superiores para el proyecto de la prisión estatal. —La pregunta de su jefe no fue algo que la vulpina esperase—. Del mismo modo, mi relación fue sólo profesional con los demás concejales involucrados en el proyecto.

—¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que fueron secuestrados? ¿Y con la muerte de Hamilton? —Mientras las preguntas del felino se apilaban, la vulpina intentaba hallar una razón detrás de ellas, aunque no la encontraba.

—Todos los involucrados son grandes mamíferos que trabajan arduamente por Zootopia, es horrible pensar que la ciudad pueda perder tan grandes valores. —Sin salirse del guion, la vulpina evitaba responder directamente para que su jefe no sacase conjeturas—. En cuanto a la muerte de Hamilton fue algo impactante y abrumador por la forma en que murió, no merecía nada de eso.

—¿Vas a explicarte, Shawcross? —preguntaría el conejo, intrigado al igual que su compañera.

—Sí, ¿por qué tanto hincapié en Hamilton más que nada? —La vulpina secundaría a su compañero.

—Fue él quien pidió que te reincorporemos a tu puesto, Lionheart habló por él por tener más peso. Hablé con el alcalde del asunto y también con un alto cargo de nuestra agencia, fue un intercambio de favores. No sé qué le dio Hamilton a Lionheart, pero sí sé la razón por la cual nuestro difunto concejal hizo el pedido.

—Dime que no es lo que creo que es… —Skye contendría el aire a la espera del motivo al cual hacía referencia su jefe, mientras Jack se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista.

Shawcross abriría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomaría un expediente, en el mismo había información de cuando revisaron la casa de Hamilton luego de su desaparición. Paseos en el parque, cenas, fiestas, saliendo de su casa o llegando, había fotos de Skye a por montón y Hamilton sólo salía en un par.

Conocía al ex concejal y sabía que nada de eso era posible, de todos era quien más se concentraba en el trabajo y con quien menor relación mantuvo. Evidentemente Arcagma fue quien pensó en dicha jugada, previendo que la ayudaría a limpiar su nombre. Después de todo, él mismo afirmó haber sido quien intervino para reincorporarla en la ZIA. Todo eso era una tapadera para que no la vinculasen a él.

—¿Es por ello que marginaron a Skye? ¿Por ser seguida por un loco? —preguntaría Jack más que molesto.

—Además de que nos pidieron por fuera de la agencia el que la reincorporemos, tu compañera fue la única agente con acceso al programa que fue introducido durante el motín. Si los hackearon desde adentro, alguien puso otro programa antes o si ella tuvo algo que ver, no es algo que pudiéramos saber —exclamaría el leopardo de las nieves, al ver que cómo Savage pasaba sobre su autoridad.

—Si me tienes aquí es porque ya no tienes tantos motivos para desconfiar, Shawcross. —Aunque el ambiente entre los presentes estaba tenso, la serena voz de la vulpina los llevaría a calmarse.

—Durante el rescate de los concejales acabaste con varios hombres de Arcagma, ya en Burrows ayudaste a tu compañero a huir y junto a los demás aseguraste el aeropuerto. Eres un pilar importante en las frustraciones de Arcagma. —A medida que escuchaba a su jefe, la vulpina vislumbraba una ligera posibilidad de no recurrir a su estrategia inicial—. Alguien que se enfrenta a nuestro principal enemigo como tú lo haces no puede trabajar con él.

—¿Me devolverán mi puesto y privilegios entonces? —preguntaría Skye a la espera del mejor de los resultados.

—Así es, sólo quiero que me aclares por qué huías de tu vigilancia. Puse un equipo sobre ti cuando desaparecieron los concejales y más desde el ataque a la ZIA, la muerte de Hamilton y el secuestro de Mycroft Raines. —Sería entonces que las esperanzas de la vulpina se derrumbarían, no tenía más opción.

Nuevamente Skye pediría que Jack se retirarse mientras ella explicaba sus motivos, pero su jefe negó con la cabeza. El conejo no lograba entender la actitud de su compañera, en serio temía lo que pudiese decir. Nunca la había observado tan nerviosa y descolocada, bien sabía que sus sentimientos habrían de estar en juego.

Hasta donde le explicó Shawcross, las reglas implican que deben ser dos los presentes en un caso como el que estaba involucrada, siendo uno el jefe de división y luego un compañero que pueda testificar. Estando atada de patas con la explicación de Shawcross, largó el aire que llevaba contenido y procedió a continuar con lo suyo.

—Bien… Sabía que lo que hacía iba contra las reglas y como mi situación era delicada no quería comprometerme más —explicó la vulpina—. Tuve encuentros con otro agente involucrado en el caso. —Ahora un escalofrío correría por la espalda del conejo—. Lo conocí hace unos meses en un bar y nos vimos más de una vez, era algo casual. Ya cuando nos vimos en la ZPD entendimos que lo nuestro no podía ser hasta que el caso terminase, o al menos no sin tomar los resguardos necesarios

—¿He de suponer que tienes una relación con el agente Wilde? —Respondería a la pregunta de su jefe asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Necesitaba el apoyo y el calor de alguien, continuar se hizo cada vez más cuesta arriba con tantas cosas en mi contra. —Sabía que cada comentario era una puntada para su compañero, pero tenía que cubrirse la espalda.

—Las reglas indican que los agentes no pueden intimar con compañeros, ya sea de la oficina, de la agencia en general o dentro de un caso… —indicó el felino—. Pero aun así, eso forma parte de una visión un tanto anticuada y pragmática, es algo que de a poco se está cambiando con el tiempo. Se sorprenderían de la cantidad de compañeros suyos que mantienen cosas en secreto…

—¿Entonces no pasa nada si tengo algo con Nick? —preguntaría la vulpina.

—En lo personal, mientras sepan controlarse y sean profesionales cuando corresponda todo estará en orden. Evitaré hablarlo con Bogo también, no le gustan demasiado este tipo de cosas. —De a poco el corazón de Skye se tranquilizaba, de momento su jefe se creía todo el cuento—. Ahora sólo resta hablar con Wilde.

—No, no quiero que hablen con él. —El cambio en el tono de voz de Skye llamaría la atención a ambos.

—Necesito pruebas de lo que dices es verdad, Skye, su testimonio es clave. —Los recursos de la vulpina se limitaban cada vez más ante el nuevo pedido de su jefe.

—Jack, ¿recuerdas cuando en la ZPD fuimos con Nick a informes? —El conejo asentiría de mala gana ante la pregunta de su compañera.

—Dudo que tu compañero estuviese presente mientras intimaban, Skye, sólo deja que hable con Wilde y ya. —Sólo tenía una opción ante la insistencia de Shawcross.

—¿Serviría si les muestro un vídeo donde…?

—¿Grabaron un video? —preguntaría el conejo con cierto gesto de desagrado ante la eventual prueba de su compañera.

—Supongo que sí, probaría que hay algo entre ustedes —indicó el leopardo de las nieves.

Comenzaría a buscar en la galería de su celular la grabación de la cual Nick nunca supo su existencia. Bajando el sonido para intentar minimizar el momento, extendería su teléfono al leopardo de las nieves. En cuanto viese lo suficiente el felino se lo devolvería y le haría un par de preguntas a Jack, las cuales el conejo respondería a favor de su compañera sin dudarlo un segundo.

Shawcross apagaría la cámara una vez que quedase registro de todo lo que los suyos dijeron. Sólo debían de firmar un acta donde juraban que _"los agentes presentes recurrieron a la verdad y sólo a la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que podrían ser juzgados posteriormente si parte de la información era omitida o falsa."_ Si bien Jack no estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía su compañera, tal y como siempre dijo que lo haría puso las patas en el fuego por ella, estampando su firma después de que la vulpina hiciera lo propio.

Ahora que contaba nuevamente con recursos ilimitados de la ZIA y ya no sería vigilada por su agencia, lo único que tenía que hacer la vulpina era planificar sus siguientes pasos, tendría total libertad para ello. Atacar a Arcagma era su principal objetivo y ahora ya tenía con qué, sólo esperaba que el precio lo valiera. Aun así, de momento, su prioridad era ir detrás de su compañero.

Apenas cerró la puerta de la oficina de Shawcross comenzó a seguirlo hacia la salida. Jack no paraba pese a que ella lo llamó un par de veces, odiaba cuando se ponía tan terco. En tanto el conejo llamaba un ascensor ella aprovecharía para alcanzarlo aligerando un poco más el paso.

—Te lo advertí, sabía que te pondrías así. —Ya dentro del ascensor el conejo marcó para ir a la planta baja, pero ella pasó la pata por todos los botones, pasarían un par de minutos allí mismo—. Quiero que hablemos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De tu estúpido video?

—Nick es un buen zorro, no tienes por qué enojarte. Ambos acordamos que cada uno seguiría su camino.

—No estoy enojado porque tengas pareja, Skye —replicaría el conejo—. Es por el modo en que lo descubro, y en parte con quien…

—¿Tú me dirías si tuvieras sexo con Hopps estando tu situación tan delicada? ¿Me dirías si rompes las reglas?

—¡Por Dios, Skye! ¡Claro que lo haría! —Habría silencio entre ambos por algunos segundos—. La diferencia es que yo sólo intento acercarme a Judy, no mantendré relación alguna con ella hasta que terminemos el caso. En tanto tú tienes que recurrir a tus más bajos instintos con un imbécil como Wilde.

—¿Instintos más bajos? No querrás…

—Sí, te estoy diciendo que eres una zorra que se acuesta con el primer... —Una bofetada de parte de la vulpina no lo dejaría terminar, Jack se vería obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás luego de perder el equilibrio por la fuerza del impacto. El movimiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera él, con todos sus reflejos y entrenamiento, lo vio venir.

—Te recuerdo que esta maldita zorra habría sido tuya si no fueras un jodido cobarde. ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que dijiste? —En tanto el ascensor se frenaba, Skye bajaría el tono de voz para susurrar aquello que el conejo le dijo alguna vez así como también le mostraba sus colmillos—. Sería mejor priorizar nuestras carreras, no cualquiera llega hasta aquí. Además un conejo y una zorra no pueden tener nada más que una amistad, sólo olvidemos lo que sentimos y miremos hacia adelante.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Y... Una nueva nota de autor disculpándome por la tardanza en actualizar. La uni, la uni, la bendita uni que no dejaba tiempo para escribir. De un modo u otro, al fin pude traer un nuevo capítulo, uno mucho más tranquilo que el anterior en comparación, pero con cierta (mucha) tensión por momentos. La impotencia de Skye al principio, el miedo de Stu, la arremetida del hermano de Judy, la desconfianza de Grace, así como la última frase de Savage que terminó de desatar la furia de su compañera, todos esos elementos dan el nombre a este capítulo. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer profundamente por su apoyo en el último capítulo, muchos lectores se sumaron y hubo el doble de comentarios de lo normal, en serio gracias por todo, me hace muy feliz leerlos xD. Espero que pese a la tardanza este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, hasta pronto y buena suerte ;)**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Victorique:** ¿Desvelarse para leer un fic? ¿Sabes lo loco que se oye eso? Bien, directo al grano, como diría un dermatólogo… ¿No sabes quién es esa nutria? Quizás con este cap te hayas dado cuenta de que es un homenaje a una muy loca. Tú ríete tranquila que no pasa nada. Bueno, se ve que lo de tomar desiciones al azar es de gente muy mala… ¿Infarto? ¿Pero por qué? Ni que vaya a matar al pobre Drew xD. Ya, no trates mal al pobre conejo, mira que de por sí la está pasando muy mal el pobre. Y Skye… bueno, no es que esté exactamente feliz xD… No corras Vic, que te caerás como el otro día. Pfff... ¿Confiar en Drew? Que boba xD. Al menos Nicolle salió bien, ¿verdad? Traumada de por vida quizás, pero bien. Supongo que lo de Jack fue muy predecible xD. Fue un placer como siempre tenerte aquí Vic, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo :P

 **Leonardo Leto:** Los kinesiólogos no usamos bata (? No, por ahora no hay nada de eso, la nutria y Arcagma no tienen una relación de ese tipo, fuera ser de perversión xD (no descartemos nada). ¿Refinar yo ese concepto? ¿No lo había hecho el tipo que mandó al hospital a una niña luego de una golpiza en su primera obra? Oh, vamos, no es para tanto, mucho de esto que dices lo aprendí de ti xD. Tranquilo que continuaré (? Gracias por aclarar lo del hígado xD. La verdad que estar presente cuando el gato beteador leyese eso habría sido genial xD. Muy buena musicalización por cierto, ahí se nota lo malvado que eres al ambientar lo que lees (? No soy un demonio, a diferencia de cierta nutria, y yo no saco nada de ti, tú sólo muestras tu verdadera forma xD. ¿Qué moriré si Bonnie muere? Mejor me armo las valijas xD. En cuanto al antídoto… en sí no es un veneno y como leíste es en serio un medicamento, pero usado de forma bizarra y retorcida xD. Emm… perdón la tardanza xD. Gracias por pasar Leo, como siempre es un placer verte por aquí, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también ;)

 **Reyarturo4:** ¿Canal de traducciones? He de suponer que eres quien trabajas con Landsec, cuidado que pasado un par de meses deja de mandarte el salario (? En cierto modo Nick sí es infiel a Judy, aunque no por cuestiones relacionadas a su propia relación xD. Falta un poco todavía para que llegue lo bueno, aun no introduzco una parte esencial de la trama. Yo tampoco vi GOT, aunque admito haber visto varias series y tomo cosas como referencia al momento de escribir, como puede ser en peleas, persecuciones y demás. Es increíble ver que haya podido generar tantas emociones a través de este escrito, así como es increíble que lo compares con Eclipse, por lejos mi fic preferido xD. Nos estamos leyendo Reyarturo4, espero que hayas podido disfrutar de este capítulo.

 **Neslykoki:** Si bien Judy intenta demostrarse fuerte está en serio destrozada, de Stu mejor ni hablar, aunque al final logra levantarse por los suyos. En serio agradezco el que escribieses que te guste con mayus, le da un toque especial xD. Es genial ver que las cosas están un tanto equilibradas, por ahí me paso para un lado más que para otro y queda un tanto desbalanceado, pero al menos aquí me tienen al tanto de que eso ya mejoró bastante xD. Al final no pude traer el capítulo en poco tiempo como te había dicho, la uni fue una auténtica pesadilla este último mes, pero cuanto menos esto ya está aquí para que puedas leerlo. Espero que lo disfrutes, Neslykoki, aunque esta vez no haré promesas de cuándo traerlo porque por lo visto no soy muy bueno cumpliéndolas xD.

 **Byakko Yugure:** Ver a Leo detallar tan bien los lugares hizo que me dieran ganas de hacerlo cuando hubiese oportunidad, al menos para practicar, la mina fue un lugar ideal xD. El que sea feo no significa que no puedas querer algo, mira a Vic y Land (? Está bien, venías adulando mis diálogos en todos los caps, mejor que destaques el cómo Drew se la juega con calvin. Cuanto menos su personalidad te ayuda a sobrellevarlo mejor, siendo que aparecerá más seguido eso es importante xD. ¿Narcisista yo? Para nada (? Y no había pensado en esto que dices de Herbert, pero que lo disfruta lo disfruta xD. No, eso que dices no me dice nada… Deja que anoto otro motivo de Drew en la lista. Moralidad diría yo, si tienes la posibilidad de salvar a alguien no importa mucho si eres médico o no xD. Vaya innovación con los incisos, ¿quién diría que un viejo podría aprender trucos nuevos? Sí, ya sé cuánto te encantó eso de "Maldito tuerto idiota". En cuanto al segundo inciso, hay que aprovechar lo que uno sabe para dar mayor firmeza a lo que escribes, en tu caso es más que notorio en TLR al hablar de cada pista, de cada detalle de los autos y demás, presume compadre que se te da muy bien xD.

Así que de los momentos más tensos creados hasta ahora, tomo nota. ¿Leo? ¿Enseñarme esto? Para nada….. Al fin frente a frente ambos, y no tengas dudo de que es muy disparejo e injusto. Supongo que aquí es donde el señor Leto dice que se le suben los colores, vaya sonrisa me sacaste cuando leí esto xD. Es genial ver que sobrepasé tus ideas y que te haya gustado tanto. Tanto que lo detestan al orejón, sin él nadie la contaba esta vez. Vuelvo a anotar algo más en la lista de razones por las cuales Drew me mataría… Y así como no quiere la cosa… ¿Bien loco, no? Qué manera de reírme con esto que leí, ya te dije que mi hermano me dio una mano para armar esto pero admito que no sé del todo cómo lo terminé ideando xD. Bueno, al fin y al cabo la tortura y muerte de Bonnie se te hizo todo un espectáculo, deja que voy viendo como darte más de estos "espectáculos" para que la pases bien. Gracias por haberte contenido cuando te pedí tu opinión, leer esta rw fue a la mar de genial. Y en cuanto a la posdata, avisa qué haces o cuándo para ver qué tal es tu venganza, vamos que te tengo alta estima para eso (?

 **Rene18:** Gracias por lo de la ambientación, don gato y su pandilla viven en un acogedor lugar como verás. Ya veremos que tan cliché es, muchas veces me cuesta escapar de ellos, dado que tendrá una que otra aparición por aquí habrá que ver cómo evoluciona. Era bastante deducible por la voz, Drew desde el principio le saca la ficha, pero mejor asegurarse ante todo con estos tipos xD. Tal y como dices, no fue tan macabro, pero no ameritaba serlo creo yo, mejor guardar eso para el futuro y no hacer siempre lo mismo. ¿Diabólico yo? Para nada, si después de todo Nicolle no es la gran cosa (? Vamos, tenle un poco más de fe al conejo, que tenga cucarachas en el cerebro no significa que todas sus neuronas estén muertas.

Al fin alguien que aprecia a la pantera, no entiendo por qué nadie lo hace (? Bueno, como que salvar el día como tal… no del todo xD. Pobre Stu y su impulso latente de idiotez, y ya veremos hasta dónde Judy sigue decepcionando, quizás pronto haga algo interesante (? (sí, no engaño a nadie, ¿verdad?). Tranquilo que mi beta será castigado por estos errores, no comerá por cinco días y será azotado por Vic. PD: puto si lo lees.

 **Makarov Fox:** I´m not a liar… xD. Si bien te dije que pondría sólo la rta de la 12 y el resto por inbox, conste que te di a elegir entre las respuestas y lo otro, tu elegiste la segunda opción así que a esperar… Nope, ni de cerca es un murciélago xD. Dejemos de lado las apariencias, que un gato calvo puede ser tan épico como un dragón de tres cabezas (? Definitivamente es un maleducado ese zorro bobo, a veces se parece mucho a su creador, ¿no crees? Pobre Hopps, pobre Hopps… ¿En serio tiene esos poderes? ¿Quién lo diría? xD. Sí, es lo que pasé para ver si quedaba claro el asunto de los síntomas con la droga. No es un aeropuerto muy grande, pero piensa en las granjas de todos los conejos y la exportación hacia otras ciudad, más que nada por ahí lo imaginé. BPD a mí gusto, Bunnyburrows es una sola palabra :P Pues sí, a todos les sonó a rastreador, era muy evidente xD. El antídoto no era un antídoto como tal, como has de haber leído, y Jack no la cagó, o no demasiado xD. Los salvó de un gran aprieto, Judy no lo odiará, al menos no por esto, tú tranquilo ;)

 **4ndr3w:** Sí, conozco al escritor de JHEF y Harkness es un pequeño homenaje. Pues sí, como habrás visto Nick no se la pasa muy bien xD. Estos mamíferos están dispuestos a todo y les gusta golpear donde más duele. Los Wilde se la pasaban bien mientras duraron juntos y el fénec demuestra que pese a ser una pequeña masa de odio condensado guarda buenos sentimientos hacia los suyos. Finalmente la señora Hopps no pudo salir de esta, hay que ver cómo avanza su familia ahora. Me alegro de que el drama te haya enganchado, ahora nuevamente comienza la tortura hasta que llegue la próxima actualización xD. Nos estamos leyendo 4ndr3w, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;)

 **Seth Liawar:** Como te hiciste rogar bastardo, hasta que asomas el hocico por aquí xD. Se extrañaban mucho tus mensajes compadre :P. Al menos no te decepcioné en este tramo de la historia xD. Me fue imposible no traer a varios de estos OCs, así como hacer un par de cameos, uno se termina apegando a sus creaciones. Tomaré en cuenta esto de meter algo más allá del drama entre tanto y tanto para no hacerlo tan denso, a veces me dejo llevar xD. Los personajes secundarios son muchos, lo admito, pero creo que su presencia nutre la historia y más de cara al futuro donde todos tendrán sus cinco minutos de fama. En cuanto a Sarah, no hay nada que agradecer, además de que eres libre de usarla cuando quieras, sólo avísame así veo lo que tienes xD.

Lo de Bonnie… Bueno, ya te expliqué un poco de eso, pero también era necesario para, como tú dices, darle al villano esa cuota de odio y poder que hasta ahora no había pegado tan de cerca. Más te vale guardar tu grammar nazi interior que yo tmb puedo sacar el mío xD. Igual, mi beta será castigado por esto, no lo dudes (?Hasta pronto, cola anillada, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por pasar y espero que puedas disfrutar de este cap también.


	14. Resignarse es de cobardes

Afirmar que había sido una noche maravillosa era poco decir. Con altibajos por momentos, había logrado su principal objetivo animando a su sobrino. _"Cuando haces que los demás sean felices, eres doblemente feliz"_ , supo decirle alguna vez su madre, vaya razón que tenía. Hacía bastante que no pensaba en ella, pero en tiempos donde la familia debía de permanecer unida era casi imposible no evocar sus memorias.

Luego del agradecimiento de Grace, un posterior abrazo y saludo de Scott, emprendió camino a su casa a por un necesario descanso. Eran casi las doce y despertaría cerca de las cinco y media, no tendría demasiadas horas de descanso. Si bien a veces se quedaba hasta tarde, la jornada en Burrows lo dejó demasiado agotado tanto de forma física como mental, no habría sueño suficiente para recuperarse y la semana recién comenzaba.

Mucho más calmo que horas atrás, puso algo de música para distraerse un poco mientras conducía, necesitaba mantenerse despierto. Pasando por las diferentes estaciones escuchó en una de ellas la mera mención de Arcagma, si bien quería evitar todo lo relacionado al caso su curiosidad le terminó ganando. Parecía ser que el enemigo público número uno de la ciudad volvió a atacar en diferentes puntos.

Un par de farmacias fueron atacadas por un grupo de animales que saquearían y producirían varios destrozos, no había víctimas fatales en este par de casos. Por otra parte tres diferentes animales fueron secuestrados en horarios casi idénticos, aunque ninguno pertenecía a ningún bando político. ¿Cómo sabían que Arcagma fue quien envió a sus hombres? Al parecer los animales partícipes fueron reconocidos como algunos de los que participaron del motín meses atrás, aunque no todos los mamíferos involucrados eran los ex-convictos. Las filas de Arcagma parecían aumentar, así como su influencia y poder. Uno de los secuestrados se encontraba en un cumpleaños con varios invitados, ¿qué mejor manera de imponer el miedo que matando un par de ricachones a la vista de todos?

Había escuchado demasiado para su gusto, sabía que habría más y más problemas al llegar por la mañana a la ZPD. Ya podía imaginar los flashes y los gritos de los periodistas que pedían respuestas ante la aparición de nuevas víctimas. Suspiraría por lo bajo, exasperado y harto hasta el cansancio. ¿Por qué Judy no le buscó trabajo en la granja de sus padres en lugar de reclutarlo? Sería más feliz cosechando zanahorias o vendiendo ajo en la estación de trenes que estando envuelto en todo ese maldito lío. No quisiera estar en el lugar de Bogo en un momento así.

Una vez estacionado el auto frente al garaje de su casa, se bajó del mismo y se encaminó para abrir el portón. Con el auto otra vez en marcha avanzó lentamente para ingresar hasta que se vio obligado a clavar los frenos. ¿Cómo rayos se había metido en su casa? Ha decir verdad poco le importaba el cómo lo hizo sabiendo que era una agente de la ZIA, pero el mero hecho de tenerla allí mismo se le hacía demasiado molesto.

—La próxima vez que te aparezcas de la nada en mi garaje, te juro que te atropello —exclamó furioso una vez quebajó de su auto y apagó las luces del mismo. Pasaría de ella y se encaminaría hacia la cocina para buscar una lata de cerveza, necesitaba algo para amortiguar lo que fuese que le quisiera decir, aunque de seguro la cerveza no fuese suficiente.

—¿No invitas algo de beber a una dama? —Las palabras de la zorra, acompañadas de su sonrisa provocadora, no hacían más que irritarlo.

—No es que seas exactamente una dama, Skye. ¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a revisar que no hubiera cámaras o micrófonos escondidos mientras tú jugabas en un parque de atracciones. —Un escalofrío le recorrería por la espalda a Nick ante la afirmación de su compañera—. Relájate, aún no cruzaron ese límite.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mis superiores, hablé con el jefe de mi división hace unas horas. Es la razón por la cual te llamé, deberías de prestarme más atención, cariño.

—Vuelve a llamarme cariño y poco me importará que seas una hembra, ya te dije que para mí no eres más que una molestia.

—Y para mí no eres más que un idiota, pero aquí estamos, Nick. Ya que estamos en el baile deberíamos bailar, ¿no crees?

—Sólo dime lo que quieres decirme y vete a bailar en un bar de mala muerte, quizás tengas suerte y encuentras a un idiota que te dé la atención que necesitas.

—Recuperé todos mis beneficios después de la reunión, ya no me vinculan al motín y dejarán de estorbarme. Armas, equipo, tecnología de punta, información a por montón. Podré acceder a todo por mí misma para enfrentar a Arcagma desde las sombras.

—¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para decirme eso? —preguntaría Nick sin compartir demasiado su entusiasmo.

—Sería realmente muy bueno de tu parte el que dejases de actuar como un imbécil… —exclamaría Skye ya con menos paciencia—. Como bien sabes, tenía animales de la agencia siguiéndome, tuve que inventar algo como argumento para ello.

—Supongo que esa es la parte que a mí me debería interesar —respondió Nick con tanta arrogancia como pudo.

—En la ZIA están prohibidas las relaciones entre los diferentes miembros de las oficinas, o como en nuestro caso particular, compañeros de caso.

—¿Dijiste "nuestro caso particular"? —preguntaría luego de atragantarse con la cerveza, entendía de a poco lo que intentaba decirle su compañera.

—Les dije que huía para encontrarme a escondidas contigo. —El zorro se pondría de pie y dando un paso al frente, en tanto le mostraba sus colmillos, y se pondría cara a cara con ella.

—¿¡Acaso estás demente!? ¿¡Cómo mierda haces algo así después de lo que me hiciste pasar!? —gritaría furioso, en serio se estaba conteniendo para no dar rienda suelta a su ira.

—¿Quieres calmarte? Todavía no llego a lo mejor… —indicó con frialdad y sin aparentar emoción alguna, el zorro bajaría sus orejas preparándose para lo que Skye dijese—. Les mostré un video nuestro de cuando tuvimos sexo, fue la prueba definitiva para que creyeran que tenemos algo.

De no ser porque su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho, juraría que ante la revelación de Skye se detuvo. Su respiración no hacía más que acelerarse, todo el pelaje de su espalda estaba erizado y sus pupilas dilatadas como nunca antes. Colérico, furioso, histérico, dio la espalda a la zorra para golpear lo primero que encontrase en su camino.

Lanzaría su lata de cerveza contra la pared, luego el control remoto contra una pared, la zorra tuvo la suerte de agacharse cuando una silla pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. De todas las reacciones analizadas por Skye nunca hubiese pensado que Nick estallase en furia de ese modo. Sí, entendía el enojo, ¿pero en serio era para tanto?

—¡Un infiel! ¡Me harás quedar como un maldito infiel con ella! ¿¡Por qué te empecinas en arruinar mi vida!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¿¡Por qué yo!?

—¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Despertarás a todo el mundo! —rugió Skye sin que hubiese mucho resultado—. ¡Nicholas!

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Qué te vayas te digo!

—¡Sólo lo saben Jack y mi jefe! ¡Nadie más sabrá nada!

—¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el idiota de tu amigo no dirá nada por ahí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que será un secreto? ¿Eh?

—Porque si todos se enteran que tenemos algo ahora nos apartan del caso a ambos, Jack no llegará a eso. Él no me hará daño, puedes contar con ello. —Sólo se escuchaba la respiración del zorro mientras ambos enmudecieron—. Termina el caso, nos apartamos y tú sigues con tu hembra sin que se sepa nada. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como tu maldito conejo diga sólo una palabra…

—Mi maldito conejo no será problema, siempre y cuando tú no lo seas. —No habría una respuesta inmediata de parte de Nick, que le dio la espalda y comenzó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

—Si supiste cómo entrar a mi casa supongo que sabrás cómo salir, ya vete de una vez. Quiero estar solo, o mejor aún, sin tu maldita presencia cerca de mí.

—Hay un par de cosas más que quiero decirte antes de irme. —Nick elevaría las orejas y luego de suspirar se daría vuelta nuevamente para observarla—. Le prometí a Sarah que rescataríamos a su hermana, será mañana por la noche. Tú, ella y yo, contra quienes sean los que la tengan cautiva.

—No tengo opción, ¿verdad?

—Con esto Sarah tendrá más libertad para actuar, frustrar los planes de Arcagma será más sencillo con ella actuado desde afuera. —Nick frunciría el ceño ante los dichos de la vulpina, algo no le convencía del todo.

—Skye… Entiendo la ventaja que planteas, ¿pero en serio crees que Langley volverá para ayudarnos una vez que su hermana esté a salvo?

—Si queremos vencer a Arcagma debemos quitarnos de encima sus cadenas, salvar a su hermana sería para ti como si salvamos a Drew.

—No tendrá más motivos para volver con nosotros, ya no será su guerra. Invertirás recursos de la ZIA en una ex-convicta que no sabes si nos ayudará, sin mencionar que arriesgaremos nuestras vidas.

—Sólo podemos confiar en ella, bien sé que no tiene muchas ganas de quedarse. Si se va cuanto menos ya no tendremos que lidiar con su hermana como rehén. Además, si intentamos salvar a Drew te expondrán como cómplice de Arcagma, mientras que Tora no puede librarse tampoco. Sarah es nuestro único comienzo viable.

—¿Tora también tiene a alguien? —preguntó Nick un tanto intrigado, el tigre nunca había hablado mucho de las razones por las cuales seguía con Arcagma.

—Sé que tiene familia, pero no creo que Arcagma lo controle con eso, Tora no ha querido confesar cuál es su motivo por miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

—Supongo que tendremos que analizar al tigre en otro momento. ¿Qué haremos para rescatar a la hermana de Langley?

—Está en un galpón de Tundratown, casi al límite con la cordillera que lo separa del Distrito Forestal y Meadowlands, no hay demasiada vigilancia, no debería de complicarse. Tora se mantendrá cerca de Herbert para asegurarse de que no haya problemas y nosotros nos infiltraremos.

—¿Qué haremos si Arcagma nos culpa? ¿Tienes algún plan de contingencia o alguna excusa pensada?

—Diremos que Sarah fue por su cuenta, que no sabíamos nada. Yo ya tengo mi coartada lista y tú tendrás que tener alguna también.

—De acuerdo… ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Hoy hablé con Drew, me dijo que pronto quizás pueda encontrarse contigo, hizo algún tipo de trato con Arcagma, no tengo muchos más detalles. —El rostro de Nick se transformaría por completo, pasando de la seriedad a una mezcla de euforia, curiosidad e intriga.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué trato hizo? —Pronto una pregunta hizo más eco que las demás—. ¿Y tú cómo hablaste con él? ¿Por qué hablaría contigo y no conmigo?

—Te lo diré después de esta próxima noche, si todo sale bien.

Mientras Skye comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta, rápidamente Nick se interpuso. Contrario hace unos momentos ya no quería que la zorra ártica se fuese, o no hasta no aclarar sus dudas. Pese a un par de pedidos de su parte, Nick no se apartaría de la puerta, necesitaba las respuestas en ese preciso momento. Skye por su parte no tenía mucha más opción.

—Antes que nada, quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije de Arcagma, que necesito mantenerme cerca para saber todos sus planes… —Nick permanecía inmutable—. Sé dónde se esconde, él junto a sus tropas y junto a Drew, de seguro Raines también esté ahí.

—Necesitarás una mejor excusa que "quiero saber sus planes antes de actuar", porque estoy a nada de llamar a Bogo para ir a buscar a esos malditos bastardos.

—Arcagma es un felino enfermo, tiene un cáncer terminal y está muriendo, ya anticipó todos sus movimientos. —La curiosidad de Nick ahora se encontraba a nuevos niveles—. Acabarlo a él o a sus hombres no servirá de nada si no podemos impedir lo que sea que vaya a hacer, mucho menos si damos a conocer que estamos con él y nos apartan del caso.

—Podríamos debilitarlos, quizás incluso vencerlos si matamos a los principales. Podemos avanzar en silencio y tomarlos por sorpresa.

—Tendrás que movilizar a todas las agencias, uno de los suyos podría enterarse. ¿Te recuerdo que tiene influencia en toda la ciudad? Nunca lo venceremos movilizando grandes masas de agentes.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma…

—La hay, es estar cerca, dejar que se confíe y esperar algún error, sólo si sabemos dónde golpear podremos ganarle. —Dicho esto la vulpina le dirigiría una sonrisa provocadora—. Ahora mueve tu bonito trasero y déjame ir, a menos que quieras filmar otro video…

—Por hembras como tú se refieren a las zorras como zorras. —Nick le daría la espalda para quitar la llave de la puerta, aunque esta ya estaba abierta. Skye se la había jugado demasiado al ingresar por la entrada principal.

—Quizás…—susurraría por lo bajo mientras pasaba su cola frente a su hocico de forma juguetona—. Espero que tú recuerdes algo de tu vieja vida y los engañes a todos, porque a partir de ahora tú y yo seremos una pareja muy bella que será observada de cerca por Jack y quizás también por mis superiores. Buenas noches, "cariño".

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Despertó de mala gana sabiendo el día que se le aproximaba. Aunque su cabeza estaba en otro lado, en serio disfrutó mucho de la visita al parque de atracciones. La llamada de esa agente de la ZIA la tomó por completo desprevenida, y para peor fue cuando estaba terminando de reconsiderar su postura respecto a Nick. ¿Había algo respecto a Drew que todavía no salía a luz? Su cuñado evitó el tema cuando ella preguntó un par de veces y sus dudas sólo iban en aumento, aunque su paranoia podía estar jugándole una mala pasada… Su marido siempre bromeaba sobre cuán histérica y loca solía ponerse cuando su mente se encerraba con algo, quizás no fuese del todo una broma.

Luego de vestirse bajaría hacia la cocina para prepararse un buen café para comenzar el día. Aprovechando que Scott estaba dormido, y de seguro lo seguiría por algunas horas más, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Quería evitarlas mientras su hijo estaba presente para que no viese nada que pudiese afectarlo.

Las diferentes emisiones se dividían entre el ataque a la familia de la oficial Hopps y numerosos ataques a lo largo de la noche. Stewart Brown, dueño de una cadena de supermercados que se distribuía en toda Zootopia, fue la principal víctima fatal en una fiesta que sería inolvidable por grotescas razones. Primero concejales, luego gente con relativa influencia, al parecer Arcagma no se ceñía sólo a lo político como muchos pensaban, quizás Lionheart pudiese respirar un poco ahora.

Aparte de ver las noticias revisaría diferentes portales online para analizar la situación desde tantos puntos de vista como le fuese posible. La oficial Hopps también se llevaba varias portadas, el ataque a un ícono de la ciudad parecía pesar un poco más que el asesinato de un ricachón con el que los ciudadanos no empatizaban demasiado. La cruenta muerte de una mujer mayor, el juego sombrío con dos venenos y una falsa cura, una menor en medio del enfrentamiento y un aeropuerto con amenazas de bomba, todo era un faro que guiaba a los morbosos y amarillistas que entretenían a su público con dichas cosas.

El ataque a la familia de la agente Hopps, así como también el ataque a su propia familia, terminaban por enviar un claro mensaje de inseguridad y desesperanza. Si incluso los oficiales que resolvieron el caso de los Aulladores estaban desamparados, ¿qué quedaba para el resto de mamíferos? Pese a que no le gustaba admitirlo el bastardo de Arcagma sí que sabía cómo acrecentar su imagen y sembrar el pánico general, no había día que no hablasen de él en todos los noticieros.

El timbre haría ecos en toda la casa, la niñera de Scott había llegado por fin. Si bien era un tanto temprano, un poco de efectivo extra había servido para convencerla de cuidar a su hijo antes de lo pautado. Apagaría la televisión y se quedaría leyendo en su teléfono hasta que, unos doce minutos más tarde, el agente Fowler tocase el timbre de su casa. Ambos se irían en busca de respuestas, aunque sin demasiado convencimiento a decir verdad.

Según palabras de Fowler, el compañero de Grace, Willard, se había quedado en su casa para recuperarse de una gripe que lo venía molestando todo el fin de semana. Harkness se quedó a su lado en caso de que el lobo necesitase algo, más por obligación que otra cosa. El zorro estaba muy curioso por lo que pudiese significar el anillo con el emblema y la daga de Raines.

En tanto Fowler conducía, Grace tomó el anillo para observarlo detenidamente. Un rombo con varias líneas entrecruzadas y un patrón simétrico hacía de base para una bola de fuego ubicada en el centro. Sobre dicha bola de fuego había una flor rojiza de apariencia un tanto particular. No constaba de pétalos, más bien parecían ramilletes o algo así, nunca supo demasiado de flores.

—¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo, Grace? —preguntaría el lobo intentando romper un poco el hielo.

—A un negocio de antigüedades, veremos a un viejo conocido. Trabajaba como profesor de historia en la Universidad de Ciencias Animalísticas de Redfield y siempre le gustaron estas cosas, si alguien puede ayudarnos definitivamente es él.

—Dicen que la universidad de Redfield es de las mejores que hay ¿Dejó de dar clases por alguna razón en especial?

—Tuvo problemas con un par de profesores y alumnos, también con un directivo creo —dijo apartando la vista, por lo visto era un tema un tanto delicado.

—Supongo que el duelo de egos allí es bastante jodido.

—No fue por eso exactamente… Bueno, creo que eso también fue una de las causas por las cuales lo echaron, pero… Dejémoslo en que es un tipo complejo, ya cuando lo conozcas lo entenderás.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama?

—David, David Goldschmidt, es un zorro rojo

—Me suena de algún lado, quizás lo conozca.

—Lo dudo, si lo conocieras de verdad créeme que difícilmente lo olvidarías.

Estacionarían frente a un negocio de Tundratown, quedaba en la calle Creavasse. Grace se detendría en la entrada y suspiraría profundo para cuando Fowler ya había entrado, su comportamiento sembraba cierta curiosidad en el lobo. Tratándose de un zorro sólo una idea se le venía a la mente.

Atravesando las cortinas moradas que se hallaban detrás del mostrador, un vulpino de ojos azulados y muy formal apariencia se aparecería para atenderlos. Vestía un abrigo marrón que cubría desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos, una bufanda de un marrón más claro y un sombrero fedora también marrón aunque más oscuro. A su vez, un saco negro con rayas grises, pantalones del mismo patrón, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con lunares blancos terminaban de completar el conjunto de quien parecía ser David Goldschmidt.

Sin saludos ni palabras de por medio, quien atendía el local pasó por encima del mostrador para intentar abrazar a Grace, quien se mostró reticente a su muestra de afecto y evitó entrar en contacto con el sorprendido Goldschmidt. Pese a ello, la sonrisa del zorro se redibujaría en tanto retrocedía un par de pasos y hacía una reverencia para saludar a sus clientes.

—Guten tag, meine liebe Grace —exclamaría para luego dirigir su mirada al lobo que acompañaba a su vieja conocida—. Y un saludo para usted también, estimado señor…

—Fowler, me llamo Abel Fowler.

—Mucho gusto, Abel. —El vulpino giraría sobre su eje y volvería detrás del mostrador, luego de guiñarle el ojo al lobo que frunció el ceño en señal de confusión—. ¿En que puede ayudarles este humilde zorro?

—De humilde no tienes nada, déjate de circos, David —bufó con molestia Grace mientras llevaba su pata derecha a uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba el anillo con el emblema.

—¿Ahora que tu esposo no está quieres pedirme matrimonio con esa peculiar sortija? Muy halagador de tu parte, Grace, aunque ya no volveré a casarme, muchas malas experiencias. —Molesta ante el comentario, Grace se acercaría con llamas en su mirada. Fowler la frenaría para calmarla y con desagrado observaría a Goldschmidt.

—Un solo comentario más como ese y hago que cierren tu tienda, Goldschmidt, no necesito más que un llamado para dejarte en la calle. —Fowler soltaría a Grace luego de su amenaza para el zorro, quien aún no borraba su boba y molesta sonrisa—. Nos ayuda con lo que queremos, nos vamos y aquí no pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, Abel, evitaré decir nada que pueda ofender a Grace, aunque debería saber que tiene muy mal genio. —La vulpina pondría el anillo en el mostrador, frente a Goldschmidt, quien no le prestaría más que unos pocos segundos de atención—. Bien, puedo hablarles un poco del emblema, aunque antes quiero saciar un poco mi curiosidad… ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

—Háblanos antes del emblema, David, tu curiosidad puede esperar. —Grace le tenía nula paciencia al vulpino, que comenzaría a pasar el anillo de un dedo a otro para juguetear.

—Sus respuestas valen más que mi simple curiosidad, Grace, sáciala o vete a buscar respuestas a otro lado, aunque bien sabemos que no las encontrarás. —Goldschmidt estaba muy seguro de sus palabras—. Este anillo es de alguien con poder, dinero e influencia, es imposible que lo hayan obtenido de forma lícita. Además nadie podrá reconocerlo y, aún si alguien lo hace, no tendrá el valor de hablar de ello. Sólo un loco hablaría del emblema, o un idiota, por suerte para ustedes soy ambas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntaría Fowler sin más rodeos.

—El nombre del dueño, también saber cómo lo consiguieron y el por qué llamó su atención —indicó Goldschmidt.

—Abel… Todavía podemos buscar a alguien más. —El zorro reiría sarcásticamente ante el comentario de Grace.

—Es de Mycroft Raines. —Los ojos del zorro se iluminaron ante la respuesta de Fowler—. Soy del ZBI, lo conseguimos en la investigación de su secuestro. Llevo desde entonces buscando alguien que me dé una pista de qué puede significar, Grace me dijo que podías ayudarme.

—Le creo que sea de Raines, así como puede que en serio sea del ZBI, pero la última parte de su versión… No, Abel, no me mienta en la cara porque sabiendo lo que significa el anillo puedo descartar lo que me diga. —Goldschmidt era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba a primera vista, los argumentos de Fowler fallaron por alguna razón—. Raines ha de haberlo guardado en el lugar más recóndito que conociese, lugar que ni el ZBI ni su familia revisarían. Vi las noticias, sé que no lo secuestraron en su casa. Si su agencia quería investigar el secuestro después de relacionarlo con Arcagma, ¿por qué indagar en los más profundos secretos de Raines? ¿Desde cuándo revisan el hogar de la víctima con tanto recelo si no es la escena de un crimen?

—Eres astuto, lo admito Goldschmidt —respondería Fowler con una ligera sonrisa.

—Soy toda una caja de sorpresas, Abel, cuando quiera puedo enseñarle varias de ellas. —Los dichos de Goldschmidt descolocarían al lobo, mientras Grace negaba con la cabeza—. Ahora, le agradecería que me responda con sinceridad.

—Un ladrón robó una caja fuerte de Raines hace algunos meses, además de dinero se llevó un pequeño cofre sin saber que contenía —explicó Fowler, el zorro por su parte estaba más satisfecho con la nueva versión de los hechos—. Los mecanismos de seguridad eran absurdos, batallamos mucho para abrirlo, pero su contenido era sólo ese anillo sin demasiado valor y una vieja daga, el mismo cofre debía de valer más que su contenido. Usted como cualquier zootopiano ha de saber que los Raines son perseguidos por la desgracia, ese emblema no hace más que atraer teorías y preguntas. Si hay alguna respuesta a las desgracias de los Raines el anillo ha de saberlas todas, y si hay alguna respuesta alrededor de Mycroft Raines y el secuestro de Arcagma, el caso puede tomar un nuevo rumbo.

—Grace, tú que eres tan amable, ¿podrías girar el cartel de la puerta para que diga cerrada? —Rodando los ojos, la vulpina haría caso al pedido de su viejo conocido.

Goldschmidt los haría pasar detrás del mostrador, atravesando las cortinas moradas por las cuales apareció momentos atrás se hallaba una pequeña sala con suelo de madera, paredes marrones y poca iluminación. Quien atendía el negocio quitaría todos los libros que se hallaban sobre una mesa que estaba casi en medio de la habitación, Grace y Fowler se sentarían en un par de bancos de madera que el zorro traería a continuación.

Mientras sus invitados se miraban entre sí, bastante extrañados, Goldschmidt revisaba los montones de papeles y libros que tenía en una estantería y sobre su escritorio también. _"Aquí estás"_ , exclamaría en voz alta el zorro una vez que hallase un libro con cubierta verde. Goldschmidt volvería con dicho libro a la mesa, junto a un par de hojas en blanco y un lápiz.

—No sé si esto les sirva para saber algo de Arcagma o el secuestro de Raines —indicó Goldschmidt—. Quizás sólo sirva para sembrar más dudas que respuestas, pero no puedo darles mucho más que esto.

—¿Tiene algo de particular ese libro? —preguntó Grace con la mirada fija en lo que el zorro había llevado frente a ellos.

—Lo robé de la universidad de Redfield, es de un historiador que hablaba de los orígenes de Zootopia. —Ahora con los comentarios del zorro, Fowler entendía en parte por qué lo despidieron—. No quedan más que un par de copias, este en particular nunca creí que lo fuese a encontrar hasta que lo vi en la oficina del director.

—No explicas del todo qué tiene de especial…—respondería Grace con escepticismo.

—Bueno, sabido es que la historia la escriben los ganadores, este es de alguien que estuvo en diferentes bandos y terminó por caer.

—¿Y los papeles? —preguntaría el lobo.

—Los usaré para anotar datos, fechas y nombres para que ustedes recuerden. Comenzaré con el emblema y luego les daré una clase de historia. Ahora bien, antes de empezar, ¿alguna pregunta de algo en particular? —Ambos negarían, a lo que Goldschmidt tomaría aire para dar lugar a toda la información que sabía.

»El rombo con el patrón a líneas es de origen celta, se lo conoce como "nudo de Dara". La palabra Dara deriva de la palabra irlandesa "doire", que significa roble, pero no ahondaremos demasiado en eso. Lo importante, es que el nudo de Dara se ha utilizado a lo largo de la historia como un símbolo de poder, el destino, la sabiduría, la fuerza, la resistencia y el liderazgo. Recuerden esto que es importante.

»Luego tenemos a la flor y la bola de fuego, que simbolizan lo mismo. La flor es conocida como bola de fuego o, como nos interesa más a nosotros, lirio de sangre. Si bien la flor no tiene significado alguno es de la familia scadoxus, derivada del griego skia, sombra, y doxa, gloriosa o esplendorosa.

»Todos estos elementos representan a un ente poderoso como ningún otro que haya pisado las tierras de Zootopia, porque ellos mismos están aquí desde el comienzo y han acabado con todos. La sabiduría para tomar las mejores decisiones, la fuerza para imponerse en todas sus batallas, la resistencia para soportar la carga de todas sus responsabilidades, el poder que necesitan para velar por el destino de Zootopia, todos esos son sus principios, o al menos lo eran, inspirados en el nudo de Dara. En cuanto a la flor, describe un poco su accionar: desde las sombras. También les da nombre y no, no es scadoxus, el cual si me preguntan sería un nombre genial. De quienes les hablo, estimados, es de La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Su alarma la despertó bien temprano, como en cualquier otro día normal, del mismo modo que sus vecinos se quejaron, ella tomó una ducha y luego preparó su café para el desayuno. Otro día normal, al menos en cuanto hábitos, mas no un día como cualquier otro. Todavía se sentía aturdida, con un vacío asolador y cientos de dagas en su pecho que sabía que no podría quitar. Sólo podría convivir con el dolor hasta que se acostumbrase a ya no recibir una llamada de los buenos días de su madre, ni las buenas noches, ni tener a su confidente y gran amiga, no tener a aquella que supo darle todo lo que una hija podía pedir.

Le había pedido con anterioridad a Nancy que no la pasase a buscar, haría lo propio con Nick sabiendo que querría ver cómo se encontraba. No había revisado los mensajes en su teléfono desde entonces, no quería saber nada de nadie, no quería leer mensajes de aliento ni el pésame de sus conocidos, no lo necesitaba. Su mente debía enfocarse en atrapar a los culpables, llorar no traería a su madre de nuevo pero el trabajo duro podría evitar más catástrofes. Aun así, bien sabía que sería difícil con el pedido que Bogo le hizo ante todo lo acontecido.

Sería un día lento, tedioso, monótono a más no poder. Dando un paso tras otro comenzó un viaje de unas pocas calles rumbo a la estación de metro más cercana, podría haber llamado un taxi pero caminar le servía para despejarse de cara a uno de los peores días que le tocaría vivir.

El grisáceo cielo anunciaba lluvia para más tarde, un consuelo al menos ante tanta negatividad, sólo esperaba llegar a la ZPD a tiempo y no mojarse. No eran demasiados los mamíferos en la estación a esa hora, tampoco fueron demasiados en el metro. Llevaría una campera de gabardina con capucha además de su uniforme para evitar ser reconocida, los medios amarillistas debían de haberse relamido los bigotes con la noticia y estaba demasiado expuesta.

Bajaría del metro en una estación que estaba a dos calles de la ZPD, todavía faltaban unos quince minutos para el comienzo de su turno, llegaría más que a tiempo. Vería en la entrada a un cúmulo de varios animales y un par de móviles periodísticos, de haber pasado algo aparte de lo relacionado a Burrows no estaba informada. Evitó los portales de noticias y noticieros por igual para no amargarse más de lo que estaba.

Rodearía a los periodistas cruzando la calle para no ser reconocida por ninguno, la campera le ayudaba pero tampoco era una capa de invisibilidad. Entraría desde el estacionamiento del personal, la oficina de informes la esperaba y no la sala de reuniones donde todos buscarían hablar con ella. Nuevamente le debía una a Bogo, aunque el hecho de ir a informes no era demasiado alentador.

Apenas había logrado acomodarse de cara a su rutina cuando su jefe se apareció frente a ella. Al parecer el búfalo quería que usase su tiempo para leer la información que la familia Raines acercó sobre los últimos trabajos del desaparecido Mycroft, así como todo lo relacionado a negocios del padre o el hermano del lince. Los Raines acercaron documentación sobre el accionar de su empresa y cualquier dato podría ser indispensable.

No halló nada del todo nuevo al leer los informes sobre el hermano y el padre de Mycroft Raines, vincular los casos era imposible. Sí, los tres eran familiares y dos de ellos murieron en casos que nunca se resolvieron, mientras que Raines podría sufrir el mismo destino si Arcagma lo desease, pero relacionarlo todo era imposible.

Greggor Raines, que por ese entonces era el líder absoluto de la empresa de mayor crecimiento en toda la ciudad, amanece con cuatro disparos en su pecho en la madrugada de un doce de marzo de hacía casi veinte años. No había signos de lucha ni de resistencia de parte del lince, quien murió en un callejón a la vuelta de unos apartamentos de Tundratown. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Nunca nadie lo supo, no solía frecuentar el barrio si no era por algún proyecto importante, el felino detestaba el frío. Sus allegados aseguraron que no sabían nada de una posible reunión secreta en pos de algún negocio. Pese a la presión de los suyos, el caso se cerró al pasar los años y no hallar ninguna prueba relevante.

Pasarían sólo dos meses del asesinato de Greggor Raines para cuando Thomas Raines perdió la vida luego de que lo chocasen en el Distrito Forestal. El hermano de Mycroft murió calcinado dentro de su auto, que sería bañado en gasolina luego del impacto y prendido fuego por el asesino. La causa de su padre tomaría un nuevo rumbo a partir de ello y se hablaría de un ajuste de cuentas o duelo de egos, aunque las respuestas nunca llegarían y el caso cerraría sin un culpable.

Ambos casos coincidieron temporalmente con el auge de las familias Giesler y Dalton, dos mafias locales que atemorizaban a toda la ciudad y permanecieron en la cima hasta perder todo su dinero a manos de un ladrón anónimo. Muchos rumores ubicaban como culpables de las muertes a ambas familias, era mucho el dinero manejado por los Raines y los favores abundaban con tal de recibir protección.

De un modo u otro, las acciones de la empresa de los Raines cayeron demasiado y volvieron a subir rápidamente. Comparando las ganancias en diferentes momentos, Judy pudo notar cómo varios empresarios locales ayudaron a los Raines a levantarse luego del duro golpe. Incluso Lionheart, rival político de cara a las elecciones en unos pocos meses, ayudó a que el negocio familiar reflote.

Si algo estaba segura era que en el mundo empresarial los favores no llegaban por sí solos, no creería lo que estaba leyendo de no verlo. Los Raines no pusieron ni un cuarto del dinero que recibieron a cambio, ¿pero ahora se enfrentaban políticamente a varios de los que los ayudaron? La respuesta no la ayudaba demasiado en su trabajo, debía analizar las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Las acciones de la empresa de los Raines cayeron luego del par de homicidios, su inesperado ascenso debió de haber roto con la bolsa y muchos debieron ganar dinero a costa de inversiones, la generosidad de tantas empresas no era algo que se viese venir por lo general. Una estrategia muy bien pensada de parte de quienes invirtieron y de parte de los mismos Raines.

Ahora, con Mycroft desaparecido, las acciones cayeron más rápido que la vez anterior. Dadas las diferencias políticas lo más seguro fuese que ya no recibieran ayuda como la otra vez, además de que el fracaso del nuevo programa de seguridad para las prisiones, que desembocó en el famoso motín, fue un duro golpe para Raines y sus allegados. Era obvio que Lionheart y varios de sus aliados se beneficiaban, tanto en el mercado como desde lo político, algún ajuste de cuentas por haberlos traicionado sería lo más lógico de imaginar. Surgiéndole teorías tras teorías con cada minuto que pasaba, sólo una pregunta se erigía sobre el resto: ¿Dónde entraba Arcagma?

Los ex-convictos eran sus aliados, el motín sirvió para jugarle en contra a la oposición de Lionheart de cara a las elecciones, los Raines ya no daban tanto sustento económico a los rivales del alcalde, ni que hablar que el control de los medios y el terror generalizado elevaban la figura de Lionheart cada vez más, todo sería una conspiración muy bien hilada de no ser por algo puntual… No tenía sentido, el león y Arcagma no podían ser aliados, o no por todo lo que había analizado hasta el momento.

Medios partidarios a su favor, montañas y montañas de dinero para gastar en publicidad y clientelismo, obras de las cuáles podía presumir con su mandato. Lionheart contaba con demasiadas herramientas y aliados para intentar ganar las elecciones, buscar un aliado en Arcagma le era innecesario y quizás hasta contraproducente. Sí, tenía la mancha de Bellwether en su historial, pero aún con eso tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Arcagma no dejó de ser una molestia desde que llegó, llevando a que Lionheart se enemistara con las agencias de seguridad y, peor aún, perdiese potenciales aliados. Hasta donde Judy escuchó, la noche previa hubo varios ataques, con nuevos secuestros y víctimas fatales. Sin saber mucho de quiénes se trataba, su conclusión era clara: Lionheart salía perjudicado. Usar los medios para controlar a la población en un caso así era como querer tapar un bosque con la pata, todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba y el boca a boca era la peor publicidad de todas.

El escenario político era una tapadera para algo más, fuese lo que fuese que buscase Arcagma no se vinculaba a las elecciones. Quizás aprovechase el momento para repercutir en absolutamente todo, incluyendo el mercado, los medios, la opinión pública, las agencias y más. Su guerra parecía no limitarse a un grupo sino a Zootopia en su totalidad.

Alguien golpearía la puerta, al observar el reloj Judy podía imaginar el motivo. No podía creer que casi todo su turno se pasase tan rápido, ahora sólo quedaba acatar el pedido de Bogo. Al abrir la puerta saludaría a Ben, quien le daría un fuerte abrazo antes de darle el mensaje que le pasaron. Luego de la asfixiante muestra de afecto, Judy terminaría de ordenar los informes con ayuda de su amigo para después ser guiada por él a través de los pasillos del complejo de la ZPD.

—Me parece muy bien de tu parte el visitar a Mathew, Judy, estoy muy seguro de que podrá ayudarte —exclamó el felino con una sonrisa en su rostro—. De hecho, creería que deberías de haber ido hace rato, hacer catarsis siempre es muy útil.

—No soy de hacer estas cosas, Ben, pero Bogo fue muy claro —explicó Judy luego de exhalar con algo de molestia—. Me dijo que si quería seguir dentro del caso debía de ir con Monteiro, aunque esto se me hace un tanto inútil. No necesito un psicólogo para estar bien, puedo lidiar por mí misma con mis propios problemas.

—A mí me ayuda mucho, sólo intenta aprovecharlo y no seas tan cabeza dura, coneja tonta.

—¿En serio vas con él? —preguntaría Judy un tanto sorprendida—. Pareces alguien que siempre está bien, Ben, eres de los animales más alegres y no locos que conozco.

—Me halagas, Judy, pero como cualquier otro mamífero tengo mis problemas. —Ambos se frenarían frente a una puerta—. Soy un tanto inseguro con algunas cosas, pero Mathew me ha ayudado a verme como algo más que el típico oficial come donas estereotipado

—Vamos, sabes que para todos aquí eres mucho más que eso. —La coneja le daría un golpe amistoso en su brazo derecho, a lo que el cheetah se frotaría el brazo.

—Pues… hay quienes no me ven como mucho más que eso, pero me estoy esforzando por revertirlo —exclamaría para luego guiñarle un ojo y dejarla confundida. ¿Acaso Ben estaba buscando algo con alguien?—. Hablamos luego, saluda a Mathew por mí.

Luego de respirar profundo y dejar salir el aire con cierto pesar, Judy golpearía la puerta a la espera de una respuesta que no tardaría en llegar. Una voz desde el interior la invitaría a pasar, Mathew Monteiro sabía que la coneja llegaría y la llamó por su nombre.

El despacho era un lugar bastante simple y acogedor. Las paredes pintadas de un tenue amarillo contrastaban mucho con la rojiza alfombra de terciopelo que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación y con un sofá del mismo color, el cual estaba enfrentado con un diván también rojo. Con una pequeña biblioteca y al menos unos diez diplomas diferentes detrás de él, Monteiro se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su silla mientras apoyaba sus patas sobre el escritorio, leía una revista que trataba de videojuegos hasta donde Judy pudo notar.

Monteiro bajaría las patas del escritorio en cuanto Judy se adentrase más en la habitación, montones de revistas se apilaban con informes, fotos, dibujos y papeles de todo tipo frente a él. Mientras la coneja se sentaba, el lobo gris que portaba un flequillo rojo bastante particular, se sacudiría algunas migas de su chaleco negro, al parecer estuvo comiendo hasta hacía un momento.

—Lamento el desorden, Judy, puedes ponerte cómoda donde quieras. —Dicho esto el lobo se reclinaría hacia adelante para estrecharle la pata a la coneja, que además respondería con una tímida sonrisa—. Llevo esperando nuestro encuentro desde que Bogo me llamó ayer, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿A qué se debe eso, doctor Monteiro? —preguntaría Judy mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá.

—Mathew está bien, puedes tutearme también, y es más por indagar que por otra cosa. Perdón por lo que diré, pero tu caso se me hace demasiado curioso, la amnesia disociativa sistematizada no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—Sí, supongo que no cualquiera pierde todos sus recuerdos de un momento a otro, ustedes han de divertirse bastante con estas cosas…—El lobo sonreiría un poco en tanto desviaba la mirada, sabía que Judy no estaba muy entusiasmada por su visita.

—No quiero ponerte incómoda, mil disculpas, Judy.

—Se disculpa mucho, Mathew.

—Mal que mal, es algo que acarreo desde siempre y nunca pude corregir del todo, lo lamento. —Monteiro sonreiría al notar que se volvió a disculpar como lo hacía automáticamente desde que tenía memoria. Intentaría evitarlo a partir de ese momento.

—Bien, usted es el que sabe de esto, ¿por dónde empezamos?

—Tú eres quien marcará los ritmos aquí Judy, yo sólo te guiaré a medida que avancemos un poco. Bogo me dijo un par de cosas, pero lo suyo no me importa tanto como lo que tú puedas necesitar.

—¿Qué es lo que pidió Bogo?

—No importa en absoluto —respondería el lobo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por lo visto las órdenes no le interesaban demasiado, sólo estaba ahí para lo que su paciente necesitase.

—Se supone que debemos hablar de cosas que me pasen a mí, o algo que me moleste, ¿cierto?

—Lo importante en la primera sesión, o quizás las dos primeras, es plantear objetivos y conocernos un poco, entrar en confianza.

—¿Entonces hoy sólo haremos eso?

—¿Tienes algo en mente? Tal y como te dije, el ritmo lo marcarás tú. —La coneja negaría con su cabeza, luego de algunos segundos en silencio el lobo se pondría de pie y comenzaría a caminar por la habitación—. Los mamíferos cuyos casos son como el tuyo suelen querer sus recuerdos de nuevo, así como quienes pasan por momentos difíciles, como la pérdida de un familiar, buscan hablar sobre ello para "liberarse" un poco.

—Sí, supongo que algo de eso estaría bien… —Judy no sonaba demasiado convencida, lo cual notaría el lobo.

—Hagamos una cosa, tú hablas de algo que quieras y luego yo te planteo lo que podemos hacer a futuro.

—Bien, hagamos eso. —El lobo le haría una seña con su pata para que comenzase a hablar luego de cruzar sus miradas—. El día de ayer… No creo que necesite explicar lo que pasó, todo el mundo está al tanto.

—Perdiste a tu madre de forma cruel por unas malditas bestias, no hace falta entrar tanto en detalle sobre eso si no quieres. Tal vez puedas hablar de cómo te sentiste en el momento en que la viste desfallecer, o durante el entierro, cuando estabas con tu familia.

—Cuando se pasó por mi mente la idea de que ella murió, sentí… fuego, una llama que nunca antes sentí dentro de mí. Me quemaba y por más que lo intentase no podía apagarla. Grité, lloré, maldije, pero nunca pude con ella, no hasta que me reencontré con mi familia.

—Debías de permanecer fuerte por ellos, marcar el camino.

—No podía dejar que me vieran derrotada, debía contagiar mi espíritu aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo.

—Tienes alma de líder, intentas que todos avancen contigo y que estén bien, aunque te sientas mal.

—Una líder no acerca a todos los que quiere a la muerte. —Mathew, que caminaba de un lado hacia otro, se detuvo en seco y comenzó a mirarla fijamente.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es algo… —Judy inspiraría profundo intentando calmarse mientras evocaba su reciente recuerdo—. Durante el entierro de mi o madre, uno de mis hermanos, Joel, me dijo eso frente a todos. No he parado de oírlo desde entonces, una y otra vez, hace eco y una vez que comienza no puedo pararlo.

—Caló hondo en ti.

—Muy hondo…

—¿Hay algún motivo para ello?

—No lo sé, pero razón no le falta, mi madre murió por mi culpa.

—Lo que dijo tu hermano es impotencia pura, no debes dejarte herir por ello. No puedes culparte por lo que hicieron estos tipos.

—Está bien, Mathew, no dejaré que vean que me hirieron. Tal y como dije, no puedo derrumbarme en un momento así.

—¿Sigues la filosofía de Nick? Veo que todavía influye mucho en ti.

—¿Filosofía de Nick?

—Sí, ya sabes, "nunca dejes que vean que te hirieron". Supe hablar bastante con él apenas entró a la ZPD y eso es una de las cosas que más logré rescatar de él, su fortaleza.

—No sabía que fuese de él… Supongo que de a poco comienzo a recuperar una que otra cosa de mis recuerdos. —Por primera vez desde que Judy ingresase a la habitación, esbozaría una sonrisa que le serviría de señal a Monteiro.

—¿Has logrado captar algún recuerdo?

—No como tal, sólo un par de cosas, nada muy grande —respondería encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien… Con esto que hemos hablado hasta ahora, creo que puedo tomar algunos elementos al menos para una o dos sesiones más. Lo que dijo tu hermano, tus recuerdos y Nick serán algo así como un pilar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú eres el que sabe, Mathew, sólo dime qué hacer y lo haremos.

—Te haré una propuesta, de ti dependerá el cómo plantearemos los objetivos a futuro una vez que elijas. —La curiosidad de la coneja fue en aumento al oír las palabras del lobo—. Bogo me pidió que enfocara mi tratamiento en tu bienestar general, bloquear todo lo negativo que te rodea y explotar tus virtudes tanto como fuese posible.

—Y luego está lo que tú quieres hacer, aunque implique no seguir las órdenes de Bogo.

—Él quiere que te enfoques en la misión, que no te dejes llevar por todo lo malo que ha estado pasando últimamente. Yo, en cambio, quiero que nos enfoquemos en ti, quiero traer a la vieja Judy Hopps otra vez. Necesitamos a la coneja que ha ido creciendo y madurando este último par de años si es que queremos acabar con Arcagma.

—¿Estás hablando de traer mis recuerdos?

—Quienes padecen amnesia disociativa sistematizada muchas veces no recuperan sus memorias, seré franco contigo, Judy. Incluso si las recuperases podría llevar meses o años, tiempo que no tenemos.

—No entiendo hacia dónde quieres ir…

—Ahora mismo estás realizando un tratamiento "conservador". Te dan una medicación y tienes un avance progresivo, no te fuerzan a recordar nada demasiado fuerte por miedo a que tu mente se bloqueé y tengas otro episodio de amnesia. Van de menos a más, con la esperanza de que, algún día, tengas buena parte de tus recuerdos.

—Y tú quieres ir a por todo, ¿verdad?

—Desde que perdiste la memoria has pasado por mucho y no tuviste nuevos episodios, creo que vale la pena el intento. No haremos que lo recuerdes por ti misma, pero sí que sepas todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo. Voy a bombardearte con montones y montones de casos y viejas memorias para que veas cómo fue tu accionar, aprenderás de tus viejos errores y aciertos otra vez.

—Está bien, Mathew, acepto tu propuesta. Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de mí sin importar el riesgo.

—No, Judy, yo no te hablaré de ello. —El lobo se acercaría a su escritorio y de él tomaría un expediente que dejó en la cima, por lo visto lo había planificado con antelación—. De nada sirve que yo te hable de esto si no lo ves por ti misma. —Le extendería el expediente, que llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Caso Outterridge"—. Necesitas más que palabras de mi parte.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este caso?

—Tal y como te mencioné antes, lo que dijo tu hermano, tus recuerdos y Nick serán algo así como un pilar. Todo ello lo encontrarás en ese informe donde, como supo decir Joel, por primera vez guiaste a un ser querido hacia la muerte.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Todo el día se resumió en ir con Clarke de un lado para el otro, tuvieron que investigar los diferentes ataques de Arcagma. No rescatarían información del todo relevante en lo que sería otro día sin pena ni gloria para el caso, lo cual con toda la presión mediática no era para nada bueno. Ya podía imaginarse a Bogo de mal humor después de otra discusión con el alcalde.

Al finalizar su turno todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Bogo para analizar el presente y el futuro del caso. Savage y Skye llegarían con algunos minutos de diferencia para su sorpresa, por alguna razón no estuvieron juntos a lo largo de la jornada. Judy por su parte se retiró más temprano para descansar, si bien entendía que la coneja necesitaba su espacio le era muy molesto el no poder acercarse para acompañarla. Sólo se cerró tanto una única vez desde que la conocía, y fue cuando el casi pasa para el otro lado. Ahora que efectivamente tuvo una importante pérdida no quería siquiera imaginar lo mal que la estaba pasando. Quizás pudiera hacerle una rápida visita al salir del trabajo, antes de ir con Skye y Langley a rescatar a la hermana de la mapache.

La reunión con Bogo no fue demasiado larga, tampoco es que pudieran hacer demasiado. Sabían quiénes eran los animales a perseguir y sabían lo que hacían, pero atraparlos era imposible si no cometían algún error. El búfalo por su parte aprovechó la reunión para explicar un poco la recopilación de datos que Judy hizo sobre los Raines.

No había nada que pudiesen vincular directamente al caso, pero las inversiones que supieron recibir los Raines en su momento eran demasiado llamativas. Los detalles de los homicidios en sí no se correlacionaban con el caso tampoco, pero si algo quedaba claro era que los Raines tenían demasiados enemigos. ¿Morir con cuatro disparos? ¿Qué te incendien en tu propio auto después de chocarte? ¿Ser secuestrado por Arcagma? Lo más curioso de todo es que los Raines nunca fueron conflictivos ni se supo que tuvieran problemas con nadie, al parecer los secretos abundan alrededor de ellos.

Con la reunión consumada y sin nada más que hacer, emprendió camino hacía su vehículo. Savage sería el primero en salir, seguido por los vulpinos y Clarke al final. Si bien Skye intentó llamar la atención de Nick, este pasó de ella y se encaminó hacia la salida. Hablaría antes con Ben para ver si él sabía algo de Judy, por lo visto la coneja pasó todo el día en informes y estuvo un rato con Monteiro, el psicólogo. Esto último le llamaría especialmente la atención, sabía que el lobo era un gran profesional y podría ayudar a su amada coneja. Pronto la curiosidad se apoderaría del zorro. ¿Hablarían de él durante las sesiones? ¿Qué tanto dirían?

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se acercó hacia su vehículo sin notar que alguien lo esperaba. Alguien se aclararía la voz y Nick giraría la cabeza hacia él, un tanto sorprendido aunque no lo demostraría. Quitaría la alarma de su auto con total indiferencia mientras levantaba su pata para saludarlo. Encendería las luces del vehículo para luego darle marcha, nunca esperaría su osadía al abrir la puerta y entrar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—No estoy de humor para hacer de taxista, mueve tu trasero, Savage —exclamaría Nick en tanto miraba la hora en su teléfono, intentando no echarlo a la fuerza.

—Sólo quiero que hablemos, no te llevará demasiado tiempo —respondería el conejo, con la mirada fija en la ventana.

—Tengo cosas de hacer, bájate y vete, no te lo diré por las buenas otra vez. —En respuesta, Savage se pondría el cinturón de seguridad mientras su mirada ahora se enfocaba en él, con su soberbio temple tan característico.

—Necesito que tengamos una charla de macho a macho. —Dicho esto, Nick entendería de lo que quería hablar el conejo y sonreiría levemente—. Ahora que entiendes a lo que voy, ¿me dejarás hablar?

—En un par de minutos, iremos a un lugar mejor.

—¿No es que estabas apurado?

—Si vamos a hablar de eso necesitaré algo para sopesar la situación, y tú también. Mejor hablarlo distendidos y con un whisky en mano, ¿o prefieres ron?

—Tú eliges, Wilde, me da lo mismo.

—Será whisky entonces…

Lo más probable es que el finísimo agente Savage no estuviese del todo contento una vez que llegasen al bar de Beth, pero estaba cerca, era barato y si de por sí lograba espantarlo mejor. No es que tuviese muchas ganas de hablar con él a decir verdad.

Estacionaría a unos cuarenta metros del lugar, analizaría la reacción de Savage con detenimiento en cuanto se diera cuenta de cuál era su destino. Sonrió por dentro al ver cómo abrió los ojos de par en par por unos pocos segundos y luego suspiró resignado. Luego de bajar del auto, y a medida que se acercaban, el olor a comida frita comenzó a inundar sus olfatos. Ambos llevarían instintivamente una pata a sus vacíos estómagos en tanto estos rugían, de no ser por el poco tiempo y por la poco grata compañía Nick se lo pensaría dos veces.

Se le haría más difícil el contener la risa en cuanto ingresaron al bar, las reacciones del conejo se le hacían muy divertidas. Primero se frenó en seco al olfatear cómo el olor a comida frita comenzó a combinarse con alcohol, tabaco y un horrible aromatizador de lavanda, por su gesto no le era nada agradable. Luego las miradas de todos en el lugar se posarían en él, era imposible que desentonase más con el lugar. ¿Un conejito apuesto de ojos azulados y vestido con un ostentoso traje? Contarían con la suerte de que Nick era conocido en el lugar, más allá de su uniforme de policía era uno más dentro del bar.

Por recomendación del zorro buscarían una mesa apartada, al fondo de las mesas de billar. Una hiena se acercaría para pedir la orden, pero no sin antes dar un cálido saludo al vulpino y un frío saludo al conejo, a quien Nick sólo presentó como un compañero del trabajo. Con una botella de whisky en la mesa, una cubeta con hielo y un vaso para cada uno, ambos comenzarían lo que Savage denominó una "charla de macho a macho".

—El lugar es… acogedor —exclamaría Savage después de dar un par de sorbos a su vaso.

—No necesitas mentirme, Savage, sé que es una mierda, pero es la mejor mierda que podrás encontrar en Zootopia. —El zorro se serviría nuevamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Skye no tiene padres, ni hermanos, ni a nadie en particular que pueda cuidarla. No seré demasiado, pero soy todo lo que tiene, así que velo por ella siempre que aparece alguien como tú.

—¿Se supone que debo hablar contigo si quiero pedirle matrimonio? —Savage le dirigiría una mirada hostil, no estaba para bromas.

—Sólo quiero que ella esté bien, no es muy buena al momento de elegir compañía.

—Mira, Jack, sé que no te caigo bien y tú tampoco me agradas Lo mejor es terminar con esto cuanto antes, así que escúpelo de una vez. —El conejo respiraría profundo, la tensión entre ambos iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No me enteré del mejor modo de la relación que tienes con ella, el video fue más que impactante.

—¿Tanto te gustó la vista? —El conejo se pondría de pie y golpearía la mesa, todas las miradas se clavarían en ellos.

—No me interrumpas, Wilde, tampoco te burles de mí. Te estoy hablando en serio, así que si tienes un poco de aprecio por Skye vas a cerrar tu jodido hocico y me vas a escuchar. —De a poco el conejo volvió a sentarse, Nick permaneció ilegible hasta que una sonrisa de aire provocador se dibujó en él.

—Bien, prometo no molestarte más, sólo evita llamar la atención. —Mirando sobre su hombro de reojo, Jack volvió a tomar la palabra.

—No sé de tus intenciones, ni siquiera puedo entender qué es lo que vio en un tipo como tú, pero si algo me queda claro es que voy a borrarte esa sonrisa estúpida como la llegues a lastimar, y créeme que lo disfrutaré.

—¿Tanto lío para esto? ¿En serio?

—Tú, mi estimado vulpino, me desesperas demasiado. —Haría fondo blanco con lo que quedaba en su vaso—. Planeaba tener una charla muy diferente, pero no, siempre tienes que ser un idiota…

—Seré directo contigo para dejar todo claro de una vez por todas, y esto que te diré no saldrá de la mesa. ¿De acuerdo? —El conejo lo observaría confundido—. Tienes que prometer que no saldrá de aquí, hazlo por ella y no por mí.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Aunque hubiese nula confianza entre ellos, Nick prosiguió una vez que eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Es sólo sexo, aliviamos la tensión, nada más —exclamaría tan serio como le fuese posible.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Nunca oíste de una amistad con derechos? Es eso, ni más ni menos. Sexo por sexo, sin intención de nada más. La conocí en un bar hace unos meses, tuvimos un primer encuentro y seguimos en contacto. Tuvimos luego un segundo encuentro, un tercero y así, nos caíamos muy bien, pero no pudimos avanzar con nada serio por cosas nuestras.

—Ella dijo que cuando se encontraron en la ZPD para comenzar con el caso, recién ahí se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo no podía ser, pero aun así escapaba para verte porque te amaba.

—Te mintió a ti y a tu jefe, ¿pero qué más querías que hiciera? La perseguían demasiado, la atosigaban como si fuese una criminal y estaba desbordada. Me pidió ayuda y se escabulló varias veces después de lo del motín, necesitaba un escape de su día a día. —No sabía si Savage se estaba tragando todo el cuento, pero de ir bien podría zafarse de la falsa relación con Skye.

—No entiendo por qué no confió en mí con algo como eso. —Lo tenía contra las cuerdas, definitivamente había caído.

—Presionaste con tus superiores, el resto estaba fuera de tu alcance.

—Entonces… Entre tú y ella no hay nada, ¿verdad? —De una vez por todas, y poco a poco, la tensión presente terminó por desaparecer, ambos estarían más cómodos desde entonces.

—Sólo sexo ocasional, cada uno está listo para avanzar sin el otro cuando llegue el momento.

—Me dijiste que no avanzaron en algo más por diferentes motivos. ¿Es mucho pedir que me hables de ellos?

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, Jack? Ya te respondí lo más importante.

—¿Tú le dijiste que no a ella o fue al revés? Sólo responde eso y te dejo en paz. —Comprendía más que bien esa mirada, podía entender por lo que estaba pasando el conejo.

—Ella quiso avanzar, fue poco antes de… Digamos que hubo algo semanas después que me marcaría mucho. Hasta antes de eso me sentía muy confundido, me agradaba Skye, y me sigue cayendo bien, pero aún con sexo de por medio no puedo verla del mismo modo. Hay alguien más que ocupa ese lugar, aunque lo estoy trabajando de a poco, es una situación delicada.

—Puedo entender eso. Sé lo que se siente, Wild… Nick, sé lo que es. —De una vez por todas, el conejo había logrado entrar en confianza con él—. Intentar obviar lo que sientes por alguien buscando a otra hembra que pueda llenar ese hueco, aunque sabes que nunca será así, es por lejos de las peores mierdas que hay. Hieres a alguien que sólo quiere ser amada, te hieres a ti mismo, nadie termina bien.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo así? —preguntaría el zorro con evidente curiosidad mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

—¿Así cómo?

—Es una buena noche para ser honestos, Jack, tampoco es que lo disimules muy bien. —El conejo sonreiría levemente y detendría la mirada en su vaso vacío, era buen momento para servirse otra vez.

—Nos conocimos en la academia, éramos los dos mejores de nuestra clase y vivíamos rivalizando. Ella era muy querida por todos, como siempre ha sido, mientras que yo… Bueno, nunca he sido muy bueno estableciendo relaciones. —El zorro asentiría, eso último era un tanto evidente—. No nos empezamos a llevar bien hasta el semestre en que nos graduaríamos. A ambos nos castigaron por pelearnos durante una clase, siempre hubo algo de chispa y apenas nos acercábamos todo explotaba. Me animaría a decir que por momentos incluso nos odiábamos.

—Cuando conocí a Judy no es que nos llevásemos bien tampoco, supongo que zorros y conejos no somos demasiado compatibles.

—Sí, enemigos naturales y esas cosas. Volviendo un poco, terminamos castigados, como te dije, encerrados en una habitación hasta que solucionemos nuestros problemas. Pasó un buen rato hasta que ella tomó la palabra, aunque no fue exactamente para disculparse.

—Tiene una lengua bastante afilada —indicaría Nick con una leve sonrisa. Dudó si servirse whisky otra vez, pero con dos vasos encima y al tener que conducir, terminó por desistir de la idea.

—Comenzó diciéndome que nadie me quería allí y que era un cretino, lo cual no era mentira, pero con el correr de las horas el tire y afloje entre ambos desapareció y comenzamos a hablar como mamíferos más serios. Ella entendió cuán mal la pasaba estando siempre apartado de los demás, yo empaticé con ella al ver que era más que una zorra bonita que atraía a todo el mundo. Y créeme que con todo, me refiero a todo el mundo.

—Podemos concordar en el hecho de que tiene uno que otro atributo…

—Siempre fue muy bella, elegante, con esa aura que hace que parezca… inalcanzable en cierto modo. —Un nuevo fondo blanco con lo que restaba en su vaso—. Salimos de allí llevándonos mejor, incluso con su ayuda me integré más en nuestro grupo. No pasaría demasiado para que comenzase a verla con otros ojos, aunque no era como los demás que sólo la buscaban por su apariencia. Me sentía cómodo a su lado, feliz, tenía sensaciones que nunca nadie me hizo sentir.

—Supongo que, respondiendo a mi pregunta, llevas así desde antes de graduarte. Sí que has aguantado mucho, mi amigo.

—Nick… Ella y yo en serio tuvimos algo. Fue graduarnos, ir a su habitación y besarla en el momento de mayor euforia de mi vida. En serio hubo algo entre nosotros. —El zorro nunca se esperaría la continuación de la historia, el conejo bien que se la supo jugar—. Ambos estábamos un poco pasados de copas, lo admito, pero no es que no supiéramos lo que hacíamos. No recuerdo una noche en la que me sintiese tan bien como esa.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaron? ¿Primera base o algo más?

—¿Primera base? —preguntaría irónico—. Segunda, tercera, cuarta y si quieres puedes inventarte una décima.

—Se activó tu instinto reproductor, quién lo diría Jack. —No se contendría demasiado la risa al ver que el conejo se tomó a buen modo la broma—. Aunque siempre hay un pero en estas historias.

—Podría decirse que sí, siempre hay uno. —Inspiraría profundo, ya no se lo veía tan animado—. La ZIA siempre fue muy estricta con sus agentes y sus relaciones, innecesariamente estricta. Con Skye pensamos en llevar algo en secreto, pero secretos así salen a la luz por sí solos. Nos descubrieron besándonos, ya llevábamos un año dentro. Nos dijeron que nos íbamos ambos o terminábamos con lo nuestro.

—Y siguieron trabajando…

—Sí, seguimos trabajando —respondería con amargura—. Éramos muy buenos, habíamos luchado y sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta donde estábamos. Además, fuera de ello, la agencia nos necesitaba, éramos dos grandes apuestas a futuro.

—¿Y reubicarlos en lugares diferentes y dejarlos seguir con lo suyo no era buena opción?

—Nick, de por sí son tabú las relaciones interespecie entre depredadores o entre presas, imagina una entre presa y depredador. Debían ponernos un freno y fue ese, nos golpearon muy bajo y muy fuerte. La ZIA no puede permitirse algo como eso.

—¿Qué pensaba ella?

—Quería irse, que ambos nos fuéramos, en serio me quiso y yo… Bueno, estaba asustado, muy asustado. Fui un jodido cobarde y también un ambicioso, estaba allí para demostrarle a todos los que nunca creyeron en mí que en serio había llegado lejos. Era una cuestión de orgullo, y en cierto sentido de lógica…

—¿Lógica?

—Un conejo y una zorra jamás podrían llegar lejos juntos. —El más incómodo de los silencios se haría presente entre ambos. Las aspas del ventilador parecían ralentizarse hasta que todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Un trance eterno se apoderaría de sus mentes mientras se debatían cómo seguir, al fin y al cabo era algo que ambos tenían presente día a día. Sería Savage quien retomase la palabra—. Pensé que quizás no fuese amor. Probar lo prohibido, disfrutar de un secreto, quizás la llama entre ambos desapareciese cuando lo tomásemos como algo normal.

—Fue bastante tiempo, Jack.

—Sólo era sexo desenfrenado y no mucho más, no es que cuando nos encontráramos hiciéramos demasiado. —Nick revisaría la hora, fue oír lo que dijo el que conejo para entender que no tenía mucho más que hacer allí—. Pero me equivoqué, sí que había mucho más, muchísimo más. Nunca volví a sentirme igual con nadie, y mira que lo he intentado.

—Como con Judy.

—Con Judy sólo intenté acercarme, pero sé que será igual que siempre. Quizás un conejo y una zorra podrían tener algo, pero ya es muy tarde para volver a intentarlo.

—Nunca es tarde, Jack, siempre puedes hacer un nuevo intento.

—La lastimé mucho, Nick, ya no hay posibilidades. Además, aunque ambos dejásemos nuestros trabajos el mundo nos odiaría.

—El mundo puede irse a la mierda —respondió con determinación, llamando la atención del conejo—. El amor es amor, sea interespecie, sea homosexual, sea como sea, nadie puede juzgar el amor que sienten dos mamíferos.

—El amor no existe, Nick, o al menos ya no para mí. Skye fue la única hembra que puedo decir con toda seguridad que amé y sé que nunca volveremos a tener nada. Cuatro letras, una palabra, sólo eso.

—Puede que no sea más que una palabra, pero entonces alguien llega y le da sentido.

—¿En serio citas a Cowehlo? Ya, en serio, Nick, sólo hay que resignarse y mirar hacia adelante. El mundo gira sólo en un sentido, no puedes ir contra ello.

—Me niego, resignarse es de cobardes. Puede que sea muchas cosas, pero eso sí que no, porque si algo me enseñó la vida es que hay que jugársela por lo que vale la pena. Puedes avanzar, puedes retroceder, equivocarte o acertar, pero rendirte jamás.

—¿Por qué hablas de ti como si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Qué puedes saber tú? No es como si tú estuvieses… —Sus ojos se abrieron de par, su respiración se aceleró al igual que sus latidos en tanto una idea cursó su mente—. ¿Enamorado de una coneja?

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Buenas mis muy queridos lectores, vengo con lo que en cierto modo son buenas noticias. Como bien saben, la universidad me venía limitando mucho los tiempos de escritura, pero esto ya no será tan así a partir de ahora. Debido a que mi universidad cambiará de sede, había que hacer toda la "mudanza" y las clases terminarían antes de lo estipulado (la semana entrante). Es por ello que en parte mis horarios se veían limitados también, en lugar de tener más tiempo de descanso entre parciales y trabajos terminaron amontonando todo en poco tiempo y sólo podía estudiar y odiar mi existencia. Si bien ahora ya dejo de cursar seguiré estudiando para preparar finales, aunque el tiempo de escritura será mayor. Prometo esforzarme para traer los capítulos más rápido a partir de ahora, que ya no hay excusa alguna xD. Eso es todo de momento, muchas gracias por pasar nuevamente, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado porque es de los que más me costó hasta ahora por alguna razón. Nos estamos leyendo, mucha suerte ;)**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Victorique:** Si no leías el cap, ¿por qué el odio? Si tanto me odiases no te desvelarías para leerme xD. Nah, ni que esté tan mal el buen Drew, sólo espera xD. ¿Qué será? No lo sé, quizás nada muy importante. Mmm… No sé, una nutria leyendo fics no suena como algo normal (? Sí, completamente una dulzura de hembra, como toda nutria xD. ¿Viste lo bondadoso que es? A mí en lo personal me cae muy bien. Ya, no te refieras así cuando hables de Skye, pobrecilla xD. Gracias por lo de la explicación por cierto. ¿Pañuelos? ¿Para qué? Alguien malvada como tú debería de disfrutar de esta parte. Sí, Vic es una nutria gorda y vieja, pero es bastante buena y agradable. Stu puso lo que había que poner y no sólo llegó, sino que se hizo valer, genial por él xD.

Supongo que si te centraste tanto en la lectura es porque la pasaste bien, o eso quiero creer… Sigo sin entender cómo Grace te dio pena y odio, pero bueno, viniendo de ti hay que esperarse todo xD. Deja de insultar a mis psj, no seas tan mala xD. Pobre Skye, pobre Jack, pobres todos los que maltratas… Bueno, no fue una muy buena excusa, pero viniendo de Jack… Dejémoslo ahí xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que te hayas entretenido también leyendo las respuestas. Nos estamos leyendo Vic, hasta luego :P

 **Leonardo Leto:** ¿Por qué morirías antes de que subiese el cap? Anda, que si ya casi eres inmortal xD. Yep, un nutria disfrutando del dolor ajeno, aunque no encuentro a quién se puede parecer, quizás tu sexto sentido te esté fallando. Fue sólo un susurro, nada importante, tranquilo xD. Una orden quizás, o un piropo (? (lo segundo no que si no me matan xD). ¿A quién se parece el sarnoso? Conozco varios (? En serio me alegro de que te guste Arcagma, espero que te llegue a gustar la mitad de lo que a mí me gustó Inval xD. ¿Sólo 10 latigazos? Te quedaste corto (? Seh, un oscar para el conejo, a ver si así llena el hueco que dejó la waifu del tigre (? Bueno, si te gusta esa parte de Grace, lo de este cap te ha de dejar con un poco de hype espero xD. Me reí mucho con esto, pero como leíste ahora sí que tuvieron historia xD. Al final mueren todos, absolutamente todos, siempre lo digo, nadie puede evadir la muerte (? Bueno, si el cierre ese te dejó así espero que el de este cap te haya emocionado un poco también xD. Ufff, sí que te hice esperar, pero tranquilo que quizás el próximo cap no tarde un mes, ahora ya no tengo excusa y en serio quiero avanzar un poco más rápido. Y pensar que cuando dijiste de sacrificar los OCs cierta loba seguía viva, pobre de ella xD. Nos estamos leyendo Leo, espero que este cap tmb sea de tu agrado.

 **4ndr3w:** Tal y como dices, menos acción y más drama xD. Nah, tampoco es que haya tantas conspiraciones, al menos por ahora (? Bueno, si tu cabeza no daba para tantas conjeturas, espero que este cap no te haya perdido demasiado xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, mi fiel lector, nos estamos leyendo :P

 **Reyarturo4:** He leído varios fics con introducciones de cinco párrafos, no sé a cuál te refieras xD. Pues sí, el rencor de todo lo que rodeó a la muerte de Bonnie se veía venir. Bueno, esperemos que descubras ese par de emociones en lo que queda de fic, que queda para un rato más xD. Oh, sólo una colaboración pues, pensé que tuvieron algo más xD. Pues bien, a competir sanamente entonces. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, y por suerte la U me dejará respirar un poco, que me tenía muy a mal traer, con un canal por si acaso no lo imagino xD. Nos estamos leyendo R4, hasta pronto ;)

 **Byakko Yugure:** ¿Procastinación yo? ¿O a quién le hablas? Bien sabes lo que fueron estos últimos meses xD. Ascenso sería mejor supongo, no es que él haya ido a por una entrevista, más bien lo llamaron. Leo todo lo que dices y si puedo llegar a una conclusión, es que Drew la está pasando de maravilla. No sé si todas las nutrias sean así como dices, quizás tenemos muy mala suerte y conocemos a los peores especímenes, no puede ser que todas sean tan malvadas xD. Bueno, dura y fría como parece, Skye tmb tiene un kokoro, se ve que los niños se lo mueven bastante xD. Bien, esto no lo puedo creer. ¿Tú? ¿Justo tú quejándose de algo? Naaaaaah… Pero sí, tampoco es que me gusten xD. He ido a un par y Dios… Ver madres llorar, todos cabizbajos, el mismo muerto siendo velado… Cuando tuve que ir al de mi abuela sí que fue difícil, pero el que se te acerque la gente a darte tu pésame tampoco se me hizo muy agradable pese al buen gesto, soy de aislarme en estos casos y el que todos vengan contigo no es lo que más se me antoje.

En cuanto a Stu, quizás no lo supere, pero avanzar tendrá que avanzar, por sus hijos al menos. Sí… fue en serio xD. Sólo la describí como lo que es (? Y no, en una situación como esta no podrías librarte, no conmigo de escritor xD. Ya veremos que pasa en TLR, supongo que lo daré todo por el Veneno (? Bueno, que no todo en los funerales tiene que ser malo, tmb pueden ser divertidos, al menos para quienes lo ven desde afuera xD. Bien por el conejo imponiéndose como bien se debe.

Pasamos al zorro preferido del fandom pues. Si no es con su familia, difícil veo que pueda encontrar por donde tomar un respiro, al menos en esa misma noche. ¿Lástima la desconfianza de Grace? Si es lo que hace avanzar a la historia xD. Anda, sólo falte que te enojes con Grace por lo que hizo, ¿puedes culparla en un momento así? Que Nick no es de fiar para ella, y que tiene la cabeza metida en un millón de cosas xD. Bien… Otro que insulta a la pobre de Skye xD. Lo de Hamilton se me ocurrió en el momento, supongo que fue una buena jugada de Arcagma para despejarle un poco el camino a Skye, lástima que ensuciaron tremendamente al pobre Hamilton xD. Bueno, tantos recursos sucios de por medio tenía que servir de algo, lástima que el pobre Nick tmb queda enganchado, aunque en este cap tmb demostró cierta astucia y se quita un poco de encima a Jack, ¿o quizás no? Ya, si tú no disfrutabas del momento fracasaba rotundamente, bien sé que el conejo se merecía una de esas xD. Bueno, que en el manual de uno tiene claro que "no debe decirle zorra a alguien por más que lo sea", pero ya en caliente… Bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar xD. Bueno, de a poco mejora el tema títulos, mi gran cuenta pendiente de toda la vida xD. Nos estamos leyendo, EP, espero que este cap tmb te haya gustado, hasta luego ;)

 **AngelEstebanFox14:** Al fin, Ángel, al fin te pudiste poner al día para que yo te pueda responder por aquí xD. Sí, sé bien que tu situación no estaba siendo fácil, pero en serio esperaba que pudieras ponerte al día. Bien, llorando a borbotones, entiendo que no te guste llorar como a cualquiera, pero hey, que sentir un cúmulo de emociones a veces es bueno, no te sientas mal por ello xD. Apa, bastante alto en tu rango, es todo un honor xD. Bueno, ya que ibas a llorar al menos hacerlo por diferentes causas, ¿no? Admito que lo del naranjo fue un golpe bajo, pero se me ocurrió en el momento en que me pregunté, ¿dónde podría estar Stu? Apenas lo visualicé decidí usarlo, no podía no hacerlo. Anda, repróchame todo lo que quieras que está bien, al fin y al cabo alimentarme de las emociones de mis lectores es parte del trabajo xD. Skye, pobre Skye, nadie la quiere a la pobre xD. Mmm… no sé si super efectivo a largo plazo, sólo espera y no saques conclusiones, hay que ver qué pasa después de este cap con Jack, tranquilo que esto es un vaivén de cosas xD. Lo de "olvidar la amnesia" me quitó una tonta sonrisa, perdón por ello pero tenía que marcar la ironía xD.

Bien, lo de Drew sí que es un arma de doble filo. Oh, no te desvíes hacia la nutria, el calvito es más importante xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el velorio, fue bastante difícil de escribir de hecho. Bueno, en cierto modo lloraste con Stu y lo acompañaste en el sentimiento, ¿verdad? Emmm… No es que te quiera ver sufrir, pero sí quería molestar a alguien más xD. Verás, mi beta está profundamente enamorado de Bonnie (no preguntes) y fue un golpe bajo para él, todo lo que giró alrededor de la pobre coneja anciana fue algo hecho en dedicatoria de mi beta xD. Tranquilo con la amnesia, que no es el obstáculo más grande (? Sí, Nick la pasa peor que mal, la roncadera de Drew es muy pesada y no pienso darles un respiro xD. La llamada, bendita esa llamada que dará lugar a una que otra cosa, o quizás no porque aún no veo bien que hacer allí… o quizás sí (? Anda, que Skye es una buena hembra, no la trates mal xD. Pues claro que era mi cínica idea, pero ahora las cosas dependen más de Nick que de ella. Bueno, espero que al menos hayas disfrutado de la bofetada a Savage, espero el abrazo para cuando quieras dármelo, sólo esperemos que no me dejes en serio inconsciente xD. Me despido de ti a través de este mensaje, mi estimado, espero que este cap tmb haya sido de tu agrado, hasta pronto ;)


	15. Batallar en soledad

Disperso, no había otra palabra para definir el cómo se encontraba su mente. Feliz en parte, con miedo por otra, además de ansioso, preocupado, nervioso, confundido, pero disperso más que cualquiera de las anteriores, muy disperso. No sabría decir en qué momento salió del bar, ni cuándo dio marcha a su vehículo, o cuándo llegó a su casa y se dejó caer sobre su cama. ¿En serio las cosas habían salido bien? Después de todo lo que pasó en las últimas semanas, ¿en serio podía visualizar un futuro donde todo salía bien?

No debía apresurarse, el futuro todavía le era muy distante, de momento su prioridad era rescatar a la hermana de Langley. Aunque le fuese casi imposible debía de alistarse para cuando Skye le diese la orden. Comería algo aunque no tuviese demasiada hambre, al menos para tener energía cuando llegase la acción. El whisky hizo que le entre bastante sueño, quizás un café que lo despertase y algo dulce pudiesen ayudarlo.

Su mirada estaba fija en la nada misma en tanto bebía de a sorbos pequeños, un par de tostadas con dulce de moras acompañaban el café. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, hubiese pensado que encontraría en Savage alguien en quien confiar su mayor secreto. Sentía cómo una gran carga de a poco se desvanecía, hablar de ello con tanta naturalidad fue realmente increíble. Después de todo el conejo estaba en su misma situación, o inversa cuanto menos.

La reacción de Jack cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por Judy sería algo imposible de olvidar. Del entrecejo fruncido dubitante a los ojos abiertos como platos, a una que otra sonrisa en tanto golpeaba la mesa con su puño. _"No puede ser cierto"_ , fueron las palabras de un casi eufórico Savage al notar que no era el único con una relación vulpino-lagomorfo.

Ayudarse mutuamente, dejarse cada uno su respectivo espacio, forjar una amistad cuando todo termine, apoyarse ante la cruel mirada del mundo cuando llegase el momento; sólo eran unas de las tantas cuestiones que trataron, todas fundamentadas en que las cosas saliesen bien. Restaba esperar que el escenario fuese más favorable para ambos nada más, lo cual no se daría a corto plazo. Entre la memoria de Judy y la complicada forma de ser de Skye, no es que la tuviesen demasiado fácil.

Varias risas, un par de anécdotas, y una que otra mentira para meterse al conejo en el bolsillo, fueron los principales ejes para que Savage empatizara con él, ¿y por qué no viceversa? Si algo debía de admitir, es que una vez que ambos se soltaron la conversación se volvió mucho más distendida y llevadera, como si fuesen amigos de hacía varios años. Aun así, no debía de olvidar que la farsa y el engaño fueron sus principales herramientas, cada uno de sus pasos debía darse con cuidado.

Bajaría el café de un par de tragos y devoraría las tostadas en cuestión de pocos segundos, ya casi era la hora y no estaba del todo listo. Buscaría en su habitación ropa completamente negra, también tenía un gorro y un pañuelo para tapar parte de su rostro. Según lo que dijo Skye, tendrían que deshacerse de los cuatro guardias que estaban custodiando el lugar, no podían arriesgarse a que queden testigos que los identifiquen. Los hombres de Arcagma no serían el principal problema de todos modos, el riesgo radicaba en las cámaras de seguridad. Si la zona estaba siendo filmada podían identificarlos con facilidad, necesitaba cubrirse tanto como fuese posible.

Estando listo, volvió a la sala de estar para buscar su teléfono, le diría a Skye que estaba preparado. Algo inesperado lo aguardaría en su sofá, aunque no es que fuera tampoco tan sorpresivo. Si la zorra ártica supo entrar la noche anterior, ¿por qué no Langley siendo una ladrona de guante blanco? La mapache llevaba una mochila consigo, se pondría de pie mientras la abría para buscar algo.

—Si siguen forzando mi cerradura la terminarán por averiar, sólo díganme cuando vengan y les abro —exclamó el vulpino un tanto molesto mientras se dirigía hacia Langley.

—Traigo algo que te servirá, tampoco te quejes tanto que te pondrás como Tora —respondería entre risas la mapache, le daría a Nick un par de botellas con aerosol—. ¿Recuerdas la tintura que te dio Tora cuando se metieron en la ZPD? Esta es parecida, sólo que seca más rápido y se quita con una ducha normal.

—Gracias al cielo, me preocupaba lo de la seguridad del lugar. —Eran tres los aerosoles que le daría Langley, uno blanco, otro gris y un último negro—. ¿Me tiño como zorro de mármol?

—Tengo un viejo colega que es un zorro de mármol, si Arcagma en serio sabe todo de mí irá a por él y no te molestará. Sólo tenemos que hacer que te parezcas lo suficiente.

—Supongo que tú y ese colega no terminaron muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Lo suficientemente bien como para tener ganas de que Arcagma vaya tras el infeliz. —La mapache buscaría algo más dentro de su mochila—. Esta es una foto de él, ve a teñirte para que quedes igual. Cuando termines partimos.

—¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

—Creo que Skye te lo había dicho todo ya: Tora vigila a Herbert, nosotros vamos y matamos a esos bastardos para rescatar a mi hermana, son sólo cuatro lobos.

—Será algo sencillo entonces…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

La comida que le llevaron no podía ser más insípida, pero no podía objetar nada si quería mantener su salud tal y como estaba. Si había aprendido algo con el correr de los días es que discutir con ex-convictos no era para nada bueno, pese a que fuese con humor y con toda la buena intención posible. Intentaba mantener una buena relación con todo aquel que necesitase asistencia médica, si lograba empatizar con al menos unos pocos evitaría que el resto le hicieran cualquier tipo de barbaridad. El sarcasmo y la ironía no eran buenos recursos, sus chistes tampoco parecían servir. Los idiotas parecían vivir a la defensiva y todo era una ofensa para ellos, sólo se quedaba en silencio mientras aguantaba insultos e intentaba hacer un buen trabajo que los dejase contentos.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos a las afueras de la cabaña, de seguro tendría que atender a otro de los mamíferos de Arcagma. Comería más rápido para llenarse al menos un poco, si de por sí su cena era un asco estando caliente no quería ni imaginar estando fría. Si salía vivo de allí lo primero que haría era pedirle a Grace una pizza, o unos buenos fideos con salsa, tacos quizás, o algún postre casero…

La puerta se abrió y una enorme figura se hizo frente a él, era alguien amigable por suerte. Con notoria seriedad, Tora le haría un gesto con la cabeza, por lo visto tendría más trabajo antes de cerrar el día. El zorro se pondría de pie con pereza y suspiraría con desgano, siempre había algo para hacer con esos idiotas.

Seguiría al tigre en silencio, se le hacía curioso verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Con Tora había cierta confianza como para ello. El felino lo observaría de reojo y soltaría el aire molesto. _"Puede que esta noche sea especial para mí, nada importante que debas saber."_ , indicaría sembrando la duda en el zorro. Quizás los rebeldes hicieran algún tipo de movimiento contra Arcagma esa misma noche.

Realizando el típico camino a la sala general donde estaban los matones de Arcagma, quienes festejaban algo por alguna razón, Drew comenzó a caminar en dirección a los reclusos mientras Tora siguió derecho. Corrigiendo sus pasos con un ligero trote al darse cuenta que se había desviado del tigre, entendió que su destino se hallaba en la habitación del mandamás.

Tora cruzaría palabras con el par de custodios de Arcagma y estos abrirían la puerta a su habitación. El zorro maldeciría para sus adentros al ver que el felino no estaba solo, por lo visto no lo atendería a él. Uno de los guardias le dio un leve empujón para hacerlo entrar y luego cerraría la puerta. Ahora estaba a solas con Arcagma y uno de sus hombres, Todd.

Ambos se encontraban muy serios hablando de algo que no lograba entender en primera instancia, luego del portazo clavarían su mirada en él y sonreirían de forma cínica. Por lo visto disfrutaban molestarlo o algo así, evitaría mantener demasiado el contacto visual, más que nada con el híbrido que no parecía estar muy estable mentalmente. Había un botiquín en el suelo, vendas, una pequeña pinza y un bisturí. De seguro una bala o algo de eso.

—Lamento que hayamos tenido que interrumpir su cena, doctor Wilde, pero Todd volvió en mal estado luego de su último trabajo y necesita asistencia —indicaría Arcagma confirmando que su trabajo sería con el híbrido—. Entonces, Todd, ¿cómo siguió todo eso?

—Newell se encargó del par de guardias mientras fui a por Reyes, había más seguridad de la que pensamos en un primer momento. Se preparaban para trasladarlo o algo así, se ve que el ornitorrinco estaba muy paranoico cuando descubrió que conseguimos la contraseña —explicó Todd mientras Drew se acercó a revisar lo que había en el botiquín. El híbrido se quitaría su remera dejando entrever un vendaje mal realizado con sangre todavía fresca—. Con cuidado, Wilde.

—Tranquilo, Todd, nuestro amigo es bueno en lo que hace. —Drew observaría de reojo al felino calvo mientras quitaba las vendas y revisaba la herida—. ¿Reyes opuso mucha resistencia?

—Gritó y pataleó un poco, pero no hubo mayores dificultades. Esa cosa deforme no tuvo oportunidad desde un principio. —Le sería imposible a Drew contener una ligera carcajada aunque la ahogaría del mejor modo posible. ¿Con qué derecho le decía deforme ese tipo a un ornitorrinco? Por lo visto no le gustaban los espejos—. ¿Qué es lo que te parece chistoso, idiota?

—Los modales, Todd —recriminaría Arcagma con una ligera sonrisa y un suave tono de voz.

—Sólo aclaraba la voz, hay mucha humedad en la cabaña y se me irritó bastante la garganta, tengo comezón. —La excusa de Drew no parecía haber colado por los gestos del híbrido.

—Tendrás algo más que comezón en tu garganta cuando tome un pelapapas y te lo entierre en la boca. —No había sido ni de cerca la amenaza más extraña que había recibido Drew en esos días, pero lo del pelapapas le causó cierta gracia. Comenzaría a desinfectar la herida evitando el contacto visual con Todd mientras éste tenía su mirada fija en él—. Quita los restos de bala y ya no jodas.

—Limpiaré un poco la herida con alcohol primero —indicaría Drew intentando no sonreír mientras el híbrido apretaba los puños por el ardor—. Y ahora sí, respira profundo.

Las balas habían penetrado bastante por debajo de su hombro derecho, era una lástima que no le perforase el pulmón. Intentaría cortar profundo con el bisturí con la excusa de que tenía que abrir bien la zona para no desgarrar tejidos una vez que arrastrase las balas hacia afuera con la pinza. Nada podría objetar Todd, aunque el zorro sólo se aprovechaba de su ignorancia en el tema para divertirse a costa de su dolor sin morir en el intento. Los gemidos de dolor de los convictos le eran más que satisfactorios, lo cual nunca hubiese experimentado de no estar ahí. Definitivamente sacaban lo peor de él.

 _"Hay dos fragmentos"_ , luego del comentario de Drew el híbrido aceleraría un poco su respiración. El zorro no abusaría demasiado de su suerte y extraería el primer fragmento con suavidad evitando generar dolor, ya se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Con el segundo fragmento, que se hallaba más profundo, disfrutaría un poco más de la mala experiencia del híbrido.

—Sánchez es mucho mejor para estas cosas —refunfuñó Todd mientras Drew suturaba la herida.

—Nunca hice nada de esto hasta llegar aquí, cuanto menos evité cortar una arteria importante o algo así, tampoco estuvo tan mal —respondió Drew, terminando de vendar la zona.

—¿No estuvo tan mal? ¿Sabes qué es lo que no estaría tan mal? —Todd se pondría de pie y lo tomaría al zorro del cuello—. Te arrancaré las orejas y tu cola para ponerte las de un maldito cerdo, o quizás de una asquerosa comadreja.

—Vamos, Todd, suelta al doctor Wilde, no hizo un mal trabajo. —Era curioso ver cómo Arcagma actuaba como la voz de la conciencia del híbrido—. Ya hablamos de tus ataques de ira, respira profundo, cuenta hasta tres y déjalo ir. No hay por qué retomar viejos hábitos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, mejor evitar viejos hábitos… —abriendo su garra, el híbrido soltaría el cuello de Drew que empezaría a toser—. Me iré a dormir, cualquier cosa me avisas —indicaría observando al felino—. Mucha suerte con tu garganta, Wilde.

—Buenas noches, Todd, descansa bien que lo tienes merecido después del trabajo de hoy. —El tono de voz casi paternal sería cuanto menos curioso para el vulpino que se acariciaba el cuello y maldecía para sus adentros.

En tanto Drew ordenaba las cosas dentro del botiquín, Arcagma se pondría de pie y buscaría una jarra de agua en su heladera, además de un par de vasos. Haría un gesto a su médico personal para que tomase asiento, al parecer una charla le deparaba al zorro. Todo sería silencio hasta que Arcagma terminase de servir agua para ambos y se sentase en su sillón.

—Me disculpo por todo esto. Todd siempre ha sido alguien… impulsivo, por así decirlo. Su condición es algo con lo que a veces le cuesta convivir. —Dicho esto, Arcagma bebería hasta la mitad de su vaso—. Sufrió mucho en el pasado por ello y a día de hoy le cuesta controlarse cuando percibe algún tipo de burla hacia él, como cuando usted reaccionó cuando él dijo "deforme".

—¿Entonces es mi culpa por aclararme la garganta en el momento inadecuado?

—Vamos, ambos sabemos que fue una risa ahogada, quizás Todd lo dejó pasar pero aun así se sintió atacado por la idea, podría haberle salido más cara. Me sorprendió lo rápido que supo zafarse, por cierto.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso de mutilarme la cola y orejas?

—Es la razón por la cual fue a prisión, encerró a algunos de sus compañeros de escuela en un hangar y los "convirtió en híbridos" como él… —Drew abriría los ojos de par en par, el tipo era en serio un psicópata—. Si mal no recuerdo también les hizo varios tajos en el pecho y escribió… Yo amo a los híbridos o algo así, no recuerdo bien a decir verdad.

—Más que a prisión deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio.

—Todos estamos locos en menor o mayor medida, doctor Wilde, sólo que no todos tienen la valentía de exteriorizarlo. —La frase se le hizo un tanto extraña pero asintió con escepticismo, llevarle la contra en sus cosas no llevaba a cosas buenas—. Puede que Todd haya exagerado un poco, pero no es más que una de tantas víctimas.

—Si él es víctima qué hay de sus compañeros de escuela…

—Usted es un zorro, Wilde, ha de saber muy bien lo que es el bullying, los jóvenes son muy crueles. Póngase en el lugar de Todd y créame que, pese a que lo que hizo es un poco extremo, se podrá sentir identificado. ¿Nunca le dieron ganas de tomar a algún matón y vaciar un cargador en él?

—Me pasa bastante desde que llegué aquí.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Andrew, por favor. Más allá de pasar en las escuelas, pasa en las universidades y trabajos, uno se topa con idiotas en todo momento y en todo lugar. El problema no es de Todd, o de nosotros, tampoco de quienes nos educaron, va mucho más allá.

—Mire, Arcagma, si en serio intuyo lo que quiere decir puedo darle en parte la razón. Las leyes que rigen la sociedad premian el mínimo esfuerzo, la delincuencia y la vagancia, la culpa no es de los estudiantes y los jóvenes, el problema es estructural.

—Pero…

—Pero pese a todo, mutilar compañeros de clase y escribir cosas en sus pechos me suena más a un trastorno grave. Por cínico que suene, el único lugar en la sociedad que tendría que tener alguien que trae muerte y dolor es bajo tierra y en un cajón.

—¿Y quién cree que deba ser enterrado más profundo? ¿Quién mata o la sociedad que convierte a un mamífero en un asesino? No creo que haga falta decirle que lo que nos rodea es lo que nos da forma, nadie nace siendo asesino.

—No tiene sentido hablar del estado o la sociedad en estos casos, si Todd necesitaba ayuda debía de buscarla él o sus padres.

—Su padre era un lobo pederasta y su madre una osa joven que se dejó influenciar porque sus padres eran dos alcohólicos inútiles, no podían explicar el límite entre lo decente y lo indecente ni predicar con el ejemplo. ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda? —Arcagma iría levantando cada vez más la voz a medida que hablaba, el silencio se haría presente entre ambos a la espera de una respuesta que jamás llegaría—. Exacto, a nadie, sólo se dejó llevar e hizo algo que creyó que liberaría todo su dolor y angustia.

—Siempre hay alguien, siempre aparece alguien. Es sólo cuestión de… no sé, mejorar la educación. No sólo instruir mejor a los profesores para que tengan más para entregar, sino fomentar en los más jóvenes…

—¡No sea estúpido! — Por primera vez desde que Drew lo conocía, Arcagma perdió la compostura. No sólo lo insultaría, también lo dejaría con las palabras en la boca—. ¡Educación! ¡Educación! ¡Educación! No es más que una parte del clásico discurso político, mejoraremos la educación para los niños, daremos más beneficios a los ancianos y lucharemos por los derechos animales. ¿Qué no ve que todos prometen lo mismo y nada mejora? Hay cada vez más profesores y más acceso a la educación, más herramientas, ¿y todo para qué? Buscan incluir a todo el mundo en la misma bolsa, aunque signifique encadenar a quienes más avancen para equiparar con los que se quedan atrás. Exigen menos y menos año a año, el coeficiente de la población baja y ellos quedan felices.

—¿Ellos? — Arcagma tomaría aire, analizaría por unos segundos para ver hasta dónde hablar.

—¿Sabe quién fue Harold Gormsson, doctor Wilde? Un hombre de estudios como usted no puede no conocerlo.

—¿Habla del fundador de Zootopia?

—Gormsson fue posiblemente el animal más sensato e inteligente que existió. Usó a los ricos para darles cosas a los pobres, unificar a todos los mamíferos e incluso fundar una ciudad con lo que dichos ricos le dieron. Muy listo, ¿verdad?

—Si lo plantea así, demasiado para ser real.

—Gormsson tenía un sueño, quería que todos diesen lo mejor de sí mismos y reciban lo mejor de los demás en una ciudad donde, nuestras diferencias, nos permitieran crecer. Tierra de libres, todos los mamíferos son iguales, la justicia es ciega, la prensa es libre, los negocios son honestos, los buenos ganan y todo, simple y llanamente todo estará bien. Es un sueño, doctor Wilde, porque tiene que estar dormido para creer él.

—Y usted nos despertará de ese sueño, ¿no es así? ¿Es el salvador que siempre necesitamos?

—Soy el salvador que nunca nadie quiso, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque todos aquí son muy prósperos como para darse cuenta, temen despertar algún día y darse cuenta de que la mesa está inclinada a favor de una gran minoría.

—¿Es ese su objetivo? ¿Atacar a quienes mueven los hilos? ¿A quiénes nos roban en la cara? —Las preguntas de Drew iban cargadas con escepticismo—. Lleva criminales como bandera, mata inocentes, tortura a quienes nada tenemos que ver, ¿para ser el despertador de la sociedad?

—¿Quiere saber por qué Todd está aquí?

—Porque es un monstruo, una aberración, más allá de su condición de híbrido. Sirve para fomentar el miedo más que nadie, lo cual usted quiere.

—Exacto… Es el producto de todo lo que está mal en Zootopia. Desde la falta de concientización, a las pocas medidas tomadas contra violadores, pasando por el alcoholismo y la negligencia familiar. Puede tomar también la violencia en las escuelas, la desatención de los profesores y directivos, la falta de empatía, la "falta de educación" que usted mencionó en parte también. Todd, nuestro querido Daniel Todd, es un monstruo por ser hijo de la monstruosa "civilización" en la que vivimos.

—Matar a una coneja para mostrar a su "querido" monstruo fue completamente innecesario.

—Je… ¿En serio le molestó lo de Bonnie Hopps? Es una coneja, dentro de cinco minutos habrá treinta más.

—Eso no compensa el dolor de una familia rota.

—Compensa la salvación de montones de familias. Se llama daño colateral, el fin justifica los medios.

—No, el fin nunca justifica los medios, más cuando hay vidas de por medio.

—Si yo le diera un arma en este preciso momento y le dijera que me mate para terminar con todo, ¿me mataría? Después de todo lo que ha vivido aquí, después de apartarlo de su familia y ocasionarles tanto dolor, ¿jalaría del gatillo para traer la paz a Zootopia?

—Por más que muera la cosa no termina aquí.

—Pero si lo hiciese, ¿lo haría? —Luego del cruce de miradas, Drew apartaría la vista mientras el felino negaba—. Esperaba más de usted después de todo lo que hablamos, doctor Wilde, mucho más.

—No sólo lo mataría, Arcagma… Puede asegurarse de que haría más que jalar el gatillo.

—Sólo es cuestión de mostrar cuán débiles son los grandes íconos y líderes de Zootopia, quitarle la venda de los ojos a la población para que comience a actuar por sí misma. Usted lo hizo, en parte, cuando se hizo famoso por ser el Archimago de Plata, demostró que el miedo no tenía fundamento y que los enemigos más grandes pueden caer.

—Yo me quedé en las sombras y no estuve fomentando el pánico en toda la ciudad.

—Y eso, mi estimado, es lo que nos diferencia. Usted pudo… no, más bien tuvo que quedarse en las sombras. Si yo permaneciera invisible en mi cruzada la verdad permanecería oculta, no puedo permitirme eso tratándose de la Hermandad.

—¿Hermandad? —Arcagma sonreiría ante su fallo.

—¿Acaso pensaba que mi lucha es contra un par de políticos y empresarios nada más? Sé todos y cada uno de los nombres y apellidos de quienes conducen la ciudad.

—Mátelos a ellos entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver todo el resto de Zootopia?

—Son como la hidra, corta una cabeza y nacerán más. Ellos también juegan este juego y, a cada movida mía, responden. Sólo exponiéndolos a ellos y a sus fallos, sólo sembrando el miedo, evitaré que Zootopia vuelva a ponerse la venda de quien quiera que venga para tomar el control. Morgan, Bradford, Lister, Moss, Delius Giesler y Dalton, la Hermandad y tantos otros pasaron por aquí. Los ciudadanos zootopianos son ignorantes y egoístas y tienen que aprender, por la fuerza si hiciese falta, que a menos que ellos mismos cambien sus líderes también serán ignorantes y egoístas.

—Por más que esté en lo cierto, incluso sin saber de qué va todo esto de la Hermandad, puedo asegurarle que nunca nadie le dará la razón. Fomentar el miedo hará que lo esquiven, que lo odien y repudien.

—¿En serio piensa que nadie me dará la razón?

—En absoluto.

—Entonces quizás deba recordarle que usted aceptó jalar del gatillo, del mismo modo que yo lo estoy haciendo desde hace varios años. Usted mismo, Andrew Jefferson Wilde, me acaba de dar la razón.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No haría demasiadas preguntas sobre los autos en los cuáles iban, uno conducido por Skye y el otro por Langley, que era acompañada por él. Quizás fuesen robados por la mapache, tal vez Skye usó sus recursos para conseguirlos o los podría tener de antemano. El zorro estaba un tanto malhumorado y lo último que quería era hablar con ninguna de ellas, aunque eso significase satisfacer su curiosidad.

No tenía nada en particular en contra de la mapache, nada que le jugase muy a favor tampoco, pero de no ser por la insistencia de Skye ni siquiera estaría ahí. Jugársela por una ladrona no tenía sentido alguno, más siendo ellos un policía y una agente de la ZIA. Estaba convencido de que apenas tuviese oportunidad, Langley huiría con su hermana. Se le hacía curioso el proceder de Arcagma para tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar a Harkness. Tener a la fuerza un arma de doble filo como Langley, además de tomarse las molestias de secuestrar y mantener con vida a su hermana, no parecían medidas muy lógicas de su parte, o no a simple vista. Con el famoso ladrón desaparecido todo cobraba menor sentido.

Skye detendrían el vehículo a unos veinte metros del hangar donde se hallaba la hermana de Langley, Theresa, la mapache estacionaría detrás. Había bastantes similitudes con el lugar donde, junto con Judy, enfrentó a los Outterridge. Desde el tamaño hasta la odiosa pasividad que mostraba, el lugar no paraba de darle escalofríos.

Skye bajaría de su auto y caminaría hacia ellos. Al igual que Nick la vulpina teñiría su pelaje, aunque se haría pasar por una zorra roja y no de mármol como él. Prepararían sus armas antes de bajar, cuatro pistolas 9mm con silenciador, dos de las cuales usaría Skye y una para cada uno de sus compañeros, un revólver para Nick y un par de navajas para Langley.

—Son sólo cuatro lobos. Entramos en silencio, los acabamos y nos llevamos a Theresa, así de simple y así de rápido. —Langley asentiría ante los dichos de Skye mientras Nick las observaba de reojo, estaba concentrado en el hangar.

—Hay muy poca vigilancia, ni siquiera custodian la entrada —señaló Nick con escepticismo—. ¿Siempre fue así, Skye?

—Sí, no suelen salir. Han de estar confiados, llevan meses ahí sin inconveniente alguno —explicaría la vulpina—. Tampoco es que requieran mucho para controlar a una civil, es sólo esconderla de Sarah.

—Es una pena que esto tenga que ser rápido, en serio tenía ganas de divertirme. —Dicho esto la mapache haría un gesto para que los suyos la acompañen en dirección al hangar.

La entrada del hangar no parecía contar con cámaras, después de lo complejos que fueron sus trabajos anteriores esperaba algo de mayor dificultad. Incluso les sería sencillo forzar la cerradura, Langley no tardó más que unos pocos segundos. Si bien estaba listo junto a Skye para arremeter si alguien se aparecía, nadie les ofreció resistencia alguna para que entren.

La iluminación era prácticamente nula en el amplio hangar donde había restos de avionetas y vehículos varios, con basura por todos lados. En cuclillas e intentando ser tan silenciosos como fuese posible, avanzaron por las sombras en dirección a un grupo de cuatro lobos que estaban jugando a las cartas bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara que estaba en la pared.

Por medio de señas, sería Skye quien le indicase a sus compañeros quién se cobraba cada víctima, ella sería la única que tomaría dos. Debían ser disparos limpios, tenían que llevarse el alma de cada lobo sin contemplación. Contando hasta tres, mientras contenían la respiración, el trío accionó sus respectivos gatillos dando por cumplido su objetivo. Con un sonido seco uno de los lobos caería de su silla, mientras dos se desparramaron en la mesa y el cuarto se mantuvo en su asiento.

A paso ligero caminarían hacia la mesa donde estaban los cuerpos de los lobos, se asegurarían de que los cuatro estuviesen muertos, tal y como comprobaron que estaban. Langley y Skye los revisarían buscando alguna llave o algo que sirviese para saber dónde se encontraba la hermana de la mapache. Nick por su parte se quedó quieto observando el lugar para evitar sorpresas. Sería Langley quien encontrase un juego de llaves, todo parecía estar bien encaminado.

Llegada la hora de buscar a la dama en apuros, los tres se dividirían buscando alguna habitación donde pudiese hallarse. Nick y Skye revisarían abajo mientras Langley subió unas escaleras hacia un segundo piso. Por medio de un mensaje la mapache le avisaría a su compañera que había encontrado la habitación y la estaba por forzar, las llaves no parecían funcionar. Skye llamaría a Nick para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras, aunque el zorro decidió quedarse.

—Ya casi estoy —indicaría la ladrona terminando de forzar el cerrojo que por alguna razón se le dificultó un tanto demás—. ¡Sólo unos segundos más, Theresa!

—¿Segura que está ahí, Sarah? —preguntaría Skye.

—La escuché gemir recién, debe estar amordazada. —Un clic le indicaría a Langley su éxito, con rapidez se pondría de pie para abrir la puerta.

—Tenemos compañía abajo —exclamaría Nick respirando aceleradamente, por haber subido corriendo—. Conté cinco al menos, no nos queda más opción que pelear.

—Libera a tu hermana, Sarah, con Nick haremos tiempo abajo e intentaremos hallar una salida. —La vulpina seguiría a Nick hacia abajo, hasta que su celular vibró en su bolsillo, Tora la estaba llamado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Herbert se está yendo a Tundratown, creo que va hacia donde están ustedes. Lo entretendré lo más que pueda. —El tigre los había dejado a todos paralizados, debían proceder con rapidez.

—Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura, ¿de acuerdo? —Una ligera risa se escucharía al otro lado luego de las palabras de Skye.

—Hablas como si no me conocieras…

Sin más que decir el tigre colgaría y el dúo de zorros tomaría sus armas para enfrentarse a los cinco que Nick contó, junto a más si es que los había. _"Tenemos diez minutos más el tiempo que Tora nos consiga"_ , indicaría Skye. Con el tiempo en contra y rodeados por varios enemigos, Langley iría a por su hermana mientras sus compañeros ganaban terreno.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Paz, expansión, diplomacia, unión, futuro, comercio. La fundación de Zootopia no fue algo que se diese de un momento a otro, tampoco algo que contase con un único objetivo. El comercio quizás fuese el pilar primordial, o la ambición de unos pocos aunque nadie nunca lo admitiese.

Los libros de historia narraban cómo en un principio había pequeños poblados habitados por mamíferos que pertenecían a las mismas especies y luego familias, como los cánidos, los roedores o los felinos. Las diferentes necesidades de cada ciudad llevaría a que se establecieran rutas comerciales de todo tipo, aunque fuese lenta la globalización sería inminente.

Pese a lo simple que pudiese parecer el proceso, serían varias las décadas e incluso siglos que pasasen para dejar de lado las diferencias y prejuicios. Se formarían ciudades donde lo único que tenían en común los mamíferos era el tamaño y la dieta, aunque lo primero dejaría de ser también un inconveniente con el paso del tiempo.

Depredadores y presas vivirían separados pese a tener ciertos acuerdos comerciales. Las presas temían ser atacadas por depredadores, mientras estos eran superados por una diferencia de casi diez a uno. Sería la necesidad de expandir sus tierras lo que llevaría a que los diferentes grupos de mamíferos forjasen una profunda enemistad, llevando a múltiples batallas y, en cierta medida, a una involución.

Las presas lucharían contra los depredadores buscando ampliar sus dominios y recursos, luego entre otras presas también al ver cómo los conejos, roedores y rumiantes no paraban de aumentar su población y limitaban al resto. Los depredadores por su parte se mantendrían unidos por la gran diferencia numérica respecto a las presas, aunque las rivalidades presentes llevarían a múltiples conflictos entre ellos también. Presas contra depredadores, mamíferos grandes contra pequeños, cánidos rivalizando con felinos y lagomorfos con roedores, todo el que fuese diferente a uno podía ser un eventual enemigo.

El mundo se sumiría en una etapa oscura, pocas eran las poblaciones que se podían mantener en paz. Varias voces intentarían hacerse oír buscando acabar con los conflictos, pero Harold Gormsson sería considerado por muchos el más destacado. Observando el camino recorrido a lo largo de la historia, las diversas especies siempre terminaban por agruparse para progresar hasta llegar a diferenciarse sólo entre presas y depredadores. ¿Por qué no volver a las bases? La expansión no sería un problema siempre y cuando todos pudiesen convivir juntos y en armonía, aunque la utópica idea pareciese una completa locura en la época.

Los primeros bocetos de una posible Zootopia se comenzarían a idear a medida que Gormsson llamase la atención de mamíferos poderosos de todo tipo. El hambre, la penuria y la pobreza serían consecuencias inmediatas luego de tantas batallas sin sentido. Quizás un punto neutral en medio del frente de batalla, que abasteciese de comida a las tropas de forma equitativa, pudiese servir como ejemplo de que se podía trabajar en armonía sin necesidad de preocuparse por el mamífero que se encontraba a tu lado.

Si algo tenía presente Gormsson es que sólo el poder y el dinero podrían acaparar las miradas de ambiciosos aliados. Tomando el comercio como base, convencería a los suyos de fundar una pequeña ciudad donde presas y depredadores viviesen en paz en pos de un bien común, al fin y al cabo eran varios los que estaban hartos de tantas disputas que sólo dejaban pérdidas a su paso. Al no haber aranceles o impuestos de ningún tipo al llevar productos a un bando u otro, todo aquel que tuviese algo para vender intentaría sacar provecho de la idea de Gormsson para tener mayores ganancias. Poco importaba a los ricos a quién llegaba lo que vendiesen mientras sus bolsillos se llenasen, todos se beneficiarían en cierta medida.

El éxito del Plan de Unificación Comercial Interespecie llevaría a la fundación de varias sedes similares a la ciudad que Gormsson había creado a la par de ricachones desesperados por enriquecerse a costa de la guerra. En vista de que depredadores y presas trabajaban juntos para autoabastecerse, las batallas disminuirían hasta dejar sólo viejos rencores. Sería en conmemoración del "alto al fuego" que se le otorgaría a Gormsson los recursos necesarios para dar rienda a su máximo proyecto, la creación de una metrópolis donde presas y depredadores comenzasen a reunirse en paz y declararon que cualquiera podría ser lo que quisiera ser. Por desgracia para él, no llegaría a ver su idílica utopía al morir por causas naturales ya entrado en la vejez.

Pese a la ausencia de un gran líder como supo serlo Harold Gormsson, Zootopia dejaría en claro que, aún con prejuicios presentes, la paz era posible. El comercio y la distribución de hábitats serían la gran clave para desarrollar la _magnum opus_ de todos los mamíferos en general, pero tan idóneas ideas terminaron por ser monopolizadas por pequeños grupos y la corrupción a manos de unos pocos llevarían a que el auge zootopiano fuese reemplazado por una crisis muy fuerte.

La etapa conocida como _"La corrupción de Morgan"_ no alteraría la paz entre presas y depredadores, pero Zootopia se sumiría bajo un régimen decadente como pocos. En vista de que el miedo y la corrupción todo lo controlaban, diferentes mamíferos con notable influencia decidieron aliarse en secreto para acabar con el corrupto alcalde. Matarlo no serviría porque alguien más perteneciente a su sector asumiría su puesto, necesitaban debilitarlo a Morgan y a todos sus allegados.

Un accidente por aquí, malos negocios por allá, también tratos sucios y sobornos por doquier. No pasaría demasiado tiempo para que la Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre con toda su influencia quitase a Morgan del medio. Su gran poder para actuar desde el anonimato y sin ser descubiertos sería sorprendente incluso para ellos mismos, necesitaban mantenerse unidos para proteger el legado de Gormsson y aumentar sus filas para perdurar en el tiempo.

En qué momento la Hermandad terminó por preocuparse más por si misma que por la ciudad, no era sabido a ciencia cierta, pero el duelo de egos y la influencia suficiente para hacer lo que quisieran terminó por desviar a sus miembros de los objetivos iniciales. Al menos eso es lo que estaba documentado en los relatos de Dominick Allard, quien supo ser parte de la Hermandad hasta apartarse por sí mismo. A sabiendas de que dejó constancia de todo lo relacionado a la Hermandad, su obra terminaría por desaparecer hasta quedar no más que un par de tomos, uno de los cuales tenía David Goldschmidt.

Desde elegir quiénes eran los gobernantes, hasta hacer desaparecer del mercado a quienes atentaban contra ellos, e incluso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, La Hermandad de Los Lirios de Sangre influía desde las sombras para guiar a Zootopia a su antojo. Con varios altibajos a lo largo de la historia siempre yacía presente, siendo controlada por los individuos más destacados de cada época.

La explicación de Grace y comentarios de Fowler dejarían boquiabiertos a los suyos, ¿en serio podía existir un ente de semejante poder en Zootopia? ¿Hasta dónde podían creer lo que Goldschmidt dijo? El zorro parecía ser un tipo muy inteligente y lo que decía podía constatarse a través de varios hechos históricos, ¿pero en serio se fundamentaban estos con el actuar de una secta de locos?

La mente de Barnes Willard, compañero de trabajo de Grace, comenzó a idear infinidad de teorías que comenzaría a decir en voz alta hasta que un molesto Harkness le pediría de mala gana que se calle. El vulpino se mantenía muy escéptico con todo lo relacionado a la Hermandad, que aún de ser cierta no veía hasta donde podía vincularse con Arcagma.

—Sólo podemos sacar teorías y conjeturas, Ed, al menos hasta tener algo concreto —indicaría Fowler, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos, en tanto el resto se hallaba sentado alrededor de una mesa—. Si bien no seguimos más que nuestro instinto, la existencia de estos tipos explicaría muchas cosas.

—No hay pruebas de nada, no podemos andar a ciegas, Abel —respondería el vulpino—. Llevo semanas encerrado aquí sin hacer nada y seguiré así porque "no seguimos más que nuestro instinto".

—Si se te ocurre algo mejor podrías decirlo ahora, Harkness. —El comentario de Grace sería secundado por un breve silencio de todos los presentes—. David puede ser un tarado, pero sabe de lo que habla. Fue darle el anillo y comenzó a jugar con nosotros a su antojo, además de que el libro es en serio antiguo y explica muchas cosas.

—Durante el rescate de los concejales hubo fuego cruzado entre los agente presentes y los animales de Arcagma. Si bien los medios dicen que los terroristas atacaron primero, Leonard me dijo que ninguno de ellos esperaba el disparo, ambos bandos fueron tomados por sorpresa. —La explicación de Fowler daba por entendido quién fue el que ocasionó el tiroteo.

—¿Los Lirios de Sangre comenzaron el tiroteo? —preguntaría Willard con cierto brillo en sus ojos—. Tiene mucho sentido de hecho, más sabiendo cómo resultó todo. Los líderes del ZBI salieron muy bien parados, igual que el alcalde y los medios que se beneficiaron de la noticia. Apuesto mi salario de un mes a que fueron ellos.

—¿Concluimos entonces en que el alcalde pertenece a la Hermandad junto al jefe del ZBI? —preguntaría Grace en lo que era casi una afirmación.

—Creo que hay otra conclusión aún más importante…—Todas las miradas se centrarían en Fowler—. Encontramos al enemigo principal de Arcagma, sabemos en parte qué es lo que quiere.

—Hagamos de cuenta que tienen razón, Arcagma y los locos de sangre son enemigos… ¿Qué tienen en contra? Y más importante todavía, ¿Por qué me persigue? —Luego de la pregunta de Harkness, Grace tomaría de su bolso la daga que el ladrón le robase a Raines.

—Si tuviese que apostar, diría que es por esto —dijo la zorra dejando la daga en la mesa—. Según David esa daga tiene cerca de doscientos años. Buscamos algunos hechos en el libro sobre esa época y no hallamos demasiadas cosas para relacionar. Lo más importante es que un miembro de las familias originales, los Edevane, fue expulsado de la Hermandad, lo cual no se ha dado con mucha frecuencia en su historia. La familia terminó por desaparecer en cuestión de pocos días.

—¿Qué pasa cuando te expulsan? ¿Cómo confiar si guardarán el secreto? —preguntaría un ingenuo Willard—. ¿Qué?

—Los matan, Barnes, no pueden arriesgarse a que alguien que sepa de la secta hable. —Habría un nuevo silencio luego del comentario de Fowler.

—Entonces… —Otra vez Harkness alzaba la voz—. Si hay una ligera, muy ligera posibilidad de que esta daga fuese usada para matar a los Edevane, ¿qué quiere Arcagma con ella? ¿Cómo podía saber siquiera que Raines la tenía? Si es que me está persiguiendo por esta cosa, ¿cómo supo que yo la robé?

—Quizás… Arcagma estuviese dentro de la secta —afirmaría Willard tímidamente—. La secta debilita a sus enemigos muy de a poco hasta derrotarlos, de seguro Arcagma estaba dentro para sacar información. Está él sólo y su pequeño ejército contra todos ellos.

—No, es muy rebuscado. —Ahora era Fowler quien tomaba la palabra—. Los Edevane son expulsados hace doscientos años y Arcagma aparece ahora, eso sí que no tiene lógica. Tiene que haber algo que marque un antes y un después, algo que relacione a Raines y la daga.

—Los Raines llevan en Zootopia poco más de setenta años, si bien tienen suficiente poder como para entrar a la secta, ¿qué hacen con esa daga? —La pregunta de Grace los dejaría a todos en silencio—. El padre y hermano de Raines murieron, ahora él es secuestrado por Arcagma. Sea lo que sea que tenga Arcagma con ellos parece ser algo muy personal y puede no tener que remontarse tan atrás.

—Sabemos que el anillo marca que uno es miembro de la Hermandad, pero no sabemos si hay algún tipo de jerarquía o status. Puede qué… No sé, quizás las reliquias de las familias fundadoras sean entregadas a los miembros más poderosos de la Hermandad. —Todos asentirían ante los dichos de Abel—. No hay muchos en Zootopia que tengan más poder que los Raines por sí mismos.

—Esa parece ser la teoría más viable… —afirmaría Willard—. Pero seguimos sin explicar por qué Arcagma aparece ahora y no en algún otro momento, tampoco sabemos cómo es que sabe de Harkness. Si es que mató a los Raines hace más de una década, ¿por qué usar toda su influencia a partir de ahora?

—Las elecciones de seguro tienen algo que ver —exclamaría Harkness muy seguro.

—Ya ha habido otras elecciones antes y Arcagma no movió un dedo, o no hasta donde sabemos. —El ladrón suspiraría ante el comentario de Grace—. Estamos profundizando todo demasiado, de seguro es mucho más simple. Tal vez Arcagma viene luchando desde hace mucho tiempo contra la Hermandad y ahora, entrado en la vejez, comienza a gastar sus últimos recursos para acabar con ellos.

—Quizás la idea de Barnes no era tan descabellada entonces, puede que Arcagma actuase desde dentro de la Hermandad y los debilitase muy de a poco. —Willard sonreiría ante el apoyo de Abel—. Así podríamos explicar también el cómo supo que Raines tenía la daga y que Harkness la robó. Raines de seguro tuvo que explicar el robo de un elemento tan importante.

—O puede que sólo esperase al momento justo… —Todos se girarían hacia Harkness—. Sabemos que Raines y Lionheart son parte de la Hermandad y en las elecciones cada uno va por un bando diferente. Quizás los locos de sangre estén debilitados, cuanto menos divididos.

—Notando eso Arcagma comienza su estampida contra ellos… Sí, tiene su lógica de hecho —exclamaría Grace un tanto más entusiasmada, el rompecabezas comenzaba a tomar forma—. David nos dijo que había un duelo de egos muy importante dentro de la Hermandad, imagina que todos tienen mucho poder y quieren hacerse cargo. Si se pelean entre sí no podrán contra él.

—Bien, supongo que es suficiente por hoy… —Fowler se acercaría hacia los suyos—. Tu hijo te espera en casa, Grace, tienes que hacerle algo de cenar.

—Maldición, tienes razón, se hizo tarde muy rápido. —La vulpina se pondría de pie un tanto molesta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntaría el agente del ZBI esbozando una amable sonrisa.

—No, me tomaré un taxi para pasar por algún lugar de comida rápida, no tendré tiempo de cocinar. Encargaré ahora de camino.

—¿Gastar en comida y también el taxi? —preguntaría el lobo de forma retórica—. Yo te llevo, en serio, no me molesta para nada.

—Argh… —Grace suspiraría profundamente. Tomaría su billetera para ver cuánto efectivo llevaba a mano—. Bien, supongo que por esta vez tendrás el lujo de llevarme a casa. Sólo espérame un par de minutos que voy al baño y vuelvo.

—Claro, aquí te espero. —Fowler se sentaría en la silla que ocupaba la vulpina mientras la veía alejarse.

Tanto Willard como Harkness cruzarían miradas al ver el curioso comportamiento de su compañero. Si bien el compañero de Grace intentaría no decir nada, el zorro dejaría escapar una leve risilla que se le contagiaría a Willard. Percatándose de ello, Fowler comenzaría a mirarlos con cierta curiosidad, no entendía qué es lo que pasaba.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntaría de forma seca.

—Quién diría que alguien recto como Abel Fowler se interesase en una mujer casada… —La respuesta del ladrón no cayó para nada bien en el agente del ZBI, que sólo negaría con la cabeza mientras revisaba su teléfono.

—Sé que son tus cosas, Abel, pero te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso…—Willard sería ignorado por su compañero, por lo que intentaría insistir un poco—. Abel, en serio, no está bien lo que haces.

—¿Qué es lo que no está bien, Barnes? ¿Eh? —replicaría Fowler molesto con ambos—. Necesita un aventón, nada más, ¿quién se piensan que soy? Dios… No podría meterme con una hembra casada, mucho menos con alguien que conozco hace sólo un par de semanas.

—Vamos, Abel, estamos aquí entre machos, tranquilo, amigo. —El tono en el que se dirigía el zorro no le agradaba demasiado—. Tienes que admitir que se parece bastante a Miki, sólo que tiene un poco menos de "pechonalidad"…

Las risas de Harkness se verían ahogadas en cuanto Fowler se pusiese de pie y lo levantase de la silla tomándolo de sus ropas. No había tema más sensible para el lobo que el que acababa de tocar el ladrón, se había pasado demasiado de la raya y con su propia hermana.

—Grace no es Miki, ella no es tu hermana, ¿entiendes eso, Ed? —La sonrisa vivaracha y pícara del zorro no hizo más que acrecentarse.

—Yo lo entiendo a la perfección, Abel, la cosa es que tú lo entiendas. Quizás si te lo repites un par de veces… —El lobo empujaría al zorro contra la pared.

—Te lo diré sólo una vez más, Ed… Vuelve a tocar el asunto y te juro que te encierro en la celda más repugnante y asquerosa de la peor cárcel que maneje el ZBI, te acordarás de mí cada vez que se te caiga el jabón y cada vez que los guardias abran tu celda para que recibas visitas. ¿Estoy siendo claro? —Fowler lo soltaría—. Tú sabes lo duro que fue para mí, si tuvieras un poco de respeto por mí y por tu hermana no hablarías de ella en esa forma.

—Hagamos de cuenta que no sientes nada por ella como das a entender… ¿Me dirás que no se parecen? Más allá de lo físico, piensa en su forma de ser, tan independiente, inteligente, extrovertida. Además de no ser por lo que pasó, Miki también hubiese…

—¿Quién es Miki? —La voz de Grace serviría para cortar la tensión entre ambos y para salvarle el pellejo a Harkness, quien no parecía dispuesto a soltar el tema.

—Es la hermana de Ed, falleció hace unos años. —Al ver cómo el rostro de Grace se transformó de un segundo a otro, Fowler giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a la zorra—. Cuando estés lista te llevo, sólo dime a qué lugar vamos a buscar tu cena — exclamaría luego de respirar hondo intentando ocultar su molestia.

—A la pizzería D'angelo, ¿sabes dónde queda?

—Claro que sí, son las mejores pizzas de toda la ciudad —respondería Fowler intentando disimular con su mejor sonrisa su estado de ánimo.

—Eso porque no probaste mis pizzas caseras —exclamaría Grace—. Cuando todo esto termine los invito a casa a comer.

—Miki también cocinaba buenas pizzas, ¿recuerdas, Abel? —acotaría un provocador Harkness llevando a que Fowler se pusiera serio nuevamente.

—Vamos, Grace, es hora de irnos…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Su tarea no era del todo sencilla, por fácil que pudiese parecer. Herbert rechazó jugar cartas, lo cual siempre lo hacía con sus más allegados, era de por sí un mal indicio. Tampoco quiso tomarse un trago pese a su insistencia y las invitaciones de otros tantos. Era una noche de celebración por la sucesión de misiones exitosas ese mismo día y el único que no festejaba por ello era quien siempre arengaba a los suyos para ello.

Revisaría su teléfono para ver la hora, Skye y los demás debían de estar ya en el hangar rescatando a Theresa. Al no haber novedades de parte de los suyos supuso que todavía estarían viendo cómo acabar con el grupo de lobos. Luego de guardar su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo observaría cómo la pantera hablaba con algunos de los suyos para luego alejarse en soledad rumbo a la salida de la mina.

—Dawson, ¿qué te dijo Herbert? —preguntaría el tigre mientras miraba de reojo a la pantera alejarse—. Ha estado actuando un tanto raro esta noche, ¿hay problemas de algún tipo?

—Dijo que se iba a Tundratown, quería ver si le cargué gasolina a su camioneta —respondería la comadreja un tanto indiferente, seguiría en lo suyo mientras observaba al tigre seguir los pasos de Herbert.

Debía de llamar a Skye cuanto antes para darle el aviso de que la pantera estaba de camino. Intercambiarían algunas palabras y colgaría rápido, no tenía tiempo para explayarse demasiado. A paso ligero se dirigiría a la salida de la mina, donde había un estacionamiento con unos pocos vehículos que solían usar para los diferentes trabajos. Si bien era difícil llegar a la mina con autos normales, a las afueras había un sendero de piedra caliza de varios metros que facilitaba el acceso para camionetas como la de Herbert, quien estaba por subir a su vehículo antes de que Tora llamase su atención.

Sabiendo que estaba decidido a irse, insistió con que volviese a la fiesta de un modo u otro mientras caminaba hacia él. _"De seguro te vas a festejar con una buena hembra, ¿eh, pantera?"_ , se sintió estúpido después de su comentario, pero debía de entretenerlo. Incluso intentó tomar su llave un par de veces y simuló estar bastante pasado de copas. En un tercer intento tomaría las llaves de la camioneta mientras lo observaba de forma burlona.

—Mira, Tora, estoy en serio apurado, así que me das las putas llaves o me harás tomarlas a la fuerza —exclamó colérico el felino de negro pelaje en tanto caminaba hacia el tigre—. ¿Estoy siendo claro contigo? ¿Me estás entendiendo maldito borracho? —preguntaría en tanto lo tomaba con fuerza de su remera a la altura del cuello. Tora nunca perdería su boba sonrisa.

—Fuerte y claro, jefe, pero a dónde te vas en una noche así. —La pantera tomaría las llaves luego de quitárselas de su pata.

—Por si no lo notaste, no están todos los invitados de la fiesta…

—Bien, supongo que eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar para confirmar mis sospechas —suspiraría el tigre por lo bajo. Herbert comenzaría a alejarse en tanto Tora analizaba sus opciones. Ya sin nada que perder, aparte de sus aliados, se decidió por su principal deseo—. Hace un rato me pidieron que prometiera algo, pero colgué mi teléfono antes de eso. —Se encaminaría hacia la pantera que hacía oídos sordos a sus dichos—. Es un alivio la verdad, porque hace mucho que tengo ganas de hacer locuras. —Al alcanzarlo posaría su pata sobre su hombro mientras cerraba su otro puño.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?

Una sonrisa se dibujaría en el rostro del tigre en cuanto conectase un gran puñetazo en medio de la nariz de la pantera que no caería por poco. En un segundo arrebato, Tora lanzaría un zarpazo hacia sus ojos aunque el mareado Herbert lo vería venir y se cubriría con sus patas formando un escudo. Las garras del tigre dejarían una profunda marca, además de rasgar las mangas de la campera y remera de Herbert.

Aprovechando que lo tenía contra las cuerdas y la pantera no lograba acomodarse para atacar, Tora lanzaría una sucesión de puñetazos y zarpazos intentando herir a su rival. Herbert apoyaría su espalda contra su camioneta, prefirió acorralarse a perder por completo el equilibrio y caer. A la primera que Tora dudase o se detuviese tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad.

El felino negro supo apreciar su oportunidad cuando Tora abrió demasiado su pata derecha para golpearlo en un costado y así ignorar sus defensas. Sería girar hacia su izquierda mientras levantaba su pata, también izquierda, para desviar el golpe y con la derecha darle un puñetazo en el mentón que lo hiciera trastabillar.

Ahora con más espacio y su rival retrocediendo, Herbert lo embistió para inmovilizarlo en el suelo. Apoyaría sus rodillas a cada lado de su abdomen y lanzaría golpes con ambas patas, quería conectar tantos como fuese posible en pocos segundos. Sin mucho éxito, la pantera sacaría sus garras para lastimar los antebrazos de Tora con varios zarpazos, el tigre no aguantaría demasiado o al menos eso creía Crncevic.

Recurriendo a trucos sucios, y a muchos riesgos por ello, Tora abriría sus defensas por un momento para asomar su cabeza. En consecuencia las garras de Herbert lo lastimarían en su hocico, pero aprovecharía para escupirle en su rostro. El corto tiempo que ganó por la confusión lo emplearía para golpear a la pantera en el hígado y, en cuanto se doblase por el dolor, quitárselo de encima.

Si bien podía intentar abalanzarse sobre Herbert y derribarlo, estaba muy cansado y adolorido, una mala jugada podría ser su final. Pasaría su pata sobre su hocico, donde Herbert supo dejar su marca, la sangre era bastante y ardía como el infierno mismo. La pantera no parecía estar demasiado cansada, era como si recién comenzara a pelear.

Sabiendo que no podría ganarle y que a su vez nunca dejaba un combate sin terminar, Tora le dio la espalda para comenzar a correr en dirección a la salida. Herbert rugiría furioso al ver su cobarde acto y comenzaría a maldecirlo a gritos mientras iba detrás de él. Ya a las afueras del estacionamiento y con la fría nieve cayendo sobre ellos, Tora corrió unos pocos metros antes de ser derribado por un tacle que esperaba de la pantera. Al sentir el impacto giraría su eje para no caer de cara al suelo, lo haría de costado. Un fuerte codazo descolocaría a Herbert, que sería dado vuelta con sencillez de parte de Tora.

Nuevamente el tigre comenzaría a huir en lugar de luchar, pero Crncevic comprendería sus intenciones y no iría tras él. Se pondría de pie y aun maldiciéndolo volvería a correr hacia el refugio. Confiando en que Skye, Langley y Wilde lograsen salir del hangar con el tiempo que consiguió, Tora comenzaría a huir. Herbert le había sacado mucha distancia y no tenía sentido ir detrás de él, sería abrazar la muerte de forma muy tonta en una pelea que no ganaría jamás.

Su camino se separaría del de Arcagma en tanto se perdía en la niebla. Vería a Herbert recorrer con su camioneta el sendero de piedra caliza y comenzaría a seguir dicho camino. Era aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio que debía de recorrer en medio de la tempestad, su hábitat natural como tigre blanco. Sólo debía evitar a los matones que Herbert de seguro mandó a que lo cacen, pero estaría bien, esos mediocres de seguro no aguantarían el frío y desistirían rápido de la búsqueda. Su destino sería un refugio en Savannah Central donde se escondería junto con Langley y su hermana si todo salía bien.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El reloj avanzó con una velocidad sutil, nunca supo en qué momento se pasó la hora de comer o cuándo dejó de leer los informes y viejas noticias para tirarse en su cama. El ruido de su estómago la obligó a levantarse para prepararse su cena, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer. Quizás un buen trago para sopesarlo todo le viniese mejor. Con sólo algo de pan, queso y algunas zanahorias se prepararía un sándwich para cortar el hambre.

Monteiro tenía razón en cuanto a la forma de encarar el tratamiento, necesitaba apartarse de su zona de confort para volver a ser la que era. El dolor, la sensación de desconcierto y la frustración por no haber recordado nada de eso antes la hicieron desbordarse a medida que fue leyendo. Por suerte para ella Monteiro la contuvo como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida, el lobo era muy bueno en lo suyo. Ahora sin embargo estaba sola, completamente sola, además de perdida.

 _"Caso Outterridge"_ , enunciaba una etiqueta sobre el legajo que se hallaba sobre la mesa a un lado del sándwich que se había preparado. Lo había leído montones de veces, sabía qué es lo que decía cada hoja y cada párrafo, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más que un mero informe y fotos de una escena del crimen, necesitaba algo más que simples palabras. Lo tenía ahí mismo, era todo lo que quería saber pero sus memorias no volvían. ¿¡Por qué rayos no volvían!? ¿¡Por qué!? Leyó de cabo a rabo e incluso buscó noticias en internet pese a que lo tenía contraindicado. No tenía sentido, en serio no había sentido alguno para el estúpido bloqueo que sólo la frustraba más y más hasta enloquecer.

Si algo le había dejado en claro Monteiro es que sólo podía hablar con él sobre el tema de momento. De salir a la luz que el lobo fue en contra del tratamiento tradicional que Judy tenía recomendado, podría estar en muy serios problemas. Si bien Monteiro dijo que buscaría algunos compañeros cercanos a ella para ir hablando de a poco sobre absolutamente todo, debía de esperar a que todo se realizase en su pequeña oficina… y ese era el principal problema.

Necesitaba más, mucho más. Ese informe no representaba más que un caso de montones, apenas unos pocos meses de los últimos años donde ni siquiera invirtió todo su tiempo, apenas sus horas de trabajo. No sabía qué fue lo que pasó los días siguientes, ni cómo acompañó a Nick, o el cómo se sintió después de lo que él hizo por ella.

Ese estúpido zorro en serio le había salvado la vida y de forma literal. ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando fue a por esos tipos? ¿En qué pensó cuando fue tras Langley para luego perder su memoria? Las preguntas no eran acordes a lo que le preocupaba, quizás lo correcto fuese decir en quién no pensó… Lo arrastró siempre con ella y aparte de arriesgarse a sí misma lo puso en peligro a él.

Bien podía recordar las palabras de Andrew, la amnesia disociativa sistematizada se da como mecanismo de protección a situaciones estresantes muy fuertes. Siempre dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras, debía de haber algo más, pero ahora bien sabía que tenía razón. El ver a Nick al borde de la muerte dos veces y ambas por su culpa le provocaba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Cargar con su sangre en sus patas no era algo que se pudiese perdonar, y eso que ni siquiera tenía sus memorias otra vez… Quizás fuese ahí donde entrase en juego el reseteo de sus recuerdos, mejor olvidar todo en lugar de sufrir, ¿verdad? No podía dejar de maldecirse por ser triplemente estúpida, por llevarlo a la muerte dos veces y también por olvidar todo con tanta simpleza. Fue despertar y adiós Nick, como si en serio se hubiese ido, no tendría que cargar con la culpa de todos los sucesos ocasionados por su imprudencia.

No era de sorprenderse que estuviera tan confundida respecto a sus emociones hacia él. Conociéndose a sí misma de seguro pasaron horas y horas los dos juntos en el hospital, debía de hacerlo para compensarlo de alguna forma. Recordó que Ben supo decirle que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que eran grandes amigos, ¿quizás el caso Outterridge fuese el punto de quiebre? Debía de haber algo más, lo necesitaba, no podía ver a Nick como un simple amigo por alguna razón.

El zorro se ganaba su cariño a pulso, pese a que muchas veces podía ser muy bobo. No podía hacer más que sonreír de sólo pensar cuando la animó con Nancy cuando la llevaron a la ZPD previo a lo que pasó con su familia, o de sólo pensar cómo se puso con la cita con Jack. Si esos no eran celos, no sabía qué podían ser. Luego estaba lo del Club Naturalista donde todas sus feromonas comenzaron a brincar de un lado a otro, esa atracción sexual que no quiso admitir nunca estaba ahí presente y era más que evidente. Sólo faltaba que Nick lo confirmase, aunque sus sentimientos se aclaraban más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

La charla que tuvo con Finnick hacía ya algunas semanas vino a su mente. Le había dicho al fénec que hablaría con Nick sobre todo lo que significaba su relación, aunque el tiempo y los acontecimientos que vivieron no se lo permitieron. Apenas una que otra anécdota o charlas normales, nada del todo relevante. Necesitaba un momento a solas con él y cuanto antes, ya no podía guardarse todo ese cúmulo de emociones que la venía abrumando desde que leyó el informe.

Por la mañana ella estaría en informes mientras él seguiría yendo de un lado a otro por toda la ciudad buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera habían formulado sobre Arcagma. El caso los tenía a todos a maltraer, la ZPD no era un buen lugar para hablar. Después del trabajo podría ser una buena opción, quizás incluso podría charlar con Monteiro antes de ello para que la asesore y también pedirle permiso para hablar con Nick, después de todo el zorro era alguien de confianza… No, no podía esperar tanto, ¿era acaso posible aguantarlo siquiera unas pocas horas?

Era el momento, debía de ir y enfrentarlo, dejarlo todo en claro y jugársela el todo por el todo. Ya se había tardado demasiado y el torpe zorro mantenía la distancia para no estorbarle. Buscaría un abrigo y algo de dinero, llamaría un taxi luego de eso. Tendría las respuestas que buscaba esa misma noche a como dé lugar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No reconocerían a ninguno de los allí presentes, parecía ser una horda del nuevo ejército de Arcagma, criminales de poca monta principalmente. Al ver que los cinco que contó Nick iban acompañados de otros cuatro, Skye disparó a la lámpara que alumbraba los cadáveres, la única fuente de luz conocida. Su visión nocturna les daría una ventaja sobre algunos de sus rivales.

Langley quitaría la mordaza y las ataduras de su hermana para toparse con una herida de bala en cada una de sus piernas, un nuevo obstáculo para su huida se hacía presente. El abrazo que consumarían en su angustioso reencuentro no duraría más que unos pocos segundos, los primeros disparos se harían presentes. Con Theresa incapacitada para caminar, Langley se dirigió hacia los vulpinos mientras la dejaba sentada a la espera de que todo saliese bien.

Skye abrió fuego con sus dos pistolas desde las escaleras mientras Nick avanzó intentando ganar terreno, escondiéndose detrás de los restos de un viejo auto. Apenas habían logrado deshacerse de tres de sus enemigos, un antílope, un coyote y una comadreja. Su objetivo era acabar con los cinco depredadores con visión nocturna que había entre los nueve enemigos que se les presentaron en un primer momento, restaban tres a los cuales lograron localizar. Dos al fondo y dos acompañados de otras dos presas ganando terreno y avanzando con velocidad.

Una sucesión de disparos hacia donde se encontraban Skye y Langley las obligaría a tomar cobertura, desprotegiendo a Nick que podía ser flanqueado en cualquier momento. Cuatro de sus enemigos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el zorro, dos a cada lado para rodearlo con un depredador al frente. Cerca de donde estaban los cadáveres de los cuatro primeros lobos, al fondo del hangar, estaban los últimos dos enemigos que disparaban hacia la ubicación de ambas hembras.

En el momento en que uno de los enemigos del fondo recargó, Langley bajó las escaleras dando un salto hacia adelante para luego brincar hacia su derecha y correr en dirección a unos desechos de avioneta que le servirían para cubrirse. Un disparo en su hombro izquierdo sería su única herida después de tal osadía, pero valdría la pena. Al ver cómo Nick estaba a punto de ser reducido por cuatro enemigos, Langley le gritó para avisarle a éste y a su vez llamar la atención de Skye para que lo ayude.

La distracción de la ladrona serviría para que Skye pudiese avanzar hacia la zona donde estaba Nick, pero al escuchar su aviso de que estaban por ser rodeados corregiría su rumbo hacia los enemigos que flanquearían al zorro por la derecha. Dispararía cerca de ellos para obligarlos a retroceder e inmediatamente correría hacia Nick.

En tanto el vulpino intentaba arremeter contra los enemigos que retrocedían, Skye intuyó que los enemigos del flanco izquierdo intentarían atacarlo por la espalda. La velocidad de la zorra le permitiría recorrer los pocos metros que los separaban en el tiempo suficiente para tomar ambas armas y disparar a quienes ya estaban por disparar a las espaldas de Nick.

Uno de los enemigos que retrocedían se descuidaría en el intento de atacar a Skye al verla correr, por lo que Nick podría acabarlo con facilidad. Un escalofrío recorrería todo su cuerpo al sentir cómo dos cuerpos cayeron a sus espaldas luego de que la zorra se moviese como un fantasma detrás de él.

Quedando sólo tres enemigos, los dos del fondo y una presa que había intentado flanquear a Nick, podrían moverse con mayor seguridad. El par de zorros avanzaría en dirección a su solitario enemigo para reducirlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Los últimos dos huirían al ver que estaban en desventaja, pero Langley les dispararía por la espalda desde su cobertura. Skye había sido clara, no debía de haber sobrevivientes. Sólo debían de ir a por Theresa y largarse de allí antes de que llegase Herbert con potenciales aliados.

Los tres correrían en dirección a las escaleras y luego hacia donde estaba la hermana de Langley, Nick la cargaría mientras las dos hembras iban al frente. Al salir del hangar, Skye y Langley apuntarían ambos lados de la calle, luego de llamar al zorro éste saldría con Theresa en sus patas. Sus vehículos estaban con las ruedas pinchadas por navajazos, pero había un par de autos de parte de quienes los atacaron.

—¿Cuál tomamos? —preguntó Nick para ver dónde dejar a Theresa.

—Mi hermana y yo tomamos el negro, ustedes se pueden ir en el gris —exclamaría Langley rompiendo las ventanas del lado del conductor con la culata de su pistola, para luego abrir las puertas—. Conecto los negativos y nos vamos, no hay llaves en ninguno de los dos y no podemos ir a buscar en los cadáveres.

—Sería mejor movernos juntos, Sarah. —La mapache no respondería a los dichos de Skye—. Sarah, iremos en el auto donde conectas los negativos.

—Hazlo tú en el otro y vete con Nick, supongo que en la ZIA han de enseñar estas cosas. —Sin mediar más palabras de por medio, Skye hizo lo que la mapache le dijo.

—Sarah, tienes tu hombro lastimado —señaló Theresa con un tono claro de preocupación.

—No es nada, ¿cómo están tus piernas? —preguntaría luego de dar marcha a su auto.

—Duelen, pero no tanto como hoy a la mañana cuando me dispararon. —La respuesta de Theresa dejaría desconcertado a Nick, ¿habrá intentado escapar o algo así? No entendía por qué le habrían disparado.

—Tora me acaba de enviar un mensaje, se fue a un refugio en Savannah Central, dijo que tú debes saber dónde está. —Langley asentiría fríamente a los dichos de Skye—. Pásame luego la dirección, nos veremos allí para ver cómo seguir.

—No, Skye, no te pasaré la dirección. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer juntas. —La ladrona se daría la vuelta mientras Nick abría la puerta del acompañante y dejaba a Theresa.

—Te ayudamos a rescatar a tu hermana, tienes que ayudarnos. —Nick, que seguía la conversación de las dos hembras, decidió tomar parte.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo, Nick, a ti sí te debo una. Te ayudaré a rescatar a Drew cuando surja la oportunidad. —La respuesta lo tomaría por sorpresa al zorro—. El inconveniente aquí es con ella.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntaría Skye molesta con la situación.

—Mi problema es que estos tipos llegaron en tres minutos aquí cuando el refugio está a diez minutos, mi problema es que le dispararon a mi hermana en ambas piernas para jodernos la huida, y mi problema es que eres una maldita bastarda manipuladora que piensa que todos los que la rodean son sólo herramientas. —Todos se quedarían mudos ante la arremetida de Langley—. Nos traicionaste, le dijiste a Arcagma que vendríamos, no hay otro modo de que nos hayan emboscado tan rápido.

—Estás diciendo idioteces, ¿acaso te escuchas? —Skye no se guardaría nada ante semejante acusación—. Pongo mis recursos a disposición, arriesgo nuestras vidas, peligra la vida de Tora también y me sales con esto… No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio me crees capaz de algo así?

—Tora tuvo que frenar a Herbert peleando con él, Nick nunca estuvo en contacto con nadie y yo no nos traicionaría con esto. El único modo que tenían de saber es que alguien les hubiese dicho, y esa eres tú, Skye, no hay nadie más. —Nick dirigiría su mirada hacia la zorra ante las acusaciones de Langley, no era nada tan descabellado—. Necesitas estar a su lado para saber sus planes, ¿esto te permitirá acercarte a él? ¿Traicionas a los tuyos para ganarte su empatía?

—Dime que tienes una maldita excusa para esto, Skye. —La vulpina refunfuñaría al ver cómo los suyos se ponían en su contra, ahora Nick también parecía señalarla como traidora—. Dijiste que la zona estaba desprotegida y que no habría tanta vigilancia porque Theresa era sólo una civil y no lo requería. Ellos lo supieron de alguna forma y a decir verdad no puedo imaginar cómo sin una traición.

—No sé cómo lo descubrieron, pero no hay un traidor entre nosotros. Ayer fui a lo de Nick y le dije, no encontré micrófonos pero podría haber quedado alguno, o quizás tuvieran la zona vigilada. —El desconcierto en sus miradas evidenciaba que no le creían en absoluto—. Yo no los traicioné, lo puedo jurar…

—¿Jurar? ¿Tú? ¿De qué sirve tu palabra si sólo engañas y manipulas a todos? Después de lo que le hiciste a Nick y ahora con esto ten por asegurado que lo que digas no vale un carajo. —Las palabras de Langley no le serían indiferentes—. Herbert ha de estar viniendo y Tora quizás esté herido, tengo que irme.

—Suerte, Langley, espero que Theresa se recupere de todo esto. —Aun atónita por la escena, Skye observaba en silencio el saludo del zorro y la mapache.

—Te vigilaré de cerca Nick, a ti y a los tuyos. En serio te debo una. —Langley le daría un fraternal abrazo que lo tomaría por sorpresa, sin dirigirle la mirada a Skye subiría a su auto y se iría a toda velocidad.

—Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿conectaste los negativos, Skye?

—Sí… Yo… Yo no soy una traidora, Nick. —El zorro subiría al auto del lado del conductor mientras esperaba a que ella se subiese.

—Más te vale, porque si no me dices nada coherente te puedes ir bien al demonio… Te daré sólo una oportunidad porque me salvaste de los dos tipos que iban a dispararme por la espalda, pero sólo eso.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si bien no le agradaba la idea de que la vulpina lo acompañe a su casa, tenía que escuchar su versión de las cosas más calmado. Abandonarían el auto llegando al centro de la ciudad y se desharían de las armas. El paso siguiente sería buscar un taxi e ir a su propio hogar. En lo que sería un trayecto silencioso y tenso, ambos se distraerían con sus celulares mientras el taxista, un lobo entrado en los cincuenta, se la pasaba quejandose de su ex. Skye recibiría un mensaje de Tora preguntando por qué rayos Langley la estaba acusando de traición, su panorama era de todo menos claro.

Bajaría a buscar dinero en su casa, no había llevado su billetera y argumentó haberla olvidado. Luego de volver con el dinero y pagarle al taxista, se encaminaría junto a Skye al interior de su hogar. Mientras la zorra tomaba asiento en la sala de estar, él por su parte iría a su habitación en busca de ropa. Lo primero y primordial era tomarse una ducha rápida y quitarse el resto de tintura, si por alguna razón llegaba gente de Arcagma preguntando por Langley y ellos seguían teñidos estarían en un gran apuro. Luego de ducharse podrían hablar sobre todo lo vinculado a la emboscada que sufrieron.

Si bien era el anfitrión, iría primero sin importarle demasiado lo que pensase Skye. Sería rápido, pero aunque fuesen apenas un par de minutos necesitaba sentir el agua caliente sobre él cuanto antes. La noche fue mucho peor de lo que se anunciaba en un principio, el desenlace final le dejó un sabor muy amargo.

La reacción de Langley lo tomó por completo desprevenido, siendo lo peor de todo el que no era tan descabellado lo que afirmaba. Sabía que Skye estaba dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa para estar cerca de Arcagma y averiguar sus planes, pero dar aviso previo a éste ya le parecía demasiado. ¿De qué otro modo podría haber descubierto que irían? No se le ocurría a decir verdad. A menos que tuvieran micrófonos escondidos en algún lugar sólo quedaba la opción de la traición.

Saldría de la ducha y luego tomaría una toalla, aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos se secaría y vestiría para que Skye entrase a la ducha. No habría miradas ni palabras de por medio, el zorro salía y la vulpina ingresaba. Hasta donde pudo ver, Skye había hurgado en su armario para buscar ropa limpia.

A la espera de su compañera se dejaría caer en el sofá, se estiraría mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento hallando después de un día tan desesperante la tan preciada calma. Respiraría profundo y dejaría ir el aire para luego reincorporarse, aún no lograba sacar conjeturas de ningún tipo donde no tuviese que explicar lo acontecido con alguna traición.

Tal y como todos coincidían, poner mucha vigilancia para una civil y durante meses no era muy sensato. Tampoco lo era mantener a Langley en las filas de Arcagma con Harkness desaparecido, ¿y por qué tanto empeño con él a todo esto? Fuera de todo acto poco lógico, fueron emboscados en un lugar que Skye aseguró no tenía demasiada vigilancia. El único modo de que llegasen tan rápido era esperándolos de antemano, lo cual podía justificarse en las heridas de bala que tenía Theresa en sus piernas. Si había llegado a dicho extremo no había duda de que esperaban el ataque, ¿pero cómo asegurarse que hubo un traidor?

Micrófonos no hubo en ningún lugar, la otra opción es que los siguieran pero dudaba de ello porque cualquiera de los cuatro rebeldes involucrados se habría percatado. Él y Langley quedaban descartados por razones lógicas como traidores. Luego estaba Tora, que según lo que escuchó de parte de Langley es que peleó garra a garra con Herbert. Ya con tal locura lo descartaba también como traidor, luchar contra la pantera y salir con vida no era poca cosa. Skye era la única de los cuatro sin duda que sería capaz de abrir el hocico.

Un sonido llevaría a que su corazón diese un vuelco, alguien llamaba a la puerta, a continuación sonaría el timbre. Su arma reglamentaria se encontraba en un cajón de la mesa de luz de su dormitorio, por lo que primero se asomaría por la cerradura para ver quién estaba del otro lado. De ser un desconocido, o conocido poco grato, correría de inmediato hacia donde estaba su pistola.

Tan imprevista como inoportuna, quien se encontraba al otro lado de su puerta era ni más ni menos que Judy. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí? Con su mente bombardeada de ideas, actuó por instinto y abrió la puerta para luego dirigirle una cálida sonrisa. No la haría pasar, sin embargo, o no a la primera. Debía de asegurarse primero que Skye no saliese de la ducha o toda su vida se le escurriría de entre las patas.

—Judy, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntaría Nick bloqueando la entrada luego de dar un paso al frente, ocultaría su nerviosismo tanto como le fuese posible—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Nick… Yo… Sí, se podría decir que las cosas están relativamente bien. —La coneja no salía dar muchas vueltas al hablar, Nick supo entender que no se encontraba para nada bien—. ¿Te importa si hablamos un poco? Creo… Creo que nos debemos una charla, varias de hecho, pero una buena charla compensaría la falta de las otras. Sé que es tarde, pero…

—Claro, claro… Yo… Dame un minuto para limpiar las cosas en un momento.

—Es que hace un poco de frío aquí afuera. No me molestaría un poco de desorden. —Estando atado de patas, Nick abriría la puerta y la dejaría entrar—. Hey, sólo está un poco desordenado, tampoco es para tanto, zorro bobo.

—Soy muy pulcro y obseso con eso, ven conmigo a la cocina mientras te preparo algo caliente. —Cada vez le era más difícil disimular la tensión y los nervios, por suerte para él Judy lo acompañó a la cocina a paso ligero—. Espérame un minuto aquí, Zanahorias, voy al baño y vuelvo. Haré un poco de café y hablaremos toda la noche si es necesario.

—Sí, está bien, te espero.

Caminando con tanta normalidad como le era posible pese al cúmulo de emociones y nervios que sentía en ese momento, Nick abandonó la cocina para pasar por la sala de estar y a través de un pasillo dirigirse al baño para hablar con Skye. Las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que faltaba era su bata, la zorra se había ido de allí con sólo la maldita bata puesta.

No estaba tampoco en su dormitorio y de a poco se dejaba llevar por la desesperación. Sentiría entonces cómo su alma escapaba de su cuerpo al sentir una pata sobre su hombro, Skye todavía un tanto húmeda lo tomó por sorpresa. Conteniéndose para no maldecirla de cabo a rabo le susurró que se escondiese en la habitación de huéspedes que se hallaba a la par de su dormitorio, lugar donde la zorra se había escondido hasta hacía un momento. En tanto Skye volvía a abrir la puerta de la habitación, una figura se asomó del otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Nick! ¡Más te vale que te apures porque me dieron ganas de ir al baño…! —La mirada de Judy dejaba en claro su desconcierto y confusión—. ¿Skye? ¿Qué… Qué haces tú aquí?

—Judy, no es lo que parece, ¿de acuerdo? —Nick intentó avanzar hacia ella pero la coneja retrocedería un par de pasos.

—¿Se bañó aquí? Tú también estabas húmedo, Nick —indicaría Judy dejándolos a ambos sin palabras—. ¿Ustedes son…?

—Amigos, puede parecer otra cosa pero somos amigos. —La respuesta de Skye los confundiría a ambos—. Sólo tienes que sentarte y te explicamos.

—¿Explicarme? Estás casi prácticamente desnuda y ambos parecen haber salido de la ducha recién. —Judy se voltearía hacia el zorro—. ¿Por eso no querías dejarme entrar al principio?

—Creí que podría prestarse a confusión, quería hablar antes con Skye —respondería Nick mientras observaba sus humedecidos ojos.

—Confusión… Creo que la única confundida aquí soy yo, pero no importa. —Judy se alejaría de ambos mientras les daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

—¡Zanahorias! ¡Judy! —La coneja no respondía a los llamados del vulpino, quien comenzaría a caminar hacia ella para tomarla de su pata.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaría Judy liberando su furia e impotencia mientras con una bofetada sorprendía a Nick, que la soltaría al instante—. Perdón, perdón Nick, y a ti también, Skye. —No podía creer lo que había hecho, la noche no podía empeorar—. Es que en serio no puedo enojarme con ustedes por tener algo natural…

—Tan natural como una amistad, Judy. —Las palabras de Skye serían obviadas por la coneja, quien estallando en lágrimas abriría la puerta para salir corriendo.

Estando Nick completamente atónito, Skye se acercaría a él para tomarlo por su hombro. El zorro no reaccionaría para nada bien, quitándosela de encima con un empujón para luego darle la espalda. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa. Si se hubiese quedado en el baño no habría pasado nada de eso, ¿qué podía hacer ahora con Judy?

—Ve tras ella —exclamaría Skye como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué no me oyes? Ve tras ella.

—Y a ti que te puede importar lo que me pase a mí o a Judy, vives arruinándolo todo. —Hastiada al cansancio de un día en donde todos la culpaban por todo, a paso firme se dirigiría hacia él para obligarlo a voltear luego de tomarlo con fuerza de su hombro.

—Cierra el puto hocico y ve tras ella, me culpas luego.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que le pase a alguien que no eres tú?

—Desde el preciso momento que noté que tendría que batallar en soledad contra un enemigo al que no le podría ganar. —La respuesta de Skye lo tomaría por sorpresa—. De nada me sirven mis recursos y coartadas si todos se alejan.

—Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta.

—Espero que tú no tardes demasiado en darte cuenta de que vas a por ella ahora o la pierdes para siempre. —Las palabras de Skye lo atravesarían como un puñal—. Mañana intentaré hablar con Tora para que interceda por mí con Sarah, quizás pueda ver también cómo rescatar a Drew en estos días.

—Si te arriesgas demasiado Arcagma podría volverse en tu contra, todo el mundo sabrá que trabajaste con él y lo perderás todo.

—Puede ser, pero tendré más chances de derribarlo con ustedes que sola. Quizás también pueda buscar más gente, sé que Jack creerá en mí.

—Hay unas llaves de emergencia en mi mesa de luz, cierra cuando te vayas.

—Mucha suerte, Nick, espero que de una vez por todas puedan aclararlo todo.

—Por cierto… ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Desde que ella me miraba con celos cada vez que yo te hablaba, apenas comenzó el caso y nos conocimos en la oficina de Bogo.

—Y aun así…

—Sí, y aun así te obligué a hacer lo que hicimos.

—Tu cinismo llega cada vez más lejos.

—De no ser por ese video no habríamos rescatado a Theresa y yo no habría abierto los ojos, puede que no sirva de consuelo pero al menos sirvió para eso. Ahora vete de una vez, o te llevo yo misma jalando de tu cola.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Sin duda alguna, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, 14k y unas poquitas palabras más. Bastante bien para traerlo en tres semanas y no atrasarme todo un mes como me venía pasando xD. Ahora mismo estoy preparando un par de finales y además de ello tengo que escribir algo como regalo como parte de un trato entre varios amigos para las fiestas, así que el próximo cap llegará entre navidad y año nuevo, espero en serio poder volver antes que termine el año (que se pasó volando la verdad). Una vez más, gracias a todos por volver y tomarse el tiempo de leer este capítulo, el cual espero que les haya gustado. Me despido por ahora, estimados lectores, hasta pronto y mucha suerte en el final de sus clases y exámenes si aún tienen algo pendiente ;)**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Leonardo Leto:** ¿Tú dejando de escribir un cap para leer? Vaya halago xD. Skye es lo mejor que le pasó a este fic después de la aparición de Herbert (? Bueno, al menos alguien se la pasa bien con ella y no la insulta, aparte de Nick (? Estuve pensando lo suyo en el nombre, hasta el momento de escribir este cap no tenía un nombre conciso. Es un zorro raro, bobo, molesto y se llama David, otro no puede ser xD. Monteiro es un genio, sólo esperamos que su idea salga bien porque no veo un buen panorama xD. Bien, caíste en la cuenta de una de las opciones que más me gusta, por suerte Skye decide cooperar un poco xD. El infierno es mi patio de juegos, no pasa nada si voy de paseo (? Lo de Nick y Jack tomó por sorpresa a varios, dudo ser el primero que haga algo así pero aún queda mucho por recorrer. Pobre Jack, pobre Jack, pobre Jack… Si supieras lo que se le viene xD. Suelo escribir con un leve estado de ebriedad a veces, pero no me doy cuenta qué frases xD. ¿Conquistado yo? No cuento con dicha suerte por ahora xD. Oh, vamos, ¿cómo no cortarlo ahí? Pensaba seguirlo más, escribo esas líneas y digo "ya está, esto de aquí no se mueve". Era demasiado perfecto para cortar xD. Ni tan corta Leo, es una buena rw como siempre. Lo de Jack y Nick quedó en los recuerdos del zorro, lo de amistad fuerte… Ya veremos, todavía hay balas con nombres para todos y en armas de todos… Nos estamos leyendo lelo lelo, buena suerte :P

 **4ndr3w:** Genial leer que te pude traer una pequeña alegría xD. Las conspiraciones son una gran fuente de entretenimiento, estoy plenamente de acuerdo xD. Vi parte de los expedientes X pero llegué hasta la quinta temporada más o menos, nunca la pude terminar. Tal y como dices, lo sentimental estuvo a flor de piel. Nos estamos leyendo compadre, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

 **Reyarturo4:** Gracias por lo de la intro, mi estimado. El historiador está inspirado en un amigo, tal y como dices tiene el ego por las nubes pero al menos lo justifica un poco xD. Nah, Skye no es idiota, sólo Nick (? Los zorros árticos somos de todo menos idiotas… espero xD. Otro más encantado con el psicólogo, se ve que di en el clavo justo con Monteiro. Bueno, si vuelve a aparecer Monteiro agregaré el "Y dime… como te sientes" sólo para ti. No sólo en este fandom, la charla con bebida de por medio es un cliché al cual se recurre en todos lados, pero tal y como dices tiene un giro de tuerca que la vuelve un tanto más singular. ¿En serio te desagradan los cortes en medio del clímax? A mí me encanta escribirlos sólo para molestar xD. En cuanto a tu respuesta… A excepción de lo erótico puedes llegar a encontrar el resto… No es que se me dé bien el tema, me genera un tanto de pudor escribir sobre ello y no podría llevarlo del todo bien xD. Quizás algún lime, pero no más que eso, creo... Muchas gracias por lo del video, y además de eso muchas felicitaciones por la clasificación de Perú al mundial, más que merecido xD. Mucha suerte, Reyarturo4, nos estamos leyendo ;)

 **Neslykoki:** Que se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta, y ahora Judy se confundió mucho… Nick no parece tener dos buenas seguidas xD. La pobre coneja parecía mejorar pero esto quizás la derrumbe, ya veremos qué pasa… Fue un gusto volver a leerte, mucha suerte y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Makarov Fox:** Bueno, más allá de ser molesto el gato roñoso tiene que joder para sembrar el miedo, es lo que hay xD. Bueno… Creo que hizo más que nublarle la mente xD. Es un histérico, de revolear la silla a hablar… bueno, tampoco no muy civilizadamente… El anillo era de tamaño normal, sólo que la insignia sobresale un poco, ni siquiera tiene que ser muy grande para notar esos detalles xD. Te echaron de la universidad por acoso, a ver si te comportas… Vamos, que si va a pedirle ayuda es porque es el mejor en lo suyo xD. Me inspiré un poco en tu vestimenta en algunos de los dibujos que hiciste, aunque mezclé muchas cosas para darle un toque bien excéntrico. No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo por el personaje. Pues sí, seduce todo lo que produce sombra. Grace está muy histérica y con sus razones, Goldschmidt se lo toma con gracia de todos modos xD. Anda, ¿sacarlos de tu local? ¿Con algo de tanto interés como ese anillo? Sacia tu curiosidad y luego haces lo que quieras xD. Nah, lo de idiota no es para nada discutible. No es de rata, el tipo trabaja en un negocio de antigüedades, tampoco es que deje tanto presupuesto xD. Quizás te recordó a Skyrim por lo de la Hermandad Oscura. Anda, que es muy exagerado, pero no es más que para darle carisma y una curiosa personalidad xD. A mí tampoco me gustan los psicólogos, pero hay a quienes parecen servirles. Anda, no dijo cuántos encuentros, sólo que varios a lo largo de los últimos meses, además de haber dichos encuentros poco importa la cantidad, hubo xD. Puedes hacer una versión con final gay de esto si quieres, sé cuánto te gustan estas cosas (? ¿Si podrá decir lo de él y Judy? Después de lo que pasó en este cap dudo que tenga mucha más opción…

 **Seth Liawar:** Al final fuiste el número 100, felicidades xD. Te ganaste mi eterna gratitud (? Anda, que sólo era una idea, con que dejes tu marca yo feliz xD. ¿No te interesa el romance? Vamos, que con tu vida alcanza y sobra xD. ¿Apuestas por Jack? Bien, haré que sea el que mejor la pase (? Terapia como tal no, por eso la terminan obligando, sólo una que otra medicación pero apenas. Definitivamente Judy es muy fuerte, pese a todo lo acontecido, pero así son algunos que se cierran y avanzan en lugar de tomarse un momento para sopesarlo todo. Sin reclamos para el escritor, que luego le erra y hace todo al revés (? Nah, en el psicólogo no hay nada de otro mundo, esa si te la confieso, busca mejor xD. Quizás tu enemistad tenga algo que ver cómo dices… El anillo es un emblema de una secta de locos, así de fácil xD. ¿Entender a Arcagma? Nadie lo hace, ni siquiera los suyos, tranquilo xD. Nos estamos viendo trasero a rayas, ya luego de los exámenes te vuelvo a joder como siempre xD.

 **AngelEstebanFox14:** No te culpo por lo de Bonnie, no eres el único al fin y al cabo. Ya veremos que tanto se entera Judy de eso, con lo de este cap seguro te enojas también, pero es lo que hay xD. Le dice cariño para provocarlo, sólo con intención de molestar, tranquilo que no hay un interés más allá detrás de eso. En mi casa hay dos controles remotos que están en todos lados, puede que Nick lo hubiese dejado ahí xD. ¿Preguntar quién es la hembra que ama Nick? Anda, vamos, que siempre lo supo, la zorrita es muy lista xD. Lo del rescate no estaba destinado a salir bien desde un principio. Bueno, Sarah está decidida a ayudar a Nick por lo visto, dejemos los prejuicios de lado que tenemos a un zorro policía de prota xD. Tal y como ves, Drew atiende al calvito y a sus buenos amigos. Me sacaste una sonrisa por cierto con esto que dices, con que le dices Andrew a tu primo xD.

David es peculiar por muchas cosas, más allá de gustarla los hombres un poco xD. Hey, tampoco para que le digas así al pobre, más allá de ser simplón e imbécil no hay que decirlo (? Aportará a la historia, tú tranquilo, además casi un tercio de este cap está destinado a ellos, ya tendrán su importancia, así como la han tenido en el pasado. Los Raines tienen algo más que desgracias xD. Bueno, por más que seas listo es difícil prever la muerte compadre, o eso creo xD. Ben siente todo lo que le dicen, aunque tal y como Nick finge que todo le resbala y no le da importancia. Y otro más que le cae bien Monteiro, se ve que hice un buen trabajo con él, si hayo algún lugar puede que lo traiga de nuevo. El caso Outterridge es donde Nick recibe las balas por Judy, en el primer capítulo. Apa… otro más buscando WildeSavage, que curioso… Puede que haya amistad, puede que no, en el futuro quizás todo esté un poco más claro. ¿Terminar juntos el cobarde y la loca? Podemos apostar si quieres xD. Nos estamos leyendo, Angel, mucha suerte y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, hasta pronto ;)

 **Byakko Yugure:** Tanto que te apretaba la soga al cuello terminaste sacando un 12, no llores (? Más de una vez he ido a parques de atracciones, tranquilo que los he disfrutado y mucho xD. ¿Sufrir Nick? Para nada. Pues no, no quiero que la insulten a Skye, antes que nada es una dama y no se lo merece, y aparte de ello está haciendo un gran trabajo (? El macetazo no tendrá igual, es incomparable xD. Sí, bien sé que te cae bien Langley, ya con tu reacción cuando te dije que su hermana al final sí se salvaba me quedó mucho más que claro, aunque de por sí me lo dijiste mucho xD. ¿No recuerdas por qué está arrinconado por Tora? Quizás lo detalle en los siguientes caps. ¿David te resultó interesante? Cuando quieras los pongo en contacto (? Es buena fuente de información sobre la hermandad, pero hasta ahí, ya veremos si surge la posibilidad de traerlo otra vez. La comparación con Leo me hizo el día, lo tomaré como un gran progreso xD. Monteiro, Monteiro, Monteiro, no recuerdo haber creado un personaje que cayera tan bien a la primera, o que al menos me lo hayan hecho notar xD. Pues, por más que sea a la fuerza lo veo necesario, mejor saberlo todo ya que seguir sufriendo por no recordar nada de nada. Y lo de la tontera no pasa nada, para servir xD.

Tal y como tú lo dijiste, Jack encarando a Nick por Skye… No sé qué tantas experiencias reales, así como esta nunca he tenido. Anda, que Jack necesitaba un momentito de protagonismo, estaba pasando muy desapercibido. Bueno, ya veré de hacer que empatices con él, ya con lo que te dije el otro día parecías aceptarlo un poco más todavía xD. SI! CLARO QUE SÍ! ERA PARA CORTARLO! No había momento más exacto para cortarlo que ahí mismo con tanto clímax xD. Vamos, que el único que no para aquí por ningún momento es Arcagma, es en serio pesado xD. Nos estamos leyendo Cris, mucha suerte en estas semanas de proyectos y exámenes ;)

 **Victorique:** Un saludo para ti también, mi estimada Victorique. Tal y como dijiste, tendrás que imaginar lo del parque xD. ¿Qué fue de la madre de Nick? Le pasó eso que te responde Google cada vez que buscas un síntoma… sí, cáncer. ¿De dónde saca tantos hombres? Sí que estuviste preguntona al comienzo de la review xD. Hay gente en las calles que quiere dinero fácil, criminales menores más que nada. ¿A quién secuestró? Quédate con Reyes, de este cap, el resto son secuestros de personajes menos relevantes. Tampoco mato por matar, si tuviese que matar a Bonnie al menos hago algo grande y divertido como lo que pasó con la falsa cura xD. Bueno, si tenías una mala imagen de Skye espero que su supuesta traición no te haga tener una peor, o que al menos con el final intentando ayudar a Nick levante un poco xD. ¿Darle con la silla? Menos mal que no le pegó, imagina las feminazis como locas por violencia (? Mira, nadie murió pese a que el rescate fue más complejo de lo esperado… Bien que iba a matar a Theresa pero lo cambié a último momento, cierto tigre beteador me agradeció eso xD. A Drew le llevan baldes de agua para que se duche, cuanto menos Tora y Langley lo cuidaban así, ahora que ya no están…

Y vamos con la zorra no tan zorra como la otra maldita zorra. Yep, los noticieros siempre igual de asquerosos. Está inspirado en ya tú sabes quién, obvio que iba a ser raro xD. Lo de Grace no lo detallé al final, pero digamos que David se pasó un poco de la raya… Idiota y todo bien que consiguió lo que quería, hay que admitir que es astuto cuanto menos. Grace si trabaja, sólo que fue más temprano sabiendo que David siempre tiene abierto el negocio. Dicha explicación de hecho fue de lo más fácil que pude escribir, la tenía bastante pensada. Es una hermandad con un nombre fundamentado en una flor, aparte de raros era obvio que quieren poder xD.

Pobre conejita amnésica… No le des tanta importancia a lo de los Raines, es sólo para despistar y no tiene relevancia alguna (? Garraza al locólogo tal y como dices, su tierno corazoncito no siempre aguanta. Judy tenía cero ganas de estar ahí, pero sí, Monteiro es bueno en lo suyo y supo sobrellevarlo. La idea era buscar los recuerdos, lástima que Judy se apuró y fue a por todas a buscar a Nick, ahora jamás estarán juntos (? Muy mal chiste lo de Jack Carrowts xD. Nah, es un agente entrenado de la ZIA, no le iba a pasar nada grave pero tendría que usar su licencia para matar (? Bueno, tenía que hacer la mentira viable, ¿para qué ser amigos con derecho y acostarse sólo un par de veces? Podría haber sido mejor, pero al menos se lo tragó. Fue más que idiota al dejarla, fue muy cobarde, pero no todos están listos para jugársela el todo por el todo. Pobre del idiota de Jack, todos le dicen idiota xD. Sí, tiene un par de neuronas activas aunque no lo creas, al menos una logró captar. Espero que te haya gustado este cap también, saludos cordiales nutria manca :P


	16. Nuestro himno

Su mente en ese preciso momento era un torbellino de dudas, memorias tanto buenas como malas y emociones sin fin. Acompañó a Grace hasta su puerta para toparse con que su hijo, que la esperaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, tenía dolor de estómago por haber comido todos los dulces que su niñera llevó y debían de durar varios días. Fue imposible evitar el recuerdo de cuando Miki, llegando a su casa, hacía ya tantos años, se topó con Ed y una leve herida en su rodilla.

El enérgico reto de Grace para su hijo, Scott, por haberse sobrepasado con las golosinas era idéntico al de su viejo amor cuando se enojó con su hermano por andar trepando. Ambas patas sobre sus caderas y luego cruzadas mientras regañaban a los jóvenes vulpinos. Acto seguido apartaban la vista y elevaban un poco el mentón para quedar en silencio. A la primer palabra del cachorro volvían a arremeter, pero el tono de voz se volvía cada vez más suave. Miki le dio un beso en la frente a Ed aquella vez, mientras ahora Grace lo abrazaba a Scott y le decía que suba a su habitación. Al menos una diferencia entre tantas similitudes que no paraba de hallar desde que Ed las comparó.

Posterior a su despedida no serían demasiadas las calles que recorriese hasta frenar su vehículo por un breve momento. La tranquilidad y serenidad que todos decían que lo caracterizaba, desapareció por completo apenas se alejó de la morada de los Wilde. ¿Acaso sería cierto? ¿Por qué rayos su corazón estaba tan agitado? Apenas la conocía, era más el recuerdo de Miki lo que lo volvía loco que la propia Grace, pero no por recurrir a dichos argumentos lograba hallar paz.

Era una mujer casada, felizmente casada según lo poco que sabía, además de que tenía un hijo, por no mencionar que ni siquiera era de su especie. Tampoco sabía nada de sus gustos o pasatiempos, aparte de investigar una antigua hermandad que manipulaba a la ciudad a gusto. Los múltiples factores evidenciaban que no tenía oportunidad, ¿pero por qué siquiera pensaba en oportunidades? La respuesta era obvia, simple, sólo unas pocas letras englobaban todo lo que sentía por la vulpina, pese a que no quería admitirlo. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por apenas pensar en las posibilidades, le era imposible no maldecirse a viva voz como si eso fuese a tapar los sentimientos que habían comenzado a emanar de él.

No quería encender su vehículo para encaminarse a su apartamento, sabía que podía cruzarse con Ed y esta vez seguro terminaría todo muy mal. No ir sin embargo demostraría que el ladrón tenía algo de razón y no pensaba dársela. Era imperiosa su necesidad de demostrar que Grace no era más que una compañera en un particular equipo y, como mucho, un futuro contacto con cierta amistad de por medio.

Subiría la música en tanto conducía pese a que le molestaba un poco los oídos, le servía para acallar un poco esas malditas ideas que no terminaban de sucumbir. Se sentía estúpido por tener que recurrir a tales recursos, pero le era necesario a más no poder quitarse a Grace y a Miki por un momento de su cabeza. Apagaría la música una vez que estacionase frente a su apartamento, ahora a sus confusas emociones se les sumaba un molesto pitido.

Debía de subir las escaleras, a cada paso que daba parecía que un par de escalones más surgían de la nada misma. Se sentía en serio molesto de sólo pensar en los múltiples escenarios que podían esperarlo, pese a los buenos pasos que dieron con la hermandad, la noche parecía cerrarse con un tinte de malestar y fastidio. Le sorprendería no toparse ni con Barnes ni con Ed una vez que se hallase en el corto pasillo que conducía a sus respectivos hogares. Apenas colocaría la llave sobre la cerradura para que desde el apartamento que se hallaba enfrente se abriese la puerta, un lobo y luego un zorro se asomarían desde dentro en silencio.

—¿Abel? —Ante el llamado de Barnes, su homónimo lupino elevaría las orejas para demostrar que tenía su atención—. Harkness quiere disculparse por lo de hace rato.

—No deberías decir su apodo aquí en el pasillo, Barnes, ya hablamos de eso. —Seguido al comentario de Fowler, un incómodo silencio se haría entre ellos—. ¿En serio lo sientes, Ed? — Willard golpearía a su compañero con su codo para que éste respondiese.

—Sí, Abel, lamento lo de Miki. —El agente del ZBI suspiraría exasperado y luego se daría la vuelta para observar a sus compañeros.

—La mejor forma de honrar su memoria es llevándonos bien entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Ella odiaría vernos pelear. —Fowler se cruzaría de brazos mientras apretaba un poco los dientes, bien sabía que las disculpas del ladrón eran falsas a más no poder, pero lo último que necesitaba hasta entonces era una nueva pelea—. Yo también quiero disculparme, me dejé llevar por lo que dijiste. —El lobo tendería su pata derecha luego de dar un paso al frente.

—Sí, como sea, está todo en el pasado supongo. —Harkness correspondería la acción de Fowler para zanjar el asunto con un apretón de patas. Luego de volver sobre sus pasos el lobo asentiría un par de veces y se daría la vuelta para entrar a su apartamento.

—Antes de que te vayas a dormir, Abel, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar, es algo que hemos estado discutiendo con Ed. — Un escalofrío recorrería la espalda de Fowler, ¿acaso debatirían algo sobre lo de Grace? Más les valía que no, porque no estaba de ánimos para nada y los mandaría al demonio de hacer falta—. Quizás quieras entrar a mi apartamento para hablar sobre lo que platicamos con Grace…—Sin muchas ganas, el lobo caminaría hacia ellos y Willard cerraría la puerta luego de que entrase—. Ya con lo que les dijo ese zorro, pudimos desarrollar muchas teorías viables e incluso hacer una que otra afirmación. Puede que haya incluso nombres de algunas de las grandes familias involucradas.

—Tenemos que hacernos del libro con la historia de la Hermandad —exclamaría Harkness yendo directo al punto—. Grace se lo puede pedir por las buenas, o podemos tomarlo por las malas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con tomarlo por las malas? —preguntaría Fowler entendiendo lo obvio.

—Es posible que no nos lo quiera dar, es un libro casi único y por ello valioso —señalaría Willard en tanto sus compañeros cruzaban miradas.

—Tú sabes a lo que me dedico, Abel —El tono de voz del zorro iba cargado de altanería, lo cual no terminaba de agradarle a Fowler—. Incluso podríamos saltearnos la parte donde preguntamos por las buenas.

—Ni loco pienses que robarás algo en mi guardia. Podemos volver en cualquier momento y preguntar, además el tipo tiene interés en lo que hacemos.

—Entre menos gente se involucre mejor, por lo que dijo Grace, el tipo no parecía ser de confianza —indicaría Willard—. Además no fue gratis, les pidió información del anillo, el sujeto ansía saberlo todo y podría chantajearnos o amenazarnos con algo.

—Como algo le pase a ese libro, Grace y yo seremos los apuntados.

—Ustedes mismos dijeron que el tipo tenía el libro juntando polvo, de seguro ni se entera de su ausencia. —Barnes asentiría ante el comentario de Harkness—. Sólo necesito que alguien lo distraiga mientras entro por la puerta trasera y listo, es pan comido.

—Es un "no" muchachos, no robaremos nada. Ya tenemos suficiente información, sabemos de la existencia y del poder de estos animales, con eso debería bastar para entender por qué Arcagma está enfrentado contra ellos.

—¿Suficiente información? Tú que trabajas en el ZBI, deberías saber más que nadie que nunca hay suficiente información —exclamaría Willard un tanto fastidiado con el lobo—. Tenemos que tomar ese maldito libro y ver qué pruebas podemos sacar, para demostrar que Arcagma tiene un enemigo específico y no es toda Zootopia.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Las que conseguirás de un libro, un anillo y una daga, todos robados? ¡Piensa un poco, Barnes! —Fowler elevaría el tono de voz, pero no por ello su compañero retrocedería—. Si una cámara los ve juntos, si hay algún testigo o alarma estamos muertos… Lo único que tú quieres es una buena premisa para que Cronos te dé el maldito ascenso del que me hablaste, tienes que pensar un poco más allá de eso.

—¿Y qué si quiero un ascenso? ¿No te gustaría a ti, que todos en el ZBI te aplaudan por ser clave en la caída de Arcagma?

—¿Qué no te das cuenta de que mandarán todo a la mierda? No podemos arriesgarnos tanto sólo por un jodido libro —remarcaría una vez más Fowler.

—No es un libro, Abel, son respuestas, y lo sabes pero tienes miedo. —Los dichos del vulpino le molestarían al agente del ZBI.

—¿Miedo? Se llama precaución. ¿Te recuerdo con quiénes estamos tratando?

—Hay momentos en los que tienes que apostar, y esta vez está muy a nuestro favor. ¡Maldita sea, Abel! ¿¡Quieres no ser un cobarde una vez en tu vida!? —Si antes estaba molesto, ahora los dichos de Harkness lo tenían furioso.

—¿Cobarde? ¿Sabes lo que me juego al tenerte aquí? ¿¡De qué clase de apuestas me hablas, si no sabes lo que es apostar cosas importantes!?

—Chicos… —Notando que la tensión sobrepasaba los límites, Willard intentó calmarlos a ambos alzando tímidamente su voz.

—Hablas como si supieras de apuestas. —Lo sentía, Fowler bien sabía qué era lo que estaba por escupir el zorro y esta vez, sí que no se contendría—. ¿Te recuerdo cómo te fue en tu mayor apuesta?

—Por favor, Ed, no traigas a Michelle ahora… —Las palabras de Barnes no serían oídas por el ladrón, que contrario a lo acontecido más temprano no tenía su típica sonrisa burlona.

—Hablas como si tuvieras noción de lo que pasó —exclamaría Fowler con la frente en alto y sin apartarle la mirada a Harkness.

—Mi hermana murió por culpa de tu maldito engendro, no hay que ser un genio para entender lo que pasó. —Abel respiraría hondo, aparentando meditar una respuesta para poner fin a la discusión, pero contrario a ello daría un par de pasos hacia adelante para empujar al zorro.

—No dejaré que hables de mi hijo de ese modo.

—¿De quién? —El zorro correspondería el empujón, aunque con más fuerza— ¿Del engendro que era demasiado grande para que mi hermana soportase el parto?

—La culpa fue de los médicos, no de Luke. —Un nuevo empujón de Fowler, aunque con más violencia—. ¡Fue una maldita hemorragia! ¡No fue él!

—¿¡Y cómo carajo piensas que apareció la hemorragia, idiota!? ¡Era más grande de lo que mi hermana podía dar a luz, porque era hijo tuyo! ¡Un repugnante lobo que insistió en dar a luz a algo antinatural!

Fowler daría un único paso hacia adelante, pero ya no habría empujones de por medio. Un fuerte derechazo se dirigiría hacia el rostro de Harkness, quien esperando la reacción del lobo desviaría el golpe para conectar un puñetazo en su estómago. Lejos de retroceder, Abel patearía con su derecha sobre la rodilla del zorro, para seguido a ello golpear a puño cerrado con su pata menos hábil sobre su sien.

Willard intentaría interponerse entre ambos para ser empujado por Fowler hacia un costado. En el momento en que el lobo se distrajo, el vulpino se abalanzaría sobre él para taclearlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Con una que otra lágrima de impotencia, Harkness conectaría un par de golpes en el rostro del agente del ZBI, que aún un tanto aturdido luego de impactar su cabeza al caer contra el suelo, conectaría un golpe en la quijada del zorro que lo haría retroceder.

En tanto el lobo se ponía de pie, Willard se interpondría entre ellos con mayor decisión. Tomaría a Harkness por la espalda y lo empujaría hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Con una mirada tenaz para cada uno, Barnes negaría un par de veces para luego llevar ambas patas a su rostro en tanto ahogaba un grito de frustración.

—¡Esto no nos llevará a nada! Ya se quitaron las ganas de encima, ahora es cuestión de seguir —exclamaría Willard mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra una pared—. Todos sacaremos provecho de esto y Zootopia se librará de al menos un gran mal, pero si peleamos entre nosotros nos quedamos con las patas vacías.

—Ustedes sacarán provecho, yo sólo me iré a la mierda cuando Arcagma caiga de una vez y dejen de joderme. —Sin observar a los suyos, Harkness entraría al dormitorio para luego dar un portazo y tirarse en la cama mientras frotaba su frente, el maldito lobo sabía dónde golpear.

—Más les vale no hacer nada, Barnes, o se acabó, va en serio. —Un adolorido Fowler caminaría a paso lento hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta—. No te dejes llevar por lo que te diga Ed, está muy ansioso y quiere que todo termine, su juicio está muy nublado. Sólo necesitamos un paso en falso para echarlo todo a perder, e ir a por ese libro no es más que un error de tantos que debemos evitar. —Dicho esto, Abel cerraría la puerta con mayor calma que su contrincante, ya en su apartamento buscaría algo de hielo para evitar que su rostro se hinchase demasiado.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Nunca se había acostumbrado del todo a quedarse en la guardia del hospital. Más allá de lo agotador de pasar varias horas seguidas trabajando, su principal problema era el aburrimiento. Podía haber pacientes, como no, si bien Zootopia era una ciudad enorme, no es que tuviese animales que atender a cada rato. Aparte de ello, buena parte de los casos eran nimiedades que podían esperar al día siguiente, no es que hiciera falta recurrir al médico a las tres de la mañana porque alguien tenía un poco de fiebre, pero ese tipo de cosas le pasaban.

Encendería su computadora luego de observar el reloj, su turno recién comenzaba, eran apenas las ocho de la noche. Comió una ensalada antes de ir al hospital y se preparó una botana por si le daba hambre mientras tanto. Quizás pudiese pasar el rato leyendo en su ordenador, en tanto cruzaba los dedos para que no la molestasen, la última semana había estado con algo de insomnio y se sentía verdaderamente molesta. Lo último que quería era una anciana molestando por tener algo de tos.

Pasarían pocos minutos hasta que el teléfono que se hallaba en su escritorio sonase, la llamaron desde recepción para indicarle que tendría un paciente. Antes de asomarse por su puerta para observar la sala de espera en busca del mamífero en cuestión, respiraría profundo y esbozaría una tan amable como falsa sonrisa. Mantenerla le costaría un tanto más en cuanto observase de quiénes se trataba, bien recordaba sus rostros al leer sobre la familia de Wilde.

—Adelante, por favor. —La vulpina se pondría de pie junto con su hijo y se apartarían de los asientos para ingresar al consultorio—. Pónganse cómodos.

—Gracias, doctora. —Grace tomaría asiento frente al escritorio de Sánchez mientras observaba de reojo a Scott, quien también tomó asiento a la par de ella.

—Puede llamarme Laura si quiere —indicaría la nutria luego de requisar rápidamente con la mirada al cachorro. Se hallaba con la mirada baja, con cierto temor, de seguro su madre lo retó por algo que los condujo hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban un tanto húmedos y rojizos, a menos de que se tratase de una reacción alérgica o conjuntivitis estuvo llorando. Se rascaría su pata izquierda y luego un poco el pectoral, pasados unos segundos lo haría una vez más detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señora…?

—Wilde, me llamo Grace Wilde, él es Scott. —El cachorro elevaría la mirada hacia la doctora y sonreiría con cierta timidez—. Nuestra niñera suele llevar dulces a casa una vez por semana para que duren tanto como sea posible, pero alguien decidió que quería comerse todo hoy y ahora anda con dolor de estómago y sarpullido.

—Ya veo, ¿hay algo a lo que sea alérgico? —preguntaría Sánchez, luego de entender la razón por la cual Scott se rascaba tanto.

—Es alérgico al maní, suele haber unos pocos que nuestra niñera lleva con maní para comer ella mientras está en casa, pero Scott parece no haberse dado cuenta. —El cachorro ahora volvía a bajar la vista aunque mantenía su tímida sonrisa, Sánchez lograría entender el cuadro a la perfección.

—¿Algún otro síntoma?

—Sí… —El teléfono de Grace comenzaría a vibrar, le llamaría la atención que Willard la llamase a esas horas. De seguro tenía alguna nueva teoría sobre Arcagma y La Hermandad—. Disculpe, es del trabajo…

—No hay problema, Grace, puede salir un momento si quiere mientras me quedo con Scott. —La zorra se pondría de pie y atendería la llamada una vez que saliese del consultorio—. Así que… Scott…

—Me ha dolido mucho la panza también, y vomité una vez —Sánchez abriría los ojos bien grandes mientras asentía.

—¿Tuviste náuseas? ¿Fiebre?

—Náuseas sí, pero fiebre creo que no.

—Quizás te tenga que hacer un certificado para que faltes al colegio, más te vale no atrasarte con las tareas —exclamaría la nutria con una amable sonrisa.

—No hace falta, no estoy yendo a la escuela estos días.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —El cachorro borraría su sonrisa y tragaría saliva, giraría la cabeza para ver hacia la puerta y luego detendría su mirada en el suelo—. Está bien, imagino que ha de ser. Sé… Sé lo que pasó con tu papá, y sé quién es tu tío, de seguro quieren cuidarte.

—Sí… Hay muchos policías cerca de casa.

—Tu niñera va todos los días, ¿verdad? —Scott asentiría—. Pero tú preferirías que tu mamá te acompañe, por eso te comiste los dulces.

—No…

—No sólo comiste muchos dulces, comiste los que no tenías que comer para que tu mamá se quede contigo en casa a cuidarte si te enfermabas. Eres astuto, zorrito, aunque no deberías jugar con tu salud. —El cachorro seguía observando el suelo, Sánchez había descubierto su plan—. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no le diré a tu mamá, pero tienes que prometer que no lo harás otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, lo prometo. — La cola de Scott se movería de un lado a otro marcando su curiosidad—. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Bueno… —Sánchez intentaría mantener su sonrisa en tanto analizaba hasta dónde hablar o no—. Yo estuve en tu lugar una vez.

—¿Te salió sarpullido?

—No, eso no… Bueno, sí tuve sarpullido un par de veces, pero no iba a ello. —Ambos reirían un poco—. Sé lo que se siente que alguien a quien quieres no regrese a casa.

—Oh…

—Era un poco más grande que tú, fingía tener fiebre para que mi papá se quedase en casa conmigo —recordó Sánchez—. Era mi mamá quien fue llevada por los malos, no mi papá, como en tu caso.

—¿Y él se quedaba contigo?

—Sí, siempre, aunque sabía que fingía, me lo dijo tiempo después. —El giro de tuerca preocuparía al vulpino, ¿sabría su madre acaso el por qué se comió todo?—. Los adultos se refugian en cosas de adultos para no pensar en lo que pasa, como puede ser el trabajo. Tu mamá parece interesarse demasiado en eso.

—Nunca está en casa, si no está trabajando se va con un amigo del trabajo, o si está en casa se queda leyendo mucho las noticias. Quiere encontrar a mi papá, pero ella no es policía como mi tío Nick.

—De seguro tu mamá investiga mucho y luego ayuda a tu tío Nick, ¿no lo pensaste así? —Scott negaría con la cabeza—. Es como una detective, una investigadora privada, busca toda la información y se la da a la policía para que sepan dónde buscar —exclamaría Sánchez como si le estuviese contando una historia al muchacho—. Cuando tu papá aparezca, será gracias a tu tío Nick y gracias a tu mamá.

—Y gracias a Judy Hopps, ella es una heroína también.

—¿Ya la conociste?

—No todavía, tío Nick siempre dice que ella trabaja mucho y no la quiero molestar.

—No la molestarás, sólo pídele a tu tío hablar con ella, de seguro que cuando te conozca trabajará con más fuerzas para encontrar a tu papá. —La molestia de la nutria de a poco se acentuaba detrás de su máscara de amabilidad y entusiasmo, cada comentario al cachorro sobre su padre se le hacía como un puñal a sabiendas que ella sabía dónde estaba cautivo—. Escucha, Scott, lo importante ahora es que te mantengas fuerte.

—Soy muy fuerte.

—Tienes toda la apariencia de ser un chico duro. —Scott sonreiría, en tanto Sánchez comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta—. Pero aun así, lo digo en serio, tienes que permanecer muy fuerte. Tu mamá te necesita mucho y debes ser un soporte para ella, tienen que unirse más que nunca, para que cuando tu papá vuelva puedan salir adelante como la gran familia que de seguro son.

—¿Crees que vuelva? —Su mente quedaría en blanco, la respiración se le tornaría más pesada, un escalofrío recorrería todo su pelaje—. Yo pienso que sí, mi papá es un poco bobo pero es inteligente, sé qué volverá a casa, y más si tío Nick trabaja con mi mamá.

—Seguro que será así, Scott, tu madre y tu tío llevarán a tu papá de vuelta a casa. —La calidez de su voz se contrastaba con el frío que sentía dentro de sí, abrumador como nunca antes lo sintió—. Lo importante es no dejar que la esperanza desaparezca, nunca bajes los brazos.

—De seguro fuiste muy fuerte tú también cuando se llevaron a tu mamá.

—Hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Ella… —Scott detendría sus palabras por un momento, su rostro se vio más serio, borrando todo rastro de la alegría que la charla le había dado—. Ella volvió, ¿no es así?

—Claro, por eso te digo que hay que mantenerse unidos, lo más difícil comienza cuando quien quieres vuelve a casa, salir adelante no es fácil. —Sus ojos llorosos se contenían para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima—. Debes disfrutar de las cosas más pequeñas, porque cuando ya no estén quizás… quizás te des cuenta de que no eran tan pequeñas.

—Mi papá hizo una apuesta conmigo antes de irse, perdí y me obligó a limpiar el garaje. Sé que es tonto, pequeño como dices, pero quiero esperar a que él llegue para que me vea limpiar, quiero que vea que cumplí mi parte de la apuesta y que no limpió alguien más.

—Eres un muy buen chico, Scott.

—Tú también, Laura… Bueno, eres una buena chica, o mujer.

La puerta se abriría nuevamente y Grace tomaría asiento a la par de Scott. Lucía un tanto más desanimada y molesta, la llamada de Willard la dejó desconcertada con su propuesta. Por suerte para ella, Abel pensaba igual y ambos coincidieron no ir a por el libro. Avisarle a David sería cometer suicidio, si bien sabía de lo que Harkness era capaz, sería mejor si el dueño del libro no se lo veía venir. De momento sólo podían esperar por lo mejor, esperar que ni Harkness ni Barnes cometieran semejante idiotez.

El diagnóstico final de Sánchez sería una intoxicación por los caramelos de maní. Debía de usar una crema en donde tuviese comezón y tomar un medicamento para evitar vómitos y disminuir el dolor de estómago. También le recomendaría a Grace que se quedase junto a Scott hasta que los síntomas aliviasen, debería llamar por la mañana para avisar que no iría a trabajar. El plan del joven vulpino terminaría funcionando.

Una vez que los zorros se fueron, Sánchez comenzó a maldecir su debilidad por los cachorros. Podría haberse limitado a dar un diagnóstico, recetar los medicamentos y ya, pero Scott la necesitaba encarecidamente. Se odiaba por haberle hablado y mentido, pero se odiaría más aún de no haberlo ayudado, cuando ella misma estuvo en su lugar hacía ya varios años. Sabía en carnes propias lo que significaba que alguien amado no volviese a casa y, por ello, comenzó a desear que a diferencia de su madre, Andrew Wilde pudiese volver con Scott.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estar siempre alerta le terminaba siendo contraproducente, conciliar el sueño le era imposible pese que le prometieron más de una vez que mientras cumpliera su trabajo nada malo le sucedería. Sumado a la intranquilidad general que cada noche se hacía presente, se le presentaban los dichos de Arcagma una y otra vez en su mente.

Fue cuestión de cruzar unas pocas palabras para quedar sin argumentos, Arcagma tenía una postura concreta de la cual pocas cosas podía refutar. Sabía a la perfección que Zootopia, al igual que cualquier lugar del mundo, sufría de corrupción y tenía negocios sucios por doquier, pero el caos que Arcagma generó para contrarrestarlo, escapaba de la lógica en muchas formas. El asesinato de Bonnie Hopps nada debía tener que ver con su lucha contra la hermandad que mencionó, al igual que su secuestro, las incontables muertes de los agentes de la ZIA durante la violenta incursión y el terror exagerado que su mero nombre generaba. La confrontación de Arcagma con sus enemigos debía de ser mucho más que una batalla para ver quién eliminaba a su rival primero, de seguro con el paso siguiente pudiese comprender por qué su fin justificaba medios que no se le relacionaban directamente.

El miedo era su principal arma según Arcagma, necesitaba quitarle la venda de los ojos a una sociedad dormida desde que nació. Exponer la verdad frente a todos, sería mucho más fácil que liberar presos a través de un motín y reproducir crímenes a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Tenía los nombres de sus enemigos, o al menos decía tenerlos. Exponer sus actividades con ciertas pruebas podría funcionar para combatirlos, quizás no lo haría dentro de Zootopia sino más bien en otros lugares para que la información no fuese manipulada por los medios desde dentro. ¿En serio hacía falta tanta masacre? La misteriosa hermandad no podía gobernarlo todo, le costaba creer en una secta _iluminati_ sacada de un libro de conspiraciones y misterio, aunque por los dichos de Arcagma ésta era el único enemigo real que lograba poner a su misma altura.

De todas las frases que el calvo felino usó para dar a entender sus planes e ideas, sería una puntual en la que más podía asentarse para analizar sus ataques. " _Sólo es cuestión de mostrar cuán débiles son los grandes íconos y líderes de Zootopia"_ , supo decir Arcagma para mostrar cuál era el eje principal de sus planes. Nick y Judy eran mucho más que dos simples policías a los ojos de la ciudad, eran héroes, para muchos ídolos, por quebrar las fronteras de la adversidad por salir adelante. Si ellos estaban desprotegidos al igual que sus familias, ¿qué le quedaba al resto de la población? La figura de Arcagma se volvía implacable, al mostrar que los grandes héroes de Zootopia eran seres de carne y hueso, más aun ante el ataque a la ZIA donde quienes garantizaban la seguridad de muchos fueron atacados y derrotados en su propio territorio. La ZPD tampoco daba muchas garantías al quedar flanqueada con tantas oleadas de crimen, sólo el ZBI era la excepción por ganar su única batalla durante el rescate de los concejales, o al menos eso escuchó en los pasillos en boca de varios. De un modo u otro, tarde o temprano, Arcagma lograría mostrar la debilidad de los más fuertes para así proclamarse como el más poderoso de todos.

Se sentaría sobre su cama ante la imposibilidad de dormir, pese a tratarse de un día con más trabajo del habitual y, con más idas y vueltas, no se sentía tan cansado como otras veces. Pensó en hacer actividad física para agotarse un poco y tener mayores posibilidades de dormir, aunque a decir verdad lo último que quería hacer era actividad física. Quizás si tuviese algo para leer podría ayudarse, aunque los libros que Arcagma le prometió por cooperar todavía no llegaban. _Calvin_ , como se refería a él junto con Tora aludiendo a su calvicie para bromear, le había prometido que de a poco su estancia allí dejaría de ser tan tortuosa, aunque nada mejoraba en absoluto.

Unas palabras a la lejanía le llamarían la atención, las voces se mezclaban y no eran del todo claras. Poco a poco lograría diferenciar una voz de la del resto, la intriga y el miedo se manifestarían a través de su erizado pelaje y su aumentado ritmo cardíaco. Hasta ahora nunca había visto a Arcagma fuera de sus aposentos, ¿qué razones lo estaban guiando a él y a sus guardias hacia la cabaña donde estaba recluido?

Se acostaría rápidamente y fingiría estar dormido, como si eso sirviese de algo. La puerta se abriría con lentitud y un oso pardo lo llamaría desde las afueras por su apellido. Se daría la vuelta con lentitud mientras mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, si antes tenía dudas ahora se disipaban al ver a Arcagma, iluminado por las tenues luces que desprendían las linternas de sus secuaces.

—Es una noche demandante como puede ver, doctor Wilde. —La voz del felino calvo sonaba más carrasposa que de costumbre, la caminata desde su cómodo refugio hasta la húmeda zona obrera parecía haberlo afectado.

—Supongo que ha de ser algo muy importante como para que venga a verme aquí —respondería Drew sentándose sobre su cama para luego tomar sus pantalones.

—No vengo a verlo precisamente a usted, aunque sí requiero de sus servicios —exclamaría Arcagma en tanto el zorro se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él y sus guardaespaldas.

—¿Es algo grave? Me sorprende su visita y a estas horas.

—Sin preguntas, Wilde. —Bajaría las orejas ante la potente voz del oso pardo, Arcagma sólo sonreía.

—Está bien, Pop, no me molesta. Visitaremos a alguien con quien necesito hablar, su presencia es circunstancial dadas las condiciones en las que este mamífero se encuentra. Ahora apresurémonos, que me quiero ir a dormir.

Si bien sus secuaces podrían cargarlo con facilidad, Arcagma iba caminando a paso lento y tosía por momentos dada la exigencia física. Su orgullo no le permitía ser ayudado de dicho modo por los suyos. Seguirían avanzando hacia el interior de la zona obrera de la mina, no debían de ir tan lejos si al fin y al cabo las cabañas no eran tantas.

Se encontraban a unos cien metros de la cabaña de Drew, habían llegado al límite de la mina. Un abismo que parecía no tener fin les cortaba el paso, de sólo imaginar la caída se le haría un nudo en la garganta. Quién sabe si en su época operacional no habrá habido algún desprendimiento del precipicio que se llevase un par de cabañas y obreros consigo. No se hallaban frente a una cabaña normal, parecía más bien un cubículo dado su tamaño. Apostaba a que los trabajadores debían de guardar sus herramientas ahí, o cuanto menos era un lugar para alojar animales más pequeños.

No tendrían la misma decencia al abrir como cuando fueron a por él. Uno de los matones de Arcagma, un jaguar, patearía la entrada al cubículo con violencia mientras alumbraba al animal que se encontraba dentro. Era un ornitorrinco que reposaba sentado contra una de las paredes, seguramente aquel que Todd mencionó con anterioridad, Reyes si mal no recordaba.

Las luces de las linternas le molestaban a la vista, intentaba taparse un poco con su pata derecha. Tenía varios cortes y magulladuras en su rostro y sus patas se encontraban dobladas en una posición antinatural. Jadeaba a más no poder y tenía cierta humedad en sus ojos, irritados por el llanto, pero estos no mostraban miedo sino un coraje que lo impresionaría.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, señor Reyes, creí haber sido claro con nuestro trato. Esto de intentar escapar sin rumbo fijo es algo que carece de sentido en estos lares, usted no podrá irse si nosotros no queremos. —El ornitorrinco escupiría a un lado luego de los dichos de Arcagma, el oso pardo avanzaría hacia él pero un gesto de su jefe serviría para que se quede en su lugar—. Hemos traído a un doctor, lo ayudará con sus lesiones en la medida de lo posible. Ya hay anestesia y elementos para inmovilizar sus patas en camino.

—No me interesa, haz que se vaya, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con tus secuaces. —La réplica de Reyes no agradaría a Arcagma por su agresivo tono de voz—. Si no vienen a matarme, pueden irse al carajo ustedes y su médico.

—¿Quiere que se vaya el doctor Wilde, entonces? —Sólo una mirada de Arcagma al oso pardo serviría para que éste entendiese su pedido—. Es una pena porque él sólo estaba aquí para ayudar.

—¿Acaso dijo Wilde? —La pregunta del lastimado prisionero demostraría que bien sabía quién era el vulpino, producto de las noticias y de la fama de Nick.

En un rápido movimiento Drew sería tomado por el oso pardo y levantado desde su remera. El enorme mamífero caminaría en dirección hacia el precipicio mientras el jaguar arrastraba a un Reyes que daba alaridos de dolor mientas sus ojos se abrían como platos observando al zorro que pendía de las garras del oso.

—Pídamelo otra vez, veamos si es tan osado ahora, Reyes —exclamaría Arcagma mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra una pared—. ¿Cómo es que dijo? ¿Qué mandemos a nuestro médico al carajo?

—¡Por favor! ¡He sido útil! ¡He hecho todo lo que me dijiste! —vociferaría Drew para rogar por su vida, aunque Arcagma tenía la mirada fija en un único animal.

—El doctor Wilde tiene familia, un hijo que espera verlo cuando esta interesante travesía termine. Me gustaría verlo torturarse día a día por sus patas manchadas con sangre inocente, mientras muere de hambre y el resto de mis hombres le quiebran más que las patas, pero…

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdónelo! ¡Creí que se trataba de otro criminal! —El ornitorrinco había sacado a relucir su temor ante la primera amenaza de Arcagma, el felino sonreiría cínicamente.

—¿Entonces si uno de mis hombres lo quisiera ayudar, sería igual de descortés? Oh, qué mala educación de su parte… —Arcagma se giraría hacia el oso que sin esfuerzo estaba sosteniendo a Drew—. ¿Qué tan alta crees que sea la caída, Pop?

—Podríamos tirar una piedra y contar los segundos que pasan, la caída libre es física básica. —El comentario de Drew sería ignorado por todos, en tanto el oso movió un poco su pata para sacudirlo un poco—. ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Me callo!

—Déjalo ir, creo que Reyes cooperará con nosotros, ¿no es así? —preguntaría Arcagma con su mirada fija en el ornitorrinco. Drew sería liberado por el oso en tierra firme, quien abriendo su puño lo dejaría caer.

—Escucha, yo ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso, me estás pidiendo demasiado. —Arcagma asentiría un par de veces ante la negativa de Reyes. Caminaría un par de pasos y luego observaría al oso, se mantendría en silencio durante un par de segundos con su mirada fija en él.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con esto, Pop? En serio me da curiosidad qué tan alta es la caída.

Una seña de Arcagma con su cabeza para su hombre bastaría para indicarle que fuese a por su víctima. El oso tronaría sus dedos y avanzaría hacia donde se hallaba el ornitorrinco, en tanto el corazón de éste se paralizaba. Drew observaría al calvo felino con su mirada fría y vacía posada sobre Reyes, tales ojos no parecían ser de este mundo, su demoníaca aura era prueba de ello.

Estando sobre Reyes, Pop se abalanzaría hacia adelante pero no tomaría al ornitorrinco sino al jaguar que supo arrastrarlo. El confundido felino le dirigiría un rápido vistazo a Arcagma en busca de explicaciones, pero este seguía con la mirada fija en el ornitorrinco. Un violento movimiento del oso pardo culminaría en el vuelo del jaguar hacia el fondo de un vacío desolador.

—¡Cinco segundos! ¿Cómo es el cálculo doctor Wilde? —exclamaría con entusiasmo Arcagma, dejando anonadados tanto al zorro como al ornitorrinco.

—Técnicamente no fue caída libre porque fue lanzado y describió una parábola… —Drew dirigiría una fugaz mirada al oso—. Aunque de ser caída libre serían unos ciento veinticinco metros.

—¿Hago otro lanzamiento, jefe? —preguntaría Pop mientras se acercaba al vulpino.

—De hecho son unos cincuenta metros, si no es que calculo mal. —Reyes alzaría la voz—. No hay por qué volver a intentar nada de esto.

—Me parece muy bien, Reyes, por la tarde comenzará con su trabajo. —Antes de que el ornitorrinco pudiese replicar, Arcagma volvería a tomar la palabra mientras caminaba hacia él—. En lo personal no tengo problema en seguir intentando, lo traería a usted junto a otros cincuenta mamíferos. Quizás los compañeros de escuela de su hija con sus profesores colaboren con nuestra noble causa para determinar cuán profundo es este precipicio, si pude lanzar a uno de mis mamíferos al vacío el resto es pan comido para mí.

—Me está pidiendo que acabe con la vida de mucha gente.

—No, yo sólo le pido que construya algo. Quizás pueda haber algún herido en circunstancias poco alentadoras, pero eso ya es más cosa nuestra que de usted. Si no quiere ver gente morir por su culpa, entonces acate mis pedidos. —Las palabras de Arcagma iban cargadas con algo más que fastidio y enojo por la reticencia de Reyes, había una fuerte ambición que nunca antes se hizo presente en sus encuentros previos con Drew. Fuese lo que fuese que construyera el ornitorrinco, era el eje en los planes del felino, era el centro de su obra—. Usted encabeza una larga lista de nombres, si mañana por la tarde no comienza con su trabajo buscaré a alguien más que lo haga, y luego a alguien más, y así hasta encontrar a quien se encargue de lo que quiero. Pobre de usted, Reyes, si me obliga a recurrir a uno de esos nombres.

Arcagma le daría la espalda a los presentes, un par de haces de luz se veían a la distancia. El felino había mencionado que llevarían elementos para inmovilizar las piernas de Reyes y medicamentos, debían de ser ellos. Arcagma farfullaría algo en voz baja y el oso lo acompañaría de regreso a su refugio mientras el zorro y el ornitorrinco quedaban a solas un momento, tendrían pocos segundos para aprovechar.

—Es aquí donde me dices quién eres y por qué su obsesión contigo —exclamaría Drew bastante agitado por los recientes sucesos.

—¿Acaso serviría de algo? —preguntaría un escéptico y desesperanzado Reyes—. No quise que te lancen de un precipicio, pero no por ello creo que puedas detenerlo.

—¡No seas idiota! Hay quienes pueden hacerlo, pero para ello tenemos que saber qué quiere, si yo llego a ver a alguien puedo dar el aviso.

—Bien, de acuerdo… Sujétate, zorrito, porque esto es bueno.

—¡Ya, suéltalo!

—Soy un ingeniero nuclear, el calvito me quiere para construir núcleos de plutonio.

—¿Núcleos… de plutonio? —En la mente de vulpino las ideas intentaban unirse, sólo había un escenario posible. El robo de información a la ZIA y la presencia de Reyes eran el eje de la más cruel idea de Arcagma.

—Así es, Arcagma quiere construir bombas nucleares. Ya tiene construidos varios artefactos y elementos según dijo, también pequeñas bombas que no son nucleares para experimentar. Es sólo preparar los núcleos y ultimar detalles, tendrías que decirle a los tuyos que están en una carrera contrarreloj.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

La luna contrastaba en los cielos como ella recorriendo los oscuros callejones del Distrito Forestal. Sabía que sus acciones marcarían un antes y un después, pero necesitaba mayores libertades para actuar de acuerdo a su juicio, sus prioridades ya no eran las mismas que en un comienzo y no quería seguir las órdenes que se le imponían. Quizás nada bueno saliese de su reunión, pero una vez que le plantase cara a su jefe podría dormir un tanto más tranquila, a medida que limpiase su conciencia.

No negaría que siempre fue ambiciosa, tampoco negaría que su ambición la llevó a tomar malas decisiones, pero si a algo se negaba es que por su ambición los demás se alejasen de ella en un momento tan crucial. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, acabar con Arcagma, si tenía que destruir su vida en pos de ello poco le interesaba, pero jamás podría si sus aliados se apartaban. No podría reparar el daño que hizo y la redención parecía un anhelo imposible por momentos, pero si lograba que volviesen a confiar en ella para combatir a su enemigo común, Zootopia podría tener alguna esperanza.

Se apoyó contra la pared en el callejón donde se encontrarían, el mercado de fruta era un lugar ideal para encuentros por su poca iluminación y la ausencia total de mamíferos circulando. Un almacén a un lado y un edificio de apartamentos se enfrentaban para dar lugar a su punto de encuentro. Su teléfono marcaba que ya era la hora, Blackwell debía de estar al llegar. Por su mente pasaban múltiples escenarios, sabía que el zorro de mármol se la había jugado para que ella tuviese su posibilidad de regresar a la Hermandad y la noticia le sería de todo menos agradable, pero también la obligaba a tomar decisiones que ya no quería tomar.

—Has elegido una bella noche para nuestra reunión, Skye. —La zorra no se giraría hacia él, apenas lo miraría de reojo mientras avanzaba hacia ella—. He de suponer que todo salió bien, ¿no es así?

—Se podría decir que la misión fue exitosa, en parte, rescatamos a la hermana de Langley. —El tono de voz distante y desinteresado de Skye le llamaría la atención a Blackwell. El zorro se apoyaría de espaldas a su lado, al igual que su agente evitaba el contacto visual.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Alguien dio aviso de que íbamos. —El vulpino frunciría el ceño, no esperaba la respuesta de Skye—. Fue desde dentro y el grupo de rebeldes ya tiene un sospechoso, o más bien un culpable…

—¿Fue Tora?

—No, él se enfrentó a Herbert para que no llegue a nosotros, se refugiará en un escondite hasta que hagan falta sus servicios, los mamíferos de Arcagma están detrás de él.

—No imagino a Wilde o Langley traicionándote, a menos que a Wilde le hayan ofrecido un trato por su primo…

—Wilde no tuvo contacto con la gente de Arcagma y lo sabemos. —Skye rezongaría molesta—. No creo que haya habido traidores en sí, nuestro querido felino calvo debe haber escuchado algo, no hay otra forma.

—Dices que hay un sospechoso.

—Me culpan a mí. —Un silencio incómodo se haría presente entre ambos—. Motivos no les faltan, su teoría es la más válida al fin y al cabo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Skye, tienes un lugar privilegiado y lo has de mantener, aunque signifique darle la razón a Arcagma y acabar con los tuyos.

—Es exactamente lo que piensan que hice, creen que los traicioné para que Arcagma me tenga entre sus mamíferos de mayor confianza. —El zorro de mármol la notaba en exceso molesta, no solía mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos al tratar con él—. No podré pararlo yo sola, los necesito.

—Un policía con suerte, una ladrona y un ex-convicto, ¿en serio esos animales mediocres significan tanto? —Las palabras de Blackwell no caerían para nada bien en la vulpina, quien daría un paso al frente y se pondría cara a cara con él.

—De no ser por esos animales mediocres, hoy no la habría contado, tampoco habría funcionado el ataque a la ZIA, ni de la ZPD, ni tantas de tus maniobras.

—Cariño y respeto, no lo hubiese esperado de ti, Skye —exclamaría un irónico Blackwell que ya le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a la zorra—. Se supone que son herramientas que puedes usar, como cuando te acostaste con Wilde para tener una excusa para que dejen de desconfiar de ti.

—Tú me obligaste a recurrir a eso, no te hagas el desentendido, yo nunca me hubiese prostituido de esa forma si no me hubieras puesto contra la espada y la pared.

—¿Entre la espada y la pared? ¿Te recuerdo quién le rogó a quién para volver a la Hermandad después del fracaso del motín? De no ser por mí te habrían matado al instante, yo mismo me puse entre la espada y la pared para que te perdonaran. Es más, bien sabes que estás a muy poco de volver, y no es por tus propios méritos, es por lo que yo te digo que hagas. —El zorro de mármol había comenzado a elevar la voz, la indisciplina de Skye lo estaba exasperando.

—He sido fiel y he antepuesto los ideales de la Hermandad ante todo, he sido la mejor agente de campo en décadas, así que no quieras tomar rédito de lo que yo misma he hecho. Tú tienes poder por ser el jefe de la ZIA, pero no tienes ni la mitad de respeto que me tienen todos dentro por hacer lo que nadie quiere hacer.

—A ti el respeto te dejó fuera del juego, a mí el poder me puso en la cima, cuando buscaron a un culpable sólo te tomaron a ti. ¿Entiendes la diferencia? Eres una agente fiel que está dispuesta a bajar la cabeza si se lo piden, eres prescindible, alguien siempre puede tomar tu lugar. Yo nunca bajo la mirada por nada ni por nadie, si me tocan están muertos, nunca podrán moverme de donde estoy.

—No eres tan intocable como piensas, todos terminan cayendo y tú pronto serás un buen ejemplo de ello.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Es una realidad, Blackwell. La ZIA está muy frágil después del ataque y cuando todo el mundo sepa que una de sus agentes se metió de forma extraoficial con Arcagma, estarás perdido.

—Si llegas a filtrar información y Arcagma cae, sólo me dejarás como el héroe que soy, no es muy astuto de tu parte.

—¿Héroe? Utilizaste recursos de forma extraoficial, dejaste que ataquen a la ZIA y que Arcagma consiguiese lo que quería, además de que sabes dónde está Arcagma y te niegas a ir a por él, eso es un entorpecimiento de la justicia. Tú nunca serás un héroe por más que algunos lo piensen, un héroe no deja morir a los demás en las sombras para sacar provecho de eso. Lo único que quieres es derribar a Arcagma para llevarte el crédito

—Ajá… ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? Mover los hilos desde lo más recóndito es un arte, y Arcagma será una víctima más de ello si todo va acorde a mis planes. ¿ZBI? ¿ZPD? Son patéticos, su moralidad les impide ver que la ley es un obstáculo si quieres preservar el bien común.

Desde su bolsillo, Skye sacaría su teléfono y detendría su grabación frente a los ojos de un atónito Blackwell. El líder absoluto de la ZIA había sido embaucado por una de sus agentes, quien con una sonrisa picaresca dejaba en claro cuánto estaba disfrutando de la situación. Skye llevaría su teléfono a uno de sus bolsillos y le daría la espalda a su jefe mientras se alejaba lentamente.

El zorro de mármol resoplaría por lo bajo y comenzaría a caminar detrás de ella, pese a llamarla por su nombre la vulpina nunca volteó hacia él. Estaba furioso por su desacato, pero mantener la compostura era necesario para evitar que Skye cometiera más locuras, había algo más allá del complejo rescate que le había movido el suelo y la hacía rebelarse en su contra.

—¿Qué harás con eso? —preguntaría Blackwell intentando mostrar seguridad a través de su voz mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Es mi forma de garantizar que no me estorbarás, a partir de ahora yo elijo cómo combato a Arcagma.

—Estás truncando tu regreso a la Hermandad, si mal no recuerdo, es por ello que acudiste a mí apenas Arcagma te contactó.

—La Hermandad me dejó vivir porque sabían que intentaría compensar mis fallas de algún modo y ellos saldrían ganando, cuando sepan que estuve metida en todo esto me pedirán que vuelva sin duda alguna. Además, Diego, esto no debería significar nada para ti. —Bien sabía Skye cuánto detestaba su jefe que lo llamen por su nombre, el zorro detendría un poco la marcha para quedar detrás de ella—. No te llevarás el crédito de la caída del mayor villano de los últimos años como querías, pero al menos no caerás con él.

—Quiero que borres eso, ya mismo. — La vulpina escucharía el sonido de un seguro quitándose, Blackwell le apuntaba desde sus espaldas.

—Sí que tienes valor para apuntarme —exclamaría Skye mientras volteaba—. No hay nadie tan cerca de Arcagma como yo ahora mismo, sabes que si me matas las posibilidades de derribarlo bajarán drásticamente.

—¿Acaso piensas que la Hermandad de Los Lirios de Sangre no puede contra un felino canceroso?

—Hasta ahora no han podido… Estaban atados de patas con Raines porque si él muere a varios se les arruina el negocio, secuestraron a tres miembros más y están todos como cachorros asustados porque no saben quién es el que sigue. —Blackwell seguía con su pistola en alto sin inmutarse—.No jalas del gatillo porque sabes que sin mí no podrás contra él, temes el legado que pueda dejar al morir, legado que sólo yo podré descifrar… si es que bajas el arma.

—No me dejarás opción, ¿verdad?

—He hecho mucho daño por tu culpa, cuando todo podría haber sido más fácil, si es que te preocupabas por alguien además de ti mismo. Es un no definitivo, ya no te dejaré opción, me matas ahora mismo o me dejas ir para hacer mi trabajo, aún si eso significa que debas darme todo lo que diga sin recibir nada a cambio. Ya va siendo hora de que apeles al bien común, no es que vayas a morir por eso.

—Vale, vale, vale… De acuerdo, tú ganas esta vez. —Blackwell bajaría el arma y esbozaría una sobreactuada sonrisa en tanto respiraba profundo—. Te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites, pero no olvidaré nada de esto. Una vez que Arcagma caiga o se sepa qué es lo que quiere, yo estoy fuera y tú bajo tierra.

—Si logro entrar de nuevo a la Hermandad dudo que tengas oportunidad… Buenas noches, Diego.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No llevaba la cuenta de cuánto había recorrido desde que huyó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, tampoco se hacía una idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás. Su mente se había desconectado por completo y sólo se guiaba por sus instintos, sentía el fuerte palpitar en su pecho y su garganta comenzaba a molestarle de tanto que respiraba por su boca. El cúmulo de emociones liberadas le permitió llegar mucho más lejos de lo que podría haber recorrido en condiciones normales, pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

Frenaría en seco para reclinarse hacia adelante mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, necesitaba tomar aire pero el nudo que tenía en su garganta y las lágrimas brotando a borbotones dificultaban su respiración, más allá de la taquicardia, por recorrer quién sabe cuántas calles en pocos minutos y el frío de Tundratown que le quemaba la garganta. Dejaría su corazón de lado por un momento para apelar al sentido común, necesitaba llamar un taxi para volver a casa. Le quedaba algo de dinero en sus bolsillos, esperaba que alcanzase porque de lo contrario se quedaría en el primer callejón que encontrase para que nadie la viese en ese estado.

Tranquilizarse para llamar por un taxi sería una ardua tarea que le demandaría varios segundos, caminaría a paso lento hasta llegar a una de las esquinas para ver entre qué calles estaba. Con el pedido realizado, sólo restaba esperar que el vehículo llegase a por ella.

Se quedaría en la intersección de ambas calles, mientras intentaba respirar profundo y dejar de lagrimear. Se cansó de limpiar el producto de su desconsolado llanto y pronto sólo se limitó a sacar su celular para apaciguar la espera. Había varias llamadas perdidas, tal y como se esperaba, pasaría de ellas mientras revisaba fotos y videos en sus redes sociales. Su mente seguiría inquieta sin embargo, todo lo acontecido a lo largo de las últimas veinticuatro horas se repetía de forma incesante una y otra vez. Pasó del dolor que sintió al ver lo que aconteció en el caso donde Nick salió herido, al enorme coraje para ir con él y dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas, para terminar así; sola en medio de la noche bajo la penumbra, a la espera de un taxi que estaba tardando demasiado en llegar.

No comprendía de dónde sacó el impulso para ir a ver a Nick, mucho menos su reacción en cuanto vio a Skye. Pensaba en la bofetada que lanzó contra su amigo y sentía cómo todo alrededor de ella se derrumbaba. Eran dos zorros juntos al fin y al cabo, que además dijeron no tener nada, ¿por qué rayos actuaba así? Enamorarse de Nicholas Piberius Wilde era de las cosas más absurdas, ilógicas y frustrantes que le pasaron en la vida, hasta donde recordaba... Sólo lograba explicar su comportamiento, sus sentimientos, a través de algún viejo resquicio que su memoria anhelaba sacar a flote. ¿Sería que tenía sentimientos encontrados por el zorro, desde antes de perder su memoria? De ser así explicaría el porqué del impacto que la llevó a olvidarlo todo y también el cómo se sentía en ese preciso momento, o el porqué de su reacción al ver al par de vulpinos juntos.

Unas luces a la lejanía, que con lentitud se acercaban hacia ella, terminarían por cegarla un poco. Subiría al taxi luego de respirar profundo para calmarse, el conductor era un mapache con voz carrasposa que poco y nada le diría a lo largo del trayecto, apenas un par de preguntas relacionadas a por qué una pequeña coneja estaba sola en medio de la noche. Como si de escasos segundos se hubiera tratado, en un pestañeo, estaría en la entrada de los apartamentos Grand Pangolin. El dinero le alcanzaría por poco, se sentía muy torpe por no haber llevado su billetera en primera instancia. ¿Qué pensaría que sucedería una vez que hablase con Nick? Tenía que volver al fin y al cabo.

Sufriría los escalones como nunca antes, su cama y la barra de chocolate que la esperaba en su heladera, eran separados de ella por culpa del maldito ascensor averiado que nunca funcionaba. Maldecía por lo bajo, ya ni siquiera se limitaba a guardar sus pensamientos sino que los liberaba a través de pequeños murmullos. Las palabras dejarían de salir de su boca de un momento a otro, una figura se erigía a la par de su puerta para dejarla entre molesta y sorprendida.

—¿Cómo estás, Zanahorias? —Nick se hallaba apoyado de espaldas al lado de la puerta de su apartamento, con un semblante que no lograba descifrar. Era el último mamífero que quería cruzarse en ese preciso momento y ahí lo tenía, esperándola, sabiendo seguramente que corrió hasta al cansancio de forma tonta e impulsiva para luego pedir un taxi—. Me dijiste que nos debíamos una charla, aquí estoy. —Judy mantendría la mirada baja mientras caminaba hacia su puerta.

—No es momento, Nick —balbucearía Judy por lo bajo evitando los ojos del zorro, sólo se limitaría a poner la llave en la cerradura. El vulpino se acercaría a ella y posaría una de sus patas sobre su hombro. El pecho de Judy ardía en llamas, la pata que sentía sobre ella pesaba toneladas y estaba a nada de derrumbarse.

—Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo lo será? No es como si no me diese cuenta de lo que piensas, digo… Me abofeteaste luego de verme con Skye, saliste corriendo y por tus ojos pasaron ríos de lágrimas. Puedo darte respuestas, sólo necesito que me escuches. —La coneja abriría la puerta pero no avanzaría, estaba estática y dubitativa.

—No me lo dejas para nada fácil, nunca lo haces de hecho. —Judy se quitaría de encima la pata de Nick con suavidad, daría un par de pasos hacia adelante y voltearía para observarlo—. Sólo estoy confundida, es todo, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo…

—Tengo toda la culpa, Judy, te debo esta charla desde hace mucho. —Luego de un par de segundos de pausa, la coneja inspiraría profundo y cerraría la puerta para dejar de ver a quien, sin quererlo, tanto la hería. Se escucharía una disculpa desde dentro que lo terminaría de amargar.

Al igual que la coneja un momento antes, Nick tomaría aire lentamente para intentar no maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Cerró los ojos pensando en que quizás le ayudase a contener su llanto, aunque una que otra lágrima se asomaría. Era la oportunidad ideal para intentar remediarlo todo, para decirle a esa torpe amante de las zanahorias todo lo que hubo entre ellos. Judy bien parecía estar entregada a lo que sentía por él, mientras que Skye le dio vía libre para dejarse llevar y Jack había dejado en claro que le daría su espacio para intentar solucionarlo todo. No sabía qué esperar de la zorra ártica, pero cuando le pidió que fuese a por Judy notó en ella una transparencia y paz que nunca había percibido desde que la conocía, al fin sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Metió su pata en su bolsillo, allí guardaba la llave que Judy supo darle meses atrás en caso de alguna emergencia. Sabía confiar tanto en él como para darle libre acceso a su humilde apartamento, nunca le había dado uso porque pasaban mayor tiempo en su casa al ser más grande y ahora tenía oportunidad. El estado de Judy lo hacía dudar y su miedo retroceder, pero si no se la jugaba en ese preciso instante, ¿cuándo lo haría? Pasaría su pata por sus ojos para limpiárselos y aclararía la garganta, estaba listo para jugársela el todo por el todo, para darle a conocer sus sentimientos otra vez.

—¿No piensas entrar, zorro? — preguntaría Pronk asomándose apenas desde su entreabierta puerta.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya…! ¡Ya estaba por hacerlo! —exclamaría Nick frustrado como nunca antes, por suerte el antílope susurró en lugar de gritar como siempre.

—Te dije que no lo molestes. —Ahora era Bucky quien se asomaría, luego de abrir la puerta por completo—. Le aposté a este zopenco que no tendrías las pelotas para ir a por ella, así que ahora vete a tu casa.

—Escuchamos el rumor de su memoria hace un par de días, estuvimos fuera de vacaciones y no estábamos al tanto de nada —explicaría Pronk—. Ahora ve y reclama lo que es tuyo.

—¿Pueden bajar la voz un poco? —Todo el coraje que había tomado el vulpino desapareció para dejarlo completamente irritado—. ¿Por qué no se van a hacer sus cosas por ahí?

—Hicimos una apuesta, esto es de nuestra incumbencia —exclamaría Bucky susurrando apenas—. El trato es de una semana, puedes venir de nuevo en unos días, ya la tienes servida.

—Escucha música romántica y todo, como antes de que empiecen a ser pareja, es sólo cuestión de que entres ahora y tengan buen sexo de reconciliación. —Nick frunciría el entrecejo al escuchar a Pronk, no pensaba mantener relaciones con Judy, apenas explicarle cómo fue su relación.

—Estás yendo muy rápido, idiota, ¿cómo van a acostarse, si ella ni siquiera recuerda nada?

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta el sexo de reconciliación? ¡Vivimos peleando sólo por eso! —Bucky se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin objetar nada.

—Como sea, más te vale no intentar nada, Wilde, no hasta que pasen al menos cinco días, estaba muy triste y seguro patea tu trasero si entras.

—Algo le pasó para estar así, ve a consolarla, y si se "reconcilian" procuren no hacer ruido mañana tenemos… asuntos pendientes.

Tan repentinamente como apareció, Pronk cerró la puerta para dejar al zorro a solas en el pasillo con más dudas de las que tenía antes. ¿Y si por su estado actual, no atendía a razones y lo echaba? Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa sin su previo consentimiento, bien sabía cómo era Judy con su privacidad y que podría molestarse.

Daría un par de vueltas en el pasillo, los nervios y la ansiedad lo invadieron desplazando la confianza que había logrado juntar. Llevaba la llave de una pata a otra y miraba cada tanto de reojo la puerta de la coneja, los comentarios de los antílopes no paraban de sonar en su cabeza como si de su conciencia se tratase.

Llevaría ambas patas a su rostro y ahogaría un grito de frustración, tenía una medida tomada y, para bien o para mal, ya no retrocedería. Caminaría hacia la puerta, introduciría la llave y abriría con suavidad. Estaba seguro de que Judy estaría acostada en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, no quería que se sobresalte. Una vez dentro cerraría la puerta de igual modo que la abrió, a paso lento pero silencioso se acercaría hasta la cama de la coneja.

Judy estaba acostada boca abajo con sus auriculares puestos, suspiró de alivio al pensar que no oyó a sus molestos vecinos, por curiosidad observaría en su teléfono qué es lo que escuchaba. Por unos pocos segundos se detendría a observarla, su tristeza y melancolía lo tenían a él como eje, el que estuviera así era enteramente su culpa por haber tardado tanto en hablar. Quizás si le explicase sus temores lograría hallar su perdón cuanto menos, ya con eso se conformaba.

Su pata derecha avanzó para tocar uno de sus hombros, pero se detendría por un momento. Lo primero que se pasaría por la mente de la coneja es que un intruso había entrado en su casa, si no quería ligar golpes de ningún tipo mejor estar preparado. Intentaría tocarla con su pata izquierda mientras se cubría con la derecha, Judy no reaccionaría al mero tacto. Comenzó a empujarla apenas, un par de leves sacudidas sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se abrirían de par en par ante el sorpresivo contacto y, en un rápido movimiento, giraría sobre su cama para lanzar una patada a la altura de su cabeza. Astuto él, lograría frenar el golpe que podría haberlo dejado noqueado y empeorar la situación más allá de los límites, aunque quizás bien que se merecía ese golpe.

—¿Cómo estás, Pelusa?— La coneja jadeaba mientras Nick la miraba en silencio, se había llevado uno de los mayores sustos de su vida—. Lamento entrar a hurtadillas, pero no me iría sin hablar contigo.

—¿Cómo carajo entraste? —preguntaría la coneja mientras limpiaba sus mejillas humedecidas—. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡No puedes entrar así a mi departamento!

—Tengo una copia de tu llave, me la diste hace meses —exclamaría el zorro retrocediendo un par de pasos, en cualquier momento Judy podría arremeter contra él por su intromisión—. ¿Todavía te queda licor de zanahorias? Podría servir un poco si quieres.

—Lo que quiero es que te vayas, ya te dije que no quería hablar contigo.

Judy se pondría de pie y avanzaría de forma amenazante hacia el zorro, que retrocedería un par de pasos con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Extrañaba verla enojada de ese modo, se le hacía muy tierno, pero bien sabía que de comentarlo estaría más que muerto. Debía pensar en algo para calmarla a la de la primera.

—We bitch and we fight, diss each other on sight, but this thing we do, these times together, rain or shine or stormy weather, this thing we do.

El canto del zorro la dejaría atónita, aprovechando el momento de confusión, Nick avanzaría hacia ella para tomarla de sus patas y guiarla hacia una silla. Él por su parte se mantendría de pie frente a ella por un momento, le gustaba apreciar sus cambios emocionales tan repentinos, como ahora, desde el enojo hacia la duda y curiosidad. Inspiraría profundo y buscaría una silla mientras ella tomaba la palabra.

—¿Cómo supiste que escuchaba esa canción? —Sus púrpuras, a diferencia de muchas de las veces que habló con él en las últimas semanas estaban clavados en sus ojos, al fin se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Cuando nos peleábamos o discutíamos por tonteras, o antes de eso, cuando te sentías muy triste por algo, siempre recurrías a esta canción, logré contagiarte mi gusto por Pink Floyd desde el primer día. —El vulpino se sentaría frente a ella, después de unos segundos en silencio se reclinaría hacia adelante mientras bajaba la mirada—. Es una canción muy… nuestra. Si en serio la tenías todavía en tu teléfono y si en serio estabas triste, no podías estar escuchando otra cosa, lo cual en cierto modo es reconfortante.

—¿Reconfortante? —Nick sonreiría ante la pregunta, se estiraría por un momento y se pondría de pie, no aguantaba estar sentado.

—Es como si pese a todo lo que pasó y a que hayamos tomado algo de distancia por momentos, hay algo de mí que todavía vive en ti.

—Pero… Si yo perdí la memoria, podría recurrir a otras canciones que escuchaba desde antes de conocerte, te sería mucho más difícil adivinar si tienes en cuenta esto. —El zorro tragó saliva, la coneja no había caído del todo en su trampa.

—Bueno, yo… Quizás miré tu teléfono antes de despertarte. —La coneja frunciría el entrecejo, su sinceridad no lo había ayudado demasiado—. Pero lo que digo es cierto, era una canción que adoptamos como nuestro himno, era muy pero muy personal, y en serio me hace feliz que todavía la escuches. —El vulpino metería su pata en el bolsillo—. Tengo una grabación aquí en mi teléfono si quieres escucharla, desafinamos como hienas pero…

—Está bien, Nick, te creo, en serio. —Por alguna razón, la coneja disfrutaba de verlo tan nervioso por ella, sentía un calor dentro de sí misma al verlo preocupado por lo que pensaba, que no le permitía enojarse con él—. Entonces… Yo te di una llave extra, ¿no es así?

—Sí, es la primera vez que la uso de hecho. —Una risilla de alivio se escaparía de su hocico para luego perderse por un par de segundos en su mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaría la coneja, apartando la mirada un tanto sonrojada al ver a Nick tan centrado en ella.

—Sí, claro… hablar… tenemos mucho para hablar. —El zorro asentiría y apartaría la silla donde momentos previos se había sentado, arrodillándose, se pondría a su altura—. Yo… —Sin palabras que llegasen a su mente, Nick cerraría la boca y apretaría los labios—. No estaba con Skye por lo que tú piensas.

—No importa, Nick, si fuesen amantes o no es cosa tuya, yo debería estar bien si tú estás bien. —Ambos sonreirían de forma sincronizada—. Lamento la bofetada.

—Creo que me merecía más de una, y más fuerte también. —Una risa de parte de la coneja se haría presente—. Se supone que deberías decir que no, no tienes que reírte.

—Perdón, perdón… —Luego de un par de risas de ambos, un incómodo silencio se haría presente, ya más serios Judy volvería a tomar la palabra—. Creo que sabes por qué fui a tu casa.

—Se podría decir que sí… —Nick tragaría saliva por un momento, poco a poco se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Cuando llegaste a la ciudad no la pasaste muy bien al principio.

—Lo sé, ya me has contado todo eso.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero déjame seguir. —Judy sonreiría y asentiría—. Querías hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pensabas que todos los mamíferos tenían un gran potencial pero… Había una especie en particular en la que no confiabas, muy injustamente claro está.

—Porque un zorro entrando a hurtadillas en un negocio, no es para nada sospechoso…

—La cuestión es que tú desconfiabas mucho de los zorros, y al perder la memoria en cierto modo, volviste a tener cierta desconfianza de mí. Lo notaba cuando hablábamos o cuando yo de a poco intentaba acercarme, no estabas cómoda conmigo.

—Sí… Perdón por eso, Nick, tú conoces la historia de Gideon Gray y…

—Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, ya pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —Judy asentiría, ahora cabizbaja—. Bien… Además de tener en contra algo de reticencia de tu parte, Jack intentó acercarse a ti y eso… Digamos que me jugó bastante en contra, me destrozaba el alma la posibilidad de que él tuviera aunque sea una simple cita contigo.

—¿Y por eso lo saboteaste?

—Sí, por eso… Aunque ahora nos llevamos bien, de hecho, fuimos a por unos tragos y todo.

—Es bueno oír eso. —Nick asentiría rápidamente con la cabeza para darle la razón.

—Lo de Drew me golpeó mucho también, y el que tú no recuperaras tu memoria y que toda mi vida pareciera derrumbarse, me llevó a cometer muchos errores. Estaba muy triste y enojado, enojado con el mundo y conmigo mismo por no saber qué carajo hacer, me cegué por momentos y perdí el rumbo.

—Yo también hice mal, al no acercarme a ti con todo el mundo diciendo que éramos tan unidos. Me he atormentado por ello muchas noches, me he sentido como…

—No llores, ¿sí? —La coneja asentiría mientras se refregaba los ojos—. Yo también me alejé por momentos porque no me sentía bien, la culpa es compartida. —En cuanto Judy se calmase, Nick continuaría—. Este último tiempo la he estado pasando muy mal, han sido más los días malos que buenos, pero al comienzo de cada día siempre tomaba fuerzas pensando… Pensando mucho en los mamíferos que amo.

—Hablas de tu familia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero también de ti. —Al verla con una sonrisa y con sus ojos brillosos, Nick avanzaría hacia adelante para abrazarla y darle el último empujón que necesitaba para desbordarse en lágrimas—. Eres lo más importante que me pasó en la vida, Judy, cada día que pasó sin que tú pudieras recordar todo lo que fuimos, fue un auténtico martirio. —En tanto sonreía, el zorro no podía ser ajeno a sus emociones y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Antes de perder mi memoria, ¿cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros? —preguntaría Judy aferrándose más aun a Nick.

—La pasábamos muy bien, aunque tuvimos mucho miedo al principio, pero todo fue fluyendo de maravilla. Salir en secreto le daba un toque extra de adrenalina y emoción, todos siempre nos miraban como los grandes amigos que se suponía que debíamos ser, pero fuimos más allá.

—Si tuviera que apostar, diría que fue después del caso de los Outterridge, ¿no es así?

—No sé cómo sabes de eso, pero sí, fue después. Yo… —Nick tomaría aire antes de evocar sus recuerdos—. Yo te lo solté todo apenas desperté, sentía que mi vida pendía de un hilo y necesitaba que lo supieras. Cuando tú me dijiste que también… Que tú también… —Judy se separaría un poco del zorro, que se taparía el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Me dijiste una frase una vez que creo que encajaría muy bien ahora mismo, sólo que en lugar de conejos diré que ustedes, los zorros, son muy…

Una fracción de segundo, un latido, un abrir y cerrar de ojos bastaría para que llegase a ella y, con sus fauces, se hiciera con agradable suavidad de sus labios. Posaría sus patas lentamente sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que Judy se abrazaba envolviendo sus hombros. Sentía un calor dentro de sí misma que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás, una sensación que subía desde su estómago a su pecho, haciendo latir su corazón tan fuerte como nunca antes.

—No podía dejarte, valía la pena vivir si me mirabas del mismo modo que yo… —Al igual que él antes, ahora Judy lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca para besarlo con tanta pasión como nunca antes.

—Sentimentales, iba a decir que los zorros son muy sentimentales.

—No más que los conejos —exclamaría él con una sonrisa—. No te haces una idea de cuánto esperaba esto. —De forma repentina, la levantaría con sus patas para abrazarla con fuerzas y besar su frente.

—¡Ya suéltame, zorro bobo!

—¡Sólo cuando me digas eso que hace tanto tiempo quiero escuchar de tu boca, Zanahorias! —Nick dejaría bajar a la coneja, quien lo observaría con curiosidad—. Dime que me amas.

La sonrisa de la coneja se borraría por un breve instante, si bien intentaría dibujarla nuevamente sobre su rostro fracasaría, bajaría la mirada para que Nick no se percatase de ello. Tomaría una de sus patas y la apretaría con fuerzas, sus orejas bajarían y, con ello, las del zorro también.

—Siento muchas cosas, Nick, cosas que me dejan confundida, cosas que me dan mucho miedo, pánico de hecho… —Elevaría ahora su mirada, una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente en ella—. Pero creo que contigo lograré dejarlas de lado, porque aún en mi confusión y dudas estoy más que segura de lo que siento por ti. Te amo, mi torpe zorro.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Buenas gente, quisiera aprovechar esta vez este apartado para explicar los motivos detrás de la tardanza de este capítulo. Si bien dije que quería aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir más, tuve un compromiso donde escribí la mitad de una historia para un amigo, entre varios comenzamos a compartir historias y la mía se alargó mucho más de lo pensado en un principio. Me quitó mucho de mi tiempo y para colmo tuve que pasar mi parte por la mitad, todavía mi amigo espera la continuación pero no quería dejarlos esperando por tanto. Sumado a ello, también he tenido un viaje familiar y por momentos la escritura no se me daba por motivos obvios. Aparte de todo esto, también he pasado por una situación familiar bastante compleja hace unos días, el capítulo podría haber estado listo hace una semana pero no me encontraba de ánimos para escribir. Ya estoy mucho mejor por suerte, todo gracias a la gente que me ha apoyado a lo largo de los últimos días. Quiero aprovechar desde aquí para agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron en un momento que por poco casi logra derrumbarme, hoy ya soy el de siempre y en gran parte se debe a la gente que supo rodearme y, por ello, estaré eternamente agradecido.**

 **Sin gastar más palabras explicando mis motivos, les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Pink Floyd que Judy escuchaba, búsquenla por la letra que el título me lo reservo xD. También quiero recordarles que dentro de poco la historia cumplirá un año, intentaré actualizar el mismo día del aniversario de publicación si es que mis exámenes me lo permiten, nuevamente la universidad me estorbará un poco xD. Procedo a despedirme, mi gente, espero que hayan disfrutado de un nuevo capítulo y si todo va bien volverán a saber de mí el próximo 28 de febrero, hasta la próxima ;)**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Makarov Fox:** En realidad eran 14k más 2k de respuestas xD. No seas quejoso, bien que te gustan las cosas largas (? Nick es bastante fuerte, fueron apenas un par de tragos, bien supo cuidarse de cara a lo que venía xD. Tú lo único que quieres es una noche loca entre varios, que loco eres (? Y… Rodeado de esos mamíferos, Drew comienza a mostrar una faceta de él que quizás no estuviera antes, la mala junta y la ira por lo que le toca vivir lo vuelven así. No sé si el fundador estaría decepcionado, él sólo creó la ciudad y esta en parte tiene lo que buscaba: unión entre todas las especies, o al menos una sociedad en paz. Hablas de una canción y no dices cuál, todo mal xD. "Siempre me gustó saber el cómo pasaron las cosas", por algo eras profe de historia xD. Magnum opus es algo así como la "obra máxima", o magna si traducimos puntualmente, de alguien. No lo había pensado desde las facciones del Assassin´s Creed, peeeeeeeero puede que tengan algún punto en común. Seh, bien por el loquito de Goldschmidt y por el felino calvo, aunque el primero parece estar más loco… Pobre David, es objeto del bullying generalizado xD. ¿En serio te imaginabas con lo que se encontraría Judy? Fui obvio a más no poder xD. Nick no tendrá cargo de conciencia, tenlo por seguro, mata criminales que están bajo las órdenes de quienes se llevaron a su primo, dañaron su familia, mataron a Bonnie y que, directa o indirectamente, dejaron a Judy como está. En cuanto a tu posdata, puede ser raro, pero el buen David es extravagante xD. Eh, ya te dije que David era un loquillo, reparte amor para cualquiera de los dos bandos, tú tranquilo y no te enojes xD.

 **ErickLsk:** Espero que te hayas podido poner al corriente para leer esta respuesta xD. Encontrar un nuevo lector siempre es muy agradable, más cuando se toma el tiempo de dedicar tan buenas palabras. Lo dejaste un tanto rápido, parece que pasaron años desde ese capítulo, hago retrospectiva viendo lo que ha acontecido en la historia desde entonces y a decir verdad no quiero pensar en las dudas que has de tener xD. Cuanto menos sabes de algunos de los hechos más relevantes, pero estando estos inconexos difícil hallarles sentido, pero ya con este último capítulo y un poco del anterior confío en que, cuando llegues, entiendas mucho más de todo lo que pasó junto a los demás. Skye… Bueno, si has leído todo hasta aquí comprenderás todo lo que ha acarreado desde un primer momento, pero si en serio quiere redimirse no alcanza con sus buenas intenciones, muchas cosas están por pasar y ella es un eje más que importante. Tienes un muy buen manejo de las palabras por suerte, si bien tu comentario no fue tan extenso como otros me dio mucho gusto leerte, lograste sacarme una gran sonrisa cuando desperté y me topé con tu mensaje. Je, "si supieras lo que se viene" está más próximo que nunca, quizás no el siguiente capítulo, quizás no dos, pero todo está al caer, queda mucha historia por delante y tendrás que lidiar con una largar espera, de aquí hasta seguramente fin de año si todo marcha con normalidad, compañero lector. Anda, seguro que te tuve esperando demasiado, si en serio lograste llegar hasta aquí espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que los feels estén preparados, porque todavía no está nada dicho y queda un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, muy cordiales saludos ErickLsk ;)

 **4ndr3w:** Bueno, no fue bajo la lluvia, pero uno que otro beso hubo y quién sabe qué más… Te sorprenderías con la traición, o quizás no, tal vez esté o tal vez sea todo una excusa para hacerlos dudar, como ahora xD. En definitiva, sí, Arcagma lleva preparando esto hace mucho y lleva algunos pasos delante, sólo el tiempo dirá si tiene éxito o no. En cuanto a Skye, imagina que Judy quiera ir al baño o algo así, sería a la mar de incómodo, sólo quería hablar con Nick para ver qué hacer y todo le salió mal xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, mi muy fiel lector, hasta la próxima :P

 **Reyarturo4:** ¿Perderte? Pero si todo estaba más que claro (? Cuanto menos te gustó la mezcla de arcos que hice xD. Escenas de traición que no son traición o que quizás sí lo sean pero sólo te quieren hacer dudar, es muy divertido. Sí, el encuentro sorpresivo no tuvo tanto de sorpresa, pero bueno, los tenía que llevar hasta allí. Y lo del cliffhanger no lo hice esta vez, sólo para que no te quejes (? De Star Wars sólo vi los seis episodios originales, de lo nuevo nada todavía, así que si quieres spoilear hazlo gustoso que yo a cambio te ofrezco algún spoiler de algo más xD. Saludos Rey, espero que hayas podido disfrutar del capítulo.

 **Leonardo Leto:** Me alegro que te resulte tan fkslhsisudhagdjds xD. Nah, juro solemnemente que Drew no muere en este fic (? Dudo que el loco del pelapapas te suene a alguien, no hay nadie que pueda ser tan sanguinario como para recurrir a eso… Drew de a poquito se comienza a volver un sádico como tú dices y se empieza a corromper, ¿a poco no es divertido? Lo sé, lo sé, Arcagma es lo mejor de lo mejor y hasta me está costando pensar un final donde no gane porque tiene poder de todos lados xD. Bien, te nombro oficialmente "Presidente del club de fans de Arcagma", has buen uso de tu poder (? La historia de ZT fue un tanto difícil de pensar, lo admito, no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero ya en cuanto a la Hermandad fue mucho mejor, hace meses que lo vengo pensando. MIra, no es taaaaaan rebuscado en serio, aunque si prestas atención a un par de detalles entenderás por qué no, fíjate bien.

¿Qué Drew cuide lo suyo? Como si Grace necesitase cuidarse (? Nah, como leíste en este cap Nick y Judy comenzaron de a poco a reconciliarse, me tienes muy poca fe de que haré cosas buenas xD. ¿Skye traicionando a los suyos? ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que se escucha eso? xD. Si no puedes confiar ni en tu sombra es cosa tuya, yo con la mía me llevo muy bien (? Ya que hablas de los dos escenarios posibles aquí, espero que al menos haya quedado bien, lo fluff sabes que no es lo mío xD. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Leo, el próximo espero que no tarde taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en llegar xD.

 **Byakko Yugure:** Ya, que llegaras un poco más tarde de lo usual no tiene nada malo, llegaste y con creces xD. Bueno, uno de mis objetivos borrados de mi lista de pendientes, empatizaste con Jack xD. Eso de "eres tú" no es nada bonito, ¿sabes? Pos bien, sigamos con el psj más menso de todos. Ya, sé que tú eres un sádico de primera y gozaste de lo que Drew hizo, pero el tipo se está corrompiendo y tú lo disfrutas… Muy mal… Todd es un desquiciado idiota, pero bueno, ya sabemos de donde salió (? La moralidad, que linda que es cuando se pone a prueba. ¿Si está bien el accionar de Arcagma? Está más que bien, es el ideal (? Fue divertido leer la sucesión de preguntas que rodean al arco, buena forma de englobarlo todo, gracias por la reverencia mi estimado. ¿Soltándose la lengua? Quién dice que no lo haya dicho a posta… Ahora Drew sabe de sus rivales, quién dice que no lo termine ayudando… Gracias por lo del nacimiento de la ciudad, y en cuanto a Gormsson no aclaré su especie, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Lo de Miki aquí lo has tenido, primer arco y todo para despejarte las dudas xD. Convengamos que Harnkess no es lo más entrañable que haya, pese a que sus obras son a veces buenas.

Bien sé cuánto te agrada Langley, tú tmb sabes lo que pasaba en un inicio con su hermana, pero creo que todo queda mucho mejor así, la muerte de Theresa habría llevado al grupo a una pelea donde más de uno saldría herido en muchas formas. La pelea de Tora con Herbert fue entretenida de escribir, ya sabemos ahora que en condiciones normales Tora no puede con la pantera y eso se ha de tener en cuenta en el futuro. Al final no la cambié y la publiqué como estaba, supongo que andabas pensando en otra cosa y no cayó bien a la primera, mejor que hayas cambiado de parecer xD. Nick es apenas un policía con apenas un par de años de servicio, conocer las calles no lo hace un gran experto, al menos aquí no lo veo como un rambo implacable como algunos lo dibujan a la primera xD. Vic tmb mencionó que le hubiese gustado algo así como una cachetada a Skye de parte de la mapache, pero ya las palabras hicieron daño suficiente creo, la zorra quedó muy tocada, mucho más de lo que se haya visto hasta ahora.

Bueno… Judy bien sabemos que es impulsiva, pero tampoco la podemos culpar con todo lo que le viene pasando xD. Lástima por Nick y el mal trago de ambos. Skye, ya veremos qué pasa con ella, tal y como dije quedó muy tocada y ahora que se sabe que no actuó por mano propia quizás presente algún cambio, esperemos que no por intentar remediar las cosas meta la pata… Bien, las preguntas ya te las respondí por privado, privilegios de beta supongo, por aquí sabes que no se puede porque una nutria gorda muy muy mensa se pone a leer comentarios de rw ajenas… Hola Vic a todo esto (? Me despido por ahora Cris, espero que te haya gustado este cap, bien sabes cuánto me costó xD. Nos estamos leyendo donde siempre, hasta luego :P

 **Victorique:** Bien, sí que me darás trabajo para responder… Para empezar, no te llamas Vic, no vale apostar así (? No te preocupes por la tardanza que llegaste a tiempo, es lo importante xD. Lo de largo no sé si es para un aplauso, pero bueno, lo agradezco mucho de todos modos. ¿Cómo no recordar al zorro bobo y a rayitas bebiendo un rato? Ya comenzamos mal (? Mmm… el escritor es un cabrón, no sé qué tanta suerte tengan en su cometido. Más allá de la amnesia de Judy, Skye en sí no hubiese sido difícil para Jack si no hubiera retrocedido, mira que ella estaba más que dispuesta a jugársela por él, complicada no es, simplemente recuerda lo que pasó xD. Nah, Nick necesitaba relajarse un poco y no bebió demasiado, sólo dejó que Jack entrara en confianza y dejó de beber. No había pensado en Grace entrando a la casa de Nick, buena idea nutria (? Vamos Vic, que no soy tan malo xD. Es que ya se había hecho pasar por un zorro ártico, al menos fue un ligero cambio xD. A primera vista parecía sencillo, incluso lo fue hasta que… tú sabes xD.

Pasando con el menso de Drew, tampoco es que sufra tanto, con Todd pareció divertirse y Arcagma es alguien con quien siempre tiene buenas y agradables charlas. Tal y como dices, se le pegan cosas del ambiente que lo rodea, es muy menso… Anda, matar a Todd, te quiero ver intentándolo xD. Aaaaaah, ahora te le alejas, ¿no que lo ibas a matar? Que nutria cobarde (? Lo de Arcagma no es un bien mundial, sólo en ZT xD. Yo sé que te molesta, pero son sus métodos, él piensa que si la gente teme algo cambiará para que no vuelva a pasar, sólo resta ver cómo le va xD. ¿Qué tiene que ver Bonnie? Es la madre de una de las heroínas de la ciudad y, por ende, muestra la debilidad de dicha heroína, los mamíferos comienzan a temer más al ver que nadie está a salvo. Está bien si no le crees al calvito, hablen con Leo dsp que él quiere que gane xD. Muchas gracias por el aplauso, mi estimada :P

"Un cadáver sin vida"… Vic, si es un cadáver no tiene vida xD. La historia de la ciudad, el origen de la metrópolis, el nacimiento de ZT… No te haces una idea de cuánto me costó, hilarlo todo fue muy difícil, pero por suerte todos los que hablaron de ello parecen haber quedado contentos xD. Ten todos los nombres en mente, generalmente me los olvido así que te preguntaré (? Bueno, tú dudabas de la lucha de Arcagma y la Hermandad, como ves no son buenos tampoco o no del todo… Edevane, quizás los escuches más adelante, lo importante de ellos es que fueron desterrados como dices, la razón detrás de todo. Yep, te hiciste un bonito lío xD. Grace es papa casada, sólo esperemos que no enviude. Tora y Herbert, dos pesos pesados chocan, fue muy divertido xD. No creo que muera Tora, pero ya veremos… Monteiro es buena gente, de eso puedes estar más que segura, lo prometo xD.

Los recuerdos no son algo que puedan volver así como así, podrían incluso no volver, hay que sopesar esa idea. Todo culpa de Langley, habría que matarla (? Anda, que el zorro del mal no tiene nada que ver con esto, insultos fuera, maleducada. Hablas de malas experiencias y de momento sólo Bonnie la ha palmado, prepárate que caerán varios pronto xD. Fue Cris quien propuso la bofetada, pero habría estado muy demás, una pelea a los golpes ahí mismo podría terminar muchísimo peor, los ánimos estaban muy caldeados. Nah, Skye no merece nada de eso, pobrecita… Quizás la zorrita actuó, o quizás no… Bueno, dsp de este cap queda en claro que no actuó, sólo resta ver de dónde lo supo Arcagma xD. Si entras en pánico ni lo preguntes, sólo corre xD. Eh, que Skye siempre actúa muy bien (? Tú sólo querías cachetadas xD. ¿Y si Skye es de la Hermandad? Qué loco sería eso… ¡Ah! ¡Espera! Sí lo es xD. Bien, lo leíste hace poco y ahora tienes nuevo cap, siéntete privilegiada (? Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras Vic, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas podido disfrutar tanto de todo esto, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Hasta pronto nutria loca ;)

PD: Bendito nada, la elección en este cap fue mía xD.


	17. Buena suerte Grace

Múltiples eran las situaciones y posibles desenlaces que pasaban por su cabeza, más allá del eventual éxito que tuvieran a continuación, un escenario puntual se erigía en sus pensamientos por sobre los demás. Habría un antes y un después en su relación con Abel si es que todo salía a la luz como planeaba, aunque le quedase cierto remordimiento su egoísmo cruzaría los límites que hicieran falta para tener ese condenado libro.

Toda su vida esperó por una oportunidad como la que se le presentaba y no pensaba dejarla pasar. Podría dar a conocer al mundo la existencia de un ente que moldeaba a Zootopia a su antojo, que movía los hilos sin importar qué consecuencias se acarrearan, que quizás, además, podría vincularse con las operaciones de Arcagma. Era perfecto, sublime, glorioso, su carrera despegaría y ya nunca bajaría de la cima. _"Barnes Willard, el mamífero detrás de la conspiración"_ , se regodeaba de sólo pensar en el futuro, pero su ambición debía esperar, primero debía de conseguir junto a Harkness el libro que tenía el zorro conocido como David Goldschmidt.

Ambos irían por separado, Barnes estacionaría su auto a unos cien metros y el ladrón llegaría por sus propios medios. Su plan era por demás de sencillo, Willard distraía al dueño del local de antigüedades mientras Harkness forzaba la entrada trasera e ingresaba para explorar en busca del libro. Era temprano, seguramente no habría otros clientes y por lo que dijo Grace el zorro debía de estar solo en su negocio, las probabilidades de éxito eran muy altas.

El lobo revisaría su teléfono, Harkness le indicaría a través de un mensaje de texto que ya estaba listo para actuar. Lo único que debía hacer Willard era caminar hacia la puerta y entretener al dueño del lugar, aunque para ello contaba con un inesperado obstáculo. Esperaría unos pocos segundos y observaría su teléfono, ya era la hora en que todos los negocios abrían en la ciudad. Al observar hacia el interior de la tienda de antigüedades notaría que había un par de luces de fondo, se suponía que debía de estar abierto, Goldschmidt quizás hasta estuviese allí mismo, pese a que un cartel en la entrada indicaba que el lugar se hallaba cerrado.

Willard recibiría un mensaje de su ansioso compañero, que aún esperaba su confirmación para entrar. El lobo le indicaría que aguardase un par de minutos, quizás Goldschmidt fuese a buscar algo y dentro de poco abriría el local. Debían de aguardar, si el zorro estaba ocupado con algo en la parte trasera del local y Harkness entraba, sus planes se complicarían de forma innecesaria.

Los segundos que pasaban pronto se convertirían en minutos, un impaciente Willard tomaría aire exasperado y posaría su pata en el picaporte. Exhalaría al tiempo que daba un paso hacia adelante e intentaba abrir la puerta que, para su sorpresa, no tenía seguro. Una campanilla sonó y ruidos al fondo se comenzarían a escuchar. Lo más probable fuese que Goldschmidt fuera al encuentro de su potencial cliente, el lobo se adentraría intentando actuar con normalidad.

Se acercaría hacia los expositores a paso lento mientras esperaba a que el zorro apareciera. Observaba unos viejos relojes de bolsillo con especial curiosidad en cuánto un molesto Goldschmidt abría la puerta que llevaba a la parte posterior de la tienda y cerraba con fuerza. Su ceño fruncido, el modo en que sacaba pecho y su colmillo superior derecho asomándose ligeramente demostraba que quizás su molestia iba un poco más allá de lo normal.

—¿Qué no vio el cartel? ¡Dice cerrado! —exclamaría golpeando el exhibidor que hasta hace un momento tenía toda la atención de WIllard.

—Vi que las luces al fondo estaban encendidas, no presté atención. —El lobo retrocedería un par de pasos mientras se excusaba, tomaría su teléfono y pulsaría la pantalla para enviar un mensaje que ya tenía listo para Harkness—. Además las tiendas suelen abrir para estas horas, no quise fastidiarlo.

—Los metiches siempre son fastidiosos, ahora váyase y no vuelva hasta después del mediodía, estoy muy ocupado.

—Es que… tengo un viaje dentro de poco y no volveré a Zootopia en un par de meses. —El lobo tragaría saliva después de mentir, con Harkness habían acordado crear una nueva identidad para él en caso de emergencia.

—Hago envíos a cualquier lugar, así que…

—¡Tiene que ser ahora! —Goldschmidt llevaría una de sus patas al rostro y maldeciría por lo bajo, en tanto Willard se insultaba a sí mismo por ser tan precipitado.

—Bien, bien, bien… Que sea rápido, dígame qué es lo que quiere. —El zorro rojo respiraría para apaciguar su molestia mientras detenía su mirada en el lobo.

—Es algo para un mamífero muy especial para mí. —Willard juntaría sus patas mientras bajaba la vista para esquivar los penetrantes ojos de Goldschmidt, quien lo estudiaba sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo.

—¿Pensó en algo en particular?

—No…—El vulpino cerraría los ojos mientras se contenía para no echar al inoportuno lobo.

—¿Quién es ese mamífero especial? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Su abuela? ¿Pareja?

—Lo último —indicaría Barnes sonriendo con timidez.

—Tengo una buena colección de anillos y alhajas allí atrás —exclamaría un desganado Goldschmidt mientras señalaba con su pata la puerta que había atravesado hacía sólo un minuto.

—¡Espere! —Willard bien sabía que por más bueno que fuese Harkness, no podría hallar el libro con tan poco tiempo.

—¿Sí? —El zorro elevaría una ceja con extrema curiosidad, el comportamiento de su cliente era demasiado raro.

—No hace falta que vaya hasta allí, sólo muéstreme algunas de las cosas que tenga aquí.

—De acuerdo…

Goldschmidt rodearía el expositor para acercarse a su cliente. Posaría una de sus patas sobre la espalda del lobo para guiarlo hacia un mueble donde, a través del vidrio, se veían varios juegos de té. De su bolsillo tomaría una llave y quitaría el seguro de la ventanilla para tomar uno de los juegos de té.

—Ya que no parece tener interés en algo tan normal como anillos o joyería, creo que podría interesarle esto. —El zorro le entregaría un plato con una taza sobre él, junto a una cuchara en su interior. Su mirada y su actitud habían cambiado por completo por una más tranquila y serena—. No soy fan de lo japonés, pero pocas cosas serían tan buen regalo como este juego de té, creo yo. —El vulpino caminaría hacia sus espaldas—. El precio no es tan asequible, pero podría rebajarlo un poco. Tal y como le dije no me agrada lo oriundo de tierras niponas, quiero deshacerme de él, pero no puedo sencillamente regalar algo con tanta historia.

—¿Cuan…? ¿Cuánto costaría? —El lobo giraría para estar frente a frente con el zorro, su tono de voz casi susurrante le ponía los pelos de punta. Goldschmidt se hallaba con su teléfono en una de sus patas observando la pantalla, luego de cruzar la mirada con él guardaría el celular en su bolsillo.

—¿Cuánto dinero lleva consigo? —El zorro tomaría el juego de té de las patas del molesto lobo para dejarlo donde estaba. Willard por su parte llevaría su pata al bolsillo derecho de su campera, donde siempre solía guardar su billetera—. Dejémonos de juegos… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Quién lo envió? Ha sido un manojo de nervios desde que lo vi, dudo mucho de que venga por iniciativa propia…

—Vine por iniciativa propia, lo juro. Es qué… Verá, no vengo como un cliente normal.

—Ya no vendo drogas, si lo enviaron por eso dígale a su contacto que ya no estoy dentro del negocio.

—No es por eso, es que… Espere, ¿dijo drogas? —preguntaría el lobo confundido, pero rápidamente volvería a centrarse en distraer a Goldschmidt aunque sus ideas escaseaban—. Sólo vine porque quería hablar un rato con usted.

—¿Viene de parte de los coyotes o algo así? ¿Tiene algún micrófono o algo? —El zorro abriría los ojos de par en par—. La parte trasera, quiso convencerme de que no vaya…

Goldschmidt se daría la vuelta, pero el lobo lo tomaría de una de sus patas. Ambos forcejearían un poco con insultos de por medio, hasta que el vulpino empujaría a Willard al suelo. En un intento desesperado para evitar que el dueño del lugar se fuese a por Harkness, Barnes se pondría de pie de un salto y lo volvería a tomar, en lo que era una de las decisiones más locas que tomaría en su vida.

—Estoy aquí porque me interesas, necesito alguien que me acompañe. —Con delicadeza pasaría su pata izquierda sobre la nuca del zorro que poco y nada entendía de la situación—. Sólo quédate aquí conmigo, apaguemos las luces y pasémosla bien.

—Este es el peor intento de seducción que vi en mi vida. Ahora váyase o destrozo su cara a patadas.

—Me gustan los chicos rudos… —El lobo tomaría a Goldschmidt de su hocico con suavidad en tanto éste tragaba saliva.

—Y yo detesto los idiotas. —El zorro se quitaría de encima al lobo con un empujón, no tan violento como cuando lo hizo caer, pero con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo—. Quisiera creer que esto es una broma, pero en serio parece estúpido como una piedra.

—Hablando de eso —Willard revisaría su teléfono, todavía no había mensajes de Harkness por lo que no le quedaba más opción que seguir—, estoy seguro que hay al menos dos cosas en esta habitación que parecen piedras.

—Que analogía más infantil y…

Antes de que Goldschmidt terminase de burlarse de Willard, éste avanzaría hacia él y lo tomaría de su hocico para posar sus labios sobre los del vulpino de forma parsimoniosa y gentil. Milésimas de segundo servirían para que Goldschmidt se apartara del terco lobo que insistiría intentando abrazarlo.

Contrario a lo que esperaría Willard, el zorro se acercaría hacia él luego de haberse hecho espacio en lugar de alejarse. Luego de escupir al suelo lo empujaría contra una pared. Su temple lejos estaba de verse calmo y compasivo, de sus ojos salían chispas y su pelaje estaba por completo erizado.

—Creí que te gustaría, me habían dicho que eras gay —exclamó el lobo luego de recordar la anécdota de las insinuaciones de Goldschmidt para con Fowler.

—En primer lugar, no soy exclusivamente gay, me gustan las hembras también. En segundo, aun siendo gay no besaría a cualquiera que entre aquí, no soy algún tipo de ninfómano desesperado. Ahora dame sólo un motivo para no…

Un sonido llegaría desde la parte de atrás de la tienda, algo de vidrio se había caído. Ante un descuido de Harkness, el ladrón había alertado a su víctima, quien voltearía con notoria velocidad luego de soltar a Willard. Dudoso entre huir o darle unos segundos más a Harkness, el lobo se quedaría inmóvil por un momento para calcular sus próximos pasos.

Ya sin el molesto cliente encima, Goldschmidt buscaría una pistola que se hallaba debajo de la caja registradora, colérico apuntaría a Willard y le indicaría que se moviera hacia la puerta que llevaba al sector trasero del local. Sin discusiones ni movimientos extraños de por medio, el lobo elevaría sus patas y caminaría con ligereza hacia donde el zorro apuntaba.

Ante la orden de Goldschmidt, Willard abriría la puerta y bajaría un par de escalones con el vulpino apuntando desde sus espaldas. Harkness yacía en medio de la habitación y no estaba solo. Al igual que Goldschmidt con Willard, el ladrón había tomado de rehén a una mapache, a quien tomaba con una pata mientras con la otra sostenía una navaja. Múltiples pedazos de vidrio se hallaban en el suelo, al parecer la hembra había lanzado algo al intruso para espantarlo o defenderse.

—Si los noticieros están en lo cierto, tú has de ser Harkness. —Goldschmidt no titubearía al dirigirse hacia el ladrón—. Suéltala y te dejo ir con tu amigo.

—No tan rápido, Goldy, no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías. —La mapache comenzaría a resistirse al agarre, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Algo en ella cambió al escuchar quién era el zorro que la tenía atrapada—. Tranquilízate que no pasará nada malo al menos hoy, siempre que tu amigo coopere.

—Mátalo, David, ponle una bala entre las cejas. —Poco y nada parecía importarle el riesgo en que se hallaba a la hembra, que forcejeaba cada vez con mayor ímpetu.

—¡Cálmate, Theresa!

—No me calmaré, David, este es el tipo por el cual Sarah fue a prisión —indicaría la hermana de Langley dejando atónitos a ambos zorros—. ¡Dispárale de una vez!

—¿Conoces a Sarah? ¿¡Sabes dónde está!? —exclamaría Harkness, en un inesperado giro de los hechos—. ¿Sigue con Arcagma?

—¿Y a ti qué carajos te importa? —Theresa guardaba gran similitud en cuanto a la personalidad de su hermana por lo que el ladrón podía observar. Molesto ante su falta de cooperación, la tomaría con mayor fuerza y la zamarrearía jalando de sus ropas, provocando así la furia de Goldschmidt.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! — gritaría el vulpino mientras quitaba el seguro al arma y daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, en dirección al ladrón—. Ofrecen una recompensa por ti, vivo o muerto, así que no me fuerces a matarte.

Percatándose de que Goldschmidt ya no le prestaba atención, Willard pasaría una de sus patas por delante de las dos del zorro para hacerle una zancadilla. En cuanto éste tropezase soltaría el arma y el lobo la tomaría para comenzar a apuntarle. Ya en completa desventaja, al estar tanto él como Theresa controlados por sus rivales, el zorro terminaría por ceder.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntaría levantando las patas y mirando fijamente al suelo, detestaba verse derrotado—. Pueden tomar lo que quieran, sólo no nos hagan daño.

—Hace poco un lobo del ZBI, de apellido Fowler, vino en busca de respuestas junto con una zorra llamada Grace. —Harkness tomaría la iniciativa—. Se fueron de aquí hablando de la Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre.

—¿Cómo saben ustedes de eso? —exclamaría sorprendido Goldschmidt.

—Los sigo desde hace tiempo, me robaron una daga que yo les quité a los imbéciles de la Hermandad. —El ladrón improvisaría sobre la marcha, sorprendiendo con sus dichos incluso a Willard.

—No tiene sentido, ¿cómo alguien como tú sabría de ellos?

—¿Y a ti qué cuernos te importan mis negocios y mi información? —Harkness se tomaría un par de segundos para pensar cómo seguir con su fachada—. Ya no puedo recuperar lo que ese idiota del ZBI me robó, pero si sé más cosas de la Hermandad puede que me encuentre con muchos tesoros más valiosos.

—Sólo les dije algunas cosas que yo sé, soy profesor de historia.

—No me tomes por idiota, los seguí muy de cerca, hablaron de un libro. ¿Quieres que acabe con tu amiga y luego contigo? —Harkness observaba a su compañero mientras hablaba, el lobo no estaba para nada cómodo con la situación, debía evitar que se alargase mucho más—. Mueve tu jodido trasero, maldito zorro, no queremos ensuciarnos las manos con tu sangre.

—No sé cómo hicieron para saber de la Hermandad, o qué tienen contra ellos, pero está bien… Sólo déjennos ir, y deja en paz a Grace, que ella seguramente no tiene nada que ver.

Goldschmidt se pondría de pie y caminaría hacia una estantería con varias enciclopedias de gran grosor. Buscaría una de lomo azulado, la cual resultaría tener en su interior un libro de menor tamaño, aunque no necesariamente pequeño. Estaba revestido en cuero y pintado de verde, se notaba el paso de los años en las páginas, que aun estando cerrado el libro se veían amarillentas.

Harkness se acercaría al zorro luego de soltar a Theresa, Goldschmidt entregaría el libro desprendiéndose así de uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, el ladrón le indicaría a Willard que se fuese por la puerta trasera, la cual él mismo había forzado hasta hacía un momento. El vulpino iría detrás de su compañero con el libro en sus patas, cerraría la puerta con fuerza luego de detenerse un par de segundos para ver a la mapache. Una vez más se enfrentó a una Langley, y una vez más se fue con un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Varios eran los días que pasaron desde su última visita al escondite, su trabajo la tenía demasiado atareada. La remodelación del ala este del hospital llevaría a que todas las salas de la zona cerrasen, por lo que quienes trabajaban en los demás sectores vieron aumentada la cantidad de pacientes a tratar. La mayoría de médicos y enfermeros aprovecharían la remodelación como excusa para tener unas vacaciones anticipadas, impulsados a su vez, según rumores, por el miedo de un ataque de Arcagma. Hospitales y escuelas eran el blanco perfecto para un ataque del enemigo público número uno del momento.

Si bien Sánchez se encontraba a gusto en los climas fríos, el conducir hacia el refugio siempre era una molestia. Solía dejar su vehículo aparcado en las cercanías y un grupo de mamíferos la llevaba luego, donde el hostil territorio no permitía paso a vehículos de menor porte como podía ser el de la nutria.

Como de costumbre, Zachary Jeffers, el reno que según sabía era un viejo amigo de Herbert, sería quien fuese a por ella. No confiaba demasiado en él, al igual que en la enorme mayoría de matones, pero entre caminar algunos kilómetros en la nieve o ir en un auto con un sociópata drogadicto potencialmente peligroso, su prioridad era clara.

El trayecto se efectuaría casi en completo silencio, la nutria no era buena conversando y Jeffers poco interés parecía guardarle su acompañante. Sánchez apenas preguntaría por si había grandes novedades y sobre la salud de Arcagma. La única noticia interesante era la traición de Tora, aunque no es que no estuviese al tanto de ello. La muerte de un ex-convicto por pedido de Arcagma y el que Reyes quisiera escapar no eran de por si algo que le importase demasiado, todo era más que predecible conociendo a los involucrados.

Una vez que ingresaron al escondite, la nutria le indicaría a su chofer que estuviese listo para volver dentro de pocos minutos. Sólo era cuestión de revisar el estado en que se encontraba Arcagma, más por rutina que por otra cosa. Wilde hacía un buen trabajo cuidándolo en su ausencia después de todo.

Avanzaría a través de los largos pasillos de la mina hasta la sala común donde la gran mayoría de vándalos y criminales solían concurrir, apenas unos pocos estaban presentes para desayunar. De ahí en más debía de caminar por un pasillo que se encontraba en medio de otros dos, la puerta que se erigía en el último tramo marcaba el final de su recorrido, Arcagma la esperaba al otro lado de la habitación.

La apariencia del felino no iba acorde a lo que se esperaba, su alarmantemente pálida piel contrastaba mucho con sus rojizas sábanas y la alfombra del mismo color que, por capricho suyo, ocupaba toda la habitación. Sánchez se acercaría a paso ligero, pese a encontrarse tapado Arcagma tiritaba del frío, al mero contacto con su frente la nutria percibiría que tenía una fiebre de al menos treinta y nueve grados. Buscaría agua fresca en la heladera y un trapo para humedecer, luego de dejarlo sobre su cabeza iría a por un antipirético en el botiquín de emergencias.

Si bien Arcagma despertó al sentir a la nutria entrar, no se inmutaba en lo absoluto por su desesperada reacción. Se sostenía el paño húmedo y a su vez se quitaría las frazadas de encima para dejar casi todo su cuerpo al descubierto, apenas contaba con unos boxers blancos. Sánchez le entregaría un vaso con agua y una pequeña pastilla de color rosado, el felino mismo se sorprendería al ver cómo su pata temblaba al intentar tomar el vaso, hacía tiempo que se sentía muy debilitado pero estaba cruzando nuevos límites.

—El panorama no me luce para nada alentador, ¿no crees, Laura? —exclamaría con una ligera sonrisa para luego llevar el medicamento a su boca.

—¿Wilde te está dando todas las pastillas? ¿Te está cuidando bien?

—Afirmativo, señora. —Arcagma extendería su pata para devolver el vaso con agua.

—Necesitas hidratarte.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón… Necesito un whisky, o un habano para estar mejor.

—Y un buen golpe que te acomode las ideas… ¿Estás de broma? —El felino se pondría de pie luego de abandonar su cama en silencio, dándole la espalda a la nutria.

—Ambos sabemos que es cuestión de días, Laura, quizás horas.

—Quizás meses, o toda una vida, no entiendo por qué estás renunciando justo ahora.

—Prefiero que sea más temprano que tarde la verdad, al fin y al cabo nuestros planes ya están listos, además de que prefiero irme disfrutando de pequeños placeres. Ahora, Laura —Arcagma comenzaría a estirarse, en tanto aún sostenía el paño húmedo sobre su frente. Con su rostro señalaría en dirección a un estante—, pásame por favor mis habanos. El whisky quizás sea para después, beber a estas horas no creo que me siente bien.

—Estás con mucha fiebre, por amor al cielo, ¿podrías preocuparte más por tu salud? Tendrías que luchar un poco más para estar presente cuando todo esto acabe, pelea por seguir con vida.

—Prefiero pelear por mi muerte e ir a por los habanos, así que si no me los pasas tú… —La nutria se interpondría en su camino y se cruzaría de patas, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo avanzar—. Laura…

—Viktor…

—Sabes que no me agrada que me llamen por mi nombre.

—Y a mí no me agrada verte así, y aquí estamos. —La nutria frunciría el ceño y el felino la imitaría con una burlona sonrisa.

—¿Todas las nutrias son así de tercas o sólo tú?

—Estás muy débil y con mucha fiebre, no sé qué has estado haciendo, pero tienes que quedarte en cama, hacer reposo y dejar tus vicios. —Sánchez frunciría el ceño con molestia—. ¿Para qué te dejo con un médico como Wilde si te vas a encerrar con tus caprichos?

—¿No puedes sólo aceptar que moriré dentro de poco y ya? —Arcagma resoplaría molesto y se volvería hacia su cama para sentarse—. A todos nos llega la hora y a mí me tocó antes de lo previsto, son cosas que pasan.

Sánchez avanzaría a paso lento hacia él, con un leve salto se subiría a la cama para acompañarlo. No sabía qué fue de aquel mamífero que conoció hacía ya tantos años, aquel que se sentía invencible e indomable. Hasta hace unos pocos meses estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta donde hiciera falta, y ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío a la espera de que la muerte lo reclamase como suyo.

Había visto esa misma actitud en muchos de sus pacientes, pero algo no encajaba, Arcagma era alguien fuerte por naturaleza, derrumbarse no entraba en ninguno de sus planes. De ser una broma era una de muy mal gusto, no hallaba otra razón para explicar su comportamiento. Se reclinaría levemente para apoyarse sobre él, pasaría una de sus patas por su calva espalda y le daría un par de palmadas para intentar animarlo.

—De no ser por el cáncer nuestros planes se alargarían al menos una década más, ahora mismo seguiríamos atacando desde las sombras. Habrían sido más de veinte años cazando idiotas ricachones con hambre de poder, donde al final, si tuviéramos el éxito que esperábamos, quizás me permitiese descansar en alguna vieja cabaña alejada del resto del mundo.

—Todavía te lo puedes permitir, sólo no fumes y ya.

—¿Para qué? Cuando caiga la hermandad ya no tendré motivos para seguir. ¿Qué gano prolongando mi vida si no tengo razones para vivir? —preguntaría de forma retórica con resignación—. No puedo volver con mi familia, ni tengo amigos aparte de ti. Ya no quiero seguir con quimioterapias que de nada sirven, tampoco pasar mis últimos días postrado en una cama, vomitando y escupiendo sangre a cada rato, todo para "vivir" sin ser feliz, sin metas que me importen, sin poder apoyarme en mis seres queridos porque soy un fantasma.

—Estás yendo por buen camino, que tuvieras una recaída hace poco no significa que pasarás toda tu vida en este estado. ¿Cuántos mamíferos pasan por esto y salen adelante como si nada hubiera pasado? Si otros pueden, tú que eres el animal más fuerte que conozco podrás sin dudas. Además, ¿ver a estos idiotas caer no te suena tentador? —Ambos sonreirían ante el comentario—. Más de una década peleando, ¿en serio te perderás el final por unos estúpidos habanos? Al menos quédate hasta los fuegos artificiales.

—Tú sabes que las bombas nucleares…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Hemos discutido tus jugadas maestras varias veces… Pero aun así podrías ver las bombas normales de cerca.

—Hablando de eso… —Arcagma se pondría de pie e iría a por sus pantalones y una bata—. ¿Qué tan factible crees que sea salir de aquí para estar cerca cuando la siguiente fase de nuestro plan ocurra?

—Mientras no estés en Tundratown con tanto frío estarás bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Hace un tiempo le prometí a Wilde que lo dejaría ver a su primo, creo que se aproxima ese momento. Necesito hablar con Nicholas y los demás rebeldes.

—Es demasiado riesgoso.

—Yo lo veo más bien como algo potencialmente enriquecedor, será interesante cruzar palabras con ellos.

—Hablando del doctor Wilde… —El felino podía verlo en su rostro, Sánchez se sentía apenada y un tanto avergonzada por lo que estaba por decir, siempre le fue imposible ocultar sus emociones a través de ciertas muecas.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con él?

—Nada certero, pero su panorama no es el mejor. Imagina que reaparece el Archimago de Plata después de tantos años y perece en mis garras. Los animales ya me temen y odian, esto sería el golpe definitivo… Aunque admito que no es tan fácil, admiro mucho lo que hizo.

—De no ser por él, los Giesler y Dalton no habrían caído como lo hicieron, ni la hermandad retrocedería por miedo a un justiciero anónimo.

—Así es, de no ser por su favor las cosas habrían sido mucho más complejas, los Giesler y Dalton eran enemigos mucho más temibles que estos pobres cachorros asustados. —El felino se sentaría en su sillón—. Es un tanto curioso, he de decir.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaría un tanto confundida.

—Tu preocupación por él.

—No me preocupo por él —exclamaría la nutria cruzada de brazos y apartando la vista, reacia como de costumbre.

—Hablaste bien de él y fuiste quien trajo el tema a la conversación, lo cual es cuanto menos sorpresivo. —Pasarían unos segundos y Sánchez no esbozaría palabra alguna, por lo que el calvo felino buscaría una nueva estrategia para hacerla hablar —. ¿Quieres que lo mate? Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—¿¡Qué!? No, no es eso, o no todavía. —La nutria inspiraría profundo y lo observaría fijamente, con tanta seriedad como le era posible—. Atendí a su hijo, tuvo una reacción alérgica.

—Ya veo de dónde sale todo esto… ¿Te sentiste identificada con el cachorro?

—No me agrada la idea de que alguien pase por lo mismo que yo pasé. ¿De qué sirve hacer que aquellos me quitaron a mi madre paguen, cuando yo le quitaré a alguien su padre del mismo modo?

—¿Aunque sea un zorro? —preguntaría Arcagma con una divertida sonrisa en su hocico conociendo el punto sensible de la nutria—. Tú y tu debilidad por los más pequeños… Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Herbert secuestró a esa conejita de los Hopps e hizo que su madre muera en frente de ella no dijiste nada, hasta me defendiste de Skye cuando me lo recriminó, ¿qué cambió?

—Nada cambió, aborrezco a esa asquerosa pantera por lo que hizo, si lo hubiera sabido antes no habría dejado que le hagan algo así. Y lo de ser un zorro, no es un odio que me permita llegar tan lejos.

—En mi defensa, no creí que Herbert hubiese llegado hasta ese punto, aunque hay que alabar su notoria imaginación. —Sánchez estaba por decir algo, pero Arcagma volvería a tomar la palabra—. Volvamos con el tema del cachorro, ¿quieres que deje libre a su padre?

—Con todo lo que sucederá, creo que no hace falta sumar una muerte más sobre nuestros hombros.

—Verte actuar con el corazón y no con la cabeza es tan enternecedor… —indicaría el felino burlón ante la molesta Sánchez—. Me lo pensaré un poco más si así lo quieres, aunque no esperes demasiado. Lamento mucho la situación que está viviendo el pequeño Wilde, pero su padre es el Archimago de Plata, es algo que podemos explotar demasiado a nuestro favor.

—¿Y si te lo pido como un favor personal?

—Lo tomaría como un cuestionamiento contra mi autoridad. —La rigidez de sus palabras la tomaría por sorpresa—. Ya te dije que lo analizaré con detenimiento, creo que terminaré de definirlo luego de mi charla con Nicholas, pero hasta entonces Andrew Wilde tiene un pie dentro del cajón.

—Tú comenzaste todo esto por el ataque a tu familia, usaste tu dolor como excusa para traernos hasta aquí. ¿Por qué no me permites usar el mismo dolor que yo siento para hacer lo que creo que es correcto?

—Yo no te obligué a estar aquí, tú misma decidiste unirte cuando supiste el destino de tu madre a manos de la Hermandad. —Arcagma se pondría de pie y avanzaría hacia Sánchez—. No estamos aquí para hacer lo correcto, Laura, sólo hacemos lo necesario, lo que nadie puede ni quiere hacer. —Con una de sus manos la tomaría de su mentón, obligándola a observarlo a los ojos—. Mi venganza personal contra ellos, la tuya, los motivos que los demás tengan para seguirme u odiarlos, todo eso es la frutilla del postre, nada más ni nada menos.

—Te estás perdiendo a ti mismo, Viktor, si no es que ya los hecho. —Con su pequeña pata, Sánchez apartaría los dedos de Arcagma de su mentón. Acto seguido se pondría de pie y caminaría unos pocos pasos para darle la espalda—. Se suponía que seríamos los buenos, que las víctimas serían sólo aquellos que se lo merecían, todo esto es una gran barbarie.

—El cáncer nos obligó a actuar con mayor rapidez y, con ello, tomar medidas más precipitadas. Diez años de planes se resumieron en pocos meses, ¿acaso esperabas que todo saliera bien siendo sólo los buenos?

—Los muertos por el ataque a la ZIA, el oficial de la ZPD, Bonnie Hopps, sus nombres se repiten en mi mente todas las noches y la lista no parece que se acabe aquí. Hicimos demasiados sacrificios a mi gusto, muchos de ellos innecesarios también… Quizás era imposible ganar siendo sólo los buenos, pero que te vayas a dormir por las noches sin remordimiento me llena de horror.

En silencio y con lento andar, Sánchez se dirigiría hacia la salida. Voltearía por un momento para ver a Arcagma, aunque no podría ver su rostro porque este no se había movido desde que avanzó hacia ella. Se había decepcionado hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora, como nunca antes, perdió la esperanza de poder rescatar un poco de aquel viejo amigo del que no quedaba más que un cascarón.

Apenas el felino escuchase cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, llevaría ambas patas hacia su nuca y entrelazaría sus dedos. Tomaba aire con lentitud, si lo hacía de golpe una impetuosa tos lo atacaría. Manipular a los convictos, a Herbert, a Wilde y a tantos otros poco le significaba, de hecho había veces donde hasta se divertía con ello, pero Laura era diferente. Ella tenía fe en él, lo conocía desde antes de que todo comenzara, era una de los dos únicos mamíferos que mantenían vivo a un fantasma del que poco quedaba más que un recuerdo. El usarla como una más de una de sus herramientas le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero era necesario, quizás hasta fundamental para que todo saliera según lo planificado.

Bufaría molesto y tronaría un poco su cuello, luego sus nudillos. Pocas cosas podían calmar su ansiedad en un momento así, necesitaba calmarse cuanto antes. Avanzaría hacia uno de los tantos estantes en busca de una pequeña caja metálica pintada de azul oscuro. Al abrir la tapa vería sus vacíos y asimétricos ojos reflejados, uno afectado por el cáncer tenía la pupila más pequeña y parecía hundido, el otro con una pequeña mancha por esa vieja úlcera.

Lejos habían quedado esos años donde con su esmeralda mirada podía llamar la atención de cualquier joven, cuando su suave pelaje se frotaba con el de su madre en cada abrazo y donde su sonrisa podía ocupar su rostro a cada rato. Sus nostálgicas memorias se contraponían con su repulsiva y desagradable apariencia, muchas veces le costaba entender cómo pasó de ser alguien con un gran presente y futuro con una familia que lo amaba, a un horrible monstruo que fumaría un habano considerando la posibilidad de morir por ello en cualquier momento.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Con notoria velocidad llevaría su pata hacia su teléfono, que se encontraba debajo de la almohada, para apagar la alarma. Contrario a otras veces no saldría de la cama al instante, más allá de la comodidad que hallaba entre sus sábanas y del sueño que la acompañaba en cada mañana, el cansancio arrastrado por la falta de descanso a lo largo de toda la noche la encadenaba a su colchón. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de roncar tanto?

Abriría los ojos poco a poco y se los frotaría con sus dedos, maliciosas ideas cruzaban su mente y estaba demasiado tentada como para no recurrir a ellas. Podría saltarle al torpe zorro encima mientras gritaba, jalar de su cola hasta tirarlo al suelo, ir a por una jarra de agua y empaparlo desde las patas hasta las orejas, entre tantas otras cosas. Voltearía suavemente sobre su cuerpo para evitar despertarlo, analizaría a su objetivo en pos de las maldades con las cuales se vengaría… si es que estuviera ahí.

Más de una vez el vulpino le había comentado de sus anécdotas llegando tarde porque él se quedaba dormido, no hubiese esperado que despertase antes que ella. Lo llamaría por su nombre un par de veces y no habría respuestas de su parte ¿Se habría ido a su casa en medio de la noche quizás? ¿Estaría enojado con algo? Era una posibilidad que la molestaba y que, pese a que intentaba borrar la idea, se enraizaba con más fuerza. Si antes de que Nick confesase la relación que mantuvieron meses atrás, ella era un cúmulo de nervios y sentimientos que le costaba explicar, en ese preciso momento el no tenerlo a su lado originaba un dolor en su pecho que de a poco comenzaba a expandirse.

Apenas tomase su teléfono para llamarlo, un sonido proveniente del baño llamaría su atención, alguien tiraba la cadena del retrete. El zorro, que ya portaba su uniforme, saldría a paso lento mientras observaba su teléfono en tanto Judy fingía estar dormida y lo miraba de reojo. Nick tenía los auriculares puestos, era la evidente razón por la cual no la había escuchado.

Sin saber mucho qué hacer, saldría de su cama mientras Nick estaba centrado en la cafetera. En cuclillas y con largos, pero lentos pasos, se pondría en papel de un depredador para darle un gran susto al roncador serial que la había transformado en su víctima a lo largo de la noche. El zorro había dejado la cafetera y ahora estaba centrado en su teléfono, debía de apurarse por si se daba la vuelta.

Con un andar ahora más acelerado se acercaría a Nick apuntando con sus dedos por debajo de sus axilas para hacerle cosquillas, pero un espantoso sobresalto la haría caer sobre su rabito de algodón luego de largar un ahogado grito. El zorro por su parte estallaría en carcajadas, después de haberse dado la vuelta y ser quien diese el susto a la torpe coneja, mostrando del primer al último de sus colmillos con una mirada que le inspiró un instintivo terror.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamaría Judy a viva voz mientras se ponía de pie para empujar al vulpino que ni siquiera se preocupaba por los golpes de la coneja—. ¡Te odio! —Pronto la risa de Nick se volvería contagiosa, a lo que la indignada coneja comenzaría a sonreír también.

—Escuché tu alarma mientras estaba en el baño, sólo me puse los auriculares para ver si intentabas esto. Eres tan predecible, Zanahorias…

—No se vale, tú me conoces a fondo y yo apenas tengo recuerdos de los últimos años —indicaría Judy de brazos cruzados intentando excusarse.

—Ese es tu problema, rabo de algodón, nada te habría pasado si no hubieras querido asustarme, no puedes ganarme en mi propio juego.

—¿Eso es lo que tú crees? —preguntaría con un pícaro tono de voz, acto seguido lo tomaría de su corbata y jalando de ella lo rebajaría a su misma altura—. Quizás pueda demostrarte lo contrario, si me das una oportunidad… —Con la mirada del zorro fija en la suya, Judy comenzaría a acercar sus labios a su hocico.

—Veo que alguien tiene ganas de…

En cuanto tuviese toda su atención, Judy desconectaría los auriculares de Nick de su teléfono. Jalaría con mayor fuerza de su corbata para hacerlo caer y así usar los cables de los auriculares como unas improvisadas esposas. El zorro intentaría liberarse pero la coneja lo inmovilizó con demasiada facilidad al sentarse sobre su espalda.

—Sí que soy predecible, ¿no crees, Nick?

—Bien, también puedes ser una caja de sorpresas, Judy, no es que… ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no!—Los dedos de la coneja irían a ambos costados del zorro, por debajo de las costillas para hacerle cosquillas. La cola del zorro iba de un lado a otro y pese a que forcejeaba, la coneja no pensaba dejarse ganar.

—Si admites que eres un zorro torpe que fue vencido por una astuta coneja te dejo ir.

—¡Jamás! ¡Ni lo creas!

—¿Quieres más entonces? Te puedo hacer gritar como a un cachorro.

—¡Si te gusta jugar sucio pues bien!

El zorro aprovecharía que Judy estaba muy centrada en contenerlo y torturarlo con algo tan cruel como las cosquillas. Haciendo uso de su cola, golpearía su rostro para tomarla desprevenida y tomar un segundo de ventaja. En cuanto la coneja llevase una de sus patas a su rostro, Nick se levantaría con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer sobre uno de sus costados.

—Me llenaste la boca de pelos, Nick…

—Si seguimos con esto no tendremos tiempo de desayunar y llegaremos tarde… ¿Tregua?

—De acuerdo, tregua, pero sólo por esta vez. —El vulpino se daría la vuelta y Judy se acercaría a él para desatarlo.

—Ve a cambiarte, yo preparo el café —indicaría el zorro una vez que tuviera sus patas libres—. No te haces una idea de cuánto extrañaba estas tonterías.

—¿Extrañabas estar de patas atadas y debajo de mí? —La coneja se dirigiría hacia su armario, luego de abrir las puertas de éste tomaría su uniforme y lo dejaría sobre su cama—. No pensé que te gustase tanto ser así de sumiso, Nick. —Se quitaría su camisón para dormir y se pondría la parte superior de su uniforme, luego su pantalón.

—Así que la Judy picarona está de regreso, bien jugado, Zanahorias. —Pese a que le golpease en su orgullo, al zorro le sería imposible contener una leve sonrisa.

—Cuando desperté fui a buscar esas galletas artesanales que tanto te gustan, las de la panadería de aquí a la vuelta. Están recién horneadas y todo.

—¿Entonces despertaste temprano sólo para darme un pequeño gusto?

—Lo sé, Zanahorias, soy genial.

Nick dejaría el par de tazas de café sobre la mesa y luego iría a por las galletas, mientras que Judy tomaría asiento; se dejaría consentir un poco al menos en esta ocasión para darle el gusto. El desayuno se desarrollaría en mayor parte en silencio, no tenían demasiado tiempo para charlar y ambos comían un tanto apurados en su carrera contrarreloj para ir a la reunión del día con Bogo.

Por primera vez en semanas, Nick aprovecharía la reunión para plantear una nueva estrategia. Según el zorro le comentó a la coneja para argumentar su encuentro con Skye, uno de los mamíferos de Arcagma era un conocido por Nick. Zachary Jeffers era el nombre del reno que supo ser visto en diversos ataques, pese a no ser parte de quienes escaparon en el motín. En su historial había múltiples asaltos, venta de drogas y armas, así como un par de casos de su asesinato, pero más allá de sus crímenes un dato destacaba del resto. Varias habían sido las veces en que fue avistado con una pantera cuya descripción coincidía con Herbert Crncévic, su vínculo con Arcagma era más que evidente.

Hasta donde Judy tenía entendido, Nick recibió un dato de uno de sus contactos, quien afirmaba que Jeffers había sido localizado a lo largo de la última semana en dos diferentes puntos del Distrito Forestal. Tanto el zorro como la agente de la ZIA afirmaban haberlo seguido y encontrarlo en ambos lugares, razón por la cual estarían juntos por la noche cuando Judy los encontró.

Corrían los rumores de que Jeffers era uno de los reclutadores de Arcagma y se presentaba en busca de nuevos socios que quisieran dinero fácil. Dar con él permitiría dar pie a múltiples estrategias, desde atraparlo e interrogarlo, hasta seguirlo al lugar donde el ejército de Arcagma yacía escondido. Los ojos de la coneja se abrirían de par en par al contemplar dichas opciones, el caso podría dar un giro por completo a su favor. Nick por su parte repetía lo que Skye le fue diciendo por teléfono mientras él conducía hacia el apartamento de Judy, durante la noche. El zorro nunca había conocido al reno en sí, tampoco hubo contacto que le pasase la información, aunque era cierto que podían atraparlo con la información que Skye fue recolectando en silencio a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

Si bien la zorra de blanco pelaje era una constante incógnita, así como también podía ser un arma de doble filo, no tenía otra opción más que repetir el guion que ella le había armado si es que quería recuperar a Judy. A lo largo del día debería de buscar algún momento para hablar a solas y buscar razones que le permitieran recobrar su confianza en ella. Si bien lo acontecido durante el rescate de Theresa Langley dejaba mucho qué pensar, había algo en Skye que sin dudas había cambiado. La máscara de la agente fuerte, segura de sí misma y dispuesta a todo parecía haberse quebrado; lo que había debajo de esta fachada sin embargo no era algo con lo que se sintiese completamente tranquilo, no sabía qué esperar de alguien como Skye.

Con el desayuno ya terminado y con todo listo ambos bajarían las escaleras, pese a la insistencia de Nick para tomar el elevador. En un viaje agradable y tranquilo en el vehículo del vulpino, ambos se dirigirían a la estación central de la ZPD. Si bien el zorro se mostraba tranquilo, Judy por su parte sentía un nudo en su estómago que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes.

—Son los nervios, no te preocupes. Sólo tienes que actuar normal, saludar a todo el mundo como si nada pasara, no sonreír más de lo debido pero tampoco parecer un amargado como Bogo.

—¿Ya hemos pasado por esto antes?

—Sólo una vez… Ya sabes, era nuestro primer día como pareja, nos asignaban el caso… Volver a vivir esto hace que todo mi pelaje se erice un poco, pero a la vez ansiaba sentirlo. —La amable sonrisa de Nick de poco y nada servía para tranquilizarla—. Vamos, Judy, no estés nerviosa.

—Gracias por decirme que no esté nerviosa, ahora mis nervios desaparecieron como por arte de magia —exclamaría la coneja con una tímida risilla.

—Que cruel eres, Zanahorias…

—Perdón… —Bajaría sus orejas en lugar de replicar el comentario de Nick, como el zorro hubiese esperado. Le diría que se veía demasiado tierna, pero arriesgarse a que lo golpeen mientras conducía era suicidio—. Ni siquiera cuando estaba por graduarme estaba tan nerviosa.

—Tienes la suerte de tenerme a tu lado, nada podría salir mal.

—Claro…

—¿Acaso desconfías de mí? ¿Después de que fui por las galletas?

—Bien, confiaré en ti pero sólo por las galletas de hoy, nada más.

—Sí que es fácil convencerte.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que me gusta complacerte…

Nick aparcaría en el estacionamiento para personal de la ZPD, en el mismo lugar que solía ocupar casi todas las jornadas de trabajo. Ambos cruzarían miradas un par de segundos antes de bajar del vehículo, había cierto temor tanto en los verdes como en los púrpuras, pero ninguno de los dos titubearía. Sus nervios y los sentimientos encontrados parecían frenarlos, pero su relación ya estaba clara y un vínculo más fuerte que antes los unía. Luego de descender del coche se encaminarían hacia la entrada de la ZPD, de un modo u otro un día más de trabajo los esperaba y nada los detendría.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si bien había improvisado todo sobre la marcha, sus planes con Jeffers como eje parecían darle los resultados que deseaba. Sus compañeros, y Bogo sobre todo, habían quedado más que conformes con las ideas que compartió junto con Nick. Si bien el zorro se llevó parte del crédito por ser quien supuestamente obtuvo la información en cuestión, ella hizo todo el trabajo y fue quien más explicó la situación. La decisión final del equipo fue seguir de cerca al mamífero que parecía reclutar nuevos animales para Arcagma, evitando arrestarlo de momento para ver hasta dónde se extendían sus redes y contactos.

Dado el supuesto buen trabajo del dúo vulpino, Bogo les dejaría el día libre para que se moviesen con libertad. Desde el momento en que mencionaron a Jeffers algo cambió en el búfalo, su típico semblante serio y agotado fue reemplazado por un particular brillo en su mirada pocas veces visto. Después de varias semanas estancadas al fin lograrían avanzar en su investigación, o eso es lo que la mayoría pensaba.

Aunque planificase todo en un santiamén, Skye había decidido no dejar nada al azar. Jeffers bien sabía de su participación y la de Nick en las incursiones de Arcagma, el reno era un arma de doble filo del que la zorra ártica se desharía en la primera oportunidad que se le presentase. No le gustaba la idea de que el equipo se frustrase de cara a la investigación, pero le agradaba la idea de golpear a Herbert en uno de sus puntos débiles; Jeffers era uno de los pocos mamíferos que sabía que mantenía una buena amistad con la pantera. Además de ello su principal objetivo estaba cumplido, ya había ayudado a Nick con Judy. Por el modo en que los vio entrar al despacho de Bogo podía notar que algo entre ellos cambió para bien, su curiosidad estaba a flor de piel.

Bogo sería el primero en salir de su despacho, debía de ir a una reunión con Lionheart en la alcaldía para hablar sobre políticas de seguridad y ya estaba en una carrera contrarreloj, la charla sobre Jeffers se había extendido demasiado. Clarke iría a informes para terminar con lo que nadie quería hacer, mientras Jack y Nick se encaminaban junto a él en busca de expedientes y viejos reportes con una curiosa camaradería nunca antes vista entre ellos. Al ver a los machos alejarse, Skye cruzaría su mirada con la coneja y, con una sonrisa perspicaz dibujada en su rostro, haría un gesto con su cabeza para que Judy la siguiese. Sin mucho que perder, y dado que Bogo les había dado la mañana para trabajar a gusto, comenzaría a seguir a la vulpina sin mucho entusiasmo, por alguna razón nunca terminaba de ser de su total confianza.

—¿Qué piensas de lo de hoy, Judy? —preguntaría la vulpina sin dirigirle la vista, su atención estaba en el camino hacia un pequeño despacho que Bogo le había asignado a ella y a Jack. Allí guardaban todo lo que consideraban de utilidad, para no tener que ir y volver a la ZIA a cada rato.

—Deberías haber dejado que Nick se luzca un poco más, fue él quien consiguió la información al fin y al cabo, lo opacaste al hablar tanto.

—Esto no es una competencia, Judy, con Nick sólo nos enfocamos en hacer un buen trabajo. —Comenzarían a subir unas escaleras—. Considero bastante la posibilidad de que no te caigo bien de a ratos, y entiendo que puede venir por lo que pasó anoche.

—Con Nick ya blanqueamos todo lo que había que hablar, no hay rencores con él.

—Ese "con él" me confirma que hay cierta reticencia conmigo. —Una sonrisa se dibujaría en el rostro de Skye al ver la postura de Judy—. Es aquí, yo vine a buscar unas cosas mías, puedes ir luego a cumplir con las tareas que tú quieras. —Luego de detenerse frente a una puerta, la zorra de las nieves introduciría su llave y giraría el picaporte, para después adentrarse en la habitación y prender la luz.

—Como para dejar todo en claro, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones con Nick, pero eso de ir paseándose en su casa en paños menores no me agrada demasiado.

—Hablas como si fueras su pareja, Judy. —La coneja tragaría saliva y además de sonrojarse se pondría nerviosa, Skye la miraba de reojo y se acercaba a un escritorio que se hallaba en medio de la sala mientras reía para sus adentros.

—No soy su pareja, sólo me preocupo por él —exclamaría Judy cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Tranquila, sé muy bien lo que hay entre ustedes —indicaría Skye mientras reía para sus adentros ante la actitud de la coneja.

—No sé de lo que hablas, Skye… —Una sonrisa que abarcaba su hocico por completo se dibujaría en el rostro de la vulpina, quien se cruzaría de brazos y observaría a Judy fijamente—. ¿Tan obvio es?

—No tanto, tranquila. Se lo dije a Nick antes de que fuera a por ti, es algo que intuía desde antes de que tú perdieras la memoria y lo que pasó anoche terminó de confirmar mis teorías.

—Hablas como si nos siguieras muy de cerca.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía una relación vulpino-lagomorfo, es cuanto menos curioso.

—Espera, ahora que recuerdo… Si tú intuías que había algo entre Nick y yo, ¿por eso me dijiste que me aleje de Jack?

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero desde lejos era demasiado obvio que fue algo pasajero, al menos para ti. Sé que salieron una vez y no salió para nada bien, pero que había cierto interés.

—Es que Jack es…

—Lo sé, sólo da una buena primera impresión, luego lo arruina siempre que abre la boca. —Judy dejaría escapar una sonrisa, Skye tenía toda la razón.

—Necesita relajarse un poco.

—Es lo que pasa cuando un macho que tenía un gran ego comienza a ser rechazado por muchas hembras, pero dejemos a Jack de lado…—La coneja bajaría las orejas, sabía que Skye la llevaría a terreno peligroso—. ¿Concretaron algo?

—¿Concretar? —El pelaje de la espalda de Judy se erizaría por completo mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Estamos aquí sólo para chismear, ¿acaso pensabas que haríamos algo más? Pronto aprenderás de Nick que los vulpinos somos muy curiosos a veces.

—Demasiado curiosos…

—Es que… —La zorra mordería uno de sus labios, debía de medir sus palabras pero a su vez quería lanzarse al todo por el todo—. ¿Cómo hicieron con la diferencia de tamaño?

—¡Skye! No hicimos nada, absolutamente nada de nada —gritaría Judy ruborizada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Entonces no hubo sexo de reconciliación? Creo que esperaba demasiado de Nick… —indicaría la zorra un tanto decepcionada.

—¿Y qué si hubo algo? Digo… Que no hubo… ¡Dios!

—¡Santas frutillas con crema! ¡Lo sabía! —Skye golpearía el escritorio y movería su cola un tanto entusiasmada—. ¿Por qué lo niegas, Judy?

—Porque no me gusta hablar de estas cosas con alguien a quien no le tengo confianza, apenas te conozco, Skye, y tú me hablas como si fueras mi amiga de la infancia.

—Bien, de acuerdo, te entiendo… Seré justa contigo, como para que puedas sentirte menos incómoda. —Skye tomaría aire mientras la nariz de Judy no paraba de moverse, no quería admitirlo pero la vulpina tenía todo su interés en ese preciso momento—. Yo, Skye Steppefurd, alguna vez… estuve en una relación como la tuya.

—¿¡Qué? —Judy bajaría las orejas ante la inesperada afirmación, pero pronto las volvería a elevar tan rápido como cayera en la cuenta—. ¿Tú y Jack? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Creo que podría decirse que éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, pero la idea no era hablar de lo mío… —Skye bajaría la mirada junto con sus orejas por un momento, se la veía mucho más seria que hasta hacía sólo un par de segundos—. Sólo quiero que sepas que no estás sola, es difícil en un principio porque piensas que el mundo querrá destruirte por ir contra la corriente, pero no es así. No eres la única en vivir una relación zorro y coneja y no eres la única que tiene una relación interespecie, te sorprendería la cantidad que hay.

—Mis vecinos tienen una relación interespecie, son un kudú y un gacela órice macho, y aun así puedo ver cómo los miran mal, sólo son antílopes de diferentes razas y ya los juzgan. Si tenemos eso como base, imagina una relación entre presa y depredador… El mundo definitivamente está en nuestra contra.

—No digo que salgas y lo grites a los cuatro vientos, sólo que no dejes que el miedo te impida disfrutar de lo que tienes con Nick.

—Anoche creí que algún que otro recuerdo volvería después de todo lo que hablamos, que podría despertar y volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no fue así…

—¿Te sientes frustrada o decepcionada?

—A decir verdad, no recuerdo haber amanecido tan feliz, tan segura de mí misma, tan… bien. No gritaré a los cuatro vientos que estoy con un zorro, pero el miedo nunca me detuvo y menos lo hará si se trata de Nick.

—Ojalá todos tuvieran el mismo coraje que tú, Judy… De ser así estoy segura que la ZPD tendría un gran repertorio de parejas como la tuya.

—No creo que sea para tanto —indicaría pensativa.

—Wolford y esa tigresa, la lince que trabaja de conserje en la entrada con el compañero de Wolford, el recepcionista y la jabalí…

—¿¡Ben y Nancy!?

—Al menos Benjamin, de ella no sé qué pensar. —Skye llevaría su pata al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacaría el celular y se quedaría un par de segundos leyendo la pantalla—. Supongo que seguiremos en otro momento, Jack quiere que lo acompañe a buscar algunas cosas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no lo notaste raro hoy? Él y Nick no eran exactamente mejores amigos.

—Quizás tengas que hablar con Jack y advertirle como a mí que Nick es sólo tuyo, queda en claro que a tu zorro le gustan los conejos…

Judy no sabría cómo responder a la broma de la vulpina que, luego de tomar un par de expedientes e informes, se dirigiría hacia la salida. Skye esperaría a que la coneja saliese antes que ella y luego saldría de la habitación. Se saludarían y tomarían caminos opuestos, mientras la zorra de las nieves volvía a bajar por las escaleras para ir hacia la planta baja, Judy se encaminaría hacia el baño que se hallaba en el segundo piso.

Jack la esperaba en el estacionamiento, no había explicado bien los motivos pero no parecía ser más que una reunión formal en la ZIA. Quizás tratasen los últimos secuestros que orquestó Arcagma, o quizás tuviera algo que ver con las medidas de seguridad que Bogo discutiría con Lionheart. Fuese como fuese, le molestaba que no le hubiesen avisado con anticipación, podría haber aprovechado la mañana para muchas cosas al no tener que estar ligada a Jack ni a las órdenes de Bogo.

Se detendría en seco y elevaría sus orejas mientras giraba hacia el lugar de donde escuchó algo que abría una infinidad de posibilidades. Era un sujeto molesto, el oficial a cargo se notaba desbordado por la situación. Jack podía esperar, debía de intervenir cuanto antes, tenía una oportunidad como pocas.

A paso ligero se acercaría al escritorio que separaba a los mamíferos que discutían. Se pararía detrás del zorro rojo que discutía con el oficial, posaría una de sus patas sobre su hombro y éste tendría un ligero sobresalto. El policía por su parte se calmaría al verla llegar, Skye le haría un gesto con la mirada y éste se retiraría luego de bufar molesto. Tomaría asiento en el lugar que dejó libre el mamífero al retirarse, posaría sus codos sobre el escritorio y apoyaría su cabeza sobre sus patas.

La mirada seria y fría de Skye ayudaría a calmar al vulpino, que se cruzaría de brazos esperando a que la zorra blanca tomase la palabra. Por lo que veía en la ficha que llenó el oficial, su nombre era David Goldschmidt y denunciaba un robo en su negocio. Pensando en sus pasos a seguir, Skye comenzó a idear un plan que rozaba lo extremo pero de ser exitoso la dejaría en una situación más que favorable.

—Bien, David, soy la agente especial Skye Steppefurd, de la ZIA. Soy una de las encargadas del caso Arcagma, no de Harkness en sí, pero todo lo que pueda decirme será de vital importancia.

—Es un auténtico placer, mi estimada —exclamaría Goldschmidt con una pícara sonrisa.

—Dijo que quiere la recompensa por haberlo encontrado, por lo que he de suponer que tiene algo relevante.

—Tal y como le decía al otro idiota, Harkness entró a mi negocio de antigüedades hoy para robarme. Un sujeto me distrajo y él se llevó lo que quiso.

—¿Está seguro de que fue Harkness? ¿Lo vio antes de que huyera con lo que robó?

—Así es, escuché ruidos en otra habitación y al ir ahí estaba él. —Goldschmidt se ahorraría el dato de no estar solo, debía de proteger a Theresa.

—¿Sabe del paradero de Harkness o su aliado?

—De Harkness no estoy seguro, pero de su aliado… Puedo darle su nombre y algunos datos personales, tomé una foto de su licencia de conducir.

—De acuerdo… —Skye completaría un par de datos en el informe de la denuncia—. Permítame ver la foto con los datos del sujeto. —El zorro entregaría una hoja donde se hallaba impresa la identificación de un lobo de nombre Barnes Willard—. Necesito anotar qué fue lo que le robaron, Goldschmidt.

—Fue… un viejo libro. Su valor radica en su antigüedad, en sí el contenido no es la gran cosa. —La duda de Goldschmidt le llamaría la atención a la vulpina, que insistiría un poco más.

—Necesito el nombre para devolverle el libro si encontramos los artefactos robados por Harkness.

—Bien, pero quiero que me lo regresen al instante. Se titula Hermandad de Los Lirios de Sangre, la verdad detrás de Zootopia.

—De acuerdo… —Las pulsaciones de Skye fueron en aumento, bajaría la mirada al escribir para que Goldschmidt no notase cómo se habían dilatado sus pupilas. Su evidente molestia indicaba que el zorro estaba más que al tanto de la historia de la Hermandad, quizás pudiese aprovecharse de él en el futuro.

—¿Algo más que deba anotar? —preguntaría el impaciente vulpino.

—No por ahora, sólo debe esperar a que esto se resuelva. Hablaré con mis superiores para proceder de la forma más prudente posible.

Skye se pondría de pie, estrecharía su pata con el vulpino y luego de un frío saludo se dirigiría hacia donde se hallaba Garraza. Le dejaría al cheetah la denuncia para que se la entregase a Bogo apenas regrese de su reunión con Lionheart. Si alguien le recriminaba su falta de accionar al descubrir la posible localización de Harkness, respondería que, al igual que con Jeffers, creyó que lo mejor sería actuar con prudencia y no apresurarse. Al fin y al cabo el mismo Bogo indicó que esa sería la postura general en caso de toparse con mamíferos involucrados en el caso.

Con poco tiempo a su favor, antes de que el búfalo estuviera al tanto de todo, tomaría el teléfono para hablar con dos mamíferos en particular. Sabiendo que Arcagma estaba obsesionado con encontrar a Harkness para recuperar una reliquia que éste había robado de la Hermandad, llamaría a Herbert para que fuese en busca del escurridizo ladrón. Antes de ello sin embargo hablaría con Diego Blackwell, su jefe dentro de la agencia y principal contacto en la Hermandad, le daría unos minutos de ventaja sobre la pantera. Avisaría de la presencia del libro y que Herbert estaba en camino, de modo que el zorro de mármol pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa e intentar acabar con él. Le tentaba la idea de no avisarle a Blackwell de la presencia de la pantera, cualquiera de los dos muertos le eran de utilidad, pero Herbert supondría más problemas en el futuro cercano y era más difícil de derribar.

La posibilidad de recuperar el libro, hallar lo que robó Harkness y acabar con Herbert se le hacía demasiado buena para ser verdad, quizás hasta le permitiesen reingresar a la Hermandad. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones pero debía de admitir que tuvo mucha suerte de toparse con Goldschmidt. Ahora sólo debía de cruzar los dedos para que Harkness y el tal Willard estuviesen en donde vivía el desprevenido lobo, no entendía cómo alguien podía salir a robar con una identificación en sus bolsillos. Quizás no fuese tan estúpido como para ir a su hogar a esconderse, pero después de tan magno error cualquier cosa podía esperarse.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El malhumor y la ansiedad de Harkness se percibían con sólo verlo, yendo de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido y en silencio, siendo esto último lo más extraño en él. Mientras volvían al apartamento de Willard luego de robar el libro de la Hermandad, ambos coincidieron en avisar a Fowler de su nueva adquisición, aunque el zorro no estaba muy convencido de ello. Si bien el agente del ZBI se había opuesto a tomar el libro por la fuerza, necesitaban de él para protegerse una vez que dieran a conocer la existencia de un grupo tan peligroso como la Hermandad y su posible vínculo con Arcagma. Willard estaba seguro de que Fowler no había accedido a robar el libro por miedo a ser descubiertos, ahora que lo tenían en sus patas confiaba en que los ayudaría a seguir adelante sin oponerse demasiado, aunque quizás debieran modificar un poco la historia y evitar mencionar el par de percances que hubo de por medio.

Contrario al ladrón, el lobo se mantuvo leyendo en voz alta todo dato que le parecía importante, y vaya que eran varios. Harkness no le prestaba demasiada atención pero él insistía con los gobiernos derrocados, el lavado de dinero, las familias que se vieron obligadas a abandonar la ciudad o aquellas que incluso perecieron bajo las garras de la Hermandad. Su entusiasmada lectura se frenaría al escuchar cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta con una suavidad parsimoniosa. Se le hacía extraño que Abel llegase minutos antes de lo pautado, solía ser en exceso puntual.

Harkness se escondería en el dormitorio como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Willard por su parte se acercaría para atender a quien estaba al otro lado de la entrada, luego de esconder el elemento robado en una estantería con varios libros más. Al mirar a través de la mirilla vería a un lobo de azabache pelaje y ropas casuales cruzado de brazos. Antes de abrir la puerta pondría la cadena en el pasador, para evitar que el extraño pudiera entrar, desconfiaba de su oportuna aparición.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntaría Willard asomando apenas su rostro por la puerta entreabierta.

—Barnes Willard, ¿verdad? —El lobo azabache se acercaría un poco y elevaría un papel—. Me envía Wright para hablar sobre su contrato, los vecinos dicen que han visto a un zorro entrar y salir de aquí reiteradamente. Si está viviendo con alguien más tenemos que revisar el monto que paga mes a mes.

—Es un amigo que está de paso en la ciudad, pero no está alojado aquí, sólo viene día por medio.

—¿Le molestaría dejarme pasar? —Willard tragaría saliva, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien viera a Harkness allí mismo. Tampoco recordaba nada sobre pagar un monto extra, quizás pudiera llamar a Wright, dueño de los apartamentos, para hablar sobre el contrato y evitar que el lobo entrara.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Soy Blaz, ¿va a abrir señor Willard?

—Quisiera hablar primero con Wright, espere un momento.

—Claro, aquí lo espero.

El ladrón se asomaría desde el dormitorio para preguntar en voz baja quién era el sujeto al otro lado de la puerta. Un acelerado Willard buscaría su teléfono para marcar el número de quien estaba a cargo de los apartamentos, en tanto explicaba la situación a Harkness. El zorro tomaría el libro y se escondería en el baño, que tenía una pequeña ventanilla que daba hacia el exterior. En caso de que revisaran el lugar podría pasar por ahí, aunque eso implicaría saltar desde un segundo piso.

Mientras Willard intentaba comunicarse con Wright, giraría hacia la puerta y vería cómo el picaporte giraba y una pata se asomaba para quitar la cadena del pasador. Dejaría caer su teléfono para correr hacia la puerta, pero esta se abriría con fuerza y el lobo azabache entraría al apartamento junto a un zorro de mármol y un lobo de blanco pelaje, estos últimos dos vistiendo costosos trajes de color negro y dejando entrever sus pistolas de forma amenazante.

Sin tener hacia dónde huir, Willard se arrodillaría mientras observaba el suelo y llevaba sus patas detrás de la nuca, entregándose por completo. El zorro de mármol cerraría la puerta mientras ambos lobos tomaban a Barnes y lo llevaban al dormitorio. Sólo una idea llegaba a la mente de Willard, la Hermandad había logrado dar con él, estaba jodidamente muerto una vez consiguieran lo que fueron a buscar.

Abel tenía razón al fin y al cabo, ir por el maldito libro era firmar una sentencia de muerte, pero si bien era tarde para él quizás Harkness tuviese alguna oportunidad y también pudiera avisar a Fowler y a Grace para que se resguarden. Elevaría la voz y comenzaría a pedir clemencia, aunque se le dificultaría esbozar frase alguna por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta en tanto quebraba en llanto. Blaz abriría la puerta del baño y Willard hallaría paz al ver que Harkness se había ido, cuanto menos esos sujetos no conseguirían lo que querían.

Según escuchó de boca del zorro de mármol, Mauve era como se hacía llamar el lobo blanco que lo cuidaba. El vulpino buscaría lo que Willard suponía era el libro de la Hermandad, en tanto Blaz hacía lo propio en su dormitorio. Luego de un par de minutos de incesante búsqueda consultarían con Willard, quien negaba saber de qué hablaban. No pasaría demasiado tiempo para que los tres cánidos se parasen frente a él para intimidarlo, parecían estar más que apurados por alguna razón. Le ofrecían dejarlo vivir aunque estaba más que seguro que mentían, sabía demasiado al fin y al cabo. Ante su rebeldía, ambos lobos lo sostendrían mientras el vulpino sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo. Cerraría los ojos al sentir el filo del arma blanca sobre su cuello, pero entonces un sonido proveniente de la entrada detendría el corazón de los presentes.

Luego de la orden del zorro de mármol, Blaz se acercaría a la puerta mientras Mauve lo acompañaba desde detrás con su arma en alto. El vulpino esperaría en silencio desde el dormitorio, para así evitar que Willard intentase escapar o frustrar sus planes. Si bien estaba en clara desventaja, debían de ser tan discretos como fuese posible.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntaría el lobo azabache asomándose por la puerta entreabierta, tal y como Willard había hecho minutos atrás.

—Barnes me llamó hace un rato, me dijo que era urgente. ¿Quién es usted?

—Un amigo de él, espere que voy y le aviso que llegó, está en el baño. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

—Abel.

—Espéreme un momento Abel.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, el lobo caminaría a paso ligero hacia donde estaba su jefe junto con Willard, Mauve se mantenía con su arma en una de sus patas, a la espera de la orden que le diesen a su compañero. El zorro de mármol observaría en silencio a Willard, quizás si torturasen a su amigo lo pudieran hacer hablar rápidamente, antes de que Herbert llegase. Al escuchar la idea de sus captores, Barnes gritaría con su instinto a flor de piel para alertar a Abel.

Con una impetuosa patada, Fowler entraría al apartamento de Willard con su arma en alto y arremetería contra el primer mamífero que se encontrase. Mauve, lento de reflejos, recibiría un disparo en uno de sus hombros y luego en su estómago. Si bien gemía de dolor y su muerte no llegaría tan rápido, Fowler lo dejaría vivir para tomarlo de rehén contra los demás animales que tuviesen a Willard y tomaría su arma. Un lobo negro como la noche se acercaría a paso veloz pero se detendría en seco. Fowler apuntaba con el arma de Mauve hacia la cabeza del lobo blanco, y con una segunda arma hacia él.

—¿Quién está a cargo aquí? —preguntaría Abel a viva voz.

—Yo, Abel, tengo aquí a tu amigo, Barnes Willard. —La voz llegaría desde el dormitorio, si bien su amigo estaba en peligro Fowler se calmaría un poco al saber que Harkness había huido. Era mejor lidiar con un solo rehén que con dos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? ¿Por qué han venido? —Tal y como le enseñaban en la academia, el lobo del ZBI intentaría negociar para rescatar a Willard.

—Tu amigo se metió con la gente equivocada, pero no venimos por él precisamente. —Un zorro de mármol aparecería desde el dormitorio, caminaba desde detrás de Barnes y apuntaba hacia su cabeza—. ¿Sabe quién soy, Abel?

—¿Blackwell? ¿De la ZIA? —El pelaje de Fowler se erizaría por completo, tanto al ver a quién tenía enfrente suyo como al percatarse la razón por la cual estaban allí—. ¡Maldita sea Barnes! ¿¡En serio fueron a por el maldito libro!?

—No había modo de que nos descubrieran, no sé qué pudo haber salido mal —indicaría Willard sin saber cómo excusarse ante Fowler.

—Según me dijo mi contacto, tomaron tu billetera y sacaron una foto a tu licencia de conducir… La verdad, me sorprende que alguien que acompañe a Harkness sea tan torpe como para cometer un error así.

—¿Sabes qué? —rugiría Fowler furioso—. Tendría que dejarte aquí por idiota, no sólo por no hacerme caso, sino por ser tan estúpido. ¿Cómo es que no se te pasó por la cabeza la idea de dejar todas tus cosas en tu auto?

—Yo… No sé, estaba muy ansioso y con muchos nervios, sólo pensé en el plan y me lancé de lleno…

—El chiste dice que mandas un idiota a robar y toca el timbre… Supongo que Willard es más idiota aún, entra por la puerta principal con su billetera consigo. —Los dos lobos que lo acompañaban comenzarían a reír ante la broma de Blackwell—. Baja el arma y ayúdanos con el libro, Abel, no tenemos nada contra ti.

—Sé que me matarían al encontrarlo, sé su secreto.

—No puedes demostrar nada de todo esto, te daremos una oportunidad. Soy el jefe de la ZIA, no soy el malo aquí. —El vulpino llevaría una de sus manos a su bolsillo, al parecer alguien le había enviado un mensaje—. Bueno muchachos, cambio de planes… Herbert está por llegar y viene acompañado de cuatro matones, no podremos hacerle frente.

—¿Hablan de Herbert Crncévic? —preguntaría Abel estupefacto, de librarse de Blackwell y los suyos quedaría encerrado por la pantera y, a decir verdad, no sabía qué era peor.

—El mismo…

No pasaría un segundo de la respuesta de Blackwell y éste dispararía contra Mauve, el lobo blanco en ese estado los retrasaría y podría forzar una pelea con los de Arcagma. Fowler arremetería contra Blaz, quien haría lo propio con el lobo del ZBI. Si bien logró acabar con el lobo azabache luego de disparar en su pecho, quedaría herido en el hombro de su pata hábil, no podía arriesgarse a disparar con la zurda al zorro de mármol sin lastimar a Willard. Pese a haberlo arrastrado hasta ese infierno no podía arriesgarse a matarlo para salvar su propio pellejo, su dedo se hallaba rígido ante el gatillo que jamás sería pulsado.

Un pensativo Blackwell apuntaba hacia él, Fowler inspiraría profundo esperando para dar su último aliento. Pensando en que el lobo podría darle información si Skye contactaba con él en el refugio de Arcagma, pero con poco margen de error con la pantera al llegar, el vulpino dispararía en una de las piernas de Fowler para dificultar su huida. Saldría con Willard como escudo y dejaría al lobo desangrándose como ofrenda a Herbert. Si tuviese suerte, quizás la pantera lo llevase consigo para saber qué pasó con Harkness y lo dejaría un tiempo con vida.

A sabiendas de todo lo que implicaba la situación donde se veía comprometido, una única idea se cruzaría por la mente de Abel. Si Barnes era torturado e interrogado podría hablar, llevando consigo nuevas víctimas. Debía tomar su teléfono y llamar al último mamífero involucrado con ellos, debía llamar a Grace para protegerla. Si bien la vista se le nublaba por estar desangrándose, además del insoportable dolor, buscaría en el registro de llamadas su número para advertirle de los riesgos a los cuáles estaba expuesta.

El desesperante tono sonaba incesantemente, ya podía sentir los pasos y murmullos acercarse cada vez más desde las escaleras. Si no moría ahí mismo los hombres de Arcagma acabarían con él. Prefería acabar con su vida en sólo un segundo antes de someterse a tan crueles bestias, por lo que si Grace no atendía llevaría la pistola a su sien.

—¿Abel? —El lobo suspiraría al escuchar la voz de la vulpina, un tanto confundida hasta donde pudo oír—. ¿Me escuchas?

—Grace, escucha muy atentamente y evita entrar en pánico… Nos acaban de encontrar, Barnes y Ed fueron a por el libro. —Fowler sentiría como se corría una silla, de seguro Grace se puso de pie para alejarse de su puesto de trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que nos encontraron?

—No sé dónde está Ed, pero se llevaron a Barnes y hay hombres de Arcagma llegando a donde estoy yo. —El silencio de parte de la zorra era absoluto—. Tienes que tomar a Scott y esconderte, ¿me oyes? Huye de la ciudad de ser posible, no confíes en nadie, toma sólo lo necesario y desaparece.

—Ya me estaba yendo desde que me dijiste que no entre en pánico… —Su voz se sentía afligida y desconcertada, hubiese querido acompañarla para amortiguar el golpe que toda la situación significaba, pero cuanto menos su tarea estaba hecha—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde estás? Puedo llamar a la policía.

—Estoy… —Un enorme y tuerto felino, oscuro como la noche y con una mirada que no vería ni en la más aterradora de sus pesadillas, se apareció frente a él junto a tres mamíferos más—. Buena suerte, Grace.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Casi dos meses, sí, no quiero ni pensar en ello... Aprobé mis finales, sufriendo mucho, comencé la uni, sufriendo bastante, y pronto me mandarán al hospital de la ciudad para intensificar mis prácticas, y así seguir sufriendo (? Con mi bitácora ya actualizada, y mi excusa de la uni ya dada por la tardanza, quiero mencionar algo que ya pasó de largo pero que no está demás... Este fic... ¡Cumplió un año! Ya sé que pasaron tres semanas de ello, pero hay que festejar igual, vámonos de parranda que mi beta paga las cervezas. Para no alargar más este capítulo, voy a ir acortando esta nota porque, como verán, abajo vienen más cosas. Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, dejaré una pequeña sección de curiosidades y comentarios sobre la historia, no se revela nada nuevo pero creo que es un buen modo de conmemorar el aniversario de esta historia. Me voy despidiendo desde ya, muchas gracias por pasar y leer a lo largo de todo este último año, espero que estos diecisiete capítulos les hayan gustado y que sigan aquí presentes para ver qué le depara a nuestra tan querida y particular pareja. Ciao ;)**

* * *

 **Curiosidades**

 **Boceto original:**

Bien, vamos desde el comienzo de la historia, desde sus orígenes apenas se concibió la idea. ¿Qué iba a ser LTW? ¿Cuándo surgió la idea de traer otra historia?

Fue sobre el final de Dystopia, mi anterior fic, que varias ideas se comenzaron a cruzar en mi mente, usando a los mismos personajes. ¿Qué habría pasado con los mismos personajes sin la trama de los collares y Cronos de por medio? Esa pregunta revoloteó por mi mente, hasta que idea salvaje apareció… Un asesino serial sería el eje de la historia, pero no un asesino como tantos otros. Quienes hayan jugado Heavy Rain quizás conozcan al "asesino del origami", quien obligaba a Ethan, uno de los protagonistas, a cumplir ciertos retos para recabar pistas sobre el paradero de su hijo, quien podría morir si su padre no llegaba a tiempo. Más allá de cuánto me gustó la trama de Heavy Rain, y el jodido giro que tomó al final, esta vez el asesino tendría un modus operandi diferente.

En lugar de una víctima serían nueve, o dieciocho si es que pensamos en quienes cumplen con los retos y las personas que tienen que rescatar. Algunos personajes se conocerían de antemano, otros no tendrían ni idea, pero llegado el momento todos se cruzarían. El asesino imponía tres retos a cada uno, siendo el reto final de todos el "mata a X psj", por lo que enfrentaría a los protagonistas que siguieran con vida. De los personajes presentes en LTW, Judy, Drew, Pronk, Tora, Langley, Clarke y Todd estarían en el rol de "cumple con los retos". Vale aclarar que los cuatro últimos no tenían nombre en ese momento, ni siquiera boceto tenían, son de los tantos personajes que cree inspirándome en diferentes amigos y lectores que conocí en este ámbito.

Antes de pasar al siguiente punto, quizás quieran saber (o quizás no, pero sigan leyendo) el por qué no terminé desarrollando esta trama policial. El principal motivo es que se me dificultó para armar la psiquis del asesino, sus motivos y su entorno. ¿Por qué ponía en esa situación a tantos animales? Además era serial, lo hizo otras veces, debía de tener un motivo con muchísimo peso. Fue al buscar entre varias posibilidades que dije, "quizás quiera reclutar gente", algo como Jigsaw en Juego del Miedo (o Saw en su defecto). Poco a poco fue naciendo la idea de Arcagma…

 **Personajes secundarios:**

Algo que caracteriza a LTW es que son varios, quizás muchos, los personajes secundarios, y de a ratos primarios, que son originales. Una de las razones por las que escribo fics es porque busco aprender a escribir, y parte de ello es desarrollar a los personajes. Si bien tengo a los propios de la película, me gusta la idea de ir probando cosas nuevas y armar personajes desde cero, al final del camino todo aprendizaje cuenta.

¿De dónde sale la gran mayoría? Cómo dije anteriormente, la mayoría son un homenaje a lectores y amigos que conocí en este medio. Tora es mi beta, quien capítulo a capítulo hace un trabajo silencioso pero más que importante al corregir mis capítulos. Leonard Clarke es Leonardo Leto, a quien han de conocer si les gustan los fics de ZT, es un grandísimo amigo y un constante espejo de quien tomo grandes referencias al escribir, admiro mucho su trabajo. Todd por su parte está inspirado en The Damned Nameless, de mis primeros lectores en Dystopia, al igual que Victorique, representada a través de Laura Sánchez. Sarah Langley es espejo de quien dibujó mis imágenes de perfil, Seth Liawar, una de las personas que más significó para mí al decidir seguir escribiendo historias. Fowler iba a ser un personaje de menor relevancia, estaba inspirado en un conocido con quien no tenía demasiado contacto pero era parte de un grupo de amigos, por lo que a medida que fue tomando protagonismo fui inspirándome en un amigo llamado Derek, a quien planeaba meter como un asesino de la Hermandad, por contradictorio que suene. El psicólogo de Judy, Mattew Monteiro representa a Apheront, un auténtico tipazo a quien seguro conocen por ser pilar de este fandom… y puedo seguir con Goldschmidt, Reyes, Harkness, Willard, en este último capítulo Blaz y Mauve… Los únicos personajes originales que no están inspirados en nadie son Arcagma, Herbert, Drew, Grace, Scott, Theresa, Raines, y los concejales secuestrados en su momento.

 **Skye y Jack:**

Sé que el conejo no suele caer bien, pero pensaba ir mucho más allá y hacerlo un auténtico dolor de cabeza para Nick, pero terminaría abordando demasiado una trama romántica que desviaba el foco de la historia. Skye por su parte siempre la vi al lado de Arcagma como doble agente, pero… no con la Hermandad. Esto último se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capítulo donde se deja en claro que la vulpina trabaja para todos los bandos, me estaba duchando y llegó la idea, no pude dejarla pasar, encajaba muy bien con lo que se viene xD.

 **Estado actual de la historia:**

No tengo un estimativo totalmente certero, es algo que discutí con mi beta, pero creo que nos hallamos entre el 60% y 70% de la historia, pasaron diecisiete capítulos y al menos ocho se pueden venir, creo…

 **Personajes que murieron y no estaba planificado:**

Bien, ya unos cuantos saben que Bonnie Hopps murió aunque eso no formaba parte de la idea inicial. Mi beta tiene una gran devoción por ella, es uno de los personajes que más quiere, y un día entre bromas le dije que acabaría con su vida por no recuerdo qué cosa… Y bueno, RIP Bonnie… Hamilton, el concejal que es secuestrado y muere en el octavo capítulo, tampoco estaba destinado a morir, pero me pareció buena idea para enviar un mensaje. Como dato curioso, el fármaco que desarrolla la respuesta alérgica de Bonnie y con ello su posterior muerte, me lo tomaron en mi examen final de Farmacología en el oral, lo supe tan bien por lo que escribí en el fic que sumé puntos extra xD.

 **Personajes que siguen vivos aunque ya la podrían haber palmado:**

Creo que Theresa, la hermana de Langley, fue quien se salvó más por lo justo en esta sección. Escribía el rescate y le dije a mi beta, "creo que no la mataré por ahora, quizás sirva para después". El desenlace al que llegué después de dejar vivir a la mapache hoy es un gran pilar de esta historia, Skye tocó fondo y decidió ayudar a Nick, quien gracias a ello hoy está con Judy… Interesante cómo un pequeño cambio en un personaje irrelevante cambió tanto, ¿no? Conste que el zorro y la coneja tendrían que haber esperado más tiempo si siguiese mis planes originales xD.

Sumada a Theresa, Finnick me tentó mucho, pero decidí dejarlo vivir por ahora. Jeffers, el reno, y Todd, el híbrido, también estuvieron por ser visitados por la parca en el último par de capítulos. Drew es una constante tentación, pero con él todavía puedo hacer muchas más cosas.

 **La escena de Goldschmidt y el robo del libro:**

Bien, esto es una de las tantas cosas que cambié en pos de la historia y sobre la marcha, pero lo habría hecho a modo de broma. En un principio Golschmidt no estaría acompañado por Theresa, ni siquiera conocería a las Langley, pero no por eso estaría solo. Mientras el zorro era distraído por Willard, Harkness entraría por la puerta de atrás para buscar el libro y se toparía con… ¡Los antílopes! ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos a escondidas con el zorro? Lo dejo a su imaginación esta vez, aunque la respuesta es la más obvia.

 **Reconciliación entre Nick y Judy:**

Más allá que pensaba que llegase más adelante, y con un par de discusiones de por medio, creo que se dio en el momento justo e ideal. Hay ideas a futuro que descarté, por lo que la relación de nuestra pareja preferida volvió a rearmarse de a poco más temprano que tarde. Como dije por ahí, pensaba que hubiese un lemon entre ambos, pero la situación a medida que se fue desarrollando me lo permitía cada vez menos. Creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero a su vez sostengo que narrar lo que hubiese pasado en la intimidad era innecesario, quizás hasta entorpeciese un poco la situación. Conste que estaba mentalizado y pensaba hacerlo, no es que me volví sobre mis pasos y me dio miedo o algo así, en serio me gustaba la idea de intentar escribir algo diferente a lo que siempre hice pero no me gustaba el resultado.

 **Relación Fowler-Grace:**

Las duchas son mágicas para mí por alguna razón, esta fue una de las tantas ideas que me llegó mientras me daba un buen baño caliente e inspirador. Escribí cuando se conocieron y dije, ¿por qué no? Lo que sucederá entre ambos… aún lo sigo meditando.

 **¿Qué sucede con Raines y el resto de secuestrados?**

Arcagma los mantiene vivitos y coleando, tiene planes con ellos aún.

 **¿Cuándo surgió la idea de la Hermandad?**

Esto es algo que nació en medida de que Arcagma comenzó a tomar forma, aunque fue mucho más difícil de armar que el calvito. Su nombre e historia surgieron en el mismo capítulo donde se da a conocer su existencia, me trajo tantos dolores de cabeza que lo dejé hasta el final, pero la idea estaba pre-concebida desde hace mucho.

 **¿La amnesia de Judy es un truco sacado de la galera o es algo real?**

Leí una vez que lo de Judy parecía algo irreal, un truco rebuscado para darle más drama a la historia desde el comienzo y… No es algo así. Al amnesia disociativa sistematizada es algo real y algo muy serio, además de curioso e interesante. La persona puede perder la memoria, como supo explicar Drew, por horas o hasta toda la vida. Es más, puede simplemente olvidar los recuerdos que involucren a X persona. Imaginen que Judy recordase que resolvió el caso de los Aulladores, pero que no recuerde a Nick, o que recuerde lo que pasó la semana anterior al incidente, sin saber nada del zorro tampoco. Teniendo eso en cuenta, terminé por traer un caso de amnesia más general y no tan "rebuscada" como puede llegar a ser. No me especializo en esta área, todo es sacado por google, así que si tienen alguna duda consulten conmigo que les digo lo que sé o pueden buscar por google también. Informarse y criticar objetivamente es mejor que salir a difamar el trabajo de uno.

 **¿Hermandad o Arcagma? ¿Orden con corrupción detrás, o caos para frenar a los titiriteros de Zootopia?**

Mi muy querido calvito ha cometido muchas atrocidades a lo largo de la historia, y queda más por ver, Arcagma en el futuro será sinónimo de muerte, dolor y sufrimiento. La Hermandad por su parte ha manipulado a todo el mundo para su propio beneficio, generó un falso aura de eterno bienestar y prosperidad al camuflar los negocios sucios que en parte mantienen Zootopia a flote y que en mayor medida les trae muchos beneficios. Teniendo esto en cuenta, la historia y el trasfondo de cada uno, y lo que está por venir… me quedo con Arcagma. Quizás al avanzar la historia opinen igual, o quizás no, admito que me da curiosidad lo que puedan pensar sobre esto xD.

 **¿La historia está completamente programada? ¿El final está pensado?**

Sí, y dudo cambiar mucho más, me gusta lo que preparé de cara a lo que se viene. Todo lo más importante está listo sólo queda la parte difícil… escribir.

 **¿Es cierto que el autor elige qué personajes viven y quiénes mueren tirando una moneda?**

A veces, a menos que me llegue una idea imposible de esquivar, aunque esto pasa con muy pocos personajes.

 **¿Personaje más divertido de escribir?**

Sin duda alguna, Arcagma xD. Para él tomé inspiración en algunos de los monólogos de Bill Hicks y George Carlin, si te gusta el humor negro y no los conoces, quizás te caigan bien.

 **¿Arcos más divertidos de escribir?**

La cita con Jack y el encuentro de Nick y Judy en el centro naturalista son mi top, pero creo que nada superará a la cita del pobre súper agente.

 **¿Arcos más difícil?**

La explicación de la historia de la Hermandad, sin duda. Fue escribir y borrar por días…

 **¿Obras o escritores del fandom que sirvan de espejo o inspiración?**

La obra de ThePhantomPain02, Eclipse, me ha marcado mucho desde que me adentré en el fandom. Si bien muchos ya lo han de haber leído, no ahondaré mucho en la trama, pero todo lo que rodea al grupo de primates fue... uffff, de primera calidad. Junto a él, Leonardo Leto es otro grande de quien he aprendido mucho, para desarrollar varios OC, dar giros en la trama, esconder secretos a la vista, crear escenas épicas (un pendiente que queda a medida que avance la historia), entre tantas otras cosas.

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Makarov Fox:** Bien… No sé si te lo dije en su momento, pero tu rw me pareció… particular cuanto menos, y no por la longitud en sí. No hay problema en una que otra broma de por medio, pero un poco de mesura en ciertos momentos en particular no estaría mal. Lo de Grace y Fowler va un poco más allá de darle duro contra el muro… Ladrón que le roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón según el dicho. Acertaste, doctora en lugar de doctor. El mundo es un pañuelo. No es bipolar, su historia no se había desarrollado aun, es el primer arco donde toma relevancia, más adelante entenderás cuando veas la verdad detrás de Arcagma. Los zorros mueven la cola como perros, raro que no lo sepas, busca algún video. Siendo que se trata de Vic, me quedo con la debilidad por los más pequeños. Ornitorrinco, Reyes, ya sabes de quién se trata. No se trata de ser destructivas o no, como las de hidrógeno, sino de poder hacerlas ellos mismos con los planos. Tienen prisa, para la de hidrógeno necesitarían más recursos y más tiempo. Blackwell, lo eligió Land sin saber de qué se trataba. Villano suena bien a mi gusto. Super español el tipo que escribe "tío" en los comics… Nah, ni que sea un guiño. El mundo es pequeño, pero tampoco para que Nick sea el taxista. Aquí no hay uber, la verdad ni se me pasó la idea por la mente. No llegaron rápido, se salteó la narración del viaje por ser innecesaria a estas alturas, Judy tenía la mente en otro lado y el tipo no le daba mucha bola, se sobreentiende que lo sintió rápido, no que llegó rápido. Que los departamentos sean viejos no significa que no pueda haber un ascensor. No todo es apa apa 7w7. Judy y sus patadas locas, por suerte Nick la conoce y se zafó. No se me ocurrió una versión zoo para Pink Floyd que quedase bien y que se pudiera identificar rápido que se trataba de ellos. Tora y Langley todavía pueden esperar, llegarán en el momento preciso e ideal. Nos estamos leyendo Maka, espero que este cap haya sido tmb de tu agrado.

 **Leonardo Leto:** Bien, ahora el segundo cap del año (? Es curioso comenzar respondiendo tu rw sobre los instintos bajos de Abel con Grace, siendo que su instinto tmb hace que se preocupe por ella y le avise xD. Al menos de algo sirvió el lobo, además de alimento para gusanos (? Por un momento pensé en matar a Ed en este cap, pero sé que su historia da para más, así que por ahora se zafa… Hablamos de Vic, la nutria kawai y tierna xD. Mmm… Así que piensas que fue Arcagma… No sé, no sé… Yo no apostaría por ahí xD. Te vienes quedando absorto en varios caps, eso es bueno, espero xD. Tal y como dijiste, se viene lo shidori, Arcagma pronto hará uso de sus fuegos artificiales. Skye siempre es op, pasa que la menosprecian mucho, nos suele pasar a todos los árticos (? No sólo es el jefe de la ZIA, sino que es uno de los pesos pesados de la Hermandad, con dos coj… ovarios xD. No sé qué tal haya quedado la reconciliación de Nick y Judy, siempre siento que en momentos puntuales puedo dar mucho más y ese momento en particular sentí que le faltaba algo, no pude quedar cien por ciento conforme, pero que bueno que te haya gustado a nivel haihsjahsueyjaarahdrssgegakshsjs xD. Nos estamos leyendo Leo, conste que este cap llegó antes de que entres en los 30…

 **Neslykoki:** Gracias por volver a pasar Nesly, siempre es un gusto leerte por aquí. En cuanto a la plática de Nick y Judy, sentí que le faltó algo, no sé qué pero me fue imposible quedar conforme luego de varios intentos escribiendo ese arco, supongo que el no tener tanta práctica con escenas de este tipo me jugó en contra. Lo de Drew… pues, apenas rozó la superficie de lo que se viene, la jugada de Arcagma va más allá de las bombas que se mencionan. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado , hasta pronto Nesly, o hasta cuando salga el próximo capítulo xD.

 **4ndr3w:** mi hermano se compró una pizarra hace poco, puedo decirle que te la preste para hacer un esquema con los villanos xD. El asunto aquí es… ¿quién es el malo? Al fin love y más love entre ambos, ya era hora de que ambos tuviesen una buena entre tantas malas. Las organizaciones no son muchas la verdad, son pocas pero cada una con varias raíces, ya veremos quién termina saliendo victorioso de aquí y concentrando el poder… o no xD. Nos estamos leyendo 4ndr3w, hasta pronto y gracias por volver a pasar como siempre ;)

 **Reyarturo4:** La verdad, a mí luego de conocer a la persona detrás de una historia se me hace más fácil comentar, como que hay más confianza xD. "La Maka"… Curioso que veas al vampiloco así xD. La pelea de patas no sirvió de nada, al final hicieron la suya y, como ves, no salió bien… El boom literal, el problema de la historia… Cuántas ganas de responderte eso pero no puedo hacerlo sin spoilear xD. Era obvio que Skye no lo haría hablar tanto sin llevarse nada a cambio, más con un charlatán como cierto zorro de mármol. Tenía pensado que termine en NSFW, me había mentalizado en escribir lemon y todo, pero al final quedó bastante bonito todo como para ensuciarlo con porno xD. Nah, no te daré emociones fuertes, no aún, y no porno, ve a buscar cochinadas a otro lado que este es un fic cristiano (? Oh, y al final apareció tu zoozona, Blaz oficialmente fue parte del elenco, y duró más de lo que pensé en un principio xD. Nos estamos leyendo, o hablando por el server, en cualquier caso seguimos en contacto Rey, mucha suerte y saludos a Blaz… o quizás no…

 **IronMaik2095:** Siempre es un gusto leer a nuevos lectores, infinitas gracias por pasar. Finalmente se demuestra que la doctora tiene, o al menos tuvo en su momento, algo de moral xD. Bombas, muchas bombas, y chantaje, tanto como no te haces idea, pero no todo toma relevancia aún… Puedes hablar sin miedo a spoilear si gustas, al fin y al cabo no se han de leer reviews sin leer caps, es sacrilegio (? Gracias nuevamente por pasar, espero que este nuevo capítulo pueda ser de tu agrado ;)

 **Byakko Yugure:** muy mal dejarse llevar por Netflix, qué débil que resultaste ser… Pobre Abel, la verdad que entre este capítulo y el 16 no ligó con nada xD. ¿Tiempo para despejarse? ¿Qué? Ni loco, hay que seguir a paso firme. Vaya menso ese Willard, por suerte recibió su merecido. Miki… si así quedaste tú por un psj que ni siquiera apareció en sí, imagina a cierto menso con una maldición empática, hasta un dibujo de ella con Abel quería hacer xD. Si bien soy quien escribe todo esto, apoyo completamente a Abel, por más cicatrices que pueda tener Harkness es un idiota… y ahora se nota q tmb un cobarde y traidor que se va a la primera q pasa algo xD. Vamos, que si se hace mención del tema, no podíamos olvidarlo así nada más, tenían que ir a por el bendito libro, meter la pata y condenarse xD.

Tal y como dices, una nutria cuyo comportamiento es similar a alguien… Wait, ¿debilidad por los cachorros? Confirmadísimo quién es (? Pues sí, niño listo, más por el lado de la madre que por el lado paterno y del tío xD. Ya, sé que no dijiste nada malo, pero es especista, y eso no está bien, tendrías que hacerte tratar… Al final, Laura quedó con la consciencia remordiéndole y sí, influyó en el futuro cercano, aunque sólo para hablar con Calvin, hay que ver si toma coraje para hacer algo más. Ehhhhhh, ¿poner en tela la cordura de Arcagma? No seas malo, pobre gatito canceroso… Nah, no tiraría a Drew por un barranco, sería una muerte muy rápida y desaprovechada xD. ¿Un jaguar? Pffff, no pasa nada, tendrá alguno más por ahí guardado. Exacto, bombas nucleares don gato. ¿Cómo no demostrar tu punto con bombas nucleares? ¡Son bombas nucleares? O sea, piensa un poco…

Lo tuyo con Jack ya era sabido, ¿pero por qué Skye? ¿Es por ser una zorra ártica? ¿Es eso? Sí que eres jodidamente cruel e injusto… Ella que hacía todo porque se veía obligada y tú la tratas así de mal… Sí Cris, es parte de la Hermandad, vamos que hasta Vic lo sacó en una rw, que torpe que estuviste en este comentario. Pues claro, todos los mamíferos más importantes de ZT están metidos, ¿por qué el jefe de la ZIA no? Nah, lo de Bogo y Lionheart no se daría jamás, o no en este fic, se aborrecen demasiado xD.

"Conociendo la clase de autor que eres", eso ya me hizo ver venir uno q otro palo, pero por suerte no fue así xD. A decir verdad, yo mismo no sé cómo me sentí luego de publicar esto, como mencioné en otras rw, no fue algo que me llenase al cien por cien, di muchas vueltas, reescribí mucho y todo esto me pareció "aceptable", un bien hasta ahí y un poquito más, no mucho más, pero por suerte varios se encargaron de hacerme ver que quedó bien xD. Lo de no incluir ya sabes qué cosa, también lo vi como un acierto la verdad, eso no lo negaré, habría sido ensuciar todo lo bueno que pude intentar hacer con algo de fanservice innecesario. La intromisión de Bucky y Pronk fue más que necesaria, tenía que cortar con tanto mal rollo xD. El punto cúlmine, buena denominación para lo que fue un cierra a esta etapa de Nick y Judy, dsp de todo lo que dices que pasaron al fin pudieron avanzar y, por suerte, hacerlo juntos, lo cual no siempre estuvo pensado debo de admitir xD. Ohhhh, la bendita canción que parece que nadie se dio el gusto de buscar, o nadie me lo dijo al menos xD. Nos estamos leyendo Cris, gracias por pasar como siempre y por tus tan geniales rw ;)


	18. Declive

La mañana había comenzado tranquila como pocas veces desde su llegada, sólo debía visitar a los prisioneros y ver en qué estado se hallaban. Mycroft Raines estaba en perfectas condiciones como siempre, en la pequeña cabaña donde aguardaba a que Arcagma decidiera qué hacer con él también solía hallarse un ocelote, de apellido Connors. Tenía gripe desde hacía varios días ya, la fiebre había bajado pero la tos persistía. Por alguna razón Raines no se contagiaba, apostaría a que le dieron algún medicamento para evitar que enfermase también, no había modo que después de tantos días juntos su sistema inmune no cediera.

Tanto Raines como un par de mamíferos secuestrados parecían recibir un trato diferente al del resto de los prisioneros. Mejor comida, más abundante también, no evidenciaban heridas en sus cuerpos a diferencia de los demás, tampoco demasiados insultos. El zorro ideaba una que otra teoría sobre ello, siendo una la que resaltaba sobre el resto, una que tomaba como parte esencial a la Hermandad de la cual Arcagma le habló.

La revelación de un grupo que controlase la ciudad desde las sombras fue de los eventos que mayores escalofríos le generó desde que fue secuestrado. Por momentos dudaba de quién era el verdadero villano, aunque si de algo estaba seguro era que Arcagma no era el héroe en su relato. Su batalla contra ellos involucraba la destrucción de Zootopia para dejar un mensaje a las generaciones venideras, a todos los que sobrevivieran al desastre y los que observaban desde lejos. Eliminar a la Hermandad junto a la ciudad que fue su eterno legado supondría un escándalo a nivel global en varios aspectos. El mercado se vería alterado, surgirían adeptos a la filosofía de Arcagma que seguirían esparciendo el caos, quizás hasta surgirían grupos que buscasen entes como la Hermandad en lo que sería una gran cacería de brujas.

¿Qué rol tenía Raines junto a los demás que tenían ese trato privilegiado? Quizás fuesen protagonistas en el futuro que Arcagma imaginaba; sobrevivientes que presenciaran en carne propia semejante caos, aquellos que quedasen tan horrorizados como para siquiera cometer errores mínimos, que lucharan en contra de lo que podría llevar a otra catástrofe. Si bien no conocía demasiado a Raines como político, pero sí sabía que era de los pocos empresarios cuyo negocio se sustentaba sin perjudicar a otros, lo cual en Zootopia era mucho decir. Al final de todo el caos que se avecinaba, algunos mamíferos debían de escapar para dar su propia mirada de los hechos. Si aquellos que vivieron el horror en primera persona lograban llegar a los medios, tomar algún lugar relevante en la sociedad o alzar su voz para expandir el miedo y evitar que se cometieran los mismos errores, entonces Arcagma ganaría.

Su siguiente objetivo después de pasar por la cabaña de Connors y Raines sería Reyes, el encargado de preparar los fuegos artificiales del felino calvo. Lo trasladaron por la mañana según escuchó, parecía haber una sección especial para que trabajase en la zona donde solían guardar el armamento. Nunca había entrado a dicho lugar, pero conocía casi a la perfección toda la mina. De tanto ir de un lado a otro para tratar a los convictos, como para también mantener vivas a sus víctimas, terminaría por conocer la mina tan bien como si de su cola se tratase.

Pese a que no recibía buen trato de los subordinados de Arcagma, lo dejaban moverse con casi total libertad. Los guardias, al verlo con su botiquín entre las patas, lo dejarían ingresar sin mediar palabras donde se hallaba Reyes. Drew tragaría saliva luego de adentrarse en la habitación y observar todo lo que allí había, sus hombros caerían y su respiración se frenaría en seco. Con el escalofrío todavía latente al ver el monstruoso armamento, se acercaría al ornitorrinco que seguía concentrado en lo suyo, sentado en una silla de ruedas. Desde pistolas de pequeño calibre, pasando por infinidad de fusiles, hasta explosivos caseros y el trabajo del cual se estaba encargando Reyes.

Haría un par de preguntas al ornitorrinco mientras buscaba una inyección que había preparado para él, un potente analgésico con efectos hipnóticos; el sueño quizás retrasara la preparación del principal arma de Arcagma. Pondría como excusa que el dolor de las fracturas no lo dejaba centrarse en su trabajo, el sedante sería un mal necesario, o al menos esperaba que Arcagma así lo pensase.

—Da bastante impotencia, ¿no crees? —preguntaría el cabizbajo ingeniero, en tanto Drew se acercaba con la inyección—. Uno se pregunta, ¿cómo estos animales pueden ser frenados? Luego te das cuenta de que juegan ajedrez contra un oponente sin reina, alfiles ni torres. Nadie en Zootopia está lo suficientemente organizado ni preparado como para hacerle frente.

—La bomba parece ser el jaque mate, ¿verdad? —El zorro sentiría cómo la pata derecha de Reyes se tensionaba a medida que presionaba la solución para ingresarla a su torrente sanguíneo.

—Las, en plural, son varias. —El zorro maldeciría por lo bajo por los dichos de Reyes—. ¿Qué es esto que me inyecta?

—Un calmante, puede que le dé un poco de sueño.

—Sería contraproducente, doctor Wilde —exclamaría mientras Drew quitaba la aguja y se encaminaba hacia su botiquín.

—Lo sé, y por eso lo elegí, hay que hacer tiempo aun con estas nimiedades. —Un incómodo silencio surgiría entre ambos, bien sabían que era en vano, el tiempo no era un factor que influyera demasiado.

—¿No ha pensado en matar al calvito? —preguntaría en tono bromista—. Algo tóxico entre sus medicinas podría acabarlo, se nota que está muy débil.

—Su muerte no significa nada, todos sus planes están en marcha y el que él no esté no los frenará. Además debo mantenerlo con vida, estoy amenazado como tú. —Un resoplido marcando su decepción sería la respuesta del ornitorrinco, quien tomaría aire y luego observaría fijamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Le dieron un tiempo límite para estar aquí?

—Tres minutos, ¿por qué? —El zorro voltearía con lentitud, dejando de lado el botiquín para caminar hacia él.

—Tengo una idea, Wilde, una que podría significar mucho a futuro—indicaría Reyes susurrando de forma apenas audible—. No evitará el caos masivo, pero podremos disminuir los daños.

—Explíquese, Reyes.

—Podemos dañar el núcleo de plutonio de las tres bombas que son nucleares. No quedará radiación una vez consumada cada explosión, o si la hay será mínima. —La mirada del zorro evidenciaba su falta de entendimiento, por lo que el ornitorrinco continuaría—. Arcagma planea usar una bomba en cada distrito, las tiene prácticamente listas a todas. Algunas son pequeñas, las nucleares son grandes, también hay una grande no nuclear que usará para poner a prueba los mecanismos. Destruirá Zootopia desde los cimientos y evitará que nadie pueda habitarla en décadas con la radiación que quede liberada; es una especie de acto terrorista simbólico a su filosofía.

—Zootopia será una oda al miedo y terror, nadie en todo el mundo será ajeno a su mensaje de odio.

—Es por eso que tenemos que acabar con los núcleos, quizás queden cenizas pero Zootopia renacerá llegado el momento. Para ello necesitaremos una sustancia llamada agua regia.

—Sé lo que es, una mezcla de ácidos que puede corroer cualquier metal, incluso oro o platino… —Reyes asentiría ante los dichos de Drew.

—Ácido nítrico y clorhídrico, también llamado muriático. El primero al sesenta y cinco por ciento de concentración y el segundo debe tener un treinta, eso es lo que necesito para crearla.

—Es un tanto específico, ¿no cree?

—El ácido nítrico se consigue en droguerías, Arcagma se la ha pasado asaltando farmacias buscando todo tipo de cosas, quizás tenga por ahí.

—¿Y el otro?

—Arcagma tiene un sistema de calefacción por tuberías en su habitación, he visto más tuberías pero viejas, estoy seguro que ha de haberlas limpiado con ácido clorhídrico. Para esto sólo es cuestión de buscar, quizás tenga un área de herramientas o abocada al mantenimiento de la mina.

—Si es así, sé dónde puedo buscar. He visto que reparan varias cosas donde se alojan los soldados de Arcagma, llevan todo a una sala que está cerca de donde dejan los vehículos.

—Cuando use el agua regia recubriré los núcleos con aluminio, así no se darán cuenta de que están corroídos. Diré que es para aislar la radiación de quienes están cerca de las bombas o algo así.

—Supongo entonces que tenemos un plan…

—No acaba ahí, Wilde, también tengo otra idea, aunque esta es más arriesgada. —El vulpino le haría un gesto con la cabeza para que Reyes siga explicando—. Luego de la explosión de la primera bomba podría intentar sabotear las demás.

—¿Por qué esperar a que explote una de ellas? Podrías sabotearlas todas antes de que mueran muchos mamíferos.

—Arcagma me tiene aquí para realizar ajustes y verificar las bombas, si la primera funciona bien me dará todas las demás, las tiene escondidas por ahí. Esto será algo así como una prueba de confianza, que de superarla salvará muchas más vidas que si evito sólo la primera explosión… Es el mal menor, por grande que sea dicho mal.

—Creí que sería el encargado de construirlas, que llevaría mucho más tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que las hiciera tan rápido?

—Sólo soy el último eslabón, las bombas llevaban construyéndose desde que obtuvo los planos. Los núcleos de plutonio los creó a partir de material que robó en una planta nuclear de Fortstone desde hace meses antes de que saltase a la fama. Con esto último nadie se verá venir el gran golpe, su plan maestro.

—Maldición, siempre está muchos pasos delante. —Drew respiraría hondo para calmarse, pero pronto una duda cruzaría su mente—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo sabía que las bombas tenían que usar plutonio y no uranio u otra cosa?

—No lo había pensado de hecho… ¿Quizás algún contacto dentro de la ZIA? Tendría que ser alguien que llevase tiempo con él, de mucha confianza. —Drew sólo conocía un mamífero de todos los que se hallaban con Arcagma que coincidiese con los parámetros; una vulpina de blanco pelaje cuyos niveles de manipulación rozaban lo absurdo. No lograba pensar en nadie más, tenía que ser ella la clave de todos los planes del felino calvo—. Parece sorprendido, ¿piensa en alguien?

Las puertas de la habitación se abrirían sin previo aviso, quienes custodiaban exclamaron que el tiempo permitido ya había sido superado y que el zorro debía de irse. Dejaría la pregunta del ornitorrinco sin responder, en tanto avanzaba con la cabeza gacha hacia la salida, había aprendido por las malas a no cruzar miradas con los ex-convictos.

Apenas cruzase el umbral de la puerta, se toparía con dos de los animales que menos ganas tenía de cruzar. Tanto Herbert como Todd tenían la mirada fija en él, con ligeras sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros que no le permitían moverse hacia ningún lado del terror que le inspiraban. En sus patas, el híbrido contaba con un traje negro que parecía estar hecho a la medida del vulpino, mientras que la pantera contaba con un par de botellas que tenían un tinte blanco en su interior. No sabía qué esperar de ellos, pero sabía que no le deparaba nada bueno.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

En todos sus años dentro de los Lirios, pocas reuniones se habían efectuado por la mañana como ésta. Mitigarían el riesgo de que los hallasen juntos aprovechando sus numerosos escondites, incluso habría varios cuya presencia se limitaría a una videollamada desde su despacho, todo había sido tan imprevisto que pasarían por alto los protocolos. Atenderían a su responsabilidad como los miembros de tan alto nivel que eran, pero no por ello la gran mayoría estaría feliz ante tan inoportuno llamado.

La decisión general había sido armar diferentes grupos de acuerdo a perfiles políticos, actividades que compartieran y, para resumir, sentido común. No podía aparecer el alcalde junto a los líderes de los principales medios, ni el jefe de la ZIA con algún grupo mafioso. Por las noches solían recorrer túneles subterráneos, los cuales se expandían a lo largo de toda la ciudad para desembocar todos en un mismo lugar, la Madriguera Madre, sitio al cual se dirigía con los suyos.

Construido en los orígenes de los Lirios de Sangre, el principal escondite donde solían reunirse los principales miembros mes a mes, se encontraba debajo de la ya inexistente catedral que se ubicaba en Taiga Street. Siendo la enorme iglesia el punto central de Zootopia, la Hermandad tomaría como eje sus sótanos y comenzaría a crear una red de pasillos que llegaban a todos los distritos, los cuales comenzarían a expandirse a medida que la ciudad lo hacía. Sería luego de la caída de Morgan, y con la Hermandad ya reconocida por sus miembros como un organismo que debía seguir existiendo en las sombras, que la catedral se impondría como escondite predilecto. Por cuestiones de seguridad, para evitar que los fieles dieran con los secretos que ahí yacían, sería derrumbada pocos años más tarde por los mismísimos Lirios de Sangre, junto con el párroco a cargo, quien se opondría a semejante barbaridad. En su lugar no habría construcciones dado que se declararía la zona como inestable, mientras que la catedral sería reconstruida a unos kilómetros de su lugar de origen. A la Madriguera Madre sólo se podría acceder por medio de los túneles subterráneos y los secretos de la Hermandad estarían a salvo, pero sería la primera de muchas manchas en su historia.

Según le dijo Lionheart, uno de los libros escritos por Romberg, titulado "Hermandad de Los Lirios de Sangre, la verdad detrás de Zootopia", fue hallado y capturaron a uno de los mamíferos que lo poseía; aunque el libro quedó en patas de otro animal ajeno a ellos. Corrían los rumores de que Harkness tenía en su poder los escritos de Romberg, lo cual aumentaba la tensión entre todos los miembros de la Hermandad. ¿Qué querría hacer el zorro con ese libro? Quizás su nuevo prisionero podía darles la respuesta, junto a otra que en lo personal deseaba responder. ¿Qué motivos se hallaban detrás de la persecución de Arcagma contra el ladrón? Tenía mucha fe en que la reunión sería más que fructífera para saciar su curiosidad.

Como parte de los siete miembros principales que era, ingresaría a la Madriguera Madre haciendo uso de su llave maestra. Una mesa de cristal con siete esquinas se encontraba en el centro de una habitación de quince metros por doce. El techo de cemento y piedra estaba cubierto por madera de caoba, al igual que las paredes, decoradas con pinturas al óleo de varios de los antiguos miembros. No había cuadros, alijas ni elementos ostentosos en la Madriguera Madre, sólo un homenaje a aquellos que dejaron una gran marca tras su paso en la Hermandad.

Él junto a quienes lo acompañaban se encontrarían con Giorgio Vitale, principal cabecilla de la mafia de las setas, y su segundo al mando, Carlo Ferrara, hiena al igual que su jefe. El segundo se había encargado de preparar un par de televisores donde proyectarían a los demás miembros de la Hermandad, así como la cámara que los mostraría ante ellos. Luego de adentrarse en la habitación, saludaría a ambos cordialmente y con mucho fervor, pese a la obvia rivalidad dentro de sus negocios mantenía una relación muy estrecha con ambos, con Carlo un poco más quizás, dado que era el padre de sus ahijadas.

En medio de sus saludos llegaría Malcolm Cornwall, quien contrario a las hienas no solía caerle demasiado bien. El koala era muy prepotente y obstinado, soberbio también, demasiado para alguien que ocupaba un puesto medio en la jerarquía de la Hermandad. Si bien tenía influencia al ser parte de la junta directiva del periódico Cronos, su poder no podía compararse con otros que estaban a su mismo nivel dentro de la Hermandad. Estuvo en contra de su inclusión en su momento, y al día de hoy seguía sin estar de acuerdo en su participación, pero incluso estando dentro del consejo de los siete y siendo uno de los que más tiempo llevaba dentro, sus palabras no fueron oídas. Si estaba en una reunión tan importante es por el vínculo que tenía con el poseedor del libro; nada más. Era mínima la relación que mantenían, sólo de jefe y empleado, ni siquiera había una amistad de por medio, pero debían de respetar las tradiciones.

Con la típica frialdad que solía recibirlo cada vez que lo cruzaba, Mr. Big le dirigiría una seria mirada a Malcolm en tanto extendía su pata. El koala se reclinaría sobre una de sus rodillas y, luego de acercar sus labios, besaría el anillo de la musaraña. Big no esbozaría palabra alguna y le pediría a Koslov que lo llevase hasta el asiento que le correspondía.

Ante las curiosas miradas de Big y sus osos polares, Vitale junto a Ferrara, y Malcolm Cornwall, un par de alces arrastrarían a un malherido lobo para dejarlo en el suelo, a los pies de las hienas. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y su rostro irreconocible, la sangre brotaba tanto de su mejilla derecha como de su nariz y un profundo corte en su frente. _"Barnes Willard"_ , exclamaría uno de los alces posando su mirada en Mr. Big para dar a conocer el nombre del lobo. Los dos matones se retirarían y dejarían la puerta cerrada detrás de sí.

Todos se encontraban a la espera de las órdenes de la musaraña, quien tenía total libertad para decidir el destino de Willard. Si bien Vitale estaba a su mismo nivel en la jerarquía de la Hermandad, respetaba la decisión de Big y le cedía total control sobre la situación, dados los años de diferencia que tenía el pequeño líder dentro de los siete principales.

—Enciendan la cámara y las pantallas, cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor —exclamaría el principal líder mafioso de Zootopia. Sus osos polares se encargarían de ello, mientras los demás tomaban asiento—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, Willard? —Big sólo escucharía unos sollozos. El lobo era incapaz de articular frase alguna, quizás por el miedo, tal vez por el dolor—. Koslov, ayuda a Willard, por favor.

—Los alces deberían haberse encargado de acomodarlo en lugar de sólo tirarlo al suelo. —Las miradas se enfocarían en el koala, en tanto el gran oso polar tomaba en sus patas a Willard para llevarlo hacia una de las sillas.

—Su rango no les permite pisar el suelo de la Madriguera Madre, para eso están mis muchachos aquí. —Malcolm observaría a la musaraña de forma altanera y tragaría saliva, luego de negar un par de veces con la cabeza Big retomaría la palabra—. ¿Todo listo, chicos? — Kevin, uno de los osos polares, pulsaría un botón para encender las pantallas. En una de ellas podía observarse una mesa con dos laptops, a través de las cuáles se observaba al líder de la ZIA, Blackwell, y al alcalde Lionheart, quienes permanecieron en sus despachos.

—¿Se escucha bien? —preguntaría el zorro de mármol que se comunicaba a través de una de las laptops.

—Fuerte y claro. —La respuesta de Vitale, quien no tenía buena relación con Blackwell, llegaría rápidamente y con notorio desgano—. Comienza cuando quieras, Alphonse, te cedemos la palabra. —La hiena, al igual que su segundo al mando y que el koala, se pondría de pie. Todos los demás, a través de la pantalla, lo imitarían.

—El nudo de Dara y sus principios aquí nos unen, hermanos y hermanas, que los Lirios de Sangre marquen sus pasos —exclamaría Big de pie y a viva voz. Todos bajarían la cabeza mientras llevaban sus patas a la espalda, luego de un par de segundos la volverían a subir y tomarían asiento.

—La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre aquí se haya presente, en pos del destino, para liderar con nuestra sabiduría y fuerza en una nueva oda a nuestro poder. —Todas las voces se alzarían al unísono y perfectamente coordinadas. Cada uno de los mamíferos tomaría de su bolsillo derecho un pañuelo de color rojo y lo ataría alrededor de su cuello.

—Bien… Vamos a lo importante. — Big suspiraría por lo bajo mientras su mirada se fijaba en el malherido lobo. No parecía ser un mal sujeto, sólo un pobre desdichado que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento—. Estamos aquí reunidos, en cierta forma, para decidir qué haremos con Barnes Willard, quien ha tenido en sus patas uno de los últimos tomos de Romberg. —Varios susurros se escucharían de ambas pantallas, no todos parecían haber estado al tanto—. La versión oficial indica que el libro fue robado de una tienda de antigüedades por Willard y Edward Toft, conocido públicamente como Harkness. —Los murmullos irían en aumento, molestando a Big—. ¡Al orden! ¡Al orden! —El cese de las voces y el regreso de un súbito silencio le sentaría mejor al líder mafioso, quien seguiría narrando los hechos—. El Romberg ahora está en patas de Harkness, debemos dar con él deprisa antes de que lo introduzca en el mercado negro. Aun así, antes nos queda algo que debemos arreglar… —Su mirada se detendría en el lobo—. Díganos, Barnes, ¿cuál es su versión de los hechos? ¿Hay algo en especial que nos quiera decir?

—Yo… Yo…—Sus ojos bailaban entre tantos rostros, yendo de un lado para otro, buscando una alternativa que le fuese beneficiosa. ¿Cómo confiaría la secta en que él guardaría su secreto? La respuesta que Fowler supo darle en su momento resonaba desde que los alces lo arrastraron a lo largo de los pasillos hasta ese escondite. "Los matan, Barnes, no pueden arriesgarse a que alguien que sepa de la secta hable", supo decirle el lobo. ¿Qué habría sido de él después de todo? No había pensado en el lobo desde el momento en que el zorro de mármol se lo llevó como escudo. Tanto él como Grace debían de estar en peligro por su culpa, su ambición los arrastraría hasta ese infernal lugar o con el mismísimo Arcagma, ese jodido demonio salido de lo más profundo del averno. Quizás fuese muy tarde para él, debía pagar por sus errores y era la muerte quien iba a cobrar su deuda, pero no por ello debía de perder la fe en sus aliados, deseaba con toda su alma que estuviesen bien—. No tengo nada para decir, señor Big, tal y como dice tomamos el libro por iniciativa propia.

—¿Por qué fueron tras él? ¿Cómo sabían de su existencia?

—Harkness los sigue hace tiempo, sabe que han de guardar muchas cosas de valor… —Recordaría que el ladrón había robado las cosas de Raines, por lo que lo aprovecharía para su historia, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del modo en que improvisaba—. Robó unas cosas a Raines, una daga si mal no recuerdo y un anillo. Comenzó a preguntar en todo tipo de lugares y supo de ustedes, no sé quién le pasó el dato del libro. —Si bien comprometía mucho al zorro, el cargar la responsabilidad sobre él evitaría que Fowler y Grace fuesen perseguidos también. Confiaba en sus capacidades, lograría estar a salvo sin dudas.

—De algún modo, Arcagma ha recabado demasiada información sobre todos nosotros, supongo que la ha expandido entre ciertos oportunistas para molestarnos… —Big caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en voz alta, todo el mundo guardaba silencio esperando sus próximas palabras—. ¿De dónde conoce a Harkness? Lo hemos estudiado de patas a cabeza, Barnes, su perfil no encaja con el suyo para nada. Un trabajador normal que paga sus impuestos al día, sin antecedentes, familia normal, relaciones normales. Cornwall nos dice que es alguien muy comprometido con su trabajo, es humilde pero le gusta destacar, busca reconocimiento constantemente, su ambición le ha jugado una que otra mala jugada pero su terquedad lo termina cegando.

—Como cuando te entrometiste en el caso de los Outterridge pese a que el caso era de alguien más, la ZPD se nos vino encima porque te metiste en la escena del crimen sin autorización. —Big gruñiría por lo bajo y le lanzaría una mirada mortal al koala por haberlo interrumpido.

—No hay relación entre un sujeto como usted, Barnes, y Harkness, no tiene sentido… a menos que haya un intermediario entre ustedes.

—¿A qué se refiere con intermediario? —preguntaría el lobo luego de tragar saliva.

—¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, Blackwell? Ese lobo que acabó con dos de nuestros mejores agentes. —La musaraña se giraría hacia una de las pantallas para ver al líder de la ZIA.

—Abel Fowler, es un lobo del ZBI —exclamaría el zorro de mármol.

—Es su vecino, ¿verdad? Amigos desde hace muchos años. —Los diminutos ojos de Big penetraban la mirada de un Willard estupefacto que sentía cómo su corazón dejaba de latir y su cuerpo se petrificaba—. Descubrimos que, curiosamente, Fowler tuvo una relación amorosa con Michelle Toft, hermana de Harkness. Los cabos comienzan a atarse, pero aún queda más, ¿no es así, Barnes? Hay más participantes aquí, como Grace Wilde y David Goldschmidt, el dueño del libro que robaron. —La musaraña daría algunos pasos para acercarse al atemorizado Willard.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Goldschmidt fue quien denunció en la ZPD que le robaron el libro, es el evidente propietario. Grace Wilde es el único nexo entre ustedes, por ser tu compañera de trabajo, y con él, con quien supieron mantener una gran amistad, por lo que pudimos recabar —explicaría Big, cruzándose de brazos—. Tendría lógica pensar que Fowler quiso ayudar al hermano de su vieja amada, por lo que lo dejaría junto a un amigo de confianza… tú. Por alguna razón incluyen a Grace Wilde, quizás por lo que sucedió con su esposo, para ver qué sabía de Arcagma, quien persigue a Harkness. La otra opción que barajo es su relación con el oficial Wilde, uno de los encargados del caso de nuestro principal enemigo. Toman la daga y el anillo que Harkness le roba a Raines y llevan ambos objetos con Goldschmidt, amigo de Grace y especialista en antigüedades, es él quien les habrá hablado de nosotros. Al ver que contaba con el libro que narra nuestra historia, tú y Harkness deciden tomar el libro con sus propias patas; él para ver quiénes somos y ver si le servía para entender la persecución de Arcagma en su contra; tú buscando la nota de tu vida, siempre tan ambicioso con tu trabajo. Ahora, ¿me equivoqué en algo, Barnes?

Los ojos apagados del cabizbajo lobo servirían de respuesta ante la innecesaria pregunta de Mr. Big. Su deducción de precisión quirúrgica le había arrebatado todo atisbo de esperanza. ¿Qué rayos sucedería con sus amigos ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir en contra de lo que le dijo Abel? Las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas iban más cargadas de culpa por lo que le deparaba a animales que nada malo habían hecho, que de tristeza y desesperación por lo que sucedería con él.

Un par de osos polares comenzaron a acercarse hacia él, ya que de nada serviría pedir clemencia por su vida cuanto menos intentaría gritar por los suyos, incluso por Goldschmidt, quien no parecía ser el animal más agradable de todos pero era inocente al fin y al cabo. Los miembros de la Hermandad hablaban entre sí, analizando sus futuros pasos respecto a la búsqueda del libro que contenía todos sus secretos; sus gritos eran ignorados por absolutamente todos.

Los osos polares lo tomaron, cada uno lo elevaría de una pata. La Hermandad había llegado a una conclusión final respecto al destino de los diferentes involucrados. Abel parecía estar condenado dado que había sido capturado por los mamíferos de Arcagma, Harkness por su parte era el blanco principal, seguido de Goldschmidt por sus posibles conocimientos respecto a la Hermandad. No podían tomar riesgos, el silencio de todos los involucrados era necesario, por lo que también irían a por Grace Wilde, aunque su trato sería diferente por pedido de Big. No entendía las razones de ello, aunque no tendría demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. Con una curiosa mezcla de pena y empatía, Big observaría a sus osos polares para darles una orden clara. _"Al hielo"._

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Estaba dejando unos archivos sobre el secuestro de Mycroft Raines, en uno de los tantos escritorios de la sala de informes, para cuando su corazón dio un vuelco ante tan inesperado mensaje. Su pata se aflojaría dejando caer su teléfono, del mismo modo que sus rodillas lo traicionarían para que su cuerpo se desplome sobre ellas. Era doblemente suertudo, por un lado su celular recorrería escasos centímetros hasta impactar en el escritorio sin sufrir daño alguno; por otro estaba solo en la habitación, era la hora del descanso y todo el mundo dejó sus tareas para buscar algo que comer.

Pasarían algunos segundos hasta que, con mucho esfuerzo, tomase asiento y una vez más leyera el mensaje. Debía de ser una trampa, no había otra explicación. Arcagma destacaba por muchas cosas, pero no por su generosidad en sí. ¿Cómo explicar que le ofrecía un encuentro en media hora en un bar frente al Hotel Requiem para volver a toparse con Drew? Después de tanto tiempo volverían a estar cara a cara, desde el ataque en Burrows a la familia de Judy que no lo veía, aunque aquella vez no habían logrado cruzar palabra alguna. Otra parte del encuentro también terminaba por darle un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo como nunca antes. ¿Acaso conocería a Arcagma de una vez por todas?

Las dudas se acumulaban en tanto el miedo y la angustia se apoderaban de él. No había ideas que surgieran de su cabeza que le permitieran elaborar un plan de rescate, sólo un torbellino de emociones que oscurecía cada vez más su panorama. Su teléfono vibraría otra vez, una luz de esperanza iluminaba su camino. Arcagma le exigía que fuese con sus aliados; era un hecho que tenía algo listo para ellos.

Con torpeza se pondría de pie y de dirigiría con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento para buscar su auto. En el camino le enviaría un mensaje a Skye para que lo esperase allí, también intentaría comunicarse con Tora y Langley para ponerlos al tanto. Trampa o no, tenían la posibilidad de estar frente a frente con Arcagma fuera de su escondite, debían de aprovecharlo de algún modo.

Alguien especial recorrería su mente de forma fugaz, así como la confianza y seguridad en sí mismo creció en cuestión de segundos, todo se desmoronaría al pensar en Judy. Podía cuidarse sola como muy pocos mamíferos en la ZPD, pero aun así sentía que estaba desprotegida como todo aquel que estaba bajo la mira de Arcagma. Despegaría la vista de su teléfono para ver a su alrededor, al ver esas largas orejas rayadas cierto brillo se encendería en sus ojos; ya sabía qué hacer.

—¡Jack! ¡Jack! —gritaría a viva voz captando la atención de otros mamíferos aparte de la del conejo—. Escucha, necesito un favor de tu parte —exclamaría Nick en cuanto estuviese frente a Savage—. Con Skye iremos a hablar con una fuente en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?

—No, todo lo contrario… —El conejo a rayas frunciría el ceño, no terminaba de entender al vulpino—. Verás, Judy está en ciertos días del mes y necesito que alguien se quede con ella para cuidarla. Suele marearse y le entran muchas náuseas, a veces hasta le da fiebre.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que haga de niñero mientras te vas?

—Algo así, sólo síguela por mí para ver que esté bien y si quieres luego te invito unos tragos como la otra noche.

—Supongo que no es mala idea, todavía tienes que explicarme por qué llegaron juntos tan desbordantes de alegría…—Había cierto tono de picardía en el tono del conejo que lo sorprendía, por lo visto había cosas que ya no podía esconder antes los ojos de todos—. Y ahora que lo dices, la he notado algo rara hoy.

—¿Cuento contigo entonces? —Nick elevaría su pata para estrecharla con el conejo, quien de inmediato correspondería el saludo.

—Claro, lo que sea por un par de cervezas.

—Oh, y por cierto… No menciones lo que te dije de "estos días del mes" —indicaría el zorro exagerando las comillas—. Sólo revisen informes y demás cosas, como si fuera un día normal. Si se llega a enterar que te dije esto me mata.

—Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, al fin y al cabo seré yo quien esté al lado de ella… Mucha suerte con tu fuente, Nick.

Le daría un rápido apretón de patas para agradecerle y se dirigiría a toda prisa bajo la atenta mirada de Savage, quien frunciría el ceño y se cruzaría de patas mientras analizaba al zorro a la distancia. Su comportamiento era más raro de lo usual, se lo veía agitado y un tanto nervioso. Se había acercado a él con bastante calma, algo forzada quizás, para al final irse al trote y sin saludar a absolutamente nadie, algo atípico en él. Lo de Judy era una completa idiotez, insultaba su inteligencia con tan mediocre excusa, pero al menos esta vez no le recriminaría nada. Se quedaría cerca de Judy tal y como le pidió, pero su instinto lo perseguiría durante el resto del día; algo no estaba para nada bien.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Se quedó completamente petrificada en su escritorio, frente al monitor. Los murmullos que la rodeaban desaparecieron de un momento a otro, sólo había más preguntas sin respuesta que la aturdían a más no poder. Le habían exigido que se moviera rápido, pero el terror le impedía hasta respirar.

Barnes por alguna razón no se presentó al trabajo, supuso en un principio que habría ido por el libro de la Hermandad pero la llamada de Abel la dejaría por completo fuera de lugar. ¿Estaría bien su compañero de trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría con Fowler? Y lo más importante, ¿qué rayos estaba esperando para ir a por su hijo? Se maldeciría a sí misma en voz alta llamando la atención de propios y extraños, en tanto se encaminaba al ascensor y usaba su teléfono para llamar un taxi.

No tenía cómo salir de la ciudad, tampoco era capaz de confiar en nadie, aunque lograse llevarse a Scott consigo misma debía de analizar con frialdad sus próximos pasos. Tal vez Finnick los pudiese ayudar, su van tenía suficiente espacio para los tres, aunque no sabía qué tanto acercarse al vulpino; significaría ponerlo en peligro también. De un modo u otro no tenía muchas opciones para huir de la ciudad, y si alguien podía ayudarla a moverse por lo más recóndito de la ciudad para escapar ese sin dudas era el fénec.

Serían veinticuatro los desesperantes minutos que le llevaría ir desde el trabajo hasta su hogar. Le pediría al taxista que la esperase unos pocos minutos mientras iba a por su hijo, a lo que el conductor accedería a aguardar por ella con amabilidad luego de apagar el vehículo.

Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, Grace abriría la puerta para toparse con la niñera, quien se dirigía a la cocina. Sorprendida ante la presencia de la dueña del hogar, preguntaría por su inesperada visita. Grace afirmaría que la directora del colegio de Scott la había llamado para una entrevista con ella y su hijo, argumento que sería más que suficiente para la niñera; quien se hallaba feliz por poder terminar su trabajo antes de lo normal.

La vulpina roja se acercaría a su hijo, que se hallaba en la sala de estar mirando algo en la televisión. Le indicaría que subiese a su habitación y empacase sus cosas tan rápido como fuese posible. Para no alertarlo le diría que irían a ver a Finnick, que los llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad, pasarían unos días junto con él y Nick, en falsas vacaciones.

El cachorro se pondría de pie con completo escepticismo, Grace no era ajena a sus gestos pese a que Scott intentaba fingir entusiasmo. Su hijo era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que algo raro sucedía, estaba llegando de su trabajo a mitad de jornada para irse de un viaje imprevisto, al cual en condiciones normales no accedería. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en algo mejor, pero no podía detenerse a analizar sus errores, debía de empacar y mandar mensajes a Finnick para que los espere; no quería pasar demasiado tiempo en su casa sabiendo que podían estar detrás de ella.

En cuestión de pocos minutos tendría listo un gran bolso con algo de ropa, productos de higiene, medicamentos de ser necesarios y un poco de comida enlatada, además de sus ahorros en efectivo. Con un tono de voz elevado llamaría a Scott, quien en cuestión de segundos bajaría las escaleras para esperarla a la par de la puerta con una mochila en sus espaldas. Cruzarían el umbral de la puerta y el cachorro se encaminaría hacia el taxi mientras Grace cerraba la puerta con llave. No sabía qué sería de ellos, por su mente se cruzaría la melancólica idea de que quizás no volviesen a su hogar.

Luego de un viaje silencioso hacia Sahara Square, sin el montón de preguntas que su hijo haría normalmente, Grace pagaría ante la curiosa mirada del taxista. Se habían frenado en medio de una calle despoblada, frente a un callejón. Sin cruzar más palabras, madre e hijo saldrían del vehículo para adentrarse en dicho callejón y luego girar a la derecha. Si bien Grace sabía que Finnick no se quedaba en un lugar durante mucho tiempo con su van, sabía que podía encontrarlo en los enredados callejones detrás de los mercados de telas; el mismísimo vulpino le había dicho que lo busque ahí de ser necesario y le había dado instrucciones para ello. No paraba de observar la pantalla de su teléfono, por alguna razón el pequeño vulpino no respondía ni a mensajes ni llamadas, aumentando su preocupación con cada segundo que pasaba.

Tomando muy fuerte la pata de su hijo para que no se separe de ella, avanzaría unos treinta metros, giraría a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, entonces avanzaría en línea recta hasta toparse con la van del fénec en un terreno de unos veinte metros por veinticinco. El lugar parecía ser un estacionamiento, delimitado por cuatro edificios y con tres diferentes salidas a través de callejones, siendo aquella por la que ellos ingresaron la más angosta y la cual contaba con más giros. Había algunos vehículos más aparte del de Finnick en el añejado y pintoresco lugar, similar a cada rincón del mercado de telas que se destacaba por hallarse en una de las zonas más antiguas de Zootopia.

El silencio sepulcral daría mala espina a la vulpina, Finnick siempre escuchaba heavy metal a todo volumen y no había sonido alguno desde el interior del vehículo. ¿Sería que se había ido? ¿Dormiría hasta esas horas? Quizás pasó la noche anterior con alguna hembra; no quería que su hijo fuera testigo de dicho escenario.

Le pediría a Scott que voltease por un momento mientras ella abría las puertas traseras de la van. El zorro haría caso en tanto se cruzaba de patas, algo molesto por estar ahí sin saber del todo qué pasaba, disimulaba cada vez menos su fastidio por las mentiras de su madre. Las puertas estaban cerradas desde el interior, luego de una nueva fallida llamada Grace comenzaría a gritar el nombre del fénec para que saliese.

Por lo visto Finnick parecía haberse quedado dormido, se escucharía ruido desde el interior ante la insistencia de la vulpina. Para su sorpresa Scott la tomaría de la pata, con más fuerza de la habitual. Voltearía luego de ver cómo su hijo se encontraba con la vista estática a sus espaldas, un grupo de varios mamíferos se acercaban a paso lento para rodearlos. Sería en ese entonces que las puertas de la van se abrirían, dejando ver a un maniatado Finnick y a una aborrecible bestia avanzando hacia ellos de forma atemorizante. Era horrible como nadie, intimidante como pocos y según lo que veía en las noticias era un híbrido de lobo y oso. Daniel Todd, uno de los principales cabecillas de Arcagma, estaba con sus matones rodeándola junto con su hijo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No podía dejar de rascarse detrás de su oreja, o de comerse las garras, tampoco de revisar la hora a cada momento; necesitaba pasar de un tic a otro para calmar la insoportable tensión. Su corazón daría un vuelco en cuanto la puerta de su auto se abriese de golpe, nunca vería venir a Skye, quien lo analizaría de cola a orejas con una mirada que nunca había visto en la vulpina. Se veía preocupada, tal vez incluso asustada, sus profundos ojos azulados eran tan penetrantes que no podía sostenerle la mirada, sólo pudo voltear hasta que ella tomase la palabra. Por lo visto su estado de ánimo era fácil de descifrar, _"no te ves para nada bien",_ fueron sus palabras.

Difícil era mantener la compostura en tanto su corazón se le salía por la garganta, tenía más en juego que cualquier otro. Judy estaría bien cuidada en patas de Jack, también podría ir a buscar a Grace y Scott, pero temía que estuvieran vigilados para medir sus movimientos. Si bien siempre tuvo a su familia presente para cuidarla, sabía que no valdrían de nada las precauciones tomadas si Arcagma así lo decidía. También estaba Finnick, aunque el enano debería de poder cuidarse solo, era cuestión de darle el aviso y desaparecería como él había hecho tantas veces.

Skye apoyaría una de sus patas sobre sus hombros con una fragilidad impropia de ella. Abriría la puerta para salir del auto y lo rodearía hasta estar frente a la puerta del lado del conductor. Sin palabra alguna de por medio, Nick entendería el mensaje y acataría su consejo; no estaba en condiciones de conducir, estaba disperso como nunca antes. Imitaría a la zorra de las nieves y saldría del auto para luego rodearlo e ir al lado del acompañante.

—Recibí también un mensaje mientras venía hacia aquí, me dijeron que procuremos que Tora y Langley también vayan. —Dicho esto, Skye daría marcha al vehículo para ir a su destino de una vez por todas.

—Ya llamé a Tora, pronto llegará al punto de encuentro —indicaría Nick observando a través de la ventanilla—. En cuanto a Langley… No quiero que se mueva de su posición, es mejor que esté allí.

—Sí, pensaba lo mismo, podríamos explicar su ausencia con nuestra pelea luego del rescate de Theresa.

—Había pensado también en decir que huyó con su hermana. —En la pantalla de su teléfono veía el contacto de Finnick, debía de avisarle de algún modo que podía estar en peligro, pero no podía darle a entender que era algo al margen de la ley—. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que se cuide de Arcagma sin decirle que se trata de Arcagma?

—Si es por tu familia…

—Es un amigo muy cercano —aclaró Nick evitando que la vulpina pudiese terminar.

—¿Es el fénec? —La pregunta de Skye lo tomaría por sorpresa, aunque no preguntaría de dónde lo sabía, era perder el tiempo. Sólo asentiría a la espera de su respuesta—. Dile que estás recibiendo amenazas anónimas, que por si acaso se mantenga oculto.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea decirle que vaya al escondite de Langley?

—Todo depende de ti, si es que estás dispuesto a decirle que trabajas con nosotros en contra de Arcagma, entendiendo que habrá que explicar nuestro pasado con él.

—A estas alturas, con tal de tenerlos a salvo a todos estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

—Bien… Ya con eso zanjado, ¿alguna idea de qué podemos hacer cuando lleguemos? —preguntaría Skye a la espera de algún plan.

—No, no tengo absolutamente nada.

La posibilidad de llamar a los mamíferos de la Hermandad estaba latente, pero todo podía complicarse más de la cuenta con su presencia. De tener que intervenir ellos, tendría que explicarle a Nick y a Tora quiénes eran, como asimismo debía de convencer a la Hermandad de no quitarlos del camino al toparse con ellos para guardar sus secretos. Blackwell por su parte supondría un mayor problema del que tenían actualmente; estaba más que segura que de ir, intentaría acabar con todo el mundo para llevarse el crédito, relegándola a ella y quitándole la posibilidad de volver a entrar. El maldito zorro de mármol no debía de saber nada de su sorpresiva reunión.

Arcagma por su parte, estando tan deteriorado por su enfermedad, no era una amenaza en sí mismo, y hallándose en el centro de la ciudad no podría asistir a la reunión con sus principales aliados por el riesgo que suponía que los descubriesen. Tal vez Herbert podría estar vigilando a la distancia, pero no mucho más que eso. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y las apuestas también, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para ver cómo jugar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No podía imaginarse en un peor escenario, si su fin no se acercaba estaban muy pronto a ello. Intentaba buscar el modo de salvar a su hijo, pero una acción precipitada o imprudente terminaría con todos muertos. Tomando a Scott de su pata retrocedería un par de pasos para alejarse de Todd, aunque eso no serviría de nada con el resto de mamíferos a sus espaldas.

Sus oscuras miradas, acompañadas de sádicas sonrisas, dejaban en claro que harían más que sólo hacerles una advertencia. Se preguntaba por qué habían ido a por ellos, creyó en un primer momento que la Hermandad estaba tras sus pasos pero resultó ser lo contrario. Con dos lobos, un elefante, un dingo y tres carneros, además del aberrante híbrido que bajó de la van, su destino parecía sellado.

Grace sería tomada de su hombro y cintura por ambos lobos, mientras que Scott sería tomado por Todd para cargarlo en sus patas. Resistiría tanto como le fuese posible para no soltarse de él, pero un golpe en su estómago de alguien que no logró identificar la obligaría a ceder. Estaba siendo arrastrada en dirección contraria a la cual se llevaban a su hijo, la separaban de lo más importante que la vida le supo dar, de su propia sangre, de uno de los dos motivo por el cual su corazón latía. Sólo le bastaría de su coraje, de un par de sacudidas y uno que otro golpe para librarse de los lobos. En sus ojos sólo tenía un objetivo por el cuál comenzaría a correr aunque su vida dependiese de ello, acabaría con ese híbrido por querer llevarse a su pequeño cachorro.

Un potente estallido rompería el ambiente y Grace se frenaría en seco para luego caer sobre sus rodillas. Todd se daría la vuelta molesto y maldeciría a viva voz, se suponía que debían llevarse a ambos vivos, pobre del maldito idiota que se animó a desafiar las órdenes de Arcagma sin importar de quién se tratase. Un nuevo disparo y un nuevo mamífero caía, esta vez frente a los ojos de Todd. Todas las miradas se fijarían en una misma dirección, una mapache se escondía detrás de una camioneta luego de avanzar a sus espaldas, sólo necesitó de dos balas para acabar con los lobos que tomaron a Grace hacía pocos segundos.

Apenas tomase cobertura, Langley lanzó dos bombas de humo en dirección a los mamíferos de Arcagma y rápidamente huyó en dirección a la van de Finnick, donde entraría a través de la puerta del conductor. Grace aprovecharía la confusión para acercarse a Todd y golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la entrepierna, mientras que Scott, al ver venir a su madre, mordería al híbrido en una de sus orejas con todas sus fuerzas. El adolorido matón dejaría ir al joven vulpino, quien correría tomado de la pata de Grace mientras Todd gritaba de dolor.

Madre e hijo intentarían correr en dirección a la van mientras se dispersaba el humo, Langley por su parte intentaba desatar al maltratado fénec luego de quitarle la mordaza. El paso de los dos zorros sería interrumpido por el elefante, que ante un tercer estallido caería sobre sus espaldas. La bala daría en su ojo y no saldría, el disparo había sido ejecutado con una precisión envidiable de parte de un tercer vulpino.

Harkness le indicaría a Grace y a Scott que se metieran en la van luego de aparecer por sorpresa, el ladrón se cubriría detrás de un auto mientras resistía la balacera de parte de los carneros y el dingo; los últimos animales que seguían en pie junto a Todd. Dado que Harkness había aparecido de improviso, Langley abandonaría la van para ayudarlo, si lo flanqueaban estaba muerto. Finnick buscaría la llave para dar marcha al vehículo y luego se acercaría a Grace y a Scott.

—Conduce derecho por ese callejón, tú y tu hijo tienen que salir de aquí ahora —exclamaría a viva voz el fénec para después tomar su bate.

—¿Y tú qué carajos piensas hacer con ese bate? ¡Están armados, Finn! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —gritaría Grace en respuesta intentando arrebatar el bate de madera de patas del fénec, aunque éste retrocedería.

—No sé quiénes sean esos tipos, pero de no ser por ellos estaríamos muertos. —Finnick se acercaría al asiento del conductor y de un salto bajaría de la van—. Les daré una pata, pero antes debo ponerte a salvo a ti; así que conduce y no mires atrás, Grace, hazlo por tu hijo.

—No nos vamos sin ti, tío Finnick. — Scott se encaminaría detrás de los pasos del pequeño zorro, pero Grace lo detendría

—Tranquilo, Scotty, lo esperaremos aquí dentro. Yo conduciré apenas se suban para huir, estaré preparada. —El fénec no tendría reproches para el plan de la vulpina.

—Voy a partirle la cabeza a ese híbrido repugnante por lo que me hizo, pero hasta entonces no muevan sus malditos traseros. ¿¡Escucharon!? ¡Sobre todo tú, mocoso! —Scott tragaría saliva mientras asentía rápido, por pequeño que fuese el tío Finnick sabía cómo intimidar.

Si bien Langley quería avanzar en dirección a Harkness para ayudarlo, estaba siendo bien contenida por dos de los carneros que a base de disparos la obligaban a mantener su posición. Harkness por su parte sería acorralado por Todd, ya recuperado, el dingo y un carnero más. El panorama para ambos ladrones parecía demasiado complicado, hasta que Finnick lanzase una piedra para impactar en la cabeza de uno de los carneros que se aproximaba a la mapache. Al escuchar el grito de dolor, ésta se asomaría y, al percatarse de que tendría un par de segundos a su favor, dispararía al carnero que había quedado aturdido por el fénec y avanzaría un poco para ganar más terreno, pese a los riesgos que conllevaba.

Langley llevaría una de sus patas a su bolsillo, le quedaba una tercer y última bomba de humo y la situación apremiaba. La lanzaría en dirección a los matones que buscaban rodear a Harkness, confiando en que el ladrón se las pudiese arreglar. El estallido sería secundado de la tos de los diferentes matones, aunque la mapache lanzase la bomba casi a ciegas por estar amenazada por la presencia de uno de los carneros, había logrado un muy buen tiro. Sin embargo, al concentrarse en ello había perdido de vista a su principal amenaza, quien ahora estaba a sus espaldas. Sería demasiado tarde para ella, de no ser por la velocidad del pequeño vulpino, que se acercaría para golpear al carnero en sus piernas con su bate y después, cuando callera de rodillas, partirle el cráneo de un segundo batazo donde concentraría todas sus fuerzas. Sin tiempos para agradecer, Langley se adentraría en el humo para intentar llegar a Harkness.

La bomba de Sarah había sido de gran ayuda para el ladrón, quien intentaría recolocarse en un mejor sitio para no ser emboscado con tanta facilidad. Si bien tenía su pistola en alto por si acaso, también llevaba una navaja a mano para intentar acercarse a sus enemigos y matarlos silenciosamente, antes de que la nube de humo se disipe.

Lograba escuchar pasos a pocos metros suyos, avanzaría en cuchillas de forma tan silenciosa como le era posible. Visualizando al dingo de espaldas, se abalanzaría sobre él a toda velocidad para hundirle su navaja en el cuello y dejarlo caer como una bolsa de papas. Los gritos de Grace lo alarmarían, haciendo que perdiese la concentración. No vería venir al carnero restante, quien le dispararía casi a ciegas por no percibir bien su figura en medio del humo. Harkness contaría con que las dos balas fuesen disparadas sin demasiada precisión, aunque una de ellas daría en su pata derecha irradiando un dolor que ascendería hasta su hombro. Dejaría salir un alarido pero a la vez sonreiría, al ver cómo el carnero caía después de que Sarah le disparase desde sus espaldas.

Aprovechando que sus rivales se adentraron en medio del humo para luchar, Todd correría hacia la van tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían. Grace Wilde y su hijo estaban encerrados allí, junto al que podía ser su único medio de escape. Abriría las puertas traseras ante las aterradas miradas del par de zorros y empuñaría su arma, asegurándose de que no huyeran mientras cerraba las puertas traseras de la van.

El híbrido dudaba de si disparar o no al cachorro y su madre, debía de llevárselos vivos pero nada indicaba que no podía asegurarse su misión dañándolos un poco. Tanto la hembra como su hijo lo esquivarían mientras él se dirigía hacia adelante para cerrar las puertas del lado del conductor y del acompañante, ya no había escapatoria alguna. Grace haría que su hijo se parase detrás de ella mientras Todd se acercaba con un semblante serio que no auspiciaba nada bueno. Tan rápido como imprevisto, un golpe con garras incluidas derribaría a Grace y marcaría su mejilla con tres profundos trazos sangrantes; a la zorra le sería imposible no dejar escapar un grito ante el zarpazo. Acto seguido la tomaría de sus brazos y la lanzaría contra unas cajas, haciendo sonar varios elementos de vidrio rompiéndose. El siguiente sería Scott, de no ser porque Grace llamase la atención del híbrido.

—No te pienses acercar a él, maldita cosa amorfa sacada de la basura. —Todd respiraría profundo ante los dichos de la vulpina y elevaría sus orejas—. ¿Qué no me escuchas, híbrido horrendo? ¡Aléjate de mi cachorro!

—¿Te piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Qué soy sordo? — exclamaría de forma amenazante el híbrido mientras tomaba a Scott de sus ropas y lo levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno—. Caíste sobre cosas de vidrio y si me acerco a ti, por tu provocación, podrías apuñalarme. —Observando fijamente a Scott, voltearía hacia Grace—. No pienso morir hoy, y menos de forma tan imprudente ante una civil. —Ante la mirada de la vulpina, Todd elevaría una de sus patas y sacaría una de sus garras, llevándola encima del ojo izquierdo de Scott—. No me permiten matarlos…

—No le hagas daño, por favor… —Grace se llevaría ambas patas a su hocico para ahogar su grito, el híbrido en un rápido movimiento había cortado la ceja de su hijo, quien no paraba de gritar. No había tocado el ojo, pero luego de bajar su garra volvía a llevarla a la par de la herida para repetir el movimiento.

—Tu asqueroso cachorro me mordió la oreja hoy, no te haces una idea de cómo arde esa mierda. Disfrutaré de esto tanto como cuando chocamos a tu esposo para secuestrarlo. —Scott comenzaría a gritar más fuerte, el corte había sido más profundo y le había lastimado el párpado; de seguir así el híbrido lo dejaría tuerto—. ¿Qué sucede, zorra? Ya no pareces tan valiente…

Grace se lanzaría hacia Todd dejando salir todas sus garras, sin usar los vidrios rotos como el matón creyó en primer momento; la furia le pudo más que la razón. El híbrido la vería venir y, luego de soltar a Scott, la golpearía en su rostro y la derribaría. El golpe parecía haberla dejado fuera de combate, un alarido ahogado se escaparía de la herida vulpina, quien escupiría un poco de sangre luego del puntapié. Scott por su parte se abrazaría a la pierna del híbrido e intentaría clavarle las uñas, pero un golpe de Todd lo lanzaría contra las puertas traseras.

Los gritos comenzaban a escucharse desde el exterior, lo tenían rodeado pero él contaba con dos rehenes a su favor. _"¡Como intenten algo acabaré con los dos, así que tomaré esta van, me iré al carajo y ustedes se quedarán allí!"_ , gritaría Todd para luego ser secundado por un súbito, y para sus oídos, enriquecedor silencio.

Sonriendo victorioso, intentaría levantar a la vulpina para llevarla al asiento del conductor y obligarla a conducir algunos metros, no se arriesgaría a que le disparasen a través de las ventanas. Si bien estaba algo aturdida, bastaría con amenazar a su hijo para que actuase rápidamente. Su plan de huida parecía estar del todo organizado, hasta que sentiría cómo un elemento punzante se clavaba en su abdomen. La vulpina había atacado con sus garras anteriormente, arriesgándose así a salir completamente herida, pero todo resultó ser parte de su plan para que el híbrido baje la guardia mientras ella, siendo ahora quien sonreía, lo apuñalaba con uno de los vidrios rotos.

Todd retrocedería con torpes pasos, quitando el ensangrentando vidrio de su abdomen con sólo un tirón. Se sentía débil y sus patas lo traicionaban, podía ver cómo la sangre formaba un charco frente a él mientras caía de rodillas. Dejaría caer el trozo de vidrio mientras observaba a la vulpina moviéndose hacia las cajas, buscando más restos de los objetos que se rompieron.

—Scott, date la vuelta y tápate los oídos. —En cuanto su hijo obedeciese, Grace fijaría la mirada en el híbrido—. Todd… Te llevaste a mi esposo haciendo que pasemos un maldito infierno, y te reíste de eso en mi cara y frente a mi hijo. —Grace tomaría varios pedazos de vidrio y los elevaría para que Todd pudiese verlos—. Torturaste a mi Scotty frente a mí, y antes de eso a un gran amigo. —Se acercaría hacia el mamífero que trabajaba para Arcagma, con lágrimas en los ojos elevaría uno de los tantos vidrios que llevaba consigo—. Has cometido varios crímenes, ocasionado mucho dolor, nos sumiste en la desesperación y lo más profundo de la tristeza, y ahora es momento de que pagues. No dejaré que mueras sin antes sufrir por todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Tal y como acordaron en cuanto habló con él, Tora los esperaba a la vuelta del Hotel Requiem. Ubicado en Sahara Square, y enfrentado al Zootennial Stadium, el lujoso hotel solía albergar grandes celebridades y empresarios de renombre. La zona era pintoresca de por sí al contar con infinidad de bares, locales de ropa y cadenas de comida rápida; idónea para un fin de semana con amigos o familia.

Con la calma típica en él, el gran felino se acercaría a ellos luego de que ambos estacionaran. Su templanza le permitió tranquilizarse un poco más, su apoyo así como el de Skye lo dotaban de cierta paz interior que le había costado encontrar. Ya no era el zorro asustado que salió desde el estacionamiento de la ZPD, no estaba perturbado sino todo lo contrario; quizás fuese la calma antes de la tormenta que había llegado tan de improviso como los mensajes de Arcagma.

Observaría la hora en su celular, faltaban un par de minutos para que se cumpliese el tiempo que Arcagma les dio, debían de apurarse para llegar a tiempo. Aprovecharía que tenía su teléfono a mano para ver si Finnick había respondido a sus mensajes de alerta, pero aún no había visto nada. Intentaría llamarlo por enésima vez pero de nada sirvió, su bienestar era lo único que terminaba de preocuparlo. Con Judy y su familia a buen cuidado, sólo faltaba que el maldito enano contestara para asegurarse que todos sus allegados estarían bien.

La tensión entre ellos se mantuvo uniforme desde que se encontraron hasta que llegaron al bar que les indicaron. El lugar, que lucía tan pintoresco como ostentoso, no estaba lleno pero sí bastante ocupado por diversos animales. La mesa tres estaba a nombre de él, por lo visto estarían en el interior del lugar. Seis eran las sillas que se disponían alrededor de una mesa redonda; una grande que sería para Tora, mientras que el resto tenía más o menos el mismo tamaño. Si contaba los lugares disponibles, además de ellos tres también estarían Drew y Arcagma en la misma mesa; el último lugar de seguro era para Langley, quien no asistiría.

Una vez que se sentasen, un tejón se acercaría a ellos para preguntarles si esperarían al resto o si querían ordenar algo, todos elegirían en simultáneo la primera opción. Tora intentaría distender un poco el ambiente con una que otra broma, pero Nick por su parte no podía despegar la mirada de la conversación que tenía con Finn. Unos tildes azules aparecerían en la interfaz, al fin estaba en línea ese maldito saco de pulgas. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a todo ritmo luego de esto, pero nunca sabría si Finn le respondería.

Su teléfono sería removido de su pata luego del súbito movimiento de una pata huesuda y calva; no giraría a ver quién lo hizo porque lo suponía, infinitas charlas con Skye y los demás sobre él servirían para identificar de quién se trataba. Caminaría alrededor de la mesa para sentarse frente a él, mientras que su acompañante seguiría sus pasos para sentarse a su par. Su provocadora sonrisa le ponía los pelos de punta, al igual que esos ojos esmeralda que se veían asimétricos, con pupilas de diferentes tamaños y un párpado caído. Era la primera vez que veía un felino calvo en persona y debía de admitir que la vista era poco grata, por no decir repulsiva. Su ostentoso y llamativo traje rojo como un rubí, junto con su camisa negra, terminaban por demonizar a tan particular personaje, que no sólo era conocido por ser el Diablo en persona sino que ahora se vestía como tal.

A la par de Arcagma, tomaría asiento un vulpino de blanco pelaje y con un traje similar al suyo pero en negro. Además de ello, a diferencia del felino, presentaba un sombrero fedora que terminaban por marcar la notable elegancia del zorro, que bien sabía Nick tenía poco y nada de elegante en realidad. Por lo visto Arcagma obligó a Drew a camuflarse para no ser reconocido por los mamíferos que pasaban por ahí, usando en él la misma tintura que tuvo que usar cuando se infiltró en la ZIA.

—Le devolveré su teléfono, Nicholas, sólo si promete que no lo usará mientras hablamos, es de muy mala educación… —El mencionado sonreiría a los dichos del felino de carrasposa voz, extendería su pata y Arcagma se lo daría sin resistencia alguna—. Lo noto un poco tenso, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Mejor que nunca, pero gracias por preguntar. —Nick esbozaría una leve sonrisa, el modo de hablar del felino le causaba gracia por alguna razón. Dirigiría la mirada hacia su primo, quien desde que llegó no le quitó los ojos de encima—. El blanco no te sienta demasiado bien, Drew.

—Creo que me queda mucho mejor que a ti, zopenco —respondería el menor de los Wilde con seriedad, pero cedería al instante esbozando una sonrisa—. Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿cómo están Scott y Grace? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Tu hijo no va a la escuela, está custodiado en casa y no hace más que ver películas y jugar… supongo que está bien. Grace por su parte está algo loca, así que supongo que sigue normal

—Más le vale a Scott haber limpiado el garaje luego de todo este tiempo, no olvido la apuesta que hicimos cuando fuiste a cenar.

—Señores… —Ambos se quedarían en silencio al oír a Arcagma—. Lamento interrumpir su agradable charla, pero necesito atender otros asuntos, así como ustedes dos han de volver a la ZPD a trabajar —indicaría observando a Nick y Skye.

—Podríamos ir directo al punto, ¿no cree? Decirnos por qué nos convocó es un buen punto de partida. —Arcagma asentiría a los dichos de la vulpina, pero antes de explicar sus motivos levantó su pata derecha. Uno de los mozos del lugar se acercaría.

—Un té de vainilla, por favor. Si alguien gusta de beber algo puede pedir, yo invito.

—Agua, sin gas. —A excepción de Skye nadie más pediría nada para beber, el mozo los observaría con extrañeza y se alejaría.

—Creí que tendrían ganas de comer a estas horas, yo almorcé algo antes de venir, pero en fin… — Arcagma clavaría la vista en la silla vacía—. Me decepciona mucho que Sarah no haya podido venir.

—Ya no tenemos trato con ella, nos abandonó para desaparecer con su hermana hace rato. —Tora tomaría la palabra por primera vez desde que llegaron.

—Es una lástima, siempre me gustó verlos trabajar en equipo, había una unión bastante particular entre ustedes. Una ladrona, un asesino, un policía y una agente de la ZIA, fue tan hilarante como pocas cosas que he conocido —bromeó Arcagma de forma provocadora, en tanto daba un rápido vistazo a todos los presentes—. No supusieron un reto, en lo absoluto, no voy a engañarlos, pero bien que supieron divertirme bastante a lo largo de estas semanas.

—¿Sólo eso entonces? ¿Vienes a reírte en nuestras caras? ¿A provocarnos trayendo a mi hermano del alma sabiendo que no podremos llevárnoslo con nosotros? —Nick apretaba los dientes con fuerza para contener su ira, para evitar levantar la voz. Se hallaba colérico como pocas veces y con una mirada que aterrorizaría a cualquiera, menos al felino vestido de rojo que se hallaba frente a él, quien parecía disfrutar de verlo en ese estado—. Ve al punto, maldito cadáver andante, o tus horas se terminarán en este bar.

—Es curioso que viniendo de la misma familia que Andrew sean totalmente opuestos en cuanto a modales, parece ser que en la academia de policía ya no prestan atención a ciertas actitudes… —Quien los hubiese atendido hacía sólo un par de minutos, se acercó para dejar al felino el té de vainilla que había pedido y a Skye un vaso con su botella de agua. La tensión en el ambiente se percibía con facilidad, el mesero se alejaría tan rápido como le fuese posible—. Podría pedirse un té como el mío, Nicholas, lo ayudaría a relajarse, la vainilla tiene muchas propiedades beneficiosas. Me ayuda con los dolores de cabeza y la fiebre, aunque quizás sea un efecto placebo. Según leí también ayuda a regular la menstruación, no sé cómo esté con ello pero le vendría bien, Skye; aunque debería cuidarse si lo bebe cerca de su compañero zorro, también tiene un efecto afrodisíaco y algo me dice que entre ustedes ya hay algún tipo de…conexión.

Varios mamíferos se pondrían de pie en simultáneo; Nick golpearía la mesa luego del inoportuno comentario, Skye se levantaría para calmarlo y todos los animales que ocupaban las demás mesas también, apuntando con diferentes armas hacia una única posición. La sonrisa provocadora del calvo felino desaparecería para dejar lugar a un serio rostro que curiosamente no transmitía enojo, aunque bien que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Tanto Nick como Skye volverían a sus asientos, pero no por ello los demás animales hicieron lo mismo. Tora miraba de reojo a sus ex-compañeros, le afirmaría a los suyos por lo bajo no haber reconocido a ninguno de ellos. Luego de varios segundos de tensión Arcagma daría un par de sorbos a su té de vainilla y aclararía su voz, observando a los suyos. Como si nada hubiese pasado, éstos se sentarían y continuarían con sus respectivas pláticas. Los empleados del lugar se dirigirían de forma poco disimulada a la cocina por miedo a más disturbios, por lo visto estaban allí bajo amenaza.

—Si los quisiera muertos ya lo estarían, y no ahora sino desde hace mucho tiempo. También podría haber venido sin ellos —indicó Arcagma señalando a sus matones—, como han de saber todos, no me importa lo que me depare el futuro, si vivo o no, tampoco soy una pieza clave. Digamos que son una herramienta para que presten atención a mi oferta.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Un poco de vodka sobre unas telas desgarradas de las ropas de Todd sería lo único que tendrían para contener la sangre y evitar futuras infecciones sobre las heridas de la pata de Grace. Ya sin la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, la vulpina comenzaría a sentir las dolorosas consecuencias de su cruce con el híbrido, consecuencias que bajo su mirada habían valido la pena sin lugar a dudas.

Sentía como si múltiples cuchillos se clavasen en su pata constantemente y su rostro se hinchó con rapidez. Necesitaba atención médica de urgencias, pero con la Hermandad tras sus pasos se negaría a la constante oferta. Si bien Finnick y Scott no paraban de insistir, tanto Harkness como Langley comprendían el trasfondo de su negación. El debate sin embargo no duraría demasiado, la mapache, aunque no quisiera en primera instancia, los acercaría a una conocida suya que podría ayudar.

El fénec conduciría su van hacia el punto que Langley le indicase, si bien se mantenía algo reacio a la idea de llevar a Grace con una desconocida, no tenía más opción que aceptar la voluntad de la vulpina. Aunque nadie allí le diese la razón y todos parecieran estar locos, cuanto menos lograron alejarse del lugar donde habían dejado los cuerpos de sus enemigos. No se imaginaba el escándalo que habría en todos los medios cuando encontrasen a los mamíferos de Arcagma derrotados por simples civiles. El estacionamiento contaba con cámaras que sin duda la ZPD revisaría para ver lo acontecido, estarían en grandes problemas, o al menos eso es lo que creía el pequeño vulpino.

—Es ahora o nunca, Grace, tengo que girar a la derecha para ir al hospital más cercano —exclamaría Finnick a viva voz deseando que la vulpina recapacitase de una vez por todas, aunque sabiendo lo terca que era sabía qué respuesta le esperaba.

—Finn… Tienes suerte de ser quien conduce, o sino ya te habría golpeado con mi pata sana. —La vulpina se hallaba abrazada a su hijo en la parte posterior de la van, le era imposible despegarse de él incluso con tanto dolor. Si bien el cachorro le decía estar bien, conocía a la perfección la mirada que tenía en ese preciso momento. Scott sentía dolor, tristeza, impotencia, supo verlo con los mismos ojos cuando llegó la noticia de que Drew no volvería a casa. Aunque lo defendió con éxito y fiereza del híbrido, había algo en el interior de Scott que se había roto, otra vez.

—Bien, bien, bien… Nada de hospitales ni mierdas, sólo ir a donde Sarah nos dijo. —La vulpina iba a recriminarle la forma en que hablaba frente a su hijo, aunque el fénec, conociéndola, le dirigió una fugaz mirada para que se callase. Al fin y al cabo ella había matado a alguien frente a él, ¿qué lógica tenía hablar de malas palabras después de algo así?—. Podríamos aprovechar el viaje para hablar un poco, ¿no creen? Digo, me maniataron y golpearon los tipos más buscados de la ciudad, los buscaban a ustedes y estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera, peleamos junto con una desconocida y un ladrón reconocido a nuestro lado, cruzamos demasiados límites en pocos minutos y por si fuera poco todo está grabado en las cámaras de seguridad del maldito estacionamiento. Sería un poco, sólo un poco lógico el hablar para ver qué carajos pasó ahí, ¡y saber por qué estoy metido en todo esto junto a ti y tu hijo también!

—Me bajas el tono de voz, enano. —Sin amenazas ni nada de por medio, Grace haría que el fénec bajase las orejas y respirase hondo; no es que planease ocultar todo luego de arrastrarlos hasta allí—. A Sarah no la conozco, pero a Harkness sí, llevamos algunas semanas trabajando juntos.

—Éramos nosotros dos, un sujeto del ZBI y un compañero de trabajo de Grace —explicaría Harkness, quien iba en el asiento del acompañante.

—Barnes, mi compañero, me llevó ante Ed y Abel Fowler, el lobo del ZBI. Me ofrecían ayuda a cambio de vigilar a Nick, tenía que ver por qué Arcagma lo atacó a través de Drew. No logré hallar nada en él, pero aun así seguimos trabajando juntos para deshilar los planes de Arcagma, todavía no sabíamos por qué iba detrás de Harkness.

—¿Espiabas al tío Nick, mamá? —La pregunta de Scott la tomaría por sorpresa, había algo de extrañeza y molestia en su tono de voz.

—Sólo queríamos saber por qué quisieron lastimar a tu familia, muchacho, tu mami sólo los estaba cuidando —indicaría el ladrón, luego de girarse hacia atrás para observar fijamente a Scott—. De no ser por ella no habríamos avanzado tanto, quizás ni siquiera hubiéramos podido huir de los matones que vencimos hoy.

—Gracias, Ed… —Nunca hubiese creído que Harkness fuese capaz de empatizar con alguien que no fuera él mismo, las sorpresas parecían no acabar—. No logramos averiguar demasiado sobre Arcagma, ni por qué se llevó a Drew o atacó a Nick, pero creemos haber encontrado a sus enemigos.

—¿A qué te refieres con enemigos? Técnicamente Arcagma es enemigo de todo el mundo. —Langley, escéptica, alzaría la voz ante la afirmación que la tomaría por sorpresa.

—Hallamos cierta relación entre Ed y Arcagma a través de uno de los mamíferos secuestrados más importantes: Mycroft Raines. —Langley frunciría el ceño, no lograba entender la situación al igual que Finnick, quien se limitaba a conducir en silencio.

—Hace varios meses le robé una vieja daga y un anillo al zopenco ese, estaban en una caja fuerte demasiado buena para cosas que no parecían valer tanto. Recordando la trágica historia de los Raines, creímos que valdría la pena ver si esos objetos tenían algún significado. —Luego de que Harkness explicase la corazonada que siguieron, Grace continuaría.

—Consultamos con un viejo conocido mío, alguien que está muy metido en todo lo relacionado a reliquias antiguas. La daga y el anillo de Raines tenían un significado tan grande que nunca hubiésemos sido capaces de imaginarlo. —Grace se detendría por un par de segundos para observar a Scott, la intriga y curiosidad se habían apoderado por completo de él. El cachorro nunca habría imaginado a su madre trabajando en secreto con uno de los criminales más famosos de la ciudad, combatiendo a Arcagma y, además, descubriendo a los principales rivales del enemigo número uno de Zootopia; sólo faltaba que su padre robase bancos y derrote criminales en secreto para tener una familia de lo más rara trabajando en las sombras—. Se hacen llamar La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre, son un grupo de mamíferos que controlan la ciudad casi desde su fundación.

Finnick daría un volantazo y frenaría a un costado, luego de realizar una maniobra para evitar chocar un auto que se hallaba frente a ellos. Langley por su parte tenía la mirada fija en la nada misma, ¿una secta que manipulaba la más grande metrópolis de mamíferos? De no ser por la seriedad de la situación se lo habría tomado como broma y muerto de la risa. Scott por su parte apretaría con más fuerza la pata sana de su madre, a la cual llevaba algunos segundos sujetado. Su expresión lo decía todo, incluso un cachorro tan joven como él era capaz de entender la magnitud de los dichos de la vulpina.

—Son estos tipos, los Lirios de Sangre, quienes estaban detrás de mí y los demás —indicaría Grace una vez que la van se estacionase—. No sé por qué Arcagma mandó a los suyos, yo huía por un llamado que Abel me dio, diciendo que los Lirios nos encontraron.

—Unos sujetos entraron al apartamento de Barnes a la fuerza, yo logré huir a tiempo con el libro. —Grace frunciría el ceño y dirigiría una molesta mirada al vulpino.

—¡De no ser por su obsesión con ese maldito libro no estaríamos aquí! —vociferaría la zorra a viva voz. Luego de unos segundos de silencio y tensión, continuaría—. Nos explicaron la historia de los Lirios a través de un libro, que Ed y Barnes querían ir a buscar arriesgándolo todo.

—No es momento de pelear, Grace, continúa con la historia, de nada nos sirve discutir ahora. —Finnick pondría paños fríos en tanto volvía a dar marcha a su van, estaban cerca del lugar que Langley les había marcado.

—No hay mucho más para decir, no sé por qué Arcagma nos busca —indicaría una cabizbaja Grace, quien no hallaba respuestas ante la actitud que tuvieron todos sus enemigos, ¿por qué atacar todos a la vez?

—Yo quizás tenga una respuesta para eso… Pero sería mejor esperar a que lleguemos a dónde vamos, seguramente allí estarán mis… compañeros, para explicar la situación. —Con todas las miradas puestas sobre ella, Langley se percataría de la confusión que generaron sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo sólo Harkness la conocía, nadie sabía qué hacía allí—. Fui una de las ex-convictas reclutadas por Arcagma luego del motín, me obligaron a seguirlos después de secuestrar a mi hermana. Sabían que conocía a Ed y por eso me mantenían cerca, aunque nunca supe por qué iban detrás de él, quizás esto de la Hermandad tenga algo que ver.

—Dijiste tener compañeros, aunque ya no pareces estar muy vinculada a Arcagma. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen? —El fénec daría pie a la mapache para que siga explicándose.

—Somos algún tipo de resistencia, no todos estábamos de acuerdo con lo que Arcagma nos proponía. Generar caos, saquear, infundir miedo, los suyos iban demasiado lejos pero de algún modo intentábamos contenerlos o sabotearlos, lamentablemente no éramos suficientes como para frenarlos del todo —explicaría Langley con pesar y algo de impotencia. Quería resguardar a Nick de momento, sería mejor si él se enfrentase a los suyos, aunque de momento tenían que salir vivos de su encuentro con Arcagma.

—Deberíamos hablar con Nick y la coneja para buscar ayuda. —Finnick llevaría la pata a su teléfono para observarlo luego de que comenzase a vibrar sin parar, pese a que conducía—. Por alguna razón los mensajes y llamadas me entran tarde. ¡Maldito teléfono!

—¿Quieres concentrarte en el camino, Finn? ¡Deja el teléfono!— gritaría Grace, sólo faltaba que después de salir vivos de semejante emboscada tuvieran un accidente en la carretera.

—¡Es tu maldito cuñado que me llenó de mensajes y llamadas! —respondería el fénec con un tono elevado de voz al igual que la vulpina—. ¡Y no me digas qué hacer en mi van!

—Deberíamos unir fuerzas entre todos, nos protegeremos mejor y tendremos más posibilidades de salvar a los nuestros. —La interrupción de Langley serviría para cortar la tensión entre los dos zorros.

—¡Y también venceremos a Arcagma! —El entusiasmo de Scott no sería correspondido por los adultos allí presentes. ¿Acaso era posible vencerlo? Acabaron con algunos de sus matones e incluso con uno de sus principales cabecillas, pero el mandamás y el resto de su ejército no caerían con tanta facilidad. La falta de reacción de todos allí terminaría por desanimar a un ya de por sí golpeado cachorro.

—Así, es, cariño, acabaremos con él y con todo el que nos enfrente. —Las palabras de Grace aplacaron un tanto el mal ambiente, aunque no por eso el ánimo de Scott iría en aumento.

—Tu tío también nos ayudará, estaremos más fuertes que nunca, muchacho. —El intento de Langley tampoco sería demasiado útil para el joven zorro, quien con la primera reacción de todos había tenido suficiente.

—Supongo que es aquí. —La voz de Finnick haría que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él.

El fénec había estacionado frente a un local de antigüedades, al bajar Grace se percataría que se dirigirían a un lugar que bien conocía, al igual que Harkness. La vulpina se detendría en seco para dirigirle a Langley una mirada que dejaba en claro su confusión. ¿Por qué estaban frente al negocio de antigüedades de Goldschmidt?

Todos los presentes ingresarían al local, luego de la explicación de la mapache, quien afirmaba ser una vieja amiga del dueño de la tienda, lugar donde además se escondía su hermana, Theresa. Según relataba Langley, su hermana supo de trabajar como enfermera hasta antes de ser secuestrada por Arcagma.

Goldschmidt no aparecería ante el llamado de Langley, aunque sí su hermana, cuyo rostro se transformó al ver a Harkness. Mientras una acalorada discusión comenzaba entre ellos, Finnick se apartaría para intentar comunicarse con Nick, quien le había indicado por mensaje que fuese a dicha tienda de antigüedades. El fénec se quedaría pasmado en cuanto la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese con Langley, y por ende con Arcagma, cruzase su mente, pero ni siquiera eso sería tan malo como lo que estaba observando en ese momento. Todos los grupos de chat que integraba comenzaron a comentar lo mismo en simultáneo y quiso observarlo por curiosidad. La impactante noticia lo llevaría a soltar su teléfono, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Era tan irreal como insólito, pocas palabras servirían para describir lo que sintieron cuando Arcagma esbozó que buscaba hacerles una oferta. Había movilizado a varios de sus matones, se arriesgó a salir de su escondite para verlos cara a cara, les cerró todas las salidas, incluso tenían a Drew sentado frente a ellos como posible parte del ofrecimiento, o al menos eso esperaba Nick. Era algo grande, quizás uno de los pasos más importantes de sus planes, no había otra forma de explicar su proceder.

De un bolsillo interno de su saco, Arcagma tomaría varias fotos para dejarlas frente a ellos. Ni los zorros, ni el tigre, ni sus allegados aparecían en ellas, pero sí había varios rostros conocidos. Tomarían las fotografías para observar a varios de los mamíferos más poderosos de la ciudad, ya fuese por su peso político, su poder económico o su influencia social.

—Sé de su vínculo con ellos, Skye, pero mi batalla no es con usted, tampoco con ustedes dos, ni Langley, ni sus familias y amigos. —El pelaje de la zorra de las nieves se erizaría a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, aunque se sobreentendía desde un principio que Arcagma se estaba enfrentando a los Lirios de Sangre, no había modo de que estuviese al tanto de su conexión con ellos. Al verla en shock, el felino posaría su mirada sobre ella—. Mi batalla contra la Hermandad viene desde hace varias primaveras, tal vez unas veinte, quizás menos, no soy bueno para las fechas, pero lo que quiero que entienda es que no aparecí de la noche a la mañana. Estudiamos a cada miembro de la Hermandad con una precisión aterrorizante, los hemos seguido por las sombras, pero también nos acercamos a hablar como cualquier mamífero lo haría, e incluso hemos compartido cenas y conocido a sus familias. Sé que estás con ellos desde que te graduaste de la academia de la ZIA, Blackwell vio en ti talentos únicos, y no fue lo único que vio…

—¿De qué está hablando, Skye? ¿Qué tienen que ver Big, el alcalde y el jefe del ZBI contigo? —preguntaría Nick con varias fotos en sus patas a la vulpina que seguía atónita ante las palabras de Arcagma, estando tan confundido como Tora—. ¿Qué es todo eso de la Hermandad?

—Son animales codiciosos, Nicholas, mamíferos que con tal de mantenerse en la cima son capaces de cualquier cosa. Corrompen todo lo que tocan, manipulan a los ciudadanos sin remordimiento alguno, son capaces de matar cientos sino miles con tal de obtener sólo un buen negocio —En todo momento Arcagma observaría de reojo a Skye, esperando a que defendiese a los suyos, pero no parecía haber respuesta de su parte, seguía impactada—. Llevan controlando Zootopia desde sus orígenes, sus nobles principios se desviaron rápidamente para dar lugar a este repugnante, asqueroso y aberrante grupo de…

—¡Ya basta! —Luego de soportar los dichos del felino, Skye terminaría cayendo en su provocación—. Hacemos el trabajo sucio que nadie se anima a hacer, salvamos vidas sacrificando unas pocas. Gracias a la Hermandad hoy en día Zootopia no está en crisis luego de los desastres que hubo con los Giesler y los Dalton, y con tantos otros.

—¿Se refiere a los grupos mafiosos que supieron ser cabecillas de la Hermandad y se apartaron luego de tener suficiente poder? —preguntaría Arcagma en una mezcla de ironía y soberbia—. Llegaron siendo nadie para terminar haciendo lo que todos aquí sabemos que hicieron. Para colmo, la Hermandad es tan útil que un civil tuvo que quitar a los Giesler y Dalton del mapa…. Nada de lo que venga de los Lirios de Sangre puede ser bueno, nunca.

—Hablas como si merecieras un premio Zoobel de la paz. —Nick se uniría a la conversación, aunque no terminase de entender el motivo de discusión optó por apoyar a su compañera—. No sé nada de esa Hermandad que mencionas, pero Zootopia crece día a día mientras tú secuestras animales, matas ancianas y haces que cunda el pánico. Si cree que será un héroe está más que equivocado.

—No estoy aquí para ser un héroe, sólo para erradicar a los Lirios de Sangre junto con todo su legado. — Skye abriría los ojos de par en par luego de escuchar la sentencia de Arcagma.

—¿A qué se refiere con "su legado"? —preguntaría Tora acabando con el primer silencio que se hizo presente en la conversación.

—La Hermandad basó sus principios en la filosofía de Gormsson, el fundador de Zootopia, su legado es una extensión del de él —explicaría Skye frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces quiere…

—Así es, Nicholas, quiero borrar Zootopia del mapa. —Luego de interrumpir a Nick, el felino juntaría ambas patas, entrecruzando los dedos, y las pondría sobre la mesa—. Mi oferta es simple, clara, más que beneficiosa para ustedes, además de innegociable.

—No la acepten. —Drew observó a su primo, luego al tigre y a la zorra ártica—. No se hacen ni la más mínima idea de lo que se viene, puede literalmente borrar a Zootopia del mapa. —Arcagma sonreiría mientras veía al zorro teñido de blanco por sobre su hombro.

—Los dejaré ir con vida a ustedes y a su familia, pero deberán irse ya mismo de la ciudad. —Arcagma tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, no había truco detrás de sus palabras, no había segundas intenciones. Podrían salir con vida, los suyos también, pero a cambio debían dejar la ciudad atrás, dejar de pelear.

—No entiendo, ¿dice que no significamos una amenaza pero nos pide que dejemos de combatir? —Nick no terminaba de tragarse el cuento de Arcagma, debía de haber algo más.

—No son rivales a los que deba temer, Nicholas, pero eso no significa que no los respete. —El comentario de Arcagma los tomaría desprevenidos, nadie sería capaz de ocultar su sorpresa—. Se unieron pese a todas sus diferencias para acabarme, sabiendo incluso que no tenían oportunidad alguna y eso, mi amigo, es digno de admirar. Tú luchaste por tu familia, por tus amigos, incluso te enfrentaste a tus propios compañeros de la ZPD por amor a quienes te rodean. —Luego de observar fijamente a Nick, posaría sus ojos en Tora—. Gabriel… Si los rumores son ciertos, me pone muy feliz por usted que después de tanto intente reivindicar lo que hizo hace varios años. Un mamífero que busca reparar los errores del pasado para luchar por un mejor futuro es un mamífero digno de todo tipo de halagos. —La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del felino se borró de a poco una vez que su mirada se detuviese en la zorra ártica—. Si sus motivos para luchar fuesen los que imagino, estaría bastante desilusionado… Que quisiera vencerme para volver a la Hermandad, en lugar de hacerlo por el bienestar de los demás, sería una profunda decepción, Skye. —La vulpina se cruzaría de brazos y desviaría los ojos, era demasiado obvio que su principal objetivo era estar de nuevo con los Lirios de Sangre—. Sin embargo… Si acepta mi propuesta, entenderé que ya no se preocupa por volver con ellos. Sólo tiene que irse junto a los demás y no mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucedería con Drew? —La pregunta de Nick llegaría apenas el felino guardase un breve silencio. Estaba siendo un completo egoísta y cobarde, pero entre los suyos y la ciudad, era difícil poner ambas cosas a una misma altura.

—Nick… Si ustedes no se enfrentan a él nadie más lo hará, hablamos de millones de vida en juego. —La voz de Drew se quebraba, no podía creer que su primo entrase tan fácilmente en el juego de Arcagma.

—Se quedará con nosotros hasta que mis planes hayan finalizado, conoce muy bien a todos mis mamíferos y tiene una paciencia y temperamento que lo ayudan a desenvolverse muy bien. —Nick posaría sus ojos en su Drew, meditando la situación mientras éste lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, molesto por su actuar.

—Tora, tú que eres el más grande y fuerte aquí, ¿quieres golpearlo? —El tigre observaría al zorro teñido sin decir nada—. ¡Vamos! ¡Hablamos de Arcagma! ¿¡Se irán mientras él mata a todo el mundo!?

—Por favor, Andrew, no mataré a todo el mundo, sólo lo justo y necesario… —exclamaría entre risas Arcagma, en tanto el zorro se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa como Nick hiciera antes. Al igual que hacía unos minutos, todos los matones se pondrían de pie, pero esto no le importaría al vulpino.

—¿Y qué me dices de los fuegos artificiales que tienes en tu mina? ¿Son para celebrar una vez que acabes con los idiotas de la Hermandad? —Con cada pregunta, Drew aumentaría el tono de voz y el rostro de Arcagma iría cambiando, ya no estaba tan a gusto con las palabras de su médico personal—. Me hablaste una y mil veces de tu filosofía, sé lo quieres hacer y peor aún, sé que eres capaz porque tienes todas las herramientas a tu disposición.

—Tiene razón… —Al igual que Drew, Skye se pondría de pie para enfrentarse a un disgustado Arcagma—. No podemos ni vamos a retirarnos, no hasta que tú y tus matones caigan, del primero al último. Los mamíferos de Zootopia no merecen todo el daño que les estás causando. Destruyes familias, matas inocentes, dañas a los niños… Te venceré, volveré a la Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre y me aseguraré de que mierdas como tú nunca vuelvan a hacer semejantes atrocidades.

—No es por ser especista, pero los linces tienden a caerme mal, no habría accedido al trato de ninguna forma —exclamaría Tora poniéndose de pie—. Además, Zootopia es un lugar bonito, cuando todo termine quiero mi propia casa en el Distrito Forestal, lo que no podré hacer si tú ganas…

—Más te vale que todo salga bien, Drew, porque por tu culpa tendremos que arriesgarnos todos. —Estando algo cabizbajo, Nick se pondría de pie, sacaría su teléfono del bolsillo y leería el mensaje que Finn le dejase hacía rato. Suspirando de tranquilidad, elevaría sus verdes para fijarlos en los de Arcagma—. Es hora de que nos vayamos, calvito, tenemos mucho trabajo en la ZPD viendo cómo derribarte.

—Y yo tengo que ir a por Sarah, se fue a buscar… un paquete. Necesito escoltarla. —Tora sería el primero en darle la espalda a Arcagma, se encaminaría a la salida sin miedo alguno a sus enemigos. Cruzaría el umbral de la puerta y se giraría para ver a los suyos—. ¿No es que tenían trabajo que hacer? Vámonos, él no disparará.

—Gabriel tiene razón, no dispararé… —Una vez más, Arcagma mostraba esa sonrisa sacada del infierno, un terrorífico brillo se haría presente en sus ojos—. Andrew todavía tiene trabajo que hacer, así que se viene con nosotros. —Un coyote se acercaría al zorro y lo tomaría de una de sus patas, pero Drew se resistiría. Sin darle demasiada importancia, Arcagma se dirigiría hacia la cocina, quizás allí hubiese una salida trasera—. Ya que se quedarán, espero que disfruten el espectáculo, estimados.

—No te preocupes por mí, Nick, estaré bien, procura… —Le sería imposible a Andrew Wilde terminar su oración en tanto las llamas se reflejaban en sus propios ojos.

Caos, terror, destrucción, el mínimo movimiento de uno de los dedos de Arcagma traería el infierno frente a ellos luego de accionar un pequeño interruptor. Segundos después de que aparecieran las llamas, todos taparían sus orejas ante un ruido ensordecedor que parecía el grito unificado de miles de demonios. El Hotel Requiem se derrumbaba primero sobre sí mismo y luego cayendo en dirección contraria a ellos.

Nick, aún aturdido, levantaría la vista para ver a su alrededor, Skye estaba poniéndose de pie y Tora se tomaba la cabeza con ambas patas. Ni uno solo de los matones de Arcagma estaba presente, todos huyeron durante la explosión y consigo se habían llevado a Drew. Nuevamente, se llevaban a su primo frente a él sin que pudiese hacer nada, maldeciría por todo lo alto mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Skye se acercaría a él con torpes pasos, tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, era muy peligroso estar cerca de una posible zona de derrumbe. La bomba de Arcagma debía de haber estado en el subsuelo, y además debía de haber bombas de menor calibre sobre los cimientos del hotel, no había otro modo de crear una explosión como esa.

Al salir a la calle verían varios animales corriendo de un lado a otro, lógicamente aterrados por lo acontecido, aunque no parecían ser tantos como cuando llegaron al bar. El polvillo en el aire no les permitía ver mucho más allá que unos pocos metros, debían de avanzar con cuidado para no tropezar con escombros ni chocarse con nadie.

Varias ambulancias comenzaban a oírse en la lejanía, en medio del grito constante de tantos mamíferos. El teléfono de Nick vibraría, quizás fuese Judy, Finn o de Grace para preguntar por él. Inesperado y shockeante por partes iguales sería el mensaje que recibiría a través del número con el cuál Arcagma se comunicó con él. Se frenaría en seco mientras descargaba un cúmulo de imágenes, Tora y Skye se acercarían a él para ver qué le sucedía, topándose también con la ingrata sorpresa. Arcagma le estaba enviando imágenes de él junto a Skye cuando mantuvieron relaciones, eran fragmentos del video que la vulpina grabó. También había fotos de él asaltando la ZPD, de la vulpina atacando la ZIA, de ambos ayudando a Arcagma una y otra vez, todo junto con capturas de pantalla donde el felino enviaba las mismas fotos a diferentes medios de comunicación.

En cuestión de minutos, quien dijo respetarlos pese a su rivalidad, terminó por arruinar sus vidas al exponerlos como sus aliados y como amantes. Un único pensamiento se instalaría en la mente del condenado zorro y lo perseguiría hasta el final, una única preocupación se apoderaría por completo de él. ¿Qué sucedería con Judy al ver esas fotos?

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nota de autor: Y unos tres meses después, al fin llegó el capítulo xD. Fueron meses con muchos altibajos, pero no me detendré demasiado con ello, sólo diré que ahora, con relativas vacaciones, estaré escribiendo de forma un poco más intensiva para traer el siguiente capítulo en menos tiempo de lo que me está llevando cada actualización. No quedan demasiados capítulos, no daré una cantidad estimada pero ya estamos, en efecto, en la recta final. Mi meta es acabar con este fic antes de que comience 2019, para lo cual tendré que escribir bastante más y limitar tiempo de otros lados, así que no sé que tan factible sea dicha meta, pero bueno... Se hará el esfuerzo para traerles todo tan rápido como sea posible. Hasta pronto y gracias por leer una vez más ;)**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **4ndr3w:** esta vez en lugar de 2 meses fueron 3… Espero que la tardanza no te obligue a perder tiempo con el cap anterior de nuevo xD. Sería curioso ver un manga con todas estas locuras, de saber dibujar bien me tomaría el tiempo de al menos hacer las partes más importantes xD. ¿Sabes quién será victorioso? Pero si nadie ganará… Gracias nuevamente por leer 4ndr3w, siempre es genial saber que uno cuenta con el apoyo de un lector tan fiel ;)

 **Rene18:** ¿Del siglo? Quizás exageres, podría haber cosas mejores (? Sabiendo a quién estás leyendo y viendo de qué psj se trata, obvio es que nada bueno saldría de eso, fue toda una excusa para desatar el caos xD. ¿La nutria odia zorros? Está inspirada en Vic, nada interesante… El nombre del pelón, ya era hora, aunque de momento eso no tomará mucha relevancia… Arcagma siempre supo estar un paso delante de ellos, era obvio que sabía de sus planes xD. Lo de qué tiene en mente… faltan un par de episodios para que salga a luz. Más allá de tus típicos comentarios respecto al baño, me agrada ver que te gustó el jugueteo entre ambos, y lo de desnudarse… coneja al fin y al cabo (? Lo de la charla de Skye y Judy, ¿quién quita que a Nick en efecto le gustasen los conejos? Las cosas aún no se ponen interesantes, más allá del encuentro entre Skye y el menso ese, creeme (? No hay necesidad de este tipo de agresiones, si tú te encariñas con los psj no es mi culpa, si ya sabes cómo es el asunto… Anda, ¿qué gracia tendría si solo me limitase a limpiar a un par de idiotas por su error sin arrastrar al resto? Nos estamos leyendo René, hasta el próxima cap.

 **Makarov Fox:** se comenzó por el libro para hacer gancho con el capítulo anterior. Tuve el presentimiento de que te gustaría lo del juego de té. Era obvio que lo iba a estafar. Claramente vendía drogas, no está para nada cuerdo. Lo manejó sólo por tratarse de Barnes, que es claramente muy menso. Más que picarón un idiota diría yo. Lo de alfombra de lobo no habría estado mal, lástima que ya no se pueda… Nah, nunca lo iban a matar ahí, merece morir más delante de mejor modo. No es para nada africano Zachary. No le queda nada de vida al felino, ya en ese cap se le vio muy pero muy mal. Viktor es un nombre genial. La diferencia de tamaños es como si fuera una nutria normal y un zorro apenas más grande. Entre ellos no hay más que amistad… Andrew necesariamente tiene que estar en medio de todo, es el mejor modo de hacerlo sufrir. Sanchez no matará a nadie, pronto entenderás por qué xD. Seh, debajo de la almohada, no es nada fuera de lo normal. Mucho juego entre esos dos la verdad. Que en la película fuese así no quiere decir que aquí deba seguir siendo así (? Skye es, en efecto, una triple agente, sino más. 7w7 de reconciliación… dicen que es bueno. No pienses demasiado en los detalles como la crema, no le encontrarás sentido. En sí, si son 2 antílopes, pero diferentes subrazas o algo así. Ben x Nancy besto ship. Era de esperarse q el zorro ese fuese Goldschmidt. No le dan todas las denuncias, le dan cosas relacionadas al caso de Arcagma y, por ende, Harkness. Sólo tú confundes desprevenido con depravado, tu mente te traiciona. Al final Fowler no los manda al carajo, uno muere y dsp a él se lo llevan. No son malos agentes, Fowler es genial. No se murió… ¿o sí? La rw al final te la dejé ;)

 **Reyarturo4:** hasta que decidiste aparecer, vago (? Coincido, de noche es mucho más genial, aunque no daban los horarios xD. Tomo el cumplido de ese par de mensos en su arco cómico, pero lo del libro no puedes decir que es algo viejo, es otro contexto diferente xD. Si nunca conociste ese aspecto de Sánchez… es porque no existe (? Dudo que puedas presenciarlo mucho xD. Nah, tranquilo que nadie lo descifra aún, y dudo que lo hagan, es muy enrevesado apropósito xD. Para volver a encontrar el hilo debes leer todo de nuevo, o despertar a tiempo para cuando te ofrezco una llamada para explicarte (? No entendí lo de no estar satisfecho a menos que ser lobo, ha de ser porque no soy lobo (?

No te quejes del santas frutillas con crema, ve y escribe tú tu propio fic (? Cómo te gusta ver zorros versátiles, ¿eh? ¿Algo que quieras confesar? Uffff, tremendamente inspiradora esa entrada xD. Siempre perdiendo el hilo, de tanto pensar sólo en Peter se te atrofiaron las neuronas. ¿En serio querías un headshot? xD. Yo quería que al menos tu rostro se conserve intacto, pero si quieres un balazo en la cabeza lo agendo para la próxima. Me gusta tu idea de una llamada bien loca, podría hacerse un día de estos.

Nah, el lemon no daba en dicha situación era quemar una bonita situación con sexo sin sentido. Así que eres exigente para morir… Dudo escribir más fics, pero creeme que de hacerlo, morirás de forma grotesca (? Gracias por el aullido Rey, nos olemos luego xD. Y reno ya apareció, pero tú vives pensando más en Peter que leyendo y te lo pasas por alto (? Hasta el siguiente cap, suerte Rey xD.

 **Byakko Yugure:** ¿Días tontos? Si es por eso Barnes tiene sólo días… Vamos, Barnes hizo muchas cosas bien, como dar pie a que descubran a los suyos para que vayan tras ellos y permitir así que la historia avance, es un genio (? Sí… igual no te preocupes, uno se acostumbra a tus rageos. ¿Pobre Harkness? Convengamos que Barnes va con él porque lo permite, será buen ladrón, pero no elige bien a sus compañeros xD. Sin duda alguna, toparse con Theresa fue un golpe muy bajo, me gustó meterle un poco de sentimiento al cabrón este xD.

Bien, cambiamos de arco, vamos con la nutria. Cuantos cumplidos en este párrafo, muchas gracias xD. Siendo sincero, fue de los arcos que más fácil pude escribir y de los cuales más me gustó el resultado final, es genial poder haber transmitido lo que buscaba. No sabría si decir que frágil, pero sin ninguna duda cansado, agotado, hastiado de toda la situación. Mmm… no creo que Sánchez abandone a Arcagma ante esto, sí que se ha decepcionado, pero de ahí a dejarlo… habiendo llegado tan lejos y habiendo hecho tanto, ¿qué sentido tendría? El "casi" haber empatizado con él es mucho decir viniendo de ti xD.

Vamos con Nick y Judy pues. ¿Cómo buena hembra? Que no te vaya a leer ninguna feminazi que tu cabeza rueda al toque xD. Mucho juego entre ambos y el zorro pierde contra Judy, típico (? Nick con una jugarreta logra librarse, típico x2 (?

Nick necesitaba algún galardón para llevarse algo de protagonismo, mientras que Judy necesitaba ser un poco menos… ¿obvia? Que no te quepa duda de cómo Skye disfrutaba la situación xD. Se podría decir que Judy es muy inocente al no darse cuenta de todo lo que le marcó Skye, ¿o quizás la vulpina tiene muy buen ojo? No hablaré demasiado de lo que planteas luego… el cómo hacen con el asunto de tamaño y demás xD. Más que el cielo le sonrió el universo en sí, vaya suerte tuvo (? A ver… recursos para volar el edificio podría tener, pero no sería muy sensato xD. Pobre Fowler… ¿Barnes? ¿Quién? ¿La nueva alfombra en la entrada de alguno de los tantos escondites de la Hermandad? xD. Coincido que antes de caer en las garras de Herbert cualquier cosa es preferible, pero el tipo hizo bien xD. Grace al final huyó, pero de seguro el lugar tuvo poco… Lo de las curiosidades, más específicamente lo del boceto, creí que te lo había mencionado a estas alturas xD. No critico tus gameplays, critico el que te quedes horas y horas y horas con ellos cuando podrías hacer cosas más productivas, aprende de mí (? Difícil que salga a la luz el boceto con los proyectos que sabes que tengo en mente, pero bueno, a agendarlo por si acaso, quién sabe. Nos estamos leyendo donde siempre Cris, hasta pronto ;)

 **ErickLsk:** Hace largo tiempo que quería responder tu comentario, no te haces una idea de lo increíble que fue toparse con semejante review, es por lejos de los comentarios que más me han llenado como ficker. Antes de seguir respondiéndote, también quiero agradecer que te releyeras todo de nuevo, vaya esfuerzo xD. Sin duda alguna, Nick es quien peor se las ha traído a lo largo de la historia, y aún queda más para su pesar. ¿Más aún dsp de todo lo que acaba de pasar en el 18? Pues… todo es posible con lo que se viene. Judy por su parte es alguien que todavía tiene mucho por entregar, aunque queden pocos capítulos. Ambos han sufrido, ambos seguirán sufriendo, crecer deberán crecer, pero si es juntos o por separado… ya se verá.

Sigamos ahora con la zorra de las nieves. Todos sus actos tendrán consecuencias, como sucede con todos aquí, te diría que esperes lo inesperado pero… sería hablar demasiado pronto. Ha cometido muchísimos errores, más que nadie creo, el que estuviese siendo manipulada por Blackwell no la justifica porque ella misma sabía que para volver a la Hermandad debía pasar por ello, te doy la razón en todo lo que dices de ella, pero ahora que todo se les fue de las manos quizás podamos ver a la verdadera Skye. Tiene poco tiempo para demostrar todo aquello que ha evolucionado y quizás apenas tenga oportunidades, será difícil que los suyos la perciban como alguien en quien confiar. Jack por su parte, quizás todavía le quede algo para mostrar…

Grace… Vaya análisis has hecho de ella xD. La zorra a diferencia de mi anterior fic sí que ha tomado protagonismo, más en este capítulo. Su relación con Nick ha tenido altibajos, es cierto, no se preocupa mucho por él, cierto también, pero ahora que todo a salido a la luz llegará el momento de dejar todo en limpio para ver qué cuernos hacer para enfrentarse a Arcagma sin morir en el intento. Es genial poder leer que ha sido de tus psj favoritos, en lo personal es de quienes más disfruto escribir, junto con Arcagma, pero párrafo aparte para él. Sí que has tomado cariño a varios psj, varios de los cuales aún tienen un pequeño espacio reservado a futuro xD.

Arcagma es algo difícil de comprender en esta historia, sobretodo porque aún no se sabe lo más importante de él. Que cambió de cara a su anticipada muerte es algo en lo que te daré la razón, tmb en esto de que tomó su decisión y sus cambios para enfrentar a la Hermandad, pero no saques conclusiones aún, quizás te sorprenda, o eso espero. Nunca fue un héroe, en los motivos tras su actuar se encuentra el por qué, aunque el fin que persigue quizás sea bueno las razones detrás de él no son exactamente heroicas. La doctora… Sí, ayudó a idear el plan, un plan que no necesariamente va acorde a sus principios, le es más fácil echar culpas a Herbert y compañía antes que aceptar que no hubiese pasado todo ello de no ser por su actuar, ¿quizás valiera la pena contradecirse para ayudar a su viejo y moribundo amigo? Al menos se topó con Scott y se terminó sintiendo identificada con él, un pequeño encuentro que la haría reflexionar más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué acelerar su muerte? ¿Por qué no solo desaparecer en las sombras? Quizás sea parte de su plan… ¿O quizás no?

Por momentos las palabras de Arcagma son mías, no lo negaré xD. Tu larga travesía en toda la extensión de esta historia es algo que te agradezco y nunca dejaré de agradecer enormemente, espero que tanto tiempo después de la última actualización puedas disfrutar de este capítulo. Hasta pronto, ErickLsk, espero no dejarte esperando tanto de cara a lo que se viene.


	19. Cuando lo imaginable acontece

Si hubiese algún modo de llevar el infierno a la tierra, sin duda alguna se encontraba en las puertas del mismo. Lo único a su favor era que Grace, Finnick y Scott estaban a salvo, con él. Arcagma había desnudado sus peores secretos ante el mundo entero y no había modo alguno de defenderse, quienes fueron sus amigos debían de odiarlo y la hembra que tanto amaba debía de estar sufriendo como nunca.

Había pasado un día desde que el Requiem se derrumbó frente a sus ojos, marcando su caída después de los trucos tan sucios y bajos del calvo felino. Su primer pensamiento estuvo dirigido hacia Judy, quiso ir a por ella en el momento en que todo se fue al diablo pero Skye insistió en mantenerse en las sombras. Asomar el hocico con todas las agencias buscándolos y con la misteriosa hermandad que le mencionaron era un suicidio. Debía de ser paciente, y eso implicaba evitar acercarse a Judy de manera directa con tal de protegerla.

Las horas se pasaban con tortuosa lentitud, la mayor parte del tiempo lo invirtió hablando con Finnick para explicar toda la situación desde el comienzo de la misma y con Scott, para ayudarlo a sobrellevar todo lo que estaba viviendo. La convivencia no era de lo mejor y más de una vez hubo choques y discusiones entre los presentes. Si estaban todos unidos era por un fin en común, nada más.

Se encontró con su familia y aliados en un escondite que Langley proveyó apenas salió a luz la jugarreta de Arcagma, les indicó la ubicación de una casa en el Distrito Forestal donde se encontraría con Finn, Grace y Scott. La información lo tomó un tanto por sorpresa pero fue un gran cable a tierra para mantener la compostura en medio del caos. El lugar era pequeño y eran un total de nueve mamíferos, Tora y Harkness ofrecieron irse para dejar más espacio al resto pero todos creyeron que lo mejor era estar reunidos ante una eventual amenaza.

En un comienzo la tensión fue asfixiante, Nick necesitaba explicarse y la presencia de alguien tan intimidante como Tora a su lado no ayudaba. Sólo Finn y Scott confiaron en el tigre desde un principio, mientras que Langley logró que Goldschmidt y su hermana se tranquilicen ante la presencia del enorme acompañante. Su cuñada era algo escéptica respecto al gran felino, aunque conociéndola quizás no confiase en nadie allí.

En cuanto el zorro comenzó a explicar cómo terminó trabajando junto a Arcagma, todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio y nadie lo interrumpió mientras hablaba, pero así como todos le dieron el tiempo de explicarse, a cambio exigieron respuestas. ¿Cómo era Arcagma? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué relación tenía con Skye? ¿En serio no tuvo ninguna otra opción más que trabajar con él? Asimismo la vulpina no sería la excepción, mucho menos considerando que estaba desde antes que Nick se uniese Arcagma.

Su relato ayudaría a aliviar un poco los ánimos, recibió más apoyo del que creyó en un primer momento. Tora siempre estaba abierto al diálogo con él, Finnick, Skye y Langley por lo general también. Del trío de mamíferos que no conocía, Theresa parecía ser la más agradable de todas, su hermana parecía haberle hablado bien de él y se mostraba agradecida por la participación del zorro durante su rescate. Grace por su parte estaba siendo más fría y distante de los allí presentes, aunque siendo sincero esperaba algo incluso peor. Lo vivenciado con el idiota de Todd y el haber arrastrado a Scott en medio de una batalla terminaron por derrumbar su espíritu, que él mismo estuviese en problemas no parecía ser una de las mayores preocupaciones de la vulpina. Scott, el futuro de Drew, la persecución de Arcagma y la misteriosa hermandad que mencionó mantenían su mente ocupada todo el tiempo, sin importar cuánto intentase ayudarla nada funcionaba.

Si le preguntasen en ese preciso cuáles eran las hembras más feroces que conocía, sin duda alguna Grace y Judy serían su elección. No hacía falta destacar los logros y la personalidad de Judy, pero jamás habría esperado tanto de la vulpina. Se metió por sus propios medios en la lucha de Arcagma y la hermandad para apenas saber algo sobre su esposo, en tanto Zootopia entera farfullaba teorías ridículas sobre los motivos del calvo felino. Luego, por si fuera poco, estuvo la emboscada que le tendieron los matones dirigidos por Todd, ¡cuyo fin estuvo a manos de su mismísima cuñada! Era de locos pensar que una civil acabó con ese desquiciado mientras las agencias fracasaban en todos sus intentos de dar con él, y el modo en que se dio su muerte… Ya no podría ver a Grace con los mismos ojos, la transformación que llevó a cabo desde la desaparición de Drew era brutal. ¿Qué tantos extremos tendría que pasar una madre de familia para matar a alguien apuñalándolo con un vidrio roto reiteradas veces? Su mirada era fría como pocas, algo se había quebrado en ella para poder salvar a su cría.

Scott por su parte estaba viviendo una película de horror. Cuando rescatasen a Drew, de seguro éste se moriría al ver lo que debería invertir en un psicólogo. El secuestro de su padre fue un golpe de lo más bajo, y ahora se le sumaba la persecución que viviría junto con su madre. Tuvo suerte de no perder su ojo durante el arrebato de Todd, aunque dicho encuentro ya habían traído sus primeras pesadillas. Daba todo de sí para intentar levantarle el ánimo, las Langley también intentaban ayudarlo, pero la única que lograba acercarse a él era Grace.

Si bien eran sus aliados, poco le importaban Goldschmidt y Harkness, el par de idiotas no paraban de poner incómodo al resto con sus constantes discusiones. En un ambiente tan inestable emocionalmente, lo último que les hacía falta era un dúo de zorros tóxicos. Tenía la suerte de contar con Finn y Langley, quienes los calmaban a cada rato. Su cordura se hallaba al límite y por momentos también él se ponía a discutir con ellos, le era inevitable mantenerse al margen todo el tiempo.

Harkness, Tora y Langley se encontraban jugando a las cartas en la cocina, cerca de ellos Goldschmidt y Theresa hablaban de trivialidades y Skye leía un libro que encontró en una estantería para pasar el rato, sentada a unos metros de ellos. Grace acompañaba a Scott en el dormitorio, el cachorro intentaba dormirse y ella lo cuidaría mientras. Finnick, por su parte, estaba en la sala de estar descansando en un sofá. Intentaría aprovechar la situación para tener un momento a solas con él, tenía varias ideas en su mente dando vueltas y su viejo amigo parecía la mejor opción para hablar de ellas.

—¿Te molesta si hablamos un rato, Finn? —Nick se pararía frente al fénec, mientras éste entreabriría los ojos de a poco y se estiraba para desperezarse.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó el vulpino de menor tamaño sabiendo que Nick no buscaba una conversación trivial, en tanto se sentaba sobre el sofá.

—Sé que has de estar algo decepcionado por lo que viste de Skye…

—Es asunto tuyo, no me importa si estás con la coneja y la zorra al mismo tiempo —esbozaría Finnick luego de un leve gruñido—. Son tus cosas, no quiero meterme ni que tú me metas en ellas, ¿entiendes?

—Vamos, Finn, en serio necesito hablar de esto y más cosas.

—Todos tenemos necesidades, Nick, y no por eso arrastramos a todos los demás con nuestra mierda. —El vulpino rojo retrocedería un par de pasos ante el inimaginado golpe bajo de su amigo, no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

—Sí… Olvídalo, no quise interrumpir tu siesta.

—No, tú olvídalo… No quise decir eso, ven y siéntate, hablemos. Sólo… estoy algo más irritable de lo normal. —Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, Nick se sentaría a la par del fénec, con la mirada fija en la nada y respirando, profundo dejando en evidencia su malestar—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Me es imposible dejar de pensar en ella, eso es lo que pasa. —Nick observaría de reojo cómo Finn apartaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño—. Sé lo que has de estar pensando. Dirás algo como, "fuiste un idiota, Nick, son las consecuencias de salir con dos hembras a la vez, intentar algo serio y mientras tanto jugar a las espaldas de tu chica es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho en tu inútil vida", pero las cosas no son como parecen.

—No pongas en mi hocico palabras que no son mías. Cualquiera puede tener un desliz, más en tu situación, con Judy alejándose y con toda la mierda de Arcagma, puedo entender eso. Lo que en serio me parece estúpido fue la grabación, ¿en qué pensabas?

—No fue un desliz, sólo… —Desviaría la mirada hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina, luego fijaría sus esmeraldas en los ojos de Finnick—. Estuve obligado a hacer eso, ni siquiera supe que había una grabación hasta que salió a luz.

—¿Por la zorra de las nieves? —preguntaría el fénec, el gesto de su amigo no le sería indiferente.

—Era eso o me arriesgaba a que maten a Drew, ella me daría la contraseña para que Arcagma tuviese control de los archivos que quería y a cambio debía hacer lo que quisiera.

—¿¡Cómo rayos no le arrancaste los ojos todavía!?

—¿Y arriesgarme a que lastimaran a alguien? ¡Estaba arrinconado, Finn!

—Dame un solo motivo para no sacarla a patadas de aquí mismo. No sólo jugó con Drew, sino que por su culpa puedes perder a la coneja.

—Necesitamos aliados para combatir a Arcagma, sólo por eso está aquí.

—¿Aliados? ¡Esa zorra no es de fiar! ¡Y me refiero a zorra en todos los sentidos de la palabra!

—¿Quieres bajar la voz?—Algunos segundos de silencio después, Nick continuaría—. Sarah piensa que Skye tuvo que ver en una emboscada que nos tendieron cuando rescatamos a Theresa, pero eso no es lo peor… Cuando nos juntamos con Arcagma en ese maldito bar, el tipo dijo que Skye pertenece a la secta que mencionó Grace.

—Ya es suficiente, dile que se vaya al carajo o yo mismo me encargaré de mandar su trasero bien lejos de una patada….

—Me gusta como suena eso. —Una voz femenina llegaría desde el pasillo, ambos se girarían al observar a la hembra mientras esta se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Maldita sea, Sarah, ¿quieres matarme del susto? —exclamaría Nick en tanto el escalofrío que sintió se desvanecía.

—Ya te dejé mi opinión clara en cuanto a eso, Skye es un peligro, y si lo hablas con todos aquí a sus espaldas, la tensión sólo aumentará. —La mapache avanzaría hacia ellos luego de ver por sobre su hombro para revisar que la zorra siguiese lejos—. Tu cuñada ya habló de la Hermandad, también David nos dijo muchas cosas de ellos, son mamíferos que sólo buscan su propio bien.

—Es una enemiga de Arcagma, y si ella quiere hacerlo caer por mí bien. —indicaría el zorro rojo.

—¿En serio confiarás en alguien que te manipuló, que jugó con la vida de tu familia, que te expuso ante el mundo y por quien puedes perderlo todo? ¿Es en serio Nick? —Si bien los dichos de Finnick mostraban lo ilógico de su decisión, su postura se mantenía firme.

—Si Skye se va de aquí quizás sumemos otro enemigo… Y también necesito que ella misma explique lo que pasó en esa grabación, mi palabra por sí sola ya no vale de mucho. —La voz del cabizbajo zorro estaba cargada de pesar; los hechos mostrados al mundo por Arcagma estaban por completo descontextualizados, pero era la absoluta verdad para todos en ese momento—. Si es cierto que quiere redimirse, tal vez pueda hacerme uno que otro favor, de hecho necesitaría varios ahora mismo.

—Hablando de favores, aquí tienes lo que te prometí. —Ante la curiosa e intrigada mirada del fénec, Langley le entregaría un celular a Nick y éste lo guardaría en uno de sus bolsillos en un rápido movimiento.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen… Fue de acuerdo común que no usaríamos teléfonos, podrían rastrearnos los locos de la secta esa o pasar cosas peores —exclamaría Finnick evitando elevar el tono de voz con mucho esfuerzo.

—Es descartable y está registrado con una de mis identidades falsas, una vez nick lo use solo es cuestión de romperlo para que no lo localicen luego de eso —explicaría la mapache cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta por la actitud del vulpino.

—Ya sé cómo funciona un celular descartable y sé que hay menor riesgo a que nos encuentren, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. El problema aquí es a quién llamará Nick y lo que le dirá, eso es lo peligroso. ¿Y si tienen su teléfono intervenido y escuchan su conversación? Te condenarás a ti y podrías condenarla a ella—El zorro rojo tragaría saliva ante el comentario de su amigo. Sabía que tenía la completa razón, pero necesitaba hablar con Judy o moriría de la desesperación.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pronto los ojos de la mapache se abrirían—. ¿Qué es lo que harás, Nick?

—Es cosa mía, Sarah, a ti no te afectará en nada. Ya te dije todo lo que sucedió en la charla con Arcagma y tú me diste lo que querías, estamos a mano. —El zorro se pondría de pie e intentaría alejarse, pero Langley lo tomaría de su hombro.

—No se trata de estar a mano, idiota, me has cuidado la espalda montones de veces y me ayudaste con mi hermana, hay algo forjado entre nosotros que no aparece de la noche a la mañana. Llámalo amistad, respeto o como quieras, pero esto que tenemos me impide apartarme mientras estás en caída libre, no dejaré que cometas un error que puedes evitar. —Nick abriría sus ojos de par en par, nunca se habría esperado la respuesta que Sarah acababa de darle. Sin embargo, pese a que su acto de lealtad lo reconfortase, no podía obedecer su llamado de atención.

—Si estuvieses en mi misma situación, y necesitaras hablar con alguien a quien amas pero lastimaste mucho, ¿qué es lo que harías? —La mapache pronto comprendería el por qué detrás del accionar del vulpino, sus sentimientos lo estaban cegando—. ¿Te alejarías de ese mamífero y lo dejarías sufrir en silencio? ¿Incluso si te odia por errores que te forzaron a cometer?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Si bien nunca sabría lo que era estar en sus patas , Langley intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón aunque tuviese que mentir—. Podrá seguir adelante con su vida, sacrificaría mi felicidad para darle una nueva oportunidad en lo que sea que el destino le depare, aunque yo ya no pueda acompañarlo.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, pero créeme cuando te digo que no lo es. —Los ojos de Nick pronto se pondrían brillosos, una mezcla de impotencia y dolor se apoderaba de él.

—Tienes que pensar en el mañana, no en el hoy, te autodestruirás y dañarás a todos —indicaría Finnick, intentando contener las ganas de golpear a su amigo. No había modo de que entrase en razón, y lo entendía a la perfección, pero se condenaría a sí mismo ante el más mínimo error—. Ella estará bien y cuando todo esto termine la verdad saldrá a la luz, pero no tienes que dejarte llevar. Te estás preocupando por lo que sientes y no por lo que podría pasarle, estás siendo egoísta, Nick.

—¿Egoísta? ¿¡Egoísta!? ¡Llegué hasta estos extremos por preocuparme por todos menos por mí! ¡Seguí adelante por todos los demás y mírame!

—No hagas esto, Nick, por favor. —En todos sus años de amistad, nunca vio a Finnick suplicando nada ante nadie. Se quedaría inmóvil mientras millones de escenarios surcaban su mente, las posibilidades de ser afectados en el futuro por intentar llamar a Judy eran mínimas, pero allí estaban. De pronto una figura se acercaría desde las espaldas de Langley, terminando por aumentar la tensión entre los allí presentes.

—¿Qué es lo que no debe hacer? —preguntaría Skye con una gélida mirada.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El control remoto, un viejo vaso de vidrio con su nombre grabado y varias botellas supieron bailar en sus patas a lo largo de las últimas horas. El televisor de su apartamento no parecía ser más que un adorno, dado el poco uso que le daba; estuvo encendido más tiempo desde el incidente que en los últimos meses. Del mismo modo, todas esas botellas con vinos y licores que le regalaron en diferentes ocasiones no eran más que un juntadero de polvo debajo de su mesada, al menos hasta ahora. No era un gran fan de la bebida, pero ahí estaba en ese preciso momento, cambiando canales sin buscar nada puntual mientras acababa el contenido de una nueva botella, ya ni sabía qué estaba tomando.

Tuvo miedo de mirar la hora, sabía que por la mañana debía ir al trabajo luego del día de descanso que lo obligaron a tomar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un dolor que sabía que no calmaría ni con la más potente de las aspirinas, pero en su pecho había una sensación mucho más displacentera aún. ¿Cómo fue que todo sucedió frente a sus narices sin que se dé cuenta? No conocía a Skye y Nick tanto como Jack y Judy, quienes, por sus reacciones, fueron impactados por la verdad de forma más atroz; ello sin embargo no minimizaba el golpe a su orgullo, la traición del par de zorros fue quizás la mayor decepción de toda su vida.

A todo el caos de la ZPD se le sumaba la inexplicable desaparición de Abel. Su mejor amigo nunca volvió al trabajo luego de su descanso, ni se presentó al día siguiente. Su apartamento estaba intacto, mas no el de su vecino, donde se hallaron marcas de balas e incluso rastros de sangre. La última llamada que efectuaría Abel sería hacia un individuo cuya conexión en toda esta enrevesada trama no lograba comprender: la cuñada de Nick, esposa del desaparecido Andrew Wilde y compañera de Barnes Willard, el vecino de Abel. Grace se había esfumado junto con su hijo; al intentar hallar a un amigo de la familia, llamado Finnick, este también había sido tragado por la tierra.

Según le informaron, en el lugar donde se había avistado al fénec aparecieron varios cadáveres de los mamíferos de Arcagma, incluido Todd. Un sanguinario tiroteo se llevaría la vida de todos esos infelices, aunque las grabaciones del lugar no mostraban nada. Había un salto temporal en las cintas, ¿una jugarreta de Skye tal vez? La hora era cercana a la desaparición de Abel y al último avistamiento de Grace con su hijo, según relatos de un taxista que afirmaba haberlos llevado hasta el lugar.

Había un último individuo que no volvió a ser visto, la ZPD intentó contactar con él por una denuncia que dejó por la mañana. La mismísima Skye había prestado oídos al denunciante, que afirmaba haber sido robado por Harkness. ¿El elemento hurtado? Un libro del cual nadie tenía registro y un nombre de lo más sospechoso mencionando una extraña hermandad, o eso al menos había dicho Bogo. David Goldschmidt era el vulpino que no pudo ser localizado de ningún modo, la ZPD lo buscaba para escuchar su declaración respecto al ladrón que había sido acompañado por Willard.

Hubiese querido tener teorías para aclarar sus dudas o cuanto menos dar una ínfima respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas, pero era imposible atar los múltiples cabos. Skye y Nick trabajaban para Arcagma, incluso atacaron a sus propios compañeros; el primo de Wilde era secuestrado sin motivo aparente hacía varías semanas, su sobrino y cuñada desaparecían junto al mejor amigo de la familia en el lugar donde varios matones eran asesinados; el compañero de Grace Wilde desaparecía en medio de una balacera y el informe forense indicaba que varias de las marcas de disparos coincidían con las balas del arma reglamentaria del ZBI, era un hecho que Abel estuvo allí mismo. Todos desaparecidos, todos fueron seguidos de cerca por la muerte y todos hacían que su cabeza doliese de forma insoportable, además de su corazón. Más le valía al imbécil de Abel seguir con vida y darle una buena explicación, o juraba por su mismísimo primer amor, y hermana del mencionado lobo, que se cargaría con algo más que su pistola del ZBI para salir de cacería.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tenía la boca reseca y sentía frío en todo su cuerpo. De un momento a otro las tres de la mañana se convirtieron en las nueve, se vestiría tan rápido como le fuese posible y buscaría sus llaves para irse sin desayuno de por medio. En medio de los apurones tropezaría un par de veces, se sentía algo mareado y las náuseas le molestaban a más no poder; nunca había sido alguien de beber en exceso y la migraña era de lo peor que había vivenciado jamás.

Dado su mal estado evitaría conducir, quizás llegase algo tarde si llamaba un taxi pero no tenía demasiada opción. Se pondría bastante desodorante y llevaría algo de ropa extra para ducharse en la ZPD, no quería perder más tiempo. Bogo no se escuchaba demasiado feliz ante su retraso para la reunión estipulada, aunque lo más probable era que, dados los atenuantes, no hubiese reproches por ello.

Además de él y Bogo estarían presentes Judy y Jack, lo que en otro momento pudo haber sido una reunión protocolar junto a los dos vulpinos ahora tenía un tinte muy diferente. No sabía qué esperar del encuentro, difícil sería ver cómo avanzar con viejos aliados y amigos como todo lo contrario. Si para él mismo suponía uno de los mayores retos, desde lo mental, al cual se enfrentaría, no quería imaginar al par de lagomorfos.

Para cuando la noticia salió a luz, Jack y Judy lo acompañaban en su hora de descanso, los tres buscarían algo para almorzar. En tanto él siguió caminando a la par de la coneja, el agente de la ZIA se quedó unos pocos metros atrás observando, con el más impresionante de los vacíos en su mirada, videos de cómo Skye atacaba a la propia ZPD. Junto con Judy imaginaron lo peor al ver su reacción, pero ni siquiera la peor de sus ideas era comparable a lo que se encontraron luego de acercarse a Jack.

Llevando ambas patas a su pecho para luego dejarse caer de rodillas, la valiente, fuerte e implacable agente Hopps entraría en shock y llamaría la atención de todos aquellos que la rodeaban luego de dejar ver su lado más débil. Murmullos y luego gritos se harían presentes para un posterior descontrol del que nadie sería ajeno. Ni siquiera en las fiestas de navidad con su numerosa familia había sido rodeada de tantos mamíferos la coneja, aunque bien sabía el lobo que de nada servían las muestras de cariño y apoyo. Quizás ni la noticia de la muerte de Nick habría logrado impactarla con tanta crudeza; el zorro seguía vivo y burlándose de todos ellos con inimaginada crueldad, mientras, por lo visto, se encamaba con la otra traidora.

Jack, por su parte, no se había desmoronado ni tenía un océano de lágrimas como Judy, pero nadie sería ajeno a sus ojos brillosos. Intentaba ser duro, pero detrás de dicha faceta se encontraba un mamífero herido como pocos. ¿Cómo era posible que su compañera de toda una vida lo apuñalase de tal modo por la espalda? Sólo podía alejarse de toda esa parva de animales que intentaban contenerlo, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, o al menos eso creía. No podría realizar más que unos pocos pasos hasta que, al igual que Judy, el llanto se apoderase de él; nadie sería ajeno a su dolor.

Clarke pagaría lo debido al taxista que lo llevó hasta la estación central. Al ingresar al complejo, se dirigiría directamente hacia la oficina de Bogo sin detenerse a saludar a nadie como acostumbraba. Más allá de no querer perder el tiempo, no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie y menos si le hacían preguntas respecto a Nick y Skye.

Al ingresar al despacho del búfalo se toparía con sus compañeros, el ambiente era tenso y silencioso, las diferentes miradas se enfocaban en sus respectivos teléfonos hasta que el lobo cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Bogo se pondría de pie y estrecharía la pata con Clarke, seguido de breves saludos con los conejos el lobo se sentaría en una silla que se hallaba entre medio de ellos.

—Si bien nunca es igual y siempre duele como si te enterraran un puñal, no es la primera vez que, estando bajo mi cargo, algunos de mis agentes deciden cambiar de bando. —Bogo tragaría saliva, se encontraba cruzado de patas y, a diferencia de otras veces, no hacía contacto visual con ninguno de ellos, sólo observaba hacia un costado—. No se pregunten cuándo, por qué, si pudieron haber hecho algo para evitarlo, cómo es que no lo vieron llegar, nada de eso. Es improductivo y autodestructivo el ponerse en medio de una situación donde nada tienen que ver.

—También es inevitable… —susurraría Savage por lo bajo, con la voz algo quebrada.

—Los tres se encuentran en una situación más que sensible, y el atentado de Arcagma nos obliga a buscar soluciones rápidamente. Si de mí dependiese, los querría siempre a mi lado para pelear contra este bastardo, pero no los obligaré a avanzar si sienten que, en este momento, no están listos para continuar con esto. —Ante el silencio de los suyos, el búfalo continuaría—. Al igual que con el comienzo de nuestra lucha con Arcagma, les daré la posibilidad de seguir aquí o de bajarse del barco. Todo se mantendrá oculto a la prensa para protegerlos, les daremos vacaciones de un par de meses y estaremos dispuestos a darles todo lo que necesiten, las tres agencias avalamos esta decisión.

—Con todo el respeto que sabes que te tengo, Bogo, ¿pero por quiénes nos tomas? —El jefe de la ZPD no se inmutaría ante la pregunta de Clarke, que iba cargada de una evidente molestia—. Entiendo que todos nos quieran brindar su apoyo, estaría genial si dieses uno de tus sermones y esas cosas, pero creo hablar por los tres cuando digo que no necesitamos unas vacaciones. Necesito saber dónde cuernos está Abel…

—Y yo tengo que meter a Skye en un calabozo hasta que explique el porqué de todo esto —indicaría un cabizbajo Savage luego de inspirar hondo— Sigo dolido por lo que ambos hicieron, pero creo de todos modos que debe de haber alguna razón por la cual actuaron así. Tal vez Arcagma los manipuló de algún modo, no creo que sea coincidencia que la familia de Nick huyese cuando todo salió a la luz. —Elevaría la mirada para intentar hallar una respuesta entre los suyos, aunque nadie afirmaría ni negaría nada de su teoría

—Hay que atraparlos cueste lo que cueste, amenazados o no jugaron con nosotros en lugar de pedir ayuda, sabían lo que hacían. Son traidores y como tales deben caer junto con Arcagma—La arremetida de Judy tomaría desprevenidos a los suyos. Si bien sus posturas podían diferir, ninguno esperaba que ella manifestase su rencor contra el par de zorros—. Nick estuvo presente cuando mataron a mi madre, y mientras yo confiaba en él para salvar a mi familia él conspiraba a nuestras espaldas… —exclamaría la dolida coneja apretando sus puños con impotencia.

—Hopps… —Pese a que había estado en escenarios similares previamente, Bogo nunca había estado presente en contextos tan complejos. Por más que lo intentase no se le ocurrían palabras de aliento ni consuelo para la coneja, por lo que se limitaría a explicar la situación en tanto pensaba cómo ayudarla desde su rol como líder—. Hay ciertas situaciones en nuestro trabajo donde uno debe actuar con la cabeza fría, sin importar lo extremo que pueda llegar a ser. Tal vez pienses que Wilde es de las peores basuras que existen por lo que te hizo, y tal vez tengas razón, pero quizás, y sólo quizás, haya tenido un buen motivo para actuar como actuó. Su primo fue secuestrado, el resto de su familia desapareció en el lugar donde aparecieron varios criminales muertos, lugar que tiene cámaras pero éstas no contaban con las cintas cuando fuimos a buscarlas. Además, todo sale a la luz cuando hay un atentado, como si Arcagma quisiera deshacerse de él, y por si fuera poco en el atentado no hubo una sola víctima. Con todo esto dicho, ¿no crees que deberíamos de analizar todo antes de llegar a alguna conclusión? Nada aquí es lógico, por lo que no sería muy difícil de creer que Wilde sea una víctima en todo esto.

—Skye estuvo presente durante el motín y fue reintegrada sin motivo alguno a la ZIA, meses después trabaja codo a codo con los convictos de Arcagma. —Savage giraría la cabeza en lado contrario a Judy, sus dichos contra su compañera lo sorprendían de mala manera—. Es obvio que está metida en esto desde antes que empiece el caso, y si ella no es de los buenos, dudo que su amante también lo sea.

—Tengo la experiencia suficiente en estos casos, y creo saber lo suficiente de Wilde, como para querer darle la oportunidad de explicarse. —Pese a sus intentos de transmitir serenidad, Bogo no podía hacer recapacitar a su oficial—. No abandones la esperanza en momentos de necesidad, Hopps, y menos si están involucradas las personas que quieres, es la luz que tiene que guiar tu camino.

—Mucho justificar a Nick y darle otra oportunidad, ¿pero de Skye ni hablamos? —preguntaría Savage poniéndose de pie con la mirada fija en el búfalo—. Es de las mejores agentes que puede existir, y si ella se metió en esto es porque tuvo un buen motivo. Nick era un estafador y evasor de impuestos, pero él parece un santo a la par de alguien que no ha parado de cosechar éxitos en la ZIA. No hay diferencias entre ellos, están juntos con Arcagma o juntos fueron amenazados.

—El que sea de las mejores agentes de la ZIA no significa que sea incorruptible. —La afirmación de Judy terminaría por hacer estallar a Savage.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella! Tú no la has acompañado a lo largo de los años, en infinidad de lugares, viendo lo que yo vi. ¡Es capaz de dar su vida sin dudarlo!

—¡¿Entonces por qué mi madre ya no está?! ¡¿Por qué permitió que amenazaran la vida de una niña pequeña!? ¡Parte de mi familia me odia por lo que pasó y todo es culpa de ella y Nick!

—¿Qué acaso Nick no tiene familia también?¿Qué no estamos hablando de Arcagma? ¡Por favor, Judy!

—¿Quieren parar ustedes dos? ¡Maldición! —Al igual que Savage, Clarke se pondría de pie para intentar frenar la discusión entre ambos—. No sabemos si son culpables o no, si podrían haber hecho algo o no. Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, por eso cualquiera que haya mostrado ser confiable en el pasado y esté con Arcagma debe ser oído.

—De acuerdo… —Para no dar lugar a más debate, Bogo se pondría de pie y alzaría la voz—. Ya que ninguno ha optado por dejar el caso, es momento de continuar. Savage, sigue investigando el libro que le robaron al sujeto de la tienda de antigüedades. Siento que eso de la Hermandad puede tener mucho que ver en todo esto, quizás logremos hallar los motivos de Arcagma para sus ataques y, con ello, ver cómo pararlo.

—Disculpa la interrupción, Bogo, ¿pero han decidido qué hacer con dicha información? —preguntaría Clarke con algo de curiosidad.

—Nosotros cuatro y Garraza, que fue quien recibió la denuncia para entregármela, somos los únicos que sabemos de todo esto y así seguirá. —El lobo no esperaba para nada dicha respuesta, ¿qué había del resto de agencias? ¿Por qué no decirles también?—. Sé lo que piensas, Leonard, pero si Wilde y Steppefurd trabajaron con Arcagma, no podemos saber hasta dónde llegará su influencia. Entre menos animales lo sepan, mejor será. Quizás contemos con un arma que nadie espera que tengamos y eso supondría, por primera vez en todo el caso, una ventaja a nuestro favor. No es muy profesional a decir verdad, pero es lo que haremos.

—Sabes lo que pienso de los secretos, pero bien, entiendo tu punto… ¿Tienes algo para mí? —Bogo asentiría ante la pregunta de Clarke.

—Le pedí a Garraza que te deje listos algunos informes, recolectamos testimonios de vecinos que viven cerca de la tienda de antigüedades donde estuvo Harkness, y también de los mamíferos que viven cerca del lugar donde acribillaron a los matones de Arcagma.—Clarke exasperaría algo molesto, con restos de resaca encima lo último que necesitaba era estar encerrado leyendo informes, quería aire fresco—. También quiero que vayas a un bar que queda cerca del derrumbado hotel Requiem, vieron a Wilde y Steppefurd por ahí momentos previos al atentado. Tú elijes el orden para tus tareas.

—Creí que a mí me tocaba ir al bar —señalaría Judy, intuyendo el porqué del cambio de asignaciones.

—Te tengo una nueva tarea, Hopps. Ustedes dos pueden retirarse— exclamaría Bogo observando a Savage y Clarke.

Sin tardarse demasiado, el lobo y el conejo dejarían a solas a Judy junto a su jefe. Bogo se pondría de pie luego de que ambos cruzasen el umbral de la puerta y rodearía el escritorio. Se sentaría encima del mismo y cruzaría sus patas, quería estar tan cara a cara con la coneja como le fuese posible. Ella por su parte le mantendría la mirada en todo momento.

—Sé que sabes que no te voy a asignar una tarea, Judy.

—Y no entiendo la razón de ello, jefe.

—Wilde entró a la agencia por ti, su vida cambió de rumbo luego de encontrarte. Se han salvado el pellejo muchas veces y su relación va más allá de estas oficinas, por lo que entiendo que tomes esto en modo personal aunque en sí no lo apruebe.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, quiero que vayas con Monteiro y hables con él de todo lo que se te ocurra. Te tomarás la mañana para ello, luego por la tarde quizás puedas seguir con alguna tarea.

—Eso no es justo, no soy la única aquí que tiene relación con Nick y Skye, sólo tengo un punto de vista diferente. —Judy elevaría el tono de voz, la postura de Bogo le indignaba por completo.

—No estamos hablando de puntos de vista, hablamos de cómo te desenvolverás en el caso.

—He demostrado trabajar a la altura de este caso, no pueden poner en duda mi compromiso. —Si bien el búfalo era un mamífero de poca paciencia, haría un esfuerzo para no elevar la voz en tanto su agente lo hacía con él.

—Desde que comenzaste con tu amnesia nunca volviste a ser la misma, no eres ni de cerca la agente de aquellas épocas. La Judy Hopps que conocía le habría dado una oportunidad a los suyos sabiendo que Arcagma está involucrado, pero tú sólo quieres encontrar a Wilde para hacerlo pagar y nada más.

—Mi trabajo es atrapar criminales.

—¡No! Tu trabajo es más que eso. Te obliga a discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo, a dejar de lado tus emociones para ver la verdad detrás de los hechos. —Su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a un límite y pronto cambiaría su forma de dirigirse a ella, con algo menos de tacto y siendo más directo—. Él invadió a la ZPD usando dardos tranquilizantes, no envenenó a tu madre, tampoco dejó de trabajar arduamente todo este tiempo y, lo más importante de todo, no te habría acusado como tú lo haces con él. Conozco a mis hombres a la perfección, y tú no dejas de actuar como una extraña. Ya basta de justificarte con tu amnesia, Judy, basta de lamentarte, si quieres seguir aquí más te vale volver a ser quién eras. —Bogo inspiraría profundo, su decisión para con ella estaba zanjada—. Monteiro te pondrá a prueba, y si no eres considerada apta para continuar, te veré dentro de un par de meses, después de tus vacaciones.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Como sucedía en la típica telenovela de drama, quien no debía de aparecer ante ellos apareció en el momento menos indicado. No había visto el teléfono descartable que Langley le había dado hacía sólo un instante, pero notaba en sus miradas que se trataba de algo importante. No lograría zafarse con una simple excusa, debía de decir algo que justificase el que los tres estuvieran susurrando cosas por lo bajo lejos de todos los demás.

Una idea pronto llegaría a él, pero dependía de la cooperación de la mapache y del fénec, quienes ya habían dejado más que claro que no estaban a favor de su plan para llamar a ese alguien especial. _"Ya no aguanto estar aquí, quiero irme y acabar con estos malnacidos"_ , esbozaría ante la confusa mirada de Finnick y Sarah, además de los ojos de Skye que nunca dejaban entrever emoción alguna. La vulpina ártica suspiraría por lo bajo y se cruzaría de patas, parecía haber picado el anzuelo.

Los segundos de silencio corrían a su favor, por lo visto tanto Finn como Langley respetaron su decisión respecto al uso del celular descartable. La zorra de las nieves por su parte esperaba algo más en su respuesta, quería razones que explicasen su actuar aunque no se los daría. Le sostendría la mirada hasta que ella decidiese tomar la palabra.

—Sabes muy bien que nos pondrás a todos aquí en peligro, te recuerdo que tienes familia y amigos, Nick. —Tal y como pensó, Skye se había tragado su excusa, aunque ahora debería de lidiar con su reprimenda.

—También tengo gente allí afuera y debo luchar por ellos, ustedes aquí están a salvo. Además Arcagma tiene bombas esparcidas por toda la ciudad y somos quizás los únicos que pueden detenerlo, así que no, no me quedaré aquí de patas cruzadas, ya no más. —El vulpino aprovecharía la situación para recalcarle a la zorra de la ZIA que estaban perdiendo tiempo mientras su enemigo se preparaba para llevar a cabo todos sus planes. Ya lo había hecho en privado y ella le había afirmado que era preferible esperar, tomar una postura pasiva y expectante, algo con lo que de un modo u otro Arcagma les tomaría más ventaja aún.

—¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan?— preguntaría Skye con arrogancia—. ¿Entrar a la base enemiga y matar a todos para luego, milagrosamente, hallar el modo de desactivar las bombas? Oh, espera, cierto que ni sabes dónde queda el escondite.

—Escuché algo de matar a todos y, milagrosamente, hallar el modo de desactivar las bombas —exclamaría Tora apareciendo por detrás de la zorra ártica—. ¿Al fin nos vamos? Ya iba siendo hora.

—¡No sean apurados, maldita sea! —Nunca nadie había escuchado a Skye maldecir antes, su frustración llegaba a nuevos límites—. Arcagma pelea contra una hermandad muy poderosa y podemos sacar provecho de eso. Hay que esperar a que los Lirios de Sangre respondan de algún modo y, cuando Arcagma esté siendo atacado, sacar provecho de su momento de debilidad para darle un gran golpe.

—Sabes que es una idiotez, Skye, si la famosa secta ataca quizás ni nos enteremos, sólo perdemos el tiempo esperando aquí. —Langley aprovecharía la situación para confrontar a la vulpina—. Quizás hasta podríamos darle un golpe sorpresa si lo atacamos entre todos ahora.

—¿A quién vamos a atacar? —preguntaría Harkness, quien al notar que todos se estaban reuniendo se acercó—. Cuenten conmigo para cualquier acto de rebeldía y violencia que tengan planificado

Apenas el renombrado ladrón se acercó, Theresa y Goldschmidt hicieron lo propio. Skye sólo sería apoyada por la hermana de la mapache y por el zorro que trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades. Todos irían levantando la voz hasta que Grace, quien escuchaba la discusión desde la habitación, se acercó para formar parte del debate. ¿Cómo debían de actuar? La zorra apoyaría a Skye, fundamentándose en los riesgos que podría correr Drew si Arcagma respondía ante el ataque que prepararían, más allá de que dudase por momentos cuando Finnick le dijo que podrían rescatarlo de sus captores.

Lo que comenzó como una simple excusa de Nick desembocaría en una acalorada disputa entre todos, menos su sobrino que de forma inimaginable logró conciliar el sueño en un lugar donde sólo abundaban gritos. Eran cuatros los que se oponían a un posible ataque sorpresa: Skye, Theresa, Goldschmidt y Grace. En contraparte, Tora, Sarah, Harkness y Finnick creían que invadir el escondite de Arcagma podría ser ventajoso.

Nick, por su parte, estaba bastante indeciso; veía quiénes estaban en cada bando y sabía que no podía quedar bien con todo el mundo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse metido allí, intentando zafar de una situación desfavorable se terminó por poner en medio de otra. Nunca hubiese esperado que todos se acercasen y se peleasen, su idea era oponerse a Skye y acelerar su salida de ese lugar, nada más.

Sus aliados se habían dividido en dos mitades y todos tenían argumentos para fundamentar qué hacer o qué no. Ya que todos estaban metidos en un gran lío se decidió realizar una votación y su voto era el definitorio. ¿Era factible atacar a Arcagma aunque fuese una misión suicida, considerando la posibilidad de salvar a Drew y limpiar su nombre? ¿Valía la pena esperar a un movimiento de la dichosa hermandad y apostar por el futuro, en lugar de jugarse todas las fichas allí mismo?

—Ya somos cinco contra cuatro, así que mejor vayamos viendo cómo patearle el trasero a esos imbéciles en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo—exclamaría Finnick, asumiendo que el voto de Nick sería para ellos. Al fin y al cabo, en su excusa había afirmado querer irse para enfrentar a sus enemigos. Sería muy torpe de su parte el cambiar de opinión cuando por sus dichos había comenzado la votación.

—Sarah, por favor, no quiero que me dejes sola de nuevo. —Las afligidas palabras de Theresa de poco servirían, su hermana era testaruda a más no poder.

—Estaré bien, además tenemos una gran oportunidad para atacar a ese maldito calvo y no podemos dejarla pasar —respondería la ladrona, cuya postura era inamovible.

—Nadie sabe siquiera si hallaremos algo que nos sirva para las bombas, además aunque matemos al mismísimo Arcagma nada cambiará. ¡Sólo nos basamos en supuestos! —Skye seguía sin entender la prepotencia de sus aliados, además de la completa falta de sentido común. ¿Desde cuándo atacar al enemigo de turno, que de seguro los esperaba, era buena idea?

—Salvar a Drew no sería ningún supuesto, además ha pasado mucho tiempo allí, ha de saber muchas cosas que nosotros no. —La mapache volvería a plantarle cara a la zorra de las nieves, quien ya se estaba hartando de su actitud.

—Más te vale traer a tu primo con vida, porque te juro que esta vez te mato en serio Nick. —El zorro tragaría saliva ante los dichos de su cuñada, todavía recordaba cuando lo arrinconó en su cocina y lo amenazó, antes del secuestro de Drew—. No puedo creer que juegues con su vida de ese modo, ¿quién te crees que eres?

—Tengo tanto miedo como tú, Grace, pero si Arcagma termina con sus planes Drew ya no le servirá de nada y acabará con él. —La vulpina apartaría la mirada, no había pensado en lo que dijo Nick—. Además, no sólo estaremos nosotros, quizás podamos conseguir algo de ayuda.

—¿De qué hablas? —Langley no comprendía del todo a qué se refería su compañero—. ¿Conoces a otros mamíferos igual de desesperados que quieran enfrentarse cara a cara con Arcagma?

—Sólo son dos, pero nos vendrán de gran ayuda…—Nick posaría su mirada sobre Skye, y esta entendería al instante quién era uno de ellos.

—No sé a quién más tengas en mente, pero no será fácil convencer a Jack —indicaría la zorra ártica, un tanto dubitativa—. Diría que es cincuenta y cincuenta, un enfrentamiento con Arcagma le será tentador. En contraparte, ha de estar cabreado como nunca y antes de ayudarnos quiera meternos en un calabozo.

—¿Quién rayos es Jack? —preguntaría Goldschmidt, con cierta dificultad para seguir la conversación.

—Mi compañero en la ZIA, nos ayudaba en el caso de Arcagma —explicó Skye un tanto tajante, no le tenía paciencia al zorro rojo—. ¿En quién más piensas? ¿En Judy?

—No quiero meterla en esto, pensaba en Clarke. —Langley abriría los ojos como platos, era evidente que la cordura de Nick brillaba por su ausencia. ¿El tipo que la culpaba a ella y su vieja banda de matar a su pareja trabajaría con ellos? ¿El mismo lobo que la metió a prisión?

—Definitivamente se te zafó un tornillo, ya te dije varias veces que Clarke y yo no somos amigos… —El zorro asentiría en respuesta a los dichos de la mapache y esbozaría una pequeña sonrisa—. Grace, tú dijiste que el tal Fowler era muy cercano a Leonard, ¿no es así?

—Nos ayudaría para rescatar a su amigo… Sí, tal vez sea viable —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cuñada coincidiría con él en algo.

—Entre más seamos, más posibilidades tenemos, yo digo que vayamos a por ambos. ¿Cómo entramos en contacto con ellos? —preguntaría Finnick buscando llevar la conversación al siguiente paso.

—Tendríamos que buscar a Jack y hacer que él contacte a Clarke, yo me encargo de mi compañero orejón. —Si bien hablaba de mala gana y se la notaba algo reacia, la cooperación de Skye era fundamental para tener una oportunidad.

—¿Crees que pueda conseguir armamento, el señor franjas? —preguntaría un entusiasmado Tora.

—Sí, además tengo una que otra cosa para ir a buscar que podría servirnos. —Una sonrisa se dibujaría en el rostro del tigre ante la afirmación de la vulpina—. Nick, contar con Judy significaría mucho para nosotros, ¿estás seguro que…?

—No, Skye, Judy no formará parte de esto, y no insistas. —La zorra de la ZIA inspiraría profundo, el tono tajante de Nick le era más que fastidioso, pero se ahorraría sus comentarios—. Vamos a por el siguiente paso, ¿se quedarán aquí los que no vayan a la cueva? ¿Estarán solos?

—Tendría que ir la mayoría al escondite de Arcagma, civiles o no pueden ser de ayuda. —La gran mayoría bajaría la vista luego de que Harkness hablase, llevar ciudadanos normales a un posible combate armado sonaba a locura—. Theresa es enfermera, debería venir con nosotros por si acaso. Y el enano se lanzó contra los matones de Arcagma usando sólo un bate, me gusta su actitud.

—Como me vuelvas a llamar enano te mostraré lo que puedo hacer con ese bate, idiota. —El ladrón esbozaría una leve sonrisa para provocar al fénec, pero Langley le daría un golpe en su hombro para no dar rienda a sus tonterías.

—Theresa no pisará esa maldita cueva del mismo modo que Hopps no vendrá, y Finn, no te conozco, pero quizás nos pongas en desventajas si vas. —El fénec emitiría un leve gruñido luego del comentario de Langley—. Sólo deberían ir aquellos que estén capacitados para luchar.

—Tú lo dijiste, no me conoces. No sólo estoy capacitado, quiero ir para acabar con ellos. —Si bien Nick sabía de las experiencias de su amigo, prefería que no lo acompañase a un posible combate con fuego cruzado. No dudaba de su utilidad, pero lo necesitaba para algo más.

—Si todo funciona de acuerdo a lo que pensamos, seremos siete: Sarah, Tora, Skye, Harkness, Jack, Clarke y yo. No tienes por qué venir, Finn, además serías mucho más útil cuidando a los que se queden aquí. —El fénec tomaría a Nick de su camisa y jalaría de ella para obligarlo a reclinarse hacia adelante, ahora estaban cara a cara.

—Escúchame, maldito bueno para nada, si tú vas a meterte en este lío yo no me pienso quedar atrás. Sabes lo que fue el cartel de Vilchez, sabes cómo terminó, sólo con eso justifico mi presencia en ese maldito combate. —Finnick lo soltaría, aunque Nick seguía teniendo el mismo gesto en su rostro—. No puedo quedarme aquí mientras te vas a enfrentar una muerte segura, ¡tú sabes que es una misión suicida!

—No dudo de ti, Finn, siempre quisiera tenerte conmigo para lo que sea, pero necesito que alguien se quede aquí con Grace y Scott. Sólo puedo confiarte a ti mi familia… —Nick se quedaría en silencio al ver los ojos de Finn cargados de decepción y fastidio—. Y tenerte allí, con riesgo a perderte a ti también, sería una constante distracción. Tienes que entenderme, serás una carga muy pesada, no puedo perder a mi hermano del alma.

—Sólo… Procura volver, ¿sí? Recuerda que me debes quince dólares, y siempre dijimos que entre nosotros no habría deudas jamás, tienes que regresar. —Grace se acercaría al pequeño vulpino para apoyar una de sus patas sobre su espalda a modo de agradecimiento—. Ya, mujer, no hace falta ponerse sentimentales ni nada, estoy bien, ¿qué no me conoces?—Una risilla de fondo terminaría por volver a poner al fénec de malhumor, su estado natural—. ¡¿Qué están mirando todos!? ¿¡Qué no tienen un plan que armar!?

—Lo mejor será ver cómo continuar una vez que contemos con el apoyo de Jack y de Clarke. —Luego de las risas que generaría el cambiante humor de fénec, las palabras de Skye volverían a traer seriedad al ambiente, todos asentirían ante su idea.

Pese a que ya se había decidido el proceder de las próximas horas, no todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan. Las Langley y Harkness no querían a Clarke cerca, mientras que Finnick aún deseaba acompañar a Nick y los que votaron por no efectuar el ataque farfullaban por lo bajo sobre la locura que cometerían. Grace comenzó a ver con buenos ojos el ataque, pensando en que quizás fuese la última oportunidad de que Drew volviese, aunque seguía sin estar segura de ello.

Skye intentaría contactar a Jack por medio de un intermediario, buscaría a un par de mamíferos conocidos que vivían relativamente cerca de donde se estaban escondiendo para que la ayuden. Éstos se comunicarían con Jack diciéndole algo que sólo él podría entender, la vulpina tenía mucha fe en que su compañero pudiese descifrar el mensaje y acudiría en su ayuda.

Con la zorra ártica fuera del escondite, Nick aprovecharía que sus aliados se encontraban en el comedor jugando a las cartas y a la espera de algo para comer, Theresa y Grace eran las cocineras designadas. Se encerraría en uno de los dos dormitorios que poseía la casa, afirmando que descansaría un rato hasta que la comida estuviese preparada.

Estando a solas y tapado con una sábana, tomaría el teléfono que Sarah le había otorgado. Cruzaría los dedos para que todo saliese bien, mientras al mismo tiempo marcaba su número. Escucharía un par de tonos y luego esa voz tan característica suya, el sólo hablar para contestar la llamada le permitía percatarse de su mal estado de ánimo. Con apenas cuatro palabras, percibiría cómo su naturaleza alegre volvía aflorar… _"Garraza, necesito un favor."_

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Y todo parecía repetirse una vez más… Incontables fueron las veces que le indicó a Bogo que no podía enviar a sus oficiales a tratarse en su despacho cada vez que le diera la bendita gana. Necesitaba leer expedientes, buscar informes y ponerse por un rato en el lugar del mamífero que contaría con sus servicios para ver cómo pensaba, entre otras cosas. Tenía la suerte de que no era su primera sesión con la agente Hopps, además de que las noticias relacionadas al oficial Wilde lo ayudaban a ponerse un tanto en contexto, pero aún así lejos estaba de su zona de confort laboral.

Con la posibilidad de que Judy Hopps ingresase en cualquier momento, sacó su tablet de su portafolio y comenzó a buscar un par de artículos que alguna vez leyó y le serían de utilidad, si es que la charla se encaminaba por donde él quería. Nunca había tenido una conversación con Wilde dentro de su oficina, pero en los pasillos y corredores de la ZPD habían cruzado una que otra palabra y sabía el tipo de mamífero que era. Del mismo modo, con Hopps había tenido una que otra sesión, ya sabía de dónde podría partir la charla. Fue una lástima que la coneja abandonase el tratamiento para seguir trabajando; al igual que la gran mayoría de los pacientes, Judy Hopps dejó de asistir en cuanto se sintió mejor, de modo tal que nunca afianzaría los conceptos que él creía que eran necesarios fortalecer.

En cuestión de pocos minutos había logrado preparar la mayor parte de la sesión. Si bien no estaba del todo satisfecho, tendría herramientas para intentar que la coneja considerase su punto de vista y, así, evitar que la botasen del caso. Le sorprendía la crudeza de la decisión de Bogo, aunque entendía que en un caso de tan magna complejidad no había lugar para mamíferos que no estén en sus mejores condiciones. Siempre había admirado las fortalezas de Hopps a la distancia, y en cierto modo se sentía privilegiado ayudándola a reconstruirse como la heroína que todo el mundo sabía que era.

Con evidente molestia y frustración, Judy Hopps se adentraría en el despacho de Mattew Monteiro. Pese al enérgico saludo del lobo, la coneja apenas susurraría una respuesta ante éste; se sentaría frente a él en una de sus aterciopeladas sillas a la espera de la supuesta evaluación que mencionó Bogo. Notando su tensión y ansiedad, Monteiro buscaría en primer lugar romper un poco el hielo para que la coneja se sintiese más a gusto.

—Uno de mis primos trabaja como fumigador, fue parte del grupo que tuvo que ir al hotel Requiem antes del derrumbe. —La mera mención del ya inexistente edificio atraería la atención de una cabizbaja Judy, cuya mirada se fijaría en Monteiro—. Me dijo que la plaga de mosquitos era de las más grandes que había visto jamás, es imposible que apareciera de un día a otro. De no ser por esa oportuna invasión de mosquitos habría muchos mamíferos dentro del Requiem, por ende muchas más víctimas. Los medios dicen que no se encuentran muertos bajo los escombros.

—Arcagma buscó reducir tanto como fuese posible el número de víctimas. Desató la plaga él mismo para que se vacíe el hotel, puso explosivos subterráneos para asustar a los civiles sin dañarlos y luego derrumbó el edificio haciendo que caiga sobre un estadio vacío… Las bajas no fueron mínimas, fueron nulas. —A medida que hablaba, Judy intentaba contener su entusiasmo, lo cual le era en extremo difícil.

—¿Nada de nada? —preguntaría Monteiro sorprendido, confundido e intrigado—. Es terroríficamente calculador y astuto, derrumbó uno de los mayores edificios de la ciudad sin cobrarse una sola vida.

—No sé qué quiso hacer con todo esto, mostrar su poder sin llevarse víctimas es muy raro y confuso. —Por lo que podía ver el lobo, Judy se encontraba más suelta que al entrar hacía un par de minutos—. Cada vez entiendo menos de este caso, aunque quizás no deba preocuparme demasiado después de salir de aquí…

—No temas por ello, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no te vayas de vacaciones. Ni creas que te irás a Burrows hasta que acabes con este cretino.

—No quieras darme falsa confianza, hay animales que están muy por delante de mí —exclamaría Judy con una leve sonrisa mientras apartaba los ojos.

—No te creas que son tantos, pocos mamíferos han sido tan reconocidos como tú por sus logros. —Habiendo un mejor ambiente entre ellos, y luego de un par de segundos en silencio, Monteiro prosiguió—. Si tuvieras que decirme la razón por la cuál estás aquí, ¿qué dirías?

—No lo sé… —La respuesta de Judy tardaría unos momentos en llegar, intentaba ser sincera a la par de intentar aprobar la prueba que se le había impuesto. Debía elegir sus palabras con cuidado—. Tengo un punto de vista diferente al de mis compañeros, intento ver a quienes cruzan la ley siempre del mismo modo sin importar quien sea. No quiero recluirme en falsas esperanzas ni decir que Arcagma los debe haber obligado a hacer lo que hacían, quizás no sea así.

—Judy, tú siempre te riges por la esperanza, sino no estarías aquí, en la ZPD. Tu fe te ha llevado a lugares donde nadie más ha llegado, ¿por qué no hacer uso de ella para tus amigos? —La mirada de la coneja, fija en él, mostraba que no tenía respuesta alguna, o ninguna que quisiera decir en voz alta—. No conozco a Skye, aunque he tenido algo de trato con Nick… La noticia me sorprendió mucho, fue una auténtica desilusión, pocas veces me he sentido tan golpeado y decepcionado. Más allá de que me haya podido caer bien, Nick es un ícono para la ciudad y un ejemplo de superación, al igual que tú, y el ver íconos caer… No lo sé, me deja sin aliento, triste, quisiera tenerlo frente a mí y preguntarle cómo rayos llegó hasta ahí. Creo que te sientes igual, aunque a diferencia de ti, yo no estoy enojado.

—Yo no estoy enojada, sí dolida, pero no es que lo odie.

—No estás siendo del todo sincera conmigo y, peor aún, contigo misma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no…?

—Háblame de tu relación con Nick hasta antes de que todo esto saliera a la luz. —La interrupción de Monteiro tomaría por sorpresa a Judy, de haber habido alguna prueba la había fallado sin dudas—. Puedes decirme qué hicieron las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos, tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él, qué pensabas de él, lo que sea.

—Nick es un zorro muy difícil de entender, sus palabras te enredan y sus actos luego son contrarios a lo que dice. Se preocupaba por mí como nadie, intentaba consentirme como pocos podrían hacerlo, tenía detalles que… —La coneja respiraría profundo para no quebrar su voz—. Nunca tuve a alguien como él en toda mi vida, fue un amigo excepcional, un mamífero único. No habría apostado ni un centavo por él apenas lo vi por primera vez, tendrías que haberlo visto, parecía un acosador y un loco. Luego entendí que la forma en que me ahogaba y me saturaba a preguntas no eran más que muestras de afecto, él estuvo ahí cuando nos atacaron y todo pasó, creo que sentía culpa por lo que me sucedió.

—Es algo extraño que un tipo como Nick se comporte así, ¿no crees? Si bien es alguien muy social y parlanchín, en el fondo es reservado con sus cosas y no exterioriza sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que sí, no es algo propio de él… —La comodidad y soltura que antes la había caracterizado se había transformado en preocupación, creía intuir hacia dónde se dirigía la charla y no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Has tenido pareja alguna vez, Judy? —Si antes tuvo alguna duda, ahora se había disipado por completo, sin importar cuántos rodeos diese Monteiro sus objetivos eran claros.

—Antes de entrar a la academia salía con un chico de Bunnyburrows, se llamaba Ethan.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Comenzamos a salir desde jóvenes, fuimos amigos en un principio y luego quisimos dar un paso hacia adelante, aunque creo que nunca dejamos de ser amigos en sí. Era como si no fuese mi novio, aunque si lo fuese, creo que en el fondo sabía que él no era el indicado para mí… Le di varias oportunidades, pero él nunca creyó en mis sueños, no quería que entrase a la academia, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Y lo botaste…

—Cortamos luego de una pelea muy fuerte, no quería estar con alguien que no tuviese fe en mí.

—Nick siempre tuvo fe en ti.

—Mattew, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Toma, quiero que leas un poco esto, luego te diré qué es lo que pienso. —Monteiro estiraría su pata para darle a Judy su tablet, había varios artículos que apuntaban hacia el mismo lado. Luego de tomarse el tiempo para leerlos, la coneja dejaría la tablet en el escritorio del lobo, su mirada esta vez se apartaba de la de él.

—No veo a Nick como tú crees.

—Son sólo suposiciones, me basé un poco en la lectura de lo que te mostré. ¿Te fijaste cómo ha aumentado la cantidad de parejas interespecie en Zootopia? También hay un estudio que indica que los conejos, zorros, nutrias, lobos y linces, en ese orden, son las especies que más se abren a este tipo de relación.

—Lo digo en serio, no tengo una relación con Nick.

—Y no estaría mal si la tuvieras, no te juzgaría por enamorarte de alguien que no es un conejo.

—No entiendo cómo es que has llegado a pensar que entre Nick y yo puede haber algo, y menos aún, cómo eso se relaciona con mi participación en el caso.

—Estudio la psiquis, Judy, observo a los animales, intento descifrar cómo se sienten y saber qué es lo que piensan, es mi trabajo. Tus palabras me dicen que no, pero tus ojos brillosos me gritan que sí. No importa lo que digas, yo ya sabía desde antes de que entrases por esa puerta qué es lo que pasaba y con esto lo estoy confirmando.

—Felicidades por ti entonces, Mattew, me has dejado completamente desnuda —exclamaría Judy con ironía, poniéndose de pie y dejando ver sus mojadas mejillas.

—A ti no te dolió su traición con Arcagma, el verdadero puñal fue el video con Skye.

—Me prometió amor eterno, me dijo que lo nuestro llevaba tiempo y que era algo hermoso pero, mientras, se revolcaba con ella sin importarle nada.

—Diría que sé lo doloroso que es para intentar consolarte de algún modo, pero nunca he sentido algo que me permita ponerme en tu lugar. Lamento lo que pasó, Judy, lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!? No sé si estaba con Arcagma desde un principio y me manipuló para que me saquen del caso, o si en serio decía la verdad pero estaba amenazado. Todos dicen que quizás tanto él como Skye se vieron arrastrados hasta ahí, y ahora parecen ser una pareja oficial, ¿pero en dónde quedo yo? ¿Qué soy yo para él?—Judy jadearía un par de veces mientras intentaba recobrar el aire. Volvería a sentarse e intentaría limpiar su rostro con sus patas—. Mi corazón me dice que él es alguien por quien vale la pena luchar y es eso lo que voy a hacer aunque tengan que apartarme. Me golpearon en todos los lugares donde podían hacerlo, y temo estar al borde del colapso si algo más sucediese, pero no puedo no avanzar.

—Creo que tendrás que escuchar a tu corazón y ver qué es lo que tiene este zorro zopenco como respuesta a tus preguntas… Quizás Bogo no esté de acuerdo con esto, pero no tiene que saber todo en detalle.

—Espere… ¿Pasé la prueba?

—Admitiste lo que sentías, admitiste de que hay posibilidades de que Nick sea inocente y hay una parte de ti que luchará hasta el final para demostrarlo. No sé si sea así, pero a mi gusto sonaste como la Judy Hopps de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Esperanza, perseverancia, rebeldía, darlo todo aunque ya no puedas seguir adelante y tengas todo en tu contra… Es bueno tenerte de regreso, al fin.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Su ruta cambió respecto a los días anteriores, ya no tendría que hacer el desvío que siempre realizaba para toparse con Reyes. Los exagerados festejos de la noche anterior le dieron a entender que algo horrible había pasado; si bien no sabía el alcance de los incidentes que se llevaron a cabo, las nuevas órdenes de Arcagma le permitían intuir lo acontecido. No sabía cómo había sido su final, pero el ornitorrinco, el único que podría haber acabado con las bombas, era alimento para gusanos en estos momentos. Era evidente que usaron una de las bombas y fue un éxito, y si una funcionaba las demás también deberían de hacerlo. Siguiendo dicho razonamiento, ¿para qué dejar vivir a un mamífero que podría entrometerse en sus planes, al saber cómo trabajaban esos endemoniados artefactos?

El calvo felino se las había arreglado para dejar a todos desprovistos de opciones, las bombas se activarían cuando él quisiera y absolutamente nadie podría evitarlo. Tenía la opción que Reyes le mencionó, combinar un par de ácidos para crea agua regia y dañar así los núcleos de las bombas nucleares. Si bien éstas explotarían de un modo u otro, al menos Zootopia sería habitable en un futuro cercano al no haber radiación. Era triste y le daba impotencia, pero no había más que ello, la ciudad debería resurgir de las cenizas cual fénix caído si todo terminaba como parecía que iba a terminar. Sólo había un problema para ello, aún no encontraba los ingredientes para el agua regia.

Había pasado por la cabaña donde estaba Raines, que se veía fuerte como siempre, pese a las condiciones en las que estaba. Por otro lado, algunos de los mamíferos secuestrados comenzaron a levantar fiebre en los últimos días y un par de ellos estaban en estado crítico, pero a Arcagma no le importaba. Podrían morir en cualquier segundo y él no podía hacer casi nada por ellos, la frustración poco a poco lo llevaba a la desesperación aunque intentase mostrase calmo y sereno.

Sólo quedaba un prisionero, un lobo que vio llegar hacía algunos días pero a quien no lo dejaron acercarse en primera instancia. Fue interrogado varias veces y solía ser castigado por su rebeldía, era curioso que lo dejasen vivir cuando a varios a esas alturas ya les habrían volado la cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrería todo su cuerpo al pensar en ello; si bien acostumbraba a ver a los animales morir en el hospital, verlos siendo asesinados era radicalmente diferente, pero también se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Su empatía para con las vidas ajenas se desvanecía de a poco y el percatarse de ello era horrible, le dolía el pecho de sólo darse cuenta lo frío que se estaba volviendo.

Golpearía un par de veces la puerta de la cabaña antes de entrar y avisaría, en tanto abría la puerta, que estaba allí para ver si podía ayudar. Fue un hábito que incorporó por las malas, luego de ser atacado un par de veces por rehenes asustados. Luego de presentarse, dejaría su botiquín en el suelo y encendería un par de velas para ver mejor; si bien tenía visión nocturna necesitaba buena iluminación para vislumbrar las posibles heridas que se encontraría. El lobo no parecía ser uno de los ricachones que solían llegar, había algo diferente en su mirada. Transmitía su fortaleza y seguridad con su serio rostro, no tenía miedo en lo absoluto pese a que ya había tenido varias visitas de los matones que dirigía Herbert. Comenzaría a buscar vendas y alcohol entre sus cosas mientras le daba la espalda por un momento.

—¿Andrew Wilde? —La mención de su nombre lo llenaría de sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien que estaba allí lo reconocía—. ¿Eres tú, Drew?

—¿Te conozco? —preguntaría el zorro volteando con completa incertidumbre, decir su nombre era muy diferente a llamarlo como lo hacían sus allegados.

—No, disculpa… En realidad conozco a…

—A Nick, ¿no es así? —diría con algo de entusiasmo mientras le hacía un gesto al lobo para que se quite su remera, éste obedecería al instante aunque con algo de dificultad. Tenía una herida de bala en su hombro derecho.

—No, o no personalmente, sólo a Grace. Soy Abel Fowler por cierto.

—Qué raro, no recuerdo que Grace te haya mencionado, no olvidaría el nombre de uno de sus amigos… no es que tenga demasiados. —Hacía tiempo que no hablaba de alguien respecto a su familia en buenos términos, una gran sonrisa se dibujaría en su hocico. El zorro se acercaría para ver la herida con detenimiento.

—Es que la conocí poco después de que tú… Bueno, desde que estás aquí. —Fowler apretaría la mandíbula para contener un alarido, el alcohol que usaría Drew para limpiar la herida de su hombro no le dejaba una sensación de lo más agradable—. Trabajo en el ZBI, soy amigo de Leonard Clarke, quizás lo conozcas por trabajar con tu primo.

—Sí, Nick lo ha mencionado. —Tomaría una venda luego de terminar de desinfectar la herida y haría un torpe vendaje sobre la misma, nunca había sido bueno para los vendajes de hombro—. ¿Cómo conociste a Grace, Abel?

—Un amigo mío trabajaba con ella, él me ayudó a acercarme para hacerle unas preguntas del caso Arcagma.

—Ya veo… ¿Hubo algún avance importante en la investigación del ZBI en este tiempo? —preguntaría Drew mientras pasaba sus manos por las costillas del lobo, buscando alguna posible fractura. Desistiría de ello en pocos segundos y seguiría desinfectando algunos cortes que Fowler tenía en su pecho y abdomen.

—No demasiado hasta donde yo sé, no formo parte de la investigación en sí, fue… trabajo extra y voluntario, por así decirlo.

—Entiendo, te interesó el tema e intentaste aportarle a tu amigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo así. —Drew terminaría con las heridas del lobo y éste se pondría nuevamente su remera, un molesto silencio surgió entre ellos.

—¿Y cómo está ella? O al menos cuando la viste.

—Es una hembra muy fuerte, se notaba que estaba muy mal de ánimos, pero no lo exteriorizaba jamás. Intentaba estar bien para Scott.

—¿Scott? ¿Lo conociste también? —Los dichos del lobo lo tomarían por sorpresa.

—Sólo lo vi a lo lejos, pero Grace hablaba mucho de él. Parece ser un buen muchacho.

—Es algo vago, pero sí, es un buen muchacho. —Lo que había comenzado como una buena conversación se diluyó con facilidad. El lobo ya no se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, algo lo estaba poniendo tenso—. Tu pantalón también tiene sangre, ¿otro balazo?

—Sí, así es. —Fowler bajaría un poco su pantalón, dejando ver en su muslo izquierdo otra herida producto de su enfrentamiento con los mamíferos de la Hermandad. Andrew la examinaría luego de limpiarla un poco con alcohol, y por cómo se veía el zorro el panorama no parecía ser muy alentador.

—Rayos… Escucha, esto no es algo leve, pero se puede solucionar. —El rostro de Fowler se transformaría con velocidad, Drew no tenía tacto para las malas noticias—. Todavía tienes la bala allí, podría quitarla pero dañaría una arteria muy importante y morirías en cuestión de segundos. Ahora mismo esa arteria está algo obstruida por la bala, por lo que hay mucho riesgo de que de un momento a otro tengas una hemorragia… Habrá que amputar —indicó el zorro con total seriedad.

—¿¡Cómo carajo dices!?

—Es sólo una broma, tranquilo, sólo sacaré los fragmentos de bala. —Al zorro le sería imposible contener la risa, Fowler le dirigiría una mirada mortal pero pronto esbozaría una divertida sonrisa también—. Toma este pedazo de madera, te dolerá.

—Además de un fenomenal bromista, veo que eres muy alentador…—exclamaría con ironía el lobo. Se llevaría la madera a su hocico y lo mordería con fuerza, mientras Drew enterraba el bisturí en su herida para extraer los fragmentos.

—Tienes suerte de que llevo bastante tiempo aquí, haciendo esto. Si hubiera tenido que atenderte al comienzo estarías sufriendo mucho más, no es que las heridas de bala sean mi especialidad. —Luego de un pequeño tirón, un pequeño pedazo de metal saldría, haciendo que Fowler suelte un alarido. El zorro volvería a introducir el bisturí en la herida—. Es sólo un fragmento más, Abel, luego te coceré la herida y estarás listo. —Un rápido movimiento, algo más fuerte que el anterior, haría salir un fragmento más grande que el primero—. Todavía quedan pedazos pequeños, pero no puedo sacarlos con este bisturí y menos aún con mala iluminación. Te desinfectaré siempre que pueda venir, pero hasta entonces, sólo puedes rezar para que salgamos de aquí y te puedan sacar lo demás.

—Gracias, es la primera vez que me extraen fragmentos de bala sin anestesia, aunque no fue tan malo como imaginé…

—Ya que terminamos con esto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Abel?

—Claro, supongo que te lo debo después de tu ayuda.

—Mientras hablamos haré un último intento, tal vez pueda quitarte algún fragmento más. No será muy profundo, así que no hará falta la madera para morder. —El lobo asentiría mientras Drew volvía a abordar la herida con el bisturí—.¿Qué investigabas exactamente? Hay muchos agentes trabajando en el caso de Arcagma, y entiendo que por la relación que mi esposa tiene con uno de los rehenes, es decir yo, alguien haya podido acercarse para ver si sabía algo, pero tú… Tú hablas de ella de un modo diferente a como un agente lo haría, no sólo le hiciste unas preguntas y ya, hay cierta cercanía. Además Grace no te habría hablado de Scott a menos que confiara en ti, han de haberse visto varias veces.

—¿Cuál es tu punto, Drew? —Si bien intentaba mostrarse tranquilo, por dentro los nervios se apoderaban de él. ¿Qué tantas cosas podía sentir por Grace como para exteriorizar buenos sentimientos por ella en tan pocas palabras?

—Grace se metió en algún lío, ¿verdad? Conociéndola, ha de haber querido conseguir respuestas, y estoy más que seguro que si un agente del ZBI le ofrecía ayuda para conseguir dichas respuestas ella habría aceptado casi sin pensarlo.

—Ella está bien hasta donde sé, ¿sí? Puedes quedarte tranquilo, que está a salvo, me aseguré de ello.

—Disculpa si no te creo, pero aquí sólo traen a empresarios, políticos, gente adinerada, no agentes del ZBI que fueron baleados. —El temple de Drew había cambiado, ya no se veía amistoso sino más bien lo contrario—. Conoces a mi familia, eres bastante más amistoso que todos, tus heridas parecen indicar que llegaste aquí luego de luchar contra Arcagma por un motivo que no me dices… He aprendido a no confiar mientras he estado aquí, también a valerme por mí mismo y a prestar atención a ciertos detalles. Por ejemplo, tus heridas te dificultarían el defenderte y yo tengo un bisturí cerca de tu arteria femoral, ese sí que es un buen detalle. Poco menos de un minuto y medio servirá para que la hemorragia te haga entrar en shock.

—Por lo visto la renombrada astucia de los zorros está más que presente en ti. —Una sonrisa nerviosa se haría presente en Fowler, de un segundo a otro el vulpino se hizo de su confianza para después arrinconarlo por completo—. Me ganaste, bien por ello, Drew… Si te digo todo lo que sé lo más probable es que no me creas, sólo por eso no te di toda la información desde un principio.

—Basta de rodeos, Abel, no me temblará el pulso en lo más mínimo si tengo que matarte.

—Antes que nada, quiero jurarte por mi vida y por todo lo que sientes por tu familia que esto es real, aunque parezca sacada de un cuento… Hay un grupo de mamíferos que se hace llamar "La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre".

—Espera… ¿¡Los Lirios de Sangre!? ¿¡Cómo es que Grace terminó metida con esos locos!?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¿Y tú cómo sabes de ellos?

La puerta se abriría de par en par luego de un potente golpe, ambos sentirían cómo sus corazones se detenían en seco luego de la inesperada entrada de Herbert a la cabaña. La pantera tomaría a Drew de una de sus patas y lo llevaría consigo, gritándole que se apurase, uno de sus subordinados llevaría su botiquín detrás de ellos. El enorme felino estaba en completo silencio, algo impropio de él y sumamente aterrorizante. Algo grave había sucedido, muy grave.

Atravesarían la zona de las cabañas con rapidez y con mayor velocidad el lugar donde los matones solían reunirse, así como los largos y enredados pasillos que le seguían. Su destino estaba claro, la habitación del mandamás era el lugar donde lo imaginable al fin había pasado. ¿En serio habría sido su fin? ¿Se habría desvanecido su último hilo de vida? La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, lo más probable fue que Herbert lo encontrase allí y saliera en su búsqueda de inmediato.

Uno de los cuidadores, un coyote, estaba dentro frente a su cama, mientras que el oso pardo había desaparecido. El cánido intentaba realizar maniobras de resucitación pero, más allá de hacer mal la técnica, ésta no estaba demostrando ser eficaz. Herbert soltaría su pata y Drew se acercaría con algo de temor ante el frágil cuerpo de uno de los mamíferos más peligrosos que había pisado Zootopia. Sonrió ante dicha ironía, pero dicha sonrisa sería fugaz por miedo a alguna represalia de la pantera y el coyote.

Tomaría el pulso en su muñeca y en su cuello, mientras intentaba ver si seguía respirando pediría una linterna que estaba en su botiquín. Al iluminar las pupilas, éstas conservarían su tamaño normal. Los estímulos dolorosos tampoco recibían respuesta alguna. El temible tirano parecía estar muerto y se regodeaba por ello, estaba disfrutando sin culpa el no hallar nada que le indicase que aquel mamífero al que llamaban Arcagma había estirado la pata. Intentaba hallar algún truco sacado de lo más profundo de su manga, quizás el hacerse pasar por muerto era parte de su entramado plan, pero su corazón sin ritmo, sus patas frías y la ausencia de actividad de su sistema nervioso central le daban un diagnóstico más que claro.

Un grito de una hembra a sus espaldas terminaría por distraerlo, era una voz afligida y quebrada. Sánchez había llegado al fin, acompañada del oso pardo que estaba pegado a Arcagma todo el tiempo. Sus incontables sospechas pronto se disiparían, la nutria se había encargado de ello. Arcagma la consideraba como una de sus aliadas más importantes y más, era una amiga, quizás su única amiga. Su llanto desconsolado no era fingido, algo tan desgarrador y cargado de tanto dolor no podía ser mentira. Aquel mamífero a quien Sánchez llamaba bajo el nombre de Viktor había fallecido.


	20. Ascenso al poder

Los ánimos en el último par de horas se encontraban demasiado calmos, pese a la noticia que no dejaría ajeno a ninguno de los allí presentes. Lo más probable es que aquellos que supieran de la muerte de su líder guardasen silencio por un buen rato, tal vez estuviesen buscando el modo de decirle a tan impetuoso ejército que el gran jefe ya no estaba con ellos. Era de conocimiento común que Arcagma estaba enfermo, pero su pérdida podría significar un golpe muy fuerte entre sus mamíferos en lo que parecían ser horas claves para llevar a cabo su plan. Una sonrisa se dibujaría en su rostro, sus esperanzas se acrecentaban al ver cómo sus enemigos comenzaban a flaquear.

Habiendo terminado de trabajar con todo lo que le habían indicado, se tomaría un momento para descansar; necesitaba poner su cabeza en orden. Se sentía feliz por la caída de Arcagma en un momento crucial, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por Grace, Scott y Nick, así como por su propio bienestar.

Su función principal era cuidar a alguien que ya no estaba, y si bien seguía siendo de gran utilidad al ser el único médico que trabajaba con los matones y mantenía vivos a los rehenes, habría más de uno que lo culparía por la partida del gran jefe. Herbert había sido el primero: apenas cayó en la cuenta de que su jefe murió, lo tomó de su camisa y lo elevó con tanta cólera que creyó que moriría ahí mismo. Sus hocicos estaban casi pegados, cada exhalación de la pantera sobre su rostro se sentía como si una porción de su alma comenzase a extinguirse. El que tuviera su otra pata elevada, y sus garras preparadas para asestarle un zarpazo mortal, tampoco es que le anunciaran nada bueno. De no ser por la inesperada intervención de Sánchez, estaría hablando con Arcagma en el otro mundo.

Con un futuro tan incierto por delante, buscaría hablar con la nutria para ver qué sería de él; si no seguía en los aposentos de Arcagma de seguro se la encontraría donde guardaban los suministros médicos, no solía frecuentar otros lugares. No confiaba en ella, pero supo defenderlo de Herbert y eso, más allá de demostrar que podía ser de ayuda, indicaba que su palabra era respetada incluso por alguien tan temido como el gigante felino. Decidió dejar de lado el descanso, no podía perder el tiempo sabiendo que un grupo de criminales podía saltarle al cuello al enterarse de la muerte de Arcagma.

Si Sánchez no le inspiraba demasiada seguridad después de hablar con ella, tal vez debiese pensar en un plan para una posible huida. Por lo que Fowler le dijo, Grace había huido y, luego de ir a por Scott, buscaría algún lugar dónde esconderse. Nick, por su parte, podía cuidarse solo y contaba con Tora, Skye y Langley. Con su familia relativamente a salvo, y con toda la facción de Arcagma ocupada con sus planes y la muerte de su líder, la idea de escapar le era cada vez más tentadora.

Decidió ir en primer lugar hacia la sala de suministros médicos por si acaso; de ir a la habitación de Arcagma, tendría que pasar también por medio de la gran sala donde se encontraban los exconvictos para comer y pasar el rato. Sólo debía abandonar la zona de las chozas y, unos diez metros antes de llegar a la entrada que lo llevaría donde estaban los matones, girar la izquierda. Se toparía con una puerta de madera muy desgastada y, luego de abrirla, se encontraría con quien buscaba. Suspiró de alivio mientras Sánchez estaba de espaldas, se le erizaba el pelaje de sólo pensar en ir por donde estaban los mamíferos de Arcagma; la paranoia comenzaba a instalarse en su mente y veía peligros donde antes no los veía. Creyó que la muerte de su enemigo podría traer paz, pero mientras más pasaban las horas más se producían efectos contrarios.

Sánchez estaba revisando el contenido de diferentes cajas que se encontraban en una estantería, debía de estar buscando algo puntual entre todos los frascos y tabletas con píldoras. Una mesa plástica rodeada de tres sillas lo separaba de la nutria, había una incontable cantidad de medicamentos sobre ella. Todos ellos eran derivados de benzodiacepinas, grupo de fármacos destinados a tratar la ansiedad, el insomnio, convulsiones y demás cosas. ¿Sería adicta a alguno de ellos? Podía ser que sólo buscase algo para calmar su estado de ánimo luego de la pérdida de su amigo, aunque la gran cantidad de pastillas y la desesperación con la cual buscaba apuntaban a algo más preocupante.

—¿Doctora Sánchez? —La nutria elevaría sus orejas y voltearía para verlo, no sabía del todo si la sorprendía su presencia o si estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuchó llegar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaría con el ceño fruncido, con algo diferente en su tono de voz. Ya no parecía tan fría y distante, sino más bien algo avergonzada. Si tuviese que describirla, diría que se encontraba como un niño al cuál atrapan con la pata dentro del jarrón de galletas.

—Sólo quiero charlar de algo que me preocupa. —Drew avanzaría unos pocos pasos y se sentaría en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a él—. Antes de hablar de lo que quería, ¿se encuentra bien? Más allá de lo que pasó…

—Supongo que la situación a simple vista no me favorece. —Le daría la espalda al zorro y continuaría con su búsqueda, sólo que algo más tranquila—. Duermo mal y sufro de ansiedad desde antes que comenzara a trabajar con Arcagma, pero todo esto me llevó a sobrepasar varios límites.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a buscar?

—¿Ayudaría a una adicta a buscar su droga? Creí que intentaría frenarme, pero no me sorprende viniendo de quien viene. —Drew dibujaría una mueca de molestia en su rostro, por un momento había olvidado que la nutria no tenía en buena consideración a los de su especie.

—Sería peor suspender bruscamente la dosis que consumir lo que sea que consuma.

—Bien… —La nutria voltearía y se dirigiría hacia una de las sillas para sentarse frente al zorro, en una de sus patas tenía un pequeño frasco con algo que el vulpino no llegaría a ver—. ¿Qué quiere? —preguntaría llevándose una pastilla a la boca.

—¿Cree que haya trabajado bien con lo que se me encargó?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, no he monitoreado su trabajo, Wilde. Los exconvictos están un poco mejor si comparamos a cómo estaban antes de que usted llegase, Arcagma vivió bastante tiempo y, aunque murió, no creo que lo haya hecho tan mal. A simple vista podría decirse que lo hizo bien, pero falló en su tarea de mantenerlo vivo.

—Más de una vez he llegado a su habitación y había olor a tabaco, no puedo mantener con vida a quien sólo parece querer morir.

—Me lo tendría que haber notificado en su momento.

—Con todo respeto, pero usted no inspira tanto miedo como él. —Sánchez sonreiría ante la afirmación del zorro, un breve silencio se instalaría entre ellos.

—No le culpo de su muerte y lo que pasó con Herbert sólo fue un acto de impotencia. Si quería hablar sobre qué pasará de aquí en más, usted no morirá por el simple hecho de que Arcagma falleció, todavía nos es útil.

—Quizás usted piense así, pero los convictos….

—Después de que demos la mala noticia, pondré uno de los guardaespaldas de Arcagma para que lo cuide a la distancia, no se preocupe por los idiotas que están bajo las órdenes de Herbert.

—No quiero sonar ofensivo, pero debo decir que no esperaba este trato —admitió Drew, intentando ocultar toda muestra de desconfianza. Si tanto odiaba a los vulpinos, ¿por qué cuidarlo con tanto esmero? La postura de Sánchez, además de contradictoria, le daba más miedo que seguridad.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué vino a buscarme, ¿qué no quería protección? —Su sinceridad parecía haberlo situado al borde de un precipicio, la nutria se veía más molesta de lo general y no sabía qué le depararía. Aun así, no se arrepentía de sus palabras, debía ver qué tanto podía confiar en ella, ponerla a prueba de este modo le ayudaría a pensar en sus planes a corto plazo.

—Creí que debería rogar por algo de piedad, es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que alguien atiende a mis pedidos de este modo. No me malinterprete, aprecio lo que hace por mí, sólo que… No puedo no ver de reojo todo a mi alrededor.

—¿Acaso parezco estar mintiendo? He abogado por su seguridad ante Arcagma antes y, ahora que él ya no está, lo volveré a hacer. Nos es útil, Wilde, y aún no quiero verlo muerto. —El zorro se mordería la lengua antes de volver a hablar, no sabía qué tanto seguir presionando, pensaría sus palabras con cuidado.

—Ya veo… No sé qué decir, Sánchez, no creí que usted se preocupase por mí de ese modo. No pongo en duda su buena fe, pero con lo que usted piensa de los de mi especie no habría imaginado algo así. —La nutria le apartaría la mirada por primera vez, sonreiría por dentro al ver cómo había dado de lleno en un punto clave.

—Toda la vida los zorros han estado ahí para golpearme, para arruinar mi vida, para interponerse en mi felicidad. Son unos abusones, malnacidos y siempre que tienen la posibilidad de sacar ventaja de los demás, lo hacen. Es como si estuviera en su ADN…

—Imaginé que sería así, es lo que dice la gran mayoría… —respondió con una sonrisa socarrona; le habían tocado el orgullo, del mismo modo que siempre lo hacían al esbozar cómo era el estereotipo de los zorros—. No es fácil vivir con la carga de ser un zorro, ¿sabe? Ahora más o menos la cosa va mejorando, pero hace años atrás… Diría que son épocas que es mejor olvidar, pero no puedo hacerlo porque significaría dejar atrás todo el aprendizaje que adquirí por tantas malas experiencias.

—¿Malas experiencias dice? He sido asaltada más de una vez por los de su especie, ¿acaso nunca vio cuál es la especie que mayor incidencia tiene en robos menores y estafas? No apoyo los estereotipos, pero ustedes los zorros se lo ganan a pulso.

—¿Sabe lo difícil que es intentar estudiar en una universidad siendo un zorro? ¿Lo difícil que es ganarse la confianza de los demás para nimiedades? Sí, varios zorros son estafadores y malnacidos y varias zorras son prostitutas, como todos dicen, pero cuando tienes toda una maldita sociedad diciendo que no puedes ser nada si no eres eso que se te autoimpone por ser de una especie determinada, es de lo más jodido e insufrible salir adelante. —Poco a poco, el vulpino iría elevando el tono de voz—. La universidad fue una mierda, ver cómo siempre le negaron trabajo a mi padre fue una mierda, salir de paseo con mi pareja y ver cómo la miraba todo el mundo era una mierda, ver cómo algunos padres alejan a sus hijos del mío es una mierda, todo eso y más es una mierda… pero no importa, no importa lo que yo diga, soy un zorro y mi palabra no tiene valor, ¿no es así? Miento, juego con usted, soy un hipócrita que sólo habla de dientes para afuera, porque soy lo que me tocó ser al venir a este maldito mundo especista.

Sánchez lo observaba sorprendida, la había dejado sin palabras con su arremetida. Se había pasado al hablar como lo hizo, su fría evaluación sobre la nutria podría haber quedado en la nada por su estúpido discurso sobre estereotipos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro, negaría con la cabeza un par de veces para acomodar sus ideas e intentaría dar el mejor cierre posible a la conversación.

—No quise gritar, discúlpeme, por favor. Es sólo que…

—Cuando era sólo una cachorra, unos agentes de la Hermandad secuestraron a mi madre, sólo pude ver a uno de ellos, un zorro. Soñé con él por varias noches, me persiguió hasta en mis peores pesadillas. —Sánchez tragaría saliva, por primera vez Drew podría afirmar que la nutria estaba hablando con sinceridad. Se veía en su rostro, en esos ojos cargados de dolor y en ese ceño fruncido a más no poder—. Nunca supe muy bien lo que pasó hasta que Arcagma me mostró varios archivos que logró robar, hablaban de cómo mi madre fue secuestrada por quien hoy es el jefe de la ZIA y un tipo que ya está muerto.

—¿El director Blackwell secuestró a su madre? —preguntaría sin esconder su sorpresa.

—Por ese entonces era un agente promedio, le faltaba mucho para llegar hasta donde está ahora, pero eso no importa. —Suspiraría hondo y, luego de apartar la mirada por unos segundos, volvería a dirigírsela con firmeza—. Mientras Blackwell me perseguía en mis pesadillas, tenía zorros molestándome en mi escuela. Yendo a la preparatoria, también fui asaltada por zorros, y a lo largo de nuestra lucha contra la Hermandad un par de zorros nos jodieron bastante. Es una especie de karma que tengo, no puedo no concentrar todo mi odio en ellos, ustedes más bien. Mi odio contra los zorros tiene un por qué, y es hacia todos por igual, o al menos lo era.

—Así que ya no es tan así… ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No cambié de opinión, los sigo detestando. —Drew no esperaba esa respuesta, intentaría disimular su molestia aunque no tendría mucho éxito—. Pero hay un zorro, sólo uno, que hasta ahora es la excepción a la regla. Estoy hablando de tu hijo, Wilde, de Scott.

El vulpino se dejaría caer sobre el respaldar de su silla, atónito como nunca. ¿Sabían dónde estaba su familia escondida? ¿Se acercaron a ellos antes? ¿Cómo rayos había logrado empatizar esa endemoniada nutria con su hijo? El breve silencio de Sánchez se sentía como una puñalada que impactaba de lleno en su pecho, quizás ella esperase que él respondiera algo o que hiciera alguna pregunta, pero con su corazón palpitando a más no poder le era imposible esbozar una palabra.

—Fue hace unos pocos días, llegó con su madre a mi consultorio. Comió algo que le dio una reacción alérgica y le hice algunas preguntas, en un momento su esposa nos dejó a solas para atender a una llamada y comencé a hablar con él. —Poco a poco, el alma de Drew volvía a su cuerpo. Suspiró por lo bajo al escuchar a la nutria—. Siempre he trabajado con cachorros porque me encantan, hay algo en ellos que nosotros los adultos ya no tenemos, algo que por momentos me reconforta cuando lo siento. Cuando estoy con niños no veo toda la mugre y podredumbre que me rodea en mi día a día, en esta ciudad tan falsa y asquerosa. Puedo olvidarme de mi lucha contra los Lirios de Sangre, de mis problemas, de todo.

—Pero no lo entiendo, mi hijo es un zorro. Ya has de haber atendido a otros y, según tus propias palabras, es la única excepción. ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

—Me especializo en presas, no en depredadores. Hay excepciones cuando estoy de guardia, pero nunca me había tocado un cachorro de zorro… Y más importante, con alguien que esté en mi misma situación de hace varios años.

—¿Misma…? Oh, ya entiendo. —No hacía falta ser demasiado listo para entender lo que sintió Sánchez al conocer a Scott, ambos tuvieron a uno de sus padres secuestrados por los malos de turno. La conciencia de la nutria no debía dejarla en paz de sólo pensar que un cachorro sufría lo mismo que ella padeció, peor aún con ella como partícipe. Debía de usar eso a su favor de algún modo.

—Andrew, estás vivo en parte por ello, no tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que pasó. —La previa sinceridad de la nutria y la pérdida de formas demostraban que cualquier barrera que hubiese entre ellos había desaparecido. De todos los aliados que tenía allí fuera, nunca hubiese imaginado que sería gracias a Scott que tendría una nueva oportunidad para salir adelante—. Mi palabra aquí tiene tanto peso como la de Herbert, así que si yo digo que todo aquel que te toque un pelo se las verá conmigo, pues, pobre del que lo intente.

—De acuerdo, Laura. —Esta vez no se esforzaría por ocultar su sonrisa, sabía que no hacía falta. De forma inesperada, había encontrado una valiosa compañera dentro de la condenada mina, alguien que sabía que podría resguardarlo. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, se sentía en paz.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

La fortaleza con la cual salió de la oficina de Monteiro, poco a poco se fue diluyendo. Se encontraba sola en la cafetería, observando en silencio su plato con sopa de zanahorias, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Los dichos del psicólogo lograron levantarle el humor, pero su remate final sembró varias dudas en ella. _"Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo"_ , supo decirle el lobo, logrando lo contrario a lo que buscaba; quizás fuese todo parte de su elaborado plan.

Cada mamífero se construía de acuerdo a sus experiencias, a los animales lo rodean, a enseñanzas que la propia vida le inculcaba. ¿Cómo es que podía ser la misma si lo acontecido en el último par de años no volvía a su memoria de una maldita vez? No paraban de decirle lo fuerte que era, sus logros y hazañas la habían dotado de una reputación que le era ajena por completo. Estaba siendo débil, todo la confundía y hasta el más mínimo halago llevaba a que su ánimo decayera. Había pequeños recuerdos que poco a poco se asomaban cada tanto, un pequeño resplandor en medio de toda esa niebla que cegaba su mente, pero no era suficiente.

Los sentimientos por sus amigos y familia, y en especial por Nick, la ayudaban a encontrar el camino por lo general, pero debía de apartarse de ese andar. Actuaba para satisfacer a los demás, para estar a la altura de su anterior "yo", intentaba demostrarle al mundo que podía avanzar en un caso tan complejo como el de Arcagma del mismo modo que supo hacerlo con los Aulladores y, si de algo estaba más que segura en ese preciso momento, es que su actuar era errado a más no poder. Quizás debiese ser más egoísta, pelear por sí misma para luego intentar pelear por los demás. ¿Debería hablarlo con Monteiro? No, no se le antojaba en lo absoluto, seguiría su instinto esta vez.

Acabaría la sopa rápidamente y se pondría de pie para ir al despacho de Bogo, le pediría la tarde libre para atender asuntos personales. Abandonaría la cafetería a paso ligero, pero en medio de su apuro terminaría por chocar con alguien. Por ser la de menor envergadura, terminó siendo la única en el suelo. Elevó la vista para ver a Garraza, que ni siquiera había flaqueado al chocar con ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo con semejante tamaño? Dejaría escapar una risilla luego de tan maliciosa pregunta, el cheetah devolvería la sonrisa sin saber del todo lo que le pasaba a la coneja.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaría Garraza estrechando su pata, Judy aceptaría la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

—Sí, Ben, sólo fue un tropezón —respondería ella habiéndose reincorporado.

—Pareces algo apurada… Y debo decir también, que de bastante buen ánimo. ¿Pasó algo? —La coneja se sentiría desnudada de un segundo a otro. ¿Tan buen ojo tenía Ben, o tan obvia era ella? Bajaría sus orejas algo apenada pero las erguiría en un instante, del mismo modo que su nariz pasaría de moverse rápidamente a frenar como si nada. El felino se tragaría sus comentarios respecto a lo tierno de la escena, no quería incomodarla más de lo que parecía estar.

—No… Sí, pero no, o quizás… —Respiraría hondo mientras reordenaba sus ideas—. Sólo… Fui a ver a Monteiro hace un rato y, después de pensar en lo que hablamos, creo que entendí ciertas cosas. Ahora sólo quiero ir a hablar con Bogo, tal vez le pida la tarde libre para ver ciertas cosas.

—Matt siempre trabaja igual de bien, no me sorprende demasiado. —Garraza observaría por un momento la pantalla en su teléfono, luego volvería a observarla con cierto recelo—. Antes de ir con Bogo, ¿te molestaría acompañarme unos minutos?

—Claro, Ben, voy detrás de ti. —La atípica seriedad en su amigo le daba muy mala espina, pero no se apresuraría a sacar conclusiones aún. Dibujaría una leve sonrisa en su rostro para seguirle el juego.

—Por aquí…

Garraza caminaría a paso ligero, observando cada tanto la pantalla de su celular. Judy intentaba analizar la situación, pero no lograba hilar nada detrás de su particular actuar. Le habían mencionado que él y Nancy podían estar en una relación, ¿tal vez fuese algo de eso? Avanzarían hacia el despacho de Bogo, un escalofrío recorrería la espalda de la coneja, pero pronto desaparecería cuando pasaron de largo. Ben la guiaría hacia el fondo del pasillo, unos veinte metros más adelante; había una escalera que no recordaba haber subido. Era de tipo flotante y de ida y vuelta, cuyos dos tramos eran rectos y se conformaban por escalones de concreto con un barandal de madera.

El tránsito de mamíferos era prácticamente nulo, nadie subía ni bajaba por los escalones, ni siquiera ellos. Ben le indicaría a Judy que subiese y revisase si había alguien en el segundo piso, en tanto él se quedaba al pie de las escaleras. Judy negaría con la cabeza y el cheetah la llamaría haciendo un gesto con su pata. Ante el gesto fruncido de la coneja, Ben entendería que ésta le exigía alguna explicación lógica.

—Si prestas atención, las escaleras están un poco resquebrajadas. Ciertos animales de "gran calibre" pasaron por ella hace unos días y terminó así, pero como tú eres pequeña te aguanta bien. Hay varias formas de llegar al segundo piso, y por miedo a que se termine de romper, ya nadie pasa por aquí. —Judy no entendía el punto de estar allí, pero Ben continuaría sin detenerse—. Hay un par de despachos arriba, pero ayer vinieron unos albañiles e hicieron bastante ruido, por lo que los animales se trasladaron hasta que terminen de reparar.

—Y estamos aquí porque…

—Porque no hay mamíferos que puedan oírnos, y como la escalera era bastante nueva, aún no colocaron cámaras para vigilar por aquí. Es un buen lugar para poder hablar.

—Está bien, Ben, aunque no hacía falta que me trajeras aquí para charlar conmigo, podría haber sido en cualquier otro lado.

—Oh, Judy, no seré yo quien hable contigo… —El cheetah le tendería a la coneja su propio celular, mientras que con su otra pata sacaba su reproductor de música y sus auriculares—. Se supone que llegará una llamada de un número desconocido en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Habría ignorado la propuesta de haberse tratado de otro mamífero, no le apetecía una reunión organizada de la nada misma en un bar que le quedaba a varios kilómetros. No tenía un gran trato con Savage, pero el lagomorfo era de los que no actuaba sin un porqué y, dado que era de los agentes que más trabajó dentro del caso y por su vínculo con Skye, su llamado terminó por cargarlo de una curiosidad impropia de él.

La calle estaba desierta pese a ser hora pico, sólo veía a un fornido puma cuidando varias motos en la entrada del bar. Podía sentir el olor a fritura desde lejos, la calle era una completa mugre y la ventana del bar que daba a la calle no parecía haber sido limpiada en varias décadas; viniendo de parte de Savage esperaba algo diametralmente opuesto. ¿Estaba decepcionado? No, en lo absoluto, su curiosidad iba en aumento como si se tratase de un estereotipado felino.

Ingresaría al "bar de Beth" luego de saludar al puma por medio de un gesto con la cabeza, aunque sería ignorado por éste. La entrada tenía una campanilla que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba, innecesaria a decir verdad dado que la puerta por sí misma rechinaba tanto que avisaba a todo el mundo que un invitado se hacía presente. Si bien eran pocos los vehículos afuera, el bar estaba con casi todas las mesas y asientos ocupados. El típico lugar de mala muerte de las películas se dibujaba frente a él, una ligera corriente correría por sus dedos al recordar sus inicios en la ZPD y sus trabajos en cubierto en sitios como ese.

Buscaría a Savage con la mirada en tanto otras varias se fijaban en él, emanaba ese aire de agente de la ley que la gran mayoría de los presentes odiaba. El conejo estaba sentado en la barra y no había nadie en su cercanía. Comía algo tomándolo con sus propias patas aunque no llegaba a ver qué era, en su vaso había whisky o ron, no diferenciaba cuál de los dos. Sin detenerse más tiempo, se sentaría a su derecha y guardaría silencio a la espera de un saludo de su parte que jamás llegaría.

—No esperaba encontrarte bebiendo a estas horas, Jack. —Escucharía una leve risa de parte del agente de la ZIA, quien le acercaría el vaso para que le diese un sorbo—. Jugo de manzana, ya veo.

—No es muy buena idea combinar las papas con cebolla de Beth con alcohol, son las mejores de la ciudad pero tienen ese pequeño detalle. —Clarke se ahorraría la pregunta del por qué de dicha afirmación, prefería encaminar la conversación hacia otro lado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, en lo que cabe?

—Sigo dolido pero sí, estoy algo mejor, gracias por preguntar.— Una ligera sonrisa asomó por un momento en su rostro. Savage, entonces, fijaría su mirada y se acercaría un poco más a su compañero—. ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que sé dónde está el escondite de Arcagma? —susurraría por lo bajo, yendo directo al grano. Leonard tragaría saliva, tendría que aferrarse a su asiento para no caerse. Intentaría retomar la compostura, por difícil que fuese.

—Diría que nos vayamos de aquí ya mismo hacia la ZPD. ¿Es en serio Jack?— Al igual que el conejo, Clarke susurraría por lo bajo y observaría a todos de reojo—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Uno de sus contactos de mayor confianza se lo dijo —exclamaría alguien a sus espaldas, para luego sentarse a la par de Savage.

—Sí que tienes valor para traer tu cola por aquí, Skye. —El lobo cambiaría su rostro por completo, ya no lucía tan apacible como hasta hacía solo un instante—. No creí que volvieras a aparecer en público a corto plazo.

—Todos los aquí presentes tienen su pasado, nadie la delatará. —Como no podía ser de otro modo, el zorro también se hizo presente para sentarse a la par del lobo—. Sólo le tuve que pedir a Beth que le dijera a todo el mundo que vienen de parte mía, de otro modo no habrías logrado entrar aquí, Leonard.

—Y ya estamos todos… —Clarke ya tenía más que claro que le exigirían algo; de haber sido en otro momento tal vez hubiese aceptado, pero arriesgar su cuello por mamíferos de los cuáles no sabía qué esperar no parecía ser la mejor de sus jugadas—. Agradezco que confíen en mí para lo que sea que tengan en mente, pero no puedo dejar que me vean con fugitivos en un bar compartiendo una agradable charla.

—Vamos, Leonard, tú sabes que aquí nadie nos verá. Sólo siéntate y escucha lo que tenemos para decir, luego eres libre de irte si quieres —indicaría Nick al ver que el lobo estaba incómodo y pensaba irse. El agente del ZBI inspiraría profundo y se dispondría a, cuanto menos, oír como le habían pedido—. El asunto es así: muchos de los secuaces de Arcagma están afuera, preparando bombas como la que derrumbó el Requiem y su escondite está muy desprotegido. Tenemos que formar un pequeño grupo para infiltrarnos y no llamar su atención. Como las agencias no confiarán en nosotros y con el factor a sorpresa a nuestro favor, no le diremos a nadie para asegurarnos de que no nos estarán esperando, Arcagma podría tener espías en cualquier sitio. Iremos a su refugio, rescatamos a mi primo y un par de rehenes más, ellos dan su testimonio y, luego de recuperar la confianza de las agencias junto a Skye, mandamos un enorme pelotón de agentes para que acaben con ellos. —Al notar cómo Clarke se veía un tanto escéptico, decidió guardarse el dato que más le interesaría al lobo para el final.

—Somos nosotros cuatro, tal vez quieras sumar a Judy y… Pues, esos seremos todos, cinco mamíferos combatiendo contra un temible grupo de criminales y, dato de menor relevancia, arrastrando rehenes sin hacer que se percaten nuestros enemigos. Maldición, Nick, eres un genio, es el mejor plan que oí en mi vida.

—No hace falta el sarcasmo ni tanta crueldad… —indicaría el zorro, fingiendo estar dolido por los dichos de su anterior compañero—. No sólo seremos nosotros cuatro y es la mayor oportunidad que tendremos, es ahora o nunca.

—Sé que no confías en nosotros, pero Jack no ha hecho nada que merezca que su palabra sea puesta en duda. —Skye tomaría la palabra, Clarke negaría con la cabeza—. He ido a esa maldita cueva montones de veces, la conozco muy bien, no nos moveremos en territorio desconocido.

—Te aprovechas de que él confía ciegamente en ti, nada más. —El conejo bajaría las orejas al oír al lobo.

—¿Acaso crees que no tengo criterio propio? —preguntaría Savage sin obtener respuesta alguna más que un largo e incómodo silencio.

Sin mediar más palabras, el lobo del ZBI se pondría de pie y les daría la espalda. Nick lo tomaría de su pata derecha, pero éste se quitaría su agarre con un movimiento brusco. Por lo que habían hablado previamente con Jack, habían creído que Leonard sería un tanto más accesible. "Cualquiera que haya mostrado ser confiable en el pasado y esté con Arcagma debe ser oído", había afirmado en su reunión con Bogo y los demás, pero esto parecía ser dicho de colmillos para afuera.

—Si van allí sólo morirán. Arcagma ha de estar esperándolos, sabe que conocen su escondite y que tienen razones para ir. —Clarke giraría el cuello para verlos por sobre su hombro—. Tengo una hija por la cual seguir vivo y un amigo al que debo hallar, discúlpenme pero no puedo seguirlos. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer no duden en decírmelo, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer o decir para que los siga.

—Leonard… —Nick captaría la atención del lobo por una última vez para jugar su as bajo la manga—. Arcagma tiene a Abel Fowler.

El brillo en sus ojos indicaría que sus dichos habían sido contrariados, un nuevo mamífero los acompañaría en su cruzada.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No estaba del todo segura si la idea de Ben implicaba que, la obvia llamada que tendría con Nick, debía de ser una sorpresa. De ser así había fallado notablemente, aunque tal vez fingiera sorpresa para que el pobre cheetah no se sintiera mal por su falta de discreción. Apartarla de todos en la ZPD, llevarla a un lugar donde nadie se acercaría y además no había cámaras, darle su propio teléfono para esperar una llamada que era para ella y, por sobre todas las cosas, ese brillo en sus ojos tan característico de él, le dejaban en claro sus intenciones.

Pese a que sabía con certeza lo que sucedería a continuación, los nervios y la ansiedad iban en aumento a tal punto que sentía que le faltaba el aire. Mientras su corazón empujaba con fuerzas para salir de su pecho, su piel comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más caliente; apostaba lo que fuese a que sus orejas debían de verse rojas a más no poder. Sólo la espera la tenía así, para cuando el zorro le hablase estaría pronta al colapso y Ben tendría que asistirla.

Nick intentaría justificar su actuar y haría lo que fuese para hacer las paces con ella. Sin nada que perder y con la motivación suficiente, el vulpino hallaría el modo de salir adelante, al fin y al cabo era el mamífero más astuto que conocía. Si bien se sentía segura de sí misma y confiaba en él, no negaría que se sentía dolida, razón por la cual debía ocultar lo que quedaba de dolor para que Nick ya no cargase con todo el peso que significaba haberla lastimado.

La pantalla del teléfono se teñiría de verde, un contacto desconocido llamaba. Era la hora de verdad y, sin importar cuánto desease hablar con el zorro, sus dedos estaban paralizados. Tragaría saliva, cerraría los ojos y bajaría las orejas, necesitaba poner en blanco su mente aunque fuese unos pocos segundos. Deslizaría uno de sus dedos para aceptar la llamada con algo de temor, era hora de la verdad.

—¿Hace falta que diga quién soy? —exclamaría Nick de forma socarrona, una sonrisa se haría presente en ambos.

—Eres el mamífero más buscado del momento, aparte de Arcagma, ¿le atiné?

—Tan astuta como siempre, zanahorias. —El que Judy hubiese bromeado con él lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse de sobremanera, suspiraría de alivio.

 _"Cómo estás"_ , preguntarían ambos al unísono para luego quedar en silencio a la espera del otro. Reirían en simultáneo para luego volver a pisarse las palabras, ninguno sabría qué fue lo que quiso decir el otro porque ambos dejaron de emitir sonido alguno al instante. Nick se adelantaría a la coneja para continuar la conversación y dar fin a su compartida torpeza.

—Yo estoy bien… Bueno, no estoy bien, no puedo estarlo sabiendo todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar. —Judy podría oír cómo, desde el otro lado, Nick tomaba una bocanada de aire—. Podría entender el que me odies, pero… no es el caso, ¿verdad? No te oyes como creí que lo harías. Ni siquiera terminé de pensar qué palabras usaría para suplicar tu perdón para cuando te llamé, estaba aterrado y mi mente nublada, pero tú… ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué no estoy insultándote por ser un maldito manipulador, entre tantas otras cosas? —preguntaría de forma retórica luego de una breve pausa—. No lo sé, quizás debería odiarte y maldecirte, sacar todo lo malo que tengo dentro de mí, pero no puedo. Admito que fue un golpe duro, desde que todo pasó estuve muy confundida y angustiada, asustada como nunca, tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza que no sabía qué creer.

—Quisiera que puedas volver a creer en mí.

—Lo hago, zorro menso, sino no estaríamos teniendo esta llamada.—Sonreiría con timidez al pensar cómo se pondría el vulpino luego de sus palabras—. Sólo quiero saber qué te llevó a hacer todo eso, ayúdame a calmar mi mente, mi corazón. Háblame de cómo te metiste con Arcagma y… —No quería hacer referencia a lo que sucedió entre él y Skye directamente—. Y todo lo demás.

La voz de Judy se quebraba; deseaba poder estar con ella y abrazarla, contenerla como lo hicieron mutuamente tantas veces. Estaba rota pero sonaba tranquila y segura, apostaba lo que fuese a que tenía las orejas bajas y, aunque estuviese al borde del llanto, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El actuar de la coneja trajo un pensamiento a su mente en un pispás. No quería demostrarle cómo se sentía, lo cual era parte de su propia filosofía: _"no dejes ver que te hirieron"_. Sintió una mezcla de regodeo al pensar cómo Judy actuaba como antes, así como una gran puntada en su pecho que terminaba por volver el momento un tanto agridulce.

—Cuando fuimos atacados por los exconvictos, antes de que pierdas tus recuerdos, me dijeron que debía ir a un lugar o te harían daño. Allí me topé con Sarah Langley y Gabriel Whitewind, también llamado Tora y exconvicto al mando de Arcagma. Tú estabas en el hospital y tenías custodia, pero mi curiosidad mezclada con temor me hizo ir aunque era obvio que me tenderían una trampa.

—¿Langley y Whitewind te amenazaron?

—Me dieron un encargo, debía conducir por una autopista en sentido contrario y luego ir a rescatar a un par de ladrones.

—¡Nick!

—Lo sé, lo sé, me metí en un gran lío de forma tonta y yo sólo me enredé, pero creí que podría conseguir información o algo así… Además, sabiendo ciertas cosas de ellos sus amenazas me terminaron por impulsar.

—¿Pudiste conseguir algo al menos?

—No, sólo me dijeron que "estaba dentro", Crncevic y Todd me amenazaron y de ahí en más me obligaron a seguir. Querían matarte a ti, a tu familia y a la mía, estaban completamente locos… Después Tora se acercó a mí, dijo que había una facción rebelde dentro de las fuerzas de Arcagma, eran pocos y no podía negarme o me mataban ahí mismo. —Inspiraría profundo para recobrar el aire y luego continuaría—. Creí que con ellos tal vez podría derribar a Arcagma, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan fuerte. Luego del ataque a la ZIA entendí que no sólo eran un grupo de exconvictos con un cabecilla que se mantenía escondido en las sombras: era un ejército temible con muchísimos recursos.

»De un ataque a la ZPD salí muy malherido, Langley, que también estaba con los rebeldes, me acompañó junto con Tora. El hospital más cercano estaba bastante lejos y sólo sabíamos de un médico que estuviese en las inmediaciones. Me negué una y otra vez, pero Tora insistió y terminamos en la casa de Drew.

—Ya entiendo por qué luego fueron a por Drew, los rebeldes lo involucraron y Arcagma lo atacó para marcarles el terreno, así demostraría que sabía qué es lo que hacían.

—No te apures, pelusa, déjame seguir.

—De acuerdo, sigue.

—Drew no me reconoció porque llevaba tintura, así que en lugar de curarme casi me mata. También tomó un arma y apuntó a Tora y Langley, nunca creí que el muy cabrón fuera capaz de algo así.

—Me dejas anonadada, Nick…

—El único modo de que me salvara fue revelando mi identidad, me salvó la vida aunque casi estuve por palmarla. Todo se haría cuesta arriba desde entonces, con Drew tomando mi lugar para que nadie sospechase que yo falté al ataque a la ZIA.

—Si lo de antes me dejó sin palabras, esto… ¿Ustedes los Wilde son siempre tan estúpidamente arriesgados?

—Está en los genes por lo visto. —Escucharía una risilla que provenía de la coneja—. Durante el ataque, Drew conoció a Skye, al día siguiente me narró todo en detalle.

—¿Entonces no sabes cómo Skye llegó a conectarse con Arcagma?

—No del todo… Después de eso, Arcagma supo que Drew tomó mi lugar, de alguna forma que aún no sabemos, y lo secuestró para tenerme a su disposición. Luego… —Se pausaría intentando hallar las palabras correctas, aunque sabía que Judy se terminaría enojando—. Lo que Arcagma se robó de la ZIA estaba codificado por Skye, quien me ofreció decirme la contraseña, y así salvar a Drew, a cambio de sexo.

—Ella… —La coneja se quedó por completo enmudecida ante las afirmaciones del zorro—. ¿Cómo fue capaz de algo así? No entiendo por qué te obligaría a acostarte con ella a cambio de la vida de Drew…

—Sigo sin saber la razón, pero creo tener una idea.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero para decírtela tengo que explicarte muchas cosas antes —exclamó pensando en los Lirios de Sangre—. Me están esperando y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que… Creo que es hora de que nos despidamos, zanahorias.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—Nunca te pedí disculpas por todo esto, me puse a hablar y no me detuve para decir lo que más quería.

—Te diría que no hace falta, pero sé que no es la respuesta que buscas. Te perdono, Nick, te perdono por meterte en medio de todo esto y por haberme lastimado, aunque no lo hayas querido.

—Muchas gracias, Judy, tú sí que me conoces… ¿Sabes? Sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de esto, pero por momentos te escucho como antes.

—Está bien, no me molesta. De hecho me siento bastante bien, y más ahora que hablé contigo. —Sabiendo que el zorro corría contra el tiempo, aprovecharía para hacer una última pregunta—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Estoy con mi familia, con Skye y algunos aliados, estamos viendo cómo avanzar. —Evitaría decirle de su próximo ataque a la base de Arcagma para no preocuparla—. Imagino que allí están con mucho trabajo.

—Bastante, pero no me preocupo por ello, le pediré a Bogo la tarde libre.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Eso es muy atípico en ti, zanahorias.

—Sí, me siento más que bien, pero tengo una cuenta pendiente y quiero comenzar a resolverla.

—¿Hablas de…?

—Sí, mis recuerdos. Siento que estamos de cara a algo muy importante, debo estar mentalmente preparada para ese entonces.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar ahora mismo, dime.

—¿Puedes venir y abrazarme?— La sorpresa del zorro sería total, llevaba tiempo sin ver ese lado de Judy. Reiría por lo bajo mientras llevaba una de sus patas al rostro para refregarse los ojos—. ¿Estás bien, Nick?

—No juegues con mis sentimientos, Judy, soy un sujeto sensible.

—Ustedes los zorros sí que son sentimentales. —Intentaría no reír de momento, aunque le recordaría en otro momento cómo lo tomó con la guardia baja. Sus orejas se elevarían de pronto al escuchar que alguien mencionaba su nombre—. Espera un momento, Nick.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Lionheart, Ben está dirigiéndose hacia él para frenarlo, pero parece querer hablar conmigo.— Un fugaz temor apareció en su mente—. ¿Desde dónde me estás llamando, Nick?

—Un teléfono descartable, no hay modo de que me puedan haber rastreado.

—Además es el propio Lionheart, no tiene sentido…

—Tal vez sea mejor si me voy, Judy. Te amo. —Ahora sería ella quien fuese atrapada con la guardia baja, aunque no podría exteriorizarlo a diferencia de él.

—Lo sé, Nick, yo también te amo. Cuídate mucho, y sé precavido con tus próximos movimientos.

Dichas sus últimas palabras, Judy cortó la llamada y se acercó al par de felinos que hablaba arduamente. Nunca había visto a Ben actuar de forma territorial, era raro verlo oponerse frente a alguien. El alcalde por su parte se encontraba con su típica seriedad manifestada en su rostro y ceño fruncido. Su visita inesperada apestaba a problemas, no tenía motivo alguno para acercarse a ellos y mucho menos del modo en que lo había hecho.

Lionheart argumentó querer pasar por la escalera donde Judy estaba sentada hablando con Nick hasta hacía solo unos segundos, a lo que luego Ben no le permitió avanzar. El cheetah se excusó afirmando que sólo pidió que se fuera amablemente por otro lado, dado que la escalera no soportaba animales del tamaño del alcalde. No había motivo alguno para que el cruce entre ambos se hubiera subido de tono.

—Notificaré a Bogo de esto, no puedo creer que tenga mamíferos tan irrespetuosos a su cargo— indicaría el león cruzándose de patas—. Y usted, Hopps, en lugar de estar apartándose del resto y hablando por teléfono debería estar trabajando en el caso. ¿Se puede saber con quién rayos estaba hablando? Este tipo de actitudes no es algo típico en usted.

—Con todo respeto, pero con quien ella hable es asunto de ella, alcalde. —Debía admitir que le gustaba la versión imponente y protectora de Ben, pero lo último que buscaba era problemas.

—Hablaba con mi padre, suele llamarme a estas horas, después de almorzar —afirmaría con un tono de voz más calmo que el del par de felinos, viendo si así podría armonizar la situación—. Con Ben vinimos aquí para evitar que nadie nos molestase, todos aquí saben que no hay que pasar por esta escalera y es de los sitios más vacíos de la ZPD.

—De acuerdo, supongo entonces que me buscaré otro modo de ir al segundo piso. —Una cínica sonrisa se haría presente en el rostro de Lionheart, quien giraría para darles la espalda—. Se las dejaré pasar esta vez, pero vuelvan a sus puestos. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

En tanto el alcalde recorrió algunos metros, Ben posó una de sus patas sobre el hombro de Judy. Su mirada lo decía todo, el encuentro con Lionheart había dejado muy malas sensaciones en ambos. Más allá de la prepotencia habitual en él, las circunstancias en las que se había dado el encuentro eran muy extrañas.

Lionheart nunca iba a ningún lugar más allá de la oficina de Bogo, o no sin la compañía del búfalo, y los fue a buscar al fondo de un pasillo que jamás recorrió. El león afirmaba haber querido subir al segundo piso, lo cual podría haber hecho por muchos otros lugares y sin tener que recorrer los veinte metros que separaban el despacho de su jefe de las escaleras. No haría falta que hablasen para llegar a la misma conclusión: Lionheart se acercó porque buscaba algo de ellos, o más bien de parte de Judy. No tenía razón alguna para hacer eso, al fin y al cabo sólo hablaba por teléfono, ¿qué podía haber de sospechoso en eso? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué se acercó cuando hablaba con Nick? Era como si alguien leyera sus movimientos, debería andarse con cuidado.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Se quedó con mucha amargura por haber terminado la llamada con Judy de forma tan abrupta. Maldito Lionheart, no sabía hacer otra cosa más que molestar. Por lo que dijo Ben en su momento, llevaría a Judy a un lugar un tanto apartado del resto de mamíferos para hablar en paz. Que ese león sarnoso hubiese llegado hasta ellos no podía ser casualidad, deseaba que así lo fuese, pero con lo que Grace explicó de la Hermandad todos sus pensamientos apuntaban a una sola teoría.

Judy era una coneja muy lista y seguro se saldría de esa, debía confiar en ella mientras fijaba la mente en su objetivo actual, por difícil que fuera. Con Skye y los demás habían planeado juntarse en Tundratown, en los callejones que se encontraban detrás de una cafetería de nombre Luluby. La misma había cerrado por vacaciones y el tránsito era mínimo a esas horas por tratarse de uno de los lugares más fríos de la zona.

Su gran conocimiento de la ciudad le permitió moverse por sitios de baja densidad poblacional y callejones donde nadie lo atraparía. No necesitaba un disfraz a diferencia de Skye, quien sacaba ropa, sombreros y lentes de sol de cualquier sitio, podía desenvolverse con casi total libertad sin temor a ser descubierto. Sólo tuvo que caminar unos pocos kilómetros e ir al trote de a ratos para no atrasarse. De ser otras épocas, su pésimo estado en forma no le habría permitido hacer ni la mitad del trayecto, sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse de ello.

Se encontró con Jack, Skye y Clarke en cuanto llegó, los tres llegaron hacía sólo unos minutos. Todos se habían acercado por separado y cada uno debía asegurarse de no ser seguido por nadie. El conejo de la ZIA, por su parte, había pasado previamente por un escondite donde solía esconder armas junto a su compañera. Llevaba una mochila a cuestas con bombas de humo, granadas cegadoras y un par de pistolas con sus respectivos cargadores. Skye fue al mismo escondite para buscar sus cosas y equipamiento para sus aliados, aunque fue antes de la reunión en el bar. Dejaría todo escondido en un gran bolso dentro de un contenedor de basura que se hallaba ahí mismo, a la vuelta de la cafetería. Su traje negro, varias pistolas con silenciador y un par de subfusiles se encontrarían a disposición del grupo. Tora sería el único que debería buscar armas para sí mismo, no había nada apto para su tamaño, aunque el tigre afirmó tener dónde buscar.

Sólo faltaba que Langley, Tora y Harkness arribasen al lugar. El trío intentaría conseguir un par de vehículos de buen porte para acercarse lo más posible al escondite de Arcagma. Con la zorra de las nieves, habían decidido revelarle a Clarke la presencia de la mapache antes de que esta llegase, por lo que ahora, estando él presente, era momento de revelar su secreto.

—Leonard —El lobo ladeo la cabeza en dirección a Skye—, ¿recuerdas que dijimos que no seremos sólo nosotros cuatro?

—Estaba esperando que me alguien me comente sobre eso, Skye. ¿Quién más estará aquí?

—Dos exconvictos y Harkness nos acompañarán. —Clarke apartó la mirada ante la afirmación de la vulpina, luego posó la vista en el suelo y comenzó a negar.

—Sabía que esto no era una buena idea. ¿Qué te garantiza que no nos traicionarán?

—Detestan a Arcagma tanto o más que nosotros, además ya nos han ayudado antes —indicó Nick, recostado sobre la pared y a la par del lobo—. No conocemos tanto a Harkness, pero estuvo trabajando con tu amigo, Fowler.

—Qué idiota… Abel siempre fue bueno para meterse en líos, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano se cruzase con Harkness. Tuvieron cierta relación en el pasado, por así decirlo. —Los dichos de Leonard sorprendieron a los presentes, quienes esperaban que negase el imprudente actuar de su compañero y que se mostrase aunque sea un poco desconcertado—. Además de él, ¿quiénes más serán? Recuerdo todos los nombres y registros de los convictos.

—Uno es Gabriel Whitewind —señaló Skye.

—¿El tigre que mató a su esposa y a un concejal, además de iniciar montones de peleas en prisión? —preguntaría Clarke de forma irónica—. Ha de ser un sujeto de lo más agradable. ¿Y el otro mamífero?

—Es… —Nick sabía que, dicho el nombre de la mapache, debería estar listo para todo—. Es Sarah Langley.

Clarke respiraría tan profundo como sus pulmones lo permitiesen, en ese preciso momento se encontraban en la parte más compleja de su plan, previo a la entrada al escondite. Rápido como nadie lo hubiese imaginado, el lobo lanzaría un golpe de puño hacia donde se encontraba Nick. Si bien el zorro pudo usar sus dos patas a modo de escudo para cubrirse, Clarke lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. En sus ojos había cólera, indignación y dolor. ¿Por qué rayos lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí? ¿Tendría que trabajar codo a codo con la mapache por la cual murió su esposa? Si se lo hubiesen dicho antes…

—Piensa en Fowler, no en Langley —rugió Skye desde sus espaldas. Nick seguía en una posición defensiva a la espera de cualquier arremetida, en tanto Jack estaba listo para detener al lobo de ser necesario.

—Me están pidiendo que vaya a una misión suicida a la par del mamífero que más detesto en este mundo. Me manipulan con Abel para que los siga, no les interesa él o yo, sólo se interesan por limpiar sus nombres. ¡Son unos descarados! Les juro que me dan asco, repulsión.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras, Leonard, buscaremos a Abel por ti, que no te quepa duda de eso. —Jack captaría la atención del lobo, era quizás el único de los presentes en quien confiase. Al observarlo fijamente, notó que ya no tenía el ceño fruncido ni mostraba los colmillos, su enojo seguía presente pero se estaba tragando su orgullo para resignarse de cara a la incursión—. Sólo piensa en las posibilidades que tendremos de hacerlo sin ti, y de hacerlo contigo de nuestro lado. Además, Nick también tiene mucho para perder, no iremos sólo de visita para que vuelvan a confiar en él o Skye.

—Jack tiene razón —exclamaría Nick, algo sorprendido por el apoyo de Savage—. Tengo a Drew allí dentro y al resto de mi familia escondida, a la espera de que esto salga bien para tener algo de paz después de semanas, meses.

—Sea como sea, no les perdonaré esto ni aunque logre traer a Abel de regreso. —Clarke tragó saliva, luego volvería a respirar hondo—. Esperaron hasta el último momento para decirme, si en serio confiaban en mí deberían haberlo dicho en un principio. Ahora me quedaré para enfrentar a Arcagma sin importar quién esté a mi lado, pero luego ni sueñen que volveré a ayudarlos en nada. Como ustedes se salgan con la suya y vuelvan a formar partes de sus agencias, y del caso —indicó observando con dureza al par de zorros—, le pediré a Bogo que me deje trabajar solo y, de no ser así, que acepte mi renuncia.

—Leonard….

—¡Cállate Wilde! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Estás en mi misma situación y ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar cómo me sentiría con esto! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico para manipularme de este modo!?

—Ya nadie cree en nosotros, pensamos que si te hablábamos de Langley que no aceptarías. —El zorro no tenía cómo excusarse, cada una de las palabras de Clarke habían sido ciertas. Se preocupó tanto de sí mismo que sólo buscó a sus aliados como si de recursos se tratasen, fue egoísta como nunca y ahora se odiaba por eso—. Lo lamento… En serio me disculpo por esto, Leonard.

—Ya es tarde, olvídalo, ustedes dos también —rugió evitando cruzar la mirada con sus compañeros—. ¿Dónde están los demás? Bogo ya ha de estar preguntando por nosotros.

Nadie respondió, sólo quedaba esperar en un más que incómodo silencio. Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro del zorro, el tigre y la mapache. La incertidumbre y algo de temor comenzaron a hacerse presentes al pasar unos diez minutos, experimentaban la espera como una de las mayores torturas de todas.

Serían Langley y Harkness los primeros en llegar en una furgoneta, saludarían acaloradamente a los suyos mientras Clarke se quedaba a un costado. Ambos habían ido a buscar el vehículo a un desarmadero donde un anciano los retuvo más de lo deseado, Tora les había indicado que hablasen con el viejo para cobrar un favor de su parte. El tigre aparecería un par de minutos más tarde, un poco más serio que de costumbre.

—¿Quién rayos era ese puma, Tora? —preguntaría Langley frustrada—. Se la pasó yendo de un lado a otro, ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado contigo.

—Está viejo Sarah… —La mirada del gran felino se fijaría en el conejo y el lobo—. Estamos todos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, sólo faltaban ustedes —respondió de forma poco amistosa Clarke.

—¿Qué equipamiento trajeron, Skye? —La insistencia del tigre no era de lo más común, pero era entendible en cierto modo por la situación que se les presentaba.

—Pistolas y un par de subfusiles, Jack tiene también bombas de humo y granadas cegadoras —afirmó la vulpina cruzada de patas—. Tenemos todo en este bolso que traje y en la mochila de Jack. ¿Tú conseguiste algo para ti?

—Tengo esto. —Tomaría una pistola de su bolsillo trasero para mostrársela a Skye, el resto se mantenía indiferente ante la situación, sólo esperaban para irse—. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero también tengo una escopeta en la camioneta donde vine.

—¿Les queda mucho? —preguntaría Leonard, con la vista baja, intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Tora tomaría su celular y tocaría la pantalla un par de veces.

—Ya es la hora, nos vamos al escondite de Arcagma. —La seriedad del tigre se desvanecería para dejar ver una sonrisa, más típica de él.

Tora guardaría su teléfono, mas su arma seguiría entre sus garras. Harkness y Langley volverían a dirigirse al vehículo por el cual llegaron mientras los demás observaban al tigre, cuyo comportamiento era por demás de extraño. Clarke se cruzaría de patas y, de la forma más disimulada posible, tocaría con un par de dedos su arma reglamentaria, la cuál se encontraba en su cinturón por debajo de su chaqueta. El par de zorros observaban al felino un tanto extrañados, en tanto Savage no despegaba la mirada de su pistola.

Una divertida risa vendría de parte de Tora, quien guardaría su arma y les daría la espalda. Se recostaría contra una pared, buscaría su encendedor y los cigarros que llevaba en su bolsillo izquierdo y encendería uno. Jack exclamaría algo aunque quedaría en el aire, al igual que el humo que exhaló Tora luego de una larga pitada.

Algunos gritos comenzaron a escucharse a varios metros de donde se encontraban, al cabo de unos segundos Langley y Harkness se volverían a acercar a ellos con las patas en alto. Clarke desenfundaría su pistola y apuntaría hacia Tora, al igual que Skye y Jack. Nick se encontraba desarmado, sólo sería un espectador de lo que fuera que fuese a pasar.

Tres matones aparecerían a continuación, por detrás del ladrón y la mapache. Detrás de ellos, unos cinco más se acercarían portando pistolas y un par de fusiles de asalto. Una leona, dos lobos, un coyote, una hiena, un reno y un cerdo comenzarían a apuntar hacia ellos. Tora observaba la acción de forma imperturbable, sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo sabía porque él mismo los había arrastrado hasta ahí.

—¿Qué es esto, Tora? —Nick posaría la mirada en sus aliados, que mantenían sus armas en alto. Clarke le apuntaba a Tora, Skye y Jack al grupo de animales que apareció de la nada y tanto Langley como Harkness estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

—Esto, Nick, es mi ascenso al poder, espero que no les moleste acompañarme. —El humo salía por la nariz del tigre, quien se acercó a paso lento hacia el vulpino—. No lo tomen como algo personal, sólo hago esto por tratarse de una situación de lo más redituable, económicamente hablando —exclamaría dando un vistazo general.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? —Los ojos de Langley se abrirían de par en par, después de todo lo que había sucedido se topó con la verdad—. Fuiste tú quien nos traicionó, tú nos vendiste cuando fuimos a buscar a mi hermana.

—También los traicioné al decirle a Arcagma que Drew nos acompañó al ataque a la ZIA en lugar de Nick, así como cuando le entregué los videos de Skye con Nick. Oh, y no he de olvidarme cuando los fotografié trabajando para Arcagma, ¿quién creen que sacó las fotos que ya todo el mundo ha visto? —A cada palabra del tigre, Skye empuñaba su arma con más fuerza y Nick cerraba sus puños con una impotencia que no dejaba de aumentar—. Siempre fui yo y nada menos que yo, la verdadera pata derecha de Arcagma.

—Se supone que eras nuestro aliado, nuestro amigo. —Las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el rostro de Langley, quien era la más cercana de todos a Tora—. ¡Yo creía en ti! ¡Eres la peor basura que he conocido! ¡Te acercaste a nosotros sabiendo desde un principio que ibas a traicionarnos!

—Tal y como dije, Sarah, no es nada personal, sólo son negocios, alguien como tú debería entender —indicaría con una frialdad de lo más detestable—. Me la pasé bien con ustedes, no lo negaré, pero esto se trata de algo muy grande, más de lo que puedan imaginar.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa? ¿De todo lo que sufriste? ¡Ibas a acabar con Arcagma para redimirte!

—Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… —Tora negaría con la cabeza mientras fijaba la mirada en la mapache—. Mi esposa no me fue infiel, yo mismo decidí acabar con ella cuando descubrió mi doble vida, al igual que acabe con mi mejor amigo. Necesitaba dar una falsa imagen y ellos sólo eran parte de una fachada, al igual que ustedes. —La mapache desviaría la mirada y cerraría los ojos con fuerza, estaba viviendo una auténtica pesadilla.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido, los hombres de Arcagma saben que eres un rebelde, luchaste contra Herbert. —Una risa soberbia secundaría las palabras de Skye, el felino en serio estaba disfrutando el momento.

—Herbert no es más que un pobre lacayo. Arcagma lo veía como un pequeño soldado, mientras que yo siempre fui el general que habitó las sombras, o habitaba cuanto menos.

—Espera… ¿Veía? —Tora sonreiría ante la perspicacia de Nick.

—Siempre tan astuto, Nick, por estos pequeños detalles es que me caes tan bien. —El tigre llevaría una de sus patas a su bolsillo trasero, mientras dejaba caer su cigarro al piso—. Arcagma está muerto, el cáncer al fin se lo llevó al olvido. —Con una calma aterradora, apuntaría con su pistola al rostro de Nick—. Ahora más les vale tirar sus armas al suelo, o ustedes lo acompañarán.

—Nunca te seguirán, todo el mundo ve a Herbert como el sucesor de Arcagma. —Skye dejaría caer su arma al suelo y se pondría de rodillas, Jack haría lo propio segundos después—. Te volarán los sesos apenas muestres el hocico.

—Aquí hay siete mamíferos que me acompañan, el resto también lo hará cuando se den cuenta de que puedo ayudarlos a volverse ricos. —Con un gesto que haría con la cabeza, todos comenzarían a apuntarle a Clarke, quien resignado imitaría a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Amenazar a la ciudad con las bombas y huir con el dinero y tus lacayos detrás? —Tora ladearía la cabeza de un lado a otro para responderle a Savage—. Sólo eres otro pobre idiota con hambre de dinero y poder

—¿La ciudad? No, claro que no, prefiero apuntar más alto. Atacaré a la Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre, los verdaderos titiriteros detrás de este circo llamado Zootopia. De todos modos, no es algo que les competa, de aquí en más nuestro camino como aliados llega a su fin.

Con un rápido movimiento, el tigre impactaría en la cabeza de Nick con la culata de su pistola. Uno a uno irían cayendo en tanto él se relamía de sólo pensar en las riquezas que lo aguardaban.


	21. El enemigo de mi enemigo-Parte I

**Nota de autor: Para que la lectura no se haga pesada y tediosa, decidí dividir este capítulo (que rozará los 20k) en dos partes. La otra parte está casi terminada y la publicaré en un par de semanas, aprovecharé el tiempo hasta entonces para seguir adelantando con el capítulo siguiente. Sin mucho más que decir, gracias por pasar una vez más y buen año para todos y todas :)**

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Dolor. Impotencia. Rabia. Muchas cosas, todas juntas, todas malas. Quería tomar del cuello al primer idiota que se le cruzase y desfigurar su rostro a zarpazos. Fue en el peor momento de todos, se fue en el clímax de su plan. No lo entendía, escapaba de él por completo. Sabía que el cáncer lo tenía muy deteriorado, estando tanto a su lado sabía más que nadie cuánto estaba sufriendo, pero todo ese dolor físico no podía compararse al éxtasis que significaría ver años y años de trabajo al fin consumados. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué carajo había decidido rendirse faltando tan pero tan poco? Era impropio de él, ajeno en su totalidad. Décadas en las sombras luchando contra los malditos Lirios y ni el cansancio ni la llegada del cáncer lo frenaron, pero ahora, en cuestión de unas pocas semanas, decidió hacer todo lo posible por abandonarlos.

Más de una vez lo vio fumando y bebiendo, evitaba tomar sus pastillas también. Cuando le remarcó que no fuera un idiota egoísta y le exigió que luchase como siempre lo había hecho, dio una respuesta que le dio a entender que ya no era el mismo. _"Mi lucha ya terminó desde que se idearon nuestros planes, lo único que anhelo es descansar al fin"_. Bajó las patas, se rindió, aquel que logró lo imposible al combatir a los más poderosos sin nada a su favor, decidió desistir.

Tal vez fuese parte de alguno de sus planes, siempre estaba varios pasos más adelante que el resto. Necesitaba sorprender a todos volviendo de su tumba, como ya lo hizo antes, el factor sorpresa era necesario para lo que fuese que pensase. No había otra explicación para que el mamífero más fuerte de todos cambiase por completo de un momento a otro. El Viktor que murió distaba mucho de aquel que conoció bajo una calurosa noche en el Distrito Forestal.

Varios años habían pasado desde entonces. Estaba solo, abandonado y olvidado por todos. Algunos de los que se hicieron llamar sus amigos acabaron muertos, en prisión o condenados por la droga. Intentó alejarse del bajo mundo, aunque un par de veces la tentación fue demasiada para él. Era difícil mantener distancia con algo que lo rodeaba, mucho más cuando necesitaba efectivo rápido y lo podía conseguir fácil.

Su padre era un esquizofrénico alcohólico que lo amenazaba a punta de navaja todas las noches. Su madre era casi un cadáver que en cualquier momento abandonaría este mundo. No tenían dinero para llevarla a una clínica, tampoco para comprar la medicina necesaria, sólo calmantes para el dolor. ¿Su única razón de existir? Mantener viva a esa hembra como fuera posible. Su tarea se veía dificultada con el maldito lunático que se gastaba la mayor parte del dinero en alcohol, pero siempre y cuando le comprara un par de botellas sabía que estaría tranquilo.

Vendía figuras talladas en madera que él mismo hacía todas las mañanas, tardes y noches. Dominaba los cuchillos como nadie, era un talento innato que en otra vida tal vez le hubiese traído más alegrías. También era una buena salida para todas esas malas emociones que lo acompañaban día tras día, se desvanecían al apuñalar una y otra vez aquellas figuras que nadie quería al terminar la semana.

Había un negocio donde le compraban varias figuras y las revendían, ese era su principal ingreso. El dueño era un viejo lobo, Nolan, quien supo ser policía en otras épocas. Solía invitarlo a pasar algunas tardes en su local sin motivo alguno, el anciano era un buen tipo y le caía bien así que nunca se preguntó el porqué de su actuar. Los rumores indicaban que perdió a su hijo hacía tiempo, tal vez lo relacionó a él en cierto modo y por eso era particularmente generoso siempre que se acercaba.

Era el padre quien siempre quiso tener. Solían pasar un par de horas juntos al día y no mucho más, pero eso alcanzaba y sobraba para que un muchacho sin futuro como él sintiera que sus problemas se desvanecían un rato. Pese a su cercanía, nunca le habló de su situación familiar. Por alguna razón, siempre creyó que Nolan y su padre podrían terminar peleando y eso derramaría sangre sin necesidad alguna.

Era un día como cualquier otro cuando se acercó y lo vio con un mamífero en las puertas de su negocio, a la distancia parecía ser un coyote. Se acercó a paso lento y evitando hacer ruido alguno para escuchar más de cerca, no estaba siendo una conversación de lo más amistosa. El cánido, que resultó ser un dingo, se metió al negocio de Nolan y éste cerraría la puerta en cuanto pasase. De ahí en más le sería imposible escuchar nada más, aunque las partes de su conversación que había logrado captar eran más que suficientes para saber que el lobo estaba metido en un gran lío.

Según el dingo, Nolan le había vendido armas a un tipo que parecía ser un enemigo de los suyos. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Al parecer se trataba de balas penetrantes que sólo el viejo lobo era capaz de conseguir. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquella figura paterna que lo mantenía lejos de toda la mierda que había ahí afuera, fuese alguien tan conocido en el contrabando de armas.

Había pensado meterse al negocio por la entrada trasera para ayudar a Nolan, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. ¿Podía confiar realmente en alguien que vendía armas de forma ilegal? Era el único que hacía que su mundo fuese aunque sea un poco mejor, pero lo hacía mientras ocultaba su verdadero yo, esa faceta tan horrible que acababa de descubrir. Por las palabras del dingo, las ventas no se concretaban con mamíferos de bien, sino todo lo contrario a la enésima potencia.

Necesitaba de un mejor contexto para sacar conclusiones, despejaría sus dudas mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera y serenaría su cabeza tanto como fuese posible. Desde las afueras del negocio se escuchaban los gritos del dingo, su mente dejaría de estar nublada al percatarse de que Nolan estaba en un gran peligro. Maldito viejo idiota, ¿por qué rayos se había metido en un lío así? Aparte de la discusión, podía oír cómo cosas de vidrio comenzaban a romperse. Se dejaría llevar por su instinto y entraría de una vez, si alguien valía en verdad el riesgo era ese lobo.

No sería necesario forzar la puerta trasera para su sorpresa, lo cual era la mar de extraño. Había dos posibilidades, o fue forzada antes y el lobo sería emboscado, o él se la había olvidado abierta; la segunda opción era la que menor fuerza tomaba, abriría sin más. Tal y como pensó, un intruso se encontraba dentro, era un lince. Asomaba la cabeza por un pasillo que llevaba a la habitación en donde estaban Nolan y el dingo, por lo visto no lo había escuchado. Al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que llevaba una pistola consigo, debía de ser tan rápido como fuese posible.

Sacaría sus garras y avanzaría a paso lento, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando el jodido lince desenfundaría su arma y apuntaría hacia Nolan. Tenía que captar su atención para evitar que dispare, sin meditarlo dos veces rugió con tanta ferocidad que hasta el mismo diablo habría retrocedido. Se abalanzó sobre el lince de un salto sin pensar que éste podría dispararle, levantaría una de sus patas para acabarlo de un zarpazo, pero entonces pasó.

Nolan cayó al suelo con un hoyo entre ceja y ceja, un mar carmesí bañaría el suelo alrededor de él. El dingo quiso huir apenas la bala salió de su arma, pero en un rápido movimiento el lince se escurriría de entre sus garras para dispararle al asesino del viejo. Se apartaría del felino de menor porte para correr hacia Nolan, aunque la pesadilla no parecía terminar ahí. El lince le apoyaría el cañón de su arma en la sien, cerraría los ojos mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes para caer sobre el cuerpo del mamífero que supo ser el padre que la vida no le había dado. Pasaron los segundos, pero su final no llegaría ahí, el lince lo perdonó por alguna razón.

—Herbert, ¿no es así? —Se pondría de pie con lentitud, el shock por haber perdido al viejo lobo ahora era mayor, con ese extraño llamándolo por su nombre—. Está bien, tranquilo, no te haré daño. Lamento haberte apuntado, no te reconocí en un principio.

—¿Quién carajo eres? —preguntaría con la voz quebrada. Algo le decía que no debía temer, pero estaba tan confundido y angustiado que le era imposible pensar con claridad.

—Soy amigo de Nolan, también conozco a tu madre, Ingrid. Sé que no has de entender nada ahora mismo —El lince comenzaría a acercarse, pero él retrocedería en tanto algunos pasos—, no debes temer, Herbert. Tenemos que irnos, este dingo, Rinaldi, nunca se mueve solo.

—Hay que llamar a la policía, la ZPD…

—Son inútiles, y lo sabes, nuestra única opción es huir ahora mismo. —Su voz era profunda y algo carrasposa, le inspiraba seguridad, pero estaba paralizado y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasará con el cuerpo de Nolan? No podemos irnos sin más.

—Es sólo un cuerpo, y si no quieres terminar igual que él tienes que venir conmigo.

El lince voltearía y caminaría hacia la salida trasera. No tendría más opción que seguirlo, tragaría saliva luego de observar a Nolan y acompañaría a quien se presentó bajo el nombre de Viktor. Tenía un auto cerca y se alejarían tan rápido como el vehículo se los permitió, a la lejanía comenzaban a oírse sirenas.

El resto de esa noche era historia. Viktor le habló de su lucha contra la Hermandad, le narró sus desventuras y el cómo había conocido a su madre y a Nolan, dos grandes aliados a lo largo de su guerra que caerían en esa misma noche. Al llegar a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta y tanto el idiota de su padre como su afligida madre estaban muertos. Los aliados de Rinaldi dieron de algún modo con su familia y se vengaron por lo que pasó con el dingo.

Sin nada que perder, acompañaría al lince para vengar a los suyos y derrumbar a la maldita Hermandad. Con el correr de los años fueron mucho más que alumno y mentor, aunque Viktor insistiera que sólo eran aliados con un fin en común. El lince lo había ayudado a huir para obtener algo que no era del todo mejor, pero cuanto menos ahora tenía una lucha que parecía valer la pena. Antes sólo posponía la muerte de su madre, pero ahora era como si luchara por ella, por su legado. Fue ella quien comenzó peleando contra la Hermandad y él les daría fin.

Pasó de apuñalar las figuras de madera que hacía, a descargar sus emociones violentas con lacayos de la Hermandad y muchas veces con otros idiotas también. Matar lo hacía sentir vivo, el olor a sangre lo hacía sentir vivo, las plegarias de todos esos condenados mamíferos a los cuáles acabó lo hacían sentir vivo, pero ahora ya no. Se estaba por dirigir al ejército que Viktor había armado para dar las malas noticias, y ni siquiera acabando con medio Bunnyburrows podría sentir el alivio que sentía cuando su sed de sangre se volvía tan fuerte.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

A lo largo de la mañana había notado algo diferente en ella, extraño pero a la vez familiar. Judy ya le había comentado el porqué de todo lo que estaban haciendo, pero aún así la búsqueda parecía algo innecesario. ¿Para qué intentar reencontrarse cuando ya lo había hecho? Llevaba tiempo sin ver esa mirada, ni oírla hablar con tanta seguridad de sí misma. No sabía qué había pasado con ella, pero agradecía profundamente el volver a tener a su amiga consigo.

Pasaron varias horas en la patrulla, yendo de un lado a otro, en busca de algo que despertase algún recuerdo en ella, o al menos así lo había entendido. Cada vez que llegaban a lo que fue una escena del crimen o donde hubo algún tiroteo, ella tenía que leer el informe en voz alta mientras Judy recorría el lugar con su mirada fija en el vacío. Habían hecho lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque sin éxito de momento. Se sentía frustrada y molesta, pero la coneja por su parte se mostraba tranquila.

Se dirigirían al último lugar pendiente, uno que debía despertar algo en Judy para mantener sus esperanzas de recuperar parte de sus memorias. Quizás la coneja no supiese del todo lo que había ocurrido en ese viejo galpón, que fuese el último sitio a visitar parecía algún tipo de señal. Siempre tuvo ciertas diferencias con Nick, pero ese preciso día, en ese preciso lugar, sintió uno de los mayores escalofríos de su vida al verlo en ese estado.

Lo acontecido por esas fechas se conocía como el "Caso Outterridge", en la ZPD era más recordado por su desenlace final y las víctimas, más que por todo lo demás. El clan Outterridge rompió todos los límites al darse cuenta que la ZPD estaba detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a cazar policías novatos a modo de advertencia para que Bogo los dejase en paz, pero el búfalo nunca los perdonaría por ello. Fue así que lo que comenzó como la persecución de una banda de narcotraficantes se volvió en una auténtica masacre. Los mamíferos no salían de sus casas por miedo a quedar en medio del fuego cruzado, fueron varias semanas interminables de temor y angustia, hasta que se les presentó una oportunidad de oro.

Valerie Levitt, una oficial transferida hacía pocas semanas a la oficina central, logró acercarse al jefe de los Outterridge luego de un encuentro en un bar. Val se había ganado muy pronto el cariño de todos allí pese a su corta estadía, su muerte se sentiría mucho en toda la ZPD, siendo Judy de las más afectadas. Fue a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, que junto con Nick comenzaron a ir detrás del par de cabecillas de los Outterridge a matar o morir.

No pasarían más de cuarenta y ocho horas para que la ZPD diese con el líder del clan y su pata derecha. Nick y Judy irían detrás de ellos, los refuerzos tardarían en llegar y la coneja, tan impulsiva, segura de sí misma y apresurada como siempre, decidió lanzarse contra los lobos aunque el zorro quisiera esperar. Los Outterridge cayeron pero todo casi termina en tragedia, nadie se explicaba cómo es que Nick seguía vivo pese a haber recibido varios disparos en puntos vitales.

La muerte de Val, el ataque a los novatos de la ZPD, el constante miedo y lo que pudo haber sido el final de Nick, daban demasiado condimento a un caso que había marcado a Judy más que ningún otro. Tenía que entrar al galpón y rememorar algo, si no lo hacía ahí no podría hacerlo en ningún otro lugar.

Bajarían de la patrulla y se acercarían sin prisa, observaban con detenimiento el galpón a medida que se acercaban. A diferencia de los sitios anteriores, éste transmitía un aura gris y pesada que llenaba de tensión el ambiente, un escalofrío brutal recorrería su espalda. Judy intentaba ocultarlo, pero sentía algo de ansiedad y nervios, los pequeños movimientos de su nariz la delataban.

—Entremos de una vez, Nancy —exclamó aligerando el paso mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

—Prende tu linterna Judy, si esto sigue igual, como tiene toda la pinta, te hará falta —esbozó la jabalí caminando detrás de ella, mientras buscaba su propia linterna.

—La puerta está algo trabada. —Luego de un par de empujones, la coneja voltearía hacia su compañera—. Ayúdame con esto.

—¿A la cuenta de tres?— Judy asentiría y, al igual que Nancy, tomaría un par de pasos de distancia—. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Ambas impactarían sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo para destrabar la puerta. El hedor a mugre y humedad las haría retroceder hacia el exterior nuevamente. Tomarían algo de aire estando fuera y luego volverían a entrar, intentarían acostumbrarse un poco antes de adentrarse más. Nancy aprovecharía la luz que entraba desde la puerta para leer lo que relataba el informe del tiroteo y comentarle a Judy lo acontecido, junto a sus propios recuerdos de lo que allí había pasado.

—Estaba nublado y parecía que fuese a llover, como si se anticipase lo que estaba por venir. Recuerdo que había mucho viento también y la maleza aquí afuera estaba un poco más alta.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de los tipos que perseguíamos? —Judy alumbraría en diferentes direcciones mientras de a poco se adentraba más en el galpón, estudiándolo hasta el último detalle.

—El jefe, Connor, tenía el pelaje negro y ojos amarillos, era un poco más alto que el lobo promedio. Usaba aretes de plata en su oreja izquierda y solía vestir de traje, con una corbata azul. Era sádico, despiadado como pocos, le gustaba provocar a sus enemigos para guiarlos hacia alguna trampa.

—El otro era su segundo al mando, ¿verdad?

—Era su primo, Luke, negro como él pero de ojos azulados. Vestía más informal, ese día estaba con una camisa gris y un sombrero negro. No era un desquiciado como Connor, pero tampoco era un santo. —La coneja tenía la mirada baja, lucía algo frustrada al sólo oír sus dichos pero sin rememorar la imagen de, quienes por ese entonces, fueron sus enemigos—. Según el informe…

—Ya lo he leído varias veces, Nancy, no hace falta que me digas lo que hay ahí —indicaría molesta, para después suspirar—.¿Qué más recuerdas?

—Los cuerpos de los lobos estaban por aquí. —La jabalí avanzaría varios metros y alumbraría contra una pared—. Nick vino desde aquí atrás —indicó mientras señalaba el trayecto con la luz—, y tú estabas por ahí cuando te flanquearon. Connor apareció desde ahí. —Alumbraría al igual que antes.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto con tanto detalle? En el informe…

—Yo te acompañé para escribirlo, no quería que lo hicieras sola y tú parecías necesitar algo de compañía. Tú me contabas como si fueras una testigo y yo lo escribía todo. —La coneja bajaría las orejas, todos se jactaban de lo fuerte que era pero cuando debía sacar lo mejor de sí parecía flaquear—. Recuerdo que estabas molesta contigo misma, querías hacerlo tú sola, pero no podías siquiera entrar al galpón. Creo que sufriste más con los Outterridge que con los Aulladores en su momento, aunque claro, no te conocía en ese entonces así que es difícil precisarlo.

—Nancy, ¿cómo estaba Nick cuando lo viste? —preguntaría luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Segura que quieres traer esos recuerdos? —La jabalí no estaba para nada convencida, si de ella dependiese ni siquiera habrían ido a ese lugar.

—No se trata de traer recuerdos, sólo… Quiero crear imágenes que funcionen como si de mis memorias se tratara. No es lo mismo, y no volveré a ser la de antes sólo por hacer esto, pero tengo que intentar sentir lo que sentí e imaginar lo que vi. Tal vez así me acerque aunque sea un poco a la verdadera Judy Hopps.

—Judy, no existe una tú verdadera o una falsa, sólo eres… Judy. Que hayas perdido unos pocos años de tu memoria no te hace menos testaruda, valiente y, sobre todas las cosas, un mamífero excepcional.

—Nos formamos por nuestras experiencias y por la gente que nos rodea, Nancy. Todo lo que nos toca deja una marca y eso forma nuestra identidad, queramos o no. ¿Mis marcas? Desaparecieron y no parecen querer volver, así que yo misma tengo que darles forma o forzarlas a aparecer.

—Bien, si estás segura de esto… —Nancy se acercaría a su amiga, sólo unos pocos centímetros las separaban—. Nick tenía dos disparos, aquí y aquí. —La jabalí tocaría diferentes puntos del cuerpo de la coneja—. La sangre salía de su boca y de sus heridas como si no tuviera fin, creíamos que moriría al cabo de un par de minutos desangrado. Su uniforme y el tuyo estaban teñidos de carmesí, ni siquiera podía hablar por el dolor. Tuvieron que reanimarlo en la ambulancia, camino al hospital, tú te quedaste aquí porque Bogo te obligó, no quería que lo vieras en caso de que él… ya sabes.

—¿Cuánto tardó en llegar la ambulancia?

—Venía en camino con los refuerzos por si acaso, fue poco más de un minuto. —Nancy le daría la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundo, la situación era de todo menos agradable—. Días más tarde me dijiste que ese sólo minuto duró más que todo tu entrenamiento en la academia, más que los tres meses de preparación para la fiesta de calabazas en Burrows y…

—¿Más que las nueve temporadas de Amor en los campos de arroz? —La jabalí elevaría las orejas y voltearía como si un fantasma estuviese a sus espaldas—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué rayos dijiste? ¡Judy!

—¿Qué? ¿Fue eso lo que dije?

—No, aquella vez mencionaste algo de Nick haciendo no sé qué cosa, pero esa frase… Tú y yo la usábamos todo el tiempo, odiábamos esa estúpida serie pero la veíamos todos los martes y jueves en el apartamento de Garraza. Era una excusa para juntarnos sin que Nick o mi ex nos molestasen, y ya que Ben invitaba las bebidas y su sofá era genial nos aprovechábamos un poco de él… Sólo teníamos que soportar esa serie, estaba más que obsesionado.

—¿Eso no es algo cruel? —preguntó Judy entre risas.

—Él conseguía con quiénes hablar de su serie preferida y nosotras teníamos una noche tranquilas, era un buen trato. Por cierto, no digas esa frase frente a él, le romperías el corazón…

—Entonces…

—Supongo que las idas y vueltas a lo largo del día valieron un poco la pena.

—Ya te lo dije, Nancy, no va de recuperar mis memorias solamente, esto es sólo una parte del trabajo. Tal vez debamos quedarnos aquí un poco más.

—Podemos pasar en otro momento si quieres, disfrutemos de esta pequeña victoria y descansemos un poco.

—No podemos irnos, recién comenzamos, todavía tengo muchas preguntas y este lugar parece ser diferente al resto.

—Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos tomar un café y…

—Nancy, no nos iremos de aquí, necesito quedarme y te necesito aquí conmigo.

—Tengo informes que terminar y me tendré que quedar hasta tarde para terminarlos, además no almorcé por venir a ayudarte. —La coneja bajaría la vista, en tanto la jabalí comenzaba a sentir culpa por no poder acompañarla—. Llevamos horas deambulando, sólo quiero descansar.

—Olvídalo, no importa. Vete si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí y luego me pediré un taxi. —Judy voltearía antes de soltar sus dichos, molesta y fastidiada.

—No quiero que te quedes aquí sola, Judy.

—Tampoco pareces querer ayudarme, haces ver como si te estuviera arrastrando hasta aquí. Sólo vete de una vez, ¿quieres?

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, vine aquí de buena fe y sin pedir nada a cambio. —La acusación de parte de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa, desde que la conocía nunca había dicho algo de ese modo—. No entiendo por qué dices eso, estás siendo egoísta conmigo.

—No podrías entenderlo, Nancy, tú no sabes lo que es la desesperación de verte al espejo y no saber quién eres. Cuando aparecen pequeños haces de luz como este, en medio de tanta oscuridad, no puedo sólo alejarme.

—Tampoco tienes por qué hablarme así, duele viniendo de ti. —Al observar cómo bajaba sus orejas, se acercaría a la coneja—. Mi abuela solía decirme que los mamíferos son como las estrellas. Nos encontramos con las que siempre están, con las que pasan sin pena ni gloria y con las que nos brindan su luz a pesar de que ya no están. —Posaría sus patas sobre ella para darle un sentido abrazo, así como para acariciar su espalda—. Sólo procura mirar al cielo y buscar las estrellas, si te alejas de ellas siempre estarás a oscuras y no habrá haz de luz que lo valga.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Faltaba poco para llegar a la cima, después de tantos meses de planificación todo se terminó dando a su favor. Su único problema se había solucionado con la muerte de ese viejo canceroso; movía los hilos de forma tan magistral que nunca le habría dejado oportunidad alguna de tomar el poder. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los últimos años, era no subestimar a tan brillante y carismático estratega. Casi que le daba lástima arruinar sus planes para aprovecharse del ejército que había formado, pero nada lo detendría con el premio que le aguardaba.

Desde la huida de prisión hasta que se alejó de las filas de Arcagma, aprendió mucho sobre cómo manipular grandes cantidades de mamíferos. Si quería hacerse con su ejército necesitaría algo más que promesas de un gran tesoro, varios de los allegados de Herbert podrían oponerse a él y ni con todo el carisma del mundo podría controlarlos. Arcagma era querido por dejarles libre albedrío y confiarles una misión que les daría un nuevo valor a sus vidas; más allá del dinero y el poder, les ofrecía un nuevo comienzo y un motivo por el cuál luchar. Para aquellos que nada tenían y que fueron olvidados, ser respetados por su líder, recibir confianza como nunca antes y formar parte de lo que Arcagma llamaba el renacimiento de Zootopia, lo significaba todo.

Debía convencerlos de que el plan seguiría en pie, sólo que con algunas modificaciones. En lugar de sólo detonar las bombas y acabar con ciertos objetivos en medio del caos, saldría en los medios para amenazar a toda la ciudad y obligarlos a dejar una millonada en diferentes cuentas que tenía bajo varias identidades falsas. Repartiría al ejército de Arcagma por todos los accesos de la ciudad y, si algún mamífero intentaba dejar Zootopia, detonaría alguna de las bombas como llamado de atención. No le temblaría el pulso ni un poco, al contrario, tener toda una ciudad como rehén parecía una experiencia de lo más excitante.

Originalmente, las bombas terminaban detonando y las cabezas de varios mamíferos debían rodar por las calles. Al final de todo, Arcagma subiría un video explicando el por qué de su actuar y cómo la maldita Hermandad estaría acabada, o algo así. Ahora que él no estaba, de seguro sería Herbert quien se encargase del circo final. Fuese como fuese, el plan original podía llevarse a cabo con las enmiendas que él pensaba. De ese modo, y asegurándoles que ganarían una gran fortuna, mantendría felices a los seguidores de Arcagma y los convencería de ser su nuevo líder, en lugar de la maldita pantera. ¿Mataría a Herbert? No, aunque a decir verdad le encantaría. Generaría descontento y desconfianza si lo hacía, algo innecesario de cara al gran espectáculo que se acercaba.

Su llegada al escondite sería un gran imprevisto para sus futuros dirigidos, por lo que antes de eso convenció a algunos mamíferos de seguirlo para que intercedieran por él. Les había pagado con algo de dinero que le quedaba en una de sus tantas cuentas fantasma, de parte de sus antiguos trabajos. No podía sobornar a todo el mundo, por lo que daría garantías llevando a varios rehenes que todo el mundo conocía. Su discurso, el haber llevado a algunos de sus enemigos antes ellos y un par de ases bajo la manga deberían de bastar para ganarse la confianza de esos malditos idiotas.

Según le informaban desde el interior del escondite, Herbert había reunido a todos los presentes para dar un aviso muy importante. Llegaría justo a tiempo para llamar la atención de todos los mamíferos reclutados por Arcagma y qué mejor que frente al imbécil de la pantera. Se relamía los bigotes de sólo pensar cuánto se divertiría con su frustración.

Encontrándose ya en la entrada del escondite, un par de sus aliados bajaron del escondite antes que él. Se acercarían al par de matones que siempre custodiaban para explicar que traían nuevos rehenes consigo. Ya sobre el final de la charla, se haría presente frente a ellos, estupefactos al verlo una vez más frente a frente. Rugieron insultos e intentaron lanzarse contra él, pero contaba con sus aliados para defenderlos. Unas pocas palabras de su parte bastarían para calmarlos, quizás más por confusión que por otra cosa. _"Soy el segundo al mando de Arcagma, vengo a reclamar mi lugar para continuar con sus_ _planes"_. Las carcajadas de uno de los guardias resonarían en el lugar, pero el silencio volvería con rapidez.

Estaban en su pata derecha, tres de esos raros anillos como el que Arcagma, sus dos guardaespaldas, Todd, Sánchez y Herbert tenían. Tenía un extraño emblema en su centro, ese que todos decían que pertenecía a la Hermandad contra la que su líder se enfrentaba. Se encontraba pintado de negro como el de los mencionados, un simbolismo que reflejaba la muerte de sus enemigos por las llamas que pronto iluminarían Zootopia. No era un solo anillo, como el de los mamíferos de mayor confianza de Arcagma, ni dos, como en el caso de Herbert y Sánchez, sus dos cabecillas. ¿Por qué maldita razón sería que había alguien con el mismo nivel jerárquico que su líder?

Los guardias retrocedieron y dejaron paso al tigre, sería mejor que alguien más juzgue la situación. Quizás los anillos fuesen falsos, pero de no serlos se estarían oponiendo a su futuro jefe y eso a la larga significaba problemas. Tora dibujaría una sonrisa en su rostro mientras avanzaba triunfante al comedor, donde todos debían de estar reunidos. Dos de los suyos los seguían escoltando mientras los demás llevarían a los nuevos rehenes a alguna de las chozas de la zona obrera.

Los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más fuerte con cada paso que daba. Asumía que Herbert todavía no había anunciado la noticia, de lo contrario los murmullos se convertirían en gritos o en un silencio atroz. Llegaría hasta los últimos metros del túnel, en segundos giraría para toparse con todo el mundo. Inspiraría profundamente para calmar su mente, se estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso y eso podría jugarle en contra en un momento tan delicado. Pocos pasos después, ahí estaban, todas las miradas fijas en él, rodeado por sus dos escoltas.

Herbert estaba sobre una de las mesas del comedor para ver a todos sus mamíferos cuando anunciase la muerte de Arcagma. Su rostro lleno de confusión era para enmarcar, fue una pena que durase sólo escasos segundos hasta que bajase de un salto para acercarse a él, en medio de insultos que no paraban de llegarle por ser un supuesto desertor. La pantera caminaba hacia él sin disimular su rabia, al tenerlo frente a frente podría ver en sus ojos las grandes ganas que tenía de matarlo allí mismo.

—Te escoltarán ahora mismo a la zona obrera y nos encontraremos allí en diez minutos —rugió Herbert dejando entrever sus colmillos—. Espero que disfrutes del último momento de paz que tendrás en tu maldita vida, te haré pedazos en cuanto vaya.

—No es modo de hablarle a un superior, Herbert, ¿acaso te dirigías así a Viktor? —La sonrisa que esbozaría, así como su inapropiado comentario, sacarían aún más de quicio a la pantera. Herbert sacaría sus garras y levantaría su pata para darle un zarpazo, pero se detendría al escuchar una vez más al tigre—. Estoy aquí por derecho propio, él siempre me consideró su pata derecha. Observa si no me crees —exclamaría mostrando los anillos de su pata, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes—. Sé por qué los reuniste a todos aquí, es por eso mismo que volví. Soy su plan B.

—De ser cierto yo tendría que saberlo, ¿por qué rayos no me lo habría dicho? —esbozó mientras bajaba su pata y lo tomaba con ambas de su camisa.

—Porque sólo eres un soldado, no un general. Él no te veía como alguien digno del cargo que dejó vacante, casi que ni confiaba en ti. —Herbert lo empujaría y lo haría trastabillar, se habría abalanzado sobre él de no ser por sus dos escoltas que lo detuvieron.

—¿¡Quién mierda te piensas que eres para hablar de mi relación con él!? ¡Fui como su hijo y tú no eres más que un idiota! ¡No pasaste ni una centésima parte de lo que yo pasé junto a él! ¡Tú aquí no eres nadie comparado a quién soy yo!

—Siempre supo que no estabas listo para tomar el poder, eres arrogante e impulsivo, agresivo a más no poder, no eres un líder. Necesitaba un estratega para llevar a cabo sus planes con la misma frialdad que él lo haría, estás ahora mismo frente a ese estratega.

—¡Me lo tendría que haber dicho!

—Te habrías enojado con él, intentado matarme, tomar un lugar que a la larga perjudicaría a todos. ¿O acaso mis conjeturas son erróneas? —El silencio de Herbert sería respuesta suficiente—. Tal y como das a entender, él te conoció más que nadie y, es justo por eso, que decidió dejarte al margen.

—Mientes, estás mintiendo, nos mientes a todos.

—No, Herbert, tú te estás mintiendo a ti mismo, sabes que es verdad. De no ser así, ¿cómo sabría yo lo que anunciarás hoy si estuve fuera el último tiempo? —Apartaría la mirada, todos los cabos parecían atarse cada vez con más fuerza a medida que el tigre hablaba. Estaba siendo vencido, derrotado frente a los suyos y por un maldito traidor.

—Yo se lo dije, Herbert. —Una voz en medio de la multitud resonaría por encima del constante cuchicheo. Era ni más ni menos que Pop, uno de los guardaespaldas de Viktor, uno de los pocos poseedores de un anillo negro—. No sé qué pensaba Arcagma de ti, pero me dijo que debía avisarle a Tora si algo le sucedía. Sólo con eso creo que basta para confiar en él.

—No somos enemigos, estamos todos en el mismo equipo. Tú sabes lo importante que fui durante el ataque de la ZIA, así como sabes que fui quién hackeo el programa de seguridad de la prisión para iniciar el motín. Soy importante, así como tú y todos aquí, pero mi lugar es al frente de los demás. ¿Qué dices? —Herbert se liberaría del agarre de quienes lo habían frenado, a simple vista parecía más tranquilo. El tigre le ofrecería su pata para estrecharla y así zanjar la paz entre ambos—. ¿Me acompañarás como lo hiciste con Viktor por tantos años?

Todas las miradas se encontraban clavadas en la pantera, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en los del tigre. No confiaba en él, no representaba nada de lo que Viktor era. No sabía si era posible lo que decía o no, se sentía demasiado confundido y contrariado. Necesitaría tiempo para procesar todo en el hipotético caso de que Tora estuviese diciendo la verdad, o para ver la forma más ruin de poner fin a su miserable vida en caso de que estuviese mintiendo. De un modo u otro, no estaba listo para estrechar su pata con él. Más allá de lo que los demás pensasen, su orgullo le pesaba lo suficiente como para darle la espalda y volver mesa donde estaba. De una vez por todas haría el anuncio que iba a dar antes de que ese maldito infeliz apareciera.

—De seguro la gran mayoría intuye por qué los reuní, la charla dio a entender más de lo necesario. —Tomaría una bocanada de aire y en tanto observaba al vacío mismo, estaba pasando por un momento muy duro como para ser sometido a las miradas acusatorias de varios de los presentes—. Nuestro líder ya no está con nosotros, Arcagma perdió su batalla contra el cáncer. Esto se encuentra lejos de terminar de todos modos, perder una batalla no significa que nuestra guerra haya quedado zanjada. Dependerá de nosotros ahora, somos su ejército y representamos sus creencias, la victoria será tan nuestra como suya y es el mejor modo de honrar su memoria.

—Como todos han de saber, hay tres bombas nucleares en nuestro poder y bombas de menor alcance que usaremos para maniatar a Zootopia. —Tora llamó la atención de todo el mundo, la pantera gruñiría por lo bajo al ver que los suyos comenzaban a darle más importancia al tigre que a él—. Los lugares donde plantaremos los explosivos ya están definidos, pero no sólo los detonaremos mientras vamos a por nuestros objetivos, como varios han de pensar.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —preguntaría Herbert intuyendo que Tora no se traía nada bueno entre patas—. No hay que hablar de planes, estamos de luto.

—No es momento de detenerse, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso habría querido Arcagma que pospusiéramos todo por su partida? —Murmullos de fondo que se ponían en el bando de uno u otro comenzaban a resonar—. Tú mismo dijiste que esto depende de nosotros, tenemos que movernos rápido.

—Me estás provocando y eso no terminará bien para ti, Tora.— La pantera bajaría del mesón de un salto para estar una vez más frente al tigre, escasos centímetros los separaban—. No te creo que seas el líder que Viktor quería, nadie aquí va a seguirte a ningún lado. No sabes nada de respeto, ni siquiera estabas en la mina con nosotros porque la mayor parte del tiempo estabas en alguna casa, casi siempre era en Tundratown. ¿Piensas que nadie lo sabe? Tú y Langley se la pasaban fuera mientras todos aquí estábamos unidos, pese a que tuviéramos que pasar la ventisca para llegar y que el frío nos jodiera durante varias noches. Crecíamos juntos, nos fortalecíamos juntos, conocemos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades más de lo que tú podrías conocer a nadie.

—Hacía tareas de inteligencia vigilando a la Hermandad, acercándome a Wilde y Skye para ver qué información conseguir de la ZPD y la ZIA. Mientras tú estabas aquí, emborrachándote con lo primero que encontrabas mientras mandabas a los demás a hacer tus tareas, yo hacía el trabajo que nadie más podía hacer. No quieras poner en duda mi valía cuando tú vales menos que nadie aquí.

—¿Qué yo no valgo nada? Ya verás… —La pantera le daría la espalda al tigre para dirigirle la mirada a los suyos—. ¡Escuchen todos! Este idiota cree que puede hacerse cargo de nosotros, pero su prepotencia y soberbia no nos llevarán a ningún lado. Serán ustedes quienes elijan quién nos dirigirá hacia la victoria, sólo para demostrarle que no necesitamos un idiota pretencioso. ¡Levanten la pata quiénes me prefieren a mí de líder!

Algunos con rapidez y otros tímidamente elevarían alguna de sus patas, no eran todos pero a simple vista parecían ser una gran mayoría. Herbert sonreiría mientras miraba de reojo al tigre, pero éste permanecía imperturbable, de seguro tenía algo más para decir pero no serviría de mucho, o al menos contaba con ello. Pobres de aquellos imbéciles que prefirieran a Tora, haría que rogasen por su vida más adelante, pero de momento sólo se regodearía por su victoria.

—Sólo te hacen caso porque te tienen miedo, pero yo tengo algo más que eso para convencerlos —exclamaría el tigre muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Este idiota los atemoriza, pero eso se acabará aquí y ahora! —La sonrisa de Herbert no se borraría pese al insulto, le causaba curiosidad las estupideces que podría llegar a decir—. Tengo un plan para que, además de llevar a cabo lo que Arcagma había pensado, recibamos millones de dólares en una sola noche ¿Millones dije? ¡Cientos de millones!

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra ganar dinero con esto! —Los comentarios de los exconvictos ni siquiera se harían presentes, Herbert levantó la voz apenas el tigre terminó de esbozar la última palabra—. Él no quería ganar nada con esto, su meta no era el dinero, no somos unos jodidos terroristas que buscan poder. Vamos a dar el mensaje que él quería y nada más, si exigimos dinero todo lo que hicimos quedará manchado y no habría servido de nada.

—Si a Arcagma le importaba que el dinero manchara su imagen, ¿por qué nos enviaba a robar bancos o tiendas? —preguntaría irónicamente Tora, sabiendo la respuesta—. Sí, hacía falta dinero para comprar cosas en el mercado negro para equiparnos mejor, pero si tanto se preocupaba por nuestra imagen luego de robar una buena cantidad de billetes, no nos habría enviado a los bancos. ¿Por qué no sólo hackear con el virus del Archimago, que tenemos a nuestra disposición, las cuentas de nuestros enemigos y listo? —Bien sabía el tigre que el virus estaba obsoleto para ser usado en el sistema de seguridad de cualquier banco importante. Sólo había funcionado en la ZIA porque usaron programas, que la mismísima Skye les había dado, para atacar la seguridad del sistema. Sabía que Herbert no podría responderle, ni siquiera el estúpido argumento de "Arcagma sólo lo hacía para generar miedo en la población" serviría—. ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada para decir?

—Ese virus no serviría en un banco moderno —indicaría Herbert, dudando por un momento.

—Pero fue usado en la mismísima ZIA, ¿no? —Todo lo relacionado al pirateo durante la incursión en la agencia era sabido por contados mamíferos: Skye, Langley, Andrew Wilde y Arcagma. Tres eran sus rehenes y el otro estaba muerto, nadie podría contradecirlo—. En lugar de robar de forma silenciosa le anunciaba a todo el mundo que era él quien se llevaba un gran botín, no haremos más que replicar su accionar.

Poco a poco, Herbert fue percatándose de qué buscaba el tigre allí. No sabía de dónde sacó sus anillos, ni sabía por qué Pop lo defendió, pero de si algo no le cabía duda es que todo era una farsa. El tigre sólo quería hacerse millonario usando al ejército y los explosivos, apostaba su pellejo a que huiría con todo el botín si es que tenía éxito, dejando atrás a todos los que lo ayudaron. Viktor nunca le habría dado espacio a alguien codicioso que lo manchase a él y a su legado, tenía que detenerlo de algún modo.

En su cabeza había sólo un escenario, una única oportunidad de detener a Tora. Mientras el tigre se reía de él y hablaba con los suyos, convenciéndolos cada vez más de usar los planes de Viktor para llenarse los bolsillos, su instinto lo llevó a actuar. Tora ganaría, Tora se había apoderado de todos esos descerebrados usando sólo su labia, Tora debía caer aunque él lo hiciera también. Los guardaespaldas de Viktor, Sánchez y un par de mamíferos más sabían cómo continuar, por lo que se sacrificaría para mantener la integridad del plan original.

Empuñó su arma y apuntó hacia el tigre, no debía dejar que explique sus ideas o todo el mundo querría seguirlo, estando incluso muerto habría logrado una revolución y las fuerzas de Arcagma quedarían demasiado divididas. Quitó el seguro mientras elevaba su pata con la pistola, estaba decidido a matarlo ahí mismo, sólo restaba apretar el gatillo. Pese a que su movimiento había sido de lo más rápido alguien se anticipó, el imbécil de Tora parecía tener un ángel que cuidaba de él. El bastardo de Pop, ese condenado oso, disparó antes que él para darle justo en su pata y evitar que se cargase al tigre.

No se rendiría ante su primer intento frustrado, de un modo u otro acabaría con él. Aprovechó que todos estaban en shock para taclear a su rival, sólo debía clavar sus colmillos en su garganta y todo habría terminado. Tora presentaba resistencia pero él ganaba en fuerza, pronto tendría su sangre manchándole el rostro. No le temía a una nueva respuesta de Pop, no tenía un tiro limpio y podría lastimar a Tora si intentaba salvarlo. Tenía todas las de ganar, o al menos eso creyó una vez que logró inmovilizar al tigre.

Un golpe en su sien lo aturdiría, fue la primera patada de varias que impactarían sobre su cuerpo. Aquellos que alguna vez consideró como sus aliados, comenzaron a golpearlo sin contemplación para salvar a Tora. Su visión se volvía borrosa y de un momento a otro quedó tirado en el suelo a los pies del tigre. Oía gritos de varios mamíferos, no lograba entender qué decían o dilucidar quiénes hablaban. Lo único que sabía es que había fallado, Tora ganó y el legado de Arcagma sería manchado.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si no lo hubiese visto todo con sus propios ojos no lo hubiese creído. Langley, Skye, Wilde y un par de mamíferos que no conocía estaban siendo llevados a la zona obrera como prisioneros, Tora era el único del grupo que faltaba. ¿Sus captores? Sólo unos pocos inútiles sin cerebro, drogadictos y ladrones de poca monta habían logrado atrapar a aquellos que buscaron rebelarse contra Viktor. Si bien este no los consideraba una gran amenaza, todo el mundo sabía que en combate eran más que fuertes. ¿Los habrían emboscado tal vez? ¿Por qué los dejaron vivos?

Sabía que Herbert comunicaría la muerte de Viktor a su ejército, iría a escucharlo para después hablar con él sobre el tema. Quizás planease algo para atraparlos y ella no estaba al tanto, lo cuál sería demasiado extraño siendo que se le informaba de todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se sentía bastante confundida, pero todo eso cambiaría para peor cuando escuchase a Tora. El jodido tigre intentaba convencer a todos de que lo hicieran su líder, apostaba lo que fuese a que él mismo traicionó a los suyos para llevarlos como prisioneros a modo de ofrenda.

Nunca le agradó el felino, pero ahora que vio cómo se atrevió a engañar a sus aliados sólo sentía asco por él. Ya los había traicionado al irse con Langley, pero ahora volvía después de traicionarlos. ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien así? Esperaba que Herbert lo destrozase ahí mismo, pero todo lo que el tigre decía era agradable al oído de los demás. Prometía riquezas de todo tipo a aquellos que lo siguiesen, a cambio de modificar un poco los planes de Viktor. Era una auténtica aberración, el sólo imaginar cómo transmutaría todo lo que propuso su viejo amigo en los deseos de Tora hacía que quisiera gritar.

Herbert perdería su enfrentamiento contra él, podía sentirlo. Ella poco y nada podría hacer para oponerse, si alguien como la pantera caía frente a los suyos quedaba todo zanjado. Una fugaz idea llegó a su mente, tenía que detener a Tora y para eso necesitaría mamíferos que la siguiesen. Andrew Wilde podría servir de nexo entre ella y quienes fueron traicionados por el tigre. Si les revelaba la verdad, si les daba a conocer los verdaderos planes de Arcagma para acabar con la Hermandad, tal vez tuviese alguna posibilidad de derrumbar a Tora. Eran justicieros y, como tales, entenderían que Viktor en realidad no era el verdadero antagonista en todo este lío.

Tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron, fue a buscar a Andrew en la cabaña que le correspondía. Evitaría ser vista a tal velocidad por los guardias, cuando estaba cerca de ellos sólo caminaba algo rápido, no quería levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Pensaría a lo largo del trayecto las palabras que debería usar con el zorro al decirle que su primo y sus aliados estaban ahí atrapados, el tiempo corría y cualquier momento emotivo durante el reencuentro debería ser pospuesto para después de su huida. Antes de ir a por los suyos el vulpino debería de mentalizarse en eso, Tora podría acabar con ellos si se hacía con el poder en ese preciso momento y los veía intentando escapar.

Al llegar frente a la cabaña de Andrew, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la misma. Pensó también en los rehenes que había en la zona obrera, en uno particular, pero no podría hacer nada por él. Dudaba mucho que el tigre le hiciera daño si es que en serio decía conocer los planes de Arcagma, y de no conocerlos tampoco tendría motivo para atacarlo. Sólo podía rezar para que todo saliese bien, aunque el panorama no era para nada alentador.

Abriría la puerta y sorprendería al zorro, que estaba terminando de alistarse para salir a hacer su típico recorrido para ver a los heridos y enfermos de turno. Tenía su botiquín a mano, lo cuál sería perfecto para ver cómo estarían sus aliados, ahorrarían tiempo al no tener que pasar por enfermería. Luego de inspirar hondo, y sin pensar demasiado en qué decir, miró fijamente a un confundido Andrew para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tora es un traidor, se está intentando hacer con el poder aquí, derrocará a Herbert para usar los planes de Arcagma a su favor. —Sabía que sería demasiada información para él, por lo que soltaría todo para que lo procesase el mismo mientras se terminaba de alistar—. ¿Tienes tu botiquín listo?

—Sí, tengo todo. ¿Qué rayos pasó? —preguntaría algo atemorizado, la sola mención del tigre lo había hecho pensar en Nick.

—Para ganarse la confianza de todos al llegar, Tora entregó a tu primo y sus aliados, están aquí mismo. —Ante una de las peores noticias que podría haber recibido, el zorro sólo se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabaña. Dejó la confusión atrás para acompañarla, se lo veía más decidido y estoico—. Tenemos que liberarlos.

—¿Alguno está herido?

—No hasta donde vi, pero llevar el botiquín no está demás.

—¿Por qué rayos haría todo esto? No confié mucho en Tora al conocerlo, pero poco a poco me fue pareciendo un buen sujeto. Lo hubiese esperado de Skye, ¿pero él?

—¿Buen sujeto? ¿Sabías que mató a su esposa?

—Sí, pero me dijeron que fue un accidente.

—El bastardo siempre fue un mentiroso, llevaba una doble vida y cuando ella lo descubrió junto a su mejor amigo los mató a ambos —indicó Sánchez ante un Andrew que ya no se veía sorprendido—. Como había trabajado con Viktor antes decidimos reclutarlo, su traición en su momento nos tomó por sorpresa. Ahora los traicionó a tu primo y a los demás, quiere hacer dinero usando las bombas como amenaza.

—Supongo que por eso quieres que liberemos a todos, para que Tora no ensucie más todavía la imagen de tu querido jefe. —Sánchez se contendría para no decir nada ante ello.

—Algo así… Iré con ustedes, les diré dónde están las bombas y cómo detener a Tora. A cambio voy a pedirles ciertas cosas también, aunque de seguro que querrán cooperar con eso.

—¿Lo de la Hermandad? —La nutria asentiría ante la pregunta del vulpino.

—Hay que acabarlos tanto como a Tora, cuando lo hagamos yo saldré a hablar para dar a conocer el mensaje de Viktor.

Ambos comenzarían a ralentizar sus pasos a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde Sánchez afirmaba que estaban los nuevos rehenes. Había un par de guardias custodiando la cabaña, no se sentía sonido alguno desde el interior. A diferencia de lo que creían, no los dejarían entrar de primeras, el cheetah y el lobo que custodiaban la entrada parecían reacios a la autoridad de la nutria. ¿Órdenes de Tora quizás?

—Tienen sólo tres segundos para dejarnos pasar o serán parte de mi colección de alfombras, idiotas —exclamaría la diminuta nutria ante el par de depredadores que superaban su tamaño con creces.

—Si no vienen Herbert o Tora no pasas, Sánchez —rugiría el lobo, sonriendo ante la frustración de la nutria.

—¿Saben quién soy yo? ¿Saben lo que represento aquí? Que yo no dirija a las tropas como ellos no significa que mi palabra valga nada, así que se van moviendo ahora, par de zopencos, o juro que iré a por Herbert y Tora para que los castiguen por su falta de respeto. —Al ver que ninguno se inmutaba, Sánchez sonreiría y observaría al zorro—. Andrew, ve a buscar a Pop.

—¿Pop? ¿El oso que cuidaba a Arcagma? —Había cierto tono de duda en la voz del vulpino.

—El mismo que tira mamíferos por el precipicio, dile que hay un par de idiotas que quieren volar. —El cheetah había apartado la mirada, la nutria había logrado dar justo en el clavo.

—Claro, ya vengo. —Drew recorrería sólo unos pocos pasos hasta sentir murmullos provenientes de los guardias.

—No tenemos que meter a Pop en esto, vuelve Wilde. —La nutria contendría la sonrisa al escuchar al cheetah.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —El lobo empujaría al felino al verlo retroceder.

—Sólo verán a los prisioneros para ver si están bien, luego se irán, no hay por qué molestar a Pop —indicaría con timidez el cheetah. —Tienen cinco minutos.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —recriminaría su compañero al ver cómo retrocedió.

Luego de fulminar a su compañero con la mirada, el lobo les dejaría paso. Ahora sólo tendrían que ver rápidamente que todos estuvieran bien para encaminarse en su huida, luego de acabar con los guardias. Drew intentaría contenerse al ver su primo una vez más, pero un par de lágrimas recorrerían sus mejillas luego de que la puerta se cerrase detrás de él.


	22. El enemigo de mi enemigo-Parte II

Ya había tocado el tema con varios miembros de la Hermandad y todos pensaban como él; de tratarse de alguien más enviaría algunos agentes de menor jerarquía a vigilarla, pero siendo la protegida de Big su libertad de acción se limitaba bastante. Tenían suficientes excusas como para hacer algo más que sólo intervenir su teléfono y espiarla dentro de su trabajo, cosa que Big aceptó muy a regañadientes. Cámaras en su casa, agentes que la siguieran noche y día, vigilancia para su familia e intervenir los diez contactos que más hablasen con ella vendrían bien para empezar, el protocolo estándar en pocas palabras.

Cuando estaba en la ZPD, los encargados de seguir a Hopps utilizando las cámaras del propio establecimiento le indicaron que el recepcionista la había apartado hasta un punto ciego. Pudieron corroborar luego que, además de escapar de su vigilancia, la coneja no usó su celular sino el de su compañero. Lo más extraño de todo sería que no fue ella quien lo hizo por voluntad propia, sino el mismo recepcionista. De algún modo sentían su presencia y lograban evitarlos, Hopps no del todo pero, quienes la rodeaban lograban aislarla lo suficiente como para protegerla.

¿Ganarían algo espiando entonces a quien no parecía saber demasiado de ellos? Efectivamente, todos aquellos que intentaran protegerla serían tomados como conocedores de la Hermandad. El recepcionista y Wilde eran los principales apuntados, pronto con un examen minucioso de seguro descubrirían más mamíferos. Su mente se detuvo en el zorro por un momento. Al acercase a Hopps escucharía muy por lo bajo la mención de éste, acompañado por algo que no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Estaba casi seguro que la coneja afirmó que lo amaba, lo cual era un auténtico disparate.

Más allá de que podían tener conocimiento de la Hermandad, lo que más quería saber era lo que englobaba la relación del par de oficiales. No tenía demasiado trato con ellos, pero siempre se los veía juntos y con una amistad tan cercana, que de ser los dos de la misma especie uno sospecharía que había algo más. ¿Sería acaso que su relación no dependía de la raza per se? Podrían dañar muchísimo su imagen de ser así, una filtración de alguna llamada o algún creciente rumor los acabaría. Dicho conocimiento les serviría para amenazarlos, en caso de ser necesario, o para usarlo en su campaña política como lo hizo tiempo atrás con los matrimonios homosexuales. Quizás no sancionase leyes a favor de ellos para no enfurecer a los sectores más conservadores, pero los apoyaría para ganar votos de las minorías. Se relamía los bigotes de sólo pensar cómo la caída de un ícono tan grande dentro de Zootopia, como la oficial Hopps, podría ayudarlo en un futuro cercano.

Además de la utilidad política que podría darle a dicha información, de ser cierta, otros miembros de la Hermandad podrían sacar rédito de ella. Malcolm Cornwall podría vender infinidad de noticias y artículos con una primicia así en sus patas, habría caos rodeando la ZPD y varias bandas, como las hienas de las setas, podrían aprovecharse del momento de debilidad de la policía local. Bogo se hundiría cada vez más rápido y pronto podría poner alguien en la ZPD que persiguiese los objetivos de la Hermandad. No tendría que esperar a que el caso acabase para deshacerse del búfalo y todo lo relacionado a Arcagma quedaría bajo completo control de los Lirios. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que evitaba que enviase a espiar a Hopps, tan pequeño como una musaraña entrometida y cada día más molesta. Se estaba fastidiando de sólo pensar en Big, por lo que tomaría su teléfono y le plantaría cara de una vez por todas, en lugar de sólo pensar excusas como para investigar a la coneja.

—¿Puedes hablar, Alphonse? —preguntaría el alcalde con monotonía en su tono de voz.

—Tengo sólo unos minutos, estoy yendo a una reunión. ¿Qué quieres? —Tal y como esperaba Lionheart, la musaraña estaba atendiendo sus asuntos.

—Fui hoy a la ZPD para hablar con Bogo. Antes de ir con él, me informaron desde las cámaras que perdieron a Hopps en un punto ciego y me dispuse a ir a buscarla. Quise usar el amplificador de señal que nos dio Stewart, todo parecía indicar que tendría una llamada que no debería de recibir.

—¿Habló con Wilde?

—Escuché que lo mencionó, pero cortó antes de que me acerque lo suficiente, el amplificador no sirvió de nada.

—Seguro que fuiste tan discreto como siempre, Leodore…

—Aún así, creo haber oído algo que ella le decía a él. Podría servirnos de mucho, Alphose, tenemos que comenzar con un protocolo estándar y luego quizás…

—Ya sabes que es mi protegida, nada de eso, Leodore —respondería tenaz, evitando que el león lograse terminar su frase—. Salvó a mi hija, así que es parte de mi familia y, como tal, no tendrá protocolos de ningún tipo que puedan perjudicarla.

—Sé que no quieres que tenga problemas, pero es que no lo entiendes. Tenemos que confirmar lo que oí, sería de gran ayuda, más allá de nuestra lucha con Arcagma.

—Hay cosas que van más allá de la Hermandad, pero no creo que discutir de algo como esto contigo sea una buena inversión de mi tiempo. Siempre te dejo las cosas en claro y vuelves a insistir, así que tendrás que conformarte con un simple no.

—Le dijo a Wilde que lo ama. ¿Entiendes ahora? ¡Podemos usar eso para…!

—No volveré a reiterar mi negativa sobre todo esto, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que se metieron con los míos. Ten un buen día, Leodore.

Big cortaría la llamada antes de que pudiera replicar, dejándolo con más frustración de la que creyó que tendría desde antes de comenzar la conversación. Se ahorraría los insultos al aire y volvería a marcar, sabía ahora que tendría que actuar a espaldas de esa maldita rata. No sería ni la última ni la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero de seguro sería la que más lo disfrutase. Teniendo la información en su poder no importaba lo que pensara Big, después de todo sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa rata mafiosa fuese apartada por la fuerza. Si Arcagma había servido de algo todo ese tiempo, era para usarlo como excusa para quitar de en medio a uno que otro idiota con alguna falsa visita que le adjudiquen.

Le daría unos días más de vida porque bien sabía que la musaraña era de los más experimentados en batalla y podía inclinar la balanza a su favor contra Arcagma, pero si lo de Hopps era cierto iría preparando unas flores para mandar a su tumba. La coneja podría servirle para que la Hermandad tuviese control sobre las tres agencias, no había miembro alguno que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para no cambiar su vida por tan suculento premio.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Hacía un par de minutos que había despertado y todavía se sentía algo aturdida. Por lo visto había sido la última en despertar, sus compañeros estaban recostados contra una pared o de pie. La luz era prácticamente nula y la humedad penetró su olfato para aseverar el dolor de cabeza que sentía, le costó acostumbrarse a la pesadez del ambiente. Sabría al instante dónde se encontraba, había visitado esos lares una que otra vez. Mientras los demás debatían susurrando entre sí, ella se pondría de pie con algo de dificultad y los dejaría a todos confundidos con sus palabras. _"La zona obrera"_ , indicó con total seguridad, era imposible estar errada. Se dispuso a explicarles en cuanto guardaron silencio, pero al escuchar voces familiares del otro lado de la puerta todos evitarían realizar sonido alguno.

No le sería difícil identificar a Sánchez y a Drew, lo dificultoso sería que Nick se mantuviera en silencio luego de escuchar a su primo a las afueras. Daría un par de pasos y lo tomaría de su hocico con suavidad, aunque él se apartaría con un rápido movimiento. Por lo que escuchaban de la charla con los guardias, zorro y nutria entrarían a ver cómo se encontraban. Lo mejor sería hacerles creer que seguían inconscientes y tomar algún bisturí o jeringa por sorpresa, ella sola podía acabar con el par de guardias sin importar que estuviesen armados. Mientras la conversación seguía a las afueras, fue llamando la atención de sus compañeros y, por medio de señas, les indicó que fingieran que estaban durmiendo.

No esperarían demasiado hasta que el par de médicos ingresase a la choza. La puerta se cerraría detrás de ellos en tanto alumbraban con linternas. Drew se acercaría a su primo y Sánchez iría a por Jack. Clarke se acercaría a la nutria por detrás mientras que Nick abriría lentamente los ojos y, llevándose un dedo a su boca, le indicaría a su primo que guarde silencio. Drew se sobresaltaría al ver que Sánchez forcejeaba con un lobo, a lo que Nick se levantó para calmarlo con rapidez.

Estando Sánchez inmovilizada por el más fuerte del grupo, Skye tomaría un bisturí y Jack la imitaría. El dúo de la ZIA caminaría hacia la puerta, la vulpina de las nieves la abriría y, mientras el conejo saltaba hacia la izquierda para atacar un guardia, ella fue hacia la derecha para intentar acabar con el otro. Un par de segundos después, ambos intentarían arrastrar los cuerpos hacia el interior de la choza, Langley y Harkness los ayudarían para que fuese más rápido. Con un problema menos encima, estando listos para huir y teniendo las armas de los guardias para usar a su favor, sólo restaba ver cómo huir.

—Nick, la nutria tiene un teléfono —exclamaría Clarke luego de que cerrasen la puerta al terminar de arrastrar los cadáveres. El zorro se acercaría y lo tomaría del bolsillo de Sánchez.

—Esperen, suéltenla, ella está de nuestro lado. —El lobo dirigiría la mirada a Skye para ver si confiaba en ella, la vulpina negaría con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hacen? La necesitamos para salir de aquí, ella misma me dijo que los atraparon y nos trajo hasta aquí.

—Ha de ser una trampa, Drew, recuerda que es de las más cercanas a Arcagma. —El zorro negaría ante los dichos de la vulpina.

—Arcagma está muerto, eso no tendría nada de sentido. —Contrario a lo que el zorro esperaba, ninguno se sorprendió ante sus palabras—. ¿Ya lo saben allí afuera también?

—Tora nos lo dijo, mencionó algo de un cáncer. —Drew asentiría ante la afirmación de Savage y observaría a Clarke.

—Déjala ir, por favor, es de fiar. —Una vez más, el lobo observaría a Skye, quien luego de rodar los ojos asentiría para que deje ir a la nutria.

—Devuélveme mi teléfono que es nuevo, Wilde, más te vale que no se estropeé —rugiría Sánchez mientras avanzaba con una mirada mortal enfocada en el vulpino que lo poseía.

—De todos modos no tiene señal —indicaría Nick frustrado, era un día donde nada parecía salir del todo bien.

—Estamos en lo más recóndito de una mina, menso. No sé si sea más milagroso el que tengas señal o el que uses tus neuronas. —Harkness reiría desde el fondo ante la arremetida de Sánchez—. Bien, ¿ya tienen algo pensado? ¿Algo que deba saber antes de comenzar nuestra huida?

—¿Por qué nos ayudas, Laura? —preguntaría Skye con pasividad.

—Por la misma razón que ustedes están aquí: Tora. Ese tigre nunca fue de fiar, no creo en eso que anda diciendo de ser el segundo al mando.—Los dichos de la nutria se resumirían en que los enemigos de su inesperado enemigo serían sus amigos—. Tenemos que hacerlo caer, ustedes porque son los buenos y yo por Arcagma.

—Bien… —La vulpina mantendría sus dudas respecto a Sánchez, pero no tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo—. Conozco parte del lugar, pero no conozco bien la zona obrera, ustedes nos irán guiando —indicó observando a Drew y a la nutria.

—Recuerden que tenemos que buscar a Abel también —destacó Clarke, esperando que alguno de los médicos supiese donde encontrarlo.

—¿Quién es Abel? —preguntó desconcertada la nutria.

—Un lobo que trajeron hace poco, sé dónde encontrarlo, está a unos minutos de aquí. —Clarke agradecería a todos los dioses. No se iría de esa mina sin su amigo aunque tuviese que revisar todas las chozas puerta por puerta, Drew le había ahorrado infinidad de tiempo—. ¿Iremos todos juntos o nos dividiremos?

—Ganaremos más tiempo si nos dividimos, un grupo irá a por Abel y el otro verá cómo despejar el camino. —Savage había tomado la palabra, después de algunos segundos en silencio total Skye asentiría—. Skye y yo deberíamos ir en un mismo equipo, peleamos muy bien juntos y podemos acabar a varios enemigos en silencio. Laura nos acompañará para guiarnos. ¿Cómo hará el resto?

—Nick debería venir con nosotros, si está con Drew será una constante distracción. —Skye oiría cómo el zorro gruñiría ante su afirmación, pero no se opuso, sabía que en parte sería cierto.

—Por la misma razón Leonard tendría que venir con nosotros, si pensamos así. Será mejor dejar su reencuentro con Abel para cuando estemos en la salida. —Al igual que Nick, el lobo se molestaría ante el plan de los de la ZIA, pero no se quedaría callado.

—No pienso dejar que Langley vaya a por Abel, es más, yo debería ir. Soy todo un profesional del ZBI, estaré bien y nada me perturbará. —Nadie se atrevió a negarse al enfurecido lobo por un momento, por lo cual Skye decidió replicarle en nombre de los presentes.

—No existe profesionalidad para estas cosas, Leonard, cuando se trata de un ser querido lo mejor es dejar que otros se encarguen.

—Entonces, de ser así, ¿por qué nos trajeron a Nick y a mí en primer lugar? —preguntó Clarke luego de dar unos pasos en dirección a la vulpina—. ¿Piensas que esto es un juego? ¿Qué somos tus piezas en un juego de ajedrez, Skye? Acepté venir para buscar a Abel y es lo que haré, quieran o no.

—Skye tiene razón, por más centrado que estés no es fácil lidiar con estas cosas. Pasaste un gran dolor por todo esto y eso pesará en ti, no es igual que trabajar codo a codo en alguna misión. —Al lobo le sería difícil contradecir al conejo. En el fondo sabía que tenían razón, pero dejar a Abel a cargo de Langley y un ladrón era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

—Entre más tiempo perdamos aquí discutiendo, menos posibilidades tenemos de salir con vida, debemos avanzar. —Harkness acabaría con el incómodo silencio que se había generado mientras Clarke pensaba cómo responder.

—Tenemos tres pistolas que le robamos a los dos guardias, un par de bisturís y jeringas. Le daremos las armas a Langley y a Harkness, también un bisturí, así estarán bien equipados para rescatar a tu amigo. Nosotros tomaremos lo que consigamos de los enemigos que enfrentemos y despejaremos tanto el camino como nos sea posible, intentando tener máxima cautela. —Skye ya se estaba cansando de intentar convencer al lobo de seguir el camino más lógico de todos. Entendía que le fuese difícil separar sus sentimientos, pero estaba apostando con las vidas de todos ahí… Se percató de cuan contradictorio fue que ella misma pensase en eso y se maldijo por ello—. ¿Te parece bien, Leonard?

—Tus ojos se posarán en él cada vez que le disparen, lo mirarás de reojo todo el tiempo, serás más vehemente e impulsivo y arriesgarás a todos los que vayan contigo. —El bombardeo de comentarios no dejaban que el agente del ZBI piense con claridad, pero se quedaría con lo dicho por Nick al final—. Cuando volví a la ZPD y tuvimos con Judy nuestra primera misión, tuve una marea de sentimientos encontrados luego de que casi muero junto a ella. Fue un caso muy diferente, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. Cuando te das cuenta de que tú y los que quieres no son imbatibles, todopoderosos y que no todo saldrá bien siempre, te preocupas tanto por el otro que es imposible tomar buenas decisiones. No cometas mis mismos errores, Leonard.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si bien la cabaña del lobo no se encontraba lejos, Drew sabía que una vez que estuviesen con él avanzarían más lento por sus heridas. Por suerte para ellos, no eran tantos los guardias que estaban hacia el sur, recordaba apenas un par y el dúo de ladrones debería poder acabar con ellos sigilosamente. Su única preocupación era que el otro grupo llamase demasiado la atención y más que limpiarles el camino hacia la salida lo llenasen de obstáculos. Incluso el estar armados para defenderse podría ser una desventaja, los disparos atraerían una horda de enemigos que los condenaría.

Luego de hablarlo con sus compañeros, decidieron que él iría unos metros por delante por si se topaban con alguien. Teniendo completa libertad por la zona obrera, nadie le recriminaría nada al verlo caminando solo y podría avisar a Langley y Harkness que se escondieran. Tosería un par de veces en caso de ver a alguien acercándose y tres en caso de que fueran dos guardias juntos, luego el zorro o la mapache verían cómo acabar mientras él los entretenía con una charla trivial. Por suerte aún no habían tenido que recurrir a su plan y estaban a pocos metros de la cabaña de Fowler.

Según le dijo Sánchez, la gran mayoría de mamíferos del lugar había sido llamada por Herbert y luego entretenida por Tora en el salón general. Con eso lograría explicar la notable ausencia de seguridad, tendrían que aprovechar esa ventaja. Las últimas palabras de la pantera para su jefe, alguna pelea entre él y el tigre, el desenlace de dicha pelea, palabras del vencedor una vez que se hiciese el poder, algún tipo de festejo, eventos varios que le conseguirían el tiempo necesario para buscar a Fowler y encaminar su huida.

Llegarían donde se encontraba el lobo, el trayecto había sido mucho más rápido y tranquilo de lo que había imaginado. La choza estaba cerrada con candado, pero éste no sería rival para un par de ladrones profesionales. Harkness sería el encargado de abrirlo mientras Langley le cubría las espaldas.

Apenas terminase de forzarlo, Drew ingresaría con su linterna prendida y su botiquín, Fowler seguía dormido. La mapache y su compañero entrarían después del zorro, quien luego de llamarlo un par de veces por su nombre lograría despertarlo. El sorpresivo escenario llevaría al lobo a pensar que todo se trataba de algún tipo de sueño.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Ed? —preguntaría el lobo al cabo de unos segundos, después de pellizcarse.

—Te explicamos al salir, vinimos entre varios para rescatarte a ti y al primo de Wilde. —La respuesta de Harkness no sería suficiente, pero Fowler entendía que a partir de ese momento sería una carrera contrarreloj.

—Necesito que te acuestes bocabajo, Abel, voy a inyectarte un analgésico —exclamaría Drew algo impaciente. Más allá de que sería incómoda la situación para los presentes, sólo podía penetrar por la zona glútea, si lo hacía en su pata no podría suministrar tanto fármaco como debía por cuestiones prácticas—. Tardará un poco en hacer efecto, pero es nuestra mejor opción.

Sin rechistar, el lobo asentiría y se colocaría tal y como el zorro pidió. Langley y Harkness les darían la espalda por un momento y, segundos después de un quejido del lobo, Drew les indicaría que ya podían darse vuelta. Fowler se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, su herida de bala en su muslo izquierdo los limitaría bastante hasta que el analgésico hiciese efecto, más en el tramo final de su huida. Harkness sería el encargado de llevarlo mientras Langley le cuidaba la espalda y Drew iba al frente, tal y como habían hecho en el tramo de ida.

—Antes de que nos vayamos, ¿alguno sabe algo de Barnes Willard y Grace? —Langley y Drew se quedaron en silencio, por lo que el lobo fijaría su mirada en Harkness—. ¿Tú sabes algo, Ed?

—Grace está a salvo, la dejamos con unos conocidos a ella y a su hijo, también le dejé el libro donde se habla de la Hermandad. En cuanto a Barnes, la verdad no tengo ni idea. —Contrario a lo que Fowler esperaba, Drew no se mostró aliviado ni nada ante la afirmación del ladrón, de seguro ya lo sabía desde antes. Se lamentó por dentro por Barnes, no sabía de qué sería capaz la Hermandad, pero tenían que rescatarlo de haber oportunidad.

—Me disculpo por interrumpir el momento, pero debemos seguir avanzando para encontrarnos con el resto —indicó Langley con tono imperativo.

—¿Cuántos más son? —preguntó Fowler, confiado en que varios mamíferos los esperasen para escapar.

—Cuatro más, dos agentes de la ZIA, mi primo Nick y tu amigo, Clarke. —Las rodillas del lobo flaquearían al oír que Leonard estaba dentro de ese maldito agujero. Ya no repararía en preguntas, era momento de avanzar.

—Vámonos entonces, a Leonard no le gusta esperar —esbozó Fowler con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras su mirada se fijaba en Drew, que parecía ansioso por irse de una vez por todas.

La mapache se asomaría por la cerradura pero no podría ver nada, Drew abriría la puerta sin más para salir de una vez y darles una señal en caso de ser necesario. Después de dar un rápido vistazo se acercaría hacia la puerta para indicarles que ya podían salir. Susurraba apenas cuando, a sus espaldas, algunas figuras se hacían presentes a varios metros y fijaban sus miradas en él. Estando ya fuera, todos se quedarían petrificados al ver que dos guardias llevaban a un esposado Herbert hacia una de las chozas, se habían detenido al verlos intentando huir y preparaban sus armas para usarlas de ser necesario. Toda la buena suerte que tuvieron en un principio se disipó cuando sus enemigos giraron en el segundo más exacto y desafortunado de todos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Era el segundo cuerpo que arrastraba hacia las sombras desde que salieron de esa choza mugrosa. Junto con Jack lograron acabar con varios enemigos atacándolos silenciosamente por sus espaldas, años de trabajo juntos los dotaban de una coordinación y efectividad increíbles. Si bien podían manejarse solos, haber ido los dos juntos para acabar rápido con los guardias, y sin alertar a todos, había sido la más sabia de las decisiones. Leonard no parecía sorprenderse por cómo se desenvolvían, pero tanto Nick como Sánchez se veían algo más que asombrados. No negaría que disfrutaba de ello, acaparar todas las miradas era de lo más placentero.

Sánchez le indicaba al grupo cómo avanzar hasta un determinado punto y luego quedaba en medio de los cuatro para ser protegida. Quizás si pensaban que era una rehén, lograsen tener una ventaja sobre sus oponentes. Ella iba al frente, Jack y Nick a los costados y Leonard cuidaba la retaguardia. Mantenían dicha formación en todo momento y, ante una eventual pelea, Jack se aproximaba primero desde las espaldas de sus enemigos y Skye terminaba por flanquearlos en cuanto alguien iba a por él. Hasta ahora su éxito era absoluto, gracias al fino oído de Jack lograban percibir a sus enemigos con gran antelación, era difícil que los sorprendieran.

Habían acabado con suficientes enemigos como para que cada uno tuviese un arma de fuego, incluso habían conseguido una para Sánchez, aunque le era algo difícil de manejar por su tamaño. En un principio la seguridad era mínima en los pasillos y corredores de la mina, pero a medida que avanzaban ésta se volvía más exhaustiva. De seguro la llegada de Tora llamaría la atención de varios y casi todos los exconvictos estarían con él, debían aprovechar esa ligera ventaja que no duraría más que unos pocos minutos. A esas alturas, el otro grupo ya debería de estar dirigiéndose a la salida, por momentos pensó en retroceder pero sería mejor avanzar y confiar en las capacidades de sus aliados.

Contrario a otras veces, a medida que se acercaban hacia el final comenzó a sentirse ansiosa y tensa a más no poder. Había superado infinidad de misiones, tanto para la ZIA como para la Hermandad, haciendo cosas tanto buenas como malas, pero las emociones que la acompañaban no podían serle más ajenas. Experimentó el miedo como cualquier otro mamífero, sintió culpa varias veces y más en las últimas semanas, había una curiosa mezcla de felicidad y tristeza a su vez. Si bien lograba mantener su mente fija en su meta, sacarlos a todos vivos allí, poco a poco se iba nublando y eso la asustaba. Necesitaba mantener el control, no había peor momento para desbordarse y mucho menos estando rodeada por otros mamíferos, todos ellos conocidos y algo más.

Muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que se mentía a sí misma al decirse que al luchar por el bien de la Hermandad, luchaba por el bien común de toda la ciudad. Le gustaba el poder, el reconocimiento y las recompensas, pero le dolía tener que traicionar sus principios por ello. Muchos miembros dentro de los Lirios de Sangre peleaban por mantener a la ciudad en un equilibrio que favoreciera a la gran mayoría de sus habitantes, pero ella no estaba respondiendo a dichos miembros. La codicia y el hambre de poder la habían arruinado pero siguió adelante para escalar posiciones con el aval de Blackwell, incluso aunque sabía que no era lo correcto.

Fue por esa misma codicia que Arcagma la reclutó, sabía quiénes se encontraban dentro de la Hermandad y sabía que ella se estaba dejando llevar por quien le ofreciera más. Venganza y poder parecían ser suficiente paga para ella, que a sabiendas de la gran oportunidad que se le presentaba, fue a por más. Si lograba acabar con Arcagma desde dentro, apuñalándolo por la espalda, innumerables puertas se abrirían ante ella dentro de los Lirios. Se disculparían con ella, la condecorarían, ascendería varios puestos y, por qué no, sería una de las principales líderes.

Todo iba perfecto hasta cierto punto donde algo dentro de ella se quebró. No supo dónde fue porque varias veces la realidad la golpeó de frente, pero ella, tozuda, seguía sin importarle demasiado lo que la rodeaba. ¿Cuándo se acostó con Nick? ¿Cuándo Langley creyó que era una traidora? ¿Cuándo se percató de que había condenado a todos? ¿Cuándo vio a la familia de Judy en peligro? Todas eran posibilidades y a la vez ninguna, quizás no había algo tangible que despertase su sentido del honor y la justicia, aquel que no recordaba sentir desde que estaba en la academia. ¿Sería así? ¿Todo lo bueno que había en su corazón afloró así nada más? Tenía que haber algo más, pero no se detendría demasiado a pensar en ello, tenía que mantener su mente fija en su meta. Fuese como fuese, se había descarriado hacía mucho del buen camino, pero al sacar a sus aliados vivos de ese infierno lograría tal vez, y sólo tal vez, volver a dormir con la consciencia tranquila después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando se unió a Arcagma pidió que la llamasen Sinner, aunque con el tiempo el apodo quedó en la nada y todos la llamaban por su nombre. Sinner, algo premonitorio que, inconscientemente, la describía a la perfección. Era algo que iba más allá de su significado literal, del pecado, era la forma en que ella se percibía.

Nacida en el seno de una familia católica, su padre siempre le relataba fábulas y cuentos que él mismo escribía para un libro para niños, se vendía en la iglesia a la cual acudían cada vez que había una entrega que no sobrepasaba los cinco relatos. Cada historia contaba con un personaje diferente y todas siempre terminaban con una reflexión para que los niños aprendiesen a actuar conforme a los valores que la iglesia perseguía, patrañas de ese tipo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en todas esas cosas, si en serio había algún Dios a ella no le interesaba porque de seguro no lo vería jamás, pero de cachorra los cuentos de su padre conformaban el mayor de sus placeres y los recordaba con gran cariño.

En cada misión donde se le permitiese elegir un nombre en clave, solía hacer referencia a alguno de sus personajes preferidos o al título de las diferentes obras. Copo de nieve, Isabella, Bufanda roja, Cerezo y tantos más, Jack solía molestarla por ello pero amaba hacerlo para traer pequeños detalles de su anterior vida cada tanto. Traer cosas buenas del pasado siempre la impulsaban a seguir adelante.

Sinner no era un personaje en sí, tampoco un título, sólo una representación abstracta que hacía las veces de villano en buena parte de los escritos de su padre, apareciendo en muchas formas. El pecador siempre alejaba a los protagonistas de lo que Dios quería para ellos, buscaba el caos y generaba dolor en buenos mamíferos, muchas veces acompañaba a los personajes y éstos no se daban cuenta del mal que les generaba. Con el tiempo, el protagonista lograba que el pecador se volviera bueno como él después de arrepentirse, o en algunos casos lo enfrentaba para dar una resolución a la historia acorde a lo que la iglesia quisiera.

¿Por qué se apodó Sinner a sí misma en primer lugar? Siempre usó lo bueno de las historias de su padre para representarse a sí misma, pero esta vez quería algo diferente porque trabajaría con Arcagma, el malo de turno. Lejos estaba de imaginar que sería ella la pecadora, en lugar del calvo felino. No había hecho más que traerle dolor a los suyos, lastimar animales inocentes y ocasionado un daño irreparable a muchas familias. Aun así estaba por redimirse de ello, dejaría atrás todo lo malo que hizo para acompañar a los buenos a la victoria, no podía anhelar nada más que ello.

Sonrió mientras observaba a Jack, había un par de matones cerca de ellos. Tal y como venían haciendo, él fue primero y ella atacó después. Un par de enemigos menos y ahora estaban un poco más cerca de escapar, Nick y Clarke esconderían los cuerpos dejándolos en un lugar poco iluminado. Según las palabras de Sánchez, ya estaban a pocos metros de la salida, una vez allí intentarían aniquilar a los enemigos y preparar un par de vehículos.

Había un único camino para ingresar al garaje, era un pasillo bastante ancho pero que no abarcaba más que unos pocos metros. Sánchez caminaría por él para observar cuántos guardias había allí y en el garaje, luego volvería afirmando que había olvidado algo y a partir de su relato prepararían una rápida estrategia de combate. Donde ellos se encontraban, el pasillo se bifurcaba en dos partes, por lo que ella cuidaría de un extremo del pasillo y Jack del otro. Nick y Clarke se quedarían en el punto exacto donde el pasillo se dividía, por si algún guardia pasaba por allí antes de que Sánchez volviera.

Siendo que sólo debían hacerse de los vehículos y abrir la entrada, el sigilo podría no ser del todo necesario, de no ser porque aún debían esperar a que llegasen los demás. Estaban a casi nada de salir de la mina, le causó cierta gracia que al final Tora terminase ayudándolos sin quererlo al quedarse hablando con su futuro ejército. De no ser por Sánchez seguirían estando en la zona obrera, la nutria a partir de ahora podría ser una gran carta en su lucha contra el tigre.

Cada unos pocos segundos desviaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus aliados, esperaba con ansias la llegada de Sánchez, quien tardaba un poco más de lo normal. Verla llegar la aliviaría con creces, se encaminó hacia los suyos con un trote ligero después de revisar por última vez que nadie viniera por el pasillo. Eran siete guardias en total: uno a cada lado en la salida del pasillo, uno que estaba frente a ellos y vería a cualquiera que llegara desde el pasillo, un par custodiando el portón donde estaba la entrada a la mina y los dos últimos dando vueltas.

Si ninguno de los guardias del garaje iba hacia donde ellos se encontraban estarían a salvo, por lo que se distribuirían como cuando Sánchez fue a reconocer el terreno. Estarían obligados a mostrarse frente al guardia que miraba hacia el pasillo y alertarían a todos los demás, necesitarían sus armas de fuego para combatir y eso atraería más guardias. Lo más prudente era esperar a que el otro grupo llegase y, estando todos juntos, avanzasen tan rápido como les fuera posible.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Los guardias que escoltaban a la pantera permanecieron estoicos, sin saber qué hacer por unos segundos. Harkness y Langley aprovecharon para apuntarles, aunque bien sabían que si uno jalaba el gatillo podía condenarlos a todos. La mapache y el zorro cruzaron miradas rápidamente y balbucearon algo por lo bajo, avanzarían entonces a paso lento hacia los guardias, Drew se haría cargo de ayudar a Fowler a mantenerse en pie.

Intentarían negociar y luego, cuando bajasen la guardia, atacar al par de matones golpeándolos con la culata o apuñalándolos con los bisturís. Después de ello dejarían a Herbert por su cuenta, lo que le sucediese a la pantera no les importaba demasiado, si estaba ahí era porque ya no dirigiría al ejército de Arcagma y tarde o temprano otros guardias lo atraparían.

El zorro y la mapache estaban a unos pocos pasos de los exconvictos para cuando Herbert comenzó a forcejear con uno de ellos. La pantera no respondió ante las amenazas y pese a los golpes de uno de los matones logró imponerse y terminó por derribarlo, aprovecharía la diferencia de tamaño para tirarse encima de él e inmovilizarlo. El guardia restante le apuntó para dispararle, Langley saltaría hacia él para intentar taclearlo y evitar que el disparo alerte a más matones, pero sería demasiado tarde para cuando lo hizo caer. Con la bala perdida que no lastimaría a nadie, varios gritos comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía. La mapache maldeciría por lo bajo y, en cuanto Herbert se levantó, apuñalaría al exconvicto que estaba en el suelo.

—Danos sólo una razón para dejarte vivo. —Ninguno de los presentes podía entender la postura de Langley respecto a la pantera. Aquel que secuestró a su hermana y los había enfrentado tantas veces, tenía una oportunidad que ella misma le daba.

—Todos vendrán a por ustedes y yo puedo ayudarlos a salir con vida, también podría cargar a su amigo herido para irnos más rápido. —De tratarse de otro mamífero tal vez dudasen un poco de sus palabras, pero Herbert era el último ser en el mundo con el cuál podrían trabajar—. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, dice el dicho, y ahora mismo Tora debería ser su mayor preocupación. ¿Qué dicen?

—Que te vayas a la mierda, "amigo" —exclamaría Drew desde el fondo—. Está esposado y ya podemos oír a varios enemigos llegar, vámonos de una vez, Sarah.

—Podría ayudarnos a vencer a Tora, sabe todo de los planes de Arcagma y su declaración podría hacer que el caso gire por completo —indicó Langley mientras se acercaba hacia él para forzar las esposas, no le llevaría más que unos segundos.

—Sarah… —Drew lejos estaba de sentirse a gusto pese a las ventajas que suponía tener a Herbert de su lado. La mapache gruñó en respuesta, pero su actitud no lo intimidaría—. Liberándolo a él te cagas en todos nosotros, estás ayudando a alguien peor que el mismo Arcagma.

—Voy a hacer que Tora caiga de una forma u otra, si no te gusta puedes comenzar a correr hacia la salida. —Las palabras de Langley dejarían entrever el resentimiento que sentía por el tigre, su juicio estaba nublado y sólo por eso lograban explicar el sinsentido de su actuar—. Toma un arma de los cuerpos, ve y carga a Fowler, tú también ven a buscar una Drew.

El zorro se contendría para no maldecir a medio mundo, dejaría al lobo con Herbert mientras obedecía a la mapache. Al pasar a su lado le dirigiría una mirada fulminante y ésta bajaría la vista, a modo de disculpas. Ya no tenían tiempo para discutir, a partir de ese preciso momento era correr o morir.

Uno que otro guardia comenzó a aparecer de diferentes pasillos a medida que huían por la zona obrera. Si bien la ayuda de Herbert se relacionaba a la actual persecución en contra del grupo, su presencia les permitió ganar velocidad al llevarse al lobo rengo a cuestas y fuerza de combate al mismo tiempo. Era una auténtica máquina de matar, con sólo fijar la vista en un objetivo bastaba para dejar una bala en su cabeza casi sin apuntar, y todo ello teniendo encima a otro mamífero. Langley y Harkness por su parte cubrían las espaldas en caso de que los quisieran flanquear. En la zona obrera no había muchos lugares de los cuáles pudieran salir matones, tenían buena parte del panorama cubierto aunque la cantidad de enemigos iba en aumento. Él por su parte tomaba una que otra arma de los cuerpos y se la pasaba a sus compañeros cuando las balas se acababan. No podían darse el gusto de recargar, tomar cobertura ni pensar en algo mejor, sólo correr.

Pronto la zona obrera llegaría a su fin y, después de atravesar un portón de madera, deberían tomar un desvío para ir hacia el garaje que pasaba cerca de varias habitaciones, era el camino más rápido. Estarían más desprotegidos y ahí sí que las cosas se complicarían, los atacarían desde todos los ángulos y se verían obligados a perder tiempo. Tal vez el otro grupo escuchase el alboroto y fuese en su auxilio, de no ser así la situación no sería de lo más alentadora.

Se detuvieron un par de segundos frente al portón para tomar aire, nadie los perseguía ya. Si avanzaban lento a partir de ese punto, sería mejor que Fowler se moviera por su cuenta y comenzase a demostrar lo que le enseñaron en el ZBI. Por otro lado, Herbert tendría más libertades, lo cual aumentaba sus probabilidades de éxito. Milagrosamente ninguno tenía nada más allá de uno que otro rasguño, pese a haber dejado atrás a poco más de una docena de matones. Estando ya listos para continuar, Langley y Harkness abrirían el portón mientras Herbert se preparaba para abrir fuego contra aquellos que lo traicionaron.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Llevaban poco más de un minuto esperando, manteniendo la posición. Lo que Tora estuviese haciendo ya debería de haber terminado, pero sus lacayos seguían sin aparecer. Se sentían algunas voces en la lejanía pero no parecían ser más que algunos mamíferos charlando. Pensó en acercarse a ellos y matarlos también, para liberarle el camino al otro grupo en caso de que esos matones se quedaran por allí. Su plan, sin embargo, debería posponerse hasta mitigar otra emergencia. Al voltear a ver a Nick, como hacía cada poco tiempo, éste la llamó con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Jack estaba abandonando su posición para ir donde se encontraban el zorro y el lobo, haría lo mismo a gran velocidad.

No haría falta que le explicasen lo que sucedía, pudo escuchar a los guardias del garaje acercándose. Se señaló a ella misma y a Jack, luego al pasillo que se dirigía hacia sus enemigos, los dos intentarían acabarlos cuerpo a cuerpo cuando llegasen hacia ellos. Nick y Clarke deberían apuntar con sus armas y cubrirlos, usarlas de ser necesario. Sánchez se mantendría al margen, alejándose lo suficiente como para mantenerse segura. Si desde el garaje se estaban movilizando, era porque los llamaban para un trabajo más importante, seguramente acabar con sus aliados. Una vez que los acabaran, irían a ayudar a los demás a toda prisa.

Tres guardias juntos llegaron a la bifurcación donde se encontraban, para cuando los vieron, Jack y Skye ya estaban encima de ellos. El conejo atacaría a un coyote, brincando sobre su cuello con el bisturí. Ni bien el coyote cayera muerto, una hiena que la zorra atacó sufriría el mismo destino. El último guardia, un lobo, intentaría atacarla a ella, pero Clarke lo golpeó en su cabeza con la culata de su arma. Ya en el suelo, Skye le quitaría su vida con auténtica frialdad.

—Ustedes dos tienen que acabar con los cuatro guardias que quedan aquí, preparar dos vehículos y abrir las puertas. —La orden de Jack no caería muy bien en Nick y Leonard, quienes querían acompañarlo, pero ya no contaban con tiempo suficiente como para oponerse—. Sánchez, tú nos acompañarás por si alguien necesita asistencia médica. —La nutria no estaba entusiasmada por meterse en medio del fuego cruzado, pero al no tener más opción los acompañaría.

—Si lo hacemos rápido iremos a ayudarlos —exclamó Clarke tomando el arma de uno de los cadáveres, zorra y conejo harían lo propio para estar armados con dos pistolas cada uno—. Más les vale llegar todos vivos.

—Skye —Nick llamaría la atención de la vulpina—, haz que Drew llegue con vida, por favor. —La zorra de las nieves asentiría en respuesta, para después voltearse y comenzar a correr hacia el camino por el cuál llegaron hasta ese punto.

Jack corría a su lado y Sánchez un poco por detrás con su maletín. Con su compañero estaban bien armados y podrían enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que se encontrasen, el estar a contrarreloj era su único problema. Sarah podía cuidarse y Harkness de seguro sabía cómo apuntar un arma, Fowler estaba herido pero apostaba a que podía disparar sin problema, Drew era el único que no les sería de utilidad en esta ocasión. Con las heridas de Fowler no podrían movilizarse rápido, si los rodeaban entre varios estaban condenados. De darse esa lógica, quizás llegaran a pelear para vengarlos más que salvarlos, no creía en milagros pero era buen momento para que se diese uno.

Se toparían de frente a cuatro enemigos que parecían dirigirse hacia las habitaciones que estaban cerca del salón común. Recordó que había un desvío por allí para llegar al garaje, el otro grupo debía de haberlo tomado para llegar más rápido, aunque habría más enemigos de por medio. No tenía demasiado sentido, pero no se detendría a pensar en ello, había cuatro matones enfrente que no comenzaron a dispararles porque estaban confundidos al verlos con Sánchez. Tomaron cobertura detrás de diferentes columnas y se prepararon para luchar.

Sus enemigos le gritaban preguntas a Sánchez, quien se mantuvo pegada contra una pared, con una columna que la cubría. Entre los cuatro le disparaban a Jack y a ella sin dejarlos asomarse, primero dos disparaban y mientras recargaban el otro par continuaba, luego volvían a alternar. No tenían tiempo para responder a su ataque con las constantes ráfagas de balas en su contra, pronto los matarían si no hacían nada. Sus enemigos avanzaban y no les daban un respiro, no había estrategia que valiera en esos momentos, sólo le quedaba actuar por instinto.

Empuñó sus dos armas, respiró profundo y blanqueó su mente, flexionaría sus rodillas para tomar impulso y tomaría aire una vez más. Sabía por dónde venían sus enemigos, a partir de ese momento sólo importaría una cosa: quién era más rápido. Brincaría luego de girar su cuerpo con rapidez, estaba casi paralela al suelo y a una altura relativamente baja. El factor sorpresa y el estar a escasos centímetros del piso aumentaban sus probabilidades, sus enemigos perderían un segundo al apuntar, lo cual para ella significaría una gran ventaja. No les apuntaría a ellos sino que dispararía tanto como pudiera en las direcciones donde ellos estaban, alguna bala les tendría que dar y ahí Jack tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad que le creó.

Para cuando su cuerpo impactó con el suelo uno de los matones estaba muerto, otro estaba malherido y listo para ser rematado, los últimos dos tuvieron que retroceder para cubrirse. Intentaría ponerse de pie para volver a tomar cobertura, pero una horrible puntada en la parte izquierda de su abdomen le cortaría la respiración. Gimió de dolor, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y comenzó a apretar sus colmillos para ahogar un grito. No perdería demasiado tiempo y con torpeza volvería a tomar cobertura, si se quedaba quejándose en el suelo era un blanco regalado, tenía suerte de que no se trataba de profesionales u otra habría sido su suerte.

Su respiración se aceleraba y sus pulsaciones hacían lo propio, el blanco pelaje de sus patas quedó teñido de carmesí al pasar su pata sobre la herida. De ser un disparo en el bazo la tendría más que difícil, perdería mucha sangre en poco tiempo. Miró hacia donde estaba Sánchez y ésta le correspondió la mirada, la nutria entendía que se trataba de una emergencia. Pensó en pedirle ayuda, pero era mejor que conservase su posición hasta que Jack acabase con los dos idiotas restantes, el tercero había dejado de gemir hacía unos segundos por lo que imaginaba que había llegado su fin. Con la vista fija en Sánchez, comenzó a negar con la cabeza y levantó su pata para decirle que se frene. A partir de ese entonces se limitaría a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en calmar su respiración. Haría presión sobre la herida mientras se calmaba, con la adrenalina a flor de piel el cuadro podría complicarse por la vasodilatación generalizada. Al cabo de unos disparos, Jack se acercaría a ella y Sánchez también, tuvo que esforzarse para oírlos bien, estaba a poco de desmayarse.

—Savage, necesito que la mantengas despierta, pellízcala un poco para que no se duerma mientras le hablas —ordenaría la nutria, mientras buscaba cosas en su maletín. El conejo la observaba de reojo, no sería una herida fácil de tratar y con el tiempo en su contra lo mejor sería no detenerse demasiado—. Voy a limpiar la herida y después veremos si puede seguir.

—No "podemos ver", tenemos que seguir. —Skye intentaría ponerse de pie pero su intento sería en vano, una puntada más fuerte que la anterior la haría derrumbarse.

—¿Creen que puedan quedarse solas aquí? —El par de hembras observaría al conejo con confusión—. Nick y Clarke pueden venir a ayudarlas en cualquier momento, quizás incluso pueda llegar yo con los demás, ahí cargaremos a Skye y nos iremos.

—¿Y qué crees que pasaría si vienen los animales de Arcagma, genio? —preguntaría Sanchez enojada ante el sinsentido de Savage. ¿En serio era capaz de dejarlas ahí tiradas esperando tener buena suerte?

—Está bien, Jack, ve a por los demás. Sánchez me mantendrá con vida hasta entonces, si alguien se aproxima me haré pasar por muerta y ella lo engañará para matarlo. —Ante el visto bueno de Skye, el conejo se pondría de pie para comenzar el último tramo de su travesía.

—¿Por dónde tengo que ir? —La nutria se quedaría un par de segundos en silencio, no le agradaba para nada el que su vida dependiese de la suerte, pero no tenía opción.

—Sigue derecho unos veinte metros, luego gira a la izquierda en un pasillo angosto y gira a la derecha nuevamente apenas puedas. —Jack asentiría y luego de despedirse con la mirada, comenzaría a correr.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Había vivenciado una auténtica masacre, la sangre manchaba el suelo y las paredes en cada rincón al cual dirigía la mirada. Lograron salir ilesos, o vivos más bien. Langley tenía una herida en su pata derecha y Harkness su oreja izquierda perforada por un agujero de bala. Fowler había logrado cumplir con creces pese a sus heridas, en tanto Herbert demostró de lo que es capaz cuando desata todo su cólera. La pantera permanecía con una leve sonrisa desde que había terminado el tiroteo contra quienes fueron sus aliados, amigos quizás.

Comenzó a contar cuántos cadáveres había, e intentó hacer memoria de cuántos matones habían acabado antes de llegar hasta ese punto. Se detendría al instante al darse cuenta de cuánto lo atemorizaba esa cifra, Herbert era un auténtico lunático. Entendía que estuviese enojado con algunos de los exconvictos por haber elegido a Tora, ¿pero matar a todos sin la más mínima culpa? Para cuando acabase todo esperaba que enviasen a la pantera a la prisión más lejana del mundo. Necesitaría un ejército de psicólogos para intentar vivir con todo lo que había visto en los últimos minutos, saber que monstruos así existían no podía ser más perturbador.

Por momentos se sintió como una carga para sus compañeros, estuvo casi todo el tiempo intentando protegerse en su cobertura y en contadas ocasiones se animó a disparar. El miedo lo paralizaba, ahora que tenía grandes esperanzas de escapar no lograba luchar por ellas y se sentía frustrado a más no poder por ello. Fallar disparos sería algo normal para alguien que nunca había formado parte de un tiroteo, no estaría molesto consigo mismo por no darle a sus enemigos, así cuanto menos sería una amenaza a considerar. Era un cobarde y era imposible sacarse de su cabeza la idea de ello, de no ser por los gritos de sus compañeros quizás su cargador estaría completo del todo. Nadie le dijo nada por su penosa actuación, Langley hasta le había dado una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo, pero en el fondo sabía lo que pensaban. Intentaría evitar que sus pensamientos autodestructivos lo afectasen más, aunque las miradas despectivas de Herbert y Harkness no ayudaban a decir verdad.

—Deberíamos continuar por el mismo camino, si los demás escucharon el tiroteo vendrán por aquí —indicó Langley tomando una nueva pistola y un cargador extra que estaban en el suelo.

—Todo el mundo vendrá hacia aquí, cruzando por el almacén, si retrocedemos y luego vamos hacia la salida por el pasillo que lleva a la armería tendremos menos enemigos. —La opción de Herbert sonaba de lo más lógica, de no ser porque se arriesgarían a separarse del resto.

—Nos arriesgaríamos a estar distanciados con enemigos de por medio una vez más, seguiremos este camino y sólo este —replicó la mapache, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de la pantera ante su respuesta.

—Escucha, Langley, no tengo problemas en enfrentar un par de oleadas de idiotas, como venimos haciendo, pero no tenemos un grupo para seguir luchando. —Herbert apretó sus puños por un momento, buscando contenerse mientras observaba a los demás—. Fowler está herido, Harkness demuestra por qué es sólo un ladrón de guante blanco con su pésima puntería y Wilde… Bueno, no creo que haya que decir demasiado.

—Tomamos este desvío porque querías avanzar más rápido, aunque hubiese muchos de tus excompañeros… —Langley se quedaría perpleja al percatarse del verdadero motivo por el cuál Herbert propuso un camino más complejo en primer lugar—. Vinimos aquí para matarlos, ¿no es cierto? ¿Esta es tu venganza porque eligieron a Tora?

—En parte sí, en parte era en verdad el camino más rápido. Sería un suicidio continuar porque tus amiguitos son unos ineptos, por eso el cambio de plan. —La pantera sonreiría al ver el silencio que se generó tras sus palabras, pero no se detendría a disfrutarlo—. Si me voy solo y me topo con varios enemigos estoy muerto, si ustedes siguen sin mí están muertos… Supongo que no me harán caso, así que seguiré mi sentido común y los acompañaré, aunque mi instinto me dice que son unos idiotas e inútiles que harán que todos terminemos muertos.

—Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad y por sacrificarte por el grupo… —Herbert ni siquiera volteó a ver a Fowler luego de su comentario irónico, el lobo estaba harto de los aires de superioridad del enorme felino.

—No hay de qué, aunque agradezco que reconozcas mi trabajo. —El lobo gruñiría pero ya no respondería, iniciar una pelea sería de lo más contraproducente. Se acercaría a Harkness para apoyarse sobre él y así ayudarse a caminar.

—Mientras seguimos avanzando, ¿te molesta si te hago unas preguntas, grandulón? —La pantera ya imaginaba las preguntas del ladrón, gruñó algo exasperado y no respondió. Se agruparían todos y continuarían su camino rumbo a la salida—. Verás, es que estas cosas rondan en mi cabeza desde hace rato y no hay nadie mejor que tú para responder.

—Me sorprende que tengas cosas en tu cabeza. —Herbert observaría a todos de reojo, nadie haría siquiera una mueca ante su broma—. ¿Quieres saber por qué Arcagma te persiguió? —El vulpino asentiría y, luego de pensar sus palabras para no hablar demás, prosiguió—. Robaste unas cosas que él quería, entre ellas una daga que quería usar para matar a los miembros de la Hermandad él mismo. Estaba muy obsesionado con esa daga, aunque los motivos de ello me los guardaré para mí mismo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con que sea la daga de los Edevane? —Herbert se detendría al escuchar a Fowler, quedándose un poco más atrás que el resto.

—Veo que hicieron su tarea… No voy a responder nada más a partir de ahora. —La respuesta del felino dejaba entrever el camino para dar respuesta a la gran conspiración de quién era su jefe en verdad. Lo más probable ahora es que fuese parte de la primer gran familia desterrada de Zootopia por la Hermandad, aunque eso sólo dejaría más preguntas aún. ¿Por qué los Edevane esperaron dos siglos? Si sabía que los Raines tenían la daga, ¿por qué no buscarla antes?—. Esperen, escuché algo.

—Yo también lo sentí —exclamó Drew, tomando su arma con algo de temor. Respiró profundo y se mentalizó en lo que se venía.

—¿Listos para otro round? —Langley sintió cómo su pelaje se erizaba, no negaría que disfrutaba de una buena dosis de acción cada tanto, aunque esperaba que fuese la última de todas por ese día—. Avancemos rápido, pelear en el almacén nos será más ventajoso.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No sabía si se toparía con los suyos al llegar al final del camino, sólo se guiaba por las huellas de los matones. Luego del tiroteo donde Skye quedó herida, esperó que más enemigos fueran a por ellos y se los tope de frente, pero habiendo recorrió ya una buena distancia nada de eso sucedió. Temía que hubiesen ido a por su compañera y Sánchez, pero ignoraba dicho temor tanto como le era posible. Si de él dependiese, se iría solo con Skye, Nick y Clarke, y estos últimos dos los incluía porque ya estaban listos en la salida.

No le importaba demasiado cómo resultase el caso Arcagma una vez que huyeran; si bien se metieron en grandísimos problemas afirmando que el caso era una de sus prioridades, eso no era del todo cierto. Skye necesitaba su ayuda y sólo por eso estaba ahí. No negaría que también quería ayudar a que inocentes huyeran a salvo y que los planes de sus enemigos se frustrasen lo máximo posible, pero su prioridad era clara.

Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, sentía una devoción de lo más grande por Skye. Había cometido infinidad de errores, trabajó con los malos, por ser testaruda y egoísta arrastró a todo el mundo hasta allí, sin mencionar que parecía estar vinculada a algún tipo de secta de lo más poderosa, pero en cuanto ella acudió en su ayuda para intentar resolverlo todo le fue imposible decir que no. ¿Cómo hacerlo si era el mamífero que más sentimientos había despertado en él? Que lo suyo no funcionase en su momento no significaba que no la siguiese queriendo como a nadie más, después de todo se había convertido en el condecorado agente Jack Savage porque ella nunca se despegó de él.

Era consciente de que acompañar a Skye implicaba surcar un sinfín de obstáculos de lo más peligrosos, arriesgar a dañar a quienes quería y perderse a sí mismo, como más de una vez le pasó. Estaba atado a ella y, aunque muchas veces pensó en alejarse por su propio bien, seguiría siempre a su lado. Si tan solo hubiesen sido dos zorros o dos conejos todo habría sido muy diferente, pero el destino así lo quiso. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir como lo fue haciendo a lo largo de los últimos años, intentando llenar el vacío en su corazón con alguna relación superficial sabiendo que ya estaba lleno por ella.

Cuando descubrió la relación de Nick y Judy pensó en volver a intentarlo, pero sabía que sería un intento en vano. Junto con Skye habían decidido continuar siendo amigos luego de su fallido amorío, pero no había lugar para nada más. Sabía en el fondo que la zorra no lo había perdonado jamás por terminar con ella, su amistad era lo máximo a lo que pudo aspirar en su momento y por suerte perduró con el paso de los años. Nunca dejaría de lamentarse por haber perdido su oportunidad con ella, y varias serían las veces en las que quiso proponerle algo más, pero si la perdía para siempre se odiaría aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Poco a poco comenzó a creer que seguir avanzando sería en vano, las huellas no lo estaban llevando a ningún lado y ya no escuchaba a sus enemigos. Continuaría mientras pensaba en una estrategia en caso de que tuviera que volver sobre sus pasos, los demás no se rendirían hasta volver a encontrarse con sus aliados en ese laberinto. Le sorprendía que Skye luchase tanto por ellos, llegando a incluso jugarse el pellejo, hacía muchos años que no la veía así.

Todos se inscriben como agentes pensando en hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero a la larga es inevitable que el mundo te corrompa y no había mejor ejemplo que Skye. Él por su parte intentó mantener la seriedad de siempre y supo desde un principio en que, por momentos, la moral y los principios debían de hacerse a un lado. Su compañera en cambio parecía haberse criado con cuentos de hadas donde los buenos siempre son los buenos; su transformación desde el momento en que la conoció hasta ahora, en esa asquerosa mina, había sido marcada por momentos de lo más duros y crueles. De intentar salvar a todos, aprendió a que a veces una mayoría es aceptable, o que los principales mamíferos son el único objetivo verdadero en sus misiones. La vivacidad que la caracterizó en un primer momento se fue apagando de forma tan progresiva que la hacía parecer dos seres opuestos de a ratos.

La Skye que hacía minutos acabó a sus enemigos, quedando gravemente herida para tener una oportunidad más de salvar a sus aliados, le recordó a aquella vieja faceta suya. Lo llenaba de gratificación el poder ver cómo intentaba redimirse de los males que había ocasionado, aunque su preocupación por su estado actual casi que no lo dejaba disfrutarlo. Sus heridas no lucían para nada bien y el dejarla con una civil, con posibles enemigos llegando había sido una auténtica locura, un riesgo de lo más estúpido que estuvieron obligados a correr.

Unos pocos disparos pronto se convertirían en montones, un ensordecedor tiroteo había comenzado a poca distancia de donde estaba. Comenzó a moverse con mayor cautela, quizás de la nada salieran varios enemigos que iban a pelear. Tomaba cobertura siempre que podía y avanzaba zigzagueando, volteaba también recorridos unos pocos pasos y se detenía antes de pasar cerca de cada puerta. Tan alto estado de concentración lo agobiaba un poco, por lo que al notar que nadie más se aproximaba sólo corrió sin más.

El pasillo por donde corría llegaba a un giro hacia la izquierda, se apoyaría contra la pared para observar a unos diez metros a sus enemigos. Había un par cubriéndose a ambos lados de una salida, por los estruendos apostaría a que había por lo menos unos quince mamíferos más disparando en el sector continuo a donde los dos matones estaban.

Quitaría el seguro de sus dos pistolas y se prepararía para atacar, aunque después de matar a sus dos enemigos más cercanos tendría a varios que podrían ir a por él. Aprovecharía que esos dos no eran de gran porte e intentaría acabarlos sin disparar, por lo que volvería a colocar el seguro en sus armas. Iría primero sobre uno que era una comadreja y luego atacaría al tejón. Esperaría a que terminasen de recargar y comenzaran a disparar, entonces se aproximaría con el bisturí en pata para darles fin.

Desde que pensó su estrategia hasta que la llevó a cabo no pasarían más que unos pocos segundos. El tejón y la comadreja estaban tan concentrados en la acción que nunca lo verían llegar. Dejaría el bisturí en la sien de uno de ellos y con la culata de su pistola golpearía al otro en la nuca, ambos caerían al suelo al instante. Tomaría el subfusil de la comadreja y se asomaría por la salida para tener un rápido panorama.

Sus enemigos todavía no se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí. El lugar era una cueva de unos diez metros de alto, por veinte de ancho y unos quince de largo. Había cajas por todos lados, algunas vigas tiradas, materiales de construcción y un par de montacargas. La cueva parecía estar sostenida por algunos pilares de roca que eran una continuación tanto del suelo como del techo. Los disparos se concentraban detrás de unas vigas y de un montacargas; al igual que cuando fue atacado con Skye, los matones disparaban constantemente y se acercaban, cuando debían recargar otro grupo disparaba y se iban alternando. Esta vez sin embargo, no haría falta que nadie se sacrifique como la vulpina lo hizo.

A unos cinco metros tenía un pequeño grupo al cuál podía atacar en una ráfaga, esperaría a que sus compañeros tuvieran que recargar para dispararles por la espalda. Con el tiempo que sus aliados tendrían demás, esperaba que pudiesen corresponder su ofensiva y atacar también a sus enemigos, los cuáles daba por hecho que se sorprenderían. Después del flanqueo, quizás sus rivales intentasen huir en su dirección. Estaba solo después de todo, era el camino más sencillo de ellos para evitar una muerte segura. Tendrían que matar a la gran mayoría en su primer arremetida o estaría complicado.

Contendría su respiración y dejaría su cobertura para vaciar su cargador sin despegar su dedo del gatillo. Logró vislumbrar a trece matones, su objetivo había sido el grupo pequeño que estaba cerca de él, conformado de unos cinco desgraciados. Cuatro cayeron y un lobo se tomó su hombro derecho mientras se giraba para ver de dónde venía el ataque. En lugar de perder tiempo cargando el subfusil, lo soltaría para tomar una de sus pistolas y poner dos balas en el pecho del cánido.

Tal y como esperó, los gritos confundidos de sus enemigos alertarían a sus aliados. Al percatarse de que el apoyo había llegado, arremetieron contra los matones que perdieron su posición al intentar defenderse del ataque sorpresa. Él por su parte tomaría cobertura para protegerse de un posible ataque y de alguna bala perdida de los suyos, sonreiría al ver que todo parecía encaminarse a su favor al fin.

El tiroteo que debía de ser breve duró más de lo esperado, aguantaría tanto como fuese posible hasta volver a mostrarse para disparar. Se asomaría fugazmente para ver si alguien iba a por él y se llevaría la mayor de las sorpresas. Nadie iba a por él, lo cual le permitía volver a arremeter contra algún enemigo mal posicionado o avanzar para ganar terreno. Esta última tarea sería imposible de llevar a cabo dado que sus músculos se congelaron, decir que estaba desconcertado y atónito era poco. Crncevic, uno de los mayores pesos pesados de Arcagma, estaba luchando codo a codo junto a los suyos. No era de lo más ilógico, dado que había sido traicionado por Tora y querría huir, pero aun así nunca se lo habría visto venir.

Decidió avanzar y tomar cobertura detrás de unas cuantas bolsas de cemento, un par de balas irían hacia él pero enseguida el silencio sería total. El último de sus enemigos había caído en lo que fue una rápida matanza, ni siquiera se había percatado de cuán rápido iban cayendo. La pantera era un rival al cuál temer, sin ninguna duda. Con ausencia total de remordimiento, comenzó a matar a sus antiguos compañeros como si de moscas se tratase, era de lo más repugnante.

—Justo a tiempo, rabo de algodón. —Herbert pasaría a la par del conejo luego de dirigirle la palabra, se acercaría a un matón para tomar su munición y esperaría al resto en la salida que iba hacia al pasillo por el cual llegó Jack.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntaría el agente de la ZIA cuando los suyos se acercaron a él, obviando los dichos de la pantera.

—Abel ya estaba herido de antes y yo tengo una herida en mi pata derecha, pero nada importante. —Langley hablaría en nombre de todos—. ¿Qué pasó con el resto?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Clarke y Nick prepararon la salida y Skye con Sánchez nos esperan cerca de aquí —explicaría Jack retrocediendo un par de pasos sin dejar de observarlos—. Skye está herida y en cualquier momento podrían venir más, tenemos que apurarnos.

—Ella está bien, ¿verdad? —La nula respuesta de Savage ante la pregunta de Drew y la seriedad en su mirada no anunciaban nada bueno—. De acuerdo, apurémonos.

—Por cierto… —Jack les daría la espalda mientras les hablaba por lo bajo, se encaminaría hacia la salida—. ¿Qué hay de su amigo?

—Lo cruzamos cuando estaba siendo escoltado y se ofreció a ayudarnos, cargó a Abel para que lleguemos más rápido y destrozó a todos aquellos con los que nos cruzamos —indicó Langley, quien se frenó por un momento al recordar el trabajo que debía cumplir la pantera—. ¡Herbert! A partir de aquí haremos todo rápido y Jack puede cubrirnos de ser necesario, tú carga a Abel.

—¿Prefieres que te defienda un conejito antes que yo? —Jack sonreiría ante la provocación del enorme felino—. Espero que la mascota de Skye esté a la altura, entonces.

Ni Langley ni Savage responderían ante los dichos de Herbert, el silencio era lo peor que podían darle en respuesta. Resignado, el felino cargaría al lobo sobre su espalda como si de un cachorro se tratase. Fowler no parecía estar a gusto con la situación, pero siendo que era su mejor opción no se quejaría de nada.

Avanzarían con un ligero trote, Savage iba al frente de todos para ver si alguien venía por delante, Langley cubría las espaldas. De no ser por el calmante que le dio Drew, Fowler estaría aullando del dolor. El estar encima de la pantera mientras ésta trotaba le dolía lo suficiente como para obligarlo a soltar uno que otro quejido. Por suerte para ellos el trayecto sería tranquilo y pronto todo acabaría, o cuanto menos eso quería creer el lobo.

A la lejanía observarían un par de figuras familiares. Sánchez y Skye estaban recostadas sobre una pared, rodeadas de un par de cadáveres más de los que Jack recordaba. Al llegar junto a ellas no perderían tiempo hablando, el conejo sólo explicaría la presencia de Herbert rápidamente mientras Harkness cargaba a Skye en sus patas.

Hasta donde Jack pudo observar, la hemorragia de su compañera había sido frenada por Sánchez. Por momentos Skye dejaba caer su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, la pérdida de sangre la dejó somnolienta y eso no era para nada bueno. Debería de llevarla directamente a un hospital, con tanto Andrew como Sánchez como acompañantes. Confiaba en su fortaleza, la vulpina no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, ya había pasado por peores situaciones.

El camino estuvo despejado por completo, si Tora era tan astuto como parecía ser quizás los esperase en la salida en lugar de seguir mandando grupos aislados a por ellos. Tenía demasiado sentido, llegarían debilitados para que él se pudiera dar el gusto de matarlos sin mucha dificultad. Temía por las vidas de Nick y Clarke, ellos dos solos no tendrían oportunidad contra Tora y un escuadrón que lo acompañe.

Estaban por llegar a la salida, aprovechando que iba al frente se frenó en seco para que los demás también lo hicieran. Todos tomaron sus armas, pensando que deberían prepararse para combatir, pero el conejo les pediría calma. Lo mejor sería llegar con alguna estrategia para enfrentar al tigre.

—Tora seguro nos esperará, tenemos que estar preparados para pelear —exclamaría Jack, mientras los demás bajaban sus armas.

—Es obvio que nos esperará, se quiere dar el gusto de acabarnos él mismo. Sólo un idiota no se lo vería venir. —Herbert bajó a Fowler mientras respondía, aprovecharía para descansar un momento.

—Esperen, esperen… ¿Tora nos espera en la salida? —La pantera respondería con un gruñido a la pregunta de Harkness, quien seguía cargando a Skye.

—Antes de la salida hay un pasillo que se bifurca, son dos lugares desde los cuáles pueden acorralarnos una vez que estemos en medio. Además de ello, si hay otros mamíferos en el garaje nos emboscarán desde tres lugares juntos. Lo mejor sería dividirnos en un par de grupos para que no nos tomen por sorpresa. —Todos asintieron ante el análisis de Savage—. Tora ya debe estar al tanto de que somos aliados, por lo que nos esperará a todos juntos. Si nos ve llegar por separado en grupos pequeños esperará a que actuemos de algún modo y no desplegará a todos sus animales al instante para acorralarnos.

—¿Sugieres que un grupo pequeño lo enfrente a él y a los que están en el garaje? —Jack asentiría ante la pregunta de Langley.

—Iremos los más experimentados, creo que junto contigo y con Crncevic podríamos hacerle frente a Tora y unos ocho o nueve enemigos más —indicó el conejo observando a la mapache—. Si luego nos quieren flanquear desde nuestras espaldas, estaremos contenidos por todos los demás. Habría que armar un par de grupos con un médico en cada uno. Andrew y Abel será un equipo, irán al pasillo por el cuál llegaremos hacia la salida, lo único que tendrán que hacer es vigilar a que nadie llegue desde allí. El otro equipo será conformado por Sánchez, Harkness y Skye si es que puede combatir, les daremos un par de subfusiles para que puedan contener a los enemigos con ráfagas rápidas.

—Skye no está en condiciones, Savage. —La nutria remarcaría algo que ya todos sabían, aunque no tenían muchas más opciones a su favor.

—Ya cuando estaban solas acabaron con un par, ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es disparar para ganar tiempo, Harkness se encargará de matar a los demás. —Nadie se opondría a los dichos de Jack, Skye asentiría para dar a entender que aceptaba su parte del plan.

—¿Qué haremos con Wilde y Clarke? Los han de tener de rehenes, sino ya habrían vuelto para ayudarnos. —El conejo se tomaría unos segundos para responderle a Sánchez.

—Intentaré negociar por ellos, les ofreceré a Crncevic a cambio de poder escapar con Nick y Leonard. —El gruñido de la pantera indicaba su total desacuerdo con Jack—. Obviamente, todo será mentira. Esperará alguna trampa al notar que sólo iremos tres, adelantará a sus matones desde los pasillos y allí los dos grupos los acribillarán. Ante el primer disparo que oigamos, los tres que estemos con Tora tomaremos cobertura e intentaremos aguantar nuestra posición. Cuando los otros dos grupos noten que ya no se acercan enemigos vendrán a apoyarnos. Tanto Nick como Leonard estarán bien, serán su seguro de que no lo mataremos a la primera oportunidad, si se ve superado los mantendrá con vida para volver a negociar.

—¿Y qué haremos si llegamos hasta ese punto? —El plan parecía estar listo, pero el cómo concluiría era confuso para todos. La respuesta de Jack para Drew era ansiada por todos.

—Sólo podemos improvisar, ver sobre la marcha. Tendremos que coordinar mucho para llegar hasta ahí, quizás incluso matemos a Tora. —Savage detendría su mirada en Herbert—. El ejército de Arcagma podría caer, y de ser así derribaré a quien sea que haga falta.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Avanzaron todos juntos hasta llegar al pasillo que luego se bifurcaría, Drew y Abel se quedarían al comienzo del mismo mientras los demás continuaban. Previo a que el pasillo se divida en dos partes, una que llevaba a la salida y otra donde el pasillo continuaba, Jack se adelantaría para asegurarse de que no había guardias en la zona. Se suponía que Nick o Leonard estarían ahí, su ausencia auguraba que sus predicciones eran de lo más certeras. El segundo grupo continuaría hacia el otro extremo del pasillo una vez que Savage lo ordenara, se toparían con unas puertas de madera que estaban cerradas. Se podía ver hacia el otro lado por medio de una cerradura, aunque no se veían enemigos por allí.

Con los dos grupos posicionados, Jack, Langley y Herbert se prepararían para avanzar por el pasillo que los llevaría a la salida. Ancho y alto por partes iguales, el camino tenía un ligero desvío hacia la izquierda que llevaba hacia el garaje, era el único trayecto que podían seguir. Al llegar hacia el final del mismo, verían una enorme cueva que los separaba del exterior con un portón metálico que podía abrirse sólo desde dentro al accionar el interruptor que estaba a un costado del mismo. Los vehículos que había eran varios y variados, yendo de motos hasta camionetas que les serían de gran utilidad, pasando por autos con neumáticos para la nieve. Además de ello, no menos importante, en el medio del lugar estaba Tora con Nick y Clarke, ambos con bozal y sus patas atadas a la altura de sus espaldas. Jack logró observar de reojo a unos cinco enemigos, además del mencionado tigre.

El lagomorfo daría un paso hacia adelante para hablar con el tigre, mientras Langley le apuntaba a Herbert como parte de su fachada. Tora sonreiría con cinismo al ver a la pantera y avanzaría al igual que Jack hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de él. Con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro, sería el conejo quien decidiese tomar la palabra para exigir sus demandas al felino.

—¿Herbert vale lo suficiente como para que nos des a Nick y Leonard y nos dejes ir? —Tora no se había inmutado ante la pregunta, su silencio molestaba a Jack—. Te hice una pregunta, Whitewind.

—¿Dónde está el resto? —Tal y como había pensado, el tigre estaba incómodo al ver que el escenario no era como él pensaba.

—Yo te respondo y tú me respondes a mí —exclamó el conejo a viva voz, Tora por su parte se tomaba su tiempo para pensarlo.

—Abran el portón y libérenlos. —Dos de sus matones liberarían a Nick y a Leonard de sus ataduras, también les quitarían los bozales—. Todos los vehículos tienen su llave dentro, dejaré que elijan dos y se vayan, Wilde y Clarke se subirán dentro para conducir cada uno.

—Quiero que la mitad de tus mamíferos tomen un tercer vehículo y se vayan. —Una sonrisa que comenzaría siendo leve iría en aumento hasta transformarse en carcajada, para el tigre el pedido de Savage era una auténtica broma.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no estás en posición de exigir nada más? Podría matarlos a todos ahora y luego ir a por los demás. No importa dónde se escondan, los haré pedazos a todos. —Jack no se inmutaría ante la amenaza del tigre, lo cual terminaría por molestarlo más—. Quiero matar al idiota de Herbert yo mismo, pero él no vale tanto como para que ceda ante todo lo que quieres.

—Entonces, ¿si te doy a Herbert nos dejas ir?

—Primero me respondes lo que debes… —Sería mejor no jugar demasiado con la impaciencia del tigre, Jack decidió que lo mejor era darle en parte lo que quería.

—Deja que Nick y Leonard se suban a un par de vehículos y los enciendan, luego te responderé. —Tora asentiría y sus subordinados se apartarían para dejarle paso a ambos cánidos. El zorro tomaría una van mientras que Clarke optó por un auto con unas ruedas que parecía que se adaptarían bien al clima helado de las afueras de la mina—. Bien… Andrew y Abel, un prisionero, están aquí cerca, donde se bifurca el pasillo. —El conejo observaría cómo Tora vio de reojo a uno de sus matones, un oso pardo, pronto comenzaría la acción—. Skye murió desangrada antes de que lleguemos, Harkness en nuestro último tiroteo y Sánchez intentando proteger a Skye.

—Mira que yo soy un mentiroso descarado, pero tú sí que te pasas, orejón —exclamaría entre risas el tigre—. Bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo y que todo lo que dices es verdad. ¿Cómo seguimos con esto?

—Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, o por las malas…

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Pasaron un par de minutos y todo seguía en silencio. La ansiedad siempre había sido un problema en él, pero en ese preciso momento estaba llevando su cordura al límite. Estar solo con Fowler, quien a duras penas podía moverse en solitario, dejaba la mayor parte de la responsabilidad en él. Si antes no pudo estar a la altura de las circunstancias, ahora era momento de demostrar lo contrario, pero sus nervios de seguro le jugarían una mala pasada. Respiraba con lentitud para mantener la calma y concentrarse, mientras sus orejas esperaban cualquier sonido lejano cual radares.

Fowler por su parte no era el tipo más conversador del mundo, apenas pronunció una que otra palabra desde que se quedaron solos. Lo notaba incómodo por alguna razón, no esperaba que un agente del ZBI se dejase llevar por sus emociones como él, que era un simple civil. Pensó en romper un poco el hielo para que el ambiente entre ambos no fuese tan tenso como lo estaba siendo, aunque tenía miedo de ser oído por alguien.

Cada segundo que pasaba lo llevaba a angustiarse un poco más, confiaba en Savage y en su plan pero que disparos fueran la señal de que el plan debía pasar al siguiente paso no era de lo más reconfortante. Además, no podía quitarse a Nick de la cabeza. ¿Tora lo habría lastimado mucho? Esperaba que no tuviese heridas de bala cuanto menos, estaría bastante condicionado si es que era liberado y tenían que seguir peleando, todo en caso de que él siguiera vivo y ellos también para ir a buscarlo. Alejar las malas ideas de su cabeza estaba siendo más difícil que nunca y luchar contra ello parecía ser en vano. Tanto Nick como su familia ocupaban toda idea que se cruzase por su mente.

Quizás nadie pasara por donde estaban ellos, podrían ir a ayudar al grupo de Skye para tener mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir. No hacía falta que Tora mandase a sus matones desde los dos puntos mientras él estaba en el garaje con más mamíferos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no sabía desde donde los enviaría. Podría mandar un solo pelotón desde donde ellos estaban o, del mismo modo, donde esperaba el otro grupo. Sólo podrían correr por sus vidas mientras esquivaban balas de ser así, si fuesen unos pocos estarían bien pero ante un único grupo grande lo tendrían más que difícil.

Alzó las orejas, un sonido de lo más reconocible llamó su atención. Fijó la mirada en Fowler y éste asintió, también lo había oído. ¿Debían de ir a apoyar a los suyos o era mejor esperar en su posición? Un segundo, tercer y cuarto disparo llegarían al instante, la acción había comenzado en donde, de seguro, estaba el equipo de Skye, Sánchez y Harkness.

—Ve a ayudarlos, yo iré a apoyar a Savage y los demás. —La voz del lobo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasaría si viene alguien desde aquí?

—Ya deberían de haber venido, además tendremos más posibilidades de salir adelante ayudando al resto. —Confiaría en Fowler, quien ya debía de tener mayor experiencia que él en situaciones de ese tipo, su criterio sería más acertado que el suyo—. Tú ve tan rápido como puedas, yo caminaré solo hasta llegar a la salida.

—Llegarías más rápido si yo te acompaño.

—Sólo serán unos pocos segundos ganados, los tres que están ahí podrán defenderse. La doctora, Skye estando herida y Ed la tendrán más difícil, debes apurarte.

Sin mediar más palabras, el vulpino asentiría y comenzaría a correr tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían. No miraría hacia atrás, donde estaba Fowler, sabía de algún modo que estaría bien. Los sonidos de los disparos iban en aumento, pronto llegaría. Recordaba el punto donde estaba el equipo de Skye, sólo podían tomar cobertura a un costado de las puertas, retroceder los dejaría más expuestos por lo que conservarían su posición. Al llegar no podría ir hacia donde ellos estaban, debería de disparar desde lejos a sus adversarios y buscar generar una pequeña ventana de un par de segundos para darle tiempo a Skye y Harkness de acabar con al menos un par de enemigos.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por su razonamiento, aunque ya podía sentir miedo al imaginarse expuesto por un par de segundos ante los matones de turno. Tenía que reivindicarse de lo mal que actuó cuando estaban todos juntos, aunque el escenario sería mucho más complejo. Pronto a llegar al extremo del pasillo tomó sus dos pistolas y les quitó el seguro. Ahora todo sería cuestión de suerte, porque a una distancia de más de veinte metros difícilmente le daría a alguien.

El pasillo de roca se iba torciendo de a poco, no era un giro de lo más pronunciado pero después de algunos segundos expuestos podría retroceder para estar a salvo. Corrió hasta ver a Skye, Harkness y Sánchez pegados contra la pared y las puertas abiertas del lado de sus enemigos, unos seis tipos. Cortando su respiración por un momento y con la adrenalina tan alta como nunca, levantó sus patas con las armas empuñadas y comenzó a disparar hacia los matones, que tomarían cobertura ante su inesperada aparición. De saber que estaba él solo quizás hubiese arremetido contra él, pero decidieron protegerse por si acaso.

Sánchez y Harkness sonrieron a la distancia, en tanto Skye rápidamente giró para ver hacia donde estaban sus enemigos. Ella se encargaría de al menos un par y Harkness quizás pudiese matar a uno, debía de retroceder para ponerse a resguardo… No, mejor se quedaba al descubierto, tal y como estaba. Le apuntarían a él en primer lugar y dejarían tiempo suficiente a sus aliados para actuar. Sus patas estaban aferradas al suelo y no podía moverse, no estaba seguro si el miedo se había apoderado tanto de él que lo había paralizado o si al fin pudo enfrentar sus temores como debía de haberlo hecho antes. Lejos de retroceder, mantendría sus pistolas en alto para intentar darle al primer imbécil que se asomara.

Rápida como nadie más, Skye jalaría del gatillo y el primero de sus enemigos caería. Él por su parte disparaba para obligarlos a mantener la posición, nadie más se asomó desde que la vulpina acabó con uno de ellos. El combate pronto se había estancado, eran cuatro versus cinco pero sus enemigos preferían esperar en lugar de aprovechar la leve ventaja numérica. Skye, herida y todo, les inspiraba tanto miedo que ninguno se atrevía a hacerle frente ahora que ella estaba lista para bajarlos.

Una vez más comenzó a escuchar disparos a la lejanía, el garaje ya se había transformado en terreno de batalla también. Tora de seguro presionaría a los suyos para que avanzaran, debían de proseguir en algún momento y serían blancos fáciles para su compañera. Todo parecía ir demasiado bien, hasta que algo lo alertó. Escuchó mamíferos corriendo y estaban demasiado cerca, pronto llegarían hacia él. Sus aliados estaban centrados en el resto de enemigos, no podrían ayudarlo.

Pensó rápido sus opciones, estando solo contra dos o tres ya estaría acabado y de seguro serían más. Debía reagruparse con los demás, retrocedería dándole la espalda a sus aliados los primeros metros y luego correría tan rápido como le fue posible. Un par de disparos le llegarían de frente, por poco y no la contaba, pero Skye y Harkness se habían logrado encargar del par de mamíferos que se habían asomado para atacarlo.

—¿¡Por qué rayos vienes hacia aquí!? —preguntaría Harkness molesto al ver que habían perdido en parte su ventaja.

—¡Hay más viniendo! —gritaría al estar a pocos metros de los suyos.

—Harkness, avanza hacia ellos, yo te cubro. —El vulpino no obedecería la orden de Skye a la primera, él solo contra tres no parecía ser la mejor de las ideas—. Sánchez disparará junto a Drew contra los que lleguen, mientras tú ganas terreno yo mataré a cualquiera que intente atacarte.

El zorro dejaría su cobertura para avanzar, primero iría en dirección hacia el enemigo más cercano, disparando para no dejarlo salir detrás de una columna. Cuando uno de los matones quiso proteger a su aliado, Skye lo acabaría con facilidad disparándole en la cabeza, él sólo había actuado de cebo. Los disparos de Sánchez y Drew no tardarían en llegar contra el nuevo grupo que los asediaba, tendrían que contenerlos el tiempo suficiente como para que él acabe con los demás. Con apenas un par de enemigos restantes, el ladrón sólo cambió de objetivo atacando a quien estaba detrás de una viga de madera, obligaría a su enemigo más cercano a mostrarse. Un par de disparos de Skye en su pecho y un nuevo enemigo había caído, todo iba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

 _"Es mío"_ , gritaría a viva voz para que Skye ayudara a Sánchez y a Drew. La vulpina dejaría de prestarle atención al ladrón y por medio de un gesto con su pata le indicaría a Drew que avanzara un poco. Tanto el zorro como la nutria habían desperdiciado muchas balas, pero lograron hacer que el grupo que venía a sus espaldas retrocediera. Cuando Harnkess acabase con el matón restante estarían listos para enfrentarse al segundo grupo.

Un grito ahogado llamaría su atención, volvería la vista hacia el ladrón para verlo en el suelo y disparando a diestra y siniestra hacia su último enemigo. Harkness no se ponía de pie, a duras penas se arrastraba contra una pared. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Apenas tuvo a su objetivo en la mira le dispararía para salvar al zorro, quien seguía sin poder pararse. Le ordenó a Sánchez a que fuera a ver cómo estaba, pero Harkness al oírla le indicó que estaba bien. Pasados unos segundos se incorporaría, apoyándose en una pared. Caminaba con gran dificultad, pero logró llegar hacia ellos.

—El de los dos disparos en el pecho seguía vivo —tomaría una bocanada de aire, su respiración era entrecortada—, me atacó desde el suelo. —Harkness se tomaría del estómago mientras la hemorragia continuaba.

—Esto no luce demasiado bien —indicó Sánchez luego de acercarse para revisarlo—. Puedo intentar ayudarlo, pero alguien tiene que cubrir a Drew.

—Yo me adelantaré, tú has lo tuyo. —Si bien Skye también estaba demasiado adolorida como valerse por sí misma, no tenía más opción que acompañar al vulpino al frente para tener alguna opción de salir vivos.

Según los dichos del zorro, sólo eran tres enemigos los que tenían al frente. Dos se cubrían contra la pared a unos diez metros, aprovechando la curva que formaba el túnel, y había un tercero al descubierto. Drew ya casi no tenía balas y ella tenía el cargador a la mitad, su precisión y su experiencia debían de pesar lo suficiente como para salir adelante en no más de cinco disparos.

Luego de pedirle al zorro que atacase a todo aquel que se asomara a dispararle, Skye comenzó a trotar con cierta torpeza y apoyándose un poco sobre la pared. El enemigo que estaba al descubierto fue derribado con facilidad, pero los otros dos oponían mayor resistencia. No sólo no podía avanzar más, sino que también tuvo que quedarse apoyada contra una pared para cubrirse. De un segundo a otro, una figura pasó corriendo desde sus espaldas para enfrentar a los matones directamente.

Drew parecía haberse vuelto loco, pero había actuado mejor de lo que jamás hubiese pensado. El zorro salió de la nada misma y sus enemigos quisieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo, volviéndose más vulnerables y olvidándose de ella por un segundo. Drew no disparó para que los matones se confíen, dándole a Skye una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Con tres disparos, sus dos rivales caerían con todo su peso, uno sobre otro.

La zorra se sentaría en el suelo para recobrar el aire, pese a la exigencia la herida no se había vuelto a abrir. Drew se acercaría para cargarla en sus patas e ir donde estaban Sánchez y Harkness. A la distancia, los disparos se seguían oyendo sin cesar, el combate contra Tora parecía estar de lo más complicado.

Al llegar con la nutria y el ladrón, Skye le pediría a Drew que la bajase. El escenario no era de lo mejor, Harkness estaba rodeado por una laguna formada por su propia sangre. Sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, seguía diciendo una que otra idiotez aunque le costase hablar para mantenerse despierto. Sánchez insistía en que debía cerrar el hocico, pero él no quería parar.

—¿Creen que podamos seguir si lo cargamos? Yo podría caminar sola. —Tanto Drew como Sánchez negaron con la cabeza, pero no por ello Harkness perdería su sonrisa.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llego yo —exclamó el zorro dejando sus ojos cerrados al fin—, siempre creí que me matarían en un bar o estando de parranda, pero esta mina será donde me despida.

—Luchaste con valentía y honor, Edward. —Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de Fowler se refería a él por su nombre, agradeció internamente el gesto de Skye.

—Gracias por ayudar a Grace ahí afuera, te estaré agradecido siempre por eso. —Drew se acercaría para apretar su pata a modo de saludo, no se separaría de él hasta que pudiera irse.

—Creo haber vivido bien, pude hacerlo bajo mis principios como yo siempre quise. Robarle a los ricos y darle parte del botín a los pobres, y quedarme una parte yo porque necesito dinero también —todos reirían por lo bajo—, fue algo muy divertido mientras duró.

—Alguien vio demasiado la película de Robin Hood de pequeño. —Harkness negaría ante el comentario de Drew.

—Siempre admiré al Archimago de Plata de hecho. Él ayudó a mi hermana en su momento, quería ser como él y ganarme su respeto, aunque nunca pude encontrarlo. —Drew voltearía a ver a Skye y Laura, el comentario de Harkness lo había dejado descolocado. Algo apurado por los tiempos que corrían, apretó su pata con mayor fuerza y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Sin lugar a ninguna duda te has ganado todo mi respeto, Ed. Lamento haberte conocido tan tarde, pero al menos puedo cumplirte tu último deseo.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

—Mira que yo soy un mentiroso descarado, pero tú sí que te pasas, orejón —exclamaría entre risas el tigre—. Bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo y que todo lo que dices es verdad. ¿Cómo seguimos con esto?

—Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, o por las malas… —El conejo observaría fugazmente a Langley para que estuviese lista—. ¡Nick! ¡Leonard! —Jack alzaría sus orejas al escuchar disparos a la distancia—. Maldición… ¡Vengan hacia nosotros!

Tanto el zorro como el lobo intentarían manejar en reversa para acercarse a sus aliados, pero recibirían disparos en las ruedas y perderían el control. Ninguno llegaría con su respectivo vehículo hacia los suyos, pero ambos bajarían y correrían hasta encontrar dónde cubrirse. Jack y Langley, por su parte, retrocedieron para buscar cobertura, mientras que Herbert empuñó su arma con notable velocidad para arremeter contra Tora, quien se cubrió apenas sus soldados dispararon contra los vehículos. Los cinco que acompañaban a Tora resultaron ser ocho matones, tres más saldrían de su escondite para atacarlos.

Tanto Nick como Clarke intentaron retroceder cada vez que tuvieron oportunidad, se cubrían detrás de diferentes vehículos. Jack disparaba intentando cubrir a Clarke mientras Langley hacía lo propio con Nick, ambos le lanzarían un arma a sus aliados para que se uniesen al combate. Herbert y Tora tenían un enfrentamiento personal y no se preocupaban por nadie más, lo cual suponía una gran ventaja a los ojos del agente de la ZIA. Si tenía que dejar atrás a la pantera para poder huir, lo haría sin remordimiento alguno.

—Pronto los flanquearán y acabaremos con ustedes, además muchos más de mis mamíferos vendrán ahora que ya terminaron de colocar las bombas a lo largo de Zootopia —rugiría el tigre, desde detrás de unas cajas—. Si se rinden ahora, prometo que sus muertes serán rápidas e indoloras.

—Deja de fanfarronear y aprende a disparar, idiota —gritaría Herbert en respuesta, mientras buscaba avanzar para acercarse a Tora.

El fuego cruzado duró demasiado tiempo y sólo había caído un matón, los dos grupos que se quedaron atrás habían contenido con creces a los grupos que Tora había enviado para flanquearlos. Aun así, Jack no dejaba de pensar en sus aliados, los disparos seguían resonando donde Skye y los demás estaban. Era un combate de lo más feroz en ambos frentes por lo visto, todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que imaginó.

Uno de sus enemigos caería sin que ninguno de los suyos le disparase, Fowler llegaría por sorpresa para apoyarlos. Si el combate estaba siendo reñido, ahora quizás estuviera más a su favor. Según las palabras del lobo, Drew había ido a ayudar al grupo de Skye. No pudo evitar entusiasmarse ante la pequeña ventaja que tendría el grupo de su compañera, no sólo tendrían mayores chances sino que además podrían llegar más rápido a ayudarlos.

Se notaba que Tora había llevado a los mejores consigo, a diferencia de los combates previos ya no tenían tantas facilidades por los errores de sus enemigos. Sabían posicionarse mejor, coordinaban con ductilidad y sabían realizar transiciones de ataque a defensa. Ahora por suerte eran siete contra seis, aunque Fowler no podría moverse tan rápido para ganar terreno o retroceder hacia una mejor posición. Lo mejor sería esperar a los demás para tener ventaja numérica, aunque no olvidaba los dichos de Tora. Si llegaban antes los matones que fueron a encargarse de las bombas, estarían más que condenados.

Por momentos intentaba coordinar con Clarke para avanzar, aunque los estaban conteniendo demasiado bien. Quería tener un disparo limpio contra Tora aunque le era imposible conseguirlo, el tigre resistía con creces el ataque de Crncevic y además lograba contener los avances de Leonard. Nick y Langley por su parte apenas lograban contener a sus rivales, en tanto Fowler los ayudaba a la distancia, sin poder avanzar.

Pasados unos pocos minutos de la llegada de Abel, el grupo de Skye se acercaría a ellos. La vulpina era sostenida en patas de Drew, mientras Sánchez llegó disparando su subfusil sin que las balas pasasen siquiera cerca de nadie. Esperaban a que Harkness llegase detrás de ellos, pero el vulpino nunca llegaría. Su incursión a la mina de Arcagma ya se había cobrado una víctima, ahora deberían luchar para que no hubiese más.

Si bien Skye estaba cada vez más débil, su puntería seguía tan fina como siempre. Su llegada desequilibró el combate muy a su favor al acabar con dos matones, Tora ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Eran cinco contra nueve y podrían avanzar a gusto, tanto Nick como Leonard se adelantaron y detrás de ellos fueron Drew, Langley, Crncevic y él. Fowler y Skye avanzaron muy lentamente, pero lo suficiente como para rodear a sus enemigos desde varios puntos.

La sed de sangre de la pantera podría llevarlo a cometer un error, intentaba acercarse tanto a Tora que su integridad correría peligro. Teniendo ventaja a su favor, lo mejor sería llevarse a la pantera con ellos para ver dónde estaban las bombas, había grandes posibilidades de que el caso Arcagma terminase de una vez por todas. Además de ello, las fuerzas de Tora se vieron muy debilitadas con su incursión, tenían a al menos treinta mamíferos menos y ya no contaban con el más feroz de todos a su lado, Crncevic.

Con el portón abierto desde su negociación con Tora, logró observar a la distancia varias luces que se acercaban. Lo mejor sería alistarse para huir y dejar al tigre con sus fuerzas debilitadas, tanto en número como en ánimos. Tendrían que subirse a un par de vehículos rápido y huir evitando a quienes venían de frente.

—Los que están cerca de Nick, súbanse a la van negra —ordenó a los gritos, sin recibir respuesta alguna de los suyos—. ¡Ya vienen los demás! ¡No podemos pelearles!

—Drew, busca a Skye, yo te cubro —gritaría Nick mientras cambiaba de objetivo para proteger a su primo. El vulpino llegaría en un par de segundos hacia la zorra de las nieves y la cargaría para llevarla hacia donde estaba Langley.

—¿No se tienen fe, Savage? Esperaba algo más de ustedes, después de todo lo que hicieron aquí. —El conejo haría oídos sordos a la provocación de Tora. Tanto él como Clarke y Fowler cubrían a los suyos para que nadie le disparase a la van.

Nick subiría del lado del conductor y Langley ayudaría Skye a subir desde la puerta trasera junto a Sánchez, luego la mapache iría del lado del acompañante. Los demás harían tiempo para que Fowler lograse acercarse y subir también. Drew por su parte disparaba hacia sus enemigos, al igual que los demás, para proteger el vehículo. Un enemigo caería luego de su disparo y sentiría una gran satisfacción por ello, se iría del lugar habiendo acabado con al menos uno.

Clarke y Jack correrían para entrar por la puerta trasera, Herbert seguía disparando con frenesí contra sus enemigos mientras Drew lo secundaba a la distancia. La pantera debía acercarse a continuación, pero Tora estaba solo con tres idiotas más y podía ser suyo, esperaría hasta el último momento para subirse a la van mientras hubiese posibilidades de acabar con el tigre.

—¿¡Qué rayos esperas, Herbert!? —Los gritos de Sánchez de nada servían, la ira del felino no le permitía retroceder.

—Ustedes avancen hacia la salida, ya los alcanzo —esbozaría la pantera con una sonrisa que manifestaba la enorme locura que cargaba. Drew se subiría a la van y observaría a los suyos incrédulos.

—¿Qué hacen que no nos vamos? ¿Por qué lo esperan a él? —preguntaría el vulpino.

—Él sabe dónde están los explosivos, lo necesitamos con nosotros —explicaría Jack, aunque esto no era suficiente para el zorro.

—Tenemos a Sánchez que ha de saberlo. —La nutria negaría con la cabeza ante los dichos de Drew

—Herbert era el que se encargaba de esas cosas, yo no sé nada respecto a las bombas —El vulpino maldijo al aire luego de la afirmación de la doctora, no tenían más opción que esperar al idiota de Herbert.

Con los vehículos que llegaban a menos de doscientos metros, Herbert comenzó a retroceder mientras la van avanzaba hacia la salida. Disparaba hacia la ubicación de sus enemigos sin siquiera apuntar mientras retrocedía de espaldas, al cabo de unos segundos no tuvo más opción que correr. Las puertas traseras estaban abiertas, por lo que daría un salto para entrar mientras el tigre disparó una última ráfaga, aunque sin éxito.

Nick pisó el acelerador a fondo y las puertas traseras se cerraron cuando la pantera llegó dentro. Había cinco vehículos que se ordenaban en dos filas. La van parecía ser el vehículo más grande de todos, por lo que aceleraría y se prepararía para impactar si es que sus enemigos no se abrían.

Langley disparaba desde la ventana y logró que una camioneta se abriera al reventar uno de sus neumáticos, Nick encararía hacia la fila que se vio debilitada y tenía un auto a la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, los matones que estaban dentro dejarían el auto de forma transversal al camino para bloquearles el paso y saldrían corriendo. Del mismo modo, el auto que venía al frente de la otra fila se acomodó junto al otro mientras una van y una camioneta que iban detrás se frenaban más atrás. Si impactaba de lleno a uno de los autos quizás terminase por volcar, debía de chocarlos en donde ambos se tocaban para pasar sin tanta resistencia.

Le ordenaría a Langley que se metiera dentro y dejase de disparar. Aceleraría mientras algunos de sus enemigos disparaban en vano. Faltando pocos metros se aferró con fuerza del volante y gritó a los suyos que se preparen para chocar. El impacto sería entre ambos autos y pasaría bien, aunque se desestabilizó y tuvo que frenar para retomar el control.

Ahora debía avanzar contra dos vehículos de buen porte como el suyo, si los esquivaba tendrían el camino libre para irse. Perdió mucha ventaja al desacelerar, se encontraba a escasos cincuenta metros de sus adversarios y no lograría tomar suficiente velocidad aunque el terreno estuviera en bajada. Se limitó a seguir derecho mientras sus enemigos se acercaban hacia él para chocarlo de frente. Ambos iban muy juntos, pasar entre ellos sería imposible, por lo que se pondría en paralelo a la otra van.

Faltando poco para el impacto, giraría hacia la derecha para hacer una finta y su oponente doblaría también para chocarlo de frente. Al doblar generó un pequeño espacio entre ambos vehículos, por lo que giró hacia la izquierda mientras usaba el freno de mano. Chocaría con el lateral de la camioneta al pasar por la abertura que se generó y con ello estabilizaría el vehículo para no perder el control.

Entre gritos y festejos, todos comenzaron a aplaudirlo por su audacia. Estaban huyendo hacia la libertad de una vez por todas. Interrumpiría los festejos para pedir que con el teléfono de Sánchez llamaran a Finnick y Grace, debían alertarlos por si Tora iba a por ellos, además de darles las buenas noticias. Pronto todo sería silencio, lo cual terminó por preocuparlo.

—¿Todo bien ahí atrás? —preguntaría Nick con el pelaje erizado.

—Estoy herida, Tora me dio cuando le disparo a Herbert, cuando saltó para entrar a la van. —La voz de Sánchez se haría presente, entrecortada y acompañada de un par de gemidos. Drew se acercó a auxiliarla mientras ella se sentó contra la pared de la van.

—Esto no habría pasado de no ser por ti —exclamaría Jack apuntando hacia Herbert—. Ante el menor movimiento que hagas te disparo en tus patas y te dejo inmóvil, ¿me entiendes, gatito?

—No es justo que me trates así por esto, no habrían escapado de no ser por mí —respondería la pantera, dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Lo sé pero, independientemente de lo de Laura, planeaba tenerte contra las cuerdas. —El silencio sería absoluto luego de los dichos de Savage—. Eres una aberración, de los mayores monstruos que he conocido, ni creas que lo que hiciste en la mina borrará todo lo que has causado. Te entregaremos a la policía, nos dirás dónde están las bombas y con suerte tendrás una almohada en tu celda.

—El nivel de tu ingratitud es asquerosa, Savage, ya me las vas a pagar. Tú y todos ustedes —rugiría Herbert para luego sentarse contra una de las paredes. Jack por su parte no dejaría de apuntarle, al igual que Leonard y Fowler.

—Si tienes un mínimo de respeto, ¿podrías guardar silencio? —preguntaría Drew mientras intentaba tomarle el pulso a Sánchez—. Quizás podamos hacer algo si llegamos rápido a un hospital, pero debemos apurarnos más. No sé si pueda contener la hemorragia.

—Herbert. —La nutria llamaría la atención de la pantera—. Tienes que evitar que Tora gane, colabora con ellos. La Hermandad pasará a un segundo plano hasta que no mates a ese idiota.

—Lo sé, Laura, lo tengo presente —respondió de forma apacible y más tranquilo, ante el pedido de la nutria—. Te repondrás, tú tranquila.

—Soy médica, no pueden mentirme con estas cosas. —Sánchez dibujaría una leve sonrisa en su rostro, en tantos años trabajando juntos eran contadas las veces que la vio haciéndolo—. Eres un idiota, nunca te soporté y hubiese disfrutado de verte morir. Siempre le cuestioné a Arcagma el haberte traído, pero ahora… Ahora quizás seas nuestra última esperanza. Demuestra que él tenía razón, busca el modo de acabar con Tora y luego con la Hermandad, honra sus memorias.

—Tú nunca fuiste como nosotros, ¿por qué lo seguiste? —La nutria dejaría caer sus párpados, por un momento Herbert creyó que la respuesta a su pregunta nunca llegaría.

—Siempre tuve fe de que, en algún momento, él correspondiese eso que sabía que yo sentía. No sé cuándo empezó, pero cuando decidió volver de la muerte, no tuve más opción que seguirlo con toda mi fidelidad. —Sus palabras dejarían perplejos a todos, mucho más a la pantera que nunca se percató de sus sentimientos—. Creí que habría una luz, como todos dicen, pero no me importa. Sólo quiero volver a verlo a él…


	23. Constante inalterable

Si había algo que le era imposible soportar, era la espera. No se consideraba ansioso o impaciente, pero en su profesión, donde nunca estaba quieto, las pausas siempre venían antes o después de algún evento caótico. La calma previa a la tormenta o el amanecer después de la misma eran igual de desagradables y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Ahora que habían salido con vida de esa condenada mina tenía que aguardar al próximo ataque de Tora, y el lapso entre ambos eventos no podía ser más aborrecible. Estaba en silencio, acompañado sólo por su sombra, a la espera de un atisbo de luz. En cualquier momento lo llamaría el médico de cabecera y le informaría del estado de Skye, pero hasta entonces debía aguardar.

Se le ocurrió llamar a Judy para que le hiciera compañía, de paso ayudaba a Nick manteniéndola lejos de la ZPD para ahorrarse cualquier infortunio ante un posible reencuentro. Si bien el zorro afirmaba estar en buenos términos con ella, ambos acordaron mantenerla lejos hasta que todo se solucionase. El plan había sido de lo más simple: Nick sería escoltado por Clarke, quien también entregaría a Crncevic. El zorro tendría que hablar con Bogo para abogar por la seguridad de su familia y los demás civiles. Todo quedaba en patas del búfalo, cuyo juicio seguro fallaría a su favor, o cuanto menos intentaría ayudar a todos mientras Nick era interrogado y encarcelado.

Skye no era la única de sus aliados en ser atendida por el hospital. Mientras lograban huir, Drew comenzó a sentir un malestar general y sin que nadie se percatase se durmió contra una de las paredes de la van. Ahora mismo estaba siendo atendido por un par de enfermeras y un médico de guardia, su desmayo era comprensible dado el contexto pero no estaba demás hacerle estudios después de estar tanto tiempo en pésimas condiciones. Tanto el zorro como él, Skye, Fowler y Langley fueron dejados en la entrada del hospital mientras Nick y Clarke se dirigían a la ZPD, con Crncevic siendo apuntado por alguno de ellos.

El resto del equipo, encabezado por Finnick, llegaría minutos después. El ansiado reencuentro de Grace y su hijo con Drew se pospondría de momento, sintió algo de lástima al ver la decepción del cachorro pero éste rápidamente parecería despreocuparse. Bastó con decirle que su padre estaría bien para que se tranquilizara, por lo visto parecía soportar mejor la espera que él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué eran unos minutos más comparados con tantas semanas de tortura?

La hermana de Langley se haría atender por una vieja herida y sería acompañada por Goldschmidt, la propia Langley se alejaría de la zona por si llegaban oficiales, Grace y Scott esperaban a Drew y Finnick aguardaba por Fowler, quien no tenía nadie que lo acompañase con la partida de Clarke. No estaban muy lejos los unos de los otros, solía ver al fénec dirigirse hacia donde estaban esperando a Drew en busca de novedades y aprovechaba para comunicarle a Grace noticias de Fowler, quien en general estaba muy bien. No tenía del todo claro de dónde se conocía el lobo con la vulpina, pero por lo que oyó ambos tenían información de la Hermandad que Nick le mencionó.

Mientras esperaba a Skye reflexionó mucho sobre los Lirios de Sangre. No le sorprendió la existencia de una agrupación de tal magnitud y mucho menos que su compañera perteneciera a ellos. No negaría que estaba dolido por nunca haberse enterado o percatado de ello, pero ahora mismo lo que más le daba era curiosidad. Si tuviese que definir a Skye con una sola palabra esa sería ambición, lo cual instauraría preguntas a las cuales no podría dar respuesta hasta hablar con ella. ¿Cuándo se unió? ¿Qué le prometieron? ¿Tanto valía la pena como para terminar como terminó?

Escucharía una voz chillona de fondo y suspiraría al instante. Judy había llegado y no estaba sola, y aunque Nancy Rogers no le caía del todo mal, no tenía ganas de soportarla en ese preciso instante. Pronto lo ubicarían con la mirada y se acercarían a él, con una seriedad propia de Judy y jamás vista en la jabalí. Se pondría de pie para saludar y volvería a sentarse con desgano.

—Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, Jack —indicaría la coneja sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nick y Skye me llamaron diciendo que necesitaban ayuda porque estaban siendo atacados sus allegados y terminamos en una mina de Tundratown. Una vez allí, tuvimos una oportunidad para ir a la guarida de Arcagma a buscar a Drew y a Fowler, el amigo de Clarke. —Entendiendo que estaba dando mucha información de golpe, tomó una pausa para que asimilen sus palabras y luego continuó—. Todo iba muy bien hasta que uno de los aliados de Nick nos traicionó y decidió tomar el poder del ejército de Arcagma, quien parece haber muerto por una enfermedad. Skye salió muy malherida, estoy esperando a que el médico me informe de ella; Fowler y Drew están bien. La familia de Nick está esperando por Drew, que se desmayó, aunque parece que estará todo bien con él.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que Arcagma murió!? —Jack lanzaría una mortífera mirada a la jabalí para que baje el volumen —. Hay que atacar ahora mismo.

—Que Arcagma haya muerto no cambia nada, tienen otro líder —explicaría el conejo.

—¿Crncevic? —preguntaría Judy, yendo por lo más lógico.

—No, a Crncevic lo está escoltando Clarke hacia la ZPD. Gabriel Whitewind, cuyo alias es Tora, es el nuevo cabecilla. —Las dos hembras quedarían sorprendidas al oír lo de la pantera.

—Tendrían que haber coordinado un ataque con las diferentes agencias, Jack, ir solos fue demasiado peligroso. —Las palabras de Judy no parecían ser oídas por el conejo, quien solo mantenía la mirada baja—. Quizás no sea tarde, hay que ir e informarle a Bogo.

—Estos tipos tienen varias bombas como las que tumbaron el Requiem, Judy, si ven que varios mamíferos se acercan a su base volarán todo. Es por eso que formamos un grupo pequeño. —La coneja se pondría de pie y daría un par de vueltas, sabía que Jack tenía razón.

—Tendrían que haberme dicho, los habría acompañado —exclamaría Judy, mientras Jack suspiraba algo exasperado.

—Nick no quería y lo respetamos, además ya éramos varios y tener más mamíferos sería contraproducente. —Al ver que la tensión entre ambos iba en aumento, Nancy tomaría la palabra una vez que Jack terminó de hablar.

—Supongo que hay algún motivo para el cual nos hayas llamado, Jack, o bueno, a Judy. —La voz de la jabalí traería calma para ambos.

—Judy, tú sabes que hay ciertos mamíferos… Los Lirios… —La coneja asentiría al instante, al entender que se trataba del grupo del que Bogo les había comentado. La jabalí por su parte sólo se cruzó de patas a la espera de una explicación que nunca llegaría—. Necesito ayuda para ver que nadie sospechoso se acerque a Skye, Drew o su familia.

—Está bien, cuenta nosotras, Jack. —Al ver que Nancy se había perdido en la conversación le dirigiría una rápida mirada cómplice, al rato la pondría un poco al tanto del tema. Si bien Bogo había exigido mantener todo en secreto, la jabalí necesitaba algo de contexto y confiaba en ella—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nick? Quisiera verlo, por favor.

—Fue a hablar con Bogo para pedir protección para su familia. —Contrario a lo que Jack esperaba, la coneja sólo se limitaría a respirar profundo y asentiría. Por un momento se mostró madura y menos impulsiva, lo cual lo sorprendió gratamente.

—¿Usted es Jack Savage? —Un ocelote con bata blanca se acercaría hasta el agente de la ZIA, acompañado por una enfermera—. Quisiera que me acompañe a ver a la señorita Steppefurd, ella está fuera de riesgo por ahora.

Jack se pondría de pie y le daría la espalda tanto a Nancy como a Judy. Las saludaría mirándolas por sobre su hombro y les agradecería por haber ido. Ambas dejarían de verlo cuando atravesó una puerta que estaba a escasos metros, una sonrisa pareció dibujarse en su rostro por un momento previo a entrar a la habitación. Pronto la coneja sentiría un gran déjà vu y dejaría caer sus orejas.

—¿Sabes qué, Nancy? Creo que en el pasado recorrí estos pasillos, por alguna razón todo esto me es muy familiar.

—Ha de ser porque aquí trajeron a Nick luego del caso Outterridge. Es algo similar si lo piensas, con un lagomorfo visitando a su compañero vulpino herido en combate. —Pondría una de sus patas en el hombro de su compañera y la miraría conteniendo su sonrisa, dadas las razones por las cuales estaban allí—. Creo que tu idea funcionó, con todo esto de visitar lugares donde estuviste antes ya tuviste hoy muchos recuerdos.

—De todos modos no es suficiente. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Nancy, y espero poder estar a la altura de las circunstancias cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Bajó por las escaleras rápidamente, giró a la derecha y continuó por el pasillo que iba a su despacho. Recibió la noticia estando en la otra punta del maldito establecimiento, había ordenado que se queden allí hasta que él llegase para verlo con sus propios ojos. No era de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero la ansiedad por oír la historia detrás de todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Dudaba mucho que Clarke por sí solo pudiese traer a Wilde y, más improbable, a Crncevic también. No es que dudase de las capacidades del lobo, era de los agentes más experimentados e inteligentes del ZBI, pero apostaba lo que fuese a que había algo más detrás de su hazaña.

Muchos lo llamaban por su nombre, querían hablar de la buena nueva de la que todo el mundo ya estaba al tanto, pero seguía avanzando sin siquiera desviar la mirada o pronunciar una palabra. Entendía la emoción de los suyos y toda la revolución que se había generado dentro de la ZPD, no pasaba algo así desde que Hopps había resuelto el caso de los Aulladores y había sido una pequeña gran victoria contra Arcagma, al fin, después de atrapar a su principal soldado, pero pronto todo debería volver a la calma y cada mamífero del lugar debía de volver a su trabajo. En otra época obligaría a todos a volver a sus puestos de inmediato, ahora sólo quería dejar que todos vieran a Crncevic humillado. Por Wilde no se preocuparía demasiado, si bien estaría bajo la mirada de todos e insultos de muchos, daba por hecho que algo tuvo que ver en la captura de la pantera.

No sabía cómo era posible, pero apenas él había llegado y ya había periodistas en el lugar junto a un puñado mamíferos filmando o sacando fotos. Los idiotas esos siempre habían sido muy rápidos, pero esto era el colmo. Llamó a cinco oficiales para que acompañasen a todos esos chupasangres a la salida, sería lo segundo más satisfactorio del día después de la caída de alguien tan importante como lo era el gran felino.

Para cuando logró observar dónde estaban Clarke, Wilde y Crncevic, bajaría el ritmo de su marcha e impregnaría la mayor seriedad posible en su rostro, pese a que quería sonreír para tocar el orgullo de la pantera. El zorro por su parte se veía cabizbajo y temeroso como nunca, hablaría con él en la primera oportunidad que tuviera para ver cómo ayudarlo. Estando ya frente a frente con el par que supuestamente había sido capturado por Clarke, se cruzó de patas y se quedó en un inesperado silencio mientras todos esperaban que dijera algo. Síntoma de su emoción por lo acontecido, se había olvidado de pensar en algo mientras llegaba hasta el lugar.

—¡Delgato! ¡Osorio! —El búfalo no quitaría la mirada de los ojos de la pantera—. Quiero que lleven a esta basura psicópata a la celda número seis y lo vigilen hasta que yo vaya a encargarme de él. Preparen sus copas porque quizás lleve champagne, voy a disfrutar este momento como pocos. —Los murmullos se acrecentaban en el fondo, Crncevic sería destinado a la peor celda de todas, aquella que desde la ZPD preparaban para sus invitados más especiales—. Clarke, quiero que me acompañes junto a Wilde a la sala de interrogatorios número tres.

—Como usted diga, jefe Bogo —respondería el mencionado mientras la pantera era llevada sin poner resistencia alguna, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que todo el mundo estaba viendo.

—Y Wilde… —Bogo se agacharía para estar casi a la altura de quien aún era su oficial—. Tranquilo, estarás bien —susurraría por lo bajo, a lo que el vulpino sonreiría y asentiría para agradecer—. ¿¡Qué rayos están esperando!? ¿¡Qué no ven que hay civiles que ayudar, informes y miles de cosas por hacer!? ¡Cada uno a sus puestos!

La orden del búfalo no sería cumplida de inmediato, no sin antes un generalizado aplauso de parte de todos los oficiales. Al fin habían ganado una batalla contra Arcagma y había que reconocer méritos por ello. Todos los oficiales presentes se alinearon camino a la sala de interrogatorios a donde los tres se encaminarían. Formarían un pasillo para que Clarke, el héroe del día, pudiese ser felicitado por todos en tanto escoltaba a Nick, quien contrario a lo que creyó, no recibió insultos de todos los presentes.

Muchas veces había dudado de su decisión, había abandonado el ZPD para ir al ZBI con más dudas que certezas. El compañerismo, la fraternidad y la calidez de la ZPD no los había encontrado en ninguna de las oficinas donde trabajó para el ZBI. Había visto que a varios oficiales le hicieran un pasillo de honor en sus tiempos como policía, pero jamás hubiese esperado que a él, alguien de otra agencia, le permitiesen disfrutarlo. Quién sabe, quizás en lugar de aceptar el ascenso que le ofrecieran cuando termine el caso, podría pedir ser reintegrado a las fuerzas de Bogo. La ZPD siempre había sido su hogar y ahora estaba más seguro de ello.

El pasillo de oficiales se acabaría a pocos metros de la sala de interrogatorios. Una vez dentro, Bogo pediría que apagasen la cámara mientras hablaba con Wilde. Se encaminarían a la sala tres, la más espaciosa de todas y la que tenía las sillas más cómodas. El búfalo le haría un gesto a Clarke para que le quite las esposas al zorro, ya no hacía falta seguir con el protocolo.

—¿Dónde están Savage y Steppefurd? —preguntaría en primera instancia Bogo—. Él también desapareció como tú, imaginé que estarían juntos.

—Llevó a Skye al hospital central de Tundratown, tiene una herida de bala en el abdomen. —El búfalo asentiría ante la respuesta de Clarke—. También llevó a Andrew Wilde y a mi amigo, Abel Fowler, logramos traerlos de vuelta al fin. Están heridos pero no es nada de gravedad.

—Eso explica el por qué de su inesperada alianza. —La mirada de Bogo se fijaría en Nick por un momento—. Mandaré un par de oficiales para que custodien el hospital, por si acaso. Puedes retirarte, Leonard, tómate el día libre si quieres.

—Gracias, Bogo, aprovecharé para ir al hospital a ver a Abel. —Algo extrañado por haberse ido antes de lo que esperaba, el lobo levantó su pata para despedirse y se retiró.

—Bogo, yo… —Antes de que Nick pudiese seguir, un golpe del búfalo en la mesa lo dejaría mudo.

—¿¡Cómo mierda es que te metiste en esto, Nicholas!? —rugió Bogo con tanto enojo como nunca antes—. Sé que eres cabeza dura y de valerte por ti mismo, ¿pero hasta estos extremos tienes que llegar? Te metiste en la ZPD a atacar a tus compañeros, quería ver muerto al hijo de perra que fuera culpable de todo lo que pasó en esa condenada noche, ¡y eras tú! ¿Cómo te daba la cara para venir aquí después de algo así?

—No tuve otra opción, juro que no. Evité tantas muertes como pude esa noche, pero los tipos con los que vine sólo querían matar —explicaría el zorro sin poder sostenerle la mirada y con sus patas temblando—. Sé que no es excusa, pero no quería que todo esto pasara, lo único que quería era proteger a mi familia, a mis amigos.

—Te daré la posibilidad de explicarme todo lo que pasó, no importa cuánto tiempo lleve, pero ten en cuenta que lo que digas puede determinar mucho más que el fin de tu carrera como oficial. —Bogo se sentaría sobre la mesa, más calmado pero con ciertos matices de rabia en su voz—. No tratan bien a los oficiales en prisión y tú eres particularmente famoso. Quizás pueda negociar por algo pero tarde o temprano llegarán a ti y nadie podrá protegerte. Incluso si no vas a prisión, será muy difícil de librarte de la condena social y peor, de los tuyos.

—Bogo, a mí ya no me importa lo que me pase, hace mucho dejó de importarme. —Las palabras del vulpino lo sorprenderían un poco al búfalo, pero permanecería en silencio para esperar que continúe—. El día que nos abatieron con Judy, me dijeron que debía ir a un lugar y luego me dejaron inconsciente. En lugar de pedir ayuda pensé en ir sin más, en parte por miedo a represalias, en parte porque quería hablar con ellos y ver si podía sacar algo para el caso. Luego me pidieron mi teléfono y creo que lo intervinieron. Me amenazó Crncevic con el idiota de Todd, ya sabes, lo típico de "acabaremos con todos los que te importan".

—¿Entonces reconoces que haber ido hasta allí tú solo fue un error? —Nick asentiría, a lo que el búfalo gruñiría por lo bajo—. Podías confiar en mí, en cualquiera de tus compañeros.

—Vimos que tenían ojos y oídos por todas partes, tendrían vigilancia sobre mí de seguro.

—¿De seguro?

—Son todos supuestos, nunca me lo dijeron directamente pero siempre lo dieron a entender. —Con un gesto con su pata, el búfalo le pediría que continúe—. Conocí a Sarah Langley y Gabriel Whitewind, su alias es Tora, me dijeron que eran rebeldes dentro de la facción de Arcagma. No todos los exconvictos estaban ahí por convicción propia, a Langley por ejemplo la amenazaban con matar a su hermana, incluso la secuestraron.

—¿Y por qué tanto empeño en una simple ladrona?

—Porque estaba vinculada a Harkness, Arcagma quería dar con él para recuperar unas reliquias que parece haber borrado.

—¿Harkness?—Bogo no ocultaría su sorpresa en lo más mínimo—. ¿Saben de su paradero?

—Murió hace un rato en el escondite de Arcagma, venimos de ahí. —El búfalo respiraría profundo y asentiría, algo decepcionado por lo sucedido—. Tora y Langley mencionaban todo el tiempo a Sinner, alguien que los proveía de recursos de gran valor. Junto a Sinner atacaríamos la ZIA luego de la ZPD, nos conoceríamos de camino. —Nick evitaría decir que Drew había tomado parte en el ataque de la ZIA—. Tanto los rebeldes como el propio Arcagma me tenían arrinconado, sólo podía cumplir sus órdenes. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera pude pensar cómo proteger a mi familia o a Judy.

—Ya veo… Imagino que tienes un nombre para el tal Sinner.

—Es Skye, ella estaba dentro de la facción desde mucho antes que yo. —Bogo no se inmutaría en lo más mínimo.

—¿Sabes qué tanto? —Nick se mordería la lengua, sabía que sus palabras podían condenar a la vulpina. De haber sido hacía unas semanas, cuando era una auténtica cretina, hubiese dicho que ella estuvo desde el mismísimo motín siendo pieza clave, pero ahora en agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a rescatar a Drew se guardaría dicho dato.

—No, ni idea, nunca me lo dijo. —Bogo levantaría una ceja, no era la respuesta que esperaba—. Después de eso no volví a trabajar con ellos, sí he mantenido contacto con Tora y Langley pero nunca con Arcagma. Rescatamos a la hermana de Langley y ella se apartó de ese infeliz, incluso me ha ayudado a proteger a mi familia.

—Steppefurd la tendrá algo difícil para salir de esta situación, me animo a decir más que tú. Lamento que lo suyo se haya enredado en medio de todo este caos. —Nick se quedaría callado durante unos segundos, meditando las palabras del búfalo.

—Nosotros no tenemos una relación formal, si a eso es lo que te refieres—respondería desviando la mirada, dejando entrever cierta comodidad—. No sé si quieres saber algo más, Bogo.

—¿Conociste a Arcagma? ¿Y qué fue de Langley y Tora? Podríamos ofrecerles protección a cambio de más información.

—Arcagma era un felino no muy grande, según Drew es un lince por el tamaño de su cola y la forma de sus orejas…

—Espera, espera… ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta qué raza es?

—Estaba completamente calvo por hacer quimioterapia, tenía cáncer de pulmón. —Bogo se quedaría pensando en silencio—. Si está pensando en buscar información en clínicas donde hagan quimioterapia, es una pérdida de tiempo. Era tratado por una médica de apellido Sánchez que trabajaba para él, estaba en la mina y todo, ella se encargó de borrar sus huellas.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?

—Está muerta también, murió mientras escapábamos de la mina.

—¡Maldición! —Golpearía una vez más la mesa, frustrado a más no poder—. No puede ser que haya tantos callejones sin salida en un mismo caso.

—Sigo sin saber por qué, pero nos ayudó a escapar, parecía tener una buena relación con Drew aunque no pude preguntarle nada todavía.

—Se rebeló también contra Arcagma, como Langley y Tora. Quizás esté amenazada también.

—No en sí… Verás, esto que te diré ahora será bastante confuso. —El búfalo esperaría mientras Nick pensaba cómo hacer un rápido resumen de todo—. De camino a la mina nos enteramos que Arcagma había muerto por su cáncer.

—Entonces están acéfalos, no está él ni Crncevic.

—Ahí es donde quería llegar… Tora y Langley me ayudaron de principio a fin, junto con ellos, Skye, Savage, Leonard y Harkness fuimos al escondite porque sabíamos que habría menos enemigos de lo habitual, estaban llevando a cabo su plan… Lo cuál tengo que explicarte muy bien cuando termine con esto, ahora que lo pienso. —El búfalo quedó algo confundido, pero no haría preguntas hasta que el zorro termine—. Antes de partir, Tora nos traicionó y nos dijo que siempre fue la pata derecha de Arcagma, sólo estaba con nosotros a pedido de su jefe para vigilarnos. Nos llevó al escondite como rehenes, desbancó del trono a Herbert y armó una buena revuelta. Escapamos con ayuda de Sánchez y Drew, fuimos a por Fowler y luego huimos del lugar. Es una mina muy vieja que remodelaron un poco para poder vivir dentro, queda en la cordillera entre Tundratown y el Distrito Forestal.

—Esto sí que es un auténtico lío —exclamaría por lo bajo, ya sin sorprenderse por lo que relataba Nick—. ¿Qué es lo que planea Tora?

—Arcagma estaba construyendo bombas, tres de ellas nucleares. —El búfalo tendría que hacer fuerza para no dejar caer su mandíbula por el asombro, no podría sin embargo controlar sus ojos, que se abrieron de par en par—. Tora exigirá dinero a los principales líderes de la ciudad y, si no le dan lo que quiere…

—Por mis cuernos, ¿en qué momento se nos fue tanto de las patas todo? Imaginé que tendrían más bombas desde que tiraron un hotel entero, ¿pero nucleares? ¿En serio?

—Yo me enteré después de que derribaran el hotel Oasis. —Luego de meditarlo por un par de segundos, el zorro hablaría de aquellos a los que Tora exigiría el dinero—. Bogo, los que tendrán que pagar no son simples mamíferos, son un grupo que se hacen llamar La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre.

—Supuse que los Lirios de Sangre tendrían algo que ver —indicaría el búfalo para sorpresa del zorro.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos?

—No estamos aquí comiéndonos los mocos, Wilde, algunos nos dedicamos a trabajar en este maldito caso. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué tanto sabes tú de ellos? Si son tan importantes, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

—¡Jefe Bogo, tiene que venir a ver las noticias! —La intromisión de Lobato cortaría con el ambiente que se había formado. Su evidente preocupación alertaría a todos los presentes—. Hay un tigre en la televisión que habla en nombre de Arcagma.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Si bien la huida del grupo de rebeldes y Herbert había sido un golpe de lo más bajo a su orgullo, eso no lo limitaba al momento de disfrutar ese preciso momento. Habían comenzado algunos cuestionamientos contra él ahora que sus tropas se habían reducido después del decepcionante combate contra los rebeldes, pero pronto tendría millones y millones en su cuenta y eso lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Ya estaba al frente de todos, el plan estaba en marcha y por más inconformismo que hubiera nadie se le iba a oponer. Al cabo de veinticuatro horas, el dinero que prometió que sería para todos se quedaría únicamente en sus arcas, así que ni siquiera debía preocuparse por volver a ver a la cara a todos esos malditos imbéciles.

Se encontraba de camino a la alcaldía para encontrarse con el alcalde Lionheart, el pobre condenado ni siquiera imaginaba lo que se le venía. Usaría al león para enviar un mensaje a la ciudad entera y a la propia Hermandad, un comunicado de emergencia que irrumpiese en todos los canales sería su herramienta. Las diferentes agencias intentarían acabar con él apenas fueran notificadas de su aparición en el establecimiento, lo cual volvería todo más divertido. Quizás se estuviese jugando demasiado el cuello, pero apostaba que nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a él cuando los amenazara con volar una que otra bomba.

Una vez que llegase a la alcaldía estaría acompañado de cuatro de sus mamíferos de mayor confianza, todos de imponente tamaño: dos osos, un león y un rinoceronte. Armados todos y con chalecos antibalas, a excepción de él que portaba sólo una pistola mientras vestía un traje a medida que tenía listo desde hacía tiempo en su casa. Además de ello, ya no iba con tintura naranja para ocultar su identidad, su fachada ya no era necesaria en lo absoluto y esa cosa le daba mucha comezón.

Lo dejarían frente al establecimiento y caminaría en soledad hasta el interior del mismo. Si entraban todos armados lo más seguro era que Lionheart y todo aquel que se considere importante lograse escapar, debían moverse con prudencia. Él por su parte avanzaría con discreción a lo largo del vestíbulo, sabía cómo llegar a la oficina del alcalde de acuerdo a los planos que tenían del edificio.

Tomaría un pasillo que llegaba hasta el centro del complejo y subiría las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, saludando con uno que otro gesto a los mamíferos que cruzaba. Estando ya en el primer piso su objetivo era dirigirse hacia las oficinas de publicidad estatal, girar hacia la izquierda en dirección a "cuestiones legales" y a medio camino tomar un elevador al segundo piso. Antes de llamar al ascensor, usaría su teléfono para llamar a los suyos y dar rienda suelta al caos en la planta baja.

Algunos de los guardias del león tendrían que bajar y él tendría el terreno más allanado. El resto de guardias que se quedasen con el alcalde intentarían escoltarlo, debían de bajar a la planta baja tan rápido como fuera posible y huir por algún flanco donde no hubiera enemigos. Sus matones debían evitar dirigirse a la salida de emergencia, de modo tal que los guardaespaldas de Lionheart intentasen encaminarse hacia allí, guiados por los encargados de las cámaras de seguridad. ¿Cómo llegarían hasta allí? Usando el ascensor que él mismo estaba tomando en ese preciso momento.

Para cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, con su pistola empuñada, sólo tuvo que disparar a los tres mamíferos que acompañaban al alcalde, quienes estaban por llegar al elevador. Los cuerpos caerían casi al mismo tiempo mientras Lionheart intentaba huir, pero un disparo en su pata derecha lo haría tropezar. Todos los civiles que estaban alrededor presenciando corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro, pero nadie se acercaba a ayudar a su presa. Con el león a sus patas, sonreiría con malicia y lo obligaría a pararse mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Jalaría de su melena con fuerza hasta que lanzase un gemido de dolor, sólo para disfrutar del momento. Acto seguido, lo empujaría para hacerlo caer y patearía sus costillas, necesitaba aterrarlo tanto a él como a todos los que lo veían.

—¡A la sala del canal de emergencias! ¡Ahora! —rugiría a viva voz ante el tembloroso Lionheart, quien limitado por el dolor que le causaba su herida se puso de pie con dificultad.

—Es por aquí, no… No tienes por qué hacerme daño. —Le causó gracia en cierto punto verlo tartamudear y temblar cual gelatina, siempre se mostraba imponente e intentaba sobreponerse a los demás pero ahora no era más que un gatito asustado.

Una vez más, llamaría a los suyos para que se reagruparan con él. Lionheart lo guiaría hacia el elevador y una vez dentro se prepararían para subir al cuarto piso, en todo momento seguiría enviando indicaciones a sus matones para saber por dónde continuar. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, tomaría al león del cuello y lo usaría de escudo en caso de ser necesario. La pistola ya estaba apoyada sobre su sien y el agarre sobre su cuello lo asfixiaba un poco, no había resistencia alguna de su parte.

Habría solo dos guardias esperando para cuando salió del elevador, algo decepcionante a decir verdad. No haría falta que dijera nada, Lionheart gritaría a los suyos que bajen las armas y los dejaran avanzar. Sólo necesitaría de un segundo para dispararles a ambos, no se arriesgaría a dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Después de avanzar diez metros en línea recta girarían hacia la derecha y se dirigirían hacia el estudio de grabación cuya entrada estaba a la mitad del pasillo. Era algo pequeño a su gusto, pero tenía las herramientas suficientes y con eso alcanzaba. Cuatro reflectores, cámaras en tres ángulos diferentes, varias computadoras, paredes blancas, un escenario con alfombra azul, un sillón rojizo y un escritorio de estilo isabelino de buen tamaño en el centro, hecho de lo que parecía ser caoba, conformaban el lugar donde se daría a conocer al mundo. Había algunos mamíferos dentro, hasta donde pudo ver en un rápido vistazo eran dos lobos y una comadreja, de seguro intentaban esconderse de sus matones. Sintió algo de lástima por los pobres desafortunados, del mismo modo que le causaría gracia su mala suerte.

Al cabo de un minuto sus cuatro aliados estarían con él. Dos custodiarían la entrada al estudio mientras el resto se encargaba de amenazar a los civiles que había allí dentro. De los tres presentes, uno de los lobos era camarógrafo y les sería de ayuda, los otros dos sólo servían de rehenes. Mientras Lionheart se acomodaba detrás del escritorio, el lobo encendería la cámara y daría indicaciones para que los civiles lo ayudaran con la puesta en escena, los matones sólo se encargarían de vigilarlos.

No pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta tener todo preparado, y si bien el león no sabía qué decir el tigre sólo lo mandó al frente de todo. A la cuenta de tres, todas las emisiones televisivas serían cortadas para oír la cadena gubernamental de Zootopia. Lionheart exigió que se le diese algún guion, pero la única indicación que recibiría era presentarse ante la población en general. Los reflectores ya apuntaban hacia él y sin demasiado tiempo para prepararse, el alcalde estaba al aire.

—Buenos días, mis queridos ciudadanos de Zootopia. Seguramente estén al tanto de los incidentes que hay aquí, en la alcaldía, pero deben tranquilizarse. —El león observaría de reojo al tigre mientras éste hablaba por teléfono. Uno de los matones le hizo un gesto para que continúe—. No sé qué es lo que busquen estos mamíferos, pero confío en que pronto podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que ya no haya vidas inocentes en juego. —Tora caminaría hacia él luego de guardar su arma, entrando en escena. Tragó saliva y su corazón se aceleró todavía más con cada paso que daba en su dirección.

—Muchas gracias por transmitir tranquilidad a los ciudadanos, alcalde, a partir de ahora me encargo yo —exclamaría el felino a rayas luego de pararse detrás de él y posar sus patas sobre sus hombros.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hago ahora?

Lionheart ya no oiría respuesta alguna. En un brusco movimiento, Tora lo tomaría del cuello y lo haría girar de forma antinatural. Ante la maniobra que era incompatible con la vida misma, el cuerpo del alcalde quedaría inerte sobre el sillón, apoyado en uno de los laterales. Un leve empujón del tigre lo haría desplomarse después de golpear el escritorio, uno de los matones se acercaría para arrastrar el cadáver y Tora pasaría a sentarse en el lugar que le dejó el ahora exmandatario.

—Exijo que todos los oficiales, sean de la agencia que sean, se alejen del establecimiento. Tengo francotiradores apuntando desde diferentes puntos y no me molestaría en que acabasen con alguien. Del mismo modo, tengo el poder para que varios explosivos detonen si así lo quiero, bombas como las que hicieron que el hotel Oasis se derrumbe como si nada. De pasarme algo a mí o a alguno de mis acompañantes, quiero que el que apriete del gatillo sepa que será culpable de la muerte de miles de inocentes. —Haría una pausa mientras lentamente una soberbia y provocadora sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Ahora, lo importante. Estoy aquí en nombre de Arcagma, como ya muchos habrán intuido. Mis exigencias son simples: quiero mucho, mucho dinero. Tres mil millones para ser exacto, o al cabo de veinticuatro horas Zootopia quedará inhabitable por varias décadas y llena de radiación. ¿Radiación? Sí, es lo que dejan las bombas nucleares, bombas nucleares que pienso hacer estallar en cualquier momento. ¿O acaso creían que sólo eran unos pequeños fuegos artificiales como los del Oasis? No, señor, aquí no andamos con juegos de niños.

Un potente estallido haría que el suelo tiemble, pero Tora permanecería inmutable, su sonrisa desapareció para dejar a la vista un temple serio a más no poder. Dos de los civiles comenzaron a gritar pero pronto se los obligaría a quedarse tranquilos. Los segundos pasaban y mientras Tora estaba en silencio, las llamas ardían a pocas cuadras del lugar. En un principio no pensaba cobrarse tantas víctimas, pero necesitaba hacer una buena demostración de poder y un ligero cambio de planes no estaba tan mal.

—La bomba que acaba de estallar es sólo un pequeño aviso, quizás no hacía falta pero bueno, no negaré que disfruto de esto. Ahora mismo esta ciudad mugrosa y todos ustedes, imbéciles, me pertenecen. Tengo a mis soldados vigilando cada entrada y salida de la ciudad, también espían a varios de los ricachones y pesos pesados de Zootopia para que nadie se vaya antes del gran espectáculo. Big, Vitale, el resto de la familia Lionheart, los Stewart, todos los que quieran colaborar a la causa están invitados. Si son de cierto grupo relacionado a una flor rojiza, me pondré más feliz y habrá menos posibilidades de que el cielo se vuelva a iluminar. Dejaré indicaciones a las diferentes agencias de seguridad para que sepan quiénes quiero que me donen sus billetes y en qué cuentas hacerlo. También agradecería su ayuda para vigilar las entradas y salidas de la ciudad, no queremos que pasen cosas malas. ¿Verdad? Ahora, sin nada más que decir, paso a despedirme. Espero que tengan un bonito día y disfruten de la jornada.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenía que pensar en algo gracioso para romper el hielo, algo que sirviese para alivianar el momento. ¿O sería mejor quedarse en silencio y dejarse llevar? Grace entraría en cualquier momento junto a Scott y no sabía cómo actuar, nunca se puso a pensar en ello mientras estuvo en la mina. Esperaba que estuviesen completamente a solas y no hubiese nadie más que ellos para disfrutar del tan ansiado reencuentro. Le hubiese gustado estar también con Nick, aunque entendía su postura de ir a la ZPD para aclarar las cosas y buscar protección.

Lo habían dejado a solas en una cama que a decir verdad no estaba tan mal, pero el tener que usar solo una bata era algo incómodo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo tendrían ahí, ya le habían hecho estudios de sangre y le sacaron algunas radiografías para ver unas costillas fracturadas que tenía desde hacía unos días. Los resultados de los análisis no arrojaron nada que no imaginase, estaba algo anémico y sus defensas muy bajas, producto de la pésima calidad de vida que tuvo que soportar todo ese tiempo. No era una sorpresa que se hubiese desmayado cuando lograron escapar de forma definitiva, con la adrenalina bajando y al cesar el stress que lo estuvo sofocando todo ese tiempo.

Levantaría las orejas y pronto su cola comenzaría a moverse como si tuviera vida propia, era imposible no reconocer sus voces. Pocas veces había sentido esa calidez en su pecho, reconfortante como nada más. El sí de Grace cuando le pidió matrimonio, la llegada de Scott, cuando su padre le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba cuando acabó la universidad, la noticia de Nick salvando Zootopia de los Aulladores y entrando a la ZPD eran los principales ejemplos que se le venían a la mente. Era el nuevo amanecer después de una espesa y duradera tormenta, volver a nacer de un minuto a otro, respirar aire puro habiendo acabado el incendio. Si bien las cosas aún no terminaban, cuanto menos podría abrazar a la zorra gruñona que atravesaba el marco de la puerta, junto a ese chiquillo insolente que intentaba hacerse el fuerte y no llorar frente a él.

En su intento por decir algo comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, su voz desapareció de un momento a otro. Lo único que quedaba a su alcance era levantar ambas patas para recibir un abrazo de ambos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron fundidos en el mismo? Quién sabe, el tiempo había dejado de existir, al igual que todo lo que los rodeaba. Sólo estaban ellos tres, juntos al fin, sin amenazas de felinos calvos, bombas nucleares o matones armados de los cuáles preocuparse.

Grace sería la primera en separarse de él, Scott seguiría sus pasos al cabo de unos pocos segundos. Acariciaría al cachorro entre sus orejas mientras cruzaba miradas con la vulpina, en cuanto Scott bajase un poco la mirada Grace se acercaría a sus labios para posar los suyos. Fue algo fugaz que pronto se repetiría, y una vez más, y otra. Contrario a lo que solía pasar, Scott sólo se quedó en silencio y no bromeó ante la muestra de afecto de sus padres.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —La vulpina acariciaría su frente mientras le daba un rápido vistazo—. Adelgazaste mucho, Drew.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —susurraría el cachorro por lo bajo, alejándose lo suficiente para no ser atrapado por su padre—. ¿Cuándo podrás volver a casa?

—No lo sé, pero creo que hoy mismo podría, me siento bastante bien. —Grace lo observaría a los ojos y luego tocaría su nariz para sentir su temperatura—. No tengo fiebre, tranquila, fue la emoción del momento nada más.

—Estoy más que tranquila, Drew, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo estoy. —La vulpina tomaría aire y lo dejaría ir lentamente—. Fue muy difícil para todos, pero que ahora volvamos a estar juntos… —La voz de Grace se iría quebrando de a poco, más allá de que su sonrisa estuviese intacta—. Ya no sabía qué hacer para seguir adelante, me metí en tantos líos como no te puedes imaginar. —Scott se acercaría para tomarla de su pata derecha, se aferraría a ella con fuerzas—. Por momentos me sentía tan rota, despertar todos los días y ver que la cama estaba vacía me dejaba un dolor en el pecho que no desaparecía con nada. La frustración me dominaba, me sentía débil y miserable, nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente.

—¿Débil? ¿Tú? ¿Lo dices en serio? —La zorra dejaría escapar una risilla nerviosa ante las palabras de su esposo—. Te quedaste cuidando sola a Scott, te adentraste en lugares donde cualquier otro habría retrocedido, estoy más que seguro que de no ser por todo lo que me dijeron que has hecho no estaríamos los tres aquí reunidos. —Apoyaría sus patas en el colchón para erguirse y acomodarse mejor, estando casi a su misma altura la tomaría del mentón por unos segundos mientras que con su pata libre acariciaba su muslo—. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que haces por mí, esta vez no es la excepción. Mi felicidad ahora mismo va en aumento con cada segundo que pasa, y eso es gracias a tu valentía y coraje. —El zorro desviaría su mirada hacia el cachorro—. Y tú no te quedas atrás, estoy muy orgulloso de ti también Scott. Has sido más que fuerte y cuidaste de tu madre mientras yo no estaba en casa, fuiste el auténtico macho de la casa.

—Ya era hora de que hubiese alguno, papá —respondería el chiquillo, desafiante y bromista como siempre lo fue.

—¡Scott! —El pequeño vulpino bajaría las orejas ante el reto de su madre y retrocedería un paso, las risas de Drew no tardarían en llegar.

—Está bien, Grace, es su modo de decirme que me extrañó… O al menos eso creo. —Después de un breve silencio, el zorro continuaría—. Te has de haber aburrido bastante sin nadie a quien molestar, pero tendrás que seguir aburriéndote. Me estuve codeando con varios criminales y ya no me dejaré pasar por nadie, menos por un mocoso insolente.

—Con lo flaco que estás no será difícil derribarte, hasta la vieja de la casa de al lado podría hacerlo —replicaría Scott, cruzado de patas.

—Ya verás como te va después de que me den un poco de vitamina O. —El cachorro quedaría desconcertado ante la afirmación de su padre—. Ya sabes, O de olla. Unas buenas pastas de tu madre me vendrían más que bien.

—Lo que les vendría bien es un par de zapes a los dos. —Ambos sonreirían ante el comentario de Grace, quien rara vez se unía a sus bromas—. Se zafan por esta vez sólo porque extrañaba mucho estas cosas.

—Ya escuchaste, enano, compórtate o el verdadero macho de la casa nos pegará —exclamaría Drew mientras se cubría el rostro ante un golpe que jamás llegaría.

—Es increíble que después de todo lo que pasamos sigas siendo igual. —Las palabras de Grace vendrían acompañada de una sonrisa sencilla. El zorro intentaría decir algo en respuesta, pero su belleza lo tenía hipnotizado. Hasta hacía unas horas habría matado por haberla visto sonreír otra vez, y ahí la tenía al fin frente a él.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Lo primero que oiría al despertar fue un pitido monótono y bastante molesto, seguido al mismo la voz de alguien que no podía no estar a su lado en un momento así. Además del malestar general, un pinchazo en su pata izquierda, un poco de dolor de espalda y una mascarilla que abarcaba prácticamente todo su hocico, sentía la presencia de alguien cerca de ella. Mientras analizaba su situación, escuchó la voz de Jack aunque no logró entender lo que decía, apenas unas palabras sueltas. _"Bien, doctor, Drew, familia, mina, Sánchez"_ , había exclamado, si es que nada se le escapaba; intentaría buscarle cierto sentido a lo que había interpretado mientras buscaba afinar el oído para entender a Jack, pero cierto dolor de cabeza la obligó a desistir.

Abrió los ojos muy de a poco, con cierto recelo. La habitación estaba casi del todo a oscuras y su vista no sería dañada, por lo cual pestañaría varias veces para aclarar la mirada mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en el conejo que no paraba de hablarle. Pronto su compañero se quedaría en silencio y acariciaría su frente. La llamó un par de veces por su nombre y ella asentiría en respuesta, dando a entender que estaba consciente y lo escuchaba, en parte.

Si bien recordaba las heridas que la llevaron a estar en ese lugar, se sentía algo confundida y somnolienta. Intentó respirar profundo, pero evitaría volver a hacerlo cuando sintió una molesta bocanada de aire que llegó de pronto de forma automática por el respirador. Ya había estado un par de veces en situaciones así, pero nunca se acostumbraba a los sensores de inhalación y siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Rio por lo bajo al pensar en ello y tomaría la pata de Jack para quitarla de su frente e intentar sentarse. Una puntada en su abdomen le daría a entender que mejor debía quedarse quieta.

Estando un poco más lúcida observaría la habitación en busca de un reloj para saber cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida. Nueve horas habían pasado desde que huyeron de la mina, necesitaba ponerse al tanto de todo lo que pasó hasta entonces. Al intentar hablar, la mascarilla que pertenecía al soporte ventilatorio le sería de lo más molesta, por lo que se la quitaría en un rápido movimiento antes de que Jack pudiera evitarlo. Pudo ver al conejo un poco molesto, además de ello oiría su reprimenda por haberse quitado la mascarilla. Ahora le entendía mucho mejor cuando hablaba.

—Tranquilo, puedo respirar bien sin esta cosa, además no me deja hablar cómoda. —Al cabo de unos segundos se acostumbró a respirar por sí misma y no sentía dificultad alguna, por lo que continuó—. ¿Entré en shock o algún cuadro complejo?

—El médico me dijo que no, pero no estuviste lejos. De no ser por la intervención de Sánchez habrías muerto en la mina. —Skye sólo asentiría mientras traía a su memoria a la desdichada nutria, cuya vida se desvaneció de la forma más imprevista. No tenía relación alguna con ella, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar cómo arriesgó su vida por ellos—. Te están haciendo unos estudios pero pareces estar fuera de riesgo. De todos modos te seguirán transfundiendo sangre, perdiste mucha. Tendrás que quedarte aquí un par de días.

—Tora no me dará un par de días de tregua —exclamaría con un tono de algo apagado.

—Te esposaré a esa cama si hace falta, ya hiciste suficiente, Skye. Tienes que descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto —respondería el conejo con firmeza.

—Tú sabes muy bien que el esposarme en una cama no sirve de nada, no importa si son esposas reales o de peluche como las que te gustaban. —El temple serio de Jack no se desvanecería ante su broma—. Al menos déjame hablar con Bogo, tengo que decirle todo lo que sé.

—Ya hablé con él hace unos minutos, nos convocó a todos los que participan en el caso para estar en su oficina en un rato. —Al cabo de un par de segundos en silencio, Jack se subiría a la cama de la vulpina para sentarse cerca de sus piernas—. Hasta entonces, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar

—Antes de eso… ¿Qué me dijiste cuando desperté de Drew, su familia y la mina?

—Que ya se fueron a casa, serán custodiados por la ZPD. Lo de Drew no es nada importante, el desmayo no fue la gran cosa. Goldschmidt se llevó consigo a Theresa y Fowler se fue también.

—Entonces todos estamos bien. —Un gran alivio se haría presente en ella—. ¿Qué fue de Nick?

—Bogo lo está protegiendo y lo dejó en una sala de interrogatorios, me dijeron que Lobato está con él. No sé cómo continúe su caso desde lo legal pero al menos no está en una celda como Crncevic.

—Quizás si detenemos a Tora pueda zafarse de algún modo ¿Judy ya habló con él?

—No, Bogo la quiere fuera de la ZPD para que no se acerque a Nick de momento. Igual, iremos ahora con ella, está aquí afuera esperándome.

—¿Y de Tora sabes algo?

—No hablemos de Tora, sólo céntrate en descansar.

—Pero, Jack, necesito estar al tanto de la situación. —El conejo bufaría molesto y le respondería.

—Ya salió en los medios amenazando a todos de usar los explosivos si no le dan dinero, nada que no imagináramos. Al menos eso me explicó Bogo por llamada. —Se ahorraría la información sobre la muerte de Lionheart y el explosivo detonado por el tigre, si se enteraba de ello sería imposible mantenerla quieta.

—Bien… Ya no tengo preguntas, así que te toca a ti.

—Arcagma, los Lirios de Sangre, quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes de los Lirios?

—Su nombre surgió en el caso, luego lo mencionó Tora en su emboscada y terminé por preguntarle a Nick, me dijo que debía hablarlo contigo.

—Te daré la versión resumida entonces, luego volveremos a hablar de esto si quieres. —Jack asentiría mientras ella analizaba por dónde comenzar—. La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre es una agrupación que maneja Zootopia desde las sombras, casi desde su fundación. Siguen los principios del fundador Gormsson, o al menos así era al comienzo. Cuando comenzó la corrupción de Morgan, varios mamíferos con poder se unieron para derrocarlo y, al ver que su éxito fue de lo más rotundo, decidieron crear la Hermandad.

—Grace ya me habló de su historia mientras tú dormías, sólo quiero saber cómo terminaste con ellos. —Recordó que la vulpina estaba al tanto de los principales hechos históricos gracias a la ayuda de Goldschmidt, sin decir nada más sobre el tema Skye continuó.

—La Hermandad tiene varios agentes de campo, apenas salí de la academia me buscaron para unirme a ellos. Era joven y ambiciosa, me ayudaron a escalar posiciones rápidamente en la ZIA y me di cuenta de que podría llegar mucho más lejos si me mantenía cerca de ellos. No me pagaron nunca por mi trabajo, el dinero no es lo que hace que te muevas dentro de la Hermandad, sólo el poder.

—¿Poder? ¿Para qué querrías poder teniendo todo lo que tenías en la agencia?

—Controlan los medios, los rumores de los barrios bajos, la política, la bolsa, el crimen, las agencias. Tener una buena posición en la Hermandad implica tener control sobre todo lo que te rodea y lo único que tienes que hacer son trabajos aislados cada tanto. Buscar información, amenazar a alguien, silenciar a quien haga falta, favores que mamíferos de diferentes posiciones te piden en definitiva. No existe ley, no existe moral, actúas a tu antojo y tienes grandes beneficios por ello.

—Estoy que te desconozco, Skye. Tú no matarías a alguien sólo por un beneficio, o al menos eso quiero creer. —El silencio de la zorra de las nieves sólo la condenaría más—. Ya no sé qué pensar a estas alturas, supongo que nunca terminé de conocerte, tal vez nunca lo hice.

—Al principio te dan tareas sencillas, no dañas a nadie. Una movida en la bolsa, robar información de la competencia, decirle a alguien que no haga algo… Aunque no está bien, nadie era realmente lastimado por esto. Pero después…

—Pero después necesitabas más y avanzabas a oscuras por un camino sin retorno, donde lo único que hiciste fue perderte a ti misma en tanto hacías cosas cada vez peores. —Jack bajaría de la cama y se pondría de pie frente a ella—. ¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien para obtener algún beneficio?

—Nunca maté a nadie que fuera inocente. —Savage se taparía ambos ojos con sus patas por un momento mientras respiraba con lentitud.

—Entonces sí lo hiciste.

—¿Tú no habrías matado a un líder mafioso de tener oportunidad? ¿Qué tiene de malo borrar parte de la escoria de la ciudad?

—Que te conviertes en escoria también. Somos de la ZIA, cazamos criminales desde las sombras más de una vez, pero había una autoridad ética que nos autorizaba para ello. Tú lo haces para tener un beneficio propio y sin saber qué se pueda desencadenar como consecuencia. —Tomaría una bocanada de aire antes de seguir—. Sí, matas a un mafioso, ¿y después? Ellos sospecharán de otra mafia, se comenzarán a matar entre sí y pones en riesgo a los civiles en una posible batalla en medio de las calles. ¿Qué más hacen? ¿Matan empresarios para facilitar las cosas a la competencia? Supongo que no se harán cargo de los cachorros que se quedan sin sus padres, de las familias que se rompen por su culpa. Además… Dudo mucho, muchísimo, que sólo hayas matado a un líder mafioso. Hay sangre en tus patas, Skye, demasiada, y tienes que hacerte cargo.

—Y eso haré, una vez que acabemos con Tora y los mamíferos de Arcagma ya no volveré a la Hermandad.

—Es que no alcanza con no volver, ¿no lo entiendes? La Hermandad no debe existir, no me importa si comenzó siendo un grupo con buenas intenciones, claramente dejó de serlo. Hay que exponerlos de algún modo y tú tienes que ayudarme con eso, vamos a acabarlos.

—Eso es por lo que estaba luchando Arcagma, aunque con otros métodos…

—Sí, sé que eran enemigos. —Con el mencionado traído a la conversación, Jack decidió continuar la conversación con otra de sus dudas—. ¿Tú estabas con Arcagma para luchar contra la Hermandad también?

—No, nunca me acerqué a Arcagma por tener afinidad con sus ideas. Él me quiso reclutar y yo vi una oportunidad.

—No lo entiendo, ¿trabajabas para él aunque en realidad apoyabas a los Lirios?

—Todo comenzó con el motín. De algún modo, Arcagma tuvo acceso al programa de seguridad que instalaríamos y lo usó en nuestra contra para liberar a varios prisioneros. La Hermandad decidió que debían rodar cabezas por el fallo y yo era la principal apuntada, lo lógico.

» Fui despedida tanto de la ZIA como de la Hermandad, sólo esperaba a que se definiese si había algún otro fallo en mi contra. Por ese entonces, Arcagma se me acercó y me ofreció vengarme contra la Hermandad, además me ayudó a reincorporarme en la ZIA amenazando a Lionheart con revelar información de algunos negocios ilegales de su campaña electoral. Pronto mi contacto de la Hermandad le haría saber todo a Lionheart y éste nos ayudaría también. Jugaba a dos bandos, y ambos bandos estaban al tanto de que jugaba para los dos lados.

» Arcagma nunca confió demasiado en mí, pero sabía que yo haría lo necesario para ganarme su confianza y con eso le alcanzaba. —Skye dejó de hablar por un momento para ver si Jack se percataba de un detalle importante dentro su relato, pero como el conejo no acotó nada continuó—. El programa de seguridad fue desarrollado por la Hermandad, sólo tenían acceso a él los concejales secuestrados y la propia ZIA, que se asoció a ellos. Del mismo modo, nadie podría saber que me expulsaron de la Hermandad, pero Arcagma estaba al tanto.

—Tiene un espía dentro... O quizás él estuvo en los Lirios todo este tiempo. —Un recuerdo se pasaría por la mente de Jack—. Espera, ¿Hamilton era parte de la Hermandad?

—Todos los concejales secuestrados tenían un rango muy bajo dentro de la Hermandad, sólo Raines estaba bien ubicado. De hecho, es de los siete miembros principales, es el eslabón más fuerte de la Hermandad que fue atacado por Arcagma. —El conejo se limitaría a asentir un par de veces con su duda resuelta, quería que Skye continuara—. Desde hace varios años, muchos miembros de la Hermandad han muerto de formas muy particulares, es como si los estuviesen cazando. Era un rumor del cuál todos hablaban, y yo estaba frente al cazador, podría acabarlo tanto a él como a aquellos que estaban filtrando información. Acepté su propuesta e inmediatamente hablé con uno de mis superiores del tema, sólo él y yo sabíamos que estaba en contacto con Arcagma.— Si bien Skye quería ser tan sincera como fuese posible, evitaría mencionar que se trataba de Blackwell, jefe de ambos en la ZIA. De saber de su participación, Jack perdería los estribos y nada bueno saldría de eso—. Él me hizo entrar de nuevo en la Hermandad, en tanto yo tenía que decirle todo lo que aprendía de Arcagma. Así, tuve la posibilidad de entrar de nuevo mientras él, de tener éxito, podría escalar posiciones hasta convertirse en el próximo líder.

—Por un momento tuve fe en que llevabas tiempo pensando en alejarte de los Lirios, pero sí que eres increíble. ¡Fue todo lo contrario! —Savage hablaba desde la decepción y el enojo, y no ocultaba nada de ello—. Podrías haberte dejado llevar por Arcagma y luego intentar alejarte al ver cómo era en realidad, pero no, una vez más me equivoqué respecto a ti.

—Mira, Jack, te dejaré todo esto en claro. Yo me uní a la Hermandad porque nuestra carrera en la ZIA se comenzó a truncar cuando descubrieron que éramos pareja. Planeaban que sólo uno de los dos continuara al cabo de unas semanas, el de mayor rendimiento, y ese eras tú. Si me unía a la Hermandad ambos estaríamos dentro, ¿y sabes qué? No sólo nos quedamos dentro, sino que me hicieron ascender, y conmigo tú también te fuiste para arriba. Quizás el tiempo demostró que en serio éramos buenos, pero no habríamos llegado a nada de no ser por mi decisión. ¿Qué tanto crees que podrías haber llegado en la agencia siendo sólo un conejo sin mi ayuda?

—No me importa, llegaría hasta donde tenía que llegar y daría lo mejor de mí —indicaría Savage intentando mantenerse estoico, aunque por dentro estaba más que golpeado. Fue una auténtica puñalada hacia su orgullo.

—Yo entré a la Hermandad después de robar información para ellos, sólo hacía trabajos sencillos y no tenía un rango importante, pero gracias a eso pude seguir en la ZIA. ¿Cuándo comencé a adentrarme más? Cuando me di cuenta que ya no me podía desligar de ellos, nadie sale con vida de la Hermandad. Entonces, si ya no podía salirme, ¿por qué no obtener mejores beneficios?

—Porque no está bien obtenerlos de ese modo.

Jack le daría la espalda mientras esperaba una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Llevaba mucho tiempo en un limbo del cual ya no creía poder escapar. Un sinfín de hechos hizo que se percatara de su erróneo proceder, pero por más que se esforzara por mejorar las cosas nada parecía ser suficiente. Langley la odiaba, todos en la Hermandad le darían la espalda, en la agencia la odiarían y con justificación, a sus aliados no les importaba en lo más mínimo y, ahora, el último clavo de su ataúd: Jack ya no confiaba en ella.

—Lo sé, estas semanas comencé a ver todos mis errores con más claridad y me arrepiento mucho por todo lo que hice. Planeo cambiar las cosas para redimirme, pero… Tú eres uno de los mamíferos más importantes para mí, no quería que te enteraras de todo esto hasta que pudiese solucionarlo, lo último que necesitaba es que me vieras como lo haces ahora.

—Siempre creí que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ti, pero con todo esto apenas y te reconozco. Ni siquiera confiaste en mí en tantos años como para decirme algo o pedirme ayuda. No sé si seas la hembra a la que juré que acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, no sé quién eres.

—Sigo siendo esa joven de la cual te enamoraste alguna vez, alguien que se dispone a darlo todo para hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas.

—Espero que tengas alguna oportunidad para demostrarlo, pero dudo estar presente. Ya me cansé de todo esto.

Sin devolverle la mirada en ningún momento, Jack caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró sin siquiera despedirse. No quería dejarla ver las lágrimas que corrían a través de sus franjas, ya no le daría el derecho de verlo tan vulnerable. Algo se había roto dentro de ambos, pero a diferencia de Savage, Skye no se sentía del todo mal por ello. Al menos él se alejaría de una vez por todas de alguien que sólo le traía problemas.

Ahora que ya no tenía nada por lo cuál luchar, la vulpina comenzaría a preguntarse qué sentido tenía avanzar. ¿Lograr el perdón de Jack? Lo último que necesitaba era volver a arrastrarlo con ella. ¿Volver a la Hermandad? Esos idiotas podían morirse del primero al último y no le importaría en lo más mínimo, ya no había nada de parte de ellos que significase algo. Quizás pudiera ayudar a Nick para enmendar el daño que le hizo tanto a él como Judy, pero acercarse a la coneja no sería para nada fácil.

La puerta se volvería a abrir y el último animal que quería ver sobre la faz de la tierra se hizo presente. Blackwell, serio como nunca antes lo había visto, saludaría por medio de un gesto y avanzaría hacia ella a paso lento. Su presencia tenía un fin de lo más obvio, terminar de atar cabos para que la Hermandad no se viera perjudicada ni por el más mínimo detalle.

—¿Qué pasó con Savage? Nunca antes lo vi llorar.

—Sólo haz lo que vienes a hacer y terminemos con esto, Diego.

—La Hermandad aún no define qué hacer contigo, estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta.

—Lo cual no me sorprende en lo más mínimo… —El zorro de mármol sonrió al escucharla hablar con tanta ironía. Sin importar por todo lo que había pasado, Skye seguía siendo la misma.

—Tengo algo en mi bolsillo que te sumergirá en un sueño muy profundo, espero que lo veas como un favor—exclamaría tomando con sus patas una jeringa con un contenido transparente—. Considéralo un regalo después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, entre otras cosas.

—Si hay algo de lo que en serio me arrepiento en esta vida, es haber compartido tantas cosas contigo. Eres un ser ruin y nefasto, de lo peor que podría haber conocido jamás.

—Sí, sí, me lo dices a menudo. —Blackwell se acercaría a la vulpina para posar la aguja en su cuello.

—Supongo que es mejor que terminar en el hielo de parte de Big, así que gracias.

Blackwell se quedó parado a su lado sin decir nada mientras la observaba con una ligera sonrisa. Su visión se desvanecería pocos segundos después de sentir un pinchazo y un frío de lo más desolador la tomaría de forma inesperada. Dejó caer los párpados y abrió los labios para emitir un último respiro, no sintió dolor alguno contrario a lo que esperaba.

Su infancia fue buena pero las cosas no tardarían en venirse abajo, su etapa en la academia contó con varios de los momentos más felices de su vida, había visto lugares increíbles y la peor cara de los mamíferos gracias a su trabajo, tuvo aventuras y desventuras a más no poder, emociones no le habían faltado a su vida pero al fin y al cabo se podría decir que lo había disfrutado. No dejaría de arrepentirse de muchas cosas sin embargo, de ninguna tanto como la amarga despedida que tuvo con aquel que supo acompañarla fielmente durante todo momento. Sus últimos deseos así como un par de lágrimas irían dirigidos a él; más le valía derrotar a Tora y sus lacayos.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Varios oficiales se quedaron en el hospital para proteger a quienes lograron salir de la mina, también los escoltarían hasta sus respectivos hogares y los cuidarían allí hasta que Bogo diera nuevas órdenes. No paraban de llegar reportes desde el centro de la ciudad por un nuevo atentado producido por las fuerzas de Arcagma, cuyo nuevo líder, Gabriel Whitewind también conocido como Tora, acabó con la vida del alcalde en televisión a la vista de todos.

La sangre se le helaba de sólo pensar en ello, la falta de empatía y el cinismo de Whitewind eran de temer. Jack le confirmó que el verdadero Arcagma había muerto, pero eso estaba lejos de ser un alivio ahora que el tigre tomó las riendas. Nunca había logrado entender del todo a Arcagma, pero Whitewind daba la impresión de ser un enemigo más peligroso por su imprudencia al actuar. Acabó con montones de vidas en apenas unos pocos segundos para hacer una demostración de poder, algo que Arcagma hasta ahora no había hecho. Crncévic acabó con la vida de su madre, atacaron a la ZIA y la ZPD, secuestraron y asesinaron a varios empresarios y políticos y derrumbaron un hotel, pero ni con todo eso lograban equiparar las vidas que se llevó el tigre.

Si debía adivinar, apostaría a que Bogo los había llamado para ver cómo atacar a Whitewind y evitar que todo se fuera al demonio. No imaginaba ahora mismo una estrategia para acabarlo, pero cualquier cosa valía más que la mera espera. Tendrían que aliarse todas las agencias para organizar contramedidas, tomar toda la información que tenían en el caso y con el testimonio de los que atacaron el escondite de Arcagma, alistar a todos los oficiales y agentes disponibles y comenzar a rezar. Se acercaba una noche de las más oscuras que Zootopia podría presenciar, tal vez incluso fuese la última, había llegado de una vez por todas la hora de la verdad.

El viaje hasta la oficina central de la ZPD se interrumpiría a medio camino, Nancy decidió parar por gasolina. A lo largo de todo el trayecto la conversación esquivó los hechos que acontecían, la jabalí intentó hablar de trivialidades para que los tres despejaran un poco la mente pero no tuvo éxito. Jack se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del viaje y no parecía estar de ánimos como para conversar, mientras que ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se venía. Ahora que Nancy se había bajado del auto para cargar combustible y luego comprar algo de comer, aprovecharía para hablar con el conejo, a quien nunca había visto tan desanimado.

—¿Pasó algo mientras estabas con Skye, Jack? —Las orejas del lagomorfo amagaron a levantarse, pero se mantendrían bajas mientras él miraba por la ventana—. Te veías contento cuando entraste, pero ahora…

—Sólo estoy cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, no es que haya sido el mejor de los días.

—Claro, entiendo —respondería apartando la mirada pero no conforme, insistiría un poco más—. ¿Crees que se ponga bien?

—De seguro lo hará, ha salido de peores. —Savage seguía en la misma línea, con un tono de voz algo apagado para quien antes hubiese sonado más entusiasta al hablar de su compañera.

—Como te has de imaginar, todo esto fue muy difícil para mí. Ver que Nick trabajó para el otro bando fue un golpe muy bajo, aparte de… otros factores —exclamaría Judy haciendo referencia al presunto amorío de Skye junto al mencionado vulpino—. Ahora él está en una sala de interrogatorios, Skye en el hospital y tú y yo aquí, esperándolos, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué nos dirán mañana, qué será de nosotros cuando todo esto termine.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Judy? —preguntaría Savage volteándose un poco para observarla mejor.

—No sé qué pasó contigo cuando entraste a ver a Skye, pero algo te golpeó muy fuerte. A mí me costó mucho asimilar todo lo que pasó lo más rápido posible para intentar perdonar a Nick, así que creo poder entender cómo te sientes.

—No, no puedes entenderme, así que no lo intentes —respondería Jack de forma tajante, algo molesto ante la insistencia de la coneja—. Nick hizo todo lo que hizo para protegerte a ti y a su familia. Se equivocó en muchas cosas, pero él sí persiguió un objetivo noble, todo el tiempo.

—Se supone que fueron junto a Skye a rescatar civiles, Jack, a ver cómo acabar con Arcagma. Tal vez no fue como Nick en su comienzo, pero terminaron persiguiendo una buena causa.

—Hablas de cosas que ni sabes. —Jack tomaría una bocanada de aire y aguantaría la respiración por un par de segundos, la insistencia de Judy era por demás de molesta—. Ni siquiera sé por qué hablamos de esto, a ti no te cae bien Skye.

—Pues sí, hay cosas que no sé cómo son, la verdad. —Savage volvería a ver a través de la ventana ahora que la coneja parecía ceder—. Pero hay otras de las que sí. Sé por ejemplo que tú y Skye se quieren mucho mutuamente, que han vivido muchas cosas y que pese a los golpes que les dio la vida siempre se esforzaron por estar el uno a la par del otro. Cuando estaba enojada con Nick, cuando todo salió a la luz, una de las cosas que me ayudó a avanzar fue ver cómo defendías a Skye y creías en ella de forma ciega.

—Quizás me equivoqué al creer en ella.

—Quizás no. Quizás sólo quieras estar equivocado para tener alguna razón que te permita estar lejos de ella.

—Skye me dijo que tú ya sabes del amorío que tuvimos, así que si sólo te basas en eso te pido que te detengas. La devoción que sentía por ella sólo me arrastró de un problema a otro, tras otro y tras otro. Lo que pasó ahora con Arcagma fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y no porque ella cometiese algún error, sino porque era consciente de que se estaba equivocando y siguió adelante. Lastimó a muchos mamíferos sólo por su ambición, y eso los incluye a Nick y a ti, así que deja de defenderla y preocuparte por ella.

—Eres tú por quién me preocupo. He estado en tu lugar, y sé que sientes que es tu culpa por no verlo venir. Tienes que dejar caer ese peso que llevas, nadie es tan fuerte como para cargar sus propios errores y los de los mamíferos que quiere, te derrumbarás. Si Skye hizo cosas malas ella misma se tendrá que hacer cargo, y el que hayas confiado en ella no te hace partícipe de sus errores.

—Esta noche tendremos la que será de seguro la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas y no puedo dejar de sentirme como un cachorro desprotegido, como si no pudiera estar a la altura. He trabajado sin Skye muchas veces, pero el haber perdido la confianza en ella hizo que perdiera la confianza en mí.

—Cuando hablaba con ella nunca supe descifrarla del todo bien, se podría decir que no la conozco, pero contigo es diferente. Pareces tener un buen juicio, si trabajaron siempre juntos por algo es. Tal vez no sea tan tarde para ella, puede que aún quede esa bondad que tú conociste más que nadie.

—Ojalá y así sea, pero no estoy listo para perdonarla, todavía tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

Sin que nadie la viese llegar, Nancy abriría la puerta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. El ambiente entre ambos se cortaría al instante dejando sólo tensión, apartarían miradas y se quedarían en silencio ante la curiosa mirada de la jabalí. Ésta ofrecería unas papas sabor cebolla que acababa de comprar, pero ambos negarían la oferta amablemente. La conductora no sería ajena a la extraña conducta de ambos, pero evitaría preguntar y encendería el auto para encaminarse a la ZPD.

El trayecto sería similar a su primera mitad, Nancy intentaba sacar charla para formar un ambiente más distendido y esta vez había mayor cooperación de Judy. Jack por su parte permaneció callado, aunque se lo veía más pensativo que desanimado. Bien sabía la coneja que lo presionó demás, pero necesitaba que su compañero estuviese mejor de ímpetu con algo tan importante por llegar.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El sol había comenzado a esconderse hacía rato, pero el trabajo lejos estaba de terminar dentro de la ZPD. Eran muchos los mamíferos que estaban allí pese a que no fuese su horario de trabajo, así como civiles que se acercaban con comida y regalos para los oficiales que llevaban todo el día trabajando allí. El escenario hablaba muy bien de los ciudadanos en Zootopia, el caos traído por Arcagma y Whitewind lejos estuvo de resquebrajar a la población.

Apenas llegó junto a Judy y Nancy, gran cantidad de mamíferos se acercaron con ellos para hablar con la oficial Hopps. Si medio mundo se había acercado a ayudar a oficiales que apenas conocían en sus casas, ¿cómo no intentar ayudar a una de las grandes heroínas de la ciudad? Le causó cierta gracia ver cómo los apartaron a él y a Nancy para rodear a la ruborizada coneja, quien lejos estuvo de esperar la situación. Se la veía un tanto sofocada, pero sentir el calor de tantos desconocidos como en los viejos tiempos le haría bien.

Clarke aparecería a las espaldas de Savage, quien notaría cierta molestia en su rostro en cuanto voltease a verlo. Si tuviese que adivinar, apostaba que el lobo seguía molesto con él por haber ayudado a Skye y Nick a convencerlo de formar parte del ataque a Arcagma, aparentemente haber salvado a Fowler no fue suficiente compensación por haber ocultado la presencia de Langley. Sin detenerse más que unos pocos segundos, el lobo seguiría su camino mientras él, algo molesto por la actitud de su compañero se quedaba esperando a Judy.

En tanto seguía con la vista a Clarke a la lejanía, Judy se acercó a él y a Nancy para terminar de una vez con toda esa muestra de cariño. Su pelo estaba alborotado y se la veía agitada, la situación no pudo ser más sorpresiva. Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigiría junto a ella a la oficina de Bogo, en tanto Nancy alejó a la horda de civiles para después quedarse cerca de recepción.

Estando frente a la puerta del despacho del búfalo, ambos se quedarían en silencio un par de segundos para intentar oír a quienes estaban dentro. Una voz desconocida se sumaba a la de Bogo y Clarke, lo que fuese que conversasen no era del todo claro tampoco. Cruzarían miradas para darse cuenta de que estaban igual de desconcertados, sólo entrando sabrían de quién se trataba.

Las miradas de los presentes se clavarían en ellos. Bogo estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y frente a una laptop cuya pantalla estaba apagada, Clarke en la silla que solía usar cada vez que se reunían a hablar del caso y un ocelote vestido con un atuendo deportivo estaba de pie apoyado contra una pared. Judy entraría primero y Jack cerraría la puerta apenas cruzase el umbral de la misma. Una vez que ambos tomasen asiento junto al lobo, su jefe aclararía la garganta para explicar la situación.

—Los dos han oído de mi parte la existencia de un grupo llamado "La Hermandad de los Lirios de Sangre". No teníamos pista alguna de su existencia, no sabíamos nada de ellos más que su mera mención en un libro del cual no encontramos copias, pero algo nos hizo intuir que tenían peso dentro del caso por el libro que robó Harkness, quien dicho sea de paso se nos informó que falleció en las últimas horas. —La falta de sorpresa de Judy le indicó al búfalo que Savage la había puesto al tanto de lo acontecido en la mina—. El caballero que esta noche nos acompaña se llama Joel McCourt y forma parte del mencionado ente, vino aquí para ser intermediario entre nosotros y sus jefes. La ZPD trazará un accionar en conjunto a los Lirios, el ZBI y la ZIA esta noche.

—¿Podemos asegurarnos que es quien dice ser y no un agente de Whitewind? —Bogo asentiría ante la pregunta de Judy y encendería la laptop. La giraría ante los atónitos lagomorfos, que tragarían saliva al ver a Mr. Big en la pantalla.

—Como Bogo dijo, McCourt sólo es nuestro intermediario, yo hablaré en nombre de los míos. Decidimos enviarlo a él con esta computadora para hablar con ustedes sin que Whitewind esté al acecho—indicaría la musaraña, con el tono de seriedad que lo caracterizaba—. Me gustaría explicarles más de los asuntos de la Hermandad, pero no tenemos tiempo. Lo único que han de saber es que tenemos un enemigo en común, y que una vez que acabemos con él volveremos a hablar para aclarar las dudas que tengan, entre otras cosas.

—Desde que el hotel Oasis se derrumbó, comenzamos a llevar a cabo una mayor vigilancia sobre la ciudad para evitar nuevos ataques. —Las miradas se posarían en el ocelote, quien se dirigía hacia Jack y Judy para ponerlos al tanto de lo que ya había hablado con Bogo y Clarke. La incomodidad y desconcierto era general, no sabían nada de esos mamíferos ni lo que querrían a futuro, pero ahora mismo sólo podían confiar en ellos sin reprochar nada—. La Hermandad logró descubrir la localización de algunos explosivos y a su vez esto se corresponde con lo que Bogo pudo obtener del interrogatorio de Crncevic. No creímos que cooperase tanto y tan rápido, pero las coincidencias entre su relato y lo que encontramos nos permiten creer en él.

—También nos dijo dónde se encuentran las tres bombas nucleares, cada uno de ustedes formará parte de un equipo diferente para ir a por ellas. Yo por mi lado iré al lugar donde Whitewind parece esconderse. —Las palabras de Bogo llenarían el ambiente de tensión. Contrario a lo que Clarke, Judy y Jack pensaban, ellos no ayudarían a formular un plan sino que ya tenían incluso un lugar dentro del mismo—. Crncevic mencionó diferentes escondites donde estaría Arcagma durante la explosión, en relación a ello y al supuesto radio de explosión de las bombas localizamos el lugar más seguro. Revisamos las cámaras de la zona y ya sabemos que Whitewind está con algunos mamíferos en un muelle del Distrito Forestal.

—Whitewind espera ser atacado, tanto donde plantó las bombas como donde él estará. Sabía que Crncevic hablaría con tal de detenerlo, así que tomó precauciones para hacernos las cosas más difíciles. —Habría un silencio generalizado luego de la explicación de Big, quien volvería a tomar la palabra—. De los mamíferos que ha capturado Arcagma en el último tiempo, pudimos ver con las cámaras a doce de ellos siendo llevados al muelle.

—Dijiste que ya están los grupos pensados, ¿cómo procederemos? —preguntaría Clarke dirigiendo la mirada a su jefe, con la misma pregunta que los conejos tenían en mente.

—Hay trece lugares a los cuáles ir: el muelle, donde están las tres bombas nucleares y donde quedan los nueve explosivos normales. Serán grupos no muy grandes para no llamar la atención y los armaremos con mamíferos que ya han trabajado juntos para mejorar la coordinación, además de un especialista antibombas. Todos los grupos actuarán al mismo tiempo para afectar la sincronización de nuestros enemigos. —Parte de los dichos del búfalo resonarían en la mente de Judy.

—Bogo, yo sólo tengo experiencia trabajando con los mamíferos del caso y dijiste que iremos a equipos diferentes —indicaría la coneja por lo bajo—. Quizás pueda formar parte de algún otro equipo, no de uno de los que se encarga de las bombas nucleares. Necesito conocer más a mis compañeros de campo para una responsabilidad tan grande, ni siquiera sé si estoy lista para ir.

—Pudiste resolver el caso de los Aulladores siendo una novata recién salida de la academia y trabajando sola con Wilde de civil, estuviste también en el rescate de los concejales que terminó con fuego cruzado y casi matas a Crncevic. Son dos claros ejemplos de que aún con falta de experiencia, ya sea porque recién comenzabas o acababas de sufrir amnesia, estás a la altura de cualquier circunstancia. Además, puede que no lo creas, pero inspiras mucho respeto y confianza a todos nuestros oficiales y todos se sentirán mejor trabajando contigo. —La confianza del búfalo frente a todos los presentes no podía llenarla más de orgullo, pero se sentía incapaz de siquiera responder. Apenas le mantenía la mirada en silencio, paralizada por el miedo—. Puedo entender que tengas miedo, quédate tranquila que no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, pero a estas alturas puedo decir que te conozco bastante y sé que serás una parte clave en todo esto.

—Gracias, jefe, en serio aprecio todo esto, pero...

—Tendrás media hora para pensarlo, no puedo darte más tiempo pero quiero que lo hagas. —La insistencia de Bogo así como el temor de Judy se hacían extraños ante la mirada de Big, quien observaba en silencio desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Lejos estaba el búfalo de ser iracundo e irracional como hasta hacía unos años, el fin de su carrera al mando de la ZPD lo ayudó a centrarse y madurar. La coneja por su parte no parecía ser quien se ganó la confianza para ser nombrada como madrina de su nieta, la apreciaba como a pocos mamíferos pero tratándose de una tarea de magna importancia quizás debieran prescindir de ella. Era una pérdida sensible, aunque quizás no todo estuviese definido ahora que lo pensaba.

—Deberías ir con Wilde, Judy, te haría bien hablar con él para saber más de los mamíferos de Whitewind. Además estoy seguro que tiene mucho para decirte él también. —Pese a la discreción de Big, todos los presentes sabían el por qué de su consejo—. Si no hay nada más que aclarar, podemos dar esta charla por terminada. Es mejor comenzar a preparar nuestros diferentes equipos.

Uno por uno, todos los presentes comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas. Bogo y Judy mantenían la mirada el uno en el otro, él a la espera de una respuesta y ella deseando poder cumplir con lo mencionado por la musaraña. Clarke se acercaría a la puerta antes que nadie, en tanto el ocelote que hacía de mensajero se acercaba a la computadora para llevársela. Big seguía conectado por alguna razón, quizás para notificar a su hombre de algo más antes de perder contacto. El único que no estaba de pie era Savage, perdido en sus pensamientos y ante una oportunidad que quizás no volviese a tener.

—¿Podríamos hablar a solas, Mr. Big? —Nadie sería ajeno a la pregunta del agente de la ZIA, quien no desviaba la mirada de la pantalla.

—Puedo darle un par de minutos, agente Savage, no más. —Bogo le asentiría a Clarke y Judy para que ambos salieran, como Jack había pedido. Detrás de ellos tres, McCourt saldría y cerraría la puerta—. Creo saber de qué quiere hablar.

—Me siento muy confundido y perdido, contrariado también. Creía conocer mucho a Skye, pero desde que lo de Arcagma salió a la luz veo que estaba demasiado errado.— Savage permanecería en silencio un par de segundos, para ver si la musaraña respondía o intentaba agregar algo, pero al ver que nada de ello sucedía prosiguió—. Me he metido en muchos problemas por ella y de ser otra la situación de seguro lo seguiría haciendo, hemos sido muy unidos todos estos años, pero algo en mí se quebró. No sé casi nada de la Hermandad, pero no me inspiran confianza, no me inspiran nada bueno siendo sincero.

—Tienes mucho valor como para hablar así de nosotros —exclamaría Big, ante un estoico conejo—. De ser otro el caso podría simplemente cortar la llamada, pero tengo cierto aprecio por Skye. Conocí a su padre y era un hombre de bien. Lo conocí en la iglesia, él escribía libros católicos con los que más tarde eduqué a mis hijos, lo invité una que otra vez a comer a mi casa. Ella llegó a la Hermandad a pedido mío, aunque nunca formó parte de mi división. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaban reclutarte a ti, pero terminé por inclinar la balanza más a su lado.

—Me gustaría ir directo al punto. Quisiera saber qué hacía Skye en la Hermandad, a qué se dedican ustedes, lo bueno y lo malo de su trabajo. —Con el tiempo corriendo, Jack decidió encaminar la conversación hacia donde él quería.

—No puedo hablar de lo que hacemos en la Hermandad, ni siquiera tendríamos que estar teniendo esta charla, pero si quieres podemos hablar de quién es Skye. —Era de esperarse que la musaraña evitase hablar a fondo de los suyos, pero su cooperación fue mayor a la que Jack esperó. Con una leve sonrisa, a modo de agradecimiento, asentiría para que Big continuase—. Skye es rebelde, es temperamental, orgullosa, muchas veces soberbia, pero fiel. Tal y como dije, ella no trabajaba en mi división, pero siempre que le pedí favores aceptó sin vacilar y eso para mí habla muy bien de ella. Se sentía a gusto en la Hermandad, siempre intentamos que nuestros mejores mamíferos, así como los recién iniciados, tengan cierta comodidad para que estén con nosotros tanto tiempo como sea posible. Trabajaba tanto en tareas simples y complejas, como pueden ser sólo el robo de información como el asesinato triple de la familia Harris.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la Hermandad recurrió a algo como lo acontecido en el caso Harris? —preguntaría Jack con cierta incomodidad.

—No somos justicieros, no buscamos un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal tampoco, sólo buscamos la estabilidad y bienestar de la Hermandad y, por ende, de Zootopia. Somos la base sobre la cuál se asienta la ciudad, cuando nos vemos perjudicados aparecen épocas oscuras como la de los Giesler y Dalton, o la crisis económica de hace cincuenta años. — Big se tomaría unos segundos para analizar a Savage. Era evidente que no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando, aunque no lo culpaba al conocer su postura y forma de ser. El conejo era reconocido entre los suyos por su ética estricta y por su lucha por el bien a toda costa—. Soy un líder mafioso y soy uno de los siete principales de la Hermandad, también el líder de las hienas. No somos buenos, no queremos serlo, pero aún con todo lo malo que podemos llegar a hacer Zootopia nos necesita tanto como nosotros a ella. Es algo así como una simbiosis, cuidamos la ciudad y a cambio prevalecemos. En lo personal, no uso la Hermandad para beneficio de mi bolsillo, aunque no negaré que otros sí lo hacen. Yo me preocupo por el hogar de mi familia, el hogar que fue de mis padres y abuelos también. Skye se dejó llevar por su ambición más de una vez al igual que todos, quería llegar lejos dentro de la Hermandad por los beneficios que ello confiere, pero no siempre fue así. En su mejor versión, tu compañera sólo se preocupaba por mantener la ciudad a salvo, por facilitar el trabajo de las agencias, por ayudar al más necesitado.

—Es su versión más auténtica, la Skye soñadora y benevolente que apenas se graduaba en la academia —exclamaría con una pizca de orgullo.

—Aquella de la que te enamoraste. — Si bien no le sorprendía que Big supiese de su amorío con Skye, dado que parecía conocerla muy bien, sí que lo tomó desprevenido—. Creo que con todo lo acontecido, queda claro cuál versión predomina sobre la otra. Ella no fue a la guarida de Arcagma por nosotros, fue por ustedes, siguió lo que dictaba su corazón.

—Creo que ya superamos los dos minutos, Mr. Big, no tomaré más de su tiempo ya no me hace falta.

—No te diré que hacer, Savage, pero sí te daré un consejo. El tiempo muchas veces se nos escapa de las patas, y no es hasta el último instante que nos damos cuenta qué es lo que se lleva. —Sentiría un nudo en su estómago, las palabras de Big eran más que claras—. Skye tiene su salud comprometida, y en la Hermandad hay muchos que ya no la quieren en nuestras filas. Yo la defenderé tanto como pueda, pero hasta entonces sería bueno tener a alguien de confianza que la cuide. Aprovecha tu tiempo junto a ella.

No supo en qué momento llegó hasta el vestíbulo, si Bogo lo había mandado a llamar o si la ZIA requeriría sus servicios para formar el equipo que de seguro estaría a su cargo, tampoco se preocupaba por ello. Se sentía obnubilado, la confusión antes presente no hizo más que crecer. Big había sido de gran ayuda, más de lo que imaginó antes de pedirle un momento a solas, pero no terminaba de entender algo puntual. Con todo lo malo que había hecho Skye, y con la reputación de la musaraña, era inexplicable que hubiese obtenido justo lo que buscaba. Contra todo pronóstico inicial, tenía excusas para darle una nueva oportunidad a la vulpina, algo inconcebible momentos atrás, algo que en serio necesitaba.

Sin Skye no hay Jack y viceversa, era una constante inalterable de la que todo el mundo, inclusive él, estaba consciente. Se tomaría un tiempo para enfriar la mente, necesitaba meditar sobre muchas cosas que sucedieron en un intervalo tan corto de tiempo. Estaba camino a perdonarla aunque no sería en ese preciso instante, necesitaba una nueva charla con ella también. Los acontecimientos presentes no le permitirían ir al hospital para estar ambos frente a frente, pero valía la pena llamarla para calmar las ideas su atribulada cabeza.

Metió su pata en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, le causaría gracia cómo temblaba el teléfono estando ya en su poder. Parecía un niño que llamaba a su madre después de innumerables llamadas perdidas, le sería más fácil hablar con ella que enviar un mensaje. No le gustaba pensar en discursos ni preparar palabras, ser espontáneo siempre era mejor.

Un tono sonó detrás de otro hasta que oyó la contestadora, Skye no solía dejar pasar más de dos o tres de ellos. La anestesia debía de haber hecho de las suyas, pero intentaría una vez más, no se sentiría aliviado hasta poder oír su voz. La contestadora se volvería a hacer presente y la frustración comenzó a invadirlo poco a poco. Judy se acercaba a él, bajo las órdenes de Bogo seguramente. Intentaría una vez más antes de alistarse para trabajar, de seguro la coneja podría aguardar por él.

La tercera debía de ser la vencida, necesitaba que así fuese. Judy ya estaba frente a él y tres tonos habían pasado. Negaría con la cabeza mientras la coneja decía algo a lo que no prestó atención, le daría la espalda a la espera de una respuesta. Nueve, diez, once tonos y la contestadora una vez más. Estuvo a punto de lanzar su teléfono contra el suelo cuando la voz de Judy lo volvió a traer a la realidad.

—Llamaron del hospital, quisieron hablar contigo pero les daba ocupado así que me contactaron a mí, por haberte acompañado. —Desde que conocía a Judy, nunca había sido buena ocultando sus sentimientos. El brillo de sus ojos, el cómo apartaba su mirada por momentos y el como temblaba su nariz la dejaban en evidencia, no estaba allí para dar una buena noticia.

—Estuve intentando hablar con Skye —respondería ante el silencio de su compañera de caso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quebrar su voz mientras contenía la respiración.

—Parece que —las rodillas de Jack comenzaron a temblar— la hemorragia —taparía su rostro con una de sus patas para ocultar sus lágrimas, ya no pudo contener el aire ni respirar— fue demasiado para ella. Los médicos no están seguros si fue eso o…

Dejaría de hablar al instante, Judy entendió que ya nada importaba para Jack en ese preciso momento. Lo tomó con sus patas y lo abrazó mientras él se dejó caer, la coneja debió hacer la mayor de las fuerzas para no tropezar con el peso muerto que tuvo que sujetar de pronto. No tenía palabras para él, no existía consuelo suficiente para algo así.

—Un cobarde… Soy un cobarde. Un cobarde, un cobarde… —repetía una y otra vez de forma monótona, con las lágrimas escurriendo sin parar.

—No tienes que maltratarte, Jack, no ahora, tú no podías hacer nada por ella —exclamaría Judy de forma instintiva.

—Skye tenía razón, éramos geniales juntos. Éramos…—tragaría saliva intentando no ahogarse—, pero yo siempre le resté importancia, tenía miedo, estaba asustado.

—No puedes culparte por eso, es normal tener miedo cuando te enfrentas al mundo. —Esta vez, la coneja pensó sus palabras, sabiendo más que bien a lo que se refería Jack—. Además nunca podrías haber visto venir algo así.

—Siempre lo tuve presente Judy. Son los riesgos a los que nos enfrentamos día a día, la muerte de un modo u otro siempre nos acechaba, es nuestro trabajo —El conejo se apartaría de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas, observando entonces que era el centro de atención. Eso, sin embargo, no lo detendría para sacar todo lo que sentía—. Me la pasé desperdiciando tanta energía en pensar por qué no resultaría, intentando amar a alguien para olvidarme de eso que tanto me avergonzaba, cuando podría haber… —Tomó aire, tanto como sus pulmones lo permitían, tanto como para mantenerse de pie y no volver a derrumbarse. Ya no servían de nada sus palabras, Skye ya no estaba, pero él en cambio sí. Estúpido, egoísta y cobarde como nadie más, se odiaba tanto como al mayor de sus enemigos—. ¡Yo la amaba! ¡La amaba mucho y como a nadie! La tuve delante de mí tantas veces y no la abracé, ni la besé, ya no volví a decirle lo que significaba para mí. Sólo me alejé y ahora ya no está, me la arrebataron… Ahora apenas puedo pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese aprovechado sólo una de las tantas oportunidades que me dio.


End file.
